棋魂同人 棋语灯花 by久南乔
by kunojoe
Summary: Chinese fic


[棋魂同人]棋语灯花 (尊重原作)by久南乔  
The legend of Go and snuff

碁と灯花の物語

小久前注:  
主角是穿越，当初写文纯粹为了弥补原作的遗憾，剧情有失偏颇之处欢迎指正。但是先声明小久的围棋真的是菜鸟级别，剧情微拖沓，棋谱来源另注，主成长，非bl，第一次写棋魂的同人，文笔不好，见谅。

主角:久原灯，进藤光，藤原佐为，塔矢亮  
配角:棋魂众，片桐昭  
ps: 关于主角的名字，听着挺绕的，只要知道是他就好，单纯地想凑出 灯光明亮 这样的顺子而已。据说"灯"在日本是女名，但是灯君确确实实是少年，不是女孩子哟！

CONTENTS  
前篇  
? 首局 灯与光  
? 次局 围棋与少年  
? 三局 灯与芦原  
? 四局 失之交臂  
? 五局 意外的对手  
? 六局 千年的岁月  
? 七局 意料之中的意外相遇  
? 八局 佐为的力量  
? 九局 塔矢亮与久原灯  
? 十局 不是约定的约定  
? 十一局 生日  
? 十二局 light与zelda  
? 十三局 sai诞生与名局序曲  
? 十四局 地震般的回归、现代秀策  
? 十五局 无题  
? 十六局 前奏  
? 十七局 半目胜负、saiVS塔矢行洋  
? 十八局 sai余波与希冀  
? 十九局 棋与我  
? 二十局 表达灵魂的工具  
? 二十一局 破裂与孤立  
? 二十二局 夜话  
? 二十三局 命中注定的对手  
? 二十四局 命中注定的胜负  
中篇  
? 二十五局 意外总是来得太突然  
? 25.5回忆篇  
? 二十六局 决意  
? 二十七局 叶濑的围棋  
? 二十八局 你是sai？（一）  
? 二十九局 你是sai？（二）  
? 三十局 迟疑与成长  
? 三十一局 矶部与围棋  
? 三十二局 无法成为对手？  
? 三十三局 我们的愿望  
? 三十四局 加贺与围棋  
? 三十五局 初出茅庐  
? 三十六局 波诡云谲  
? 三十七局 亮的意志  
? 三十八局 意味深长与一无是处  
? 三十九局 短暂的平静  
? 四十局 中学之章、开启  
? 四十一局 三谷佑辉与围棋部  
? 四十二局 塔矢名人vs大久保十段  
? 四十三局 樱花与月光  
? 四十四局 守护与追逐  
? 四十五局 初尝败绩  
? 四十六局 幸运  
? 四十七局 幼狮赛与叶濑围棋部  
? 四十八局 疑惑  
? 四十九局 怏  
? 五十局 形与色  
? 五十一局 虽败犹荣  
? 五十二局 中学围棋大赛序章  
? 五十三局 开战  
? 五十四局 一回战  
? 五十五局 你来下棋吧  
? 五十六局 惊人  
? 五十七局 奇迹  
? 五十八局 网络上的新星  
? 五十九局 黑发少女与黑发少年  
? 六十局 温柔的梦境  
? 六十局纪念番外 花谈  
? 六十一局 无可比拟的直觉  
? 六十二局 全心与残心  
? 六十三局 night与akira  
? 六十四局 剪  
? 六十五局 自私与贪婪  
? 六十六局 独自一人与相伴左右  
? 六十七局 久违的笑颜  
? 六十八局 重逢与相遇  
? 六十九局 追忆—来自三次元的思念  
? 69.5 回忆篇[二] 夕雾  
? 七十局 新生  
? 七十一局 光的意志  
? 七十二局 渡  
? 七十三局 紧急  
? 七十四局 留恋  
? 七十五局 心的声音  
? 七十六局 新初段联赛！灯vs绪方  
? 七十七局 因岛之旅  
? 七十八局 久原与久原  
? 七十九局 一千年  
? 八十局 源与灯  
? 八十一局 潜力  
后篇  
? 八十二局 塔矢行洋与进藤光  
? 八十三局 连接过去与未来的雨滴 .  
? 八十四局 俯仰昔人非  
? 八十五局 希冀  
? 八十六局 你变了  
? 八十七局 通向北斗杯之路！！  
? 八十八局 北斗杯前哨  
? 八十九局 涌动的心绪  
? 九十局 中国战  
? 九十一局 主将与副将  
? 九十二局 韩国战  
? 九十三局 为什么下棋  
? 九十四局 真实的对局  
? 九十五局 不会放弃  
? 九十六局 开始流动的时间  
? 九十七局 在明天到来之前  
? 九十八局 这不是再见，是永别  
? 九十九局 记忆是一种相会，遗忘是一种自由  
? 一百局【终】 不是结局的结局

●○●○  
首局 灯与光  
Light X Light

[时间:平成十年 进藤光六年级 四月]

千年的岁月，心会感到疲惫吗？  
让疲倦的视线从物面上移开，从狭窄而琐碎的生存的槽沟里昂起，向上，向着高远，看一看那巍峨与矗立，看一看那自由与辽阔，澄明与纯净的灵魂…  
人活着，就要活出一种信仰。人活着，就要活出一种精神。这种信仰和精神，更是一种理想和信念。  
那么人死亡之后呢？那样的信念还能永存吗？  
因为有心，所以超越了时间。  
你一直存在于此，每一枚棋子上，每一场对奕里，不曾离去…

樱花的盛季刚到，美津子哼着黄金八点档电视剧里的小曲，展开淡蓝色的格子桌布，眉宇间隐隐透露着新学年的期待。  
毕竟新的一年，说不定会发生新的事情，让生活变得更有意思吧。  
"小光!起床了!"她捋起耳旁的一缕碎发，扭头对楼梯口的方向叫着光的名字。  
楼上传来极不情愿的闷哼声和极不耐烦的扯被子的声音。  
"难道你想六年级的开学典礼就迟到吗？"美津子的语气逐渐强硬起来，"再不快点起床这周的零花钱就没收了哦…"  
"知道啦！很烦啊!"迷迷糊糊却有点发慌的回应。  
美津子无奈地笑了笑。她的儿子，目前只要用零花钱就能骗住，也算是相当受教的那一类孩子。随即，她又换上忧愁的表情，因为她已经可以预见到一星期内班主任老师把她叫去学校唉声叹气的情景了。  
小光很有活力，只是有时调皮过头了些，这也是没办法的事。  
这个年纪的孩子难免如此。  
"早上好，阿姨…"窗外传来清脆的女声。  
"啊，明明，你来啦…"美津子瞟见窗外精神十足的藤崎明，脸上立即堆满了笑意，"真对不起，小光他才刚起…"  
"我已经好了，我们走吧。"金色刘海的少年打了个满足而慵懒的哈欠，摇摇晃晃地走下楼梯。  
"小光!先给我把早饭吃了!"美津子面带愠色地指责。  
"我带在书包里，待会儿再吃。"不再听美津子的唠叨，光拎起包冲出门外。  
"小光，你又要在典礼上吃早餐？!"明明无奈地摇摇头，"会被骂死的。"  
光满不在乎地一笑置之:"没关系啦，都习惯了。"  
要是这句话被班主任听到，还不气的吐血。  
"算了，不管你那些糗事。"明明在红绿灯前停下脚步，"对了，小光你听说了吗？这个学年我们班会有从福冈转来的新同学哦！"  
光一向毫不关注这些东西:"没有。怎么了？"  
"…真是的，小光你偶尔也关心一下学校生活吧…"明明嘟起嘴，"怪不得总被别人鄙视。"  
"我才没有被别人鄙视呢！混蛋!"光立即反驳，活像一只被惹恼的猴子。  
"听说转学生调到我们班之前特意询问过你的事，我才这么上心的，看样子小光你是不想知道了…"明明假装惋惜地叹了口气。  
最后果然成功地挑起了光的好奇心。  
"等等，你刚才说什么？"虽然明白自己上了钩，光还是忍不住追问道。  
"…哼，是谁一脸漠不关心的表情来着？"明明也不想如此轻易地妥协，讽刺道。  
"你…"光半截话憋在喉咙里，又完全无法低下姿态去求明明，心里一轮吐槽轰炸之后，才故作镇定地昂着头向前走去，"那就别说。"  
"哈哈—"  
身后传来的柔软的笑声让光浑身发毛，他迅速回头，正对上一个少年的金色眼眸。  
"笑什么笑？"光不爽地丢了个白眼。  
"青梅竹马之间的拌嘴，我只是有点忍俊不禁而已。"少年看似不急不缓地地解释，不，确切的说，是打趣道。  
—什么啊，只是个和自己同年左右的小学生，说起话来却那么老气。  
"…"光一时找不出继续应对的答话。  
"果然是个可爱的孩子啊，进藤君。"少年开朗地一笑，"我就是即将转入你们班的来自福冈的久原灯，请多指教。"  
光愣在原地，花费了九牛二虎之力才得以理顺面前的一系列逻辑关系。这个叫久原灯的少年，多半就是明明刚刚说的对自己感兴趣的新同学了，可是，关于这个莫名其妙的搭讪者，光没有任何好感。  
"…还有这位进藤君的青梅竹马小姐，你好。"名叫久原的少年笑眯眯地向明明伸出右手。  
"啊…请多指教。"明明不明所以地挂着古怪的微笑和他握手。  
"喂！这是什么状况？!"光再度暴走，"你到底是什么人？"  
万年不变的标准表情:"我不是说过了么，久原灯啊。"  
"我在问你你怎么会认识我!"光的额头上冒出青筋。  
—话说，灯这个名字是什么意思，哪有人叫这种诡异的名字的？读作"raiito"的字听起来就是娘娘腔啊…  
光已经混乱不堪了。  
"啊啦，绿灯亮了。先过去吧，进藤君。"久原眯眯笑道。  
简直是一锤子砸在棉花上，光愤然尾随。久原少年的心情似乎因为调戏小光而好的不得了，笑容愈发灿烂。

光所在的小学，开学典礼结束后。  
光慢吞吞地整理着新发放的课本，心中怨念难以祛除。明明只是六年级的小学生，真不明白怎会有如此庞大的功课量。  
"安静!"  
光没有抬头就知道是班主任在说话，于是继续闷声捣鼓隐蔽在课桌下的漫画。  
"今天要给大家介绍一个新同学，大家要好好相处哦。"  
光撩起右眼皮，瞄一眼讲桌旁边的个子矮矮的久原灯，心想这个家伙真能装绅士，其实内心腹黑得很吧。  
"大家好，我是来自福冈的久原灯。"人畜无害的脸让光有点不爽，"爱好是围棋，请多指教。"  
围棋？那不是老爷爷才会玩的东西吗？光瞬间失去了兴趣。自己家的爷爷进藤平八也喜欢围棋得紧，在试图诱惑自己学下棋多次无功而返之后仍念念不忘啰嗦几句"小光也陪爷爷下一局嘛"，搞得围棋变成了自己完全不想主动去碰的游戏。  
"那么，久原君，今天先坐在进藤君旁边吧！"  
光一愣。  
这算什么，虽然自己坐在最后一排正好轮空，但也不至于这么巧吧！可恶，为什么甩不掉这个白痴啊！  
"或许这就是传说中的有缘吧，进藤君。"似乎猜到了他的想法，久原拉开椅子坐下时眼角流露出危险的光芒，"和你的会面我可是期待已久了哟，呵呵…"  
他这一笑，让光头皮发麻。  
等一下，期待已久…难道真的与自己有什么关系？  
光狐疑地看着久原的侧脸，始终看不出个所以然，只发现久原的头发和自己一样是带金色的。  
莫名的亲切感。  
直到放学，光都忘记问久原关于他的话究竟是什么意思，等到光猛然发觉的时候，夕阳已经笼罩了整片天空。  
—嘛，反正也不是什么大不了的事，明天再问就行了。光这样想着，开始思念家中热气腾腾的拉面。

久原家。  
"我回来了。"灯礼貌地用了敬语，才脱下鞋走进屋内。  
"小灯回来啦…新学校怎么样？"拐角处，母亲正在打扫新搬来的房子，见他回来，擦擦额上的汗水，温柔地对他笑。  
"嗯。很好。"灯的语气并不亲密，却很感激她的关心。  
"你要去的围棋学校你父亲已经联系上了，这周末直接上课就行。"母亲想起什么，摸出一张学员证，递给灯，"好像是有职业棋士坐镇的地方，很厉害的样子。"  
灯眼中有某种说不清的光芒亮了起来。虽然只是一瞬间，他突然想起了某个人，和某段过去的梦境。  
"万分感谢。"他收好那张薄薄的纸，只觉得有种难以言喻的欣喜油然而生。  
他自从穿越到这个五年级小学生久原灯的身体上来之后，已经学了一年的围棋，但苦于福冈没有出色的师资，始终得不到理想的进步。好不容易蹭到东京，不抓紧时间精进棋艺的话，等主线剧情一展开就会被进藤光的主角光环虐死。  
这可不行，他的目标是拜佐为为师啊，没点资本怎么可能赢得佐为的认可？  
（众人:你太天真了孩子。）  
"啊，是芦原先生的围棋教室…"他仔细研究那张学员证上的内容之后，才惊讶地发现。  
"认识的人？"母亲继续着手边的工作。  
"不…只是听说过…"灯一直以为自己会去白川的围棋教室，因为棋魂的原作并没有提到过其他学习围棋的地方。  
其实比起芦原，白川更适合做一个老师也不一定。但是，虽然年轻，但身出塔矢门下，芦原的潜力明显高于白川，这一点灯心里洞若观火。  
又来了…能有职业棋士当老师本身就是件幸福的事，灯摇摇头，提醒自己别太挑剔。心里期待已久，万一得不偿失可就糗大了。  
"是很有名的棋士？"母亲随意询问。  
"在围棋周刊上见过。"灯回答，"前年入段的芦原三段。"  
这一年以来，父母并没有干涉他学围棋的决定，灯要说不愧疚是不可能的，毕竟职业棋士可不是那么简单就能当的上的。灯以前在福冈的启蒙老师是山下田茶业余7段，实力与职业棋士不相上下，但考职业棋士的梦想却一直没能实现。  
现在，虽然肯定佐为的出现会改变他的生活，但是说心里话，灯完全不能预测自己究竟有多大的潜力。  
二十不成国手终生无望…灯当然不想相信，但至少他得自己养的活自己吧！不能因为围棋给周围的人带来麻烦，至少，他不想让遗憾的事情再度发生。  
绝对不要。  
"这样啊…待会儿下来吃晚饭，可别又打着谱就忘了。"母亲耐心地叮嘱。  
由于在老师处学习的时间实在不多，灯每晚都会自己打谱，当然是秀策流的棋谱为主，常常忘记时间。  
灯有点迷茫。如果不是因为今天终于见到了传说中的进藤光，他一定会觉得和穿越之前没什么两样，只是年轻了几岁而已。  
到底…来到这里之后，有什么东西和以前不一样了呢？  
"是…我知道了。"  
尽管想真心对待这边的父母，但气氛还是不由自主地客气起来。  
母亲未曾明说，可是她决不可能没有发现儿子性格大变的问题。灯也只好先不捅破这层纸，只当是自己后知后觉。  
回到房间，打开棋罐，灯再度陷入沉思。

注:芦原弘幸目前是十九岁，但是这里设定他为三段(参考角色设定集)，每周一次教小孩子围棋，也是职业棋士里常见的围棋普及工作，而且目前灯还没有展现出特别的才能，让哪位高段棋士收他为徒未免不切实际（小久也想啊），等佐为登场之后再说这些吧。  
以上。  
●○●○

次局 围棋与少年  
Go and boy

"进藤!这边—"  
高个子男生挥舞着右手，朝光大叫。  
"哦。"光右脚发力，把足球传给他，然后慢下自己的脚步。  
"喂，你今天有点心不在焉呢，阿光。"  
身后的宽脸队友担心地问。  
"我没事。就是有点累，先去休息一下吧。"光难得没有逞强，脚步软软地走向场外。  
"进藤他精神不太好啊。"比赛中断，队长一脸不满，"害我们连输三个球，他真的没问题吗？"  
光无视了他们的议论，在草地上一屁股坐下。  
"哟，进藤。"正在看书的灯很快就叫的熟落，"球踢得不错。"  
"我看你根本什么运动都不参加啊…跟个女孩子似的。"光揶揄道，"生活不会很无聊吗？"  
"…这种玩笑话不要随便说好吧!"灯黑线，"而且也不是只有运动能打发时间。我无聊的时候会看棋谱。"  
光这才看见他手中的小册子，书皮都快被翻破了。  
"你还真喜欢围棋。"光嘟囔着。真是个不可理喻的家伙啊…  
"嗯，围棋是我的生命。"灯点点头，眼中并无半分玩笑的意味。  
光本想嘲笑他，到嘴的话又被他认真的神情憋了回去。  
不像是在信口开河。  
灯的眼神中，闪烁着某种光从未见过的热切，如此动人心魄。  
"…是吗。"光改口说，"把围棋看做生命，我可想都没想过…"  
"不，迟早有一天你也会的。"灯笑了，笑得洞穿一切。光总是猜不透他的想法，他很讨厌这样的感觉。  
"才不会呢。"光条件反射性否认。  
"…也许吧。"灯终于让步。  
"你到底在想些什么？真是的…对了，你还没解释过你为啥会认识我吧？"光突然坐直，恶狠狠地注视着他。  
灯装作陶醉的样子:"总有一天会告诉你的，现在还不是时候。"  
光对小亮说的话，作为挡箭牌再合适不过。  
光额上青筋暴起:"你小子…"  
灯无视了他的挑衅，自顾自地接着看棋谱，光疑惑许久，最终还是没有追问。  
直觉告诉他，这个人没有说谎。而且，现在还不是追问他的最佳时机。  
"算了。"光拍拍屁股走人，"我要去踢球了。"  
"走好。"灯抬起手算是告别，"别硬撑着，如果不舒服的话。"  
光的脚步一滞。  
"啊，不用你瞎操心。"  
这样说着，嘴角却不自觉地翘了起来。

灯独自一人走在回家的路上，回忆了一下今天所学的内容。作为一个学生，好好学习是应该的，何况，万一当不上职业棋士，起码也不能饿死自己。他已经决定了，如果不当职业棋士就去做记者，当然是棋院的记者。这样一来，学习也就成了必修课。  
还好小学生的学习根本不用费脑子。  
只是有时候考虑得太多，反而成为了掣肘，这个道理，他竟然到那么遥远的以后，才慢慢感受到。  
为了一个梦想，势必会丢失一些其他的选择，明明是这样简单的事情，要真正地理解却还是很难很难。  
"喔…围棋会所…"他停在一家陈旧的地下围棋沙龙门口。  
这不是三谷常去的地方吗？不过，到目前为止他还未和三谷搭上话，何况此时三谷会不会下围棋都是未知数。  
犹豫片刻，终于推门而入。  
一阵烟味飘入灯的鼻腔，他皱着眉头适应了昏暗的灯光，向内走去。  
"嗯？"收银的老爷爷看了他一眼，"小学生？"  
潜台词灯已经不想猜了。  
"小孩500元对吧？"灯放下书包，换上笑脸，"今天只是来试试我的实力到底是什么水准罢了，老板就少收我一点钱怎么样？"  
几个大叔奇怪地扭头看他。  
"…没关系，第一次来的话，就不收你的钱了。"老爷爷慈祥地笑着，似乎想起了自己的孙子。  
—果然是个寂寞的好人啊。  
"老修，你这也太干脆啦，我怎么没有这待遇？"一个大叔豪爽地拉开灯面前的椅子，"呐，小哥，我们来下吧。需要让子吗？"  
灯不知道面前这个人的实力，只好说:"不分先试试的话就不知道吧…"  
"哟，分先？"大叔摸了摸鼻子，"你挺有自信的嘛…好，就先用分先和你过几招。"  
灯淡淡一笑。他只知道，自己的实力只接近业余三段，根本不好意思到处乱跑，不过和围棋会所里的大叔下下应该是没那么简单输掉的。  
"请多指教。"  
"啊啊啊，久原你居然跑去那种地方？"  
光一脸惊讶。他看见灯走进地下围棋会所时，还以为灯是被骗了，说不定不能活着回来被卖去当童工什么的…  
（众：少年你想多了。。。）  
"不可以吗？"灯低头看定式的书，"我昨天赢了三个人喔，他们还请我吃了晚饭。"  
这种超淡定的冷静让光忍受不了:"可是，你家里知道吗？"  
灯若有所思:"进藤你的本质还是好孩子啊。"  
"你给我闭嘴混帐!"光又怒了。  
"放心，我只是抽空去看看。"他摇摇头，语气毫无起伏，"没有合适的对手，我不会常去的。"  
光心想再也不管这个白痴的问题了，打开社会科的课本开始睡觉。  
"进藤…未来我的对手，说不定会是你啊。"  
他喃喃自语，也不管光到底有没有听见，埋头迷失在书里。  
虽然充满着不确定性，却依旧固执地向往着彼方。  
—我是不是，很奇怪？  
"我说，进藤…"他抓起光的书本，"别睡了，你还是好好听课吧…"  
光报复似的不理他。  
"要是零用钱又被扣了可与我无关哦。"灯不再看他，"你不想去海王吗？这个成绩八成是考不上的。"  
"谁要去海王了？!"光烦躁地抬头，"叶濑中轻轻松松的不是更好？整天就知道学习，你会未老先衰的。"  
灯亮出必杀技:"因为海王中的围棋社很厉害啊!"  
"所以说…那跟我有什么关系…"  
"进藤你迟早有一天会知道的!"  
"…又来了…你直说不行么…"  
"…天机不可泄露!进藤你自己参悟就好。"  
"…果然。"  
这样无厘头的争吵，在他们之间至少发生了几十次，每一次，都以灯胜出告终。  
灯只是一直在静静地等待着，那场命运的相逢。

●○●○  
三局 灯与芦原  
Light X Ashihara

我的心曾悲伤七次。  
第一次，当它本可进取时，却故作谦卑；  
第二次，当它在空虚时，用爱欲来填充；  
第三次，在困难和容易之间，它选择了容易；  
第四次，它犯了错，却借由别人也会犯错来宽慰自己；  
第五次，它自由软弱，却把它认为是生命的坚韧；  
第六次，当它鄙夷一张丑恶的嘴脸时，却不知那正是自己面具中的一副；  
第七次，它侧身于生活的污泥中，虽不甘心，却又畏首畏尾。  
—纪伯伦《 我的心曾悲伤七次 》

星期日的上午，天气一片阴霾，眼看就要下雨了。灯哀怨地翻着白眼，明明昨天还万里无云，转眼就变天，还好芦原的围棋教室离得近。  
"路上小心。"母亲递过来一把黑色的伞，"不要太急了，时间还早。"  
"嗯，我走了。"  
灯穿过马路，没多久就走到一座大楼前，寻着楼梯走上二楼。荧蓝色的光线装饰着视野，让灯感到不可思议的温暖。  
"嗯…就是这里。"他礼貌地敲敲门，静待答复。  
门"吱哑"一声被拉开，听清脆的振幅就能猜到是新换的。也对，芦原入段才三年…教别人围棋说实话稍微有点早了。  
"是久原同学？"开门的是年轻的芦原，门里还没有其他人，看来灯不小心早到了点。  
"早上好，芦原老师。"  
初次见面，他还摸不清楚相处的方式。只老老实实地鞠了躬。  
"不要那么拘束啦…我是个个性很随和的人喔。而且我也是个围棋界的新人，叫我老师还很不适应呢…"芦原转过身去，"要喝点什么吗？"  
"那个…不必麻烦…"  
"果汁还是绿茶？"芦原明显无视了他的婉拒，"我这里没有咖啡。"  
"…好吧，绿茶就行。"灯妥协了。他一向对这种人最没办法，因为不管你怎么拒绝都没有意义。  
"久原同学的爱好很特别呢，像你那个年纪的孩子不是一般都比较喜欢果汁吗？"芦原好奇地问。  
—那当然，我又不是小学生。  
"只是不喜欢太甜的东西。"灯解释道。这句是实话。  
"是吗…"芦原端来一杯茶，又给自己满上一杯，"你的事情我已经从你父亲那里听说过了…先和我下一局吧。"  
这是为了检测灯的真实水平。  
"我会全力以赴的。"灯低下头，行礼道。  
"普通的让子棋不能完全看出你的布局风格，这样吧，我让你自由五子，你执黑不贴目，应该差不多够用…"芦原笑着把黑棋挪给他，明显是指导棋，灯很高兴，这还是头一次与职业棋士对奕，即使是指导棋也会非常有意思。  
"请开始吧，芦原老师。"灯打开棋罐的盖子，"请多指教。"  
"请多指教。"芦原笑着回应。  
灯开始摆让子。清一色秀策流布局。灯下出了三个小目小飞守角。之后，甚至还用出了一个小尖。  
"你只喜欢秀策流？"又过十几手之后，芦原托着下巴，若有所思。  
"是的。"灯果断承认。  
"请别介意，本因坊秀策是日本最顶尖的棋手之一…"芦原的口气放缓，好像是不想打击他，"只是以现代围棋的规则，秀策流已经不常见了。你现在的手法太过生硬，使用秀策流稍微有点勉强。"  
"是，我心里有数。不过，如果不试试生硬地使用，也就不会有游刃有余的一天。"灯咬紧下唇，并没有退让，"我的目标是神之一手，那么就必须朝着最艰难的道路前行。"  
秀策时代的规则与现代有许多出入，学习秀策棋谱的时候如果没有充足的现代定石的基础，就会不适应实战。灯非常清楚。  
但是，佐为是特殊的。异于任何名师的存在。  
因为…  
灯之所以会出现在这里，也与佐为有千丝万缕的联系。  
"神之一手？！"芦原惊讶地掩住笑意，"如今这么说的孩子，我只认识一个。"  
灯猛地仰头。难道说…  
"你知道塔矢名人的儿子吗？"芦原颇为骄傲，似乎塔矢亮是他家生的。也许他们确实关系不错。  
"嗯。"灯点点头，"是塔矢亮吧。"  
"你也听过他啊。"芦原开心地说，"他是我的师弟，除了围棋什么都不感兴趣。不过，也正因为那样，他才会强得令人发指。"  
灯也很开心，认识芦原就意味着迟早会见到亮，能与塔矢亮过招一直是灯的愿望。  
"有一颗专注的心是下得一手好棋的前提。"灯说。  
芦原眨眨眼:"和你说话就像在跟同辈交流一样…喂，久原同学你真的是小六生？"  
—不好…  
"那当然。"灯连忙打哈哈，"您可不是第一个这么说的人。其实我没有那么显老啊…呵呵…"  
芦原大笑几声，继续下棋。  
灯松了口气。他穿越之前就快16岁了，又在这个久原灯身上呆了一年，现在说话不像小学生才是正常的。  
到了终局，灯竟然赢了一目，不过他明白芦原并没有竭尽全力，这只是一局比较认真的指导棋而已。  
"你的实力我大概清楚了…"芦原温和地收起棋盘，说，"在我这里学习没有问题。不过我也说过了，我只是个围棋界的新人，或许没有那么多可以教给你的知识。就算那样你也愿意在我这里学习吗？"  
这是接受了的意思？灯欣慰地站起身。  
"是的。学习围棋不需要挑三拣四，至少我是那样想的。"  
芦原对他的回答赞许地点头默认。  
"现在去上课吧，他们也都到了。"芦原脸色不错，对他应该是满意的。职业棋士的认可，也是支持灯在围棋之路上前行的重要动力。  
"是。"  
—就算再困难，也会矢志不渝。这就是我的决心。  
—阿昭，你要等着我，实现我们的梦想。

光睡得正开心，梦见无数碗拉面朝自己飞来，突然觉得头上被什么东西砸到，吃痛地醒了过来。  
"别睡了，进藤。"同桌的灯手上拿着书，刚刚他就是用那本硬皮书打了光。  
"…什么啊，是你…"光睡眼惺忪，"有事吗？"  
"周末有空吗？"灯难得地发出邀约。  
光记得，灯一向是不怎么喜欢与同龄人一起玩的，尤其是打游戏。  
"诶？你该不会是回心转意了吧？"光丝毫没有发觉他用错了词，"要去哪里？"  
"元都会议中心。"灯面无表情。  
"哈？！"光的嘴变成o型，"喂喂，那不是个气场可怕的举行政治活动的地方吗？你去那里要干嘛？！"  
"有个春季儿童围棋大赛，我要参加决赛。"灯扬起手中的书晃了晃，"你也一起去。"  
用的是陈述句，潜台词就是你非去不可，否则…呵呵呵呵呵…  
光冷汗连连。  
"我拒绝！明明约了我去吃章鱼烧—"  
"推辞掉。"灯不容置否地威胁道。  
"…为什么又是围棋？！"光真心不懂，他们才认识一个月，不知何故灯一直坚信自己是未来的围棋大师。  
"你总有一天会明白。"灯悠闲地说。  
"又来？！"光无力地捂脸。  
"去吧，让你感觉感觉大家对围棋的热爱。"灯突然正色道，"我们…都是为了同一个目标在燃烧生命啊。"  
尽管听起来极其不搭调，光却感到隐隐约约的感动—久原灯并不是在"随便地"喜欢围棋。  
如果我也能，这样全身心投入到一件事情里…不知会是怎样的心情呢？  
一直以来"随便地"活着的，玩世不恭的自己，认为所有的小学生都是这样，也就应该是这样…从来没有考虑过，为什么要努力去完成一个目标。  
"呐，久原。"光恍惚地问。  
"嗯？"  
"你为什么要下围棋？"光与灯四目相对，瞳中闪烁着探究的意味。  
你为什么要下围棋？  
灯想起了高永夏，在北斗杯上对光的质问。他从未忘记过光的回答，至今记忆犹新。  
现在情形却是相反的呢。  
灯微微一笑:"我为什么要下围棋？曾经有一个人说过，是为了连接遥远的过去和遥远的未来。"  
光没有接话。  
"不过对于我…大概只是等待和某人下一次的相遇吧。"灯垂下眼帘。  
某个人…  
光理解不能，但他并没有反射性地回嘴。  
"奇怪的人。"光扭过头，"好啦，看在你那令人钦佩的热情的份上，我就做一回好人陪你去好了。"  
灯换上笑脸:"谢啦。"  
—喂喂有谁能告诉自己为什么又有种上当了的感觉？  
光扯下脸，下定决心再也不信他说的话了。  
至此，灯穿越来日本已经一年，学围棋十一个月零二十九天，认识光不多不少正好一个月。

作者有话要说:  
其实写到这里时，我才学围棋一个月…典型的为了写同人才抱佛脚的人，大家体谅体谅我吧泪奔—  
以上。  
●○●○

四局 失之交臂  
By a narrow chance

时间总是过得很快。  
四月的最后一个周日，元都会议中心，大厅，春季全国儿童围棋大赛(文部大臣杯少男少女围棋大赛)赛场。  
灯耐心地别上号码牌，对母亲挥手示意。  
"加油哦，阿灯。"母亲在赛场等候区笑着对他做了个"fight"的手势。  
比谁都重视礼仪的母亲，只有这时才会露出孩童般的一面。  
"放心吧。午饭我自己解决，妈妈您先回去吧，做好晚餐等我回来。"  
灯一点都不紧张，他来参赛纯属规矩—芦原门下的几个孩子都会参加的活动，如果自己推辞掉未免太过不近人情。  
其实，他们这些以职业棋士为目标的孩子也确实需要在大赛里磨练身手，有些时候，围棋并不是有才能就可以取得胜利的。  
智慧只在关键的时刻发挥作用。  
而且，如果能在比赛里认识几个未来的同僚，灯会很激动的。能在全国性比赛里拔得头筹的孩子绝对不简单，就算是业余比赛也不容小觑。  
几日前，灯与芦原之间有这样一段对话:

"芦原老师。"灯叫住了打算起身的芦原。  
"想出来新招了？"芦原折返。  
"不…只是有点好奇。如果我和塔矢亮君互先的话，我赢的概率又多少"灯问。  
在问这个问题前，他已经做好了充足的心理准备。  
芦原笑道:"想和他对局？现在说不定也就百分之一的概率吧，如果小亮尽全力的话。"  
灯还是严重被打击。  
"那以后呢？…"我还活不活了。  
"以你现在的状态，确实…三年内有希望追上他。"芦原摸摸头，"连我都偶尔会输给小亮呢，看你潜力如何啦。"  
三年后，追上的是现在的亮吧…那时他都不知道该飞到哪里去了。  
灯无奈。只能坐等佐为出现，说不定才能有飞速的进步。  
"但是久原同学在其他同龄人里绝对是高手。"芦原认真地说，"你拥有其他孩子很难拥有的专注力。"  
那必然。同龄，也不看看我都多少岁了。灯内心吐槽。  
"总有一天，你会超过我，站在职业棋坛的顶峰吧…"芦原感慨良多地添一句，"那也不是绝无可能的哦。"  
灯的嘴角抽搐着。那也未免太过摇远了吧，主角光环的高度。  
（众：你有必要每听一句话就吐槽一句吗…）  
"看你一脸难以置信的表情，果然久原同学对自己没有什么信心？"芦原笑眯眯地望着他，"既然全身心地喜欢围棋，就应该有战胜所有对手的愿望才对啊。"  
灯陷入沉思。  
芦原说的没错，神之一手的目标要想实现，就必须击败无数敌人，从无数场战斗之中浴火重生。  
这是某个人曾经用生命告诉他的，真实。  
"也许吧。"灯想不到什么合适的回答，"只是，人总得脚踏实地一点，我现在还没有说出大话的权利，仅此而已。"  
被灯的话引发共鸣的芦原止不住对这个小孩的惊异。这哪里像个小学生嘛…简直比小亮还早熟…  
"嗯嗯，久原同学有没有考虑过做院生？"芦原提出，"我这里的孩子资质终究不是最高的，想找到契合的对手，棋院里的机会更大哦。"  
"这倒不必。对手的话，可以勉强算已经有了吧。"  
灯之前确实犹豫过院生的事，但鱼和熊掌不可兼得，院生训练和芦原的围棋教室是撞山的—他只有一个周日啊！  
所以还是先把芦原的家底学个大概再转移阵地比较好。所谓厚积薄发，总得有个积的过程。  
"啊？已经有对手了啊…"芦原凑近了一点，"能被你视为对手的孩子，我也很好奇会是什么样子的人呢。"  
什么样的人…  
进藤光明显就是个又懒又蠢的大笨蛋嘛。唯一的优点，就是总能轻轻松松把塔矢亮逼入暴走状态。  
当然灯没有这么说。  
"我也不确定。我还没有和他对局过。"灯盯着棋盘半是扯谎半是真地说道。  
"还没有对局过就是你的对手？"芦原震惊的面孔弄得灯也觉得有点不可信，"…确实是你的作风。"  
呃…自己的形象到底有多不正常…  
灯笑道:"等他当上职业棋士，您就会认识他了。"  
"是吗…他叫什么名字？"芦原随意打听。  
"进藤光…他叫，进藤光。"  
灯一字一顿地回答。  
围棋界未来的新星，以及与他紧密相连的千年幽魂，藤原佐为。他们的出现，和一群出色的年轻人一起，将带来新的浪潮。  
如果真的到了那一天，我不想被他们落在身后。  
不想一个人落寞。

时间转回围棋大赛赛场。  
大厅一片肃静，只能听见偶尔的拍照声和棋子与棋盘之间清脆的珠玉之声。灯已经开始了第一局比赛，对手是个女生，棋力一般，灯有把握中盘胜出。  
光在对奕的棋桌旁，静静地等待着。  
早知道还是不该来的，完全看不懂啊，围棋什么的果然很枯燥…光在严肃的冰点气氛中显得格格不入。  
"我…输了。"女生低下头，声音颤抖。  
"啊…好厉害。"光没想到会这么快，因为四周的对局都还在进行中。  
"多谢指教。"灯尊重地弯腰，而后慢条斯理地收棋子。  
"我说，久原…我还是出去好了，这个地方好压抑。"  
光连气都不敢喘。对面的女生开始嘤嘤地抽泣，他觉得很难受。  
"这就是赛场。"灯站起身，推紧座椅，"下一场是下午，还有时间，我们先去吃点什么吧，我请客还不行么。"  
"好啊！要请我吃什么？"光立刻来了精神。  
灯神秘地一笑:"拉面。"  
"啊！久原你知道我喜欢吃拉面吖！久原你真是个好人！"光激动地叫起来。  
"白…白痴！这里还在比赛啊！"灯一把捂住他的嘴。  
"喂！！你们几个！"保安怒视他们。  
"对不起，对不起！"  
慌里慌张地跑出会议中心，两人选了一家不错的拉面店，各点了一碗加大的拉面。  
"所以，如果下午那场你也赢了的话，就能参加来周的总决赛？"光猜测道。  
"算是吧。"灯点点头，"奖金有五万元，能买个好一点的棋盘了。"  
"噗—"光喝下的水尽数被喷出，他合不拢嘴地指着灯的脸，"五…五万？！"  
灯淡定地承认:"是哦，五万。"  
光笑嘻嘻地凑上来:"有那么多钱，那我也要学围棋！"  
哎？设定不是这样的吧…灯对他的反应既在意料之中又在意料之外。  
"那算什么？"灯还是止不住愤怒。  
在真正开始学围棋之前，他确实也有过光的想法，和佐为一起创造神局，还能不愁生计…但是现在，佐为的力量对于自己来说，只是通向神之一手的有效途径而已。  
期待见到佐为，大抵也只是单纯的喜欢他的围棋吧。  
和佐为一起下棋，是灯最想实现的愿望。  
"诶？"光神经迟钝。  
"那算什么？！"灯忍住不悦，压抑住语气里的严厉质问他，"你是在开玩笑，还是在说真心话？"  
顾不上为什么教训光的任务变成了自己的事，灯只觉得不能接受这样的光。  
"…唔…我就是随口说说啦。"光也察觉到了不对劲的地方，退让道。  
灯知道是自己说得太严重了。不论如何光只是个从未碰过围棋的孩子，在认真地喜欢上某件事之前，无法理解视围棋为生命的人的执着也是在所难免。  
"以后不要和棋手说这种话。"灯缓和口吻，"这对他们来说可能是无心的侮辱。"  
光怔在原处，似乎在体会着灯的叮嘱。  
"如果你真心想学围棋的话，就去你爷爷家看看吧。"灯隐约有种剧情会被他打乱的错觉，"不过记得叫我一起。"  
光迷惑不解，但还是同意了，因为灯阴森的表情有点恐怖。  
"如果休息够了，就走啦…"灯掏出钱包，恢复了开朗的笑容，"不想看我比赛的话，先回去也行。"  
明明想回家玩游戏机的光，"那我就回家了"的话却迟迟说不出口。半晌，放弃了一般地追上灯的脚步。  
"我才不走呢！"光下定决心，虽然完全不知道哪来的直觉，"赢了再请我吃一碗拉面！"  
灯宽容地笑笑，不说拒绝的话。  
终究有一天他会明白，围棋的意义。  
对于光，对于佐为，对于亮，抑或对于灯自己，某个人下棋的起因或许不一样，理由却一定有相同之处。这样的他们，所要迈向的必然是同一个终点—  
神之一手。  
为了那个目标，他们绝不会停下脚步。

五局 意外的对手  
Astonishing adversary

半决赛胜出，灯的心情多云转晴。父母以前给自己买过一个折叠棋盘，但灯一直觉得用着不爽，想换一个带脚的棋桌，这一点他和光其实是非常相似的，尽管他不想承认。  
对于久原家来言，负担一个棋盘是没什么问题的，但是灯更想试试看自己去争取，这样感觉不一样。  
就好像最重要的东西必须由自己亲自守护一样，那样的固执，说不上是好事还是坏事。  
眼看决赛的最后一场来的最后一场来临，芦原门下只剩他一人还在战场上了，果然灯对自己的实力一直没有估计错误…开玩笑！要是随随便便输给小学生，让他怎么面对以后的职业棋坛？  
"阿光，周日要去新开的漫画书店吗？"  
有几个贼头贼脑的男生跑来光的座位前，直接忽略了灯的存在。  
光的朋友大部分都是这样的人。有时灯会忍不住怀疑，那个文质彬彬的塔矢亮真的是光的挚友？  
"啊，抱歉，周日我要去看久原的棋赛…下次吧。"光很讲原则地谢绝了邀请，虽然他内心极不情愿。  
"棋赛？什么棋？将棋？"一个瘦瘦的男孩追问，"我认识一个叫加贺的将棋前辈哦，他在去年拿过东京少年将棋赛的冠军！"  
哦，是那家伙。明明围棋下得挺好，被塔矢气去下将棋的加贺铁男。  
"笨蛋，是围棋啦围棋。"光不怎么想讨论这个问题，因为他本人既不会下将棋也不会下围棋，"有事问他啦。"  
等到那几个男生失去兴趣走掉之后，灯才转向光。  
"真的要去？"  
"不是上次就说好了吗，不过你还是要请我吃拉面。"光的眼中拉面仍然是第一位的。  
"…"

灯今天总是感到没办法解释的不安。  
坐地铁赶往比赛场地，人早就到齐，只差他和光了。  
"差点迟到，久原灯。"他的竞争者坐在椅子上，举止散漫，"是轻松得不屑一顾，还是怕得不敢和我对奕了啊？"  
灯仔细一看这个人，居然是卷毛的矶部秀树！这位挑战塔矢亮失败的剧情牺牲者，难道在这些大赛里他一直在拿冠军？  
脑子一团乱麻，灯终于放弃了思考，快步上前。  
"对不起，久等了。"端正地微笑着，不理睬对方的挑衅。  
"…哼，开始吧。"矶部也不再耍嘴皮子，灯猜到他心里也紧张的要命吧。  
一旁的记录员示意他们可以开局了。  
"请吧。"灯俨然一副指导老师的样子，这姿态惹怒了矶部。矶部一向很讨厌以高人一等的态度待人的对手，尤其是今天这个明明和自己同龄却老气横秋的久原灯。  
其实灯根本没有那个意思，只是站在16岁少年的角度，想让让这个比他小很多的孩子，只是他忘记了自己现在看起来就和这个孩子一样大。  
"啪！"矶部捏起一颗黑子摔在棋盘上。  
"一，二，三，四…十二。我执黑。"灯中规中矩地低下头，"请多指教。"  
矶部不冷不热地回应:"请多指教。"  
开局，灯毫不犹豫地用上了最熟稔的小目小飞，矶部的反应很平常。  
就是一局普通的对局而已—灯有点失望，原本以为矶部会比自己强上不少的。  
"喂，你不认真的话，可是会吃大亏的。"矶部皱眉。  
灯意识到自己一不小心想多了。这对矶部实在太不尊重。  
"抱歉。"灯快速落下一子。  
矶部勾起一抹得意的笑。  
看起来这个久原也不过如此，连这样的小计策都无法识破。据说他还只学了一年围棋，当然比不过从小摸棋子的自己。  
另一边的灯却不紧不慢地继续落子。  
"哈，这一下右边的子就全是我的了。"矶部掩饰不住眼中的喜悦，只差一步…  
"你想下这里，对吧。"灯摇了摇头，用眼神这样说。  
他手中的棋子刚接触棋盘，矶部的脸色就变得煞白。  
什么时候…  
"他的意图是好的，不过手法生疏了点。"灯欺负小孩子有点过意不去，心里暗想，"但是在同样年纪的孩子里，他真的很强。"  
矶部的指尖微微颤抖。对方早已察觉这个陷阱，还利用他的松懈转而把自己进攻的子变成自取灭亡的子…思考时间不过几分钟，这场对局也才进行了半小时，自己已经在不知不觉间落入劣势…  
不是自己下错了子，只是对手能发现更好的棋步。  
一直以为这种比赛的优胜是很简单的矶部，第一次正视对手。  
"我不会放弃的。不好意思！"矶部咬紧牙关开始左面的争夺。  
白子并非没有活路，只是，想找到不太容易。灯之所以能使用出这个方法，也是托前几日研究的秀策的棋谱的福，算是侥幸。  
虽说是侥幸，若论硬拼，灯也不一定会输。  
"…我输了。"矶部的声音正在尽全力保持平静。  
终局，灯胜五目半。一路并不轻松，矶部确实是个难缠的孩子。  
"承让。"灯不想打击他，默默地离开。  
颁奖仪式在午后举行，灯打算出去吃饭。这时，矶部突然叫住了他。  
"久原灯。"矶部背对着灯，灯看不见他的表情，"记住矶部秀树这个名字，我总有一天会打败你。"  
灯停下脚步，面露欣赏地回答:"好，我会好好记住的。如果你想找我，今年年末的全国大赛可别输在半决赛了。"  
什么嘛，这孩子也并不是毫无优点，原作里的他可是个输不起的偏执狂。  
"这句话，原封不动还给你。"矶部咬牙切齿。  
灯差点忍不住被逗笑。  
嘴仗这种事，虽然自己不擅长，但是还挺有意思的。  
"走吧，进藤。"灯回头招呼光。  
光的神色像是凝固的杀气和热血，还夹杂着一丝震撼。他已经沉浸在棋局中了。  
看灯下了三局棋，光再心不在焉也多少明白了点围棋的路数，他第一次感到了近在咫尺的渴望。那是一种说不出来的向往。为什么从来不能在棋盘面前安静下来的自己，会有这样的感觉？  
像他们一样…创造属于自己的宇宙…  
"进藤？"灯的叫声渐弱，他也被光的神色感染。  
"我说，久原。"光不由自主地迎上他的目光，"教我下围棋吧。"  
声音不大，却很清晰。  
灯的心情已经不能用震惊来形容。  
混乱啊…进藤光开始下围棋，难道不是因为佐为吗？他可没有抢佐为戏份的意思。  
对了…既然如此…  
"这可是你说的，不能后悔。"灯扯走他，"陪我去你爷爷家。"  
"上次我就想问了，为什么是爷爷…"光刚想说什么，就被堵回去了。  
"别啰嗦，你马上就会明白。"  
灯匆匆拦下一辆出租车，几乎是迫不及待地让光报上地址。  
光有点无语地看着自己的同桌，说想下围棋的是自己，怎么激动的反倒是他呢…  
灯紧紧握住双手。  
"进藤，我有话要说。"

●○●○  
六局 千年的岁月  
A thousand years

什么是永恒？  
每一个活着的人，似乎都很难为自己的生命设置真正的目标。  
虽然在朦胧中觉醒的那一刻起，都曾为自己的未来设计过宏观的发展规划，但是，鲜活的生命似乎和设定的目标大相径庭。  
生命的足迹走到今天，无论是一路步履维艰，还是轻松畅快，包括我们，都不曾为理想的实现而找到那清晰的印想的实现而找到那清晰的印痕。  
所以，没有独立的精神领地，没有个性的生动与闪光，没有自足的个体意志和理想，一个人无论面皮多么红润白皙，其生命都谈不上鲜活与健康；无论肉体的居住环境多么轩敞耀眼，其生态都是黯淡、阴郁和低垂的，灵魂都无法真正明快起来。  
而对于他们来说，围棋就是全部的精神领地。  
"你相信这个世界上有鬼魂存在吗，进藤？"  
灯遥望车窗外的街景，阳光炫目，与原作里光和明明偷溜进阁楼时的天气完全不同。  
"哈？你再说什么梦话？"光反应不过来。  
"…那就是不相信咯？"灯也不纠正，只是继续说，"如果亲眼见到呢？"  
光结结巴巴地张嘴:"那…那种事…"  
根本不可能。光想这样说，但是纠结了许久，还是没说出口。  
真的是…不可能的事吗？他其实也不敢肯定，也许内心深处的某个角落里，就潜藏着那样一种陌生的期待吧。  
"下车了，进藤。"  
不再难为光，灯首先打开了车门，把钱塞给司机，头也不回地大步走出。  
"啊…等等！久原！"光连忙跟上他的脚步，走进爷爷家的院子。  
进藤家一贯风风火火的传统再度得到了体现，他们前脚刚进门，后脚就听见爷爷精神矍铄的叫声:"这不是阿光吗？怎么，今天突然想起来看爷爷啦？哎，这是你的朋友？真是的，带朋友来玩也不提前交代一声，我好让你奶奶准备午饭…"  
"行了行了，爷爷，今天我们不是来蹭饭的。"光把灯往前一推，"你来解释。"  
灯仔仔细细地整理了下衣角，冲爷爷弯腰道:"打扰了，我是进藤的同学，久原灯。"  
"别客气。我怎么都没听阿光你提起过这位久原君…"爷爷瞪了光一眼，"平时你那帮朋友没一个像久原君这样有礼貌的。"  
光恶狠狠地对灯甩白眼。这小子比谁都能装乖孩子。  
偏偏爷爷还极其受用。  
"您缪赞了。"灯赶紧切入主题，"确实我此番前来，是因为听说您收藏了一个古棋盘。"  
古棋盘？虽然爷爷确实喜欢收集破烂，但为什么连自己都没听说过的东西灯会听说过？光只觉得灯身上的谜团更浓厚了。  
"古棋盘…"爷爷思索片刻，恍然大悟地抬头，"就是传说中会跑出戴高帽子的鬼魂的那个？"  
光大脑当机—之前灯特意提起过鬼，难不成真有鬼在棋盘里？这不科学！嗯嗯，一定只是这家伙好奇心作祟。  
冷静一下吧，鬼魂这种事根本不可能啦…  
"是的，所以我厚着脸皮请进藤带我来看看。"灯见接洽如此顺利，松了口气。  
"哈哈哈…鬼魂我可没见过，不过那棋盘有点破了，没什么好看的。"爷爷不以为意地大笑。  
"都到这里来了，不看未免太可惜…"灯维持标准微笑，"就当是娱乐吧！"  
爷爷自然不会为难他:"没问题，阿光你带他上去吧，就在阁楼里，你们好好玩着，我还要陪你奶奶去看电视，就不去啦。"  
"啊，知道了知道了！"光巴不得他赶紧离开，越快越好，"不用管我们。"  
灯这才有功夫扫视四周，正常的民居，看不出任何特别之处。除了…  
"不过，你为什么非要拉着我看那个棋盘不可？"光爬上阁楼的梯子，边打量阁楼里的布局边问，"棋盘的话，不是到处都是吗？"  
"不一样的。"灯也不多费口舌，和他一起找寻。  
手上的动作泄露了他内心的不平静。即将见到佐为，换成任何人都会兴奋不已。  
"啊，找到了，是这个吧？"  
光抱出一个方形的布满灰尘的棋桌。  
"没错…"  
灯蹲下身，用一旁的抹布细细擦拭棋盘的表面，脸色却越来越没有血色。  
为什么…  
"你怎么了？"光担心地看着不自然的灯。  
为什么…棋盘上没有血迹？  
"进藤…"灯想到了一个非常糟糕的假设，但他除了亲手确认之外别无他法，"你…看得见这片血迹吗？"  
棋盘空白得刺眼。  
"呃？这不是很明显吗？"光指着角上一尘不染的地方说。  
灯的面色更加难看了。  
我…看不见佐为？！可是为什么啊…神让自己穿越到这里，却看不见那片血迹？难道自己的命运，注定是陪衬的背景？  
为什么…能和佐为缔结羁绊的，始终只有进藤光呢？  
既然如此，来到这里又有什么意义？  
光本来想问灯是不是不舒服，却觉得仓库里的温度好像突然下降了。  
—找到了。  
光听见了一个温柔的声音。  
声音清晰明亮，近在咫尺。  
四周除去发愣的灯之外空无一人。光回过头去…  
只有棋盘在。  
他小小声地松了一口气。不会吧…可是…他马上陷入天人交战的状态，下一刻，他决定还是逃走好了。  
不过—  
一阵馨香突然笼罩着光。  
宛如月光般的薄衣，轻轻地拂过光的脸颊。  
—感谢世上所有的神明!  
十分沁凉悦耳的声音。  
声音的主人也同样清俊神美。  
珍珠色的和衣上披着外袍，宛如夜色般的深蓝衬衣则从襟口处透了出来；一头又长又亮的黑发束在肩后，肌肤如同陶瓷般雪白无暇，细长的眼瞳散发着强烈的光辉。  
光双眼圆睁。  
他不知道眼前的这个"人"是谁，不过看到对方穿着古时候的服装。使他蓦然惊觉到眼前的这个"人"好像应该不可能出现在这里吧。  
尖叫声顿时冲出喉咙。  
那个"人"朝着光迈出一步。  
光像着了魔似地无法动弹。  
两人的视线交会，那"人"微微地笑了。  
瞬间，光的视线完全被耀眼的白光填满。  
黑暗降临，光便就这样坠落其中。  
"进藤？！"灯知道是佐为出现了，可是他什么都看不见，心里无来由的涌上一种恐惧感。  
—不好…还是得叫救护车…  
权衡只用了一瞬间，灯抑制住隐隐的嫉妒和寂寞，向楼下走去。  
—我们…看样子是见不了面了吧。  
—虽然看不见，但是维系我们之间薄薄的关系性的，还有围棋。  
他的眼前闪过一个微笑的面庞。  
【"阿灯长大之后，想成为怎样的人呢？"】  
【"我啊，想成为像佐为那样的棋士！"】  
【"阿灯也要快点找到自己的梦想哦，这样止步不前会被我落下的！"】  
抑制不住眼角夺眶而出的泪水。  
—是的，还有围棋。  
灯心情复杂。他没有理由抱怨，因为他能出现在这里，已经是个奇迹；他又止不住心中的悲伤，因为他猜想，那抹紫色的幽魂，永远不会成为他的挚友。  
他现在拥有的，只剩围棋了啊。  
那时，他回答光:  
【我为什么要下围棋？曾经有一个人说过，是为了连接遥远的过去和遥远的未来。】  
【不过对于我…大概只是等待和某人下一次的相遇吧。】  
凄美的阳光，将他紧密包围。灯呼吸着干燥的空气，试图在那里找到佐为的存在。如果佐为能够出现在自己面前的话，仿佛自己也就有了理由去相信，终究有人可以创造命运的奇迹。  
然而，终究是…无功而返。  
●○●○

七局 意料之中的意外相遇  
Amazing but expected approach

进藤平八紧张地看着不省人事的光被抬上救护车，和面色苍白的灯一起问救护车上的医生。  
"阿光这是怎么啦？他一向身体很好…"平八爷爷手足无措。  
"…他应该只是没睡好。"灯随便扯了个借口，安慰道。  
他已经没心情圆谎了。佐为的事对他来言太过突然，难以接受。  
自己会看不见佐为这种事…灯连想都没想过…  
还好，至少佐为还在。  
"他没什么大碍，休息一下就行了。"医生果然给出了正常的答复，随后嘀咕道，"怎么会晕倒呢…真奇怪。"  
灯低头看昏睡中的光，不知道他醒之后该解释些什么，于是干脆先告辞。  
"进藤没事的话，我先回去了。"灯对平八爷爷说。  
"嗯，不耽误你时间了，快去吧，孩子。"进藤平八一向很好说话 。

急匆匆走向元都会议中心，还未吃过午饭，灯打算参加完颁奖仪式再正式退场。原本只是短暂的午间休息，被佐为的事情打断了，他的头脑亦是一片混乱。  
赛场里的工作人员正好结束了午餐时间，在准备颁奖典礼的摄像工作，见他走来，微笑着点点头。  
"久原君，一中午都不在，去哪里了？"一个大叔走上前几步，"你母亲在找你呢，别让她急坏了。"  
对了，母亲也约好了向老板请假来看他的颁奖仪式的，灯给忘了。  
"谢谢您的提醒。"尚未恢复思考能力，灯只好先把自己的事处理完。  
光的那边，反正看不见佐为…去了也没用，明天早上就能碰头，到时再解决不迟。  
"对不起，妈妈，刚才去外面逛了一圈。"灯道歉时，母亲一直包容地笑着。  
"没事。小灯做事妈妈一直很放心。"宽容得不正常，但灯已经不想思考那些了。若是深入思考，灯只会更加歉疚。  
"好啦，人都到齐了，去后面准备一下吧，今年颁奖的嘉宾可是森下九段哦，到时你就可以和顶尖棋士握手啦！"大叔乐呵呵地催促。  
灯勉强打起精神，去见这位塔矢行洋的宿敌。  
"今天…赢的真的是小灯吗？"母亲疑惑地问，"为什么他并不是很高兴的样子…"  
"哎？"大叔也纳闷，"好像是哦…"  
灯双手接过森下茂男递来的金灿灿的奖杯，喜悦冲淡了一些忧伤。是的，他还有围棋。  
只要继续前行在追求神之一手的路上…羁绊即使隐匿在深处，也至少存在着…  
为何非得这样安慰自己呢？像个白痴一样。  
"继续加油。"森下的声音气势非凡，"虽然你是芦原那家伙的弟子，但我不会因此误判你的才能。绝对要给我打倒塔矢亮！"  
灯淡淡一笑:"…我会尽量。"  
森下和传闻中一样敌视塔矢门下啊…这样有个对手确实会让生活多份动力。  
真羡慕你啊…进藤光。  
灯对着镜头展露出自信的笑容。第二天，《围棋周刊》上一个不太起眼的角落出现了灯和森下的照片，虽然一个儿童围棋大赛没什么值得关注的，但至少这是灯头一次上报纸。挺有纪念意义。

日本棋院出版部。  
刚刚落幕的春季全国儿童围棋大赛的报道被天野看到，顿时觉得惊讶到说不出话。  
"坂田先生，这个久原灯真的只学了一年围棋？"  
报纸上印有冠亚季军的简略介绍，天野想不明白如今的孩子都是怎么学的。  
"啊，久原君吗？他是个很早熟的孩子，说话也十分稳重得体，我对他印象最深刻呢…"叫坂田的人探出头回答道。  
天野端详着照片:"确实，相当老成的表情啊。"  
"他在采访里有说过今年十二月的院生考试他会参加哦。值得期待哟！"坂田加上一句。  
"这孩子和塔矢名人的儿子是同年吧。"天野对棋力深厚的亮记忆犹新，"如果没错的话，去年幼狮赛打进二回战的一个院生也和他们同年…还有个年长一些的院生打进了三回战吧？新生代总算有点盼头了。"  
"可别这么说，天野先生。"坂田补充道，"今年的新初段也不弱啊。"  
"但果然还是前年入段的芦原棋士和讶木棋士他们更有潜力。"天野揉了揉太阳穴，"可是…就算那么说，其实日本围棋的水平在下滑也是不可否认的事实啊。"  
坂田微笑着争辩:"我们还有塔矢名人呢，他去年十二月夺下天元头衔，已经是三冠王啦。"  
"这倒是。"天野自我安慰地同意道，"现在我们都非常期待塔矢名人的儿子在职业棋坛里开辟出一片新天地…也许，未来会不一样的吧。"  
出版部的人们不是职业棋士，却同样热爱着围棋。  
所以，能看见日本围棋的崛起，一直都是他们的梦想。  
没有人知道，这个看似和泡沫一样易碎的梦想，在几年后竟然真的成为了现实。

次日清晨。  
进藤家。  
与往常无异，美津子习惯性地冲楼上大喊:"小光，起床了！再不起又要迟到了！"  
出乎意料的，光已经揉着眼睛走到了餐桌边，坐下。  
"今天吃什么？"光只觉得头昏昏沉沉的，但又睡不着。  
"诶？小光你已经起啦？"美津子惊异地回头。  
"…明明还没来？"光打起精神看窗外，以前他起床后总能看见明明在外面等他，那已经成为了一种习惯般的存在。  
"现在还早，小光你真的没事了吗？昨天突然晕倒，妈妈差点也被你吓晕。"美津子端上牛奶，不安地说。  
"我还好。"  
光回忆了一下，那个叫藤原佐为的鬼魂，是梦吗？  
—不是梦哦，小光！  
"啊！是你！"光惊悚地跳起来。  
"怎么了？"美津子一脸茫然，显然光刚才突然叫出声让她吓了一跳。  
于是，进藤家乱做一团。  
…此处略去一千字…  
灯刚到学校，就听见一群人在讨论"进藤昨天被救护车抬走了"的话题，聊得津津有味热火朝天，最后竟然上升到光罹患不治之症的地步。光真是可怜之至。  
"阿光居然还没有来，该不会是死—"  
"抱歉，我还活得好好的，很遗憾吧。"光突然出现在门口。  
"哇啊啊—进藤！"一声尖叫，"你…你你你没事？"  
"算是。"光不再纠缠这个问题，转向灯，露出杀人的表情，"久原！你从一开始就知道吧？"  
"知道什么？"灯明知故问。  
"这家伙啊！"光一指身后，空荡荡的地方。  
灯避开他的视线:"我们出去说。"  
带着怒气冲冲的光，灯溜出学校，找了一家挂牌Tabrina的咖啡店。  
"没想到你这样的优等生也会翘课…"光黑线地环顾四周，"而且还是来这种大人才会来的地方。"  
"…"灯想问佐为的事，却难以启齿。  
"所以，你倒是说句话啊…"光不喜欢冷场的氛围，尤其是现在还有一只鬼在身旁。  
灯强迫自己闭上眼，至少这样可以欺骗自己"佐为就在对面"。  
"虽然看不见，但是我知道，藤原佐为就在你身边吧，进藤。"  
光愕然:"你…"  
不过那也难怪，灯一直以来都是那副"我什么都知道"的神情，光只是想听他说出真相。  
—他能感觉到我的存在？小光！小光！  
佐为兴奋不已。  
[我听见了啦，你安静一点！]光无语地看着激动万分的佐为。  
"我也没有恶意。只是我从一开始就知道这一切而已，所以才打听到这所学校，来找你进藤光。"灯实话实说。  
"哎？我不太懂…"  
光回忆起开学时明明的话，觉得神经战栗。  
"…你可以当做我是阴阳师。有一段时间，我每天都会梦见你。"灯不太清楚穿越该怎么解释，"而且在梦里，我看见了佐为。这大约是一种预言吧。"  
就瞎扯淡吧…  
—这个孩子好厉害啊！  
[你又在瞎感叹些啥啊…]光见佐为用扇子挡嘴，不禁插话。  
可是，一个鬼魂的突然出现，让光觉得阴阳师什么的已经很正常了。  
"那，你知道佐为的来历？"光有种错乱的感觉。  
"是的。我没有别的意思，就是想向佐为学围棋而已。"灯生怕他们不信，转而对疑似空气的地方说，"呐，佐为，我可以随时陪你下棋喔！不要嫌弃我啦，不久我就能当上职业棋士的啊！"  
—…职业棋士(pro)，那是什么？  
[佐为你不知道啊？亏你还自夸是天皇的围棋老师…]光鄙夷地看了佐为一眼。  
"那个，佐为问，什么是职业棋士。"  
光只能充当人声翻译机。  
"呃…就是以下棋为生的人。"灯话音刚落，佐为就饶有兴趣地挥舞着袖子。  
—小光！这个时代有专门下棋的职业啊！好羡慕…  
光黑线。这个鬼魂的举止相当不符合千年的年龄啊…简直就是傲娇嘛…  
—哎！小光，我听得见哦！你是在说我吗？.佐为不满地蹂躏光的发型。  
"请问—"灯不解地开口，"佐为说了什么？"  
—啊啊，小光，告诉他，我现在就要和他对局！…虽然是个孩子，但我们看上去挺有缘分的。  
佐为面带微笑。  
"嗯…佐为说他想和你对局。"光望向期待满满的灯，说。  
"对局？！好的，随时随地我都可以！"灯控制不住欣喜，"现在就去我家吧，我父母都不在！"  
光突然感到，自己夹在这两人之间不太自在。有种被排斥在外的错觉。  
"…佐为？"光侧脸看佐为。  
—嗯嗯，我们去吧，小光！让你见识见识我的厉害！  
语罢，佐为眼神微微凝重起来。  
（这孩子…对围棋拥有着常人所罕见的热情…简直就是…）  
"佐为答应了，我们走吧…"光本来想问上课该怎么办，但转念一想有优等生陪着翘课应该不会被骂吧，就不再踌躇，兴高采烈地推灯起来。  
"那…咖啡就打包带走吧。"灯扫到桌上还没动过的摩卡，不好意思浪费。  
门口的服务员以看怪物的眼光看着他们。哪有来咖啡馆不喝咖啡就走的人…  
灯握紧拳头，面对佐为的一天终于来到，恐惧被兴奋所淹没，然而就如同绪方所说，这一天的降临，不知是太晚还是太早。

●○●○  
八局 佐为的力量  
Power of SAI

掏出钥匙打开门，灯做了个邀请的动作。  
"请进。"灯的目光如炬。  
光为灯家的布置而惊讶，他从来不知道，一个家里会有这么多的装饰品。  
灯的父亲是大学教授，似乎研究的是考古学，因而久原家的氛围总是带有各个时代的杂糅气息。  
"喔…挺大的嘛。"光不习惯说称赞的话，半天只憋出干巴巴的一句。  
"坐吧。"灯搬来用儿童围棋大赛的奖金刚买来的棋桌，"佐为的话，我也不清楚让子要多少个才够…"  
—小光，告诉他，先互先一局，就能知道差距了。  
佐为神采奕奕地盯着棋盘，恨不得扑上去把它占为己有。  
"互先？那是什么？"光不小心说出了声。  
—刚才还嘲笑我不知道职业棋士呢…小光你也强不到哪里去…  
佐为很开心能报复回来。  
"就是猜奇偶数定先手。"灯听见光的话，知道他在与佐为交谈，却还是情不自禁地解释道，"这么说来佐为愿意和我互先一局？那就互先不贴目，请不要手下留情，我想知道自己真实的实力。"  
佐为的强，灯无法估计。但从秀策的棋谱来看，灯输上五十目都有可能，所以最初灯就只是想着能少输几目就好。  
—小光，告诉他，我猜奇数。  
佐为打开折扇，沉入棋局中。  
"嗯，佐为说他猜奇数。"光不了解具体规则，只能照葫芦画瓢。  
"我知道了。"  
灯动作娴熟地抓子，一共七枚。  
"…这个是我的？"光接过灯推过来的棋罐，里面是黑色的棋子。  
—没错，猜对的人执黑。  
佐为见光对围棋非常陌生，耐心地解说。

本想开口的灯看见光一脸"原来如此"的表情，心中了然—怕是佐为已经对他解释了。这样想着，灯还是有点落寞。  
—听好了，小光，按我的指示放下棋子，不要数错位置。  
佐为眯起眼，注视着对手。  
（即使你看不见我，我们在围棋里也可以相见。久原灯，你会给我怎样的回应呢？）  
[我知道啦，佐为。]光捏起一粒黑子，手法一看就是新手中的新手。  
"请多指教。"灯规规矩矩地低头。  
"请…多指教。"光还不习惯这个模式。  
—请多指教。  
佐为也认真地说道。他对于任何一场棋都是全身心投入的，不管对手有多年轻。  
—第一手，十七之四，小目。  
光将棋子放在棋盘上，手中流过某种奇特的电流。  
这感觉…  
灯下在右下角星，普通的步法。  
莫名的…自由…  
光被佐为的气势所感染，这正是吸引他想学围棋时的灯的气势，恰似汹涌的浪潮。  
—三之二。  
佐为仍然使用同样的步法。  
灯下在左下角星。  
—五之二。  
光按佐为所说放上棋子，他完全不知道这两个家伙在做什么，只朦朦胧胧地觉得，棋盘上的棋士，就像创造宇宙的神。  
"小目小飞…果然是秀策的下法。"灯明白，现代这样的处理方法已经不是唯一的妙手了。  
灯沉吟片刻，下在十五之四。  
佐为粘。  
"要开始了吗？"灯自己都没有发现，手心渗出一层汗水。  
之后的几手，并无特别之处。灯没有掉以轻心，但右下角还是很快被佐为封住。  
灯无法解读出佐为全部的棋路，只觉得形势马上一边倒。  
这样下去，会输十目以上是肯定的，况且根本不知道佐为还有怎样的杀招…灯暗想，差距太大了。  
"我输了。"

同一时间，光的教室。  
"…进藤和久原怎么都没来？"  
班主任拎着国语书，站在讲台旁，担心地问。

没有人知道。  
明明的眼神紧张起来—那两个人，该不会是出了什么事吧…  
他们当然不会理解成翘课。进藤光嘛，说他翘课去玩倒不是不可能，久原是不会做那种事的啦！不可能啦！  
然而事实就是，灯带着光翘课了一整天。  
"佐为真的很强。"灯感叹，"和变态一样…而且我还看不懂…"  
头一次被虐成这样…  
灯的脑袋里所有细胞都在尖叫。呃，客观来说，他发挥得已经很好了…只是他对面的那个人，不，那只鬼，强得过分了点而已。  
…还是倍受打击啊。  
佐为一百四十年没有下过棋，还能这么厉害…  
—小光。  
佐为的目光中，闪烁着看不透的紫色光芒。  
[…佐为？]光的视线被密密麻麻的棋子占满。  
—请你转告他，我能体会到他对围棋的深爱。这场对局，我很高兴。  
佐为从第十手就发现了，灯的棋路中带有明显的秀策流意味。只是个十一岁的孩子，能把虎次郎的棋下到这地步，非常难得。  
虽然虎次郎的棋就是自己的棋啦…说出来像自夸一样，佐为不好意思。  
"久原。佐为说他知道你很喜欢围棋，还说他对这盘棋很满意。"光继续翻译。  
"…啊，谢谢。"  
灯突然感到莫名的欣慰，这种感觉不知从何而来，一时间他只能吃力地维持清醒。  
"…"光有点接不上话。  
"对了，刚开始是打算让佐为教你下围棋的吧。"灯想起他的初衷，马上提示道。  
"呃？可是…我们家连棋盘都没有。"光语塞。  
—那有什么关系？我们可以下盲棋哟小光！  
佐为在一旁乐不可支，完全没有考虑到光连互先都不知道怎么可能和他下高难度的盲棋。  
"不介意的话，我可以送你一个旧棋盘。"  
在光惊讶的眼神中，灯起身抽出被他淘汰的折叠棋盘，又吧嗒吧嗒跑回来。  
（众：什么啊，只是被用旧的废品你还真好意思送出去…）  
"诶—这个好厉害…"光情不自禁地感叹。  
—这下不就有棋盘了吗，小光，我们快开始！  
佐为兴冲冲地说，满满的喜悦。  
[你真是个棋痴…至少先回家吧！]光隐约又有种被骗的感觉。  
"不过，作为补偿，我以后每天晚饭后都会去你家和佐为下一局。"灯奸笑道，随机命令式地补充一句，"不许推辞。"  
光黑线again，果然是有代价的。  
—没问题！一百局都没问题！  
佐为接得相当顺口。  
[喂！我说你也不想想一百局可能吗？]光郁闷了，佐为除了围棋就没有常识么…  
"那么，先去吃饭吧，我请客。"灯的眼里光就是一个人在手舞足蹈，场景像在演独角戏。  
灯很珍惜这段时光。  
他不知道佐为何时便会消失不见，也不知道该如何阻止悲剧的发生，现在的他，除了珍惜一切之外什么都做不到。  
连佐为是否还存在，都无法通过自己的眼睛来确认。  
所以才，更加拼命地想守护这份羁绊…  
不要走，佐为….就算是神的决定，他也要抗争到底。

九局 塔矢亮与久原灯  
Toya Akira X Sashiwara Ranpu

●补充人设○  
久原灯  
男  
发色:金  
瞳色:金  
身高:135cm（11岁时）  
生日:6月13日  
爱好:围棋?围棋?和围棋  
故乡:三次元/福冈  
目前住址:东京，塔矢家围棋会所的后面  
特征:自作主张，自以为是，爱管闲事喜欢吃南瓜。没有女朋友。（众:这是什么意思…）  
梦想是领悟神之一手。  
●○●○

在初次会面之后，每日与佐为对局，灯的棋力也在以惊人的速度增长着。  
时间飞逝，已经是两个月后了。  
这天，当灯再次开口询问芦原"如果我和塔矢亮对局赢的概率是多少"时，芦原给出了"一成上下"的答案。  
…欣慰之至。  
"不过…我倒是很好奇…"芦原托着下巴问，"久原君的实力…为何会进步得如此明显？"  
那是因为我有个堪比金手指的超级陪练啊！  
"我每天都和一个高手对局，多多少少受他的影响吧。"灯笑着抓起棋子。  
"哦…高手？"芦原眨眨眼，"久原你从没说起过啊！"  
灯僵住，他怎么可能随便提起佐为啊！这个可是关乎剧情安危的秘密！  
"呵呵…当然和老师比，也许没有提及的价值吧。"  
一边傻笑，一边昧着良心说假话，灯真是如坐针毡。  
"对了，你好像一直很在意小亮啊。"芦原若有所思，"有没有兴趣去挑战他？"  
"噗—"  
灯刚刚进嘴的绿茶尽数喷出。  
"久原君你别激动啊…"芦原慌忙递上抽纸，后脑勺上挂了大大的汗珠。  
"咳咳…芦原老师您太突然了啦…"灯哭笑不得，"不是说要九成要输么？那不是会被鄙视啊…"  
芦原笑盈盈的脸第一次被灯解读出腹黑气质。  
"久原君啊，所谓失败乃成功之母，不亲自下一局怎么会知道你们的真实差距？"  
这句话，倒让灯收起了玩笑的脸。  
不亲自下一局的话…  
确实。是这样吧。  
亮曾经说过这样的话，在面对进藤光的时候。  
"…您的意思是？"灯抬头仰望芦原。  
"我给你他家的围棋会所的地址，你要是愿意，可以去看看。小亮每天放学后都会去那里。"  
芦原抽出一只笔，刷刷写完一张纸条。  
这是…  
翌日，当灯找到纸条上所记录的会所时，半天说不出一句完整的话。  
这栋楼不就是在自己家房子的背面吗？！亏自己搬来东京已经三个多月，居然从来没有发现！  
无奈地摇摇头，他慢慢吞吞地走进大厦里。  
塔矢家的围棋会所。  
"欢迎光临！"市河麻利的拿出登记表和笔，对面的北岛乐呵呵地署上名。  
"小老师已经来啦？"北岛看见角落里的亮，随口问市河。  
"嗯，今天很早呢。北岛先生却比以往迟了不少哦。"市河点点头。  
"不过…他一直是一个人啊，我发现。"北岛感叹道，"不会太孤单了吗？"  
市河奇怪地看着他:"一个人？他不是经常和芦原棋士他们过招么？还有北岛先生你们…"  
"嘛，我指的不是这个哟。"北岛思怵片刻，"他还是小六生吧，不应该有很多同年孩子作朋友的吗？"  
亮形单影只已经不是一天两天了，确切来说，北岛根本从没见过亮和同龄人在一起玩。  
"小亮是不一样的啦。"市河也不再费力解释，"北岛先生的话，应该猜得到缘由吧。小亮他…可是从两岁起就拿棋子的孩子。"  
北岛面露讶色。  
"两岁？那也太—"一时无法相信。  
所以，身为围棋的天才，无法完全融入正常小学生的不思进取式的悠闲生活，亮也许是寂寞的吧。  
但是，在二十代的年轻人中间，亮却非常活跃。比如，他的好友芦原。  
自动门突然打开，头发带金色的男孩走了进来。  
"啊，欢迎光临—"市河堆起笑脸，"你是第一次来吗？"  
"嗯，我是来请塔矢君和我对局的…"  
来人正是久原灯，他一进门就正好撞见了北岛和市河的对话。  
"小老师？"北岛一脸惊讶。  
"你想和我下棋？"  
清冷的童音从远处传来，灯一眼就认出来了墨绿色头发的少年，塔矢亮。  
"啊，塔矢君就是你吧？请多指教…"灯冲他挥手。  
"诶？"北岛觉得很神奇，"小老师的崇拜者？"  
灯翻了个大大的白眼。他哪只眼睛看出来自己崇拜塔矢亮了啊？  
"可是…"亮似乎有点担心。  
"我是今年全国围棋大赛的冠军，久原灯。"灯笑道，"只下一局就好。"  
"是吗…真厉害。"亮礼貌地赞扬。  
这样的感觉果然不爽，难怪卷毛矶部君会讨厌亮。不过，实力不济也不是灯愿意的啊…  
"不会比你强，塔矢。"灯苦笑，"和你对局的话，让我四子吧。"  
虽然想互先，又怕被虐死，以后就不好意思再来了。  
亮的脸上终于露出发自内心的笑容:"好，你跟我来吧。"  
"小老师？"北岛担心地插嘴，"没关系吗？"  
虽然今年亮只是六年级，但已经可以与塔矢行洋下三子的让子棋，接近职业棋士的实力，与小学生下棋，习惯都是让八子或九子的。  
"没问题！"灯抢先一步回答，"其实互先也不错，只是如果让四子的话起码可以让我看见一个认真对局的塔矢亮嘛…塔矢君的气势，我可是非常期待的哦！"  
一个认真对局的塔矢亮？  
亮笑了:"如果是这样，就下互先棋吧。"  
"诶？"灯傻眼了。  
"不管面对怎样的对手，只要他希望，就要全力以赴地下完每一局，这是我的习惯。"亮坚定不移地看着他。  
灯心里一暖。亮也不是没有优点啦…  
同样深爱围棋的人，一般在这种问题上都很有共同语言。  
"那，就别管会把我杀得多惨，互先一局吧。"灯欣然接受。  
"哦？小老师要下互先棋？！"闻讯而来的大叔团团包围了他和亮的棋桌。  
"这小子会输惨的吧…勇气可嘉啊！"其中一员叹了口气。  
灯无言以对，喂喂喂，就算输也别这么多人来看啊…丢脸丢大了额…回去还会被光嘲笑啊啊啊啊—  
"你们…不用都来看啦…我很弱的。"灯流粉条泪。  
"请不要妄自菲薄，猜子吧。"习惯被注视的亮平静地抓起一把棋子。  
会是什么样的战斗呢？  
灯竭力控制住纠结的情绪，想真正做到内心平淡无澜。  
●○●○

十局 不是约定的约定  
A false appointment

灯有幸执黑，贴目五目半，时间倒没有限制，许是二人都不愿久战，落子的速度奇快无比。  
灯一贯的秀策流在棋风稳健的塔矢亮面前显示出不够成熟的一面，但透过观察，灯发现亮并没有随便应付，每一手棋看似未经思考，实际上却凌厉非凡。  
"…"灯到中盘已经陷入苦战，他的身手还没有强大到看透亮的每一步棋的地步，迅猛的棋步也逐渐放缓。  
就算长考，也还是避不开亮的攻势。  
如果是佐为的话…  
亮此时也并不轻松。这个对手和其他孩子相比，更能静下心来思考，他的攻击虽然没有被用最佳的方法化解，却也多少得到了压制。  
"不行了，我认输。"  
灯终于决定放弃，紧皱的眉头放松下来，但神情却带着满足。  
"多谢指教。"亮早已预料到这一结果，并不惊讶。  
"喔…小老师还是一如既往的强呢…"围观的北岛仔细研究棋局，"这样下去，这孩子会输四目半—"  
话音未落，他就自己被自己吓到了。  
"吓？！和小老师互先，只输了四目半？"  
众人皆议论纷纷，头一次见到这样闻所未闻的场景。  
"…嘛，刚才这里，要是用小飞会比较好吧…"灯指点着棋盘。  
"那里是定石，难道你不知道吗？"亮没想到他会这么说。  
灯不好意思地拍拍头:"之前我看古谱看得比较多，现代定石了解得太少…塔矢君的确比我强。"  
古谱看得比较多？  
亮没能消化对方的台词。现在学围棋的人，怎么会从古谱开始研究？  
"你也不弱。"亮坦诚相待，灯知道他已经认可了自己，不禁心中的石头落地。  
"哎哎，小老师的指导棋下得真是越来越好了哈哈…"北岛在一旁自恋中。  
"这局棋，不是指导棋。"  
亮突然打断了他，灯惊愕地望着亮。  
"…哎？"北岛一时反应不过来。  
亮正色道:"最开始，我确实在配合他的实力，但是以他的棋力，下指导棋实在太失敬了。"  
灯眼中恍惚起来。意思就是说…  
"难道这小子的水平比小老师差不了多少？"北岛才是最感到难以置信的人。  
亮与灯四目相对:"可以这样说。"  
亮的话已经远超灯的理解范围。每一步都被亮压得死死的，灯实在想不通这局棋怎么会不是指导棋。预先计算的差距，应当撑不到官子才对…  
"呐，塔矢…"灯确认道，"你不是随便安慰我的吧？"  
亮一愣，随机笑了起来:"没有那个必要吧。"  
灯想，自己八成是超常发挥了。要不就是亮太轻敌。总之，才学一年半围棋的自己是不可能真的与亮不相上下的啦！  
"…唉…"灯明明很高兴，却又兴奋不起来。  
"你以后还会来吗？"清凉的声音局促不安地轻声询问。  
灯感到进展再次超过了自己的想象。塔矢亮居然会对落后于他的自己发出邀请？果然小塔矢比长大的塔矢可爱多了，不像遇见光之后，老爱板着脸一言不发。  
"啊…有机会的话，一定。"灯就差喜极而泣了。  
"我每天放学后都会在这里。"  
亮的话一直很间接，还好灯知道他的潜台词。  
啊啊，寂寞的好少年，不应该被灯这样的坏孩子骗的啊。  
"嗯。我会尽量过来的。"灯笑道，"要复盘吗？"  
能和职业水准的亮复盘，收获一定颇多。  
"…好。"亮的眼睛亮晶晶的，让灯在内心感叹了好一阵。  
棋盘下的塔矢亮，杀气尽变成温文尔雅的书生气质，不愧是未来围棋界的贵公子。灯赞同不已。

久原家。  
母亲正在为回家的父亲打理衣服，听见灯的开门声，急匆匆地走到大堂。  
灯在塔矢家的围棋会所一直复盘到深夜，或许是亮极少遇见能谈上许久的朋友，他今天对灯的态度也是极好的。  
"回来啦，小灯。"母亲也不多斥责，只淡淡地交代，"以后不回来吃饭也别忘了提前和妈妈说一声。"  
灯惭愧地低头:"对不起，和朋友下棋耽误了时间。"  
"以前去进藤家不都是晚饭之后么？"母亲递给他毛巾，"看你，流这么多汗，回来的时候跑那么急做什么。"  
"我不是怕您担心吗。"灯暖暖地一笑，"今天我去的是另一个朋友家，没有打电话告知您实在抱歉。"  
"…小灯？"母亲似乎欲言又止，"你不必总是这样客气。"  
灯一愣。  
自从穿越以来，灯尽量不捅篓子，母亲并不是太起疑的样子，灯以为自己已经掩饰得很好了。没想到…  
"妈妈…"  
"有时候你就是太懂事了，妈妈反而放不下心。"母亲勉强打起精神，"不管发生了什么事，不要一个人硬撑着。我和你爸爸，一定能多多少少帮到你。"  
灯不觉得自己在硬撑着什么，但母亲的话确实感动了他。  
"…是。"灯把道谢的话吞了回去。  
喜欢硬撑着，明明就是亮的个性嘛…  
"晚饭吃得好吗？"母亲摸摸他的头发，"要不要再吃点东西？"  
"不必了，我不饿。"灯婉拒，他已经快被撑死了。  
"对了，芦原先生来过，他说下课的时候你走得太快，没有来得及拿到这个。"  
母亲把占满汗水的毛巾搭在鞋柜上，突然想起什么，打开餐边柜的抽屉，拿出一张请柬。  
"…啊，是围棋嘉年华的邀请券！"灯的好运气从起床开始就一直愈演愈烈，现在还搞到了梦寐以求的礼物。  
每年一度的围棋嘉年华，在东京的著名东京湾酒店举行，大量围棋爱好者都会想办法赶去参加，而数量有限的邀请券，则是与在场的职业高段棋士对局的凭证，灯想要已经很久了。  
芦原真是个好人。灯默默地发卡。  
拿到这等珍宝的灯，美滋滋地想光提出了一起去的建议，还承诺请他吃拉面，某光自然毫不犹豫地答应了。  
围棋嘉年华八月正式举行，还有两个月呢，灯决定在这段时间里好好再磨练磨练自己的棋力，不浪费获得职业高段棋士指点迷津的机会。  
而且，暑假即将到来。

注:这一局小亮确实没有出杀招，但是这局棋绝对不会是指导棋。就是说，亮很认真只是没有正式比赛的那种杀气。  
灯的实力不弱，毕竟也学了一年多围棋，灯是瞄准职业棋士的目标去学的，一年的时间已经不短了。(回忆篇里会提到灯下棋的原因，大概那样他拼命下棋就显得情有可原了吧)  
当然，目前灯要打倒塔矢亮还只能是传说。（笑）人家辛辛苦苦下了近十年围棋，才一年的灯是不可能真的和亮相提并论的啦。  
没有棋谱的细节描写，是因为本章不宜拖沓，我想保持紧凑一点…因为我写文永远慢悠悠的，这很不好。  
以上。  
●○●○

十一局 生日  
Birthday

六月十三日，是个特殊的日子。  
久原灯的生日。  
习惯了四点一线的生活，灯奔走于久原家、学校、塔矢围棋会所和进藤家之间，差点忘记了还有生日这回事。  
由于神经短路，灯打了电话给光，让他陪自己逃课去下棋。  
"所以说，除了下棋你还喜欢什么？"光严肃地教训他，"这样孤僻是不对的，久原。"  
"孤僻个头啊，我也有参加你们的活动的啦，不过今天想找个借口来放松一下而已。"灯笑嘻嘻地伸出手，"礼物。"  
光直截了当地回嘴:"没有！"  
"啊…进藤你怎么能如此对我？！亏我还请你吃过那么多次拉面！"灯一脸悲伤。  
—哈哈，他的脸变来变去好好玩喔。  
佐为在一旁乐不可支。  
[你自己才是吧。]光对佐为无奈了。  
"我不管，给我牢牢记住了，你欠我一个礼物，以后迟早会要回来。"灯美滋滋地挪开视线。  
"喂！不要自作主张！"光实在拿他没办法。  
"…下棋吧。"灯缓和口吻，"先和你下一局让你三子的不贴目执黑棋，再和佐为下一局互先。"  
—好，好。  
佐为的眼睛都快眯成一条缝了。  
（重回现实世界以来，多亏了小光和这孩子，我才能拾起棋子…这样的幸运，我很满足。）  
"知道了啦。"光蛮横地摊开棋盘，"但是今天我也要互先！"  
灯呆了几秒，才犹豫地建议:"还是让子吧，待会儿你输上几十目的话还不把我拆了…"  
"久原灯你这个大混蛋！！！"光毫无形象可言地怒吼。  
"嗯，安静一点，邻居会以为我们家闹鬼的。"灯悠然自得。  
—啊，闹鬼是真的吧。  
佐为指了指自己，狩衣长长的袖子就这样在风中凌乱。  
"进藤…"灯转移话题，"暑假有安排吗？"  
光立即来神:"那当然，你当谁都和你一样只喜欢围棋的啊？我们计划去明明的姐姐学校里踢足球赛，是循环制的，久原你也来？"  
灯脸色微黯:"不必了。我不擅长那种事。"  
"我说，你该不会真的打算只下围棋吧？你是少年啊！少年！"光努力归劝这个棋痴。  
"网络围棋，你知道吗？"灯突然改口，"我会去网上下棋。"  
"…所以不还是围棋么…"光汗。  
"…看来，现在还不是时候。"灯说了句意味深长的话。  
让你和佐为上网下棋，似乎还太早。进藤光如果没有遇见塔矢亮，是不会有那样强烈的斗志的。  
命定的对手…吗…  
可惜不是我。  
灯在光看不见的角度，露出一抹苦笑。  
告别了光，灯抬头仰望天空，夕阳的光辉分外耀眼。美津子叮嘱光一定要回去吃晚饭，因此灯只能回家过完这个生日了。  
"不喜欢烤鱼？"母亲见他吃得心不在焉，连忙问道。  
"不！我很喜欢。"灯摆出笑颜。  
"今天晚上不用去和同学庆祝？"难得父亲也在家。  
这么一说，似乎答应了亮去会所的事，被他不小心给忘了。  
不好…亮那么认真的人，一定会非常非常失望…  
"妈妈，我出去一下。"灯摔下碗筷夺门而去。  
"小灯？！"母亲慌忙站起来，"等等…你要去做什么？这么晚了—"  
"让他过去吧，一准是围棋的事。"默默吃饭的父亲了如指掌似的表情，"他不是一直有分寸的吗，不要插手过多了。"  
"过多？"母亲不满他的无所谓一般的态度，"他只是个孩子…"  
"你以为他真的只是个普通的孩子？"  
父亲的话，让气氛猛地沉入深深的海底。  
"…正也…"  
母亲呆呆地呼唤着对方的名字。  
"也许，对于他来说，也不是一件坏事吧。"父亲终是低低地叹气道。  
母亲只能沉默。  
他们别无选择，有选择的，是灯。  
"小老师…怎么晚了还不回家么？"  
北岛拉起他的外套拉链，回头看亮。  
亮迟疑片刻，微笑道:"…啊，没事，我再等一会儿。"  
市河关切地抬起头，可是亮的心思似乎还在棋盘上。  
灯抵达围棋会所时，亮一个人坐在昏暗的灯光下，面容夹杂着疲惫，仿佛来自另一个世界。  
"塔矢！"  
轻轻唤了一句，他快步上前，无视了身后市河的叫声。  
亮慢速度转过来，好像有点不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
"久原…"  
"不必等我啊。"灯内疚地在他对面坐下，"对不起，今天我过生日，不是故意放你鸽子的哦。以后一定给你挂电话。"  
亮立即一脸紧张:"生日？…不好意思，没有准备礼物…"  
灯呵呵笑道:"不用啦，那种东西。"  
亮果然一根筋:"那，下棋吧。"  
灯点点头:"嗯，下棋吧，塔矢让我两个子好了。"  
正常下棋，灯还是全部败给亮，所以不得不请求让子。  
照这个拼命三郎的趋势，三年后也许真的可以接近亮的实力也说不定。  
灯望着亮，似乎在他身上看见了另一个人的影子。  
阿昭…

十二局 light与zelda  
light X Zelda

我们是为了缔结不一样的羁绊而相遇的，可是命运却将我们引入古老的道路。  
噩梦总是，来得比美梦更早一些。  
美梦总是在梦醒之前，化为乌有。  
如果揭开光明的手将拂去黑夜的记忆，那么我愿意永远停留在黑暗里。  
—题记

暑假开始。灯央求着母亲买回了电脑，注册了light的网名，开始了网络围棋的征程。  
过了几天，他遇见了一个非常特别的挑战者。zelda。  
森下九段的雄实棋风，与佐为清新灵动的棋风恰恰相反，使得灯对于这场对局充满兴趣。  
说到底只是网络围棋，双方倒也没有真的竭尽全力，但从中途的使出几个佐为教的妙招之后，和谷突然认真起来。  
终局，灯胜一目半。  
"…呼…"和谷竟然是头一个能在网络围棋上把自己逼成这样的对手。虽说开始时过于轻敌是和谷的败因，但对手的实力确实不算弱。  
"你很强，是院生吗？"窗口弹出zelda的信息。  
啊，这小子该不会是在院生里呆久了以为随便一个和他水平相当的人都是院生吧…灯知道刚刚那局棋开局的时候和谷并没有全力以赴，所以猜想自己和他水准差不了太多。  
按北岛先生的话说，能在"小老师"手下撑到一百五十手的小学生，灯还是第一个。  
当然，那也是因为亮根本没有和院生下过棋。亮的朋友，除了灯之外，年龄最接近的就只剩不到二十岁的芦原了。  
"我不是院生，但是我今年想参加院生考试。"  
灯回复。  
"真的吗？那就太好了。你叫什么名字？"zelda迅速回应。  
被问名字的感觉，确实不赖。难怪洪秀英一直那么在意…让光记住他的名字。  
"久原灯。"  
既然是迟早相遇相识的对手，不如提早熟悉熟悉。  
"我是和谷义高。考上院生记得找我下一盘。现在要重新下吗？"zelda给出了意料之中的答复。  
"好。"  
灯再次申请对局。  
所有人都在成长着，灯清晰地看见，不管是谁，从围棋菜鸟的进藤光，到围棋界顶峰的三冠王塔矢行洋，大家无一例外地不断进步，迈向共同的遥不可及的目标。  
如今的自己，会坚持下去吗…  
答案必须只能是肯定的。灯想，他绝对不会放弃久原灯的围棋，至死方休。  
然而这个答案，在不远后的将来，却被他亲手打破了。  
命运总是，毫不留情地，击碎少年们的梦。  
从暑假开始到现在，灯每日重复着新的路线，即上午打谱，下午下网络围棋，晚饭前去塔矢常去的围棋会所，晚上去进藤家接受佐为的洗礼…  
"久原君…最近进步神速啊。"芦原在每个周日照常的围棋教室里感叹，"已经完全没有新手的感觉了。"  
"谢谢您的夸奖。"灯欠身表达谢意。  
"嗯，我很高兴看见自己学生的成长…只是，似乎这个成长和我没多大关系呢！哈哈。"芦原笑成眯眯眼，"你的棋路，怎么越来越像古人了？"  
"…那个…有吗？"灯只能傻笑。  
"算了，只要有进步，比什么都好。"芦原翻出一本书，"今天给你介绍塔矢名人老师的手法吧，现在的你一定听得懂了。"  
"对了，芦原老师…"灯忍不住打听，"八月份的围棋嘉年华，莅临指导的高段棋士已经敲定了吗？"  
"哦，那个呀。"芦原习惯性地摸摸后脑勺，"具体情况我也不清楚，但是塔矢老师似乎是会出场的，好好把握机会，老师他很厉害的噢。"  
芦原对于自己的师父一直非一般的崇拜。  
灯撑着桌子站起来:"什么？塔矢名人也要出席？！"  
芦原苦笑着伸出双手示意:"冷静，我像芦原苦笑着伸出双手示意:"冷静，我像是随便乱说的人吗。"  
不不不，其实那个倒是在其次。  
塔矢名人…如果能让佐为和他下一局的话，该有多好…佐为一定会喜极而泣的吧。  
灯闭上眼，试图想出解决方案。  
可是…让光和塔矢行洋这么早对局，光以后进入职业棋早对局，光以后进入职业棋坛该怎么办？现在的塔矢行洋，一定还没有接触网络围棋，所以在网上和佐为下棋也是不可行的。  
自己也想看到世纪棋局啊…  
"你…没事吧，久原？"芦原支唔着问。  
"啊，对不起。"灯回过神来，"那个…如果，我是说如果，有人想和塔矢老师进行正式对局的话，要怎么样才能做到？"  
"诶？"芦原托着原托着托着下巴想了想，"如果是有名的棋士，直接去拜访都行啊。"  
"所以，业余棋手呢？"灯追问。  
看灯一脸迫切的表情，芦原也不禁好奇起来:"你问这个做什么？你想和塔矢老师对奕？这次嘉年华不是很好的机会么？"  
灯摇摇头:"不是我啦。是个非常厉害的业余棋手，不能凭他是业余的就断定他不强吧？"  
芦原皱了皱眉:"这个…虽说是如此，但是老师只认定有充足实力认可的人。业余毕竟是业余，和职业棋手相比，没有赛事的锻炼，很难达到顶峰吧！"  
灯不知如何是好。芦原说得没错，以佐为不为人知的实力，在挑战高段棋士之前就会被拒绝。  
"他…不一样。"灯咬牙吐出半真半假的话，"我最近每天都和他下一局棋，才几个月，您就看出了我的进步…他是和本因坊秀策相当的棋手！"  
话音刚落，他又觉得自己说得太过火了，没人会信吧…  
"秀策？！"芦原笑得更厉害了，"这话可不能随便说，连老师都不敢夸这样的海口。"  
唉…果然不出所料…  
"芦原老师知道网络围棋吗？"灯转移话题，"那个人以后会在网上下棋。"  
"那个我的确听说过，可以很轻松地和世界各地的棋手交流，不过我自己是没怎么下啦。棋院的对手更有挑战性，不是吗？"  
嗯，说实话，职业和业余不是一个概念。  
"芦原老师，我想拜托您一件事。"灯坚定不移的目光让芦原察觉到了不符合他年龄的气势，"哪怕是当做我无理取闹，请务必答应我。"  
佐为…如果你早些找到塔矢行洋这个命中注定的对手，那么你是不是就会再存留于此更久一些？  
不愿剥夺光下棋的权利，亦不愿面对佐为的消失，我，到底该怎么办？  
不能再犹豫不决下去了…  
"什么啊，突然那么紧张。"芦原也不再用开玩笑的语气说话。  
"芦原老师明天有空吗？"灯的眼神中闪耀着异样的光芒。  
芦原的第六感告诉他，会有不同凡响的事情发生。  
"明天…随时都可以，棋院那边没有手合…"芦原实话实说。  
灯的眉头皱得更紧了:"那么，请早上十时在网络围棋的主页上来，我将请您与我说的那名业余棋手对奕。"  
芦原一脸茫然:"和他？"  
"如果您输了，请您邀请塔矢老师与他对局一次。可以吗？"灯点点头。这是他能想到的最不易露出破绽的方法。  
芦原愣了足足十秒。  
"…嗯，我是没问题啦…"芦原也对这个未知的对手起了兴趣，"他…真的那么厉害？"  
灯笑了:"现在的他，就像本因坊秀策学会了现代定石。"  
芦原一直琢磨着这句话，当然他不可能听得懂。  
围棋界即将掀起的惊涛骇浪，竟然要从芦原三段的奇迹式败北开始算起。灯突然觉得好对不起他的老师…

十三局 sai诞生与名局序曲  
The birth of SAI and the overture of fantastic competition

"喂，我是久原，请问是进藤家么？"灯当天晚上匆匆忙忙打电话给光，生怕这个好不容易得来的约定就此报销。  
"哎呀，是久原君啊，你等等，光在楼上下围棋呢…"美津子说罢，朝楼上喊道，"小光！久原君的电话！"  
光正在和佐为检讨棋局，听见妈妈的叫声有点被打扰的不悦。  
"知道了！"他慢悠悠地站起来，"佐为，走吧。"  
—小灯有什么事吗？  
佐为一直惦记着昨晚的一局棋，灯下出了连他都没试过的棋步，不过不是什么绝佳的棋步。佐为觉得百分之百有法子改进，为此思考了一晚上。  
"你问我，我问谁？"光头也不回地向楼下走去。  
"小光，你又在自言自语些什么呢？"美津子听见光奇怪的话，迷糊地问。  
[啊！！不好，都怪你，佐为！]光一把捂住嘴。  
—为什么要怪我啊？太过分啦，小光！  
佐为生气地举起袖子，似乎在抗议。  
"喂，嗯，是我，久原你有事吗？"光接过电话，无视佐为的手舞足蹈。  
"进藤，明天早上九点和佐为一起到我家来。"灯用了不容置否的口吻，"拜托你了。"  
光还是第一次听见灯对他这么客气。  
—小光，有什么事吗？  
佐为凑近话筒，想听清灯在说些什么。  
"唉？到你家？下棋吗？"光一边把佐为推开一边问，"为什么还要去你家？"  
"…你先把免提打开，我有话要对佐为说。"灯顿了顿，提示道。  
光内心知道灯对佐为超乎寻常的在意，有时候他也会想，对于围棋没有特殊感情的自己，为什么会幸运地成为佐为的宿主，而疯狂地向往着神之一手的灯却始终不能与佐为相见。  
但是这样的疑问，没有意义。  
"嗯，你说吧。"光不像往常一样拌嘴，只迅速按下免提键，"佐为在呢。"  
佐为在呢。灯平复下莫名的酸涩，才再度开口。  
"佐为，今天我就好像真的能看见你一样，好神奇的感觉啊！"灯傻笑道，"你天天和我们下棋，一定早就腻味了吧，我们的棋艺都那么烂…"  
—不会啊！只要能下棋我就很幸福了！  
佐为慌慌张张地纠正他的说法。  
"不过，如果是你的话，一定不会在意的吧。"灯也不等光重复佐为的话，就补上一句。  
佐为一愣，复而化为了然的一笑。  
"久原…"看着这两个家伙心有灵犀，光无法忽略心底的落寞。  
"我说，明天我给你约了一个职业棋士做对手，他算是我的老师吧，和他对局一定不会无聊的。"灯的声调夹杂着欣慰，"你和进藤到我家来，我们下网络围棋。"  
—就是那个可以下棋的小盒子？  
佐为用手比划了电脑的形状，他曾被光介绍过。  
[对啊。]光看了看佐为，[要去吗？]  
—去去去！当然要去！小光你不是在问废话吗？  
佐为早就开心得跑来跑去，让光觉得晕头转向。  
"嗯，佐为他同意了。"光对着话筒说。  
"还有，佐为，虽然我相信你的实力远高于他，但是请你竭尽全力打败他…"灯不太坚定地说，"只有让他认可了你的能力，你才有机会挑战那个现代围棋界最接近神之一手的男人。"  
佐为神色微凛。  
最接近神之一手的男人？  
"那是什么啊？"光迷惑不已。  
—小光你怎么可以这样！昨天报纸上还有说起过他！  
佐为看着这个不成器的孩子，无奈了。  
"塔矢行洋，著名的三冠王，我不是说了好几遍么，进藤你是白痴吗？"灯立即讽刺挖苦。  
光无辜地别开脸，记不住也不是他的错。  
—和他对奕…吗…  
佐为的眼中闪烁不定。看过几次那个男人的棋谱，的确是，可以在正式比赛中和自己较量到最后半目的劲敌。  
"可是，为什么是网络围棋？"光不解地问。  
"…总不能让你直接面对他，说'这么厉害的棋是我进藤光下出来的'吧？"灯无力了，他干嘛总是扮演吐槽的角色啊…  
"可是…倒也是哦。"光最后还是妥协了。  
"明早九点，到我家，要是敢迟到就把你宰了。"灯恶狠狠地甩出一句话，"再见。"  
"啥？！"光恼羞成怒，"你—"  
—小光，他已经挂断了。  
佐为指指正在发出"嘟嘟"声的电话。光的手指关节开始吱嘎作响。  
"久原灯你这混蛋我和你没完—"  
佐为只是淡淡一笑，不知在想些什么。  
塔矢家。  
"弘幸请假？"塔矢行洋眯起眼，心中存疑地望着刚刚走进棋室的绪方。  
"是的，"绪方推了推眼镜，"说是今天的研讨会举行得突然，他昨天已经和人约好下棋了。"  
塔矢门下的研讨会改了时间，以至于芦原罕见地缺席了。  
"是吗。"塔矢行洋似乎并不打算计较那么多，"那就开始吧。"  
"不过，有件有意思的事。"绪方不慌不忙地坐下，"芦原说他是受人所托，在网上和一个业余棋手下一局棋。"  
塔矢行洋没有抬头:"网络上的围棋，说到底还是不如面对面的对局来的认真吧。"  
"可是我惊讶的是他们的赌注。"绪方点点头，语气压抑，"这件事和老师也有关系呢。对方说，如果他赢了芦原，就要让芦原约老师和他下一局互先棋。"  
塔矢行洋颇不在意:"业余高手想和职业高段较量的心情，我可以理解。如果他想下，我随时欢迎。"  
绪方正色道:"可是那个人说，他只能在网上下棋。"  
片刻沉默，塔矢不以为意地皱眉:"为什么不能坐在我的面前？"  
棋士…都有尊重对手的共同心照不宣的习惯。  
绪方的嘴角上扬:"这样是我想知道的地方。不过，想赢芦原，也不是那么容易的事。"  
芦原是近几年的新人中，比较受关注的一个，正因为他的谨慎棋风被塔矢行洋赏识，他才能在塔矢门下混得一个很高的地位。  
塔矢行洋不再说话。  
他的目标是神之一手，这些东西都与他无关。  
但是，真的都与他无关么？

同一时间，久原家，灯的房间。  
"你家爸爸妈妈都不在？"光跟着灯走到电脑前。  
灯不甚关心:"他们在工作。我父母都不是安于家庭杂务的人，事业上谁都不想输给谁。"  
"…你一定很辛苦吧。"光突然发出了不符合他正常性格的感叹。  
"为什么这么说？"灯伸向电源键的手停顿在空中。  
"呃…一个人在家。"光的话就像摸透了灯的习性，"什么事都喜欢自作主张…搞不准就是因为没人看着你吧。"  
灯背过身去，半晌才发出沉闷的声音:"自作主张你妹啊。"  
光再度黑线:"你再说一遍？!"  
"…没事，过来。"灯今天尤其不想吵架，所以很快放弃了原来的话题，"先取个网名。"  
—网名？可以吃吗？  
佐为又露出孩子般天真的表情。  
[你怎么也开始会说冷笑话了，佐为…]光抽搦着嘴角，[这一招对我没用。]  
"不回答的话我就自作主张了。"灯习惯性地开口，却猛地捂住嘴。  
自作主张…你妹啊！  
"看吧，果然是口头禅了，还死不承认。"光摆出心知肚明的深意笑容。  
灯无奈之下，对光翻了个大大的白眼。  
"…今天你的意见一律否决。"灯击打着键盘，"就叫sai吧。"  
sai，佐为，既然没有实体，至少在虚拟的时间里，留下存在的痕迹吧…这是我，心中一直所希望的，不会被岁月磨灭的…唯一的真实。

十四局 地震般的回归、现代秀策  
Come back with earthquake. the modern shusaku

种子，不会在没有泥土的空中楼阁生根发芽结果。  
生命，也不会因为崇高和淡泊就不腐朽。  
情感，更不会因为诗意的坚守粲然盛开。  
棋，永不会因为没有触碰的能力而凋亡。  
美好的、丑恶的，善良的、邪恶的…凡是矛盾着的存在，永远都会在矛盾中继续，世界不会因为一个人的愁怀一个人的悲哀一个人的孤单，轰然倒塌。  
就算不想离开，死亡也是无法避免的吧。  
我们创造惊世名局，为愉悦所谓的理想和意义。  
我们只能在虚妄的状态，冀求着伟大和不凡。  
事实上，门的后面什么也没有，但我不会退却，而是会在路上，继续门的寻找，那扇通往神之一手的若隐若现的门。  
"佐为。"灯对着登陆页面加重语调，最后还是没由来地松懈下来，"只管去下吧。不要被束住了手脚，网络围棋和真实的围棋都是一样的。"  
—啊。  
佐为的目光一旦触及棋盘，便凌厉异常。  
明明知道灯听不见，佐为还是坚持对他亲口说出来。  
—我会下出一局精彩绝伦的棋的哦。  
[佐为…]光复杂地看着身旁气场非同寻常的佐为，[你…]  
—我们一起，拿到这颗白星吧，小光!  
佐为自信的笑容感染了光。光回以同样灿烂的微笑。  
"嗯!"光从灯手中接过鼠标，"开始吧，佐为。"  
芦原的心情已经不能用震惊来形容，那是一种难以描摹的天才棋步，隐身于网络背后的人，毋庸置疑拥有与塔矢行洋并肩的实力!  
对局终了时，芦原依旧沉浸在对局里迟迟不能挪开视线。他没有注意到，身后紧贴后背的衬衣早已被汗水湿透。  
二十五目半，面对芦原这样自诩新人翘楚的职业棋士，压胜二十五目半…  
不是普通的业余棋手!那日灯所说的话，并非虚言。  
随即，战斗后筋疲力尽的感觉第一次如此清晰地向芦原袭来，他的脑海里一直回荡着刚才激动人心的棋局—  
如果是老师的话，一定可以与他旗鼓相当。  
只有旗鼓相当的劲敌，才能下出绝世名局。  
芦原无法将这个念头抛离脑海，他甚至有点庆幸，自己接受了这场对局的邀约，而不是把灯的话当成单纯的玩笑话无视掉了。  
"佐为，你赢啦。"光坐了两个小时，脖子都酸了，"啊…虽然有些地方不太懂，但是…你好像真的很厉害嘛。"  
灯护主似的反驳:"不是好像，是本来就很厉害，进藤!跟你说过八百回了，佐为是执黑不败的棋神般的存在!"  
—没有那么夸张啦，小灯。  
虽然是在否认，佐为的脸上却洋溢着前所未有的满足感。和芦原弘幸的对局，终于让他又体会到了棋场如战场的豪情。那样的渴望，深入骨髓；不能面对面下棋的惋惜，椎心泣血。  
"不过，对方真的是职业棋士？"光指着屏幕，"你说他会输二十五目半，也太多了吧。"  
—小光!你只是没看出我们在下什么而已吧…那个人一点都不弱哦。  
佐为不高兴地望着他。  
"果然你半点常识都不知道…"灯也吐光的槽，"其实芦原老师只是左下角失手了，那一片丢地太多，才会出现如此之大的差距。"  
—小灯说得没错，如果这一手他下到更好的地方的话，形势就能变成势均力敌。  
佐为认可地点头。  
"…是吗…"光被打击了。  
"当然，真正强大的棋士，棋力的差距本就不大，这样的结果，不是芦原老师失误，而是佐为的棋步太严密，简直毫无破绽所致。"灯补充道。  
说得简单，只有亲身经历过才会明白，所谓的尽善尽美的境界有多遥不可及。  
[佐为…]光心里难受，他从未察觉，佐为的力量远比他所想象的高超得多，也从未设想，如果自己多让佐为下下棋，是不是佐为的才华就不会被漠视？  
—嗯，怎么了，小光？  
佐为总是笑着，光的目光一遇上他的笑颜，就自然地柔和下来。  
[你想下更多的棋吧？]光试探着问。  
—…是的。  
佐为凝神片刻，坚定地给出了自己的答复。  
[我们…一起去下棋吧！]光的眼中闪烁着同情和盼望的光芒，[我带你去外面，和各种各样的人对奕吧！]  
佐为一时间惊愕于光的转变。光怕佐为影响自己的正常生活，一直没有带佐为去棋士出没的地方。  
—小光…  
佐为猜到他的想法，微微一笑。  
"久原。"光转向回味着棋局的灯，说，"你说过，如果佐为赢了这个人，就有机会和塔矢名人对局，是吗？"  
"亏你终于记住他的名字了，进藤。"灯打趣道，"是的。我是这样和芦原老师约好的。至于他能不能履约…"  
"无论如何，让佐为和塔矢名人下一局，拜托了，久原。"光的反应出乎灯的意料。  
这还是那个只顾自己的利益，没事大吵大闹的进藤光吗？  
"就算你不说，为了佐为，我也会强迫他履约。"灯意味深长地笑道，"终于发现佐为的才能了吗？迟钝至极啊，进…你能现在发现…真是太好了。"灯闭上眼，不想让眼中的湿润被某人发觉。  
此时此刻的灯，只认为光能早点意识到佐为的重要性真是再好不过了。  
他完全没有意识到，自己正在扭曲命运的天平，微小的改变足以引发蝴蝶效应，而逐渐依赖上佐为的进藤光，险些成为第二个天才棋士的傀儡，本因坊秀策。  
注定与被注定，本就是一场无关输赢的豪赌。因为，不管押中的是谁，被支配的永远是管押中的是谁，被支配的永远是谁，被支配的永远是自己。

●○●○  
十五局 无题  
No title

这局棋，目睹的人不多。  
sai的账号初次使用，没有人知道它的背后隐藏着一个多么高大的身影。但是当芦原饭都没吃急匆匆地把棋谱拿到塔矢家时，sai的名字已经可以肯定会名流青史。  
"弘幸？他这个时候来做什么？"塔矢行洋正在与明子和亮共进午餐。  
"啊啦，有客人的话，你还是先过去一趟吧，一定是有重要的事。"明子善解人意地替他收起碗筷，"待会儿我再把饭菜热一热就行了。"  
行洋默默地点头，缓步走到客厅。  
"昨天的研讨会，芦原先生似乎缺席了，今天一定是来道歉的。"亮微笑着替父亲解释。  
明子释然地把弄手边的蔬菜碟:"你父亲的事，我什么时候担心过？多吃点青菜。"  
这时的芦原抬眼瞧见塔矢行洋，先晕乎乎地行了个礼:"今天打扰了，老师。"  
行洋温和的语调一如既往:"先坐吧，你这时候来，准是有要紧事，道歉就不必了。"  
芦原称是道:"老师可有听说，今天上午我与一名业余棋手在网络上对局？"  
行洋奇怪地停下倒茶的动作:"绪方提起过。怎么了？你输了不成？"  
原本是想开个玩笑缓和气氛，却只听芦原认真地回答:"我输了二十五目半，老师。"  
行洋手中的茶杯颤动了一下。  
"…对方真的是业余棋手？"不愧是征战多年的塔矢名人，瞬间就接受了这个现实。  
"这个我倒不能肯定。"芦原斟酌着用词，"约战的是我的学生，所以我甚至不知道他是谁。"  
年轻的芦原个性随和，却拥有战场上气压千斤的雄浑气魄，也是继承了塔矢门下一贯的作风，他能感知到，对手一定是身经百战的高手。  
这样的人，竟然不是职业棋士，不论是谁都难以相信。  
"…是吗。"行洋继续倒茶，"所以你是来送棋谱的，没错吧。"  
芦原点头道:"老师果然很了解我。"  
"我们去棋室检讨吧。"行洋立即做出安排，"我把小亮也叫来。你那学生似乎是小亮最近相当要好的朋友。"  
"啊，我听说了。难得小亮能交到同龄的朋友呢…"芦原又笑开了，"不过，久原真是个神奇的孩子，棋艺进步神速，还能和小亮打到一起，更可怕的是背后有那么厉害的业余棋手当陪练…"  
行洋考虑着什么，突然回头:"我记得你们约好，如果你输了，就要请我和他下一局。"  
芦原不好意思地笑笑:"那是久原单方面的约定啦！不过现在看来，一定有一战的价值…"  
"如果可以的话，我想亲眼见见那孩子。"塔矢行洋慎重地说。  
芦原停顿片刻，接话道:"确实值得一见。"  
"先去复盘吧。"行洋决定好好评价一下这个把芦原打得落花流水的对手。  
段位的高低不决定实力的强弱，那么是不是职业棋士与围棋的水平也不应该绝对挂钩。可是，即使这么说，能在收官前就真正超越芦原二十五目半的人，绝非等闲之辈。  
行洋似乎开始期待起那个不知名的对手来。  
镜头切换。  
"呼…久原你又进步了。"  
次日，芦原指导灯下完一局后，筋疲力尽地靠在椅背上。  
"谢谢您的夸奖。"灯只是淡淡的笑。  
"那么，谈谈上次约好的你那位朋友和塔矢老师的对局，怎么样？"  
芦原看着他。  
"塔矢老师答应了？"灯喜出望外。  
"啊…难道我一直说假话吗？"芦原笑着揉头发。  
"…不是那个意思啦…"灯黑线。  
"总之，就这么约好了，塔矢老师会亲自和你定下与sai对奕的时间。"芦原恢复正常的声线，"不好意思，恕我冒昧，sai他到底是…"  
灯叹了口气。这个问题迟早会到来的，不是吗。  
"对不起，芦原老师。"灯低沉地回答。  
芦原也不是那种纠缠不清的人，灯都说到这地步了，他自是不会追问。  
"嘛，是我多嘴了。请你别放在心上。"芦原很客气地道歉。  
"不…sai也有自己的苦衷，他…其实比任何人都渴望能坐在对手面前下棋…"  
没有身体的佐为，对于自己的状况毫无办法，只能借助光的存在，与这个世界联系起来。  
芦原没有说话。  
"我会和塔矢老师解释的。"灯加快语速，怕他追问。  
"嗯，没事。"

●○●○  
十六局 前奏  
Prelude

七月三十日，难得的雨天，在连续干旱近一个月后，突如其来的反常天气给人的心情也完全不同。  
约好见塔矢行洋的地点，是塔矢家。  
和亮马马虎虎检讨完毕后，亮主动邀请灯去家里吃晚饭。大约是行洋的嘱托吧。  
"市河小姐，我们走了。"亮有礼貌地告别。  
市河对远去的两人挥手示意。灯撑开黑色的伞，看着亮。  
雨声不断。  
"一起走吧。"灯指指伞下，"空间大的很。"  
亮习惯性地拒绝:"不，我自己走就好了。"  
灯撅起嘴:"对你果然只能用强迫的方法啊。快过来啦，塔矢。"  
亮犹豫地看了他一眼:"我还是自己走吧。"  
"少一个人撑伞总比多一个人撑伞省事。"灯苦笑道。亮和自己的关系，几乎也就仅限于棋友而已。  
"…好吧。"亮微笑着点点头，来到灯的伞下。  
雨水连接着天空和大地，隐约晕出蓝色。灯一时竟然迷失自我，冰凉的孤寂感涌上心头。  
"塔矢。"灯脱口而出，"如果哪一天我不在了，你要好好寻找一个真正的对手哦。"  
亮怔在原地。  
"…你…在说些什么啊？"亮有种不祥的预感。  
"人的生命，没有永恒。"灯转过头看路边的古董店，"我或许也逃脱不了这个命运…也许更早。"  
亮难以理解身边的同伴。  
总是一脸淡然，却又有着非在意不可的珍视之物。那样的神情，不像个孩子。  
"说了点奇怪的话，别介意。"灯想起原作里亮对光说的台词，不禁重复道。  
亮迷茫地注视着雨下清灵的身影。  
"我们回来了。"  
亮打开门，小步迈进潮湿的空气内。慢条斯理地收起雨伞，灯才跟着他脱下鞋走进房间。  
"欢迎，久原君。常听小亮提起你。"明子正在收拾因突然的大雨而不得已搬进屋内的衣服，见到灯，温和地笑道。  
明子是个体贴入微的女人，看房子宽大整洁有条不紊的布置就能略知一二。  
"打扰了。"灯规规矩矩地弯腰。  
明子也欠身说:"不必客气。外子已经等候多时了，小亮，带久原君去棋室，谈完话来吃饭吧。"  
亮轻轻点头:"嗯。"  
灯尾随亮穿过无数道门，才抵达了装潢最为考究的棋室。  
确实是塔矢家的风格，灯暗想。  
"久原君，是你吗？"塔矢行洋厚重的嗓音给人以踏实的感觉，看起来他真的已经坐了许久。  
"塔矢老师！啊，失礼了。"头一次见到活生生的塔矢行洋，灯竟然紧张地忘词了。  
（众人:不是活生生的难道是死翘翘的么？）  
（久原灯:开神马玩笑！这位可是boss级的大神！这么早就把世纪之战写了，不是就已经说明他的戏份会少很多了吗？作者会被记恨的啊！）  
如他所料，行洋只是淡淡地点头。  
"随便坐吧，小亮，你…"  
"塔矢老师，塔矢君的话，啊，我是说亮的话，留下也没关系。"灯为了分清语句里的大塔矢和小塔矢，不得不换了个称呼，看亮似乎没有介意，才松了口气。  
亮询问地望向行洋。  
"既然久原君这么说，你就一起听吧。"虽然不知灯的葫芦里在卖什么药，行洋还是给予了答复。  
"是。"亮这才坐在一张垫子上。  
灯也慌忙坐下。棋室的布局简单明了，除了棋盘之外没有任何大件物品。这样的房子，住着一定很舒服吧。  
"那么，我就开门见山地问了。"行洋直接切入正题，"sai，是想和我下互先棋吗？"  
灯正色道:"是的。"  
话说怎么又是自己代替了光的角色…  
"为什么只能在网上？"行洋眯起眼。  
亮推测不出他们对话的内容，只得作罢。  
"…sai无法走出网络。"灯不想欺骗。奈何事实太过奇异，说了也不会有人相信。  
"…起码可以告诉我他的真名吧。"行洋不再纠缠这个问题，正对上灯的眼睛。  
在他的眸子里，灯读出了与佐为相似的寂寞。  
"…藤原佐为。"灯顿了顿，"他的名字是…藤原佐为。"  
七月三十日晚，进藤家。  
灯约定了佐为与塔矢行洋明日对局，因而打电话告知了光和兴奋过度的佐为。为了让佐为更好地备战，灯谢绝了光的研讨邀约。  
光拿棋子的动作熟稔起来，不知不觉，已经这么久了啊…  
"佐为，前天的那局棋，你能给我讲解一下吗？"光感兴趣地回忆着当时的状况，"有几手我完全看不懂…"  
佐为半天没有反应。他愣愣地望向窗外，一轮明月升起的地方。  
"佐为？！"光不满地提醒他。  
—啊，小光。什么事？  
佐为连忙陪笑道。  
"你啊，今天真的很心不在焉啊。"光暗含担忧地批评他。这样发呆的佐为，在棋盘面前几乎从没见过。  
—对不起，小光。我就是有点紧张。  
佐为露出抱歉的表情，看得光的气一下子就全消了。  
塔矢行洋的棋谱他们也看过几个，连光这样的新手都察觉到了他的可怕之处，就算佐为历经千年沧桑，也不敢说有把握一定会赢。  
"算了，不说你坏话。"光闷声低头，忽然灵光一现，"对了，佐为，你要不要和我下一局？"  
佐为惊讶地看着他。  
—和小光？  
"佐为你啊，之前有说过的吧，和比较弱的对手下棋会轻松点。"光笑得阳光灿烂，"对吧。"  
—…是的，上次小灯紧张的时候，就是和你下了几盘才缓过来的呢…不过，小光你好像全都输得很凄惨…  
佐为忍住笑，回味无穷。  
"啊！你居然揭我老底！太可恶啦！佐为，快点和我下一局，我要打败你！"光吼叫道。  
—乐意奉陪。但是，你竟然说要赢我？  
佐为故作愤怒地跳起来。  
"啊？不行吗？"光困惑了。  
—小光你哪次赢过我了？今天要杀得你片甲不留！！  
佐为精神大好，光觉得稍微安心了。  
"好！看招！"

●○●○  
十七局 半目胜负、saiVS塔矢行洋  
The victory and defeat of tiny gap. SAI VS toya koyo

芦原匆匆忙忙感到绪方家时，绪方难得露出"果然如此"的表情。  
"哇！绪方君你居然约了这么多人！"芦原看着满屋的熟人，顿觉头疼。  
"不是你说的吗，sai的棋值得一看。"绪方面无表情地引路，他也不喜欢家里莫名其妙地冒出一堆不速之客。  
"我确实是这么说的啦，可是…"芦原满头挂汗。  
"哟，这不是芦原三段吗？好久不见了。"  
猴子一样的声音悠悠地传来，芦原感到浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，扭头一看，却是笑得别有深意的桑原本因坊。几天不见，他老人家反而更加精神矍烁了。  
"桑桑桑桑原老师？！您也来了？"芦原张大嘴。  
"怎么，只准你们年轻人期待新出世的高手不成？"桑原坏笑道，"绪方给我和一柳摆了你与sai的那局，输得太不像样啦，芦原小鬼。"  
芦原头上多出一个大大的汗珠:"喂！绪方你什么时候…"  
绪方用余光看着他:"我只是给一柳老师摆了那局，至于桑原老师么…"  
"喔呵呵呵呵呵—老夫是不请自来惯了，绪方你不用揭老夫的老底。不过话说回来，芦原小鬼。"桑原手间夹着一根点燃的烟，"名叫sai的那位确实有几把刷子。"  
绪方针尖对麦芒:"哦？我倒觉得，sai的实力还比不过塔矢老师。"  
桑原斜眼笑看绪方:"有趣。有趣。要不要赌一把，绪方君。"  
绪方丝毫不愿示弱:"乐意奉陪，看来桑原老师是准备赌sai赢了？"  
"难不成绪方也想赌那个神秘人？"桑原调侃地弹了弹烟灰，说，"老夫的第六感可是一向很准的哦！"  
芦原在一旁无语地看着这两人迂回，绪方精次似乎一直与桑原本因坊有着相当微妙的关系，这早已是棋院公开的秘密。  
"啊，开始了！"操作着电脑的另一个棋士的叫喊打破了绪方和桑原之间的沉默对峙。芦原记得，他似乎是一个五段。  
果然是各色各样的人都齐聚一堂了啊…想到绪方看见这么多人跑来自己家的灰脸，芦原就有种大笑一场的冲动。  
"sai执白。"从一开始就只是在观察状况的一柳终于发话。  
众人纷纷停止了议论。

灯一言不发地守着电脑前的光，生怕他下错子。  
和原作中的描写基本一致，光的落子非常缓慢且谨慎。  
这一局…精妙绝伦。凭灯的词汇量已经找不出更好的修饰词，虽然…最后的半目胜负塔矢行洋有机会改写结局，但是他多半是发现不了的吧。  
想到这里，灯的目光中带了点恐惧。  
如果…如果光发现了那个至关重要的棋步…佐为会不会消失？  
他被这个突然的想法吓了一跳。  
怀抱着"就算无法相见，只要佐为还在，就足够了"的念头，傻傻地期待着未来的自己，似乎一直强迫自己不去深入思考这个问题。  
然而…危机如此迅速地降临，灯也不复当初的从容不迫。  
好想告诉佐为，光其实不希望他离开，这样佐为是不是会留下哪怕是只多一分钟？  
看着光的笑颜，灯不禁黯然神伤。  
那么…我又算是什么呢？只是把他们串联起来的桥梁吗？  
只是…可有可无的局外人吗…  
灯已经不想研究这局棋了。他顿时失去了兴趣，只暗暗祈祷光不要发现那步妙棋。  
以现在的光的棋力，多半是看不懂这局棋的。可是…灯还是无法抑制微弱的不安。这样的不安从他遇见光开始就存在着，随着光一天天的成长而愈加难以假装没有注意到…  
如果，光把所有的棋都让佐为来下的话—  
灯猛地抱住自己的头。  
不可以这样想。围棋有多么重要，这一点深爱着围棋的灯本人再清楚不过，任何人都不能随随便便剥夺一个人下出自己的棋的权利。  
可是…就算知道…可是…  
"啊，塔矢名人投了了。"  
光突然发出惊喜的笑声，打断了灯的思路。  
灯恍惚中看见光的表情由快乐变得惊恐。  
"喂—久久久久原…"光咽了咽口水，皱着眉头问，"你…怎么哭了？"  
啊…  
灯胡乱抹去脸颊上的水珠。不知不觉竟然…  
真是…厌恶这样的自己。  
一直以来积攒的隐忍和痛苦，在一瞬间将他紧紧包围，有些缓不过气来。  
必须做出选择？  
眼前的景色好像蒙上了一层薄雾，模糊不清。  
灯勉强翘起嘴角:"我看见这局棋，很羡慕。"  
佐为正站在他的对面，面带悲悯地看着他被刘海遮掩住的挣扎之色。  
（这个孩子…到底…）  
"久原，没事吧？"光也不是那么好骗的，他一向拿爱哭的人，比如佐为什么的最没办法，只能缴械投降。  
"没事啦。佐为还在吧？有没有觉得不舒服？头晕之类的…"灯想起了更重要的事，急忙追问。  
"唉？！"光也顾不上其它，回头对着在灯看来是一片空白的方向紧张地问，"佐为，你怎么了吗？"  
佐为面带微笑，只是有点莫名其妙。  
—我好好的啊，为什么要这么问？小灯他…怎么了？  
[切…害我白担心一场。]光紧绷的双肩放松下来，再三确认佐为毫无异常之后才转向一脸疑问的灯。  
灯关切地眨眨眼。  
"他什么事都没有啦，你为什么突然这么说？"光死盯着灯的眼瞳，"不像生病了啊…"  
"…一旦佐为有什么异常情况，请立即通知我。"  
换在往常，灯一定会还嘴的，突然间变得这么正经，光反而不习惯了。  
"嘛…你总是一副神神秘秘的样子，很欠揍啊…"光忍不住说他几句，"算了，我不和你计较，放心吧，佐为会平安无事的。他都已经在这个世上呆了一千年了…"  
熟悉到刺骨的话激起了灯的反感。  
那个时候—  
"进藤光！"他几欲怒吼，"不准说那种话！"  
光被狂野状态的灯吓得不轻。他后退了好几步，才支支吾吾地反驳回去:"久原，你今天很不对劲啊！"  
意识到自己又忍不住对光发火了，灯无力地扶额。  
"…对不起。"声音软绵绵的没有力气，让光感到有点害怕。  
"你…真的没事吗？"  
光确认道。  
原本因为佐为今天的战斗最激动的灯，居然会发生奇怪的转变，光怎么都想不明白。  
"我…"灯停下思路缓和心情，"对不起…"  
"所以说你干嘛一直道歉啊？"光不悦地看着他。  
—别太逼迫他，小光。那孩子似乎很难过。  
佐为适时地阻止了光的下一步举动。  
[难过？]光难以置信地转向佐为，[他…怎么可能会…]  
从来都是高高在上的愉快地调戏他们的久原灯，怎么可能会为了心里的事而悲伤呢？光无法理解。  
"光，答应我一件事。"灯慢慢发话了，"不要埋没佐为的才能…他要下棋的话，就千万不要一直阻拦他…"  
这是灯第一次直呼光的名字，光一时愣住，大脑无法运作。  
—小灯…  
佐为探究的目光终究还是传达不到对方的眼中。  
"…唉？"光好不容易挤出一个字。  
"如果不想后悔的话，就好好珍惜现在的日子吧。"灯颤抖着撑墙站起来，整理了一下心情，"你们该回去了。"  
"喂…久原—"  
逐客令的主人丝毫没有商榷的余地，把他们赶出了门。  
雨声淅淅沥沥，光和佐为并肩站在久原家门外，不约而同地叹了口气。  
"到底怎么了啊？"光神经衰弱地揉着头发，"完全搞不懂…"

小久的话:  
喂我可不是想虐主角，只是为后来的情节作铺垫。  
灯君会加油的，嗯，小光也会加油的，少年的世界不能消沉太久，就是这样。  
我有很用心地写，希望大家继续支持棋语灯花这篇诡异的文。  
以上。  
●○●○

十八局 sai余波与希冀  
Afterwinds of SAI and hope

比光他们更搞不懂的，是见证了这局千古名局的若干职业棋士。  
"这…这是…"  
"嗯，好棋，上等的好棋。sai绝对不会是简单的业余棋手！"  
"哎？塔矢名人投了？怎么会？！应该还有半目的争夺才对…"  
芦原的段位太低，只好在一旁默默不语，倾听着前辈们的讨论，绪方也不知为何没有参加集体研讨，独自抽着闷烟。  
"哟，绪方君，换个牌子吧，你那个味道太淡。"桑原第无数次发出类似的建议。  
"桑原老师不用和他们检讨棋局么？"绪方第无数次无视了桑原本因坊的建议。  
"…哟呵呵呵…这一点，绪方君最清楚不过了，不是吗？"桑原怪笑道，"你也期待着吧，新的对手。"  
绪方没有答话。  
的确，如桑原所言，sai的棋风独立一派，绝对不是他们熟悉的高段棋士。  
…而且，那些古老的定石…  
"…sai，你到底是何方神圣…"  
和谷义高家。  
凭着剧情需要的王牌金钥匙，和谷又一次"幸运地目睹"了网络上掀起轩然大波的这局棋。  
（众人:吐槽太频繁了…）  
"sai…"  
和谷调查了他的战绩，自从注册账号以来，sai只下了两局，而第一局，虽然找不到棋谱，但他的对手狂输十五目半也太过夸张。  
至于第二局…  
"toya koyo的实力…毫无疑问是塔矢名人本人…"他试图推理，"既然是他本人，就应该不会喜欢网络围棋这种东西吧…反正森下老师是半点都不喜欢。"  
"既然不喜欢，却还出现在网上，就多半是sai的请求…"  
"而sai如果是塔矢名人认识的人的话，就不会用这么麻烦的方法对局…"  
"这么说来，sai和塔矢名人应当不相识。可是，是谁在他们两人之间牵线搭桥呢？"  
他捂住脸。根本推理不能。

比起抓狂中的和谷义高，塔矢亮要淡定得多了。他知道父亲对局时不喜打扰，因而早早跑去了棋院，找棋院的工作人员借了一台电脑，守候着。  
自棋局开始，他的目光便片刻未曾离开。  
sai的棋风，和本因坊秀策非常相似。加上久原灯的棋风也是如此，亮大约猜到，sai是灯的熟人。  
就算被父亲的严肃神情打了一剂预防针，当他真正目睹sai的实力时，仍然止不住震惊和向往。每一手都经过深思熟虑，每一手都能切中要害，每一手都浸透了可怕的气魄，每一手都如同完美无缺…  
这样的人，和父亲的棋力不相上下。  
不…或许更胜一筹。  
亮突然萌生了强烈的与sai对局的欲望，他犹豫不定，最终还是拿起了客厅里的电话。  
"喂，这里是塔矢亮。请问是久原家吗？"  
习惯了落子声的耳朵，像塞满了棉花，以为世界上，已经没有了其它声音。那是习惯对自己的造句。迷信用所谓的经验，代替真相。总是在自以为是中，一次次遭遇真相这个奸细，又总是先他之前，把自己典卖。  
时间限制了我们，习惯限制了我们，谣言般的舆论让我们陷于实际，让我们在白昼的魔法中闭目塞听不敢妄为。  
我们已经走得太远，以至于我们忘记了为什么而出发。  
我深信，在这短促的人生，围棋才是唯一穿越时空的，唯一的真实。  
放弃时间的人，时间也放弃他。  
但是，黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。  
所以心如槁木不如工愁多感，迷蒙的醒不如热烈的梦，一口苦水胜于一盏白汤，一场痛哭胜于哀乐两忘。  
在现实与梦想之间，在物质与精神之间，人总是矛盾着，跌撞着，顾此失彼，而永远找不到连接两者之间的直线或弧线。大概这正是人类永远苦恼困惑的原因。  
而我…  
灯刚把光和佐为拒之门外，就感到阵阵刺痛，椎心泣血。  
"对不起…"  
他无意识地喃喃，希望能有所缓解。然而只是徒劳。  
"我很嫉妒你哟…进藤光…"  
【我为什么要下围棋？曾经有一个人说过，是为了连接遥远的过去和遥远的未来。】  
【不过对于我…大概只是等待和某人下一次的相遇吧。】  
"嫉妒到怎么都…恨不起来呢…"  
他深呼吸着微冷的空气，想换取安逸的心情。  
只要你们一直走在追求神之一手的道路上…不管是谁在下棋，不都是一样吗？  
"铃铃铃铃铃…"刺耳的电话铃声划破沉闷，灯走上前，平复下呼吸的节奏，才缓缓地拎起话筒。  
"你好。"灯模式化地说。  
"喂，这里是塔矢亮。请问是久原家吗？"  
亮的嗓音太独特，以至于灯瞬间判断出来。  
"吖，你好，塔矢，我是久原灯。"灯急忙组织好语言，以免显得过于词不达意，"请问你是要问关于塔矢老师的对局的事吗？"  
亮很惊讶:"你知道我想说什么？"  
灯滴汗:"不…换成谁都猜得到好不好啊…"  
话说，小学时代的亮真心很萌啊，灯如果没有爱上围棋的话，多半就会以培养一个远离面瘫的围棋贵公子塔矢亮为目标了。  
"是吗…"亮变成了不知所措的一方。  
"而且，你居然也在看那局棋…该不会是在网络咖啡厅吧？"灯好奇不已。  
亮这么乖的孩子，估计是不会去那样颓废的地方的。  
"不，我在棋院。"亮解释时语气就恢复了淡漠一般的正常，"和父亲一起来过几次，知道在哪里可以借到电脑。"  
"这样啊…"灯支开话题，"呐，如何，这局棋？"  
灯还没有听见过他人的评价，想看看亮的回答，大概是出于某种尊重的感情吧。  
"…我达不到那样的境界。但是，我会以此为目标努力的。"亮认真地回复。  
果然是塔矢亮风格的话。灯猜得八九不离十。  
"我也一样。别一不小心被我反超了哦，塔矢。"灯笑道，尽管有些酸涩。  
"当然。"亮的语调听上去是上扬的，灯知道他很开心。  
"不过，你特意打电话来，不会只是为了聊这些吧？"灯的情绪稳定了许多，转而关注对方的境况。  
"嗯，久原，也许冒昧…"亮在这里停了一下，继续说，"我可以和sai下一局吗？"  
灯觉得剧情已经严重脱离控制了，不得不出手维护一下。  
"没问题，不过现在还不是时候。"  
"…唉？"亮迷惑不解地发出一个词音。  
灯咀嚼了一下语句，才又开口:"你们迟早会碰面的，比起对局，现在最重要的是提升自己的力量吧…sai，很难记住无法理解他棋路的对手，更不会把弱者当成劲敌哦。"  
亮"诶"地迟钝了许久:"那么，要到哪一天才能与sai对局？"  
灯思索片刻，回答:"看缘分咯，塔矢。"  
确实无法强求的，这种事。灯还不至于无视光的感受。亮和光才是命定的对手。  
"这算哪门子回答啊…"亮无奈地笑了。  
"我又不是sai的代理人，这种事不好随便决定的吧。"灯自嘲道。  
对于佐为而言，久原灯不过是个总爱粘着他的打发时间专用练棋工具吧…还是升级奇慢无比的那种。  
"倒也是，让你为难了，不好意思。"亮怕戳到他的痛处，放弃了逼问。  
"没关系。下星期的围棋嘉年华，塔矢也去吗？"  
"是的，我会跟着父亲…"亮回答。  
"那就再好不过啦。到时一定会有很多有趣的事情发生呢…我们说不准会碰面哦，有种小学生春游的感觉啊…"灯侃侃而谈，将自己的秘密丢到了九霄云外。  
"我们本来就是小学生吧…"亮奇怪地问。  
灯面色一变:又说错话了。啊啊啊啊啊可恶…  
"再过一个学期就不是了。"灯勉强圆谎，"十二月我要去考院生，如果哪年能当上职业棋士的话，学校对我就几乎没有任何意义啦…"  
这段逐渐正常的对话进行同时，森下研究会也在和谷义高的介入下看见了这局棋的棋谱。  
"…塔矢行洋又变厉害了。"森下茂男托着下巴，感叹道。  
研究会里一片静默，这个时候不管接什么话都显得太过突兀。  
"我说，最后sai的胜局，塔矢名人真的无法逆转么？"终于，讶木说了一句话打破气压极高的气氛。  
"嗯…说得对，我们先来检讨一下这个问题吧，毕竟差距只有半目…"森下很顺利地转换了话题。  
和谷插不上嘴，只能用心听这些前辈的讨论。他暗自下决心，一定要在三年之内考上职业棋士，当然，这是后话。

"去亲戚家？"灯从母亲处得到这个消息时，明显透露出不情愿的意思。  
母亲只是忙着收拾行李:"对，你爷爷的祭日，我们虽然搬来了东京，但这么重要的仪式不能不去…麻实婶婶他们住在英国，不也一样千里迢迢赶回去吗？"  
"可是…"暑假已经越来越短了，灯自觉棋力尚待提高，不愿错过与佐为每一次切磋的机会。  
"大家族难得团聚，放心，我们会在你那个围棋嘉年华之前赶回来。"母亲的话都说到了这份上，灯实在找不出拒绝的理由。  
"…我知道了。有什么需要帮忙的吗？"  
"小灯你就收拾一下你要带去的棋谱吧，乡下没有那些个杂七杂八的东西，如果连续几天不看棋谱的话，你一定又会无聊了。"母亲微笑着摸摸他的头。  
这样亲昵的举动，灯也渐渐适应起来。  
"嗯，说得对…"  
灯打电话告诉光和亮这个消息时，得到了完全不同的答复。相比亮的彬彬有礼，光几乎就是在咆哮了。  
"什么啊？！"光的暴躁属性一点没变，"那岂不是要到嘉年华前一天你才能回来？"  
"又不是我愿意的…"灯捂住耳朵，无辜地反驳。  
"那佐为就只能和我下棋啦？"光似乎很不满，"他…明明那么厉害，这样很浪费耶！"  
灯怀疑自己听错了。  
"你说什么？浪费？"他重复道，"你不是想变强吗？趁机锻炼锻炼啊…"  
"是你说的吧，要让佐为下棋…"光反常的话让灯愈加不安。  
"你可以带他去围棋会所啊，之前我去过的那家，老修叔的店。"灯犹豫不定，报出了中庸的选择。  
"…嗯，我知道了。"光若有所思，煞有其事地同意道。  
"啊，等等…进藤…"  
灯还没来得及叮嘱，光就急性子地挂了电话。  
白痴…  
灯后悔那天对光说出那么过分的话，可是已经无法挽回了。  
佐为…  
如果进藤光因为藤原佐为而止步不前的话，佐为会不会非常自责？  
想知道，本因坊秀策死去的时候，佐为除了难过，是不是还会对秀策感到愧疚？  
不能按自己的意愿下棋的棋士，无异于行尸走肉。  
而我…

小久有话要说:  
这局棋的棋谱，直接翻漫画就好，我不打算改动。  
之后有必要的地方，会留下棋谱出处。  
以上。

十九局 棋与我 Go and me  
为了体验阳光、体验美、体验幸福、体验纯净、体验温馨、体验温柔、体验思念和怀想，才做出每一个选择。  
那些充满信任、欢乐，闪烁着崇高的思想异彩的时光，那些最深沉的幸福的时光。那些最深刻最博大的灵魂，几乎都是既能充分体验人性之暗昧，又能充分体验阳光的明朗和温暖的人。  
究竟是伤痕累累的心灵容易感到人世间的美丽温馨，还是没有受过伤害的心灵更容易感受到这样的美丽温馨？  
也许无论是否受过伤害，一颗善良的灵魂总是可以敏锐地感受阳光与温暖的。  
但是，没有受过伤害的心灵，他不只是能够感受阳光，他就是阳光本身，只要你见到他，你就不难感到他的纯净、透明与温暖。这是任何受过伤害的心灵所不能比拟的。  
一颗纯净的心需要另一颗纯净的心相互映照，一颗黑暗的心更需要一颗纯净的心的照耀与沐浴。由黑暗而光明，由痛苦而幸福，这是一种漫长的灵魂洗礼。

为了看看阳光，我来到世上。  
为了成为阳光，我祈祷于世上。  
光兴冲冲地跑去围棋会所时，佐为本来对棋局的激情突然消失了大半。  
"要和无数的人下棋…"光笑得分外阳光，"佐为你一定很高兴吧！"  
—小光…  
佐为欲言又止。  
"我的实力太弱，但是这里有不少比我厉害得多的人，佐为你要好好加油哦！"光似乎在试图用笑容掩饰心底的失落。  
—小光你，自己不想下棋吗？  
佐为皱起眉头，问。  
"我的话，无所谓啦…反正也多的是机会和你过招，时间长的很呢，你怕什么。"  
光打开围棋会所的门，室内的阴暗光线伴随着一阵烟味，让他有点迟钝。  
—倒也是…  
佐为很快被围棋吸引了注意力。  
"啊，又是小学生？"柜台旁边的眼镜大叔看了看光，"每人500元。你的棋力是多少？"  
"嗯，多谢…"光接过老修的笔，探究地望着佐为。  
[佐为，你的棋力？]  
—嗯，听小灯说是顶尖…  
[喂，你总不至于让我写"天下第一"吧！]光无奈地放下笔。  
"怎么了，孩子？"老修见到他的动作，问。  
"不…没事。"光傻笑道，"棋力我也不清楚，大概非常厉害吧！"  
他的话引起一片笑声。  
"非常厉害？"一个戴帽子的爷爷摸着胡须，"要不要和我下一盘？"  
"啊，没问题。"光果断答应了。  
时间推进到六天后。  
脑子里思考的杂事太多，灯难得休息的假期（回福冈的乡下）又不由自主地泡了汤。家里一群兴奋的小朋友，才天还没亮就吵得乱七八糟，下棋的环境都没有。  
"你是阿灯吧，好久不见啦。"  
一个搭讪的亲戚走近他，打招呼。  
"好久不见，小海哥哥。"他隐约记得这个少年是自己年长的堂兄，是个初出茅庐的报社记者。  
"不开心？"久原海顺口问。  
"…和他们玩不到一起去啦。"灯笑道，"不过反正明天就可以回家了…"  
"听说阿灯喜欢围棋吧？"海掏出笔记本，"我们报社昨天还登过，今年的职业考试好像有个强得难以置信的家伙报名参加，他在棋院瞎晃悠的时候找了个五段下棋，结果那个五段中盘投子认负…"  
灯睁大眼。太夸张了吧，除了佐为还有这么牛的新人？  
"他叫什么名字？"  
考虑到剧情被蝴蝶效应影响的原因，灯多问了一句。不料答案差点把他吓得从阳台上掉下去。  
"好像是…进藤光…"  
"…哈？！！！"  
灯双目圆睁，除了发出一声无意识的感叹之外，大脑一片空白。  
不是吧…  
"您确实说的是…进藤光？"  
由于台风袭击而推迟的职业棋士选拔，按时间来说，就是在灯出发前往福冈后的第三天开始进行。  
"…对啊。"海完全搞不清楚这个堂弟在惊讶什么。  
"…海哥，帮我向妈妈说一声，我要先回东京了！"灯抓起背包就冲向门外。  
"啊啊啊啊！你要去做什么啊？喂！给我回来，阿灯！"海伸手去抓灯的胳膊，怎奈灯跑得比他还快几倍，根本就抓不住。  
半晌，海才长长地叹气。  
"算了，少年嘛…冲动一下也难免。"  
（众人:你这是教坏好孩子。）

灯以平生最快的速度搭上新干线，浮躁地挠着衣袖。坐在对面的大婶好奇地看着他，似乎有点怀疑他在离家出走。  
那两个白痴，这是要玩哪样！  
灯猛的想起当初光的举止，不禁倒吸一口凉气。  
光该不会是要…把所有的棋都给佐为下吧？  
要是去考了职业棋士，凭光现在的实力根本不能服众，也就是说，只有佐为，会以"天才少年职业棋士进藤光"的名义在棋盘上叱咤风云。  
那个"因为下棋就像在创造宇宙而喜欢围棋的进藤光"会不复存在了吗？  
灯闭上眼，唇间轻颤。  
不能坐事不理！这是灯深思熟虑之后的回答。  
"白痴…"忍不住骂出声，紧紧握住扶手，似乎这样就可以缓解心中的恐惧。  
还没有结束…不能说就这样结束！  
—笨拙地追逐阳光的孩子哟…  
灯感觉自己就像做了一个漫长到醒不来的梦。  
夏日蝉鸣环绕，灯跑得气喘吁吁，抵达光家时，美津子正在给她的夜来香浇水。  
"啊，这不是久原君吗…"美津子笑眯眯地开门，"光他今天不在哦。"  
意料之中的答案，灯掐灭那原本就微弱不堪的希冀，准备下一步计划。  
"是吗…谢谢您…"  
"小光最近天天都往棋院跑，也不知道发什么疯…"美津子忧愁地抱怨几句，"久原君回来，他估计终于能耐心留在家里了吧。"  
看来是真的了。灯垂下眼帘，浓密的睫毛遮住了一瞬的失望。  
"那个，我去棋院找他。"灯笑着与美津子告别，转身离去。  
道路两旁种植的观赏乔木在风中呼呼作响，灯不远万里突然回京，却没有考虑过带钥匙的问题，所以回家拿地图是不可能的了。  
该死…日本棋院会馆在哪里啊？  
闷闷不乐的灯在拐角处"哐"地撞上了电线杆，吃痛地扶额。  
"人走霉运还真是喝凉水都塞牙缝…"他弯腰思考着该怎么继续寻找光的旅程。  
"啊…你没事吧？"关切的声音来自灯的身后，灯回头，正对上和谷义高的深色眼瞳。  
"和谷？！"完全是脱口而出，灯管不住自己的嘴。  
和谷一脸茫然，心想他认识这个人吗。  
"不好意思…你是院生对吧。"灯笑嘻嘻地拉住他的衣袖，"我是久原灯，记得吧，网上的light。"  
和谷震惊至极。  
"你就是久原？"和谷换上和善的表情，"不过，你是怎么认识我的…"  
"嘛…你们这届院生我认识一大堆呢。"灯就像看见了救命恩人，"别管这些，拜托你帮我个忙，带我去职业考试预选的棋院会馆吧。"  
"诶？你…"和谷觉得不对劲。  
"行了，我有急事，真的。"灯确实没有撒谎。找到光是第一要紧的事，和谷这边暴露一下也是没办法。  
"…嗯，你跟我来吧，正巧今天我也要参加预选赛。"和谷倒也不再纠结，爽朗地一笑，"如果不是你有事要忙，真的很想和你好好下一局呢，light。"  
灯应付地点头。  
"你去棋院，该不会是要看职业考试预选赛吧？"和谷推测能力不一般，已经和真实情况八九不离十了。  
"可以这么说…今天是第几场？"  
灯听见还是预选赛，不禁松了口气，还好，阻拦光不算迟。  
"你不知道？今天是第三场，人们都说有一个神秘天才儿童会出线，我也很拭目以待啊…"和谷边带路边解释。  
好家伙…佐为一定又虐惨了前两天的对手。  
"是吗。"灯口是心非地接话。  
"那个人，来报名的时候已经晚了，他却吵着闹着不肯走，直到他遇到了仓田五段，仓田五段和他下了一局互先快棋，你绝对想不到，那小子居然逼得仓田五段中盘认输！"和谷越说越激动，"所以，棋院才破例让他参加今年的职业考试。"  
我说呢…光明明就错过了报考时间…  
不过，这下篓子捅得太大了。仓田厚可不是碌碌之辈，他的棋力，甚至有望问鼎头衔战决赛，他不可能会错估佐为的实力。  
"啊…就会给我惹事。"灯捂脸。  
"你说什么？"和谷奇怪地凑近他。  
"不！什么都没有！"灯连忙赔笑道，"这个人，很厉害啊！"  
"我就是为了看他才提早来的。"和谷认同地望着天空，坚毅的面容散发出棋士特有的风范，"要有超越每一个人的勇气才行，我的老师是这样告诉我的。"  
森下九段吗…  
"有道理。"灯心不在焉地附和。

二十局 表达灵魂的工具 The tool to deliver ones soul  
你抬头看看远方吧！这世间最美好的事物是无言的，无言的时候则让我们最细腻地接近美好。  
—题记  
同时，镜头转向人声鼎沸的日本棋院会馆一楼大厅。  
"…准备好了吗，佐为？"光收拾好鞋，等候入场，这一天他一直在让佐为下棋，连赢几十局的感觉真是再好不过了。  
—嗯，嗯，随时都可以开始！  
佐为笑容满面。光每每看到佐为幸福的表情，就会庆幸自己做出了这样的选择。  
[让你下棋，果然比我来下要好一万倍吧…]光苦笑。  
—小光…我不是为了占据你的人生而来的。  
佐为弱弱地劝道。  
[你想下围棋，我想赚零花钱，两全其美的事，什么占据人生啊…你还真会杞人忧天。]光故作坚强，让佐为有点动摇。  
（小光…你难道不知道自己也有围棋的天赋吗？你难道甘心和虎次郎一样，永远躲在我的身后吗？）  
佐为哀伤的神色，被巧妙地掩饰。  
（让虎次郎替我下棋的时候，我的心中除却对围棋的热爱，什么都容不下…但是，当虎次郎不得不离世，我却无能为力时，我有生以来第一次，觉得这世上有比围棋更重要的东西。）  
他仿佛看到了卧病在床的虎次郎，以及身为灵魂，无法握住他的手的痛苦和无奈。  
（可是已经…来不及了。）  
对于佐为而言，生死是过于深奥的问题。深奥到他不愿思考。  
（即使这样，小光也愿意让我下更多的棋…）  
佐为的宫扇微微下倾。  
（真的…会有永远吗？还是那只是人们编织的美梦呢？）  
突然。  
"进藤！"灯的声音在比赛开始前突兀地出现。  
"久原？"光没有任何思想准备，"你不是说明天才能回—"  
"大混蛋！！"不假思索地骂出来，灯的头上好像烧着火。  
光对于这场劈头盖脸的爆发感到莫名其妙。  
"你说什么？"他后退一小步。  
"你是要成为我们的对手的人！不是要成为我们崇拜的神的人！"灯实在不想面对佐为，但有些话不得不说。  
"…啊？"光被气势汹汹的灯吓到。  
"…"灯觉得和这个反应迟钝的家伙交流需要耐心，"你为什么会来这里？"  
"你说棋院？"光的语速超级慢。  
心虚了不成，灯暗自吐槽。  
于是光开始了他的回忆。  
三日前，老修的围棋会所。  
"啊！不行了不行了…"又一个大叔缴械投降，"你太强啦，这样你都连赢十八局了！"  
"嘿嘿…"光不好意思地笑笑，"接下来换谁上？"  
"我们这里的高手都被你打败啰，进藤。"老修给他上茶，"你这么厉害，一定会成为职业棋士吧…"  
"职业棋士？"光联想到很久以前，灯有提起过他想做职业棋士的事，"以下棋为生？我还没想到过…"  
老修大跌眼镜:"没想过？以你的实力现在就可以去参加职业考试啦！"  
光对于这个问题没有概念。  
"…"他决定恶补常识，"那，当棋士很有钱？"  
老修和蔼地点头:"那当然。不过能够和无数高手对奕才是最有吸引力的。足够出色的人，还有机会参加国际大赛，见识日本之外的围棋世界呢。"  
光似懂非懂地望着佐为。  
[佐为，听上去还不错。说不定你可以和塔矢名人那样的人较量哦。]  
—嗯！我们去当职业棋士吧！小光！  
佐为乐呵呵地蹂躏光的头发，眼睛眯成一条缝。  
（众人:这两个人说话还真是…随随便便啊。）  
"那，要怎么成为职业棋士？"光迫不及待地问。  
老修眼中带光:"我记得，预选赛似乎…就在明天吧…不过你现在去报名，不知道还来不来得及…"  
话音刚落，光就站起来，拎起书包，冲老修一笑，挥挥手，走出门外。  
"哦…很有趣的小朋友啊。"门口与光擦身而过的猥琐大叔把钱放在柜台上，"我今天错过了？"  
"他们在复盘，你去那边看看。"老修熟练地找零。  
"好极了…"猥琐大叔看着老修，"我记得前几天这里还有一个和他差不多年纪的孩子…是叫三谷吗？"  
老修露出淡淡的笑:"没错，论棋力他不如今天这位进藤光，但是他一直来这里下棋，我也很高兴。"  
同一时刻，光和佐为并肩走在树荫下，暑假已经过去大半，光的社会科作业自然有佐为代劳，但是由于只顾着陪佐为下棋，光的其他作业已经欠账不少了，如今要去考职业棋士，也许就不用写作业了，这才是光第一考虑的事。  
回家找地图，一路问到了日本棋院。光好奇的注视着匆匆忙忙的行人，不知道接着该做什么。  
—啊，小光！小光！你看那些鱼！  
[你很吵耶…佐为。]迈进冷气十足的大厅，光无奈地发现佐为对现代的一切都充满了兴趣。  
"有什么事吗，孩子？"路过的工作人员发现了站在原地一动不动的光。  
"啊，那个…请问考职业棋士要在哪里报名？"光结结巴巴地问。  
戴帽子的工作人员先是张开嘴，打量一圈，再换上复杂的表情，最后大笑起来:"你在说什么梦话！是你要考职业棋士？"  
"嗯。"光不明所以地点头。  
"…虽然很想安慰你，不过，来之前还是先称称自己几斤几两吧，哈哈哈…"他一脸坏笑。  
"…喂…"光不满地争吵，"少瞧不起人啦！我可是能下赢塔矢名人的人！"  
那工作人员笑得更加扭曲了。  
"不…不好意思，这里还要做正事，小朋友你还是先去围棋教室乖乖学几年再来吧！"  
光抽搐嘴角。  
"我来都来了，怎么可以白白浪费时间！让我试试又不会少块肉！"  
"…就算是真的，嗯，打败塔矢名人的小哥，今天报名已经截止啦，明年再来不行么…"那人忍住笑意，解释道。  
"我不要！就要今年！"光的脾气一下子上来了，那是多少头牛都拉不回来的。  
"我说…"  
"怎么啦，吵得这么厉害。"仓田厚正从一旁经过，顺嘴问了一句。  
"仓田先生，这孩子非得参加今年的职业考试…"工作人员试图解释 。  
"你是职业棋士吧！和我比一场，如果你输了就让我参加职业考试！"光抓住千载难逢的机遇。  
于是，就有了光死乞白赖地抓仓田下了一局十秒快棋，仓田被逼得中盘认输的那一幕。  
无视了仓田发颤的手，光开心地和佐为对视。仓田终于慢慢发话。  
"呐，小鬼。刚刚你是说要考职业棋士吗？"  
光被仓田的眼神吓到。  
"呃，是的。"  
听见肯定的答复，仓田"唰"地离座，也不管周围观战的人一脸惊愕，拖着光跑去楼上棋院院长的办公室。  
仓田用自己的名誉做担保，终于使得光破例被允许参加明天的预选赛。  
预选赛第一天，光瞒着母亲起了早床，完败对手。  
第二天，光以气压群雄的绝对优势夺得白星。  
于是第三天，在战斗开始前，遇见了怒气冲冲的久原灯。  
"…"敢情是被骗来的么…灯无言。  
"不过，为什么久原你突然出现啊？"光盯着墙上的挂钟，"哇！不好，比赛要开始了—"  
再不出手，灯有理由相信他会后悔一辈子。  
"别说傻话，快离开。"灯揪住光的衣领，"出去我再解释。"  
—啊啊，小光！  
佐为别无他法，只能飘着追出去。  
棋院里的参考者狐疑地看着他们，但没有人把他们的惊讶表现出来。因此，灯像拖着一条狗一样（什么比喻）把光带到了棋院外。

镜头转换。塔矢家。  
"你下得很好。今天就先到这里吧。"行洋顿了顿，对亮说。  
亮得到了意外的夸奖，情不自禁地微笑，红晕浮上脸颊。  
"是！"  
经历sai一战后，虽然父亲什么也没说，但亮深切地体会到，父亲一直渴望着与sai再战一盘。  
高高在上的父亲，也是会孤单的人。  
"听说久原君明日回东京？"原本只是亮的朋友中最不起眼的一个，塔矢行洋却不知为何对这个和sai密切相关的孩子产生了留意。  
亮收起棋子道:"他是这样说的。"  
"…这样啊。"行洋若有所思。  
亮抬起头，想帮助父亲做点什么，最后却什么也没有做。  
父亲一定是在斟酌，约sai再战的事吧。在和父亲复盘之后，亮更加明显地察觉到了sai的高强实力，同时对灯的身份充满了好奇。  
我们明明都在追寻同一个梦想…为何有时亲密无间，有时却相隔千里呢？  
"爸爸，后天的围棋嘉年华…您也会出席对吧？"亮突然问。  
"确实如此，有什么问题吗？"行洋不解地看着他。  
"久原曾说，那天他想和爸爸您下一局指导棋，也许他会去找您吧。"亮偏了偏头，说出了记忆里的事，"说不定，可以问到sai的事…"  
"嗯，我知道了。"  
行洋的面色如常，亮猜不出他的想法，只好作罢。

追逐与被追逐，原本就是一场无厘头的游戏。  
我们身处其中，难以自拔。  
而我…  
而我…

作者有话要说:  
这章很短，有点卡文了。恕我调整则个。鞠躬。  
未来的走向，我打算认认真真打个草稿了。因为结局已经想好，现在必须保证剧情不越雷池。  
继续欢迎建议。  
以上。

二十一局 破裂与孤立 Fracture and solitary  
每个人来到世间，并不肩负什么使命，只是被动完成生命的历程，最后归于虚无。  
历史，未来，都是些自我安慰的词汇，历史所记录的，只是我们的影子，真实的我们已经死去，而且无从复原;我们至死也不能把握自己，因为我们是未知的一部分，我们死去，然后成为他人的已知。我们是自己未知的那一部分，我们在破解未知的道路上卑微地死去。  
我们只是想弄清楚自己最后会变成什么，才一天天活下来。  
鬼魅遍地，但他们改变不了人的方向。我走在完成自我的路上，能拦住我的只有卑微的自己。  
我经常想的是，不做什么，才能让自己接近真我。  
然后我的灵魂与纯净的棋子相遇了。  
灯看着光。  
"…佐为对你来说，究竟是怎样的存在？"  
长期以来，信任着光的为人的自己从未怀疑过光与佐为的绝对友情，但是到了危机降临之时，灯强迫自己正视这个问题。  
光似是愣神了。他的眼中摇摆不定。  
"佐为？当然是…"  
—小光！  
佐为急切地叫住光，一副想要证明什么的样子。  
[佐为？]光睁大眼回望身旁紫发的鬼魂，他的身体还是那么虚无，仿佛被任意的伤害打断就会立即灰飞烟灭，光很不安心。  
藤原佐为，对光来说，原本不是有多重要的人。  
但是有了灯的存在之后，光与佐为的如履薄冰的联系一点点加强，最终光习惯了佐为的陪伴。  
灯在sai战局后的警告，改变了光的想法。  
佐为不能下棋，就会很悲伤吧…  
比起自己下不了棋，果然还是更不想让佐为悲伤…  
这样奇怪的念头，光从来不曾拥有过。然而它确确实实是微妙地出现了，没有办法视而不见。  
"佐为是我的…很重要的人。"光别开脸，抱怨道，"他哪里好了，爱哭，任性，一无所知，老是勉强我带他去下棋，赢了还不停地奚落我…"  
佐为抗议道:  
—我才没有你说的那么差劲呢！  
"但是他啊…"光咬紧下唇，"我不想让他难过。真是蠢透了。"  
灯愕然，他没料到光和佐为的感情比原作里进展得还快，简直有些不合常理。  
"…就是这样吗？"灯问。  
光惊讶地看着他:"不是这样吗？"  
灯嘲讽而愤怒地笑了:"因为佐为而喜欢围棋，现在又因为佐为而放弃围棋，你把围棋当成什么了？进藤光！"  
光原来就处于崩溃边缘的情绪终于爆发:"为什么你总要挑我的刺？！我和佐为之间的事，不用你管！"  
老套至极的伤人专用台词，可是为什么…灯的心还是很痛呢…  
我和佐为…  
"你和佐为…"灯的声音忽然轻得可怕，"是啊…我和你们，从一开始就不可能站在同一个世界吧。"  
光也几乎是在脱口而出的一瞬间后就后悔了。  
"久原，我不是那个意思…"  
灯只是淡淡地摇头。  
"你说得对。我确实没有权利插手你们的生活。"  
一直都坚信着的理想，不应该是这样啊…  
"久…"光还想说什么，却被灯冷漠的声音打断了。  
"谢谢你提醒我，进藤。"灯缓缓转身，"梦…总会醒来的吧。"  
恐惧变为现实，灯的希冀慢慢地坠落下去，沉入无底深渊，被黑暗团团包围。  
所谓虚无，就是什么都不拥有，也就什么都不会失去。  
如果那不是幸福，那么何为幸福？

灯甩开了佐为和光，按原路返回。没能迈步追回灯的光，只是站在原地，愣愣地仰望天空。  
[佐为…我想让你下棋，有什么不对？]光不想原谅老爱发脾气的灯。  
—小光…  
佐为烦恼地劝他，却找不出合适的理由。  
[他真是个奇怪的人…切…]光动身离开，[不理他了。]  
—小光，我们要去哪里？  
佐为发现这不是回棋院的路，问。  
[被他这么一搅，哪里还有心情参加预选赛啊！]光闭眼，[回去啊，佐为，后天的围棋嘉年华你还想不想去了？]  
光威胁佐为用的借口都异常简单，只要说不让他下棋就可以秒杀。  
—去！当然要去！不过…和小灯…  
佐为把扇子抵在嘴前。光答应过灯要一起去的。  
[他那个混蛋，你别再提了…啊！真是气死我了！]光咆哮道。  
从来都是一副神秘兮兮的样子，爱管闲事，自作主张，喜欢破坏气氛，最重要的是时不时冒出几句批评讽刺的话，这些缺点真是一抓一大把。  
光或许只是在逃避那个答案。佐为非常清楚这一点，他并不急于挑明，眉宇间萦绕着一丝哀伤，祈祷神能多给他们一点宽容。

灯怅然若失地走到家门口，才想起自己没有钥匙根本进不了门。  
该死的…  
他头疼地揉着太阳穴，盘算去哪个熟人家借宿一宿。此时身无分文，再坐新干线回福冈是妄想。  
进藤…佐为…  
这样的烦躁，自从来到这个世界还是第一次。灯不知道自己的选择是否正确。准确来说，他也只能交给时间来验证了。  
"啊，对了。"  
暑假每天亮都会在围棋会所下棋，现在去找他应该不会扑空。  
"没办法啊…要去塔矢家蹭饭了吗？"  
他调转了方向，开往塔矢家的围棋会所。  
电动门"嘩"地拉开，市河正在清点账目，看见灯，惊讶地开口。  
"久原君？小亮说你明天才会回来的吧？"她的神色，喜悦和疑惑兼备。  
"原本是想明天和父母一起回来的，不料出了点状况…先别说这个，急急忙忙跑回来，我是来找塔矢蹭饭吃的啦。"灯四处搜寻亮的痕迹。  
"小亮今天可能晚些过来，先吃点我坐的蛋糕怎么样？"市河的态度非常友善，倒让灯不好意思了。  
"这个…"  
"哎呀，久原你终于来了，小老师这几天没有朋友陪着下棋都心不在焉呢！"北岛的大嗓门依旧如故。  
"别开玩笑啦，北岛先生，你以为我不知道，塔矢他和对手下棋时从来不会心猿意马。"灯明白他是在夸张。  
"我可不是小老师的对手…"北岛顺手塞给灯一张《围棋周刊》，"听说了吗，有个很厉害的小学生参加了这次的职业棋士预选赛，还打败了仓田先生。我起初听到这个消息，还吓了一跳呢。"  
灯无奈地笑道:"我也是啊。"  
岂止是吓了一跳啊，简直是心脏病发了。进藤那个混蛋，究竟打算如何收场呢…  
"时间还早，久原要不要先和我将就着下一盘？"  
"呃？啊，好的。"  
灯最近没有下棋，早就手痒得不行，北岛的提议正和他意。  
手摸到冰凉的棋子，灯胸腔中涌起熟悉到让人发酸的怀念。  
对于深爱着围棋的灯而言，对局才是最重要的事。只是在不经意间，他淡忘了这一点。  
围棋…  
—我来到这个世界究竟是为了什么，佐为还是围棋？  
—在想明白之前，只能首鼠两端吗。  
"午安，市河小姐。"  
亮从门外一如既往优雅地走进来，却在目光触及灯的瞬间石化。  
"你好啊，小亮。"市河玩味地看着他，"啊～没想到久原会在吧？"  
亮无暇顾及其他，快步走近正在与北岛对奕的灯。  
这是…  
亮所见的盘面，已初具棋形，而手夹棋子的灯脸上，布满了细密的热情。  
"…嗯…"北岛是典型的乐观主义者，"我们对半分吧？"  
"呃…"灯停下举起的手，"这个…"  
亮的声音抢先一步:"很遗憾，可是，您输了哦，北岛先生。"  
"哦啊？！小老师！"北岛被打击的同时也很高兴，"你终于来啦！"  
"塔矢，好久不见。"灯盯着饭票一动不动，致使亮禁不住怀疑自己的身上有什么不对的地方。  
"你提前回来了？"亮的反应倒比灯想象的平静得多。  
灯承认不是所有的人都和光一样坏脾气。啊，怎么又提起那家伙…  
（众人:不是光和亮关系最好吗？灯怎么有种第三者的趋势？）  
（小久:灯没有恋童癖啦，安心。）  
"没错，但是我现在出于某种原因没有地方落脚…方便的话…"灯说到一半，觉得这台词有点诡异。  
"来我家住没关系。"亮打断了他的话。  
莫名的温暖。  
灯并不是个滥情的人，但温暖的人情用来驱散心中的凛冽，实在如同雪中送炭。  
"…多谢。"除了这句话，灯不知道说什么好。  
"不用客气，我们是朋友。"亮几个月来好像变得没那么简单就害羞了，温润的微笑比起以前，更多了一份真诚。  
所以说光是个大混蛋啊！就是因为他那种自作主张的性格佐为才会消失的啊！还是因为他那种自作主张的性格亮才会变成那个面瘫啊！  
灯的表情一下子释然，一下子愤愤不平，亮一时消化不了。  
"咳咳—塔矢你说，刚才这步是不是该虎补？"灯掩饰般地指向棋盘。  
"嗯…确实，如果用虎补的话，很快就能摆脱苦战…"亮轻松地被转移了注意力。

谢谢你，塔矢，我或许有点明白了。久原灯的世界里，不应该只有围棋和佐为…  
一叶障目，我原来一直都活在自己搭建的井底。  
而现在，是时候做出选择了…

小久的话:  
决定还是把脚步慢下来，仔仔细细地延伸剧情。  
最近学业紧张，不是故意写短的哦。  
光和亮下章或者下下章就会碰头，大家先自行想象着，欢迎催文。  
笑…

二十二局 夜话 Words at night  
明子是个贤惠的妻子，做得一手好菜，满满摆了一桌。灯望着散发出诱人的香气的烤鸡，口水都快忍不住了，无奈又不甘心在亮的面前丢人现眼。  
"早些告诉我久原君会来，也许我会准备点更好吃的饭菜呢…"明子笑得像圣母。  
灯已经不想回答了，边吃边笑。  
"抱歉，久原他也是事发突然。"亮替灯解释道。  
"不过…塔矢老师不在真是太可惜了…"灯迅速解决了一个鸡腿，"我本来还想…"  
还想说说sai的事呢。灯本来想这么说，却硬生生地沉下了脸色。  
光和佐为的事，似乎是不想让他插手了吧。  
看着灯暗淡无光的神情，亮想询问，却不知道如何开口。面前这个"友人"，不论是哪个方面，自己都不曾深入了解。  
"我本来还想拜托他下一次指导棋呢！"灯迟疑了一下，若无其事地说。  
"以后多的是机会，你说是吧，小亮。"明子善解人意地接过话茬，塔矢家倒是完全没有吃饭时不准说话的规矩，这一点让灯深感意外。  
亮点点头:"嗯，爸爸他不会介意的。"  
灯幸福的眼神仿若得到了莫大的礼物。  
"…真是太感谢了。"他低头致谢。  
"不必，久原君。你们慢些吃着，我去收拾一下床铺。"明子起身离席。  
灯觉得自己有点吃白饭的感觉。  
"塔矢。"灯握住筷子的手微微收紧。  
"嗯。"亮抬头看他。  
"你…为什么要下围棋？"  
灯仰视着他，半眯着眼，似在质问，似在扪心。  
"我…为什么要下围棋？嗯…"亮没想到灯会突然发问，脖子稍稍后扬，墨绿色的头发随着他的动作细碎地摇动。  
灯等待着他的答复。  
"难道不是因为喜欢吗？"亮不知为何有点困惑。  
喜欢…啊…  
"是吗…"灯放下筷子，心里有种重负正在消失，"不是因为塔矢老师？"  
亮微笑道:"怎么会。最初，确实是在爸爸的影响下学习围棋，但是，没有人会为了自己讨厌的东西付出一生吧。"  
最初？这么说来，灯也是佐为带进围棋世界的大门的，但是…就算没有佐为…  
就算没有佐为？！  
灯感到恐惧，但是答案却不容置疑地浮现。  
久原灯的围棋，不从属于任何人，没有必要执着于佐为的棋。  
那么光…大抵也是因为这个原因而下棋的吧。  
"我明白了。"灯豁然开朗地继续吃，"没事。"  
亮皱起眉头，他并不满意这个明显在敷衍搪塞的理由。  
"我想你在疑惑着什么。"亮的话虽然伤人，却很中肯，"也许你的实力，确实离我还太遥远，但是那并不意味着你有必要失去信心。"  
"不是那个问题啦…嘛，塔矢你会越来越强的。"灯连忙摇摆不定地说。  
"那么，我不认为还有什么事可以动摇一个棋手的心。"  
亮正色道。  
气氛突然严肃起来，灯近距离地感觉到了塔矢亮对围棋的在乎。  
真正一心一境的境界，怕是莫过于此。  
"…心？"  
灯看着天花板，呆呆地自言自语。  
"是的。"亮的坐姿一直端正，此时与他的气场非常符合。  
"塔矢，呐，别嘲笑我自大，我们算是对手吗？"灯忽然之间也认真起来。  
亮没有太久的犹豫:"…久原你是我重要的朋友。"  
朋友…不是对手吧…果然是塔矢亮风格的直接回答，半点说话的委婉艺术都没有…不过，面对亮的时候，灯永远不需要伪装，这让他觉得很自在。  
"谢谢你的坦率。"灯无奈地摸了摸后脑勺，咧嘴笑，"帮了我大忙呢。"  
从现在开始，疯狂地提高棋力才是主要矛盾，这一点，他已经清楚地认识到。  
否则，不仅是光和佐为，恐怕亮也会消失得无影无踪吧。  
嗯，明天去芦原老师哪儿看看吧。灯对自己说。

次日晨，东方新泛的鱼肚白告诉灯，时间还早。  
懒洋洋地起床，叠被子，心里感叹一千遍塔矢家真是剥削阶级连被子都跟自家不是一个档次，然后晃到貌似是洗手间的地方草草洗漱，出来时遇到了刚起的亮。  
"早上好，久原。"绅士的问候。  
"啊，早上好，塔矢…"灯身无分文，只能求援，"可以借电话一用么？"  
好吧，因为担心的事太多，忘记通知母亲自己的去向，怕是已经让她和父亲急坏了，灯明白现在不能再拖了。  
"没问题。"  
亮带灯到客厅，灯以平生最温顺的态度给愠怒的母亲挂了电话，才安心下来。  
"…你是擅自偷跑回来的？"亮问。  
"是擅自，不是偷跑。"灯很介意。  
"是一样的吧。"亮天然呆的表情尤其可爱。  
"不一样…感觉不一样。"灯纠正，"顺便说一句，昨天多谢招待，我妈妈已经快到家，现在我就该告辞了。"  
亮没有多余的表示，只是点头道:"好。明天嘉年华见。"  
亮一向不爱多话，能说这么多已经相当给他面子了。  
灯踏上归途时，心情好了许多。跑去芦原那里听课时，愈加察觉到了自己要学的东西还太多太多，却难得地为此而高兴。  
手边的死活题和棋谱翻烂的书角，清晰地诉说着真实存在的心血和时间。  
就让自己暂时什么都不想，先变强再说吧。

《围棋周刊》关于神秘少年大胜仓田五段的消息传得正火，不料这位少年却在预选赛第三局不战败，毫无疑问给迫切需要新人的日本围棋界一种空欢喜一场的错觉。  
和谷不知道那位久原灯是何方神圣，因为他的注意力完全只集中在进藤光身上。  
为什么不战败呢？  
他走进棋院会馆，迎面走来神色匆匆的伊角慎一郎，看见他，似乎松了口气。  
"和谷，你今天太晚了。"略带责备的口吻。  
"伊角桑…早上好。"和谷啃了一口手里的三明治，"我还没错过对局时间吧，昨天晚上被阿福他们叫去熬夜快棋战说是为今天的比赛做准备，还真有点吃不消…"  
伊角和他并肩转身，走向电梯口。  
"我不是提醒过你吗？怪不得阿福和本田也迟到。"伊角按下电梯的楼层键，他最年长，也成为院生里的调剂核心。  
"对了，伊角桑，今天的预选赛我的对手来了没…"  
今年伊角是院生第一，可以直接参加职业考试本战，而排名第七的和谷不得不经过预选。目前三天的成绩，和谷二胜一败，今天这局拿下便可成功晋级。  
"…我记得刚刚才分组。和谷，你的对手…"伊角停顿片刻，"是那个进藤。"  
"那个"进藤。这样的称呼，和谷知道伊角其实也很在意。  
"啊？！那他…"原本揪心于自己能否通过预选的和谷，突然想起光昨日不战败的事。  
"嗯，他还没有到。也许，就根本不打算来了。"伊角怀抱着希望。  
"是吗…"  
两人步入考场的候场室，其余的人基本都来的七七八八了。  
"嗯？…可是为什么？"在侧面接电话的考试主持老师好像在和某个让他很惊讶的人谈话，"…好吧…我们尊重他的决定。"  
"发生什么事了吗？老师。"伊角习惯性地问道。  
"啊，伊角君，正好，和谷君也在…"男人面露喜色，"这样就不必专门通知了。今天和谷君的对手进藤君弃考，和谷君可以直接晋到本战了。"  
"进藤光他…真的？"和谷的心情有些复杂。  
不战而胜固然很好，但是对手的无故缺席让他不爽。  
"嗯，他说他放弃当职业棋士了。"说到这里，男人似乎有点遗憾，"…明明已经赢了两局…真搞不懂他在想什么。"  
和谷一言不发。  
那个鬼才…不会真的放弃围棋了吧？

晚上，进藤家。  
光从昨天上午被灯气回家之后就没有摆出好脸过，和佐为对奕时也是心不在焉。  
—小光。  
佐为放下扇子，看着光。  
—你不能集中精力，还是别下了吧。  
[没必要，我可以的！]光烦躁不安地摆上一颗棋子。  
—这是臭手中的臭手哦，小光！  
佐为叹了口气，示意他停下来。  
[啊…]光也发现自己下错了步，破罐子破摔似的躺在地上，[不行了…佐为，我们休息一下吧。]  
—嗯。  
佐为关心地随着光的动作而扭头。  
[…]光好像真的非常疲惫。  
—小光…  
[干嘛？]有气无力的声音。  
—你果然还是在意吧…小灯的话。  
佐为紫色的眼瞳里充满了担忧。如果不是因为放不下灯的叮嘱，光也就不会翘掉重要的职业考试了。  
[…]望天。  
—我们明天就可以见到他了哟，好好谈谈怎么样。  
[不要！是他的问题，为什么要我妥协！]光倔强至极。

佐为无言以对。  
（小光毫无疑问具备棋士的素质…小灯也一定察觉到了这一点，才会处处留心的吧。）  
光爬到床上，钻进被子里。  
（那么…如果小灯决定离开的话…接替他发掘小光的才能的人…会是谁呢？）  
佐为当初想到光的才能的时候，充满了对未来的渴望，而现在，渴望正在被担忧取代。  
—小光。  
[又要干嘛？]光从被子里探出头，[你很啰嗦耶，佐为。]  
—来下棋吧。  
"哈？刚刚说要休息的可是你耶！"光忍不住直接说出口。  
"小光！怎么了？"美津子的声音从门口传来。  
[…]光慌忙冲门大喊，"没事，妈妈！"  
"…真是的…"美津子走远了。  
[所以说，佐为，不要老是找我说话嘛！]光继续他的意念交流，对紫发幽魂极度不满。  
—这…可是…小光～  
佐为卖萌。光一向对他没有任何抵抗力，这一点在无数次发誓后仍然没有半点好转，不得已只好放弃。  
[我知道了，陪你下棋就是啦！]  
光磨磨蹭蹭地滑下床，坐到棋盘面前。  
—好！今天要赢小光五十目！  
[啊啊少自大了，这明明是我的台词才对吧！]光张牙舞爪地举起手来，[今天我绝～对不会输！！]  
佐为抿嘴一笑，似乎光已经忘记了烦恼的事。果然还是个孩子呐…  
多亏他还是个孩子。  
佐为侧脸避开光的视线，轻轻闭上眼。  
（哪怕只有非常有限的时光…你的未来，就由我来守护吧…小光…）

小久的啰嗦:  
想表达出佐为和光的关系进展，似乎不太适合我…  
嘛，下一章加快节奏！  
以上。

二十三局 命中注定的对手 Rival of fate  
爱的开始是一个眼色，  
爱的最后是无限的苍穹。  
东京东京湾酒店，八月的围棋嘉年华就在这里举行。  
灯跨出车门的刹那，就觉得自己的身影暗淡无光—面前的酒店规模比他yy的还要大上三倍。  
"…棋院这么有钱？"他暗自思怵，"不过，棋院都是大财团投资建立起来的…这样的活动，规模更盛也不是完全没道理。"  
"小灯，妈妈先去上班啰，你好好玩。"开车送灯过来的母亲浅笑道，"和进藤君今天说不准会碰头吧，别闹矛盾了，小打小闹之类的适可而止比较好哦。"  
灯神经紧绷。  
"妈妈…"犹豫不定地开口。  
"你急急忙忙跑回东京就是为了进藤君吧，我有从阿海那里看见报纸。"母亲扬了扬手，"但这两天你都没去找他，以前你可是即使不舒服也会硬撑着去找他下棋的啊。"  
原来我们关系僵化明显至斯吗。灯不想再理会。  
现在的自己，只要下出久原灯的棋就好，虽然确实很想去找佐为，但是这几日进藤光那个脑子一根筋的白痴多半会在气头上，不宜拜访。  
"我知道了，妈妈。"灯弯弯嘴角，"您放心去工作吧。我和进藤…没问题的。"  
真的会…没问题么？  
灯也没有十足把握。一旦涉及佐为，灯就难以心平气和地谈问题，这已是一种根深蒂固的习惯了。  
这样的习惯，就像一副枷锁。挣脱得越用力，束缚得越紧。  
母亲驾车远去。灯独自走进酒店大门，一位服务员给了他介绍手册，复而望见大厅里人山人海，最里面设了一个演示大棋盘。由于是初次见识这样的场景，灯的好奇心充分占据了他的大脑，他一圈圈的绕行在会场里。  
"不行不行，这一步不能拆啊！现在时机还不成熟！"  
灯被这个声音刺激到了。如此的熟悉…  
"哦…是吗…我都没发现，不愧是仓田棋士啊！"和他对奕的老爷爷是仓田厚的棋迷。没错，这位年轻的棋士就是传说中的拉面奇才仓田厚。  
"小子，一直盯着仓田先生看，难道你也是仓田先生的棋迷？"一旁的大叔友好地拍拍灯的肩。  
"吓？我不是—"灯连忙否认。  
"别害羞嘛，仓田先生对棋迷一向很大方的哟。"  
不是这个问题啦…灯汗。  
"嗯，刚才如果你下这里的话，就可以切断我的子了。"仓田面相极其欢快，一板一眼地指点着棋盘。  
灯凑近一看，若有所思地点头。  
这边，灯被仓田的解说吸引住时，那边，佐为和光与灯擦肩而过。  
"哇！好气派的地方—"比起灯，光对于这样的场合更加陌生，"真厉害！"  
—小光！那边有好多人在下棋！  
佐为兴奋地伸出袖子，指向对奕区。  
[那是大家交流的地方吧。这个手册上有说到哦。]光翻了翻门口发放的小册子，[不过，佐为你今天不要下到忘记时间啊，我会累死的。]  
仿佛一切回到了灯还在一旁的时候。  
—啊啊，看见这么多爱围棋的人，我觉得好开心啊！  
佐为垫着脚转来转去，样子非常滑稽。  
[你稍微冷静一点啦。我们去那边听讲座么？]光一眼就瞄准了大盘解说的地方。  
—嗯～嗯！  
佐为笑得愈发灿烂。  
向前没走几步，他们遇到了被人群簇拥着的职业棋士们。  
"哎…好挤…"光已经无法穿过水泄不通的走道了。  
"没想到塔矢名人也来了！"光听见上方传来有人激动的声音。  
"塔矢名人？！"  
光和佐为迅速默契地对视。  
"请保持秩序！需要签名的客人请到散场时再过来，请求对局的客人请出示邀请函。"工作人员不得不分散这些人。  
[邀请函？真狡猾！]光气呼呼地双手叉腰，[那个东西不是只有久原那样的人才搞得到的吗？！]  
佐为遗憾地盯着人群中央，流粉条泪。  
—啊，小光！  
他突然恢复原样，朝光的身后望去。光也随他的目光扭头，只见穿着正式的灯脚步平稳地走过来。  
"久—"光刚想开口，却心一横，撅着嘴装作熟视无睹。  
灯诧异地看着光，似乎有点受伤的样子，佐为忍不住想去安慰他，无奈对方根本看不见。  
灯的目光亮了又暗，最终从光的身上挪开。他直视着前方，走近塔矢行洋的桌位。  
—小光！  
佐为急得直摇头，光只是强忍着不满站在原地。  
"好好对他。"灯看着远处，却在经过光身边时轻生喃喃，"佐为就…拜托你了。"  
光震惊地回头，灯早已远去。  
—小光…  
佐为低头看着无法反应过来的光。  
[切…最受不了他那个样子。]光闹别扭可是没完没了的。  
灯漠然地坐下，对面的塔矢行洋却并不意外。  
"如我所料，今天你准时到场。"行洋淡淡地微笑，"这些日子，小亮多亏你照拂。"  
灯弯腰道:"不敢当。"  
行洋打开棋罐，也不废话，直接开局:"小亮和我下，需要让三子，你就四子试试吧。"  
说罢，将黑棋推给错愕的灯。  
"四子…恐怕…"灯明白自己的实力其实远逊于亮，反而有些束手束脚。  
"四子，足够了。"行洋的语气，凝重而让人安心。  
灯受宠若惊地再次弯腰:"塔矢老师的称赞，久原当不起。"  
他的棋力进步越多，越清楚顶尖棋士和自己的差距，如同难以逾越的巨大鸿沟。  
"对局之后，再说这种话吧。"行洋的沉稳使灯也燃起了一战的渴望。力量绝对性不对等的对奕，勇气也是不可或缺的元素。  
"是。"灯应道。  
"请多指教。"听见真人版的行洋说出这句神圣的话，灯的手指都激动得打战了。  
"…请多指教。"灯夹起黑子，落在右上角星位。  
要成为棋士，至少不能总耽溺于佐为的梦境中。那么，就从改变棋风开始做起吧。  
塔矢行洋未经思考就落在对角的星位。  
会是一场怎样的棋呢？长期习惯于佐为棋风的灯，期望在行洋的棋里找到另一个自己。  
灯与塔矢行洋对局时，跟随行洋前来的亮被一群行洋的棋迷围住问这问那，都无暇顾及棋盘上的动态。  
光看着亮，心里平衡了点。  
[什么嘛，这个地方还是有不少小孩的啊…]见到同龄人，光觉得自己没那么突兀。  
—小光，我们去看棋吧！  
佐为无视了光的感慨，只关心行洋所在位置，用扇子支撑下巴说。  
[我说你也真是的—]  
光静下来看棋的次数少之又少，往往都是看到一半就困倦了，因为他看不懂的棋步实在太多。  
—去嘛去嘛…小光…我昨天还帮你写了历史作业呢！  
佐为抗议。  
[好啦好啦，你不要揉我头发…]光被佐为的熊抱吓到。  
"唔…"光走近塔矢行洋的指导席，瞬间灯和行洋的对局就已经进入了攻击阶段。  
这些人…布局时都不假思索，不过行洋是因为游刃有余，而灯是因为就算思考得再旧也不可能通过布局战胜塔矢行洋所以干脆按自己的灵感来而已。  
最后结果是，半小时后，由于大龙被屠，灯不得不投子认负。  
"…好…好快…"光的表情五味杂陈。  
—因为对方是塔矢行洋。  
佐为面色凝重地注视着棋盘前的两人。  
"你的潜力很大，好好加油。"行洋的话，不知是形式上的还是真心的，灯只是单纯地觉得，能与他对奕一局，受益良多。  
"谢谢您的指教。"灯诚心诚意地再度弯腰。  
"趁今天的机会，我想向sai邀战。"行洋语气并无变化，好像是在说一件再正常不过的事。  
"…"灯惊讶地抬头，却不知如何回答。  
光似乎很恼火自己时时以佐为的代理人自居，这样答应是绝对不行的。  
"sai？！"光更加惊讶地叫出声，"你是说网络上的sai吗？"  
佐为一直也很想与行洋再战，只是苦于没有机会提出，今天行洋占据主导，光心中充满了期待。  
"嗯？你也知道？"行洋瞟了光一眼，显然是没想到一个陌不相识的孩子会听说过sai的事。  
"那当然！因为我就是—"  
光的大大咧咧已经让灯异常头疼了，说时迟那时快，灯以迅雷不及掩耳之势捂住了光的嘴。  
"失礼了！"  
灯也不管光愿不愿意，把他扯走到了远处。  
"嗯…？"行洋莫名其妙地看着他们。他当然不可能猜到sai是个小屁孩。  
镜头转换，佐为可怜巴巴地瞅着掐架的灯和光。  
"你知不知道你刚刚差点做出什么事？！"灯劈头盖脸一顿教训。  
"我说的是实话啊！再说你为什么老爱管闲事？"光明显处于弱势。  
"实话也不行！"灯吼道，"你真的要抛弃棋士的尊严，永远躲在佐为身后吗？！醒醒吧！进藤光！"  
"那也与你无关啊！"光只图一时口舌之快，忘记了考虑佐为的感受。  
佐为眼神颤动。  
—小光！  
"…我不想成为多嘴多舌的人，不过被佐为发现你这样对待围棋，我是绝不能容忍的！"灯压抑不住怒火。  
原本以为过几天光会清醒，然而他还是执迷不悟。  
果然不出所料，让光觉悟的人，只能有一个。  
"…久原…"看见好脾气的灯每每提及佐为就会暴走，光一时语塞。  
"…"灯握紧拳头，别开脸，"进藤，看见那边那个孩子了吗？"  
光"呃"了一声，疑惑不解地顺着灯暗示的方向看过去。  
"久原…？"光忘记了吵架这回事。  
"去和他下一局。"灯下定决心似的，痛苦地闭上眼睛，"这是我最后一次干涉你和佐为的事。从此之后…我们井水不犯河水。"  
尽管是深思熟虑之后的决定，真正说出口时，灯还是心如刀绞。  
为什么会这样？明明只是小得可以忽视的微不足道的矛盾，可是自己不得不下狠手逼迫光做出选择。  
在佐为与围棋之间，灯毅然决然地选择了围棋。  
但是光，似乎还在犹豫。  
能迫使光决断的人，只有一个。  
光不能动弹地望着对面，清秀的少年，塔矢亮，那是他所必然遇见的，命中注定的对手。  
命运真的…无法修改吗…

小久的话:  
纠结的部分终于结束，现在光和亮的情节要出现了。  
以后灯的存在感还会加强，当然是为了剧情需要。  
其实，决定命运走向的人，是他们自己。  
所以，命运不可逆转之类的胡言，你们不要相信哈。  
以上。

二十四局 命中注定的胜负 Outcome of fate  
有我之境，以我观物，故物我皆著我之色彩。  
我看不见来路，更找不到去路。

光愣愣地站在原地，塔矢亮在他眼中不过是个普通的孩子，尽管灯以前经常提起他，但光也只是把亮当成和灯同水平的棋手。  
—小光，你打算…  
佐为听见灯偏激的话，不禁感到担忧。  
[佐为，这盘棋，我自己来下。]光皱紧眉，死死地盯着前方。  
"不过，我没有必要听你的话吧。"他在动身前，转身怒视灯，一脸不爽。  
"…"灯也不甘示弱，"随便你。"  
"切…"光潇洒地迈步，"反正就算你不说，我也打算找他下一局的来着。"  
亮正在陪几个比他大的年轻棋士检讨棋局，感觉身前多了个矮个子的阴影，抬脸一看，发现是从未见过的小学生，于是倍感诧异。  
"你是久原天天说起的塔矢亮吗？"光正在为灯的无数次自作主张生气，以至于对亮说话时也不自觉带了点不友善的味道。  
"是的。"亮耐心地回答，"请问有事吗？"  
"嗯，我是进藤光，和我下一局吧。"光尽量不让自己显得太弱。  
原本平静如水的亮脸色一变。  
"进藤光？"亮自然不会没有耳闻过棋院里那个惊人的新闻，关于打败仓田却最终弃考的职业棋士考试参赛者进藤光，他也感到好奇。关键是，这个进藤居然出现在自己面前。  
"呃…你认识我？"光傻眼。  
"…逼得仓田先生中盘认负的人，我怎么会不知道。"亮的表情复杂而兴奋。  
同龄人里，除了灯之外没见过几个能和自己下到终局的人，面前这个进藤却拥有远超想象的实力。  
或许，他能够理解围棋的真谛吧。  
"…哎…那是…"光看着亮充满希冀的眼神，不知如何作答。  
—那是我下的哦，我下的！  
明知亮听不见自己说话，佐为还是欢快地笑道。  
"虽然对你放弃职业考试感到不解，但是现在，还是先下一局再谈那些吧。"亮露出谦逊的微笑，自动走到一面棋盘前，拉开椅子坐下。  
光也不再拖拖拉拉，坐到他的对面。  
—小光…你真的要亲自和他对奕？  
佐为没有和亮对过局，但他能猜测出亮的水平，肯定比光要强出一大截。万一输惨了，光会不会灰心丧气还是一回事。关键在于，灯让光和亮对局的目的，绝不会那么简单。  
[吵死了，只是个小孩，没问题的。]光放下书包，伸手去摸棋子。  
—可是…  
佐为不放心地环顾四周，似乎没有人在观看他们的棋局。

[不要紧啦，久原那个白痴不知道在玩什么把戏，我可不会轻易妥协的。]  
光把一粒棋子放在棋盘上:"呐，猜子吧。"  
亮定睛看着光的手，拿棋子的动作并不生疏，但总觉得有点别扭。  
"…"亮一言不发地抓起一把棋子，"十二，我执黑。请多指教。"  
光收起神游的精神，点点头道:"请多指教。"  
亮从开始就异常谨慎，大约是将光看做了非常值得全力以赴的对手，他怎么也想不到，光只是个围棋菜鸟。  
对付他，不能用一般的套路，必须提前引入混战，以观察力决胜负。既然快棋能逼死仓田，就证明他的棋感不是简单的快准狠…那么自己就用长考强迫他拖入官子…  
最初的几步，亮每落一子都会停顿片刻，思考最完美的棋步，然而到第二十手之后，就是再蠢的人也看的出来，进藤光是个彻彻底底的新手。  
布局，定式，全都一塌糊涂。  
亮有种被耍了的感觉。  
这样的人…怎么可能战胜仓田厚！别说仓田那样的五段，就是初段也比这种下法强的多。  
"…"亮认为自己的认真被轻视，自然极度不悦。  
—小光…  
佐为也知道进藤光的三脚猫功夫不足以对付年轻的雄狮塔矢亮，只能在一旁干着急。  
（塔矢亮果然名不虚传…这样的实力，不会逊于之前对局过的那位芦原弘幸多少…）  
佐为眯眼，细细打量着盘面。  
（相比之下…小光的棋形简直就是完全不能看啊！）  
他忍不住挂粉条泪，独自抹鼻涕。  
[…接下来是…这里？]  
光还完全没察觉到大势已去的现实，研究得津津有味。  
"你是在认真下吗？"亮用最后的理智质问对方，他实在不能相信这种棋能出现在他面前。  
"呃？我吗？"光奇怪地傻笑，"当然了，每一步我都很认真的。"  
怒火终于按捺不住。亮"啪"地拍桌而起，吓得光反射性地后缩。  
"别开玩笑了！"亮愤怒地指着棋盘，"这样的盘面，怎么可能是中盘大败仓田先生的你下出来的！"  
光委屈地站起来。这也不是他的错，和胖大叔对局的明明就是佐为啊…  
—小光，要不要…换我来？  
佐为连忙凑近光，手舞足蹈。  
"…"光咬紧下唇。他回头看观战的灯，灯的脸上只有了然于心的淡漠。  
又是这种全部被隐瞒的感觉。光强迫自己不去理会灯的事，但面对愤怒的塔矢亮他毫无办法。  
"塔矢…"他试图狡辩。  
"…我很失望。进藤君。"亮最终还是冷静下来，没有忘记基本的礼貌，"…对不起，失礼了。"  
随后，亮竟然头也不回地离席而去，留下半天反应不过来的光和白白担心的佐为。  
"如果你想让人看见的是这样的进藤光，就随你便。"灯不知何时踱步到光身边。  
光惊惧地侧脸，对上灯冰冷的目光。  
"你…"  
"但是，我只想告诉你一句。塔矢是你永远无法战胜的对手。除非你从现在开始奋起直追。"  
灯扔下这句话，就快步朝着亮离开的方向奔去。  
光愣愣地回味着灯莫名其妙的语句。  
对手？  
—小光，你没事吧？  
佐为打断了光的思绪。光病殃殃地站起来，收拾棋盘。  
[我没事才怪呢。他们都是些什么人啊，一个比一个奇怪。]光装作满不在乎的样子，[佐为，我们走吧。]  
—小光，你想赢棋吧。  
佐为一动不动地站在原地，凝视着光。  
[诶？]光的动作有了瞬间的停滞。  
连呼吸声都，一丝不漏地传达到耳中。  
赢？  
—想做一个傀儡棋士，还是想靠自己的力量去赢棋？告诉我你的答案，小光。  
佐为的眼神，坚定不移。他华贵的紫发在微风中翩跹摇动，雪白的狩衣刺痛了光的眼。  
[佐为…]光惊讶地睁大眼，没有任何心理准备。  
【 围棋？那不是老爷爷才会玩的东西吗？ 】  
【 "你还真喜欢围棋。" 】  
【 "所以说…那跟我有什么关系…" 】  
【 "…为什么又是围棋？！" 】  
【 "呐，久原。" "你为什么要下围棋？" 】  
【 "有那么多钱，那我也要学围棋！" 】

【 像他们一样…创造属于自己的宇宙… 】  
【 "我说，久原。" 】  
【 "教我下围棋吧。" 】  
光突然浑身一颤。  
最初的愿望，只是单纯地想要下棋吧。  
但是不知何时，自己竟然忘却了…这本不该忘却的初衷。  
—说吧，你其实已经知道自己的选择了吧。  
佐为看见光颤动的指间，明白光早已下定决心。  
[我…]光突然抬起头，眼中闪烁着某种不知名的火光，[我想赢！！]  
被人用那样的目光对待，光很难受。  
输棋给对手的感觉，很难受。  
不能凭借自己的力量获得胜利，很难受。  
不能追上灯和亮的羞耻，很难受。  
不能下出属于光的围棋，是最难受的事啊。  
[我要赢！佐为！]光感到热血沸腾，[我要超越久原和塔矢，我要和你在一起下棋！还有，那个什么神之一手，我也不想错过！]  
佐为先是惊愕，后是欣慰地点点头，微微一笑。  
—说得好，小光。  
前方的阳光，格外明亮。  
【我们下棋吧。】  
【下一辈子的棋，向着神之一手的彼岸，一千年，两千年，亦或是永远。】  
棋语灯花，前篇，完。

CONTINUED ON The legend of Go and snuff II

二十五局 意外总是来得太突然 Unexpected accident  
灯疲惫不堪地拖着沉重如铅的脚步往回走。进藤的事，终于可以告一段落了，现在最重要的是让他一个人静一静。  
安谧总是，在浑浊的喧嚣之后才会浮现。  
他故意错开了光回家的路线，在电话亭拨通了母亲的号码，让她下班时过来接一下自己。  
天空…好蓝啊…  
蓝得有点虚无缥缈。  
灯闭上眼，耳边突然吹来和谷的声音。  
"什么啊，是你。"和谷和伊角并肩站着，经过红绿灯时看见了恍然若失的灯，打招呼道。  
"和谷君，伊角君，你们也来了啊。"灯勉强露出微笑。  
伊角困惑地开口，还没来得及说出一个字，就被快嘴巴的和谷抢了台词。  
"你认识伊角啊？！"和谷无视了伊角想插话的欲望，一脸神奇地望着灯。  
"…我不是说了吗，你们院生我认识一大堆。"灯赶忙若无其事地圆谎，对伊角伸出手，"初次见面，我是久原灯。"  
伊角谅解地握住他的手:"嗯，你好，我是伊角慎一郎…"  
"你还真爱用这么老气的招呼方式啊。"和谷忍不住吐槽。  
灯白了他一眼。  
"今天有收获吗？"灯正好因为等车而闲的发慌，就顺着杆子和这两位新浪潮代表东扯西扯，"我很喜欢白川先生的大盘解说。"  
和谷马上起了劲:"啊，那个很厉害啊，还有塔矢名人的指导棋，啊啊…一天的功夫，做了一大把有意思的事呢，对吧，伊角。"  
伊角相对沉稳得多:"确实如此。"  
"久原你也是六年级？"和谷似乎很喜欢侃大山，"今年的院生考试报名就从下个月开始吧？赶紧过来哟。"  
灯不安地笑笑:"但愿吧。"  
"哎？你今天心情不好？怎么没精打采的？"和谷发现灯无意冗谈，问。  
"…很明显吗？"灯揉揉眼，"我以为还好…"  
"怎么可能是还好啊，你没事吧？"和谷担心这货倒在马路上。  
"没事—"  
话音未落，灯觉得头晕目眩，由于压抑已久的痛苦突然爆发，他似乎有点撑不住的迹象。  
心中刹时反应过来，身体已经到极限了。  
"啊！喂喂！久原—"和谷手忙脚乱地扶住他，单薄的身躯让和谷都感叹这家伙到底有没有好好吃饭，"振作一点！可恶…"  
"和谷，我打电话叫救护车。"伊角也是大吃一惊，他从没亲眼见过一个活生生的人晕倒的场景。  
"拜托你了，伊角桑。"和谷笨拙地掐着不省人事的灯，但灯没有任何反应。  
隐隐约约，灯好像看见了神迹一般的光芒，从天穹之顶，悠悠撒落。  
那是…  
已经什么都…听不见了…  
君が今仆を支えて?仆が今君を支える  
だから迷いながらも共に生きていこうよ?未来へと  
仲间と戯れ?それなりで居ても  
もの足りなさを感じてしまう  
冷めた目で见られて  
乾いた时代の风に吹かれている  
谛めきれるモノならば?最初から兴味もたない  
忘れられるモノなら?必要さも感じないから  
不安な心と勇気が背中合わせになっている  
だけど今なら梦をこの手で叶えてみせるよ  
伤ついて壊れそうな日も?  
涙して困らせる日も  
あるけれど仆达はそれを超えていくんだ?  
谁より上を目指して  
楽しいことだけ?选んで生きても  
その先には何も见えなくて  
だからどんな事も  
现実から逃げないで受け止めるよ  
大事なモノがあるならば?守り抜いてみせるから  
失くしたくないモノに?自分の全てを悬けるよ  
器用じゃないから时に伤つけ?伤ついていく  
だけど今なら少し自信をもって歩けるよ  
孤独だと感じる日でも?  
惨めだと感じる日さえ  
あるけれど仆达はきっと一人じゃないと  
思うよ?君がいる  
なぜ人は时に过ちを…  
後悔をしてもしきれず…  
なぜ人はいつも?それでもと  
超えていこうとする?  
君が今仆を支えて?仆が今君を支える  
だから迷いながらも共に生きていこうよ?未来へと  
时に伤ついて壊れそうな日も?  
涙して困らせる日もあるけれど  
仆达はそれを超えていくんだ?  
谁より上を目指して

一片黑暗。  
灯看见了熟悉入骨的故友，片桐昭的笑容。  
—阿灯长大之后，想成为怎样的人呢？  
少年浅笑着，对灯发问。  
—哎？那种问题…现在考虑是不是太早了？只有阿昭你现在就有理想了吧。  
灯迷迷糊糊地思考，却得不出答案。  
—我啊，想成为像佐为那样的棋士！  
少年举起双手，做出描绘的动作。  
—是吗…真不错。  
灯傻呵呵地陪他笑道。  
—阿灯也要快点找到自己的梦想哦，这样止步不前会被我落下的！  
少年一脸耳提面命的表情，似乎在说一件很严肃的事。  
—梦想啊…  
我的梦想啊…  
明日を梦见て?辉いてた日々  
つらい想い出とか?いくつあったのかな?  
どんな楽しい日を?これからは  
大切にしていくのかな?  
近くの公园で集まったね?いつも  
夜中まで大きな声出して笑ってたね  
ずっと?ずっと  
同じ时代(とき)を今?生きてる奇迹が?  
すごく嬉しいからね  
次あう日も?きっとねぇ  
一绪に笑っていようよ  
久しぶりに古いアルバムひらいたよ  
少しやせたのかな?ちょっとずつ  
大人にねぇ?なってきたかな?  
やけた肌を见せて?歩いてたあの顷  
スニーカーふみながら?走ってたね?君と?  
いつも?いつも  
明日を梦见て?辉いてた日々  
忘れてないよ?今も  
出会えた事?全てが  
偶然じゃない気がするよ  
これから先も?ねぇ  
新しい想い出?沢山つくりたいね  
今度はどんな梦を  
一绪に语りあうのかな?  
同じ时代を今  
生きてる奇迹が?すごくうれしいからね  
次?会う日も?きっとねぇ  
一绪に笑っていようね  
"是梦吗。"  
灯睁开眼，只能看见空白的天花板。身边的床铺散发出浓浓的药水味，清凉的空气将他的意识唤醒。

灯把胳膊搭在眼睛上，嘴角绽放出一抹苦笑。  
已经过了这么久啦…  
"小灯，感觉还好吗？"母亲一脸倦容，想必是守了他许久吧。  
灯懂事地安慰她:"我没事。不过，为什么会突然…"  
母亲脸上的阴影更甚:"医生说是身体太弱，又动了气，一时的自我保护反应，没有大碍。"  
灯缓缓点头:"那不是很好吗，让您担心了，妈妈。"  
"这次我不准你再任性妄为。"母亲严厉地注视着他，"等你出院了我们就搬回福冈住一阵，在身体恢复之前不许下棋了。"  
灯一听这话就反射性地拒绝:"那怎么行？！"  
"我是你的监护人，我有义务阻止你做那些危险的事。"母亲色厉内荏的性子灯不是不清楚，刀子嘴豆腐心，事情还有回旋的余地。  
"…我会好好锻炼身体的。"灯保证道。  
"今天没得条件可谈。"母亲少见地没有妥协。  
灯坚持劝阻:"但是，也没必要回福冈吧…"  
"医生说你需要静养。"母亲给他削了个苹果，"福冈比东京安静得多吧。"  
虽然知道母亲是在为自己好，但潜意识里对围棋的执念远远高于一切。灯不依不饶地反对:"我不能没有围棋…"  
母亲眉头紧锁:"围棋会比生命还重要吗？别说傻话了，小灯。"  
"吱噶"一声，门被推开了。灯和母亲同时回头，看见气喘吁吁的光站在门口。  
"进藤君？"母亲好像并不意外，"谢谢你来看小灯。"  
光小步挪进病房里，似乎怀有歉意。  
—他看上去没事。  
佐为早就直奔病床一侧，端详灯许久，确认他的脸色是红润的，才放下心。  
"那个…打扰了。"光连忙弯腰行礼。在大人面前，他尽量表现得讲礼貌一点。  
"你来啦。"灯本想问他为什么要来，却不愿在双方关系的节骨眼上自讨没趣，最终对光点点头。  
光纠结地看着他。  
"你们好朋友先聊，我去买东西。"母亲善解人意地离开，一时间，灯有种自己成了犯病的塔矢行洋的错觉。  
光侧身让母亲借过，等她关上门，才再次局促不安地转向病塌上的灯。  
"你真的不要紧？"光率先打破了沉默。  
"…不必担心。休息一阵就好了。"说实话，灯自己也不知道，但是总得对光说句好听的话。  
"平时就除了围棋什么都不管，难怪会熬出病。"光不忘揶揄一句。  
"你…真是来看病人的么。"灯抽搐嘴角。  
"是佐为要来的啦。"光一屁股坐在沙发上，一脸不爽。  
—小光！你自己不也担心得要命吗？  
佐为认真地纠正他，无奈灯什么也看不见。  
"是吗…谢谢。"灯垂下眼，顿了顿，"我可能…要回福冈一趟了。"  
见到光之后，处于煎熬中的灯决定顺着母亲的意思去福冈静养，当做逃避。  
要不，开学之后他和光还是同桌，矛盾解不开的话，整日低头不见抬头见，终究不是滋味。  
"诶？那么严重？"光站起来，难以置信地追问。  
"都说了我需要休息。"灯尽量平静地回答，"你现在，是作为佐为的代言人的进藤光，还是自己下棋的进藤光在询问我呢？"  
突如其来的疑问，光却早就胸有成竹。  
"…你自己猜吧。"他狡黠地一笑。  
"真是…"灯心中了然，深深地吸了一口气，"讨厌的性格啊。"  
"那是什么意思啊？久原！"光生气地叫道。  
"…没什么。"  
灯恍惚中，觉得结局已经不那么重要了。  
"喂！你明明就省略了很重要的部分吧！快点从实招来，久原灯！"光碍于灯是病人，不能大打出手，只好在原地逼问。  
"…啊。"灯低下头，"我的意思就是，既然你做出了选择就早点说嘛，搞得我难过了那么久。就是你这一点，让我非常讨厌。"  
光一时语塞。他也知道过去的一阵子他们只是在单纯地闹别扭而已，只是谁都没有打破临界值的勇气。  
"混蛋，那也是你想太多了啦！"光又坐下，坚决不认输。  
—小光…  
佐为释然地微笑着，虽然他心里也有种不安正在浮现，但是起码，能坦然面对现实，也是灯一直以来的目标。  
当互不相让的两人因为根本没必要纠结的问题闹僵时，佐为这个没有实体的鬼魂什么忙也帮不上，那段时间确实非常难熬啊…  
"谢谢你。进藤。"  
灯迎上夏日的暖风，嘴角融化出淡淡的笑意。  
"白痴…道什么谢啊。"光不以为意地吸吸鼻子，笑呵呵地倚靠在沙发背上。  
"这样的话，我会尽快回东京。"灯已经好久没有这么自在地和光说过话了，心里说不出的轻松，"在我回来之后，希望你不会还输给我五十目哦。"  
光像抓狂的猫一样跳起来:"别信口开河！怎么可能有五十目那么多？！"  
—啊啊，小光！  
佐为挥舞着袖子。  
"怎么没有！"灯学亮还嘴道。  
"啊啊啊啊！我要宰了你！久原灯—"  
光张牙舞爪之时，门被穿着粉色护士服的女人推开了。气氛突然降温至零点。  
"对不起，病房内请保持安静。"她看了光一眼，鄙夷地走开了。  
"…噗—哈哈哈哈…"灯开心得差点从床上掉下来。  
"可恶！久原你绝对是故意的吧！"  
"刚刚我可什么都没做！"  
两人的争吵，一直持续—

作者废话:  
终于恢复正常了。  
我知道之前光和灯的矛盾很牵强，其实小孩子都是不愿意低头的吧。  
关键是必须找到一个让时间推进的契机，而且不想落入窠臼，只能在光和佐为身上下手。  
写完之后自己都轻松了不少呢…（终于可以继续正常的剧情了）  
灯的回忆会慢慢出来，耐心等着。  
以上。

回忆篇 惆怅东栏一株雪，人生看得几清明  
Snow you could ever see  
如果夺走我的右手，就用我的左手下棋。  
如果夺走我的生命，就用我的灵魂下棋。  
这不是，理所应当的吗？  
大眼睛的黑发少年名叫片桐昭，是灯最好的朋友。  
光是"最好"、"死党"这种程度的词，恐怕不足以形容他们的友谊。  
从小学四年级灯转校进入昭所在的班级的时候，他们的羁绊便开始蒂结了。昭是班级的核心人物，每次有新生转进来都会当一阵他的同桌。灯也不例外。  
"我是久原灯，请多指教。"  
那时的灯还不善言辞，生涩的招呼在昭的眼中显得非常可爱。  
"不用紧张，这里的人都很和气的。"昭的眼因为微笑而眯了起来，"我是片桐昭，叫我阿昭就可以啦。"  
灯连连点头，他很喜欢这个同桌的性格，让他觉得很舒服。  
人如其名，昭是个非常温暖的人。  
昭的最大爱好是围棋。  
灯在遇见昭之前，甚至不知道围棋的棋盘有多少格，更不可能亲自去下棋了。但是在成为形影不离的好友之后，灯开始理解，围棋对昭来说是多么重要的存在。  
昭和灯经常一起窝在家里看东京台播放的棋魂的动画片，那段时间小畑和崛田成为了昭最崇拜的人，第一次超过了夏目漱石。  
"阿灯长大之后，想成为怎样的人呢？"  
少年昭浅笑着，对灯发问。  
"哎？那种问题…现在考虑是不是太早了？只有阿昭你现在就有理想了吧。"  
灯迷迷糊糊地思考，却得不出答案。  
"我啊，想成为像佐为那样的棋士！"  
少年举起双手，做出描绘的动作。说着，一副陶醉其中的样子。  
"是吗…真不错。"  
灯傻呵呵地陪他笑道。  
棋子的珠玉之声，是昭最喜欢的音乐。昭和灯其实是非常相似的，从穿衣风格到吃喝玩乐，唯独围棋，是昭独特的风景。  
"阿灯也要快点找到自己的梦想哦，这样止步不前会被我落下的！"  
少年一脸耳提面命的表情，似乎在说一件很严肃的事。  
"梦想啊…那种事…"  
我的梦想啊…  
灯可从来没有想过那些个条条框框，似乎想得太多就会自己把自己束缚起来，真是奇怪。  
不论如何，昭终究是在十一岁那年成为了名古屋中部的日本棋院的院生，又在两年半之后以第一名的成绩考上了新初段。  
于是，十四岁的新星少年棋士片桐昭，和十四岁的考试神才久原灯，一起成为了社区里兴盛一时的饭后闲谈的话题。  
"职业棋士可不是简单的工作，片桐家的那孩子还那么小就走入社会，谁知道会不会对他的人生产生什么负面影响…"  
"棋士？那东西真的能维持生计么？还是安心安意参加名古屋一高的考试比较好吧！"  
大家多数人都不赞同昭的选择，而一致地称赞学习出众的灯，灯觉得很难过。  
但是只要这样，一直一直，追求昭自己的梦想，灯认为那就足够了。人的时间终究是极其有限的，能做的事也屈指可数，如果可以实现自己的梦，该有多么美好啊。  
然而，现实总是残忍之至。

昭的纯真的笑容，从那一天开始，变得异常苦涩。

灯震惊得说不出一个字，想要脱口而出的安慰在神色平静无澜的昭面前显得那么苍白无力。  
昭的右侧袖管空荡荡的，他的右臂在一次地震里被压伤，最后为了保持生命不得不截肢。  
少了右臂的少年，仿佛一夜之间苍老了二十岁。  
"没有关系的，阿灯。"他挤出一抹笑容，"不用为了我露出那样的表情。"  
灯觉得浑身颤抖。  
"阿昭…我不怕，我会一直陪着你。可是…你这样…"  
灯不忍心说出口，却毫无办法。  
"该怎么下棋？"  
一片静默。  
昭深深地呼吸，好像要把这么多年所积攒的勇气一起拿到现在来支撑自己的信念。  
随后，再次睁开眼睛时候，昭的目光充满了战意。  
"如果夺走我的右手，就用我的左手下棋。"  
晶莹的希望盈满昭的眼眶，他抑制不住浓烈的悲伤，嘴角却勾起了熊熊燃烧的笑意。  
"如果夺走我的生命，就用我的灵魂下棋。"  
他缓缓转向窗外，阳光明媚的地方，仿佛有无尽的力量注入全身。  
"这不是，理所应当的吗？"  
回过头来，望着呆愣的灯，昭一字一顿地说。  
这样的言语让灯心如刀绞。  
是啊…对于身为棋士的昭而言，他绝对不会因为这种程度的痛苦而退缩。  
他就算被绊倒，也一定会再度站起来。  
灯一直都，这样相信着。  
从来不曾怀疑。

所以那个雨天，灯一辈子也无法忘记。  
"您说…什么？"  
身穿刺眼的黑色殡服的女人是昭的母亲，眼睛仍然是红肿的，像是刚哭过不久。  
"对不起，久原君，我明白或许有些突然…"  
昭复出的首战，在北海道举行的本因坊循环赛第二次预选赛，所在场馆失火。原因是什么已经无关紧要了，灯只知道因为失去右臂平衡力不佳的昭没能逃出火灾现场。  
那个浅笑的少年，永远也无法再站到自己面前。  
灯突然觉得阳光好刺眼啊，刺痛得他的眼睛开始灼热。  
诶？诶？为什么今天的太阳这么亮呢？  
诶？诶？为什么眼泪就是止不住了呢？  
—如果夺走我的右手，就用我的左手下棋。  
—如果夺走我的生命，就用我的灵魂下棋。  
你…一定还在的吧？阿昭，你说过的，就算夺走你的生命，你也会用灵魂下棋的…  
灯的指尖微微颤抖。  
怎么会…  
明明说好了的…要用一辈子来追求神之一手…不是说好了的吗？  
我们要…实现的梦想啊！

是夜。  
天空中划过一颗流星。  
灯拭去脸庞上的泪，静静地，静静地仰望星空。  
天神大人啊，如果你听得见我任性的要求的话，请给我一个代替阿昭走上这条道路的机会吧…  
没有任何前兆的，灯的眼前一暗。  
似乎是漫长到醒不来的梦…  
灯再次睁开眼时，陌生的房间让他头脑晕晕乎乎，他打开窗帘，看见视野中清晰可见的海岸，温柔的海风，从充满湿气的空气里传来。  
这个地方，是福冈。  
电视里播报的塔矢行洋成为三冠王的消息告诉灯，他来到了棋魂的世界。  
—重新开始吧。  
昭的声音透过无垠的阳光，传达到耳中。  
和我一起，下出神之一手—

在久远以前  
照片上看过的  
红色屋顶  
连绵不绝的街道  
好像能在那里遇见你  
这一定是  
比起偶然  
更加强烈的命运所使然

不禁微笑  
天空的色彩又是怎样的？  
明明是初次看见  
真不可思议  
有种怀念的感觉  
你的声音  
我听到了  
若能熬过寂寞的夜晚  
总有一天会明白  
你这样歌唱  
所以我是  
深信着的  
哪里都是真实  
眼前的一景一物  
都令人难忘  
一心向往的  
笑容背后  
是怎样的？  
禁不住哭出来…  
一直  
等了好久  
在遥远的地方  
所碰到的奇迹  
红色屋顶  
连绵不绝的街道  
在海旁边  
小孩们的梦想  
洋溢满载  
熠熠生辉  
我的声音  
幻化成风  
言语已不必要了  
你听得到吧？  
回想起  
你的歌声  
再寂寞的夜晚也能渡过  
大家生活在同一刻  
我不会忘记的  
能来这儿真是太好了  
再见了  
Thank you for power of love.  
Your Heaven  
—《 Your Heaven 》YUI

小久的话:  
好久以前就应该写的铺垫，这个时候拿出来应该不算太迟。  
yui桑的歌非常符合设定，所以搬来应景。  
解说:括号内为吐槽。  
在久远以前【确实很久了，两年吧，灯穿越之后】  
照片上看过的 【…这句没有槽点】  
红色屋顶【其实歌里是说瑞典】  
连绵不绝的街道【单纯写景】  
好像能遇见你 【灯对昭的思念】  
这一定是  
比起偶然  
更强的命运所使然【同人就是命运改写嘛】

不禁微笑 【灯的习惯动作】  
天空的色彩又是怎样的？ 【以及他仰望星空的癖好】  
明明是初次看见  
真不可思议  
有种怀念的感觉 【看见光的时候灯会怀念起小学时代的昭】  
你的声音  
我听到了 【文末昭的声音】  
若能熬过寂寞的夜晚 【寂寞…不要想多了】  
总有一天会明白  
你这样歌唱  
所以我是  
深信着的 【灯一直相信他会帮昭实现梦想】  
哪里都是真实 【棋魂里的世界也是一样】  
眼前的一景一物  
都令人难忘 【这个很明显吧】  
一心向往的 【神之一手！(神吐槽)】  
笑容背后  
是怎样的？  
禁不住哭出来… 【灯喜欢哭鼻子】  
一直  
等了好久 【是吧，等我更新等了好久(神吐槽)】  
在遥远的地方 【遥远啊】  
所碰到的奇迹 【穿越就是奇迹】  
红色屋顶  
连绵不绝的街道  
在海旁边 【福冈临海】  
小孩们的梦想 【进藤光塔矢亮久原灯众】  
洋溢满载  
熠熠生辉  
我的声音  
幻化成风  
言语已不必要了  
你听得到吧？ 【灯的内心独白】  
回想起  
你的歌声  
再寂寞的夜晚也能渡过 【反正不是孤身一人】  
大家生活在同一刻 【…当然】  
我不会忘记的 【死都不会忘记】  
能来这儿真是太好了 【灯的感慨】  
再见了 【结局暗示】  
Thank you for power of love【爱…喂喂不是基友情】  
Your Heaven【天堂，即生死相隔】  
喂喂别问我为什么这个回忆篇这么奇怪，我也不知道 。  
以上。

二十六局 决意 Determination  
梦想仍在继续，明明一直在追寻着，即使那条曲折窄小的道路容易使人跌倒。  
不是说想回到和那个时候一样吗？只是为了寻找那片已经失去了的天空而已。  
想让你知道，别再露出那如同受害者般的悲伤的样子。  
罪孽的最后不是落泪啊，一直都痛苦地背负着，在看不到出口的感情迷宫中，在等待着谁。  
像在白色的笔记上书写一样，想更加直接的说出来，想要逃离的，是名为现实的东西吗？  
无论为了什么而活着，几乎忘记。  
—again  
新干线的速度非常快，灯看不清窗外的风景。  
把自己送到医院的应该是和谷和伊角，还没来得及感谢呢…  
他感觉空调的冷气有点凉彻骨，扣紧了衬衫的衣领。  
"小灯，不用那副念念不忘的样子哦，我跟小海说过了，你可以借用他家的电脑下网络围棋。"母亲见他心绪不定，安慰道。  
（久原海:我还以为自己是跑龙套的角色呢…没想到还能出来…hiahiahiahia~）  
"嗯，我知道了。"灯乖巧地靠着后座睡着了。  
梦是不会结束的。  
与此同时，光积极准备着对亮发起第二次挑战。趁着暑假余下的几天，他没日没夜地和佐为对奕，在无数次完败之后，俨然有了棋力突破业余一段的趋势。  
"小光…"藤崎明好像说了句什么，光迷迷糊糊没有听到。  
"…"他晚上下棋下了好几个小时，已经睁不开眼了。  
"小光！你到底有没有在听？！"藤崎明加重语气，才把光唤回现实。  
"啊，没有。"光条件反射地作出回答，说完就后悔了，这样不是明摆着不给明明面子么。  
"唉，小光你真是的。"还好明明早已习惯光开小差的毛病。  
"怎么了，你说了什么要紧的事吗？"光脑海里明明的话题永远绕不出学习，零嘴，玩，和她家的狗。  
"我问你为什么会突然喜欢上围棋的？"明明也不计较光的口吻，继续自己的问题。  
"哎？"光意外地看着她，"我不是一直都喜欢吗？"  
算上遇见佐为的那天，光已经下棋接近四个月了。不长不短，姑且忽视掉他的态度，光也可以摆脱围棋菜鸟的行列了。  
"可是，最近真的很容易看出来。"明明约他出来玩的时候，也总见他被电视里的围棋新闻吸引住。  
光…改变了好多。  
"是吗…"光简短且轻视地感叹，"反正你是不会下棋的吧，管那么多干嘛。"  
"小光真过分！人家也有学一点基础的啊！"特意为了光而辛辛苦苦学习围棋来探光的口风，没想到他还是这样有偏见。  
"基础不就和没学过一样吗？"光一直很喜欢抬杠。  
"…小光你怎么能这么说！"明明委屈地反驳回去，"我看你也没强到哪里去嘛！"  
—就是，就是。  
佐为连连点头。  
"我的话，至少比你厉害。"光加快语速。  
佐为无奈地笑着，看这对青梅竹马吵些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
"什么啊！"明明还想继续与他的争执，却被迎面走来的一人打断。  
"哟，这不是进藤君吗？"  
来人正是笑盈盈的白川，光经常去他的围棋教室学习。  
"白川老师…"光稍微收敛了点自己的行径，问好道。  
"好久没有去围棋教室了，最近怎么样啦？"白川还能记得光，真是神奇，光在他哪里的时候纯粹是个白痴级新手。  
"我…"光不好意思地笑笑，最近和灯闹僵时都不想管围棋的事，"有点忙。"  
也不知道为什么，光提起灯就会联想到围棋，所以连带着棋子都没有兴趣碰了。  
"欢迎你以后还去玩哦！今天进藤君要下一盘吗？"白川好意询问。  
"啊…今天就…"光犹豫不决。  
—小光！我要下！我要下！  
佐为早已如饿虎扑食一般窜出来，强调道。  
[不行啊，佐为，不是说好了我自己下吗？]  
光可不想再惹麻烦，仓田先生那里已经不知如何善后了，要是多几回狂虐职业高手的经历，自己就是想按真实的水平下棋也做不到。  
—嗯…那倒也是…那，回去之后一定要和我下！  
佐为勉为其难地让步。  
[我知道啦…]  
光冲白川点点头:"那样的话，就太好了！"  
明明不知道她已经被这群人外加一只鬼抛弃到九霄云外了。  
"有空的话，现在就去我那里如何？"白川一脸心动不如行动的表情。  
"啊，明明，告诉我妈妈说我今天晚点回去。"光马上做出决定，似乎根本就省略了思考的过程。  
"哎？小光你真的要去？"明明考虑得比较周全，"你不是说今天要和大家一起去游泳的吗？这样一声不吭地消失…"  
光满不在乎地丢下一句:"那种事无所谓啦，全都拜托你了，明明。"  
"…"尽管不满于光的态度，但最后光说的话又让明明无法拒绝。明明隐隐约约能感觉到，光是她生命中必不可少的存在，但是这样的羁绊，却又总是太不明晰，她不能辨清。  
"笨蛋光。"  
看着光尾随白川远去，明明只是意味不明地笑着，有点悲伤。  
我只是想…默默地守在你身后而已…  
为什么我们的距离，却越来越远呢…

一局终了，白川呆呆地端详着盘面，欲言又止的样子看得光极其纠结。  
"…怎么了？白川老师？"光在对方沉默几分钟后，不得不插嘴。  
"啊，进藤君…"  
白川也知道这个上过《围棋周刊》的神秘少年就是进藤光，但他看这盘面却始终无法将光和眼前这个棋力衰颓的人联系起来。  
"诶？"光天真的表情。  
"你就是用这个实力打败了仓田五段？"白川不敢相信。  
"啊？！"光惊呼。白川也知道了他跑去棋院的事…  
所有人都发了疯的想和佐为对奕，然而现在光却自私地只为自己而战…  
"对不起，白川老师，让您失望了。我…上次胜仓田棋士，其实只是好运气…"  
结结巴巴地胡乱搪塞着，光愧疚地看了一眼佐为。  
—没事的，小光。  
佐为心有灵犀地微笑着摇摇头。  
[现在怎么办？]光无能为力地求救。  
—我…我也不知道…小光你不必勉强的啊…  
佐为的情商从来没高过，向他求救那是白费力气。  
"诶…可是你不是还赢了两次预选赛吗？我还以为你是进步神速的天才呢！"白川神奇地看着他。  
"那个是…"光满头大汗，"我的对手因为听说我赢了仓田棋士所以很害怕，还没到四十手就认输了…"  
这倒是不假。佐为确实把那两位逼得局都没布完就投降了。  
"是…这样么…"白川疑惑不已。  
"当然！白川老师您看我的烂棋还不清楚吗？"光见绕晕白川有望，立即添油加醋，"所以我觉得这样胜之不武没有意义，才退出了职业考试…"  
—小光你还真会撒谎…明明就是闹情绪嘛！  
佐为不给面子地揭穿道。  
"那真是太可惜了…"白川整个人都松懈了一圈，叹气道，"不过，才几个月而已，进藤君的进步早就超越了我的想象。"  
—那还不是因为有个好老师？  
佐为自满地笑。  
[什么啊！佐为你一直是在自己下吧！]光犀利地吐槽。  
"进藤君也要升国中了吧。"白川突然转换话题。  
"啊…嗯，明年就要。"光摸不着头脑。  
"有没有兴趣好好努力一把，参加今年的院生考试？"白川觉得进藤光是一支潜力股，虽然看上去很烂，好歹曾经缠死过仓田，不是一般的好人品。  
"院生？那是什么？"光似乎听灯提起过。  
"哈？"白川震惊了，"你连院生是什么都不知道，还敢去参加职业考试？"  
进藤光一如既往的没有常识啊—如果久原灯在这里的话，一定会吐槽的。  
"呃…抱歉，我确实不知道。"光感到颜面扫地。  
"…"白川无语。他不得不麻烦地解释了一下日本棋院的体制机制，听得光晕头转向，最终肯定地摇头。  
"听上去似乎我还不够院生的实力…还是算了吧。"  
光知道自己几斤几两，业余二段水平的他考院生那是痴人说梦。  
一边沮丧地垂着头走回家，一边暗暗发誓:我进藤光哪怕是死也要赶紧提升自己的实力，不然绝对会被鄙视的啊！尤其是塔矢亮！一定要在下一次比赛上赢他二十目！  
—那是不可能的啦，小光。你还是想想怎么不输给他二十目比较实际哦。  
佐为忍不住嘲笑他。  
[吵死了！我说一定就是一定！佐为，快点回去陪我下棋啦！]  
由于棋力转变太快，光已经不敢去之前老修家的围棋会所了，那群大叔和佐为下过那么多盘，绝对会察觉不对劲的吧。  
—是！是！去下棋吧！  
佐为心满意足的叫唤起来。对于摸不到棋子的他来说，只要能下棋，不管对手是谁都不要紧。  
我们只是一直在等待着，同样的祈愿。

日本棋院。  
"仓田先生！请稍等！"  
圆脸仓田听见有人叫他的名字，疑惑地回头。  
"啊呀，天野先生，怎么了？"仓田注意到他手中的笔记。  
"嗯，我们打算为上次参加预选的少年进藤光做个专题报告，不知道您方不方便提供一下他和您对奕的棋谱？"天野和蔼地笑着。  
"进藤？"仓田遗憾地说，"哎呀，太可惜了，前几天他有专门来找我，让我不要把那盘棋泄露出去呢！一副神神秘秘的样子，我还好奇了好久…"  
"诶？进藤他，不想被报道吗？"天野没想到会这样。  
"说是那局棋只是巧合，想磨练得更强一点再来找我挑战，我可是答应下次他要是赢了我我就给他签名呢！"仓田信誓旦旦地说。  
"…不过，应该是相当精彩的一局吧…这样做没有必要啊。"  
"谁知道，那小子说自己实力不够，想不受到过多虚假的称赞，也是件好事。"仓田的直觉告诉他不必追问太多。  
偶尔，新初段打败高段棋士的事件也会发生，只是途中的妙招多是巧合，仓田差不多就把光归为那种爆发型棋手了。  
如果真的不是巧合的话，对方的实力一定不容小觑。仓田默默地想，那样以保守秘密为代价换一次以后的对局也很划算，所以他压根儿没有考虑过拒绝。  
只是…这位进藤的实力，他也很好奇。  
"这样啊…虽然遗憾，但也是没办法的事了…"天野尽职地提议，"那么，这期专题报道就换成仓田棋士好了，关于之前的您和桑原本因坊的那场比赛，可以请您说几句吗？"  
"啊，桑原老师啊…"  
两人的笑谈声延伸到走廊深处。

小久的话:  
果然光还是不能完全没有明明啊…  
我拼命想写光和亮，但是最近苦于没有机会，还是先让明明客串一下吧。  
总之，感情线只是辅助啦。  
以上。

二十七局 叶濑的围棋 Go in Hase  
你抬头看看远方吧！这世间最美好的事物是无言的，无言的时候则让我们最细腻地接近美好。  
—《清欢》  
开学了。这个消息对光来说无疑是个天大的噩耗。以往尚且可以借助灯的力量完成作业，而今灯去了福冈度假，自己只能孤军奋战，还好美津子什么多余的话都没有说。  
"唉…"光趴在桌上，看着身边空荡荡的座位。  
灯那家伙…会不会忘记带手信回来啊！九月可是有自己的生日的啊！光首先想到这个严重的问题。  
秋天即将到来，光却已经很久没和灯联系了，偶尔打个电话，也不过是普通同学的寒暄，这让光反而感到不自在。  
[佐为，我们明天翘课去公园怎么样？]  
光怀念起和灯一同翘课的美好时光。  
—额…这样子真的没问题？  
佐为不想耽误光的功课，似乎这个时代功课是非常重要的东西呢。  
[嗯，大概。]光也知道会被骂，但是心情有点烦躁不安，不如出去走走。  
他们溜出学校时，幸运地没有被发现，顺顺利利偷渡成功。  
"啊…总是闷在教室里会闷出病的…"光抱怨着闲逛，瞅见天空中轻盈掠过的麻雀。  
好舒服…  
[小光！那是什么？]佐为盯着橱窗里的书，开心地拉光贴近。  
"嗯？《围棋死活题300道》…是围棋书店吗？"光读出书名，不禁一愣。  
招牌陈旧，仿佛历经沧桑。光之前并没有注意过，这里还有家书店，非常不显眼的样子。  
—小光！我们去看看！  
佐为按捺不住激动的心情，疯狂揉搓光的头发。  
[啊啊…我知道啦…我知道啦…]  
两人踏进昏暗的店内，地板随之发出"吱吱"的声音，光的表情也略带悲伤。偌大的书店，显得年代久远，也许是当年日本围棋的地位尚在国际占据高峰时修建的，之后便再未修缮了。  
"不过，真的有好多围棋类的书啊…"  
光和佐为游走于书架之间，被巨大的藏书量惊吓到了。  
可是，历史总是毫不留情地将弱者斩落马下。  
"嗯…你们也是来买书的？"文弱的声音从书架的尽头传来，光扭头一看，是个比他高一些的少年，戴着一副夸张的大黑框眼镜。  
—哦…还是有客人的嘛…  
佐为欣慰地感叹。  
不管哪个时代，都有喜欢围棋的人，这本身就让佐为觉得不再孤单。  
"啊，我们就是过来看看。"光觉得那人很友好，于是阳光地回答道。  
"你…们？"眼镜小哥下巴掉地，"…可是…你不是一个人吗？"  
光愣了许久，才反应过来对方是看不见佐为的。  
"…啊啊，不好意思，口误，口误。"光黑线地解释，希望这位小哥不会被吓死才好。  
"我很喜欢这家店。"对方面带喜悦地展开话题，"从我小时候就一直在这里了呢…虽然我是最近几年才迷上围棋的。果然围棋是很博大精深的东西啊…"  
光深受感动。不管是哪个棋手，灯，佐为，塔矢行洋，佐为，仓田，塔矢亮，还是白川，以及眼前这个小哥，都把围棋看成神圣的事物，用自己的赤诚之心来对待。  
"嗯…确实如此。"  
光脑海中浮现出无数的假设，如果神之一手被领悟，该是怎样的场景。  
一定是…绝代风华的感觉吧。  
"看你年纪还小，今天不上课吗？"眼镜小哥突然发现哪里不对劲。  
糟了…  
"…先别说我，你不也一样吗？"光急中生智转换对话核心内容。  
"我啊！嗯，今天我们叶濑中要举办东京中学将棋大赛，给我们放假，所以你也是？"眼镜小哥貌似很好骗。  
"叶濑中？"这不是明明的姐姐读的学校么，光朦朦胧胧记得一点，似乎以后自己也可能入读。  
"嗯！你知道啊。"眼镜小哥并不因为叶濑中学知名度低而难过，相反，对于光的了解异常热情。  
"不过，为什么是将棋大赛？！"光终于抓住重点。  
"呵呵…"眼镜小哥笑得一脸无可奈何，"因为我们学校将棋部比较厉害吧。"  
"哎？难道你们的围棋部很弱？"光漫不经心地问。  
"…"眼镜小哥瞬间悲伤地僵住了，"其实，我们学校没有围棋部…"  
光"诶"了一声，半晌，才生气地追问:"怎么会没有围棋部？！喂喂凭什么将棋部就可以存在围棋部就不能存在啊？"  
—就是，就是！  
佐为也愤愤不平地帮腔，虽然除了光谁都听不见他在说什么。  
眼镜小哥伸手暗示他冷静下来。  
"呃…就算你问，我也不知道啊…"他吞吞吐吐地回答。  
"啊…那你就去创办一个嘛！"光顺嘴一说，却使得眼镜小哥更加痛苦了。  
"唉…学校不会承认围棋部这种明显只会有我一个人参加的社团的。"眼镜小哥摇摇头，"多谢你的关心，不过这种事还要看机会吧…"  
光似懂非懂地看着他。  
"不会只有你一个人的啦。"光的倔脾气又上来了，"如果算上我，就是两个了吧。"  
眼镜小哥呆在原地。  
"等等…你在说什么…"他无意识地重复，"如果算上你—"  
光不耐烦且兴奋地解释道:"我明年也要去叶濑中！那样的话围棋部就是两个人了吧！"  
—诶？你不用和家里商量一下吗？小光？  
佐为被这个爱冲动还没大脑的孩子吓到了。哪有自己随随便便因为一个围棋部就决定去哪所学校的啊？关键是…那个围棋部都还没成立呢。  
[嗯，没事的啦，佐为，反正我也一辈子都绝计考不上海王那样的中学。]光大大咧咧地一笑。  
"啊！那真是太好了！"眼镜小哥高兴得不行，连忙收拢怀里的书，认真自我介绍道，"我叫筒井公宏，明年请多指教！"  
光笑嘻嘻地点头:"我叫进藤光。筒井桑，好好等着我哟！"  
神奇的相遇，光觉得很值得纪念，没想到打电话给灯说了这件事后，灯却又和他争执起来。  
"你从来都是不思考就做出决定的吗？进藤！"灯的声音听上去元气满满，似乎这几天在福冈休养得很滋润。  
"哎？"光不明所以，"有什么不好的…"  
"…"灯严肃地思索了很久，确实没什么不好的，只是这样就决定去叶濑的话，灯总觉得光迟早有一天会被卖了还帮人数钱甚至替人吆喝。  
"不过，久原你成绩不错，一定不稀罕那种二流学校吧。"说到这里，光有点可惜，"就算是海王也轻轻松松…"  
灯沉默片刻，他不知如何选择，毕竟海王还有一个围棋超强的塔矢亮。  
"呃…你不必沉闷成那样嘛。"光听着电话里传来的呼吸声，追加了一句。  
"我十二月会回来参加院生考试。"灯深呼吸一口气，才回答，"等着我，我会在那之前做出决定。"  
光胡乱扯了几句，恋恋不舍地挂断电话。过了一会儿，他猛然想起一件重要的事。  
啊啊啊啊啊！又忘记找他讨要手信了！

灯把电话放回原处，回头对正在赶稿的久原海抛出一句话:"谢谢你的电话，海哥。"  
海头也不回地扬起手，算是接受道谢。  
"我回去啦。"灯每次来海哥家借电脑下围棋后，都会随机给朋友们拨电话，海一直对灯宽容得像自己儿子一样。(什么比喻)  
灯走出海的家，迎面扑来福冈清凉的海风，他一瞬间微微迷失其中。  
"哟，久原，好久不见了，你们从东京回来了？"  
灯以前学围棋时，山下老师门下同师门的孩子有五六个，喜欢成群结队地到海边玩冲浪，灯知道在海边遇见他们一点也不难。这时，为首的大师兄级人物黑岸对他惊喜地打了招呼。  
灯露出发自内心的微笑:"嗯，只是暂住一段时间。"  
"你也几个月没见过山下老师了吧！他可是一直在夸你有出息哦！"黑岸笑得龇牙咧嘴，"总是批评我们'怎么可以这么懒散，久原都要去东京考职业考试了'呢！"  
灯囧:"没有的事…我连院生都没考啊…"  
"那是老师喜欢开玩笑，你也差不多该习惯了吧！"黑岸拍拍他的肩，"在东京混得怎么样？"  
"…就那样呗。"灯遥望海天之交，蓝色的波浪升起的地方。  
"我们都在努力哦！你要去老师那里下一局吗？"黑岸建议道，"我们几个里面，你是进步最快的人了，老师一定很想知道你的实力。"  
灯的老师山下田茶业余棋士棋力与职业棋士相当，门下启蒙的几个孩子里，灯是最晚入门的，却在一年的时间里超越了好几个实力接近业余三段的孩子。如今又有半年，黑岸真心想知道灯已经强大到什么程度了。  
"…也不错。"灯眯眼享受着海风，"十二月我就要回东京，在那之前，果然不能只是闲着啊。"  
好好锻炼自己，比什么都重要。  
灯明白自己的身体状况不佳，有一大半是因为担心的事情太多，还有一小半是天生的体弱。除了休息之外，这半年里不能想得太多。  
为什么隐隐有种会被超越的紧迫感啊…  
他捏起海滩上的一粒棋子大小的石头，眉头紧锁。

亮在与光的对局之后，便对进藤光只字未提，他差不多快把这个麻烦的人忘记了，只是单纯地认为他是人品爆发才会引起围棋界的注意。  
因此，塔矢亮还是那个强得不符合他年龄的塔矢亮，那个笑起来很可爱却爱板着脸的塔矢亮，每天在网上和久原灯下一盘棋然后轻松虐死灯的塔矢亮。  
亮，应该是沉着冷静寡言少语的贵公子，所有人都不约而同地那样认为。  
亮并不知道，他生命中不可或缺的人，已经在他的身后开始了奋起直追的旅途。  
当光第n次上课打瞌睡被老师揪着耳朵提起来之后，老师实在是忍无可忍了。  
"进藤同学！你是不是每天回家之后都打游戏打到半夜啊？"  
光只觉得迷迷糊糊地有人叫他，直到佐为一声大叫把他喊醒。  
"啊…不是…"光转不过弯来。  
"小光！快道歉！"明明在前面转过头提醒他。  
"那个，对不起…"光老老实实认了错。  
"真是的，你最近成绩下降得很快哦，这样下去，小心连叶濑都考不上。"老师恨铁不成钢地训他。  
"哎？！"连叶濑都考不上？不行！和筒井桑已经约好了的…光连忙手忙脚乱地摆平书本。  
—我说，小光，今晚就别下棋了吧，你这样会很累的。  
佐为有点自责，要不是他非得拉着光下棋，光也不至于困成这样。  
[别小看我，佐为。]光愤愤不平地迫使自己看书，[我一定要打倒那个塔矢亮！]  
—人家也和你没有深仇大恨吧…  
佐为哭笑不得。  
[我不管！]光咬牙切齿，[看他的表情我就不爽啊！]  
（小久:这就是命中注定的缘分呐！）  
(众人:喂喂喂…)  
一定要考上叶濑中！一定要组建围棋部！一定要打倒塔矢亮和久原灯！光的人生理想真是异常的简单。  
佐为的笑意似乎昭示着某个时代的开始，和某个时代的结束。  
但是围棋，是不会完结的。

小久的话:  
好，下次写光和亮的相遇吧。  
筒井是为后面做铺垫的，最近不会出来了。  
以上。

二十八局 你是sai？（一）Are you SAI ?(1)  
秋天的标志是什么？当然是艳红的枫叶啦。  
东京的秋天，人人都会在枫叶下驻足，佐为不由自主地缓下脚步，抬头望着枝叶交集之处。  
—虽然历经千年，有些事情却是始终不变的…  
他的脸上晕开了淡淡的怀念。  
[你在干什么啊，佐为？]光向前走了几步，看见佐为停下脚步凝望天空，只能折返。  
—不。只是有点怀念…  
佐为心情大好，对小光的无礼完全不在意。  
[走啦，今天我好不容易才决定带你去下棋的。]光再次径直往前。  
虽然说了要自己下棋，但是佐为想下棋的心情他也不得不照顾到，于是询问到了一个隐蔽的围棋比赛，参加者多为业余棋手，就算佐为赢了几个人也不会被怀疑。  
—嗯，等等我，小光！  
佐为慌忙追上去。  
"哇！居然是在书店举行…"光看着门口标明"集英杯快棋联赛"的建筑物，彻底给跪了。  
"嗯，小朋友也是来看比赛的？"服务员对他微笑，"还没有开始哦。"  
"不，我是来参加比赛的。"光挂上正常的表情，"不是说接受现场报名么？"  
由于时间还早，书店附近的人流量也不多，光不知道这个诡异的联赛到底有没有人参加。  
"啊，你这么小就要参加比赛？！"服务员姐姐惊讶不已，"…你确定吗？"  
光汗，他看上去是有多弱啊。  
"我确定。请问，需要报名费吗？"光鄙夷地看了一眼偷笑的佐为，接着说。  
"报名费倒是不必，这次联赛是集英社进行的围棋推广活动，优胜者的奖品也全部由集英社提供，所以如果想报名的话，直接去那边就可以哦。"服务员姐姐善意地提醒他，指向书店里的报名处。  
（众人:这是变相广告！）  
（小久:正解。欢迎大家继续支持集英社，小畑老师的所有作品都是集英社发行的哦！还有，少年jump什么的真是好东西…）  
"哎…我明白了，多谢姐姐！"光挥挥手，和佐为一起走进店里。  
服务员姐姐陶醉地笑着:"呵呵，可爱的孩子哟…"  
光自然不知道他又多了一个花痴女性粉丝，只是好奇地填完报名表交给柜台大婶。  
"嗯…"  
光打量着赛程，大赛是淘汰制，因为是快棋的缘故，上午就能决出决赛名单，不过具体抽签排号什么的只能在报名截止之后进行。  
—啊！小光！奖品是虎次郎的书法！  
"哎？"光以为自己听岔了。  
佐为兴奋得要命。光仔细看了看，才发现冠军奖品真的是"本因坊秀策真迹墨宝"，自己也吃了一惊。  
秀策的东西啊…佐为一定很珍视的吧。  
[好！佐为！我们就去把它赢下来！]光突然干劲十足。  
—嗯！嗯！  
佐为早就激动地跑来跑去了，听见光的话，笑成包子脸。  
镜头转换。  
塔矢家。  
"妈妈，这是…"亮在餐桌上发现了一张宣传单。  
"啊，又是什么比赛的广告吧。"  
明子放下手中的活，低头瞟了一眼宣传单，花花绿绿的，让人觉得似乎是商业性很强的表演棋比赛。  
"唔…就是今天啊。"亮算了算时间。  
"今天是周末，小亮可以去玩玩，老是闷在家里可不好。"有了灯病倒的教训，明子再也不敢让亮随性下棋。  
亮宽慰地笑笑:"是。"  
于是，本来就没什么兴趣的亮就一路散步走到了比赛的书店。  
职业棋士和院生都不会参加业余赛，这样的快棋赛只会吸引业余棋士，虽然亮承认业余棋士中也不乏自己这样的好手，甚至业余7段可以轻易将他击败，但业余赛终究只有决赛值得一看。  
不过，看见眼前熙熙攘攘的人群，亮又觉得偶尔来热闹的地方也不是坏事。  
芦原先生常说:"如果小亮不去外面见识见识其他业余棋士的力量的话，还是太可惜了。"其实亮何尝又不是这么想的，可是除去与父亲相关的棋士之外，亮并不曾经常性地与其他人交手。  
今天就当做是假期，也体会一下别的棋士的生活吧，亮这样对自己说。  
"哦！那个孩子已经赢了六局了吧！"  
亮突然听见有人议论，被声音的来源吸引了注意力。  
"是啊！年纪轻轻能有如此高深莫测的棋力，居然没有去当院生或者职业棋士，真是可惜了。"  
几个中年人似乎在谈论着某个厉害的棋手。  
亮摇摇头，转向另一边的对局。这边的人太多，挤进去会非常困难，反正如果那个人真的很厉害的话，到决赛一定会出现的。  
[喂，佐为，这样下狠手知道没问题？]光无语地看着第七个对手中盘认输。  
之前的几场，佐为没有半点留情，一上场就直接出杀招，目前光只见过塔矢行洋一个人和佐为对局能撑到官子最后。  
—呃？不过，这盘我已经放水了啊…  
佐为可怜巴巴地瞅着光，他也不想这么打击人，可是这几个对手也就比小灯强点，认真起来根本不够玩。  
[那就再放一点！]光注意到好几个围观者已经锁定了他，不禁深感忧虑。  
—我知道了…  
佐为将扇子置于下唇上。  
第八场，对手是个中年男子，佐为惯性甩出秀策流布局，眼看对方又要撑不住了。  
—十一之九，大飞。  
光轻巧地夹起棋子，落于盘上。对手脸色一变，仿佛没料到前面一直气势凌人的光会犯这样送地出手的低级错误。  
"…"他死死盯着棋盘，确认不是陷阱之后，才慎重地落子。  
[呃？这一块都要被吃掉了！]光紧张地审视盘面。  
—是小光你让我放水的啊…  
佐为好像受了天大的委屈，用扇子挡住一半的脸。  
[…可是我们还是得赢吧，如果想要秀策的字的话。]光焦急地注视着被叫吃的黑子，他禁不住害怕丢地太多就收不回来了。  
—放心，这一局还没有结束。我们会赢四目半。  
佐为抬起袖子，目光如炬。  
—跟好了，小光，十之三，粘。  
光连忙根据指示放下棋子。佐为之后的棋步仍如行云流水，丝毫不受中腹失利的影响，仿佛一切皆在掌控之中。  
对手的脸，由喜到惧，渐渐阴沉下去。  
"怎么会…刚刚还是我领先，形势却奇迹般地被他扳回去了…"他止不住心中对强者的仰视，寻找不到柳暗花明又一村的方法，"这个小孩…究竟是…"  
佐为依旧风轻云淡地注视着棋盘。  
—终局了，小光。  
光细细一数，果然是赢了四目半。  
"好的，恭喜藤原先生晋级决赛！"主持人尖声以一种极具喜感的声调宣布结果。  
—藤原？！  
佐为愣住了，他耳膜中传来的毫无疑问是那个熟悉的名字，熟悉得入骨，而令他产生一种莫名的悲伤。  
已经有多少年…没有听见被人这样称呼了呢？  
和虎次郎、小光、小灯在一起的时候，他们都叫自己"sai"，而藤原这个姓氏，从他投水自尽以来就再也没有人叫过了。  
佐为疑惑地转向光，光正如阳光般灿烂地笑着。  
[怎么样，佐为，你一定很高兴吧！刚刚填资料的时候，我写的名字是"藤原佐为"哟！]  
光一脸奸计得逞的表情。  
—小光…  
些许感动涌上心头，佐为心中感到难以言喻的震颤。  
[这样，你就能以另外一种方式存在下去了吧，呐，佐为。]  
光金色的刘海在微风中摇曳，温暖而纯澈。  
虽然不能真的触及这个世界，但是多多少少可以与真实存在的一切联系起来，对于佐为来说，也是一件不可思议的事。就像网上声名鹊起的sai一样，"藤原佐为"这个名字，也会融进现代围棋界中，留下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
—谢谢你，小光。  
佐为最终以微笑作为回应。  
[对我，不必啦。]光脸红了。  
"那么，藤原先生，请来中央参加最后的胜负决战吧！"主持人对光说。  
佐为还是有点不适应，试想，自己的名字被别人用来叫光，颇有角色错乱的感觉，而被叫成佐为的光，一时也习惯不起来。  
此时的亮，正好看完另一场半决赛，随人流来到场地中央，目光扫过光时，猛地停了下来。  
"进藤？！"亮相信自己不会认错，确实是赢过仓田却在自己手下完败的进藤光，尤其是那个头发的颜色，没可能有第二人。  
（众:原来光最有存在感的是头发的颜色…）  
光硬着头皮接受对手饿虎扑食一般的眼神，不爽地叮嘱佐为:[这家伙看上去很强，佐为，你要当心点。]  
佐为淡定地点点头。  
—我知道。  
对面的棋士是个青年，看上去最多与光相差十岁，但气势却与职业棋手无二。光明白他或许是职业考试的常客，来业余比赛只是为了磨练身手，事实上，这样的做院生年龄超限的业余棋手为数不少，只是他们之前没有遇见过而已。  
"猜子吧。"对方先开口。  
光再次拿到了黑棋。  
—小光和黑子很有缘嘛…  
连佐为也觉得不可思议。  
[…大概…好像真的是诶…]光也发现了自己猜对的概率极高。  
—那么，第一手还是，十七之四，小目。  
光谨慎地落子。  
对手下在了二之二。佐为应之以右下角小目，对手下在佐为原本想下的十五之三，阻碍了佐为小目小飞的秀策流布局。  
于是佐为改下左下角星位，静待对手回应。  
对手毫不犹豫地落在右下角十七之十五，依旧是阻止佐为的小目小飞的手法。  
—十二之四。  
佐为沉吟片刻，改变路径。  
随后对手选择在右下角开战，全力以赴，将战火逐渐扩大。  
佐为的脸色渐渐严肃。这个对手确实比之前的几位有意思。至少，自己的大部分棋路，他可以解读出来。  
右下角白棋勉强做活，随即对手果断转入右上角挑起激战。  
—嗯？  
佐为对于对手的十七之五的下法感到陌生，是新颖的手法，但是…  
"刚刚那一步，应该用虎。"亮一直目不转睛地盯着演示棋盘，心中明白光已经占优势了。  
果然，到第一百手时，佐为对光淡淡一笑。  
—我们赢了。  
光全神贯注地分析着棋局，他还不会这种难度较大的计算，所以判断不出结果，但佐为占优确实相当明显。  
果不其然，尽管对手极力补救，在第一百七十七手后，对手中盘认负。  
[啊…真的…]光若有所思。  
一场精彩绝伦的胜负。佐为暗暗认可了对手的力量，相信迟早有一天会在职业棋坛里见到他。  
—小光，问他的名字。  
佐为目不转睛。  
[诶？怎么突然…]光有些意外。  
"你叫什么名字？"  
对方竟然抢先开口询问，声音洪亮而突兀。  
"啊…进…藤原佐为。"光慌乱改口，反应及时，"我的名字是…藤原佐为。"  
佐为的眸子里，流连着千年不变的热忱。  
"是吗。"对方给出一个小小的微笑，"我是藤原伊茶，我们的名字很相似呢…"  
藤原是大姓，遇见同宗也没什么不正常的，唯一让光惊讶的是这个人的名字正好是佐为的名字倒过来。  
sai,isa。  
—哦…?  
佐为也觉得很神奇。  
"你很厉害，希望下次在职业考试里能碰面。"伊茶温和地点点头。  
而此时，另外一边。  
"这样的棋力…"  
在一旁观战的亮越发觉得棋风眼熟。再联想起光大败仓田厚的战绩，忽然，一个无论如何都消除不掉的念头在他心底闪现。  
"难道是…sai？"  
亮与父亲详细探讨过sai留下的两局棋，sai并不是任何一个他们熟识的职业棋士，而毫无疑问面前这个人具有至少是接近sai的敏锐判断力和大局观，暂且不论收官能力如何，进藤光一定知道sai的事吧！  
"多谢指教。"光鞠躬后，避开人群匆匆撤离，他想迅速拿奖品就闪人，以免生出不必要的误会。  
无奈，这样的误会早已产生。

注:棋谱参考第36期本因坊循环赛赵vs坂田  
赵执黑中盘胜  
藤原伊茶不是什么关键人物，只是为了丰富剧情，和藤原家族云云无关。

二十九局 你是sai？（二） Are you SAI ?(2)  
所谓的命运，如果从一开始就不曾相信的话，该有多好。  
"进藤！"亮抓住机会朝光的方向大喊，周围的人都狐疑地看着他。  
"进藤？哎，那个孩子不是姓藤原么？"路人甲眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸不可思议。  
光突然听见有人叫他的名字，反射性地回头。  
—啊！小光！是那个塔矢亮！  
佐为兴奋地张大嘴，兴致勃勃地指着亮的位置。由于亮的棋力也很出色，佐为惦记他很久了。  
"不好！他认识我啊！"  
光扭头就跑，工作人员奇怪地递给他包装精美的奖品，他却看都不看就接过去飞奔离开。  
"进藤！等等！你认识sai吗？！"亮竭力呼唤光的名字，光头也不回地逃远了。  
众人都傻傻地看着他追到拐角处，随机垂头丧气地停下脚步。光的百米速度可不是盖的，亮怎么可能追得上。  
"进藤…"  
亮不甘心地盯着光消失的方向，似乎在思考着什么。  
为什么…要躲开我呢？

"啊…好险。"光气喘吁吁地扶着电线杆，回头检查了一下身后，没有亮的踪影，这才安下心来整理呼吸。  
—小光，你没必要跑吧…  
佐为是幽灵，一路追来倒是并不辛苦。  
"…我现在…还不能和他碰面啦。"光和自己较劲，"我要变强到可以打倒他，才可以站在他的面前。"  
亮眼中的进藤光，是战胜了仓田厚的佐为，不是至今连院生都遥遥无期的光本人，光不愿别人永远看着佐为的影子。  
—不过，在那之前总会见面的吧…要是坚持下棋，就难免会相遇。  
佐为皱眉劝说。  
的确，围棋界的人是有限的，他们都在东京下棋，迟早会碰见，这是不可避免的事。  
"呃…你这样说确实是啦…可是…"光也不知道为什么自己会那么想落荒而逃。  
有时候人是无法左右自己的行动的。  
"小光！"  
转角处传来明明的声音，光吓得汗毛竖起。  
"哇啊啊啊啊—你怎么走路都没声音啊？！"  
光随时提防着亮的出现，以至于神经紧张过度。明明委屈地批评他:"是你太迟钝了好不好。"  
"我才不迟钝咧！"光都不用思考就能回嘴了。  
—唉…  
佐为无奈地用袖子擦汗，这两只又要开始了么…  
"而且，你又在自言自语些什么啊？"看样子明明不巧听见了光和佐为的对话，嗯，好吧，她只听得见光的对话，所以就错以为光在碎碎念。  
"没…没有啦，是你听错了！"光越描越黑。  
"嘛…真是的…"明明再次首先妥协，"最近你的成绩一直在下降，不好好努力可不行啊。你真的没有遇到什么问题吗？"  
光不给面子地说:"就算是有你也帮不上忙啦！"  
明明心有不甘:"你从来没有考虑过我能做什么，对不对？在你眼里我就是个废物吧！"  
"我…我没有那么说！"光真是服了他的青梅竹马，这也算？  
"那就告诉我到底怎么回事啊！"明明是真心挂记光的状况，才不依不饶地追问。光大概也知道，只是…  
"啊…不行啦，这件事我跟你说了你也不信。"光连忙转移话题，"不过，明明你不是要去补习班的吗？为什么今天会来这里？"  
明明只好先放过他，回答道:"我已经下课了，你这个时间还不回家吗？"  
光抬头，发现已经正午时分了，太阳火辣辣的，光芒刺眼。  
"诶？！已经这么晚了啊？"光心里暗自叫不好，擅自晚归，老妈一定会喋喋不休的吧。  
—我们好像下了很久的棋呢！  
佐为了然的表情让光有点不爽。他们的九场快棋花只去了一个上午，其实已经相当迅速了。  
"小光，一起回去吗？"明明看他震惊的脸色，就知道光又忘记了时间。  
"啊，嗯，一起走吧…"  
明明和光并肩而行，这样的场景好像已经很久未曾出现了。明明有些茫然，她不知道光要前往何方，也不知道如何追逐光的步伐，只是某种无名的力量在她的胸膛呐喊着，不要被抛下。  
少年们，正在一步步迈向那名为梦想的遥不可及的彼岸。  
灯在福冈已经一个月了，这天，山下老师照常给他们讲课，门外却多出了一群突然造访的来客。  
"哦，尾木先生，今天怎么有兴致莅临寒舍啊？"拉开门，山下兴趣满满地招呼对方。  
山下老师一向是个慈祥的人，遇见好久不见的老朋友则更加热情，这一点与塔矢行洋完全不同，山下老师看上去就像个十八岁少年。  
"久违了，茶田。"叫尾木的中年人似乎是那群人的首领，而他直呼山下的名字证明他和山下非常熟悉，"没预先告知你就过来，打扰了。"  
"哪里的话…这是你的学生？"山下半点也不介意，看见尾木身后的几个跃跃欲试的少年，微微一笑。  
"不错。我此番前来，就是想让你看看我这几个不成器的徒弟。"尾木相对山下要死板得多。  
"不成器？哈哈…想当年我们一起参加职业考试的时候，你也这么说过自己呢！"山下脸上的皱纹仿佛也在怀念着过去。  
"茶田…"尾木停顿片刻，"你没考上职业棋士，真是太可惜了。"  
灯对于自己的启蒙老师多少了解一些，山下茶田原本就有丝毫不逊于职业棋士的棋力，但出于多种原因，一直没能拿到棋院颁发的职业证书，也算是苦命人吧。他的同期尾木，却在山下放弃职业考试的前一年幸运地考上了职业棋士，如今已经是七段了。  
"当年的事现在还感叹那些做什么…快进来吧！"山下对于自己的命运心平气和，从不怨天尤人，灯觉得他很了不起。  
双方又互相给各自的弟子做了自我介绍，灯这才知道，尾木七段出身关西棋院，后来接受东京日本棋院的七段证书，调到东京，现在还在为关西棋院培养新人。  
"就是说，你打算把这几个弟子放在我这里玩一圈？"山下明白了尾木的意思。  
"正是。"尾木也不纠正他的语气，点头道。  
"我可教不了准职业棋手，你在开玩笑呢吧！"山下连连拒绝，"谁不知道你门下一群天才少年…"  
"我想让他们和日本各地的棋士对奕，今天正巧来福冈，你陪他们练练手又不会亏。"尾木悠闲地喝茶。  
"嘛…既然你都说到这份上了…"山下的立场很不坚定，马上就答应了，"黑岸，拿棋盘过来。"  
身为大师兄的黑岸无奈，只得顺从起身去取棋盘。灯看着尾木身后的少年，只觉有些眼熟，银发的人可不常见。  
啊…等等…这不是…  
"你先找个人和阿社下一局吧，他虽然是新手，却很有潜力。"尾木说道，证实了灯的猜想。  
啊啊啊—灯一时张大嘴不能反应过来，真的是社清春？！关西棋院的社清春？啊不，现在他还不是职业棋士吧…  
"嗯…新手啊…"山下呵呵笑着转向灯，"久原，不如你来试试吧！"  
灯石化。  
"…是？"他完全没想到形势会变成这样。  
"怕什么，都是新手嘛，你不是说今年去考院生么，对局经验永远不嫌多。"山下劝说道。  
灯还是无法反应。  
"这就是你说过的进步很快的孩子？"尾木用余光扫视灯，让灯不寒而栗。  
"嗯，就是他，只用一年就到接近业余3段水平哦！"山下一脸骄傲，"现在快5段了吧！再两年，职业棋士怕也是囊中之物。"  
灯觉得山下有点夸大其词，但确实真心关切着他。  
"那真是再好不过了。"尾木示意社走向前，对灯发起邀请。  
社面无表情地点头:"社清春，请多指教。"  
真是有够简单的开场白啊…  
"诶？"不明所以的灯无法抗拒，只好乖乖低头，"…久原灯，请多指教。"  
山下给了灯一个安慰的眼神，灯浅笑着传递回"没问题"的神情。社一定比自己厉害，但是在佐为的帮助下自己的棋力也有了不小的长进，倒不是害怕输棋。何况与剧情人物处好关系是必要前提，这一点灯一直心知肚明。  
猜子，灯执白，社不紧不慢地下完第一子，竟是在天元。  
这小子如今就开始玩这么恐怖的棋路啦？灯抽搐嘴角。  
"嗯，这是社的风格。"尾木淡定地看着惊讶不已的山下，"不管他们，我们也小下一局如何，机会难得。"  
自从尾木考上职业棋士后，他们见面的频率也渐渐降低。  
"哈，和你，当然。"山下爽朗地一笑，"我们可是宿命的对手啊，虽然现在你已经完全把我超越了…"  
"对手不就是用来被超越的吗？"尾木不以为然，"我可是一直在等着，你重新超越我的那一天。"  
闻言，山下沧桑的眼中多出一丝感动。  
"…那就好好等着吧，也许会很久哦。"  
"又能有多久？"尾木笑笑，"一年？两年？大不了一辈子嘛，我又不是等不起。"  
一辈子，真是漫长而短暂的时间。  
"…倒也是。"  
我们都在棋盘上战斗着，不知迟疑为何物，只向着心中的理想，一直前进。

小久的话:  
啊…等一辈子的诺言，本来是为光君和亮君准备的呢！不过他们是不太可能说出这种露骨的情话（？）的吧。毕竟本文暂定非bl。  
这两个原创大叔的戏份不会多，所以不用记住。  
继续。  
以上。

三十局 迟疑与成长 Hasitation and growth

选择固然痛苦，但是人生苦短，一定要选择自己最有兴趣和最有前途的事去做。学会突破和舍弃，生活才能变得更加精彩。  
在社的身上，灯清晰地看见了他的选择，艰难却义无反顾的选择。  
由于家庭原因而棋途受阻，社的心里一定不好受，幸亏他坚持了下来。  
"我输了。"  
灯面上带笑，弯下腰认负，这一局社由天元引入混战，凭着优异的观察力胜出，灯心服口服。  
"多谢指教。"社并没有喜形于色，反而认真地看着灯，"你很强。"  
"这种话由你来说也未免太没有说服力了吧…"灯无语地说。  
"你一定会成为职业棋士，那个时候，我们还会有机会碰面的。"  
社的侧脸坚毅而骄傲。  
"啊，潜台词不就是你绝对会考上职业棋士吧。"灯更加无语。  
"是的。"社居然毫不委婉。  
"…"灯真的无语了。  
"哟，你们下完啦？"山下和尾木已经结束了棋局，正在收拾棋桌，注意到这边闲聊的两人，山下好奇地走近，"我看看…嗯…初手天元，比的就是细心，久原你还得多下点苦功夫。"  
灯只能点头称是。  
我们一直走在这条看不见尽头的漫漫长路上，哪怕需要再多的汗水，也心甘情愿。  
不管怎样的恐惧也无法掩盖的是，洁白如雪的纯净。  
检讨结束，山下和尾木嘻嘻哈哈地邀约去喝酒，留下灯他们若干弟子自生自灭。  
"我说，不如去吃拉面吧！"灯最先打破沉默。  
这群半生不熟的孩子们面面相觑。  
"我们也算千里迢迢赶来，你们所谓的尽地主之谊就是请吃拉面？"社和灯关系稍熟，于是比较放得开地吵起来。  
"…不行吗？"灯实在不知道除了拉面这世上还有什么美食。  
"起码请客吃怀石料理嘛！"社语出惊人。  
"…你想把我们吃破产不成？！"灯囧。  
最后在大师兄黑岸的调节下，一行人跑去了一家烤肉店。酒足饭饱后，灯在微凉的秋风中遥望窗外的枫叶，身边一群孩子互相讲着围棋的冷笑话，社不经意之间看见灯的眼中涌现出难以名状的幸福。  
这样的生活…  
如果能一直维持下去…就好了。  
"有没有人说过你笑的样子很想欧吉桑？"社挪了挪身子，打断灯的思绪。  
"喂…"灯汗，这个银发孩子真的很会破坏气氛。  
"我从你的棋里，感觉到了迟疑不决的情绪。少年的棋，不应该是那样的。"  
"诶？"  
社一针见血的评价让灯深感意外。  
迟疑？不，不会的，当初做出决定的时候，不是已经很清楚了吗？自己真正想要的是什么，自己最珍视的是什么，自己堵上一切也要保护的是什么…不是早就一清二楚了吗？  
可是…  
"我…在迟疑？"灯抬眼看社，晶莹剔透的亮光一时让社难以做出判断。  
"你在落子之前会犹豫吧。"社冷静地分析道，"因为某些不得不改变的习惯，让你的棋无法连贯起来。"  
灯诧异地回想，他或多或少会因尝试转变佐为影响下形成的秀策风格极浓的棋风，也许是难免棋形奇怪，但社能察觉到这一点，他还是很惊讶。  
"嗯…我知道啊…"灯不自觉地露出微笑，"不过那不全算是迟疑哟，我觉得。大概…是我想转换一下心情吧。"  
虽然这么说，其实灯也说不准那样的转变是否正确。  
对于一场精彩的电影，它周围的黑暗与它是同等价值的。  
那么，我的迟疑是否就是那周围的黑暗呢？  
阿昭…如果是你的话，会做出怎样的回答呢？  
"…"社佩戴"搞不懂你在说些什么疯话"的表情看着他。  
"啊啊，没关系啦，这是必要的过程。就跟蜕皮一样。"灯为了维护自己岌岌可危的形象，补充说明。  
破旧立新，必须有所舍弃，一味地执着于佐为是不对的，只有秀策的棋风更是不对的。  
就算那样…改变果然还是比想象中的还要困难。  
"什么破比喻。"社嫌弃地吐槽。  
"哈哈…"灯不好意思地挠挠头，"文辞不佳，见笑了。"  
"我很期待下次对局，希望那时的你会不一样吧。"社终于收敛了点嚣张的气势，诚恳约战。  
灯有些恍惚。  
"啊，你已经说过了。"灯隐约记得这对话模板都出现过好几次了。  
"这次是正式的。"社不满于他的嘻笑态度。  
"…好了，别用那种眼神看着我…"灯反射性后退，"我知道啦，答应你到时全力以赴就是。"  
说实在的，没有一个真正的棋士会用半吊子的决心去进行一场胜负。这是棋士的风骨。灯一直以来也在以这样的标准要求自己，所以加不加那一句也没差。  
"这还差不多。"社心满意足地继续喝他的果汁，"我说，你也有空去关西棋院玩玩嘛，那里有很多和你水平相仿的人。"  
"…我会考虑的。"灯陪笑道。  
"别说那种一听就是应付我的套话啊！"社怒了。  
"我…我说真的啊。真的会考虑的，我至少还得跟家里人商量一下吧！"灯搬出母亲父亲作挡箭牌。  
"…"社翻着他的死鱼眼。  
"也许，到时候说不定真得去玩呢。"灯笑道，"如果我在东京考不上职业棋士的话—"  
"你！潜台词就是关西棋院不如东京那个日本棋院喽？！"社抓狂。  
"哈哈哈…"  
灯觉得，出来散散心确实是个不错的选择，调戏这位社清春是件很有趣的事呢。  
同一时间，塔矢家。  
晚饭后，塔矢行洋才得到空闲，一天的工作终于结束，亮稍作徘徊，挪步到父亲的书房。  
"爸爸…"  
"嗯？怎么了，小亮。"  
明明是疑问句，却生生被行洋淡定的语气问成了陈述句。  
"可以的话，我想请您看一局棋。"亮昂头仰望着他，"这一局，是今天上午我在外面看的一场业余比赛。"  
听见"业余比赛"的字眼，原本不为所动的行洋突然联想到某个熟悉的可能。  
"哦？"  
亮见父亲默许，便径直摆起了对局。  
行洋陷入沉思。  
"这个手法是…"  
和sai的对局只有一次，但行洋清楚地知道，sai的缜密绝非常人能及，和他下细棋更是没几个能拖到官子的。这样的实力，很难出现在两个不同的人身上。  
"爸爸也这样觉得吗？"亮好像有点不敢肯定。  
"啊，和sai很像。"行洋抬头问，"是谁下的？"  
亮回答:"上次棋院传闻有个小学生打败了仓田先生…爸爸听说过吧。"  
行洋没有表现出明显的惊讶，但亮知道他已经联想到了，那个自己难以置信的猜想。  
"你是说—"  
"他就是进藤光。"亮的眼中出现光芒。  
镜头切换。  
光和佐为在屋里下棋，墙上的日历显示着十一月的结束和十二月的临近。  
"啊…过几天，久原就要回来参加院生考试了吧…"  
光琢磨着佐为的奇怪招术，闲聊道。  
—小光也在不断进步哦。  
佐为难得夸奖光，光感到很高兴。  
"嗯！明年的院生考试，我一定会去参加的。"光下定决心。他也有在好好努力，大概明年考上院生没有问题。  
—不过，这个地方不该用这个定式…你这是在帮我走棋啊！  
佐为不放过光的任何一处臭手，倒不是他刻意教导光，而是实在看不下去。  
"呃…好像是哦…"光瘫软道，"我认输啦，反正不能悔棋，干脆重新下吧。"  
佐为微笑着改正他的说法:  
—不对，这样的形势，小光你还没输哦。我们换棋子来试试吧。  
[诶？换棋子？！]光头一次听说还可以这么来。  
—嗯嗯！看我是如何扳回局势的！  
佐为兴奋起来。光虽然有点不爽，但是好奇心盖过了不爽，他点点头，顺手换了棋罐的位置。  
佐为在一边游哉悠哉，光眼神复杂地看着佐为的棋摆脱包围，完全搞不懂围棋怎么会有如此多般变化。  
[真狡猾！佐为你太阴险啦！]光眼睁睁地看着原先占尽优势的白棋大势已去，不甘心地叫道。  
—呵呵…总有一天，小光也能做到哦。  
佐为耐心地指点棋盘。光依旧是稚嫩的脸庞，目光却已变得一点一点锋利起来。  
…总有一天…我也要下出，神之一手！

小久的话:下一章灯君回归！  
真是漫长的小六生活啊，终于开始准备迈进初中和棋院生活了。汗。  
这里提到一下社，但最近他也不会出来了吧。看剧情进度决定好了。  
以上。

三十一局 矶部与围棋  
世界是一个舞台，所有的男男女女不过是一些演员，他们都有下场的时候，也都有上场的时候。  
—莎士比亚《皆大欢喜》  
福冈的冬天温暖湿润，母亲却还是放心不下，用手织围巾把灯的脖颈包裹得严严实实，才满意地拍拍他的头。  
"好啦，我们走吧。"  
告别了唠唠叨叨的奶奶，灯一家三口前往新干线的车站。  
"回去之后想干点什么？"母亲看灯一路上默不作声，问。  
"啊，嗯，先去看看朋友吧。已经三个多月没见面了，顺便把手信带过去。"灯尽量乖巧地笑，"接着去日本棋院报名考试…"  
"那个院生考试，我去帮你报名就行了。"母亲插话道。  
"…"灯深深地望了他的母亲一眼，"谢谢。"  
母亲只是淡淡地笑:"不过，要注意身体，好不容易才恢复成现在这样，万一因为围棋垮掉我可是会生气的。"  
灯深吸了一口气。这孩子的身体实在不行，天生的体弱多病，这样下去当棋士会很辛苦，但，这并不会成为灯放弃的理由。  
"是。"  
父亲一直沉默地坐在旁边，灯印象中父亲很少说话，几乎没有任何存在感。  
窗外的水田已经收尽，冬天是真的来了。不知不觉，时光飞逝啊…不知道自己还能拥有多少个冬天。灯突然感到莫名的悲伤，那悲伤将他层层包围，如同拆不破的茧，如同之前从指间溜走的岁月。  
我…

光还在书桌前奋笔疾书，楼下的美津子"小光，久原来了"的叫声打断了他的思考。  
这小子，居然赶在考试之前来…  
—小光，我们和小灯已经有三个月不见了呢…  
佐为喜形于色。光家没有电脑，使得他就算想和灯下棋也无济于事，这样的机会实在难得。  
[啊…是哦…]光掰着手指算了算，确实挺久了，[不知道那家伙棋艺如何了…我说我也差不多该超过他了吧！]  
—…好像很困难。  
佐为毫不犹豫地泼冷水，光脸上的笑容一僵。  
[吵死了！我一定会赢他给你瞧瞧！]  
光三步跨作两步地跑下楼，灯已经坐在客厅里等他了。光费神地端详了他许久，看他神采奕奕的样子就知道，修身养性的这段日子他活得非常滋润。  
"好久不见，进藤，佐为。"灯目送美津子走近厨房，才笑吟吟地转向光。  
佐为心里一暖。这孩子果然还是挂记着自己的。  
"啊，你元气满满的根本不像个病号嘛…"光大大咧咧地吐槽，"大半个学期没有上学，我还真嫉妒你。没事了的话，以后不会再随随便便消失掉了吧？"  
什么啊，说得好像他有多自作主张似的。  
"…那是什么?上次来还没见过的。"  
灯敏捷地注意到了墙上的书画。  
"那个啊，是秀策的亲笔书法哟！你不在的时候，我和佐为在一场业余比赛里赢来的。"光美滋滋地炫耀。  
"哦…下次跟我具体透露一下吧。不过，现在…"  
灯自顾自地掏出包里的土特产，冲光扬了扬手，仿佛在说"你看你看我没忘记吧"。光看见食物的瞬间就双眼放光，马上忘掉了他应该再吐槽一番的事。  
"这是什么？"光傻里傻气地问。  
—诶…现代的鱼怎么还能包装成这样！  
佐为才是那个真正最激动的人。灯虽然看不见，也猜得到他在围着光团团转问东问西。  
"手信。"灯不要脸地甩出一句，"现在进藤你欠我的东西可是越来越多啦。"  
如果多亏欠一点什么的话，你就会记得我吧…灯没有说出后面半句话，他只是内涵不明地微笑着。  
"啊？这是你自己要送的好吧！"光隐约觉得又上当受骗了。  
—小光！我们快去下棋！  
佐为的注意力很快又回到了围棋上。  
"嗯…对了，久原我们去下棋吧！"光躲开佐为的袖子攻击，附和道。  
"佐为又在玩儿你头发了吧，进藤？"灯看着光捂头的动作，有些忍俊不禁。  
"诶？！你怎么会知道！"光下巴掉地。  
"…我们去下棋吧。"灯却避开了这个话题，建议道。  
"喂喂喂不要无视我久原灯你这个大混蛋都三个月没见面了你要不要一见面就故意惹我啊！！"光要暴走了。  
"因为惹你生气很有意思嘛！"灯笑。  
"去死！不下啦！"光只能拿这个威胁他。  
"哦？进藤你刚刚说了什么吗？"灯身边的气压极速上升，温度骤降，光感到恐怖的寒气迎面袭来。  
怪物啊！  
光不连贯地回答:"是…我什么都没说。"  
—噗哈哈…  
佐为已经笑开了，光果断给他一记白眼。  
"那么，去下棋吧，进藤君。"灯踌躇满志地点点头，无视了光幽怨的目光。  
想下更多的棋…  
所以想要永远的时间…  
我好像，稍微有点明白了，佐为，你为什么那么的，留恋这个世界。  
"塔矢，我回来了。"灯趁天色尚早，辞别进藤家之后急急忙忙赶到了塔矢家的围棋会所，亮依旧每晚放学后会去坐一会，这个习惯不知要持续多久。  
奇怪…自己开始喜欢杞人忧天了呢…  
灯无奈地摇摇头，不去瞎想。  
"久原？"亮正在和北岛讲棋，看见灯后淡淡一笑，"你刚回来？"  
"给你送迟到的生日礼物。十二月十四日刚刚过吧，看你那样子，多半又是在家憋了一天吧。"灯狡黠地笑了笑。  
"…你记得啊。"亮有些意外，眼神微黯，"我还以为…不会有人知道。"  
灯皱起眉头，亮没有几个同龄朋友他是理解的，但是没有人为他庆生还是有点太可怜了。  
"塔矢…"  
北岛先生倒是沉不住气:"啊，久原，你怎么每次都突然出现，很吓人的耶。"  
"真是不好意思。"灯在面对除光之外的其他人时都是彬彬有礼的，"北岛先生也有份哦，手信。"  
"啊啦啦…这怎么好意思…"北岛早就藏不住好奇，一脸讨好。  
"是看在塔矢的面子上才送的哦，北岛先生要好好照顾他才行。"灯说得好像他是亮的妈妈一样。  
"那是，当然的！就算久原你不说我也知道。"北岛喜笑颜开。  
"对了，月初的天元战，塔矢名人守住了天元头衔吧，代我说声恭喜哦。"灯回望亮。  
"我知道了。呃…久原，要下一局吗？"亮还是只知道下棋。嘛，从某种意义上来说，大家都是一样的吧。  
"嗯，下下星期我要去参加棋院的院生考试，最近就当是特训好了。"灯熟练地找来一把椅子，搬到北岛旁边，"我先看你们检讨完这一局吧，北岛先生也很希望塔矢你给他讲讲棋的呢。"  
亮的目光变得明亮。  
"好。"他开始继续他的讲解，"这一手，不太合适…"  
"塔矢亮在吗？"  
突然间，门口传来灯感觉似曾相识的声音，文雅却又粗暴，这个人是…  
灯回过头，看见头发变长了一点的矶部秀树，惊讶之情溢于言表。  
"矶部君？！"灯瞠目结舌，"你怎么会—"  
啊，说起来，因为身体不好的缘故，今年冬季的全国围棋大赛灯没有参加，矶部轻轻松松拿到冠军，所以…  
"久原灯？"矶部的表情变来变去，最后忍不住快步走近，"真的是你？"  
亮才是最莫名其妙的人:"久原，你们是熟人？"  
矶部挑挑眉，直接无视了亮的话，对灯发起挑衅:"为什么没有参加大赛？你不知道我看见决赛对手是个女人的时候还以为你被淘汰了，直到裁判长告诉我你压根儿没参加…该不会是怕了吧？"  
灯尽量维持谦逊的礼貌微笑:"这么说来，矶部君得到了冠军？恭喜你了。"  
总有种时空混乱的错觉啊…长江后浪推前浪。不对，灯是主动弃权的所以不能这么说吧。  
"我不需要你的祝贺。"矶部说话还是火药味很浓，"今天我本来是想找塔矢亮下棋的，嘛，遇见你也算幸运，我们快点决战一盘吧！这大半年我可是进步不少的。"  
看他燃烧的热情，灯对他的印象稍稍改观。  
"…正有此意。"灯也想知道矶部能不能上升一个档次摆脱龙套角色的命运，笑道，"塔矢，借你家棋盘一用，这孩子就不必收费了。"  
"你家棋盘"指的是塔矢家的围棋会所。  
"嗯，可以啊，不过收不收费还得问市河小姐。"亮配合地点点头，心下回味着"这孩子"这个奇怪的称呼。  
"话说，我没想到你还会认识塔矢亮。"矶部斜眼瞟了一眼他原定的对手，又死死地盯着灯。  
"这些等下完棋再聊吧。"灯以微笑化解矶部的杀气。  
"…猜子吧。"  
估计是上次被灯抢先说猜子让矶部觉得吃亏，今日大有无论如何都要抢回来的气势。  
"我是白子。"灯微微欠身，"那么，请多多关照。"  
安静而淡漠，这样的灯，才是矶部一直在意的对手。  
"请多指教。"矶部一如既往地不情愿说这句客套话，眼中却多了份渴望，"让我看看你有没有变弱吧，久原！"

三十二局 无法成为对手？ Have no chance to become rival?  
你不是别人，此刻你正身处自己的脚步编织起的迷宫的中心之地。  
你的肉体只是时光，不停流逝的时光。  
你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息。  
—题记  
第一手，矶部下在星位。简单而明了的开局，灯继之以十六之十七，小目。矶部接以左上角二之三，小目。灯稍加停顿，落在右上角，星。  
"没有什么特色的开局。不，这样反而更能分出二者的高下。"亮头一次近距离成为灯的观战者，独自思索着，"灯擅长秀策流的细棋，虽然最近也开始使用我爸爸的招式，但如果被逼急了还是很容易恢复棋风…只是不知道这位棋手能不能把久原逼入绝境。"  
第五手黑挂，灯并没有选择守角，而是换了左上角先发制人。  
"我不能一直跟在你屁股后面下吧。"灯看着矶部有些错愕的脸，心下暗想。  
"这家伙…果然不好骗。"矶部撇撇嘴，"不过也没什么好怕的，这点大局观是个人都有。"  
棋局紧张地继续。战火在右上角展开，矶部一不留神露出漏洞，灯眼眶猛地睁大。  
好机会…  
灯只用了几部便将右上角的主动权据为己有，矶部愣神，局势在他没有察觉中落入下风。  
不知不觉…他是如何做到的？  
矶部的表情有些不自然，但在灯看来矶部这样的水准让他有点失望。  
"白棋先发制人的棋路要比黑棋高超得多…黑棋太计较目数，执着于一小块地的争夺…换言之，就是棋风有点幼稚。"亮心中已经明白这两人的差距，平静地将目光下移，似乎失去了进一步研究的兴趣。  
这一局…  
灯并没有松懈，转而发动左上角的进攻。也许，矶部还有机会把局势逆转也说不定。  
可是接连几步，黑子不但一点好处都没捞着，还一味地"送地"，只是为了争夺一个"夹"，以致棋形乱七八糟，没有眼形，灯有把握迅速将其封死。  
黑棋的主动权完全丧失，到五十一手，矶部已经知道灯在牵着他的鼻子走了。  
"…我输了。"  
声音心有不甘，矶部有点心绪不定，忍耐不住浑身的颤抖。  
"…"灯低声叹气，放下手中的棋子，"多谢指教。"  
原本非常期待矶部的进步，实际上却发现他们之间的差距越来越大了，矶部确实强了不少，但是棋力还不能应对接近业余5段的灯。  
亮一脸"就知道会这样"的表情站起来，开始点评棋局:"刚刚久原的这一步，其实也走得不够好，你有点心急了，应该稳住形势再守上方。"  
灯若有所思地认同道:"确实如此，塔矢你总是一眼就看出我的不足…哎呀，这下我又觉得要超越你更加遥不可及了呢！"  
看亮风轻云淡的神情，矶部内心有种自卑的感觉。  
同样是在十二岁，为何天生就是围棋世家溺爱的公子的塔矢亮就能拥有这么高深的棋力？而同样喜欢围棋的自己，怎么学习都上升不到他的境界？  
这不公平…  
他咬咬牙，转身离去。灯惊愕地抬头，叫住愤愤然的矶部。  
"矶部君？！"  
"失礼了。"矶部头也不回地抛下几个字，消失在门外。  
"呃…"亮本来想帮忙劝阻，无奈矶部根本不给他时间。电动门轻轻关闭，脚步声渐渐远去。  
"…"灯目光如炬，"矶部…"  
"他也许是输棋了不高兴吧。"亮明显对他没有注意力，"不过，都是全国冠军，他的实力还不如半年前的你。"  
亮说话从不遮遮掩掩，有时未免过于直接。  
"大概…"灯迷茫地低头。  
在你眼中的我，与我眼中的矶部秀树是否有所不同呢？  
"不用复盘了吧。"亮认为这局棋没有讨论太多的必要，"现在我们下一局。"  
灯心不在焉地点点头，随机强迫自己进入战斗状态。在亮面前，任何一丁点的失神都会被揪住把柄，灯简直无路可退。  
要变得更强，才能留在你身边么…  
那么我…  
一如既往的迅速落子，一如既往的惨烈搏杀，一如既往的中盘认负。  
"我输了。"灯重复着这一陌生而熟悉的动作，心里对亮的敬佩更甚。  
"多谢指教。"亮弯腰的时候，发尖在空中摇曳，异常潇洒，灯一直很赞亮的造型，虽然是妹妹头，但是还能这么帅气。  
"去吃晚饭吗？塔矢？"灯瞄到墙上的钟，时针指向了6。  
亮婉拒:"对不起，我要回家吃，妈妈交代过。"  
一如既往的死板，一如既往的让人心疼。  
"没事，明子阿姨很好说话的，我去给她挂个电话，我们去吃拉面吧。"灯知道对亮只能来逼迫的，笑道。  
"哎…"亮眨了眨眼，眸子水灵灵的，那是少年特有的纯真。  
"市河小姐！借电话一用！"灯冲柜台边魂不守舍的市河嚷嚷。  
"久原…"亮还想拒绝。  
"去吧，真的好久不见了，我也不知道这样的会面还能有几次…"  
灯突然换上淡淡的迷茫，这副表情的久原灯，让亮不由自主地联想到那个雨天，灯的身影薄如蝉翼，仿佛随时都会消失。  
忍不住想把他拉回来，确认他的存在。  
"别说那种奇怪的话。"亮严肃地看着他，"我们还有很多棋要下呢。"  
"哦，那倒是。"灯绽放出一个笑容，"塔矢你可不准毁约。"  
"比起那个，你还是好好考虑一下下周的考试吧。"亮回应以浅笑。  
这样的温暖…不想失去。  
比谁都想珍惜重要的东西，就是这样的感觉吧…  
我…  
"塔矢不喜欢吃拉面？"硬拽着亮跑去和光经常光顾的拉面店，看到亮没有什么内容的表情，灯疑惑了。  
"啊，不是…"亮怎么说得出口他从来没有来过这样的小店吃饭啊…下棋能下到富得流油的棋士，据他所知大概最恐怖的就是身为三冠王的父亲塔矢名人了。  
灯朝服务员挥挥手:"麻烦来三碗猪骨汤拉面！"  
(小久四处张望:你们没有回民吧…本作非清真，慎入)  
亮面对热气腾腾的拉面，一时有些手足无措。  
"怎么了，吃啊，我请客你担心个什么劲？"灯半眯眼。  
"…谢谢。"亮夹起一筷子面，小口小口地吃起来，突然，他迷惑不解地抬头。  
"又怎么了？"灯无辜地看着他。  
"…三碗？"亮确认道。  
"啊，那个呀，我要吃两碗的哦，怎么样，塔矢也来两碗？"灯笑嘻嘻地做出叫服务员的动作。  
"不…不用了…"亮汗。  
偶尔像现在这样，和以前永远不会想到成为朋友的人在一起，非常的…幸福。  
"塔矢要参加明年的职业考试吗？"灯心满意足地吃面，问。  
"…我也不清楚。"  
此时此刻的亮，似乎没打算这么早就去考职业棋士，毕竟那是工作，亮还是太小了。  
"这样啊…不过，我一定会努力的，不会一直在你身后，塔矢。"灯停顿了一下，道，"上次那个围棋嘉年华上的进藤，你还记得吗？"  
亮神色一紧，瞬间气氛沉闷了三倍不止。  
"你是说，进藤光？"亮的目光锐利起来，让灯立马察觉到了他态度的变化。  
果然是…命定的对手。  
灯苦笑道:"嗯！没想到你还记得他…"  
"我上周去看了他的一场业余比赛。"亮已经完全没有吃面的意愿了，正襟危坐，直视灯，"你和他是朋友吧，他的实力…究竟到了何等地步？"  
灯一愣。  
"业余比赛？"他想起刚刚进藤家挂着的秀策书法，心中有不好的预感，这两白痴又在干嘛啊…  
"你跟我来吧。"亮也不顾灯才吃到一半的拉面，"噌"地站起来，转身离去。  
"啊，等等我，塔矢！"灯无可奈何地追上他的脚步，两人一前一后急速走回围棋会所，市河奇怪地看着他们。  
"…你好，市河小姐…"  
在亮匆匆走过之后，灯快速摆出微笑补给不明所以的市河晴美。  
"这局棋，是进藤和另一个决赛选手的快棋决战。"亮手如疾风地摆出棋局。  
这是…  
毫无疑问，是佐为下的棋，灯马上判断出来。  
…难怪，光一定是没料到亮会出现，才敢让佐为来下的吧。实力并无保留，直接下杀手，棋路却流畅而凌利，亮会感到震惊也是难免的。  
这样一来反而难办了。  
"到这里，进藤中盘胜。"亮放下最后一子，呼吸也开始恢复平稳。  
灯不自觉地捏紧椅子的扶手。  
该怎么解释，亮才能接受呢？

小久的话:  
有点短，不分章我又觉得不舒服，就这样吧。  
最后塔矢亮果然还是不记得矶部的名字…可怜的矶部。这场比赛借鉴了一次聂大神内部弟子对局。  
以上。

三十三局 我们的愿望 Our expectation  
人这动物啊，每成功一次，智商就会下降一截，每失败一次，智商就会上升一截。

"这是进藤的棋？"灯决定卖个关子，故作疑惑，"我和他下过，他的发挥不稳定，好像有时很强，有时又弱得不堪一击…"  
"弱得不堪一击？"亮眼中闪过微妙的光芒。  
"嘛，进藤的棋，只有和他下过才知道。"灯猜想亮是对光感兴趣了，于是顺着他的思路来，"你也和他下过一次吧，那次他表现得和新手没什么两样。但是，要硬说这局棋是进藤下出来的，我想也不是不可能。"  
"进藤的棋…只有和他下过才知道？"  
亮迷糊了。  
"没错。不是一次两次，只有逼他竭尽全力才能看见真正的进藤光。"  
灯对于圆谎这件事感到相当无奈。  
"真正的进藤光吗？"亮思索片刻，复而开口，"我明白了，我会再去找他试试看的。"  
灯欣慰地连连点头。  
"你们下完了？"市河小姐关心地端来茶水，"刚才发生了什么事吗？突然回来…"  
"不，没什么特别的事，劳您费心了，市河小姐。"亮微笑着，让市河一脸陶醉。  
"不用客气，因为是小亮的事嘛，当然要关心一下啦。"她高兴地说。  
灯在一旁yy着市河和塔矢的诡异对话，情不自禁地偷笑起来，亮只当是他傻了，继续喝手里的茶。  
院生考试的那日很快到来。  
虽然明白考个院生不是难事，但毕竟这是人生中一大转折点，不激动才奇怪。和他一同参加测试的，有大约数十人，最后能留下的最多不过五分之一吧。  
"加油哦，小灯。"母亲作为监护人也抽空来陪灯，灯感到有点歉疚，因为母亲同时兼顾工作和家庭真的非常辛苦。  
"我会的。"灯微笑道。  
棋院的老师走近他们:"请问是久原君和监护人吗？"  
"是的。"灯主动打招呼，"您好，老师。"  
"过来参加面试吧，监护人可以在外面等没关系的。"眼镜老师语气平和，似乎是个温顺的人。  
"…妈妈…"灯回头询问地看着母亲。  
"你放心去吧，我去和他们聊聊。"母亲指的是其他的报名者。  
"是。"  
灯跟着眼镜老师一路走进里屋，棋院的装潢非常古典，灯不得不说他很喜欢这种感觉。  
端坐，老师让先，灯接受3个让子。  
和想象中的进程无二，就是一盘指导棋，只是灯能体会到这位老师的实力不及芦原，虽然他并不知道老师是否竭尽全力。  
整场棋的感觉，是简练干净，丝毫不拖泥带水，符合灯的棋风，也并没有耍心机，因而灯下得很开心。  
"…好了，就到这里吧。"  
随着灯的胜负手一出，老师立刻露出满意的神色，叫停。  
"是。"灯恭谦地低头。  
"你带来的棋谱呢？"老师问了常规问题。  
"在这里，请过目。"灯把他和佐为的几次互先记录写在了棋谱纸上，精挑细选了三张看上去顺眼的。  
"嗯…"老师扫了一眼，手法熟练，布局流畅，不是新手，而且对手非常强大，这个孩子…恐怕不简单。  
"大概情况我清楚了。"他终于缓缓开口，"你通过了，久原君。"  
灯心中洋溢着些微的喜悦。  
"是…多谢您的认可。"  
"以你的实力，可以直接进一组。"老师可不想放跑这条大鱼，"每周周末都要来上课，先排在最后一名，慢慢累积胜局就可以上升位次了。"  
"是。"灯点点头。  
"现在，你可以走了。恭喜。"老师起身开门。  
"今天多谢您的指教。"灯标准地鞠躬道。  
终于到来了，这一天。  
门外的院生们似乎正在享受课间的时光，灯扫视全场，寻找着熟悉的身影。不出所料，在右侧的角落里，他看见了和谷和伊角正在闲聊。  
"啊，什么啊，你也来参加考试啦？"眼尖的和谷立马认出了灯，挥手示意，"上次晕倒可把我吓坏了，最近身体怎么样？"  
灯倒是不觉惊讶:"嗯，托你的福，没事了。"  
伊角与他只有一面之缘，现在已经记不太清了:"这位就是上次嘉年华时的久原君？"  
"直呼我的名字就行啦，伊角桑。"  
灯可不愿意搞得这么生疏。  
"你通过了？"和谷比较会抓重点。  
"啊，直接进一组哦！"灯喜气洋洋。  
两年的努力，终于得到了肯定，那是一种不同于幸运的快乐。灯深刻的明白。  
「忍耐、努力、辛酸、痛苦。甚至绝望!即使克服这一切，还是有人到达不了那个崇高的地位！」  
原作里亮对围棋的见解，如今灯终于多少能产生共鸣。  
不停地失败、觉得自己很没用，尽是这些不安的感觉。费尽心思，可是结果还是不如预料的低潮感。然后在经历长时间的失败尝试后，最后终于想到绝佳的棋步，却在一子之内就被锁死的震撼。

不能逃避这种种苦难，而要勇往直前地去克服。亮就是因为克服了，才得到棋艺和自信。  
所以，灯也是一样的。  
原作里光用了两年多就从围棋白痴成长为职业棋士，从默默无闻的新手变成最强的初段。而灯在两年里，只是当上了院生。这并不意味着灯在围棋方面的天赋比光弱多少，相反，灯很珍惜这些痛苦，让他对围棋有了比当初的进藤光更深的感情。  
如果进藤光没有亮的激励和佐为的帮助，恐怕根本不会认真下棋吧。  
"诶？那算是破格了？已经很久没有直接升进一组的人了。"伊角感叹道。他也只是从和谷处听说过灯，不清楚灯的真实水准。  
"嗯，确实。不过对象是久原的话我倒也不必吃惊…"和谷点头，"当初在网上，他小子可没少赢我。"  
"但是和谷君的胜率还是比我高吧。"灯笑道，"真想和你对局一场，不过今天怕是不方便，你们还要上课，我也得陪妈妈回家，来周的新课之前，我们先约好一局快棋哦！"  
"啊，没问题。"和谷性情豪爽，指指身边的伊角，"伊角桑也可以哟。"  
"没错。"听了和谷的提议，原本就对这个新人有兴趣的伊角不假思索地同意。  
"那真是太好啦！"灯很高兴他们三人的关系还算和睦，嘴咧开就收不起来。  
母亲已经结束了和另一个家长的闲谈，不紧不慢地走过来，温柔地笑笑:"这不是上次送小灯去医院的和谷君和伊角君吗？原来你们也是院生啊…小灯什么都不懂，还请你们多多担待。"  
说罢，浅浅鞠躬。  
"一定。"伊角迅速回礼，顺便扯了一把愣住的和谷。  
"啊，久原就交给我们吧！阿姨。"和谷这才反应过来，说。  
这情形，和光的设定如出一辙。  
与两人告别后，灯和母亲一起迈出棋院，冰冷的寒风扑面而来，今年的冬天开始显现。  
不知道以后，能和朋友们一同度过几个冬天…  
如同永恒的雪一样，我想知道，世界上的感情，有没有永恒，然而那个答案，或许并不重要。  
呐，阿昭，你看，我已经站到了这个地方—  
不会放弃的，我们的梦想。

一月份快要结束了。  
这日，放学后不久，光磨磨蹭蹭地晃悠回家，看见堵在门口的明明，口吻不甚友好:"明明？你怎么会在我家？"  
明明牵着她的狗，不悦道:"还不是因为某人回来的速度太慢了？"  
光不以为意地走近她:"那，究竟是什么要紧事？"  
"喏，叶濑中的学园祭优惠券。"明明递给光，"我姐姐的学校，你一直想去的对吧！章鱼烧非常美味的，要一起去吗？"  
虽然光对她的态度常常很恶劣，真正有了好事明明还是忘不了光的份。就某点来说，光赚大发了。  
"学园祭？"光的脑海里浮现出模糊不清的筒井的脸，"好啊！说不定还可以遇见熟人。"  
"诶？就是那个和你约好的筒井前辈？"明明依稀记得。  
"算是吧。时间是周日吗？"光扫了一眼手中的纸条。  
"嗯，早上我来找你。"明明见光答应自己的邀请，当然喜出望外。  
"找我？不用了，我想约一个朋友一起…"光可不想让灯嘲笑他和明明走得太近。别看灯平日一副正直的坦荡君子形象，但是说实话他八卦的潜质也不输隔壁的欧巴桑。  
"朋友？"明明紧张了，"…男的还是女…"  
"你想到哪里去了啊？！当然是男的，久原啦，久原。"光汗。  
佐为一脸心领神会的表情，笑得不行。  
[干嘛笑成那副德行啊？佐为。]光不解。  
—不，没什么，小光。  
佐为忍住笑，说道。看起来他家小光还是蛮受欢迎的啊…  
"这样啊…那我们不是还是可以一起去吗？"明明安下心，笑道。  
"不要！我们说的话题你根本参与不进来嘛…"光慌忙拒绝。  
"讨厌！小光你又说这种话！"明明真是不想再吵了，无奈面前的进藤光死不悔改。  
—小光，你还是答应吧，明明是好心好意哦！  
佐为只得劝架。  
"…我知道啦，一起去还不行吗…"光顺着台阶往下走，"不过你到时不要说太多话，久原不喜欢喧闹。"  
"嗯，那还不简单！"明明转而笑起来。  
光看着他这个单纯的青梅竹马，突然觉得头脑简单果然比较轻松，然而他似乎忘记了，自己也是个头脑简单的人。  
当光次日早晨兴冲冲地把学园祭的优惠券送给灯的时候，灯足足愣了十秒。  
"叶濑中学的？"他难以置信地确认。  
"如假包换。"光点点头，"这有什么好惊讶的？"  
灯恍惚中发现，剧情已经推进这么多，他都快麻木了，一时反应迟钝，也不知道该怎么应对。  
"啊，我要去。"他微笑着同意光的建议。  
"你要谢谢明明才行。"光还算是有良心。  
"那是自然。"灯闭上眼，回答道。  
放学回家，灯一路上差点撞了三个人，最后还是平安抵达目的地。虽然经历了好多乱七八糟的事，最后，还是能让一切步入正轨，灯突然觉得自己想大呼哈利路亚。  
"我回来了。"  
灯打开门，母亲听见声响出来迎接。  
"欢迎回来，小灯。"依旧是迷人的笑，母亲却带给了灯不一样的消息，"今天我在外面遇见了芦原棋士，他让我代他邀请你周末去围棋教室坐坐。这么久没见过老师了，可要好好表现哦！"  
"芦原老师？"灯尴尬地回复，"可是…周日我们要去叶濑中学学园祭玩…"  
"玩？"母亲从没考虑过这个可能性，"小灯你还是第一次呢，说要参加这样的活动…"  
灯除了下棋就很少安排其他的娱乐项目，这个习性一直延续至今。  
"嗯，所以我打算好好珍惜。"灯挤出笑容。  
"那，芦原棋士那边我去转告吧，你安心去玩就行。"母亲好像松了口气，她的儿子终于会和同龄人打到一片了，也可以让她少操一份心。  
"谢谢。"灯还是改不过来喜欢道谢的习惯。  
"要吃吗？我做了黑椒牛柳。"母亲兴致勃勃地挥舞着筷子，灯有些忍俊不禁。  
"啊，我这就去洗手。"  
灯走进卫生间，打开水龙头，冰冷的水从指尖流过，他的心情与之前似乎大不相同。在穿越以前，对于生活失去希望的时候，根本没有感觉到过，如现在一般渴望能拥有更多的时间。  
如果这是梦的话，不想看见揭开白昼的黎明。  
只要这样下去，一定能…实现我们的愿望。  
我们的愿望啊。  
阿昭。

小久的话:  
我发现叶濑的章节貌似是第一个没有大幅度改写的片段，所以会简略一点，下一章继续，总之和动画里的情节差不多就是了。  
以上。

三十四局 加贺与围棋 Kaga and Go  
很多东西如果不是怕别人捡去，我们一定会扔掉。  
—王尔德  
"唔…好天气啊！"光清新的嗓音唤回了走神的灯的思绪。  
"还是一如既往的聒噪啊，进藤。"灯控制不住逗他玩的冲动。  
"你说啥？！"光又是一脸"杀了你"的凶残表情，完全没有注意到身后的佐为已经笑抽了。  
"好啦，你们到底是不是好朋友，一路都没个消停。"明明头疼地揉着太阳穴。  
"我只是说了事实而已，你说对吗？藤崎小姐？"灯笑眯眯地寻求同盟。  
"呃…"明明好想点头。  
"凭什么对她就用敬语，对我就喊得那么欠扁啊？"光赶在明明做出回答之前堵住她的话。  
"那可不是一个概念，进藤你要是有藤崎小姐一半温柔贤惠知书达理善解人意的话我说不定会考虑一下对你也用敬语呢。"灯悠哉地说。  
"什么啊！那些都是形容女人的词吧？"  
光彻底给跪了。  
"所以，你就安安心心地被我直呼姓名吧，进藤。"灯语重心长地点点头。

光还想说什么，被前方一个熟悉的身影转移了注意力。  
鲜有人问津的摊位边，正在为一个中年大叔进行诘棋游戏的筒井公宏也发现了光等人的造访。  
"筒井桑！"光先是大叫一声吸引住筒井，而后扭头告诉身边的二人，"这就是我说的筒井前辈，叶濑中围棋部的未来部长。"  
"未来…"明明汗。  
"呃？进藤你真狡猾！什么时候勾搭上了筒井我怎么不知道？！"灯傻眼，在他回福冈休假的过程中还真是发生了许多事啊…  
"狡猾？这跟狡猾有哪门子关系啊？"光辩解道，"不过，久原你也认识筒井桑？"  
不好，又说漏嘴了…  
"我…当然知道他。"灯打马虎眼，试图敷衍过去。  
"是进藤君吗？我记得你是叫进藤光没错吧？"  
谈话之间，筒井已经结束了那个大叔的游戏，对他们微笑示意。整个学园祭就数他的场地最冷清。  
毕竟是不入流的围棋部啊…  
"啊，筒井桑还记得我的名字？太好啦，现在我还没忘记哦，叶濑围棋部的约定！"光倒是兴奋异常，他是真心觉得围棋有意思的。  
"谢谢你，进藤君。"比起没礼貌的口无遮拦惯了的光，筒井要客气得多，他把目光移向灯和明明，似乎在好奇他们是谁。  
"啊，你好，筒井桑。"灯与他四目相对，连忙友好地点点头，"我是进藤的朋友久原灯，这是进藤的青梅竹马藤崎明，请多关照。"  
"喂，那是什么介绍啊？"光听见后半句时急了。  
"你们看起来好像关系很好啊…对了，进藤君，今天我这里有诘棋游戏，赢了的话是有奖品的哟，要不要参加？"  
未等光做出回答，灯抢先一步挤上前去，大声嚷嚷道:"我要！我要！筒井桑，不能落下我啊！"  
光的后脑勺上挂着豆大的汗珠:"你有必要如此激动么…"  
"好啊，参加者多多益善来者不拒，那么，久原君先来吧！你的棋力大概是多少？"筒井开心地翻动手中的书，一旁的大叔也好奇地凑过来。  
"棋力？"灯局促地笑笑，"大概，业余5段左右吧。"  
"啊，原来如此，业余5段…业余5段…"  
筒井喃喃自语，忽然猛地加大音调:"业余5段？！"  
灯知道他会感到惊讶，只得轻轻点头:"是的。"  
"天哪…你你你你你你不是在开玩笑吧？难道你不是小学六年级吗？"筒井没想到这么随意摆个摊就能召唤来实力派的业余棋士，眼镜都快从鼻梁上滑下来了。  
"什么啊，那很厉害吗？"光满不在乎地吐槽。  
"就算是业余5段，终究也只不过是业余。"灯笑道，"出题吧，最难的那种我还是不一定能解开。"  
筒井整理好自己的形象，这才翻到题集的最后几页，想找一道偏难的题。  
"好了，请吧。"  
"嗯…"灯略加思索，这样的题要立即想出来必须有绝佳的棋感，过了片刻，他摸起一枚棋子放在他认为正确的位置上。  
"恭喜你，答对了。"筒井乐呵呵地递给他一个玩偶。  
喂喂喂，这个一看就知道是女孩子喜欢的毛绒玩具算什么奖品啊…还是卖萌的兔子。灯无力吐槽。  
"接着换我来！"光生怕灯还要继续答题，慌忙把灯从座位上推下去。  
"进藤君的棋力大概是多少？"筒井猜测这两位应该都是很厉害的。  
"我…"光探究地看了看佐为。  
—小光你先自己下一下试试看吧？  
佐为面带微笑，鼓励道。  
[嗯，说得也对，等我想不出来了再叫你。]光同意了。  
"筒井桑，我还是从最简单的开始吧。"  
光坦率地说。  
"嗯，那就试试这个吧…"筒井摆了最简单的棋形，对光微笑道。  
"啊…应该是…"光凭着自己之前的积累做出选择。  
"正确！给，餐巾纸。"筒井递过去奖品，很明显光有点失望，虽然比起灯的毛绒兔子这东西要正常的多。  
"不要啦，出个最难的吧，我想要那本《塔矢名人选诘棋集》。"  
"最难的…"  
眼镜男筒井焦虑地翻着问题集，他的手终于在最后一页停了下来。  
"如果你答得出来，就和塔矢亮一样强了。"

在意想不到的地方听到熟悉的名字，让光不由得站起身来。  
"塔矢亮，那个混蛋啊，久原你也说句什么啊！"光很兴奋，兴奋得有些咬牙切齿。  
…混蛋？  
"进藤你…和塔矢又怎么了啊？不就是输了场棋吗？"灯无法理解这对劲敌在想什么。  
"哼，下次一定超过他！"  
"等等…你们说的真的是那个塔矢名人的儿子塔矢亮么？听说他的实力足以通过职业棋士的考试，还听说过他和大人下指导棋呢!你们和他对过局？"筒井一脸难以置信。  
"…嗯，虽然只有一次。"光面色尴尬地点点头，实际上那盘棋也是因为塔矢过于失望而中途停止了。  
"我可是天天和他下哦！"灯骄傲地笑道，"…虽然从来没有赢过。"  
"诶？那你们一定是棋士的孩子吧，和那位塔矢亮交往紧密的人，很难想象我能遇到你们呢！"  
筒井好像看见了明星，双眼放光。  
"不是…嘛，这个问题无关紧要…"灯催促道，"快出题吧，筒井桑。"  
"如果是塔矢亮，或许答得出这一题吧!"筒井于是摆出那道难题，自言自语。  
就这样，他们顺利地扯开了塔矢亮。  
"请答。第一步是关键。"他指了指棋盘。大概是觉得光应该不可能答得出来，所以他给了一个提示。  
光咬着牙盯着棋盘。  
那一定非解开不可了。光脸上又再次露出不肯服输的表情。  
光和佐为正看得入迷，身后突然伸出一只大手把一根香烟摁在棋盘上。  
(这里表示动画和谐了，我还是按原作来吧)  
"你做什么？！"  
筒井叫道。不过因为正处在青少年的变声期，所以听起来没什么魄力。  
不速之客用鼻子哼了哼。  
他的头发蓬乱，配上一对嚣张的上吊三角眼，身上穿着印有将棋图案的和服与下身微脏的袴（和裙），肩上则随意披着皱皱的外挂。实在看不出来他这身打扮是认真的还是开玩笑的。  
不过看他大刺刺地咬着香烟走进学校这种地方，就知道他的个性一定很叛逆。  
"下什么围棋啊!围棋只会愈下愈烦!"  
他不仅擅自闯入，还挑衅般地这么说。而且似乎也很清楚对方会有什么反应的样子。  
"用石头围阵地的游戏太无聊了，将棋比围棋好玩一百倍。"  
"什、什么?"  
光用尽心力、集中精神地瞪着这个不速之客。棋盘上还残留着黑黑的烟灰。那是不是正确解答已经不重要了。  
"塔矢亮算什么?"他说完，便将烟蒂随手一丢，"只不过是我的手下败将，差劲透了!"  
输了?塔矢亮输给这个人?光听到他这么说大吃一惊。  
他喜欢将棋一眼就看得出来，不过就算这样，也没立场非得要侮蔑围棋不可吧?但如果他是拥有能够超越塔矢亮棋力的人，那又另当别论了。  
但是，塔矢亮输了…他不是职业级的吗?为什么会输?  
两人的对话差距太大了，光实在无法理解。  
"你给我闭嘴！"一向温文尔雅的灯爆粗口，让光不自觉地反射性后退。  
"久原？"光看他眼中的怒火不是假的，有点担心。  
"哦？这里有位塔矢亮的小粉丝啊？"加贺铁男嘲讽地笑道。  
"你讨不讨厌塔矢与我无关，可是看见有人说出这样猖狂的话我还是很不爽啊！"灯直视着他，"我知道你不喜欢被让棋的感觉…但那也是塔矢想帮助你。"  
被点破秘密的加贺一脸震惊。  
"你…说什么？"他已经愣住了。  
"输赢根本不是唯一！如果你不喜欢围棋，你当然可以不下围棋，但是拥有几千年历史的围棋不是随便一个小孩子可以侮辱的！"灯严肃道。  
这语气，光吐槽，根本就是老头子嘛。  
"你又有什么立场说这句话？"加贺不满地看着他，"塔矢的事，你又是从哪里听说的？"  
"那不重要。"灯死死地盯着他，"如果你有胆量说那种话，不如和进藤下一盘吧。"  
光瞠目结舌:"我？等等，久原，你的意思是…"  
加贺同样以为灯在目中无人:"这小子？你是在说大话吗？"  
"听好了，进藤。"灯不为所动。  
"又是这句'听好了'！这招对我没用！"光反驳。  
"绝对要赢他五十目！"灯笑得一脸阴毒，"不然就让你去冬泳！"  
"…哦！明白了！"光知道他的意思了，回头叮嘱佐为，[要赢五十目，对付他应该不是问题吧…看样子久原以前认识他，也不相信他比塔矢强。]  
—嗯！下棋定胜负什么的我最喜欢了！  
佐为笑成了一朵花。  
"小鬼，既然你这么说…"  
加贺粗鲁地拉开椅子坐下。然后把棋盒重新放在棋盘旁边。  
"我就让你见识见识我的实力！"  
他探出身子，与光四目相瞪。  
"要是我输了，要我下跪磕头还是干嘛我都照办!不过要是你输了，就像刚才那小子说的，你要跳到冬天的游泳池里游泳！"  
"一言为定！"  
两人你一言我一语地吵了起来。  
脑袋已经被怒火烧昏头的光根本没时间去冷静地细想冬天的游泳池的温度。不过，见识过佐为无限接近于神之一手的实力后，光确实没什么好担心的。他坐在折叠椅上，趴在棋盘上与加贺互瞪。  
[佐为，交给你了！]  
—耶！对弈!对弈!  
光才叫一声，就马上听到佐为高兴的欢呼声。  
"开始吧！"  
在加贺的催促之下，光放下棋子。依旧是小目。

●○●○  
小久的话:  
部分借鉴横手小姐的棋魂小说版。。。

三十五局 初出茅庐 At the beginning  
当你走向陌生人，平淡的生活便会常常充满陌生的魅力。  
—铁凝  
加贺瞄到筒井正在一旁看他们比赛，一副不知如何是好的样子。但是他也知道自己一点也没办法冷静。  
像他这种小鬼，怎么会了解我的心情!加贺在光面前，努力咽下许多纷扰的心绪。  
加贺并不是逃避围棋。因为本来一开始就是父亲强迫他去下围棋的。  
加贺的父亲不知道为什么，一直逼着加贺去学围棋而不是将棋。也许他有自己的想法，或是单纯的自己喜欢吧。他从来没告诉加贺任何原因。  
这一间有名的围棋教室出了很多职业棋士，于是父亲每个周末都会带加贺过去。时间是加贺开始接触围棋的第二年，那时他八岁。  
如果父亲不要求加贺必须在围棋教室中保持第一名、不要总是用严厉的语气逼问加贺为什么只有第二名的话，其实加贺那时并不讨厌围棋。  
第一名一直都是塔矢亮。  
只是塔矢亮。  
那一天，父亲比平常更为严格，他对加贺说如果今天再没办法赢过塔矢亮的话，就不准他进家门，然后便自己走掉了。  
当加贺准备要回教室时，正好巧遇了亮。虽然谈话被听到有点丢脸，不过其实他也没有这么在意父亲的话。  
塔矢亮确实很强。这是加贺冷静的判断。而他并没有像父亲那样这么地拘泥于名次。  
加贺看过许多学围棋的小孩。太多被称作很强很高明的人，可是在临场的棋局里却无法发挥实力；有从完全不懂规则然后慢慢地学习，最后终于变得很厉害：也有一直被人认为实力很弱，但却忽然突飞猛进的人。  
所以加贺一点也不悲观。  
现在确实是塔矢亮比较强，但是日后就不一定了。  
不，加贺决定总有一天一定要超越塔矢亮，他如此坚信着。  
然后那天的对弈开始了。在互相打招呼之后，棋盘前的塔矢亮说道：  
"我…故意输给你…好不好?"  
那时候加贺的心情真不知道该怎么形容。失望与错愕，以及悲惨。  
加贺终于意识到亮根本没有把他当作对手，根本没有把他放在眼里。  
不只如此，说得明白一点，对亮而言，加贺根本没有当他对手的资格。  
加贺拒绝了亮的建议。无论如何，他今天一定要赢，他的心中升起强烈的求胜愿望，于是他放了子。  
终局后加上贴目，加贺以一目半之差赢了塔矢亮。  
棋局结束之后，他若无其事地看着亮的脸。加贺并没有问亮是不是有故意放水，他也是有志气的。而且如果亮真的是故意输棋的话，他恐怕会就此一厥不振了吧。  
然后，当天晚上，加贺对父亲说他不要再下围棋了。虽然被父亲打了一顿，但是他仍然坚持决定。面对父亲不停地逼问原因，加贺支支吾吾地说出跟亮发生的那件事。从此以后，父亲就再也没再逼他下围棋了。  
而从他开始下将棋，如今已经是第四年了。与围棋不同的是，将棋的输赢非常迅速。无论被拿取多少棋子，只要吃掉对方的王—帅棋的就是赢家。跟互相争夺地盘的围棋比较起来，直指敌阵核心的将棋反而还比较对加贺的味。  
加贺一直对将棋比较认真，而围棋只是打发时间的东西。不过虽然如此，他还是不想输给眼前这个冒失的小鬼头。  
加贺从他凌乱的刘海中，注视着眼前年轻的的光。  
他很意外光竟然这么厉害。  
光的棋步让他的视线离不开棋局，甚至还一路进逼，将他耍得团团转。不知不觉，竟然已演变成势均力敌的局势。  
—好开心哦！  
不知道是不是察觉到加贺内心的慌张，佐为满脸通红地盯着棋盘。  
跟塔矢亮完全不同的棋路。虽然实力不及塔矢亮，但是加贺回应的每一手都很有意思。  
对佐为而言，要赢这盘棋一点也不费事，只是他还想再多下几手棋和他玩玩。  
—小光，接下来是9之十九。  
他指示了一步要试探加贺实力的棋。  
战局，没有像原作一样因明明的突然出现而出现光放错子的意外。  
—就到这里了。  
佐为放下手，轻声宣告结果。  
[…其实这个人真的很厉害。]光仔细端详着盘面，深知自己下不到那地步。  
果然还是要继续努力才行…想要超越塔矢的话。  
棋盘上的棋子激战方歇，由于佐为要赢走五十目，这一局的争夺相当紧张，仍然看得出来经过一番惨烈的厮杀。  
"怎么会…真的…"正好五十目，加贺感到平生第一次的极度震撼。  
"承让了，不过现在你可以道歉了吧？"光虽然不怎么喜欢亮这个敌人，但也不能容忍任何人对围棋的不屑一顾。  
"…筒井，把制服外套脱下来!"加贺恶狠狠地命令道，他的视线仍然未从棋盘上栘开…  
"咦?"  
筒井眨眨眼睛。  
"我叫你脱就脱!"  
加贺一边咆哮，一边揪住筒井的制服领子。  
"为什么—明明输掉的人是你耶！"  
虽然他拼命反抗，不过在加贺的蛮力之下，筒井的外套还是无奈地被脱掉了。  
加贺把刚脱掉的制服朝阿光脸上一丢。  
"喂，给我穿上!"  
一旁的筒井因为身上只剩一件衬衫，而不停地打着喷嚏，但是加贺却丝毫不在意的样子。  
"筒井！"而且加贺甚至还邪恶地一笑，揉了揉下巴。  
"团体赛的成员到齐了!"  
"咦—!"  
筒井睁大了双眼。  
"我、你，还有这小鬼!"  
加贺指着光的鼻子。  
光的身上披着尺寸不合的筒井的制服，看起来年纪更小，一点也不可靠的样子。  
"啥?"筒井不禁怀疑起自己的耳朵，于是提高了声调。  
"这小鬼是主将，我是副将，你是三将。"  
加贺语气愈来愈狂妄地二点名，最后指着筒井的脸。  
"为什么我是三将?"  
"按照实力排的呀…"  
"不能让小学生担任主将啦!而且进藤君也没答应参加…"  
"你要是能打败他就可以不让他当主将。至于第二个问题么，我看你们关系挺好的，他不至于拒绝这种程度的要求吧？"  
光和明明睁大眼睛看着眼前你一口我一语地讨论着的两个人。  
只有灯一脸释然。  
"等…等一下!加贺!"  
筒井走向加贺。  
"他是小学生耶，你竟然想要谎报年龄让他参加比赛?"  
"比赛?"  
光跳了起来。  
听他们两人说话的内容，似乎是要他参加什么围棋比赛，但是因为年龄不符，打算要叫他蒙混过去的样子。  
"不行不行，不可能啦!"  
加贺的眼睛瞪着光，接着便两手揪起他的制服领口，整个人凑了上去。  
"喂，小鬼!刚刚是我输了没错，所以我现在承认围棋是很严肃的东西。既然我做出了让步，你也该好好表现一下吧！你给我闭上嘴乖乖听我吩咐!"  
犀利的语气让光的心中开始动摇。  
[…佐为，你想下棋对吧？这样隐姓埋名的比赛，你要不要玩？]  
—啊，当然了！去吧去吧！  
对于围棋，佐为来者不拒。  
加贺也不等光反应过来，又重新转向筒井。只穿着一件衬衫的筒井正抱着身体浑身发抖。  
"反正你也召集不到社员。这样就可以参加大赛，社团也会被承认了。"  
"可是…"  
筒井顿时无言。  
他很想参加比赛，可是这么做好像有点离谱；但他又真的很想参加…实在是进退两难。  
加贺又再接着说道：  
"而且筒井…"  
加贺语带深意地小声说着。  
"你也想再见识一下这家伙真正的实力吧?"  
他用下巴指了指还在咳嗽的光的方向。  
筒井的脸色瞬时一变，之前看光解个最简单的诘棋都有点勉强的样子，可是没想到在与加贺这种对手对奕的时候，竟然势如破竹。  
他究竟是强还是弱?是运气还是实力?如加贺所言，筒井的好奇心整个被激了起来

加贺见到筒井的表情，又邪邪地笑着问道：  
"嗯，比赛是什么时候?"  
"下个…星期天。"  
筒井的回答等于是默许了光一起参加比赛。  
"诶？！那不是正好跟院生训练撞上了吗？！"灯愁眉苦脸，"好不容易对上伊角桑，可是我也想去看比赛啦！"  
"哦？久原君是院生？"筒井羡慕嫉妒恨，"好厉害啊！喂，加贺，这孩子的棋力也了得哦，怕是比你还强呢！"  
"嗯？"加贺转向发牢骚的灯。  
"…啊啊啊，这不公平…进藤你只能一个人去了，不过我一定会为你加油的。"灯没有察觉到好奇的加贺，只冲光发疯。  
"久原…你又是那副什么事情都知道的表情！"光濒临暴走。  
"哪有，这是实事求是。"灯一本正经地辩解。  
"你…"  
就算一万个不情愿，光还是没有办法从灯的嘴里问出点啥。他只能收下筒井的校服，叹了口气，打算来周去参加这个诡异的大赛。

这天。  
光穿着松垮垮的制服，潜入校门，满是好奇地环顾着四周。  
比赛会场所在的海王中学，跟叶濑中学感觉上又是不同的气氛，围墙很高，建筑物也充满森严的氛围。  
海王中学距离光家三站，他本来以为自己这辈子应该都不会有机会进来这里，毕竟海王可是全国有名的升学国中，实施男女合校、国高中一贯教育的名校，要取得入学资格必须通过比一般考试还要严格六倍的入学测验。而且因为以文武双全作为校训，所以除了学业之外，同时也举办了许多社团活动，无论是哪一种比赛，不管是文科或是体育项目，海王中学都常常是榜上有名。  
偶尔也能在电车上碰到海王中学的学生，穿着高级的蓝灰色制服，配上一脸精明能干的脸孔，总是吸引着众人的目光。  
"这次是第一次应该也是最后一次来这里吧。"  
光依照贴在墙壁上的导览图走进会场。  
参赛者都到得差不多了，里面满满的都是人，不过还没看到简井他们的身影。  
有人拿着诘棋问题集跟队员们一起讨论，也有人迫不及待地先下了起来，男女的比例大概是四比三左右。  
女生的人数竟然比想像中的还多，这点倒是出乎光意料之外，仔细想想，从上次在元都会议中心看灯比赛以后，好像就没有见过这么多跟自己年纪差不多的小孩一起下围棋的场面了。  
明明是不久之前发生的事而已，怎么觉得好像过了好久一样，先不论光的实力如何，不过他至少已经学会怎么下棋，而且还认识了简井跟加贺，今天他会出现在这里，连他自己也觉得很不可思议。

—今天是什么比赛啊?  
佐为四处张望。  
[据说是中学的社团里，三个人一组的比赛，三战中只要两胜就算赢了。]  
光注意到贴在黑板上的赛程表。  
看样子男子组有八组，赢三次就能获得优胜。

●○●○  
小久的话:  
似乎又掐在了关键时刻。

三十六局 波诡云谲 Unpredictably  
生命是一片迷茫、一片混沌、一片暧昧、一片糊涂。  
—《儿童没有时间当儿童》林清玄  
这边，四处张望的光和佐为。  
—小光，你看！  
佐为满足地转来转去。  
"…好多人啊…咦？"  
光肩膀缩了缩，耳边除了佐为不停地感慨现代的七不可思议的叫声，似乎还听到一阵温和的笑声。  
那个人…!  
是住在光家斜对面的高田哥哥。高田家有两兄弟，哥哥前年春天便进入海王中学就读，这是光听妈妈说的，虽然没有很熟，不过在路上看到还是会打招呼，算是有认识的。  
（完蛋了—）  
光鬼鬼祟祟地转过身去，如果在这里被认出来那事情就完了。  
幸好对方什么也没注意到便走了过去，光根本没想到他竟然是海王围棋社的二将，看样子在比赛结束前他必须尽量低调，不要太引人注目比较好。  
"唉…感觉真无力。"  
"反正冠军一定是海王的啦。"  
光身旁传来谈话的声音。

他看了一下，原来是其他学校的两个学生正在练习对奕。  
"规模差太多了，这个大厅听说是海王围棋社的社团教室耶!简直是日本第一的围棋社嘛。"  
光闻言，也看了看四周，刚刚还没注意到墙上挂满了一个个的奖牌，每一个上面都是冠军，金灿灿的异常刺眼，比爷爷家的还要夸张。  
瞬间有种完败的错觉。  
"你看到赛程表了没?"  
两人一边下棋，一边又接着说道。  
"看到了。幸好我们不会马上碰到海王，顺利的话，或许可以得个亚军。"  
男学生说完，袖子不小心扫到棋盘边角的棋子，结果几颗棋子便从棋盘上掉了下来。  
"啊，你在干嘛啦？！"跟他对奕的人皱起眉头。  
"抱歉抱歉…"  
男学生苦笑了一下，把掉下去的棋子再摆回盘面上。  
于是，光重新摆棋的情节再度出现。毫无疑问，光被狠狠地鄙视了一顿。  
此时，正好筒井和加贺的身影出现在门口，光像是得救似地走了过去。  
佐为回过头，又瞄了棋盘一眼。

光重排了将近一百颗的棋子，每个位置他都记得一清二楚，而且正确无误。  
只要是学过一点围棋的人都会?这种话听起来就是毫无意义的大话，说话的那个人心里应该最明白。  
光学习围棋并不算久，能有这样强大的记忆力已经非常惊人。  
佐为脸上浮现出微笑，他望着光小小的背影，本来还觉得他不是很可靠，没想到突然间就变得这么厉害。  
光身上有着无限的可能性，闪耀着炫目的光芒。  
也许这也是佐为之所以会现身在他面前的缘故吧…  
灯是对的，不管佐为还是光，都拥有自己的，无可替代的围棋。  
这时，一个穿着西装的大人走进会场，一切吵杂声音都停止了，学生们都看向他。  
"一回战开始。"  
没有选手宣誓之类的仪式，比赛就这么简单地开始了。  
依照主持人的指示，光他们便在椅子上坐下。长桌上摆着三个棋盘，是从两旁下子的比赛形式。  
"小心不要露出马脚!"  
加贺拍拍阿光的头。  
"我知道啦!"

光把手挥开，回答道。他把过长的袖子卷高。不但要注意隐藏小学生的身分，又要提防被邻居的高田哥哥看穿，实在是很辛苦。  
叶濑中学的对手是川荻中学。  
与原作不同的是，已经具备基本常识的光没有闹出那个计时器的笑话，不过这次换光做主将，灯不在场真是太可惜了。  
主持人对了一下自己的手表，接着便宣布比赛开始。然后四周立刻传来从棋盒中取出棋子的声音。  
估量对手的视线。为了冷静下来而深呼吸的声音，一种特殊的紧张感在四周弥漫开来。  
光紧张地深呼吸。  
坐在光对面的川荻中学主将轻轻地一笑。  
"…你就是主将?个子倒是挺娇小的嘛。"  
明明对方就坐在自己前面，应该马上就知道，不过他还故意这么问。他推了推看起来像资优生会戴的金属眼镜镜框。  
"…"光不语。  
"不过，那位副将…难道是将棋社的人?为什么将棋社的人会跑来这里?"  
然后他又看着加贺旁边的筒井，噗哧地笑了出来。  
"社员不够是吗?连比赛需要的三个人都凑不到!"  
将棋部的加贺，公子哥似的筒井，还有像小孩子一样的光。三个人看起来完全没有共同点，就算被看成是凑数的组合，也没办法。因为事实便是如此，没什么好说的。  
"少废话，快猜子吧!"  
加贺也用不输给对方的傲慢口气催促着。  
虽然主将是光，实际上做主的人还是加贺。  
"掷步兵决定先后比较好吧?我们来下将棋好了。"  
川荻中学的副将和三将一副把别人当笨蛋似地笑了出来。  
因为他们觉得自己绝对不可能输给叶濑中学这种看起来就是随便成军的队伍，这是他们抱持的骄傲和自信。  
啪的一声，加贺阖上扇子。他用扇柄敲了敲对方的额头。  
"如果是将棋，我只要五分钟就可以吃掉你的王。围棋的话我给你十分钟。你要感谢多了五分钟的寿命。"  
对方副将往后一退，扇柄只擦过他的前额。  
"不知道我的棋力，竟然还敢口出狂言…"  
"对手厉不厉害，用看的就知道了。"  
加贺用扇子敲了敲棋盒。  
"一开始就像疯狗一样汪汪乱叫，还咬着人不放的家伙，一定很弱。呐，筒井。"  
"加，加贺…"筒井满头大汗。  
对方副将一副还想再讲的样子，不过因为其他队友催促着叫他快开始，所以他只好坐回原位，等待主将抓棋。  
主将总共抓了十一个白棋。而光放在棋盘上的则是两个。  
"请多多指教。"说完便轻轻地点了点头。  
四周的组别都已经开始比赛了。  
棋局紧张地进行，光把棋盘交给了佐为，佐为的棋步毫不犹豫，如行云流水，很快将对手逼入绝境，但是他不想太打击对方，于是又故意留了几个生机，和对手玩得不亦乐乎。  
[…佐为你没必要这样吧。]  
连光都发现佐为在后面偷偷放水。  
—诶？可是…小光～  
佐为为难地看着光，想说什么。  
就在这时—  
"我听不到。"加贺的声音传了过来。  
他望了过去，看到加贺整个人靠在椅背上，高姿态地瞧着对手。  
而川荻中学的副将则是缩着身体，跟加贺呈现极大的反比。  
"我…我输了。"  
他用微弱的抖音说道。  
"好!正好十分钟!"  
加贺趾高气昂、动作夸张地打开扇子。  
听到他的话，川荻中学的主将和三将都倒抽了一口气。因为正如加贺自己所言，计时器甚至分秒都不差。  
他们并没有跟垂头丧气的副将说话，不过也不可能装作没看到。应该要专注在棋局上的，可是士气已经被破坏，也无法集中精神。  
这时，突然有一双手按在副将与三将的肩膀上。

"不要分心。"  
原来是川荻中学顾问兼指导老师。  
"放心吧，只要两个人赢就好，凭你们的实力绝对办到。只是刚好对方的副将太厉害而已。

老师看着计时器。  
如果棋力势均力敌的话，应该可以一路缠斗到最后。只有当对方棋力跟自己相差过为悬殊，才会中场就饮恨认输。  
荻川中学的副将本来以为加贺只是将棋社临时来友情客串的。他现在正为自己的轻敌感到深深地懊悔，果然就算是友情客串好歹也是副将，没有那么容易就败阵的道理。  
提早结束对局的加贺则一副毫不在意对手似的模样站起身来。  
他感兴趣的对象是光。加贺想再次确认在叶濑中学校庆时光所展露出来的才能。光正好已经犹豫不决地下到中盘了。不看不要紧，这一看差点吓死加贺。  
"喂喂喂！"  
加贺一时止不住骂人的冲动。

小久的话:  
还是部分摘自横手小姐的小说版。  
我的幼狮赛已经在写了哦。

三十七局 亮的意志 The willpower of Akira  
我们点燃过许多星星，我们还可以点亮无数的星星，虽然人世寂寥暗淡，我们也可以互相照亮。  
—题记  
"你这是什么下法啊？！"  
加贺一眼就看出光在和对手玩猫追老鼠的游戏，棋局的胜负早已分定，对方却死撑着不肯认输，因而佐为便好心地陪他迂回了很久。  
"加贺…"光被吓到，回头看他。  
"今天这是比赛，要速战速决！"加贺仔细观察盘面，"从第四十手之后的棋都没必要下了吧？你和他躲猫猫干嘛？！"  
坐在光对面的主将终于忍不住压力投降了:"…我输了。"  
佐为莞尔一笑。  
光的隔壁筒井组已经结束对奕，准备开始整地。也就是为了方便计算领地，而互相数对方的领地。  
"白子加上贴目是60目半。"数完川荻中学的领地后，筒井说道。  
"黑子61目…"  
对方也小声地宣布完筒井的领地后，自己也眨了眨眼。  
"我输了?他竟然逆转局势了?"  
川荻中学的三将不由得发出呻吟。明明在中盘之前，他都一直占有优势。虽然终盘时慢慢被追上，但他本来还有维持下去的自信。  
收官时，对方以20目之差扭转局势…  
这结果就连川荻中学的顾问也不相信。他推了推因冒汗而滑落的眼镜。  
"谢谢指教。"  
筒井的话终于唤回对方的注意力，然后僵硬地点点头。  
"你只有收官时才不会出错。"  
加贺露出半是惊讶，半是感叹的表情。  
序盘与中盘的时候，筒井因为顾虑过多导致攻势不足，所以容易出错。然后定石的书又不在身边，让他感到很不安，再加上顾忌过多的软弱个性，这些或许都是他下棋时的缺点，不过只要到了需要精密计算的终盘之后，便不太容易出错了。  
"是啊!目算和收官，我绝对不会出差错。"  
筒井露出开心的笑容。  
"加上序盘的蠢样，算是扯平了吧!"加贺深深地叹了一口气。  
"你们两个也都赢了，好厉害哦。"光用夸奖似的语气对他们说道。  
"你不也中盘胜么，有什么资格说那句话？"加贺鄙夷地看着他。  
"小主将，去报告比赛结果吧！"筒井早就乐不可支。  
经过光回报后，叶濑中学赛程图的线便往前延伸。不一会儿就知道下场的比赛对手是佐和良中学。  
光才一坐下，佐和良中学的三将突然地叫了出来。  
"咦?"  
仔细一看，原来是光刚才帮忙重排棋盘的其中一个男学生。而另一个则坐在加贺前面。他们两人都尴尬地调开视线。  
加贺和筒井都不知道比赛开始前发生过那种事情。看到他们疑惑的表情，光只好用笑容含混过去。虽然情况有点不妙，不过实在没办法。  
虽然才第二次比赛，不过已经是亚军争夺战了。  
加贺在这场比赛也以压倒性的棋力迅速地击败对手，佐和良中学的副将垂下头，认输了。  
"那么，来看看筒井下得怎么样…"  
加贺从椅子上起身，看向左手边筒井的棋局。  
虽然盘面看起来并没有太差，不过筒井的手仍然放不开定石的书。看到简井好像没有定石书就无法下的样子，加贺实在觉得很受不了。  
加贺失望地微叹着。  
盘面已来到终局。佐和良中学的三将比川荻中学的副将还厉害。加贺预估筒井目前处于劣势。  
不过，还有那小子…  
就在此时，筒井神情僵硬地站起身来。  
加贺终于回神了。他注意到筒井的表情不对劲想要出声唤住他，可是筒井却毫不停留地跑出了会场。  
"这样就是一胜一败了…"  
佐和良中的三将好像故意要对着筒井背影放话似地这么说道。  
加贺一惊，看向盘面。他的不安果然成真，筒井终究是没有追上。然后看到对方三将满意而悠哉地站了起来，加贺突然觉得他的脸看起来有点讨厌。  
加贺担心地望向筒井冲出去的走廊。  
筒井虽然看起来像一个安安静静的资优生，不过其实他很讨厌认输。所以他刚刚才会一语不发、完全不看旁人地离开位子吧，其实加贺在校庆上半开玩笑地骚扰筒井并不是第一次。像是春季入学社团招生的时候，他也曾经故意去抢正要跟筒井报名的学生。  
要说加贺讨厌筒井吗?似乎也并非如此。应该说是他在测试筒井。而筒井对加贺大概也是抱持着同样的心情。所以他们两人间的来往总带着些微的紧张感及距离感。  
而之前筒井跑来拜托加贺参加比赛的时候，加贺虽然当下断然拒绝，不过其实心里还是有点后悔。毕竟这是筒井第一次来找加贺帮忙。  
因为筒井只开了一次口而已，所以加贺才会拒绝。如果他肯再来拜托一次的话，加贺或许会假装很勉强地点头同意吧。  
这是筒井第一次的请求，因此加贺希望尽量让他能够获胜。  
正当佐为与光并肩作战，一起下棋的时候，海王中学的校长正在迎接一个年轻的客人。  
"不好意思，让你专程跑一趟。"  
校长对着一个端坐在沙发上，眼睛细长的清秀少年说道。  
"我听说你要考海王，老实说有件事情想拜托你，不过当然是入学以后的事情。"  
听到校长尚嫌言之过早的话，塔矢亮缩了缩。  
虽然还有一阵子，不过其实最近就要举办入学考试了。所以最近塔矢亮比较少去围棋会所，在认真地准备考试。  
他也问过灯，似乎灯还没想好该去哪所国中。  
看到塔矢亮迟疑的模样，校长又悠然地接着说道："虽然不能保证，不过我想你一定可以考上，只要保持你原有的水准的话。"  
亮觉得很难回答于是低下了头。  
虽然国小的导师也是这么说，不过现在让对方的校长说出来，令人感觉很奇特，总觉得哪里怪怪的。  
"您说的拜托是…?"  
塔矢亮想转移话题，于是开口问道。  
"对了，就是想请你入学之后，可以参加我们的围棋社吗?"  
令人意想不到的请求。  
"不、我…"  
正当亮想抬头拒绝时，校长微微地伸出手制止。  
"我知道，社团只是教育的一环。对于将来想成为棋士的你来说，的确无法发挥实力。"  
见到塔矢亮沉默了，校长又接着说道：  
"然而你拥有任何人都向往的实力，你的存在会带给周围的人活力。像你这么厉害的人，能偶尔露个脸也好。"  
他是塔矢行洋的儿子，先天的条件如此优秀，再加上自两岁起就受到名人的栽培，年仅十二岁就具备了成为职业棋士的资格，塔矢亮的天赋众所皆知。等他真正成为职业棋士之后，想必会为围棋界创造一个全新的时代。  
亮沉默了。  
无论说什么都会被当作是客套的笑话，一点用也没有，他感到有点寂寞。  
见识过sai和父亲的一局后，他真切地感觉到了巨大的差距。这几年来，父亲总是亲自指导自己下围棋，但亮一直在寻找着。自己究竟是否真的具备了下围棋的才能?  
父亲塔矢名人总是笑而不语，因为他已经看到了才小小年纪的亮，对将来的企图心以及迷惘。  
当亮又再继续追问下去时，塔矢行洋则蹲了下来，让自己与亮一样高。  
"我不知道以后小亮的围棋会不会变强。"塔矢行洋坦白地说道。  
这不是亮心里期待的答案，他低下头，塔矢行洋用手拨开他的刘海。  
塔矢行洋又微笑地继续说道:  
"我不知道以后小亮的围棋能不能变强，可是我知道小亮已经拥有了两项非常特别的围棋才能。"  
亮闻言惊讶地抬头，塔矢行洋则温柔地把手放在他的头上。  
他所拥有的两个才能，其中一个是对围棋努力不懈的心，另一个则是热爱围棋的心。塔矢行洋是这么跟亮说的。  
这句话一直都是亮的宝物。  
无论是连续输棋而陷入停滞的时候，还是心生迷惘的时候，亮总是想起父亲的话而重新获得力量，再次向前走。心怀自信，朝着前方迈进。  
现在的亮，瞄准的方向并不曾改变，只是心底那微弱的念头始终挥之不去。  
拥有着和sai相近的棋风的进藤光。  
为什么和他下的那一局就表现得和新手无异，却在业余比赛里下出那样逼近职业棋士的水平？  
亮隐约觉得，那个人会成为自己的对手。  
听灯说进藤光才学棋半年，亮感到非常的惊讶和…细小的压迫感。  
半年就能把棋下到那地步…那么花费了十年才达到现在这地步的亮是不是真的没有围棋的天赋？  
亮第一次感觉到未来有些迷茫。

"他又是中盘胜？"  
筒井从外面回来以后，听到加贺的通知，于是惊讶地问道。  
加贺邪邪一笑，用拇指比了比会场的前面。  
赛程表上写着叶濑中学的线条又往前延伸。筒井不断眨眼，然后又揉了揉眼睛再次确认着。  
"他果然不是普通人。"  
加贺用下巴顶了顶比赛完正在收拾的光的方向。  
"我很期待决赛，说不定可以得冠军呢!"  
"真令人不敢相信…"把定石书当作护身符的简井，眼眶泛红。  
"筒井！把书给我扔了！"  
加贺用食指戳着简井的胸口。  
"咦…"  
"你不需要看书。扔了它！你应该从扔书做起!"  
他抽起书，无视于筒井的抗议声，然后丢进垃圾筒。接着他回过身，再一次用下颚顶了顶光的方向。  
"不要被那样的小子比下去啊！连他都不需要辅助工具。"  
光注意到加贺的视线，于足回过头来。他应该是听不到两人的对话，可是却满脸笑容地转向他们。  
"下一场定胜负!"  
加贺似乎对着筒井也对着自己说一般，看向赛程表。  
决赛的对手，无需多想，便是海王中学。

结果，亮对于海王中学校长的提议还是决定语带保留。  
见到亮表现得不是那么积极，于是海王中学校长也没有再勉强他了。  
亮与校长一同走出了校长室。他似乎是想送塔矢出去的样子。毕竟，他还是对亮充满了期待。  
对亮来说，校长的话听起来似乎还很遥远。  
参加社团的事情应该暂时推掉了吧。  
才华洋溢的人会给周遭的人带来活力。亮虽然十分赞同校长的话，但是他觉得自己并不是那种人。  
他的思绪又飘回进藤光的身上。因此，他一时没听到校长正在叫他。  
等他顺着声音的方向望去时，发现校长已经站在走廊旁边对他招招手。  
"今天正好在举办国中围棋大赛。请你参观一下我们学校的围棋社，实力不错哦!"  
所以特别选在今天叫他过来吗？亮对于校长的安排愈来愈觉得困惑。  
"我知道海王的围棋社实力不凡…"  
"别这么说嘛!你看，就在哪里。"  
亮放弃般地点点头。反正只是稍微参观一下，应该也不会怎么样。  
"看起来似乎正在比决赛的样子。"  
被校长催促着，亮只好礼貌性地进去看看。  
一瞬间，亮立刻双眼圆睁，全身僵硬。  
亮的视线正投在光身上。  
"进藤…进藤光?"  
亮半信半疑地盯着眼前的人。  
不过眼前的人却不是幻影。进藤光身上正穿着不知道哪一所国中的制服，坐在对奕的位子上。  
亮好像被牵引着似地，踏进了会场。也没听见校长阻止的声音。他穿过人墙，来到光的背后。  
亮看了一眼棋局，不禁吞了口口水。  
棋局还在序盘而已。可是，令人不可思议的是白子似乎已经掌握了整个棋局。就彷佛是暴风雨前的宁静。  
这段日子感觉不到的情绪，包围了亮。亮觉得现在正在下棋的人就好像是自己一样地让人兴奋。  
—15之十，扳。  
佐为指着棋盘，而光则迅速地用极其默契的手势放子。  
佐为不仅要赢，他还想要引导出海王中学主将的棋力。一场好的对奕，是要靠双方一起努力的。  
海王的主将脸上露出认真的表情，因为光竟然比他预料的还要厉害。  
海王中学的三名选手在迅速赢得决赛的资格后，便去看了一下叶濑中学与佐和良中学的对奕，也就是顺便观察下一轮会遇到的对手。  
那个时候他就注意到了这个身材矮小的主将的非凡实力。  
只是…这一局…又比刚才更加锐利，简直让人喘不过气。就算是和指导老师对奕，他也从来没有感觉到过这样可怕的气势。  
—17之四。  
光的手随着佐为的声音移动。  
似乎有阵微风，轻轻吹拂过棋面。  
随着光的手、随着对方的手的动作，当一颗颗新的棋子被放在棋盘上时，每颗棋子也跟着散发出光芒。有的棋子变得耀眼，有的棋子变得黯淡。  
生与死的流转正在上演。  
[佐为…真的好厉害…]  
光不自觉地低喃出声。  
蕴藏在围棋之中的奥妙。不仅仅是输与赢的竞争，而是更深层的东西。喜悦、发现，以及真理。  
光再次眨了眨眼。  
这些棋子的排列有什么意义?还没有放子的地方究竟又在等待什么?  
视野自然地变得宽广，连呼吸都变得轻松了起来。  
光的身子顿时灵活了起来。他的手伸向棋盒，棋子像被吸附住似地，停留在他的指尖。  
[下一步，是这里吧！佐为？]  
光在佐为来得及报出答案之前抢先一步落子，棋子与棋盘发出清脆的碰撞声。  
他现在可以看到一切，可以感觉到一切。棋子的流转、该下子的地方、该下子的时机…  
余音方歇。  
下了那一子的手感仍旧残留在光的手上。  
此时，塔矢亮也瞪大了双眼。  
这是…  
他溢出一声叹息。  
亮注意到与光第一次对奕时，那个时候在光的身上，并没有感受到现在的这些东西。  
真希望…  
亮不禁对着至高无上的神明祈祷着。真希望现在的对奕能够一直持续下去。

三十八局 意味深长与一无是处 Eloquent and weakness  
加贺双眼微眯，看着对方的副将，眼神里透出赞赏的眼光。  
传说海王中学很厉害，事实上，在这个区域所举办的围棋比赛，海王中学一直都是冠军，就连全国大赛也是常胜军，而且甚至连续几年都在全国大赛中独占鳘头。  
"…怎么…会…"  
整地结束，双方差距仅一目半。海王的副将难以置信地盯着棋盘，似乎想把它看穿。  
"…呼。"  
加贺非常艰难地赢了海王中学的副将，此时他的心情很好，不仅因为胜利，更因为战斗得热血沸腾的棋局。  
连他都不得不经历一番苦战，筒井大概会束手无策吧?虽然进藤光赢的可能性很大，但加贺还是希望这个唯一的真正围棋部成员可以用自己的手拿下胜利。  
就在此时，他的眼神瞄到旁边围观的观众。  
加贺身子一僵，他看到了多年不见的死对头就在那里。  
他想也不想地站了起来，却注意到塔矢亮的目光焦点正对在光的身上。  
并不是偶然，塔矢亮的眼神热切地凝视着阿光移动中的手。  
到底是什么事?竟然吸引着塔矢的目光。与过去的因缘相比，其实好奇心占了大部分。  
于是他从位子上站起，越过筒井，开始走了过去。  
而筒井此时正陷入长长的沉思当中。他缓慢地放下一颗棋子，脸上的表情看起来像是惨败的样子。  
就算筒井能发挥擅长的收官，对于现在的劣势也无济于事。

若是如此，与其在终盘时惨败认输，不如现在就先投降。  
"我输了…"  
筒井没有了原作里的好运气，从喉咙里干涩地挤出这句话来。  
"多谢指教。"海王的三将慢条斯理地弯腰。  
筒井失落地转向左边，然而加贺的位子却是空的。映入筒井视线的是，正聚精会神凝视着棋盘的光。  
光的周围笼罩着一股神圣的气氛。  
光安静庄严地凝视着棋盘。  
而且，其他观局者也都是如此。站在光斜后方的加贺，以及其他学校的学生，每个人脸上都露出敬畏的表情。  
—到此为止了。  
佐为说着。除了光之外，谁都听不到他的声音。  
棋盘上盈满了平静之美。  
"不错嘛，小子。"  
加贺的感叹声打破了持续很久的安静。  
"我输了…"  
海王主将的话一出口，每个人都安心似地松了一口气。  
佐为带着安慰的眼色看向他。  
—这孩子也很厉害，你有这般实力，怕是也不输小灯吧。  
"很棒的一局。"  
原来是海王中学的指导老师。他来到了神色复杂的海王主将身后。  
"你也是哦，叶濑中的几位，实力都超过我的预计。"接着他转向了刚刚觉醒的光，笑道。  
鼓掌声此起彼落地响起。掌声是给予经过一场辛苦奋斗后，终于比出一场让人出乎意料的结果的两人。  
"不会吧，海王中学竟然输了!"  
"叶濑中学赢了?怎么没听过他们?"

这个结果绝对不是大家能预想得到的，也正因为如此，光的心里才会盈满了喜悦。  
围棋大赛的负责人走了过来，环顾了叶濑中学以及海王中学的选手们。  
"那么，叶濑中学以两胜一败获胜。"  
就在此时，有一个海王中学的学生眨了眨眼睛。  
"…诶？"  
他目不转瞬地盯着光的脸看。  
"果然是进藤家的小光。我记得你不是小学六年级而已吗?"

于是，光与加贺的全身都瞬间僵住，动也不动。就连四周观局者的视线也一起投向出声的那个学生。  
然后目光再度回到光身上的时候，感觉又过了很久。  
也许只有几秒钟，或许过了几分钟。等到回神时，光已经被大会负责人叫去问起话来。  
于是光被逼得不得不自首承认自己不是国中生，然后筒井泪眼汪汪地袒护着阿光，接着加贺又一脸满不在乎的样子帮筒井辩解，造成了极大的骚动。  
虽然这么做不对，不过想到他们宁愿做出那种事都要来参加比赛，不禁让人心生同情。然而还是必须要对叶濑中学作出处分。  
"叶濑中学失去资格，冠军是海王中学!"  
与愤愤不平的光相比，加贺要悠闲得多，他大大地伸了一个懒腰。  
他竟然感到通体舒畅，真令人不可思议。长期积压在加贺心里对围棋的遗憾及烦闷，还有其他种种的心情，都在此时彻底烟消云散。对加贺而言，围棋已成过去，将棋才是他的未来。  
他的眼睛不期然地与塔矢亮对上了。  
塔矢亮看着加贺的眼神丝毫没有动摇，不知是已经对他毫无记忆，还是加贺在他心里一点威胁分量也没有，已经不得而知。  
虽然心里有点怅然，但加贺并不愤恨。  
擦肩而过的重逢，也是人生的一部分。如果有缘，必定还能再次相遇。  
塔矢亮的目光仍旧胶着在光的身上，加贺见状，便轻轻地敲了敲光的肩膀。彷佛在交棒一般。  
"啊—塔矢？！你什么时候—"  
光看到亮的身影，不自觉地惊呼出声。  
亮只是站在那里，一句话也没说。  
原本看起来好像皱眉瞪着他一样的塔矢亮，突然眉头一松。  
"很精采的一局…"  
"…哈？"  
亮出乎人意料的发言让光略显狼狈。  
"如果可以的话，改天请务必和我对奕。"  
亮不像是在开玩笑，光却不想在这个时候和他正面交手。  
还不行…实力相差太过悬殊。  
"…啊，总有一天，会碰面的吧。"光绽放出不服输的笑容，"不过在做好充足的积累之前，我是不会和你对奕的，塔矢。"  
亮一时语塞:"诶？"  
—小光？  
佐为不知道光想做什么。  
"可是…为什么…"亮犹豫不决，最后还是追问道。  
"半年之后，这里还会举行夏季北区中学围棋大赛吧，那个时候，决一胜负，如何？"  
光有自信在半年内脱胎换骨。不，即使没有自信，也非做到不可。  
亮疑惑不解地答应:"当然没问题…不过，我…"  
他不是围棋部部员，不可能参加比赛。  
"…怎么了？不合适？"光问。  
"不…不是…"亮决定暂时不深入地追问，要追问得太深而不伤害到对方，那样高超的提问技巧，亮并没有。  
"那就一言为定。"  
光的强制推销一直非常有效，对于不善言辞的亮更是难以拒绝。  
"…嗯，说好了。"亮点点头，"我很期待，进藤。"  
佐为温柔地笑了，如灯所料，原来能陪伴光的人，真的是塔矢亮。  
灯果然是因为猜到了这一点，才会挖空心思促成光和亮的对奕的。  
可是…  
为何灯…  
光微微闭起眼。  
方才的对局浮现在脑海里。棋盘上的棋子如同诞生及殡落的星星般重现在眼前。  
广大无边的宇宙。从远方而来的风吹拂着光的刘海。  
终于，光的视线从佐为栘到塔矢亮的身上。  
亮没有回避，他正面凝视着光。不过其实，他凝望的对象应该是佐为。  
光心里这么想着。塔矢亮应该会用尽全力追赶佐为吧!拼命地追，如果是塔矢亮的话，说不定真的能追上。  
"啊，说好了。"  
然后光回过身去。映入眼前的是赛程表。小小的比赛、小小的一步。  
光仍然远远落在佐为和塔矢亮的身后，脚步仍然不稳。  
但是却真真切切地朝前踏了一步。  
光朝着神之一手的境界，迈出了纯粹属于他的第一步。

小久的话:  
我让光当主将其实也没什么意义，因为是佐为在下棋…佐为的出场机会必须要多一点啊！（私心）  
但是最后变成了光自己在下，所以还是挺有意思的。  
反正结果叶濑都被除名了，大概不会有影响吧。  
以上。

三十九局 短暂的平静 Brief tranquil  
你在患难之日若胆怯，你的力量就微小。  
当夜，进藤家。  
夜幕降临之时，街景渐渐暗淡，昏黄的路灯燃起，照亮了寒冬的小路。  
门铃响起的瞬间，美津子急匆匆地跑去开门，满脸讨好的笑容的光正尴尬地站在门外。  
"小光？！你怎么才回来？妈妈差点去报警，今天一天都去哪里了？"她担心地问。  
"对不起…陪几个朋友去看棋赛，然后被他们拉去吃饭—"  
光回忆起被狂喜的筒井拽去吃拉面的情形，觉得今天的一切如此不真实。  
—小光，那是…  
眼尖的佐为一眼就瞄到了屋内的金发少年。  
"啊嘞？久原？他怎么会…"光也发现了灯的存在。  
"久原君刚吃过晚饭就过来找你了。你们不要玩得太晚，明天还要上课啊。"美津子不禁多说几句。  
"我知道啦！不会的！"  
光和佐为一路跑进客厅，灯正笑眯眯地看着他们，当然他只能看见光而看不见佐为，不过在光眼中灯就是看着他们两人。  
"你可算回来了…怎么样，大赛，是冠军？"灯知道光做主将，故而怀疑剧情会被改写。  
毕竟世事难以预料。  
"诶？这你也能猜对？！"光还是不习惯灯一切皆在掌控之中的感觉。  
"因为我相信你和佐为的绝佳拍档嘛。"灯死皮赖脸地笑道，他说起这种话倒是从不含糊。  
—小光，我们下棋吧！  
佐为已经蠢蠢欲动。  
[哎？！今天你还没下够？先让我吃饭啦，我又不是鬼魂，会饿死的。]  
光理所当然地无视了佐为的胡作非为。  
"今天…你是不是遇见了塔矢？"片刻犹豫之后，灯还是发问了，他知道如果没错的话，亮和光一定会相遇。  
光坐在沙发上惊奇地回答:"你还真是什么都知道啊？阴阳师还可以预测未来的吗？"  
第一次提及佐为时，灯给光的解释是自己属于阴阳师一类的人，在梦里预见了佐为的出现。  
没想到光居然还记得。  
(众:怎么可能会不记得？这么二的解释…)  
"…"灯一时语塞，因为那根本就是瞎掰的。  
说一个谎要用一百个谎来圆的定理再次得到证实。  
"这个嘛，嗯，总之，你当做我什么都不知道就好啦。"灯故作阴险，"知道得越多，像你这样低智商的人会越危险的。"  
光青筋暴起。  
"你说啥？"  
—冷静啊！小光！  
佐为不知所措地徘徊在两人之间。灯微笑着，似乎很享受的样子。  
"白痴是无法理解我的话的，还是趁早放弃吧，进藤。"灯挑眉道，"呐，佐为。"  
"喂…"  
光的手指关节吱嘎作响。  
"比起那个，还是提醒你一下送我贺礼比较好吧。"灯转移话题，"考上院生的贺礼。"  
"哦，对啊…"光也为他感到高兴，"你考上了？"  
灯像猫一样点头。  
—哎…看起来似乎很厉害的样子…小光你也要加油了哦！  
佐为用扇子半遮脸说。  
[啰嗦。]光倔强地甩回去，[明年我也会考上的，等着瞧吧，佐为。]  
"所以，言归正传，陪我去买贺礼吧，我有挑选好哦，进藤你只要付钱就可以啦。"灯还真是厚脸皮。  
光表情纠结:"那怎么能叫贺礼啊？"  
纠结归纠结，最后光还是不得不乖乖和灯一起溜达去了附近的商业街。此时时间还不算太晚，光先强迫灯陪自己吃了拉面作为晚饭，才慢吞吞地跟着他闲逛。  
"明天有考试耶，现在这样逛夜市没问题吗？"光惦记着他处于及格边缘的历史。  
"会头疼的只有你吧，进藤。"灯抬头望招牌，"喏，到了。"  
霓虹灯招牌上赫然标注着"工艺品定做"的大字，光觉得它有点刺眼。看起来像是个私人的手工作坊，光猜想在里面也许有很多奇特的东西。  
不愧是久原灯，连讨要礼物也可以找到这么华丽丽的地方。光在心里长叹。  
灯走上前，推开门，门口的风铃咿呀作响。  
室内的灯光并不昏暗，光却感到有点闷。  
"欢迎光临。"柜台的老爷爷对他们礼节性地点点头，老花镜反射出淡淡的睿智。他就是这家店的老板吧，光想。  
灯开口时仿佛在进行一场预谋已久的交易。  
"我是上周过来预定的久原。"  
"嗯，我记得你，孩子。"老爷爷从身边找出一只纸盒，也就拳头大小，外表非常普通，恐怕随处可见。  
"多谢。"灯微微低头致意。  
"这是什么？"对于光来说，灯永远是神秘的人。  
—诶…完全猜不出来。  
佐为也表现出极强的好奇心。  
"等会儿自然会给你看。先付钱吧。"灯面无表情的话语一针见血。  
"一共是1000日元，多谢惠顾。"老爷爷扶了扶老花镜，慢慢地说。  
光只能把自己来之不易的零花钱掏出来，不过，这东西的价钱比他之前想象的要便宜多了，不过一碗高级拉面的价格。  
灯的目光一直没有离开光。他斜倚在墙上，等待收银结束，然后散漫地直起身，道:  
"我们走吧。"  
于是，三人(含佐为)又陆续离开了这家店。夜晚的东京住宅区并不繁华，空荡荡的大街上只有他们还在活动，星空却因此而显得异常明亮，仿佛多年积攒的亮光全部一齐拿到这里来闪烁。  
真的是…遥远的时间啊…  
却又如此短暂。  
光迫不及待地追问那个盒子里放的是什么，灯又往前走了一段，才回头说:  
"这是很重要的东西，我暂时交给你保管，打开看看。"  
光遵从指示小心翼翼地揭开包装的盖子，呈现在他面前的，是一个小小的棋盘挂坠。棋盘上小目的位置有一颗黑棋，似是用矿石打磨后粘连在棋盘上的。  
"诶？这是…"  
—哦…好可爱的棋盘啊！  
佐为对一切的围棋周边产品都充满热爱。  
"如你所见，是棋盘。"灯的脸正好因为路灯灯光的角度而淹没在黑暗中。  
"可是，你买这个做什么？"  
光实在没办法联想到正确答案，佐为也爱莫能助地看着他。  
"我是有深意的哦，你只管好好珍藏起来，以后总有一天你会明白吧。"灯仰望星空，距离太过模糊，他只觉得自己快要沉进去。  
"…"光觉得自己不太适合这样的高智商游戏。  
"进藤。"灯突然背过身。  
"什么？"光脑内一片空白。  
"…我从来没有想过，今天会站在这里和你们说话啊。"灯的声音似乎带笑，"想知道呢，究竟未来会怎么样，也好让我在它来临之际，不至于惊慌失措。"  
佐为眯眼看着灯，他的影子被路灯拉得长长的，构成了一幅幽深的画面。  
未来…么…  
终究是虚无缥缈的概念。  
佐为也想知道，神究竟会容许他任性到什么时候。  
"我听不懂，你还是别拐弯抹角了，久原。"光无奈地承认他不喜欢这样深沉的对话。  
"嗯，说简单点也好。"灯转回身，"一起加油吧，进藤，一起追求神之一手，约好了哦。"  
这是他一直所追求的、所有的棋士都在追求着的东西。  
令灯惊讶的是，光爽快地笑了笑:"那不是当然的吗？"  
灯一愣，复而回以清凉的微笑。  
"啊，没错。"  
早就已经开始运转了，那名为"羁绊"的轮盘。  
而我们所能做的，就是一直向前，直到—

小久的话:  
深意就是…  
提示一下，反正也不重要，就跟塔矢行洋在棋盘上摆了一粒子，等待着佐为一样是类似的意思。  
以上。

四十局 中学之章、开启 Commencement of the chapter of middle school

纪念番外:  
小久:棋语灯花终于连载到四十局了！这可是我想都没想过的事！所以今天特意请来了久原君做个短小精悍的番外。  
灯:大家好。  
小久:问题一，久原君穿越前究竟是多少岁？  
灯:高一，15岁。作者你居然连这个都不交代。  
小久:我这不是趁机交代了吗…问题二，针对你说过的那些奇奇怪怪的话，需要解释一下么？  
灯:请当做作者一时心血来潮，以上。  
小久:问题三，最喜欢的角色是？  
灯:(毫不犹豫)佐为。  
小久:但是，你看不见他，不会很痛心吗？  
灯:那是你的问题吧，赶紧把初次设定里我的通灵眼还回来！！还回来！  
小久:不好意思…这也是剧情需要嘛，请配合一下，哈哈。  
灯:别说废话，快开始正事。  
小久:⊙▽⊙明白了。这不是卖萌。

以下:正式版 四十局  
忘记总是比记住容易，解开总是比连接容易，而那，一直很困难。  
小学时代终于要结束了。  
这是灯走出考场时的心情，真实得过于率性。  
灯的成绩从来不是大问题，在海王和叶濑之间他最终选择了叶濑中学。  
在成为院生之后，海王的围棋部他便不可能加入，那么还不如去叶濑好好培养新生的围棋部成员。  
亮听说灯报了叶濑，虽然有点遗憾，却安慰道:"没关系，只要能下棋，在哪里都是一样的。"  
果然是非常"塔矢亮"范儿的回答。  
抱持着这样的心态，灯在院生里稳住了一组第十名的位置。  
二月份和三月份的排名都证实了，灯的实力，确实可以直接分进一组。虽然在伊角面前灯还是连败，但是与和谷勉强可以对半分了，这已经是非常大的进步。  
光和明明都毫无疑问地进入了叶濑。据说筒井还打算特意给他们开一个迎新会，只是不知围棋部的筹建工作到底怎么样了。其实灯一点也不介意支援他们一副棋盘的。  
在最初的樱花飘落的时节，新的学年开始了。  
"诶？久原君那么好的成绩，真的来叶濑了？"这是惊讶的明明。  
灯身上确确实实穿着叶濑那老套的黑色校服。  
"嗯，好久不见，藤崎小姐。"灯很期待国中的生活。  
"该不会是为了小光吧？"明明笑起来很漂亮，"我知道你们是好朋友。"  
灯不以为然地回答:"可不是单纯为了他哟。"  
这时，仿佛是印证他的话，抱着围棋部海报的筒井适时地出现在了操场上。  
"筒井前辈！"明明已经见过他了，因此叫得十分顺口。  
"啊，筒井桑。那是…"灯知道自己不能加入业余社团，只好眼巴巴地望着。  
"你们都来了啊，藤崎，久原。"筒井对他们的称呼终于不再生疏，他的眼镜还是一如既往的不搭调，"这是围棋部的海报—"  
"诶？！画成这样不会有人愿意去的吧！"明明真是一语中的。  
于是他们开始忙得不亦乐乎。灯倒是没事干，只好一起帮忙。  
不知道能不能遇见三谷呢…  
灯为了这个目的死守在海报前，不过，在他遇见三谷之前，首先出现的是一群篮球部的少年。  
"这是什么？围棋部？我们学校有那种东西吗？"领头的一人皱眉道。  
"是今年新成立的哦，很遗憾，这个地方已经被我们占了。"灯不是围棋部成员，但还是习惯性地维护道。  
围棋部是下围棋的地方，单凭这一点，这件事灯就管定了。  
"像围棋部这种不入流的东西就别占地方了吧！真是没有自知之明…"  
一个面相凶恶的部员威胁似的看着灯。  
"是吗…貌似学校并没有规定过不入流的社团就不能宣传吧？"灯丝毫不肯示弱。  
万一打起架来，他可以随时溜走，要是真的被揍了，也是对方失礼在先，况且灯知道加贺马上就要出现。如此占尽天时地利人和的争执，不是每次都能遇上的。  
"你—"对方忍不住要发火了。  
"怎么了怎么了，吵吵嚷嚷的很烦耶…"  
加贺果然准时抵达。将棋部是叶濑中最厉害的社团，所以加贺在所有的部长里算最有威望的，虽然灯知道他不会干涉围棋部的事，但是至少篮球部这群人是不敢轻易闹起来的。  
"哼，这个白痴说我们学校有什么围棋部，我们只不过是在拆穿他的谎言而已。"篮球部部长蛮横的样子让灯有点不爽。  
"围棋部当然存在，而且我们还战胜过海王！这样的战绩恐怕不是区区一个篮球部可以抗衡的吧！"  
灯笑道。  
加贺嫌他多嘴地甩了他一记白眼，加贺不希望别人知道他去围棋部帮忙的事，灯只得连连陪笑。  
"什么？海王？！"篮球部众人吃惊不小。  
"别胡扯啦，要是战胜了海王，不是早就闹得满城风雨了吗？怎么会到现在都默默无闻？"一个高个子不屑地质疑。  
"我说你啊，吹牛皮也得有个限度…"部长附和道。  
灯只是淡淡一笑。本来就是嘛。  
"啊，久原，你和篮球部…"  
匆匆赶到的筒井看见篮球部人高马大的众人，再看看个头矮小的灯，吓得顾不上形象慌忙跑来。  
"筒井前辈，你也不要太害怕嘛，我们赢了海王是真的吧。"灯对篮球部部长点头示意，"只是一张海报，没有必要起冲突，可以请你们委屈一点把海报贴在那边的宣传栏里吗？"  
这是台阶，无奈对方不肯息事宁人。  
"要贴在那边的是围棋部才对！"篮球部部长反正不相信灯的话，加上他深知筒井是个性格柔弱的人，越发仗势欺人。  
"这样啊…"灯正在琢磨新的方法，突然身后传来一个清冷的声音。  
"久原。"  
是亮，不知何时他竟然来到了叶濑中学。  
灯深感意外，这跟原作不一样啊！不过仔细想想，灯基本上已经把原作搅得一塌糊涂了，只有这么点变化还得谢天谢地。  
"塔矢？！"灯果断无视了意图继续挑衅的篮球部部长，走向与周围的黑校服众着装格格不入的亮。  
"那个标志…他是海王中学的？"路人甲唏嘘。  
"该不会围棋部战胜了海王是真的吧？"篮球部路人乙抽了抽嘴角。  
"塔矢亮君？！"筒井也是一脸摸不着头脑的表情，他与亮在大赛上见过一面，当然亮不记得他，但是他也不知道久原灯会和塔矢亮扯上关系。  
亮的脸上没有什么起伏，他目不转睛地看着灯，因此其他人在他眼里约等于不存在。  
"我猜你们也差不多该放学了，所以过来看看。"  
"哎？"灯心里只有一个念头那就是赶紧解决篮球部的岔子，于是抓紧时间对亮说，"塔矢，你来的正是时候，快给这帮执迷不悟的人解释一下，进藤是怎么赢的海王大将。"  
篮球部众人瞠目结舌。  
关键是他们都没听说过有进藤的这号人物。  
亮不解地愣住:"进藤吗？他的那局棋下得很好啊，有什么问题吗？"  
"加贺，这是谁？"篮球部部长低声问看上去了解内情的加贺。

加贺也无视了他们，目光直指塔矢亮，他可是不会忘记这个人的。  
"行了，接下来的拜托你了筒井前辈！"灯松了口气，笑嘻嘻地推了推筒井，自己转身和亮一起离开了。  
"啊—久原…"  
筒井只能欲哭无泪地目送灯的背影消失在学校门口。

"所以，你一定是有事吧？"灯边走边问。  
"…是的。"亮面色微微收紧，"爸爸最近状态不错，自从与sai一战后他就开始转变新的棋风…"  
灯若有所思。围棋只有在不断的锤炼中才能进步，这个道理塔矢行洋非常清楚。  
果然…对手是催人前行的最佳催化剂。  
"塔矢老师吗？确实…"灯在偶尔去芦原那里的时候会和芦原一起研究行洋的棋谱，对于他的改变也不是毫不知情。  
"久原，我看得出，爸爸是真的很想和sai对奕，但sai自从那次比赛之后就消失得无影无踪了…"亮低头，"除了问你之外，我真的没有别的办法。我知道你一直不愿意提起他…可是…"  
那时纠结的问题再度出现。  
不过现在，灯觉得他可以帮到佐为。  
"我会去问问他。"灯迅速做出了决断，"当然还是只能在网上。"  
亮没想到他的要求会如此容易就被实现。之前他可是做好了被拒绝的准备。  
"…谢谢你，久原。"亮的笑容非常耀眼。  
"不用。"灯摇摇头，"对于我们来说，一个好的对手有多重要，我心知肚明。"  
一个人是无法下出惊世名局的，不论他有多么才华横溢，要是没有同等实力的对手，便不可能成就神之一手。  
亮也明白这一点。  
"说的也是。"他好像有点浮想联翩。  
"我猜你一定很想知道进藤和sai的关系吧。"灯决定坦率一点，在亮面前透露些秘密应该不会有问题。  
亮毕竟是光最重要的对手。  
亮的冷静突然淡去了:"什么？他们真的有关系？"  
下出那样的一局的进藤绝非碌碌之辈，亮一直这样推测着，却始终不能得出答案，如今那个遥不可及的答案近在眼前，亮不可能抑制住好奇心。  
"可以这么说。"灯试图寻找合适的形容词，"sai是进藤的老师，进藤关于围棋的一切，基本上都是托sai的福才存在的。"  
亮震惊了许久，回味着灯的话。  
"原来是…老师啊…"他托着下巴，思怵着，"可是这个理由，似乎…"  
"塔矢不是也说过想和sai对奕吗？"灯突发奇想，"和塔矢老师约时间很麻烦，还要考虑他的棋赛，但是塔矢你不一样吧，随时随地都可以吧？"  
"诶？"  
亮以为自从上次主动提出对奕要求失败后sai就和他无缘了，灯的提案再次唤起了他内心的渴望。  
"嗯？"灯见他满面红光，就知道这孩子又激动了。  
"我…可以吗？"亮不相信这样天上掉下来的馅饼。  
"我上次说的话，你别放在心上。"灯检讨道，"sai不会拒绝对奕，当然现在的你基本不可能赢他，但是借机找寻进步的方向也是好的。"  
佐为确实不会拒绝对奕。  
如果是在网上，光也不会有麻烦。  
"太好了，我随时奉陪。"亮怕他反悔似的快速答应。  
灯点头道:"那就说定了。"  
佐为要是知道这件事一定会激动得到处转圈吧，灯暗自吐槽。  
真是羡慕他啊，死亡都无法终结他的棋。  
然而阿昭却…  
"那…不打扰你了，我回去了。"亮天生不会说废话。  
不论是什么场合，哪怕是客套话，灯也不经常听见亮开口，除非有开口的必要。  
"嗯，再见…"  
灯百感交集地目送亮远去，走进市河的小汽车里，然后消失在拐角。  
不知不觉亮也长高了一个头。只是一年而已，原本身材就矮小的灯在亮面前不得不抬头看他。  
时间总是，以最不引人注目的方式，悄然无声地划过。

小久:  
总觉得真的要变成人生探讨文了。。。  
今天的每日名言(开头第一句)是死神里阿散井恋次君的台词。  
中学之章应该又要很长。。。  
嘛，祝大家看得开心。  
以上。

四十一局 三谷佑辉与围棋部  
为永恒而活的人少而又少，但如果你只关心某些瞬间的事物，你的命运就会成为恐惧。  
—曼德尔斯塔姆  
老修的围棋会所。  
亮因为家里有事不能去塔矢家的围棋会所等灯，灯一下子没了去处，只好跑来这个久违的地方打发时间。  
"哟，我记得你是久原君吧？"老修还记得这个去年时不时会来玩的孩子，"好多天没来过了，怎么，今天终于有空啦！"  
灯汗颜道:"…是…"  
老修一直对他很热情，倒让他不好意思了。  
"那边有个和你同校的孩子哟。"老修用目光指了指穿着叶濑中校服的学生，他长着一头橘黄色的短发，正在和大人下棋。  
那毫无疑问是三谷。  
"三谷君？"灯已经在一年前就设想了无数次与他的会面，今天没有任何前兆地遇见他，还是有点惊讶。  
看样子，是在赌棋吧。灯注意到两人面前都放着一张一千块的钞票，不禁颦眉。  
"哦？你们认识？"老修抬眼看灯。  
灯盘算了一下，还是决定顺其自然。他走近对奕中的两人，扫视棋局，目前盘面胶着，三谷似乎略占优势。  
"…"灯大概知道了三谷的水平，比自己弱一点，如果互先的话灯有很大的几率获胜，不过，比起棋院里的院生，三谷的棋更加豪放不羁，相信和他对奕感觉会完全不一样。  
过了几分钟，三谷的对手投子认负了。  
"多谢指教。"三谷嘴角翘起，把桌上的钱动作娴熟地收进口袋。  
"啊…你确实挺有两下子嘛，三谷君。"男人也不懊恼，只是越挫越勇，"明天还是这个时候继续？"  
"嗯，随时恭候。"三谷收拾棋子，拎包准备走人。  
"请稍等，三谷君！"  
灯向前跨一步，拦住对方的去路。  
三谷不带任何表情色彩地看着他:"这校服，你也是叶濑中的吧，找我什么事？想赌棋的话我来者不拒。"  
灯玩味地笑道:"正有此意。不过我不想赌钱，我们换个赌注吧。"  
三谷半眯着眼:"哦？你想赌什么？"  
灯故意停顿片刻，才认真地说:  
"如果我输了的话，三谷君想要的CD我可以帮你买，不过如果三谷君输了的话，请加入叶濑中围棋部。"  
对上三谷错愕的眼神，灯觉得有点奇怪—自己明明不是围棋部的却在拼命帮他们的忙，这到底算是什么状况…  
三谷似乎在思考着什么:"我想要的CD？你怎么会知道？"  
惨了，又是这样…  
"不事先了解一下三谷君的话我怎么会敢来挑战呢？"灯故作平静。  
"…不过，为什么要我加入围棋部？"三谷不是个容易被蝇头小利诱惑的人，他在涉及赌棋方面一直比较谨慎。  
"学校的社团确实对你构不成吸引力，我明白。可是要参加围棋大赛就要凑齐三个成员，现在不是还只有两个么？"灯无奈地解释。  
如果灯没有考院生的话，还能陪他们参加一次，但是灯实在不想再等待一年了。  
"…"很明显，三谷在想连社员都凑不齐的围棋部到底可不可信。  
"总之，你是不会亏的啦。"灯自作主张地在他面前坐下，"快点猜子吧，还是要我让先？"  
三谷好像受到冒犯似的将棋子重重压在棋盘上:"让先？还是下完再说这种话吧。"  
嗯嗯嗯，这孩子气势不赖嘛。  
"我是先手，请多指教。"灯低头说。  
"请多指教。"三谷的声线有点轻佻，不过灯很喜欢这样的感觉，让比赛变得更有意思了。  
序盘仍然是灯近期惯用的套路，小林流布局，三谷的下法偏于保守，但棋路严谨，一时间想找到突破口有些吃力。  
"他不会是在随便下，手法老练，一看就知道是准备冲刺职业的棋士。"三谷也迅速得出判断。  
"他虽然步步精打细算，但考虑仍有局限于一隅的缺陷…这一局…能赢。"灯到中盘已猜出胜负。  
"可是…这样水平的人，怎么会甘于赖在中学围棋部?"中腹失守后，三谷的目光定于灯身上。  
"刚才就已经是胜负手了，他…"灯抬眼看三谷。  
感受到灯视线的三谷手松了又紧，终于放弃道:"我认输了。围棋部里的家伙都这么厉害?我可从来没听说过。"  
灯微笑道:"我不是围棋部的成员。"  
三谷下巴掉地:"不是?那刚刚…"  
"只是帮他们凑足部员嘛。"灯毫无负罪感，"你的实力，在那里可以做大将哦，不用作弊的那种。"  
提到"作弊"，三谷的脸色有点暗。  
"可是，你不是部员的话…为什么？"他转移话题。  
"我是院生，不能参加业余比赛。"灯说这话时也很无奈，日本的业余比赛其实也很有意思的啊。  
"…总之我输了，听你的就是。不过，我只负责参加一次那个所谓的大赛。"三谷并不表露出真实想法，说，"之后的事，就不在赌约范围内了。"  
灯点头:"那就足够了。"  
你会遇见那个改变你看法的人的，灯暗暗想道。  
光总是有着旺盛的感染力，如同太阳一样耀眼，灯有时很羡慕他，同样的性格，昭与光却拥有天壤之别的命运。  
如果…  
这就是无法更改的命运的话…  
未来或许，会更加悲伤吧。  
我不要那种事情发生。绝不。  
当晚，灯把三谷的事告诉光，光又惊又喜，这样一来夏季的大赛终于有了着落，紧接着灯代替亮提出约战申请，佐为越过光直接同意。  
"如何?"灯看不见佐为的动作，一脸询问的表情。  
"…佐为是没问题啦…"光无可奈何地答应，"不过我只能去你家上网啊。"  
"那个你不必担心，只要是周末应该就可以。"灯盘算着这场胜负，"这周日似乎有塔矢老师挑战大久保老师的十段战，那就定在下周日吧，院生的比赛我推辞掉就OK了。"  
"哎?不行！你们院生的排名咬得很紧吧，随便翘掉…"光知道灯很辛苦。  
"没关系。"  
灯微笑道。看佐为下一局棋远比和院生对战有意义。  
"…我知道了，真拿你没办法。"光扶额。  
—又可以下棋了？这回是和那孩子?  
佐为卖萌地笑，脸上泛红光。  
[啊，塔矢的实力你也清楚，绝对给我好好痛宰他一顿！不准掉以轻心哦，佐为！]光又进入了宿命的对手状态。  
—交给我吧，小光！  
佐为认真满满地点头。  
"所以。"灯迫不及待地恢复正常节奏，"现在该让我和佐为下一局啦，进藤。"  
每天与佐为的一次对奕，灯都觉得收获良多，越是惨败，越能发现围棋的永无止境，因而越发希望磨练自身，瞄准更高的目标。  
棋士的道路，单凭自己是走不完的。  
走完那神之一手的道路的唯一方法，就是在追逐与被追逐中，连接起遥远的过去与遥远的未来。  
逐渐清晰的差距，诉说着追逐的可能性。  
而我…不仅背负着自己的理想，还必须守护同伴的梦。  
一直一直…不会退缩。

●○●○  
?四十二局 塔矢名人vs大久保十段  
—创造回忆原本就比沉溺于其中要艰难，于我更是如此。  
四月最后一个周日。  
日本棋院。  
对局表上赫然写着次日的赛程安排，在最起眼的地方附有"十段战第一局，东京总本部"的标注。  
"今年的十段战居然把第一局放在棋院?"路过的和谷感到不解。  
"塔矢老师和大久保老师的话，可能不喜欢跑到太远的地方去下棋吧。"伊角分析道。  
"…那棋院还真是相当给他们面子…"和谷低下头，"啊…像我们这样的人，要到什么时候才能有那一天啊…"  
"不过，这样就可以近距离观战了。"伊角总是很乐观，"不觉得兴奋吗？"  
"嗯，那倒是。"和谷赞同。  
"怎么了，和谷，伊角。"灯罕见的比以往来得迟了点。  
"哦，久原。"和谷打招呼一向随意，"今天早点结束对局，去记者室看十段战吧！"  
"诶？对哦，今天是我对和谷你啊。"灯好像很开心，"那就下快棋怎么样？反正我们平时在网上也常常对奕，相比之下还是塔矢老师挑战大久保老师的棋赛比较有吸引力。"  
伊角无语中。这群人果然视规则为无物。  
"早安，伊角桑，和谷，久原。"随后赶来的是阿福，他陶醉地眨着小眼睛。  
"哟。我们一起上去好了。"和谷直指电梯。  
一行人向前，到平时对局的大堂，各自找到自己的对手，进行照常的训练。  
自从当上院生以来，灯就再也没有去过芦原的围棋教室，时间上有些排不开。院生的竞争异常的激烈，灯实在分不开心，尤其是破例直升一组的身份，给他带来了不小的压力。  
如今的院生只有两组，灯隐约记得现实世界里由于棋魂的热播，院生数量曾一度达到百人，在那样拥挤的五个组里突围即使是从小喜欢围棋的昭也不得不费尽心思。  
所以，尽量不放过大好机会是灯的首要任务。  
按照现在的趋势，灯在七月的职业考试前挺进前六名应该也不是痴人说梦。  
就这样保持这个气势！一定没问题的！  
灯这样告诉自己。

与此同时，为了和光在半年后的大赛对奕而答应海王中学围棋部的邀请的亮，陷入被孤立的境地而苦恼。  
这样的情况虽然不是第一次，但亮真的有点不知所措。  
除了保持淡漠，他别无他法。  
"小亮今天不去棋院看比赛?"明子温婉地问正在发呆的亮。  
"呃…啊，现在就去。"亮回过神来，应道。  
塔矢行洋的十段战五局中的第一局，如果能取得首胜气势上便赢了一半，可以说这场比赛是至关重要的。亮知道这一点，因而更加担心。  
虽然以行洋的实力，似乎并不需要担心。  
"今天的话，院生也会在棋院训练吧？说不定会见到久原君，记得代我向他问候一句哦。"  
明子依旧是千年不变的平和微笑。  
"是，我会的。"亮拿起外套，"那么，我走了。"

"好！我又赢了和谷！"灯兴奋不已，虽说是双方都没有仔细思考的快棋战，起码这次终于把和谷赢了超过五目。  
灯与和谷实力相当，常常是棋逢对手战成五五胜负，输赢大都只在三目以内。  
和谷记得最初灯的判断力还没有这么强，不过几个月，竟然有如此惊人的成长，不知道他到底经历了多少实战。  
"行了，我们去看比赛吧。"输棋的和谷心有余悸，找到空隙便转移话题。  
灯点头:"好。"  
"嗯？久原君，和谷君?"  
两人在院生眼镜老师的惊愕目送下以迅雷不及掩耳之势跑出院生大堂，直奔五楼的记者室。比赛应该才刚刚开始。  
心情稍微有点紧张呢。真是神奇，明明下棋的人不是自己，却会感到体内奔腾的热情。  
"失礼了…"灯蹑手蹑脚地打开门，探头探脑张望，令他倍感惊讶的是，他一眼就瞥见了坐在桌边的亮。  
"塔矢?"  
"久原。"亮已有心理准备，因此并不意外，冲他点点头。  
"哦?你们是院生吧？"天野似乎是来做专程报道的，手上还拿着钢笔片刻不停灯做着笔记，"塔矢君的朋友?"  
和谷尴尬地回答:"不…我不是…"  
"我大概算吧。"灯大大方方走近亮，在他身边坐下，"看棋的人不少嘛。"  
记者室里有好几个看上去是职业棋士的人一言不发地盯着电视，虽然灯一个也不认识。赶巧塔矢行洋的弟子绪方和芦原都有棋赛，未能到场。  
"啊，等等…你姓久原?去年春季全国儿童围棋大赛的冠军？"天野觉得这孩子眼熟，隐隐约约记得一点。  
"是的。"  
"你果然当上了院生。"天野感慨万千，"当时我看过你的报道哦，继续努力啊。"  
难得天野能记住一个后辈。只是，灯并没有发现自己有什么值得他记住的地方。  
"…是。"  
灯寒暄一阵便将目光转向电视里的棋盘，他们赶来的速度很快，比赛才刚下到第二手。  
"诶？塔矢名人二连星开局?"围在正中央的大桌边的几个职业棋士正在讨论。  
灯眉头紧锁。不符合塔矢行洋风格的开局，难道因为对手是棋风多变的大久保十段而试图寻找新的突破口?  
与佐为一战后的塔矢行洋，确确实实是脱胎换骨了。  
大久保也迅速应以两个星，他们的目的难以揣测。战火展开的蔓延趋势也十分不明显，灯的棋力还看不出他们的行进方向。  
"白子这一手…用尖合适吗？"到二十二手时，一位职业棋士突然评论。  
大久保在左下角的一步棋似乎有失严密，亮也眯起了眼。  
"嗯，真的很奇怪啊，如果是我的话一定不会那么下的吧。"灯仔细检索着盘面，希望得出更多信心。  
"诶？我觉得很好啊。"和谷困惑了。  
"久原也认为应该先粘?"亮的发言让和谷吓了一跳。  
在和谷心目中，塔矢亮是个传说中的一本正经到不可理喻的孤僻偏执狂，他主动挑起话题还是相当少见。  
好像也没有别人议论的那么夸张，是个很好相处的人嘛。  
"塔矢也觉得?"灯得到认同很高兴。  
"嗯。不过大久保老师也许另有所图吧。"亮没有把话说得太绝对。  
但大久保的意图并没有成功，塔矢行洋在大久保错失机遇后迅速使用了断，左下角的形势已是黑占优势。  
灯能想象出大久保冷汗涟涟的样子。  
十段战的优劣之分，竟然这么快就初步显现，大久保不妙了…  
如他所料，大久保不得不果断地放弃了左下角，转而在右上角开辟新的战场。这次他抢先断掉黑子，依照布局时留下的思路展开较量。  
"这个时候，不能忍气吞声。"亮冷静而切中要害地说。  
灯随他的目光看去，塔矢行洋真的有意粉碎上部大久保的围势，攻击也渐渐显露出来。大久保不得已而翻打，转换双方局势，却最终被技高一筹的塔矢行洋逼成劣势。  
"塔矢老师会赢吧？"  
灯憧憬地自言自语。  
"不一定。刚刚大久保十段在左上角的处理抓住了塔矢名人的漏洞，如果塔矢名人不能利用好机会的话，恐怕会陷入苦战。"听见他们讨论的一个职业棋士回头说。  
"啊…"  
围棋的世界实在漫无边际，在胜负绝对分明之前永远不知道形势会如何。  
这样的战斗，容易让人筋疲力尽。  
灯握紧拳头，想再多看出一丝端倪。  
不愧是三冠王塔矢名人，在九十九手抓住了大久保的松懈之机，之后又放弃左上角细微之地，与白子拼抢大棋。  
确实，只要是会下围棋的人都知道要舍小图大，然而能如今日的塔矢行洋这般掌握决战的绝佳时机的人，又能有多少?  
难怪佐为会将他视为竞争对手。  
在这样接近神之一手的人面前，灯感觉到了自身的渺小。  
以及，想变得更强的决心。  
"啊，大久保十段认输了！"  
"中盘胜吗？塔矢名人的劲头很旺啊。"  
看见大久保投子，灯紧绷的神经终于放松下来，如此，塔矢行洋就取下了第一局的胜利。  
看样子，两人的实力尚有一定区分，塔矢行洋这个十段的头衔并不是运气好才得来的。  
就算灯知道迟早塔矢行洋会成为四冠王，看棋赛的时候还是抑制不住心中的跃动。  
喜欢下棋…  
不单纯是因为昭，也不仅仅是因为佐为。  
久原灯喜欢围棋，就像鱼喜欢水一样天经地义。  
灯一瞬间，有这样的感受。  
在棋盘上搏杀，认输也好，取胜也罢，围棋本身的乐趣是无人能够剥夺的。  
所以佐为想下棋，光也想下棋。  
是…这样的吧？  
"久原，要去复盘吗？"亮起身，询问道。  
"你们关系真不错。"和谷已经快无力吐槽了。  
"去，当然要去。"灯无视了和谷的吐槽。  
说实话亮只是把灯当做棋友而不是对手，说关系好大概会让灯感到悲伤吧。  
半途赶来的伊角等人只看见了结尾，亦尾随灯他们一起去了棋盘旁复盘讨论。灯仿佛看见了围棋界生生不息的继承与流传，在一次又一次的探讨中熠熠生辉。  
那个未来…还会有多远呢？  
我们一直在等待着。

注：前半局取材自第三十期十段战，1/5，小林光一负武宫正树。  
以上。

四十三局 樱花与月光 sakura and moonlight  
"哎?！塔矢名人的十段战?为什么我不能去看啊？"  
听说灯有机会现场在棋院观看十段战后的光不由得愤世嫉俗地抱怨着。  
—小光，我们赶紧去考院生！然后就可以看各种各样的比赛了吧！  
佐为意气风发，仿佛光考上院生已如探囊取物。  
[好啦好啦…]光躲开他的揉头发攻击。  
"你就少啰嗦几句吧，我愿意给你摆谱已经比你去看周刊围棋的报道要快很多了。"灯回嘴道。  
多亏灯靠着可怕的记忆力，记下了完整的棋局。在正式发表之前，像灯这样的人是拿不到棋谱的。  
"切…"光不屑一顾。  
—哦…这一手…  
佐为早已沉浸于棋局里，不能自拔。  
"到这里，大久保老师认负。"灯落下最后一子，如释重负地说。  
"赢得很轻松嘛…"光迅速判断道。  
"也不尽然，塔矢老师曾一度处于危机之中。"灯辩解。  
"不过塔矢名人还是比那个十段厉害不少吧。"光争执。  
"确实，塔矢老师的棋力比他高深。"灯点点头，"只是，接下来的几局，胜负应该不会那么简单。"  
十段战是头衔赛，如今大久保落入不利地位，一定会在下一局拼个鱼死网破，塔矢行洋需要面对的是异于往常的可怕对手。  
—小光，你问他，接下来的几局比赛，能不能也摆给我们看。  
佐为急切地推光，嚷嚷道。  
"久原，佐为问你能不能把后面的几局也摆给我们。"光的翻译机功能开启。  
"佐为想看的话，当然没问题！"灯笑得像只猫。  
"喂，你小子其实想说的是如果是我想看的话就没门的意思吗？"光抽搦嘴角。  
灯伸出一根手指:"正解！╮(╯▽╰)╭"  
光再次濒临暴走，又被大呼小叫的佐为拦了下来。  
"不过，我可能没办法去现场看。"灯想到了什么似的抬起头，"下一局要在大阪举行，职业棋士下棋都是全国各地到处跑的。"  
"诶？那不就跟免费旅游一样了吗？"光羡慕嫉妒恨，"真不错呢…"  
灯突然想起了昭。昭就是在一次异地比赛中由于突如其来的火灾而逝世的。  
不禁鼻子有些发酸。  
灯摇摇头，苦笑道:"头衔赛在即，你会有那种心情么？"  
光摸摸头发:"…倒也是。"  
"所以，到时候我们只能一起去看电视直播了。"灯想出了解决方案。  
"电视直播?"光以前也看见过类似的比赛在电视里出现，不过他从来没有认真看过。  
"十段战的话，大概会有吧。"灯微笑道，"带你去一个好地方，和大家边讨论边看。"  
好地方?光颦眉。  
听上去很像诱拐未成年少女的怪蜀黍说的话啊…  
要是灯知道光在想这些有的没的的话一定会吐血的。  
—哦，难道是…  
佐为朦朦胧胧猜到了一点。  
"就是围棋会所啦，塔矢家的。"灯揭开谜底。  
"塔矢?！"  
闻言，光慌忙推辞。  
"不行不行！我在超越他之前不想被他找上啊！"  
"没关系吧，你不是说过你们约好今年夏季的中学围棋大赛对奕的吗？"灯一脸鄙夷地看着这个胆小鬼。  
"所以才不想见他啊！"光连连摇头。  
"听好了，进藤…"  
"又是这句听好了！我都说过了这招对我没有用！"光堵回他的话。  
—哈哈哈…  
佐为又笑开了。  
"听好了，如果你真的想把塔矢当做你的对手，就必须深入地了解他这个人。"灯正色道，"不仅仅是以他为目标变强！要敢于面对和他的每一次交流，真正的对手，是能在棋盘上下出对方眼中最完美的棋步的人！"  
必须深入地了解他这个人，棋风，棋路，棋力，以及他对围棋的执著。  
不仅仅是以他为目标使自己变强，而是要和他一起变强，因为，围棋是两个人下的。一个再才华横溢的绝世天才也无法使名局诞生，必须是对等的两个。  
要敢于面对和他的每一次交流，真正的对手，是能享受彼此的每一次切磋，是能在棋盘上下出对方眼中最完美的棋步的人…  
这才是对手的真谛吧。  
"…久原…"光一时无言。  
—他说得没错哦，小光。  
佐为面色寂寥，何尝不是呢？如果没有塔矢行洋，想必自己那一局也不会存在于世。  
对手啊…  
"…要是你明白，就别傻了，不快点奋起直追的话，塔矢可是不会等任何人的。"  
灯说罢，心底有点酸涩。  
自己也一直在追，可是连塔矢的影子都够不到。如今想来，和塔矢下的棋里，最出色的一局反而是第一局，大概是因为那时灯不清楚塔矢的真实实力而不懂得害怕吧。  
畏惧感，即使有意识地想要消除，也没那么简单就能避免。  
"嗯，我知道了。"光看他的表情，只能退让。  
—小光…  
佐为的神色有些复杂。棋盘虽小，棋里的世界却不止一个。  
我们都是穿行于其中的一叶扁舟，不知何处方是尽头。  
"那，现在先一起讨论一下这局吧。"  
结果，十段赛的那几天亮都没有来围棋会所，这让灯大感遗憾。不过若是仔细想想，身为塔矢行洋儿子的亮根本没必要看电视直播，怕是已经跟着他爸一起跑去大阪嘛。  
看着光略微失望却又夹杂着庆幸的脸，灯觉得心里有一颗不知名的种子在暗暗发芽。  
…永远的劲敌吗…

镜头转换。  
四月的樱花如羽翼般轻盈，少女抬头迷惘地凝视着纷飞的花瓣，说不清的情绪笼罩了她的心绪。  
已经是…国中一年级啦。  
常常听起邻居家的婶婶笑呵呵地谈论"明明想考哪所高中"的话题，都毫无理由地感到彷徨。  
一直跟随着的身影，如今竟然已经离去那么远，让她无所适从。  
光他一定…是迟早要成为职业棋士的人吧。  
而自己，难道只能走上父母所说的普通的好学生的道路，一辈子安心安意做个平凡的庸人吗？那样规规矩矩真的会幸福吗？  
所谓的梦想，如果从一开始就不曾有过的话，反而不会觉得难以抉择。  
"藤崎小姐?"  
背后传来一个疑惑的声音。明明惊讶地转身，看见拎着书包正在往回走的灯。  
"久原君，你好。"明明换上笑颜，说。  
灯微微点头，耳旁的一缕碎发随着他的动作飘动着，和旋转而落的花瓣雨一样清灵。  
"这个时候，不回家，在这里做什么？"灯随口问。  
"哎?你说我吗？"明明一脸天然呆的表情。  
"…"废话，不是你还能是谁，灯无语。  
偌大的公园里只有为数不多的几个散步的爷爷奶奶，孩子们都已经回家了，偶尔走过一对卿卿我我的情侣，也没有让公园的气氛有生机多少。  
"我只是有点想独自呆一会儿，久原君怎么会来这个地方？"  
"哦，我刚从进藤家回来。"灯干脆在她身边隔着一米远的地方坐下，"已经快九点半咯，这么晚在外面乱逛可是很危险的，藤崎小姐。"  
明明眨眨眼:"小光吗？他最近怎么样？"  
灯迷惑道:"藤崎小姐为什么要这么问?"  
按照常理，明明算是比较了解光的人，没道理反过来问灯这种问题。  
"…我觉得，我眼中所见的光，或许和真正的光不太一样吧。"  
明明的话让灯不禁笑出声来。  
"哈哈…这句话很有哲理嘛，藤崎小姐。"  
"不是那个意思啦，久原君。"明明急忙辩解，"我是真的…"  
虽然想说出口，早已喃喃多次的腹稿却始终无法传达出来。  
小光…这样的预感，是没办法对别人随随便便诉说的吧。  
"没事，说不出来的话不必勉强。"灯善解人意地微笑道，"进藤最近状态不错，围棋也下得越来越好了哦！"  
明明脸上的紧张终于化为平淡的笑容:"这样啊，太好了。"  
"藤崎小姐也会下棋对吧？"灯试探地询问。  
"诶？我…"明明脸红了，她似乎不好意思谈及自己的三脚猫功夫。  
"我们下一局吧。"灯突然站起来，说。  
明明愣住，恍惚之间不知所措。  
"诶？"她已经说不出别的回答了。  
"不知道藤崎小姐有没有听说过这样的说法。"灯自顾自继续说，"要了解一个人，最好的方法就是在棋盘上…"  
了解一个人?明明的思维跟不上灯的大幅度跳跃。  
"诶？"  
"所以，现在过来和我下一局吧。"灯露出尽量温暖的笑，"就在前面那家围棋会所怎么样。"

明明也不知道为何她会稀里糊涂地答应灯的邀约。走进塔矢家的围棋会所，市河满脸意想不到的神情让她感觉不自在。  
"久原君?"市河忘记了收钱，直勾勾地看着他们，"小亮不是已经和你下过了吗？晚饭之前。"  
灯陪笑道:"嗯，我不是来找塔矢的。我和她要对奕，麻烦市河小姐迟一点关门哟。"  
市河似懂非懂地点点头:"啊，我知道了。"  
围棋会所里只剩寥寥数人，时间果然是太晚了。市河好奇地望着他们。  
"坐吧，藤崎小姐。"灯轻车熟路地抽出椅子，打开棋罐。  
"不过，我很弱…"明明试图挽回局面。  
"没关系，我让你六子。"灯绅士地回答，"请多指教。"  
明明见木已成舟，只得摆好让子，认真地鞠躬:"请多指教。"  
要了解一个人…从围棋开始吗？  
那么我也…可以通过棋子听见小光的声音吗？  
明明的指尖触及冰凉的棋子，目光不由自主地柔和起来。  
这是小光的梦想。那么我呢？  
我的梦想，又在何处呢？

小久的话:  
我想让明明有点存在感，所以…如果把她写得太早熟也不要拍我啊！  
我其实和明明很像的，所以想给她一个好的未来。。。  
以上。

四十四局 守护与追逐 Protection and pursuing  
遇者，不期而至也。  
啪。  
灯手中的棋子发出清脆的震颤声，回荡在藤崎明耳中，余音经久不息。  
"藤崎小姐…"灯等待她落子已久，对方却愣在原地。  
"抱歉。"明明连忙补上一子。  
灯审视着棋盘，对于让子棋来说，明明的下法过于干净利落，恐怕会吃大亏。  
"一开始就发动攻击吗？"灯轻言道，"你的棋太急躁了。"  
明明抬头看了他一眼，似乎在思考着什么。  
"久原觉得…我能下棋吗？"仿佛为了证实某件事，明明突然发问。  
灯一时半会反应不过来:"…藤崎小姐?"  
明明眉头紧锁:"我能够…像小光一样下棋吗？"  
奇怪的问题，灯却多少有点明白了，藤崎明的感受。  
看着熟悉的人一直向前，而想要克服追赶的畏惧心吗…也许和当初灯看昭下棋是同样的感觉吧。  
"当然可以。"灯的声线低沉了一些，语气也随之加重，"只要你相信。"  
"可是，围棋实在是太困难了，我永远下不出小光那样高明的棋。"明明低下头，声音渐弱，"虽然想要取得进步，但是…"  
"那些都不重要啦。"灯插嘴道，"重要的不是未来会是如何，而是你希望它是如何。"  
重要的不是未来会是如何，而是你希望它是如何…  
明明第一次觉得面前的少年比外表上看起来还不像孩子。  
"我希望?"  
"是的。"灯接下来的话让明明大吃一惊，"如果你真的想认真学围棋的话，我可以帮你介绍一个老师哦。"  
"哎?！老师?"明明冒汗，"我不用…"  
"放心啦，就算你以后要放弃也不会有人阻止你的，少年嘛，多一点尝试也不算是坏事。"灯笑了笑，"我也是…在因为别人的缘故接触围棋之后，才发现围棋对我来说有多重要。"  
无尽的欲望…  
想要永远的时间，下出神之一手，哪怕只是手握棋子，都能感到莫大的幸福…  
为围棋而哭，为围棋而笑，为围棋而生，为围棋而亡，为围棋而化为幽魂，为围棋而消失的佐为。  
为围棋而说出" 如果夺走我的右手，就用我的左手下棋；如果夺走我的生命，就用我的灵魂下棋"的昭。  
原来爱上围棋的人，都是那么不可理喻。  
偏偏自己就是喜欢这样不可理喻的固执。  
"久原君…"  
"这个周末，跟我一起去一个地方。"灯平复心情，才开口道，"那里有很多和你一样的孩子。"  
明明知道拒绝不掉，索性放任一回:"嗯，我知道了。"  
想要如何…吗…  
透过帘影掩映，她望见窗外的月色，澄澈如水。

周日，久原家。  
"诶？学围棋?明明?你是说真的吗？"  
光一连串的疑问如同机关枪一般扫射而来，灯不得不向后倾斜了身子。  
"冷静，冷静，不至于那么惊讶吧，只是带她去了一间围棋教室而已…"  
灯把明明带到了芦原先生的围棋教室，一段日子不见，芦原还是老样子，精神好得不得了，见到灯也很高兴，还开玩笑说要灯考上职业棋士后要请他吃拉面。  
明明的水平在芦原先生那里是最弱的，没有之一，但是只是旁听的话那点水平已经勉强够用了，由于是灯的委托，芦原很爽快地答应了先试试教她一个月，看她的天分再决定要不要继续讲学。  
sai的事，他们心照不宣地没有再提起。  
但是塔矢亮与佐为的约战已近在咫尺，就是现在，光坐在灯家的台式电脑前，等待约定的时刻到来。  
在等亮上线的这段时间，灯对光说起了明明要学棋的事。  
所以就有了光感到难以置信的那一幕。  
"她是女人吧？女人学什么围棋?"  
"进藤你未免太鼠目寸光了。"灯不以为然地反对道，"凭什么只有男人可以下棋啊？真是顽固的老头子才有的想法。"  
—就是说啊，小光，平安时代也有很多女性下围棋的呢，比如说紫式部大人和…  
佐为也争辩着。  
"好啦好啦…我说错了还不行吗?"光缴械投降，他同时和两个人(魂?)拌嘴可是件体力活，而且总是吵不过语言组织能力天赋异禀的灯，弄得他半点兴趣都没有了。  
(灯:我的设定不是少言寡语的好少年么？)  
(小久:那种谎话你也信?)  
"总而言之，以后不要老是奚落她，进藤。"灯强调道，"你自己不也曾经弱得不堪一击吗。"  
"我没有奚落她啊…"光浑然不知。  
"…"灯一脸"你没救了赶紧去跳河吧"的表情，无语。  
—啊，小光！他来了！  
佐为兴奋地指着电脑屏幕上亮起的toya akira。  
(不要问我为什么佐为会认识罗马音单词。)  
"哎?真的是他…居然用本名?"光感叹道。  
"那是因为怕某个白痴找不到他吧。"灯懒洋洋地吐槽。  
"滚！"光已经习惯了这种模式的争吵，可以做到面色不改了。  
不满归不满，他还是老老实实把目光挪向闪烁的荧屏，主界面上弹出亮的对局申请。  
"说起来，今天有塔矢名人的十段战第四局吧…"光疑虑地问，"现在塔矢名人二胜一败，关键就看这一局啦…"  
"没有那么夸张，进藤，如若塔矢老师输了，他们还有一场胜负要比呢。"灯随意翻动着桌边的死活题集，说。  
"但是，如果塔矢名人赢了的话，塔矢他不应该去庆祝吗？"光看了看时间，已经上午十时了，下完这局说不定就是下午，亮也许赶不上已经开始的十段战。  
"…或许，他认为和佐为下棋比看塔矢老师的十段战更有意义。"  
灯神色微凛。  
"久原?"光发现了灯的神情改变。  
"这一局，想必他会使出浑身解数，直到终局吧。"灯深吸一口气道，"正常的比赛塔矢是不会死缠烂打的，可是面对佐为这样的绝世高手，恐怕他会非常珍惜任何一步回应。"  
亮认真起来很可怕。  
但是灯还从没亲眼见过亮杀气腾腾的样子，以灯的实力，逼不出亮的底牌。  
借此机会，正好可以客观判断一下，自己与他的差距到底有多少。  
是仅有一线之隔，还是架以无法逾越的鸿沟。  
猜子，佐为执黑先行。

同一时间，十段赛第四局现场。  
天野拍完照片后在一旁静静等待，记录员动作麻利地挥舞着签字笔，空气里燃烧着炽热的火光一般，令人不敢呼吸。  
一面是已夺两胜的三冠王塔矢行洋，一面是稳坐十段宝座多年的大久保，双方实力皆不可小觑。  
天野趁着盘面混乱大久保陷入长考的时机移步至场外，点燃香烟稍作休息。  
"天野先生。"观战的记者室里走出绪方，"战局如何？"  
"哦，绪方先生也来啦。"天野冲他点点头，"塔矢名人应该会赢吧，大久保老师想要翻盘恐怕不易。"

绪方闭口不言，斟酌下一句话，对局室里急匆匆走出一个记录员，对天野喊道:  
"天野先生！绪方先生！大久保先生中盘认输了！"  
"认输了？这么快？"天野正为自己的鲁莽离开未能见证结局而懊悔，"应该还有中腹的争夺吧？"  
绪方倒似早已预料到会是这种结果，抢先一步迈进了对局室，经历了一场大战而惨败的大久保前十段正在用颤抖的手擦拭额头上的汗珠，一副筋疲力尽的样子。  
"天野先生，绪方。"  
塔矢行洋对二人点头示意。  
一把拉开门口的记录员，天野走近他们的棋盘，瞬间被塔矢行洋绝妙的一手所征服。  
果然，胜负只在一手之间。  
同时接应上方，攻击下方，牵制中腹，隔断对方唯一的活路，而又不显锋芒，看似没有任何意义的一手，被塔矢行洋续下去的几手变成本局的胜负关键点，使得对方再无翻盘可能。  
"对了，恭喜您，塔矢老师。"天野扶正眼镜转向塔矢行洋，"现在可以叫您塔矢四冠王啦…"  
"谢谢。"塔矢行洋面色不改，"大久保君，今天这局暂时不复盘了，我打算回去一趟。"  
"您请便。"大久保早已无暇顾及这些个细枝末节，只想找个安静的地方睡一觉。  
"诶？那么采访—"天野连忙阻拦。  
"不好意思，可以推迟到明天吗？如果是天野先生一个人的话，莅临寒舍也未尝不可。"塔矢行洋已经很给面子了，天野不至于傻到不沿着台阶下。  
"那就要多加叨扰了…"天野心有不甘地看着塔矢行洋，无奈叹气。  
"老师。"绪方忍不住追问，"老师要去哪里？"  
如果没记错的话，塔矢行洋今天是没有其他活动的，绪方脑海中浮现出一个淡淡的念头，挥之不去。  
"楼上的酒店会议室里，有电脑对吧？"塔矢行洋停下脚步，道。  
"是的，您是想…"绪方困惑道。  
"小亮和sai的对局，有兴趣一起来看吗，绪方君?"

小久的话:  
不用猜了，当然是佐为赢了，小亮我对不起你…  
不行不行，剧情节奏又慢了…  
虽然说过不喜欢加入太多原创人物，貌似以后不得不写一两个来衔接剧情，可以无视。  
以上。

四十五局 初尝败绩  
人不可能获得永远的自由，因为人活着，然后必然会死去，更重要的是，人会思考。  
—《堕落论》坂口安吾  
大阪，亮所在的宾馆。  
早上和爸爸说过因为与sai约战的缘故不能去看十段战，实际上心里并不是没有半分歉疚感。只是，与sai的对局是不同于其他任何比赛的存在，这一点，爸爸也非常清楚，他应该能理解自己吧。  
怀揣着不安的心情，亮打开借来的笔记本电脑，连上网络。  
"…sai…"  
他深呼吸以平静自己的心跳，双手还是情不自禁地紧绷起来。  
"让我看看吧，对上你，我可以坚持到什么地步…"  
流转，起落。  
黑白交错，命运的浊流将我们吞噬。

佐为抬手，光默契地落子。  
这是一场严格入骨的战斗。  
"…啊…这…"  
亮怎么也没想到自己会以绝对劣势告负。  
未到百手，对方的落子干净利落，乍看毫无心机，却步步为营，直击要害，如同一只看不见的巨腕紧紧地扼住了亮的喉咙。  
被SAI掌握在手中的棋就像闷在水里一样，难以呼吸。  
"这就是…sai吗？"亮难以置信地控制住因紧张而颤抖的手臂，目光无法从屏幕上离开一瞬。  
"简直是…连爸爸都不一定能够比肩的人物…"他的眼中闪烁着光芒，"如果这就是sai的话，他可以赢爸爸也是情有可原的事了。"  
完全无法企及的高度。  
sai在俯视着他，从高空某处。  
同一时间，久原家。  
"塔矢这么快就认输了？"光是最惊讶的人，他认定亮为对手，那么亮的失误也会变成光不可原谅的心结，"不可能…明明还有机会的啊！"

灯一时亦是无言。原以为亮一定会死缠烂打到底，没想到他认输得如此干脆。  
—…那孩子，很强。  
佐为严肃的神情让光有些恍惚。那神情正是棋士对棋士的肯定，那样的神情，光并未在佐为脸上看见过，即使有，也不过寥寥数次。  
我的实力，不足以吸引你的目光吗…佐为…  
光攥紧的拳头松了又紧。  
"…久原，我们来复盘吧。我会把佐为的意见也转述给你的。"他不再发呆，动手搬来灯的棋盘。  
—小光?  
佐为见他突然做出这样的举动，感到不解。  
[我还没承认他真的输了呢，佐为，一定会有活路的！就算是你，也不至于这么快就逼死塔矢。]光对佐为认真地提出见解道。  
没有人的棋路会完美至斯，光一直坚信着。  
围棋的道路，是不会有绝对的胜负的。  
然而灯却恰恰无条件信赖着身经百战的佐为。  
"哦，难得你那么主动…"灯笑了，好像在嘲讽光之前看棋赛时经常溜号的举止。  
"什么啊？！这一局我看得很认真的！"  
"是是是，我明白了进藤先生，快来复盘吧。"灯少见地没有继续打闹，捏起黑子道。  
"…"

大阪某房间，十段赛后，围在桌边的塔矢行洋和绪方精次目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕。  
"…小亮他…输了。"绪方声调压抑。  
他见识过sai的实力，在塔矢行洋的那一局里，sai的表现出乎意料的强劲，可是亲眼看见这个小师弟中盘认输，绪方还是不得不确认一下自己的感官有没有出问题。  
"没有扭转的方法了吗？"塔矢行洋不在意输赢，只是关注棋局本身。  
"恐怕很难。sai在序盘就取得了绝对优势，这原本在小亮面前是几乎不可能做到的事…"绪方道。  
塔矢行洋不予肯定。  
"小亮确实还欠缺火候。"塔矢行洋指向屏幕中央，"但是挽回的方法也并不是没有。"  
只是，在判断力惊人的sai面前，要在这种情况下翻盘的可能性微乎其微，他很清楚。  
"…"绪方盘算着自己若是对上sai，输的概率是多少。  
"我已经在棋院调查过了。"行洋忽然转移话题重心，"没有人知道'藤原佐为'是什么人，他不仅不是职业棋士，甚至连日本棋院都没有来过，是彻彻底底的业余高手。"  
思路跳转过快，绪方跟不上行洋的节奏。  
"老师的意思是…"  
"虽然很像面对面地和他对奕，大概那是无法实现的愿望了吧。"塔矢行洋口吻并不轻松，"绪方，你觉得，sai是真实存在的吗？"  
"…何出此言?！"绪方被这些话吓得不轻。  
"呵呵…也许，那些都不重要吧。"行洋露出了极其少见的微笑，"至少对于塔矢行洋，他是无可替代的对手这件事，是不会改变的。"  
真的是，非常高的评价。  
愈是身居高处的棋士，愈是渴望能有不相上下的对手，对于四冠王塔矢行洋来说，藤原佐为是独一无二的，值得用一切去珍惜的存在。  
绪方看着行洋的侧脸，沉默不语。

比起这场不为人知的对局，十段战塔矢行洋获胜的消息更快地传到了日本各地。  
比如，塔矢家的围棋会所。  
"哈哈哈，不愧是塔矢老师，我就说过他会赢的嘛！"北岛大笑着打开啤酒，"我们也得好好庆祝一下哟…"  
"北岛先生！把你的三得利拿去外面喝！"市河面色不善。  
"赢的是塔矢名人，北岛先生你激动个什么劲啊！"一个大叔开玩笑道，"看看广濑，早就开始和芦原棋士讨论棋局了…"  
"什么？广濑，你太快啦，明明是我想和芦原棋士讨论的！"  
"铃…铃…"  
手机响了，芦原陪笑着打开机盖，道:"喂，这里是芦原宏幸，您好。"  
"芦原老师，塔矢老师的棋谱，您看见了吧？"是灯的声音。  
"久原同学?好久没有见过你了，我现在正在围棋会所和广濑他们研究棋局呢…"芦原高兴地说。  
"塔矢老师和塔矢亮君都联系不上，只好拜托你了。"灯停顿了一下。  
塔矢行洋纯粹因为对高科技不感兴趣而没有使用手机，灯无法打电话给远在大阪的他。  
"拜托我?什么事?又要给我推荐徒弟不成?上次那位藤崎同学还不错哦，进步很快，简直就像当初的你一样。"芦原打趣道。  
灯避轻就重:"请您把棋谱念给我听吧。"  
"诶？"芦原呆住。  
"刚才我有比赛，没有看见塔矢老师的十段战，觉得很遗憾。"灯解释道。  
他们一直在看亮和佐为的对局，无暇顾及电视里的十段战，现在佐为的对局已经结束，他迫不及待地希望得知塔矢行洋的战果。  
"没有看见?那真是太可惜啦！精彩绝伦的一局哦！"芦原的语调上扬。  
—…嗯…  
佐为站在光身旁，听不清芦原在电话里说了些什么。  
[佐为，你急什么，等下他会转告你的啦。]光懒散地打了个呵欠。  
"是吗…那，是塔矢老师赢了？"灯兴奋起来。  
"当然，大久保老师中盘认输，已经是两个小时以前的事了。"芦原补充道。  
两个小时以前?  
那不是正好在亮与佐为的对局即将接近尾声的时候吗？  
"那么，可以告诉我棋谱吗？"灯连忙追问。  
"没问题，你那边有棋盘和棋子吧。"芦原爽快答应。  
"是的。请说吧。"  
灯开始按照芦原的指示摆出塔矢行洋的对局，佐为在一旁观看，眉头渐渐紧皱，空气也越来越凝滞。  
光费力地推测着双方的目的，然而终究是棋力有限，看不出深层次的棋路。佐为却不一样，行洋的棋他都能准确无误地解读出来，然后一一为光和灯二人讲解，与芦原的补充说明交相辉映。  
"不愧是塔矢老师…"灯感慨万千。  
"不愧是佐为。"光更惊讶于佐为的整体性思维，那是远超他和灯的存在。  
"都记下了吧，久原?"芦原等了很久，灯都没有再开口，他觉得有点不对劲。  
"…啊，是的，如此说来，塔矢老师现在已经是四冠王咯?"灯回过神来，心情难以平静。  
"对啊。你如果仔细钻研一下他的棋，是会学到不少东西的。"芦原接过市河递来的茶，继续说。  
"…我明白。"  
这不是理所当然的么，与高段棋士的任何交流都是弥足珍贵的宝物。  
棋，是表达灵魂的工具，这一点永远不会改变。  
"你已经在院生里稳住了前十的位置对吧?"芦原笑道，"下周要不要来塔矢老师的研究会?"  
"…诶…塔矢老师的…"  
迷迷糊糊的灯突然被惊醒。  
"塔矢老师的研究会?！不…芦原老师您不是在玩我吧？"一时不敢相信这样的邀请，灯确认道。  
"你一直很不信任我的样子啊…久原同学…这样我会伤心的。"芦原汗。  
确实，对于芦原的爆炸性新闻灯总是难以置信，忍不住加以追问，一副大惊小怪的样子。  
"不是…我是说，没有理由吧…"灯纠正自己的说法。  
"你以我的学生的身份出席也许还有点勉强，但你是小亮的朋友，塔矢老师早就和我提起过邀请你过来的事了，别那么惊讶嘛…"芦原抓了抓头发。

灯握着话筒的手有点累。  
"所以，你该不会要拒绝这个golden chance吧？"芦原开玩笑说。  
灯赶紧强调:  
"不会不会！我一定按时赶到！时间是…周六吗？嗯，我知道了，是，一定会去的。谢谢您，那个，再见…"  
看着灯失神地挂断电话，光终于可以开始盘问了。  
"他说了什么，你怎么这幅表情?"  
"…说是让我去塔矢老师的研究会。"灯欣喜地微笑着，"梦寐以求是事情突然发生，有点接受不了而已。"  
"唔?！塔矢名人吗？那一定很厉害吧！"光羡慕不已。  
—小光！我也要去！  
佐为嚣张地按住光的头，重重地说。  
"停手啦…佐为…你只能跟着我，还是安安心心去白川先生那里吧…"光无奈。  
"佐为他，想去塔矢老师的研究会吗？"灯见光无厘头地说出那句话，心下已明白佐为的意图。  
意识到自己又把话说出了声，光的手悬在半空:"啊…是那样没错啦…"  
灯心领神会地点点头:"就靠你了，进藤。只要你在夏季大赛里大败塔矢，就绝对会被邀请的！"  
大败塔矢?让业余三段水平的光大败职业级高手塔矢亮—  
"不要这么施加压力啊…"虽然极度欲求胜利，但是光知道自己那点实力，囧道。  
—他说得对！小光你要好好加油！还有两个多月，有机会的！  
佐为义正言辞。  
"…喂…"光欲哭无泪。  
"好极了，现在我们继续讨论塔矢老师的这一局！"灯敲敲棋盘，脸上是标准的工作笑容。  
塔矢研究会啊，真的是雪中送炭的事。没问题的，一步一步向前，一定有一天，会达到自己的目标所在。  
阿昭，如果是你的话，一定会为我感到开心的吧！  
灯的嘴角翘起，止不住的温柔。  
多亏了你，我才能来到这个地方，认识这么多朋友，还能下出久原灯的围棋…  
谢谢你，阿昭。

四十六局 幸运

客串活动报名截止声明

客串角色已经选出，基本截止。  
彼岸花31415926  
姓名：林瑛婷  
性别：女  
特征：长头发，黑色，皮肤较苍白，眼睛绿色清澈，高挑，身材较好  
段位：二段  
附注：这个应该不会是简单的龙套  
堇涟白  
姓名：源?平彰  
性别：少年  
特征：黑色碎发，为人清高，有些傲娇（这是萌点），家族少爷  
段位：我定成院生可以吧，这个也不是简单的龙套  
3. from 堇涟白  
姓名：温谦  
性别：喜欢扮男装的少女  
特征：清爽，有些狡黠，身材单薄，接近少年。头发发型参考亮君  
段位：三段，龙套，第二届北斗杯中国代表三将  
4. from 堇涟白  
姓名：同和?立夏  
性别：男  
特征：黑色碎发，五官立体，为人绅士。喜欢网上下棋。  
段位：新初段，龙套，幼狮赛参加者  
5. from安倍玉草  
姓名：朴至暮  
性别：女  
特征：及腰的微卷发，有些天然呆，却是以成为韩国第一为目标不懈努力着，看上去特别不靠谱。  
段位：目前还是个初段的不起眼的妹子。（我会说这就是个二货？）  
以上。

一个人要是只生活在回忆里，却失去了希望，他的生命就已与终结无二。  
回忆不能鼓舞我们有力的生活下去的话，便只能让我们逃避，好像囚犯逃出监狱。

翌日，塔矢一家三口坐专车返回东京。  
塔矢行洋跃为四冠王的消息早已传回，亮看着车窗外悬挂在摩天大楼上醒目的"塔矢名人荣膺四冠王"的宣传标语，一种奇异的疲惫袭上心头。  
以后，"塔矢亮"也会成为这样的话题人物，被利益集团用来壮大声势么？  
怪不得有时事业前景一片大好的爸爸会厌倦这样的生活。  
"小亮，你在想什么呢？"明子在车门外回头瞅着怔住的亮，问。  
亮这才尴尬地钻出汽车:"抱歉…"  
"昨晚熬夜和你爸爸讨论那局棋，你们都没睡好吧？"明子体贴地微笑着。  
和行洋复盘检讨，像这样花时间的场合倒是第一次出现，毕竟对手是连行洋都打败过的sai，父子俩也已经很久没有坐在一起秉烛夜谈了。  
"我还好。"亮懂事地摇摇头，"爸爸看上去精神不错。"  
"嗯，他啊，最近整个人都容光焕发呢。"明子抿嘴笑道，"一准是围棋上又有什么新发现了！"  
的确，自从与sai的半目胜负以来，所有人都看到了一个崭新，前所未有的塔矢行洋。  
"爸爸他，一定很高兴吧。"亮垂下眼帘，低声道。  
爸爸的对手，是sai。可是自己呢？还会有那样崭新的一天吗？  
"怎么了，明子，小亮。"  
走在前面的行洋停下脚步，疑惑地问。  
"不，没什么。"亮快行几步，追上他父亲的步伐。

亮见到灯时，已是傍晚时分。  
虽然忘记告知灯自己回家的时间，亮却看见独自坐在固定的位置上，专心致志地打着谱，似乎在等他。  
"久原…"无意识地唤出这个名字。  
灯抬头，愉快的神色泄露了他的心情:"哟，塔矢，今天就从大阪回来啦？"  
"嗯。不过，你这几天一直都在这里吗？"亮习惯性地坐到他对面，问。  
灯挠挠后脑勺:"没有啦，只是觉得你现在一定有话要对我说，是不是。"  
出乎意料的回答，亮不禁好奇起来。  
"有话要对你说?…是指什么呢？"  
"sai很厉害吧？"灯突然笑起来，"不想好好追问我他的事情吗？"  
看来对方早已对那一局的情况了如指掌，亮面对这个熟悉又陌生的棋友，一时失神。  
"塔矢?"灯把他喊回现实。  
"啊，抱歉…"  
最近这样开小差的情况频频出现，亮有点头疼。说到底，注意力不能集中还是他自己的问题。  
"什么啊，你今天一副陶醉在自我的世界里的样子嘛…该不会是谈恋爱了吧？说起来，上周你是不是收到了一封一个很可爱的学姐的情书?"灯咯咯笑道。  
"那件事让我很困扰，久原你就别提了…你刚才说，sai?"亮对送来茶水的市河道谢后，才转回身子，"是吗，你也看到了吧。那一局…我以惨败告终的那一局。"  
"我知道哦，让塔矢你起死回生的办法。"  
灯的话，让亮异常震惊。  
"…起死…回生?"  
在佐为和光的讨论下，灯记住了扳回局势的，唯一的方法。步步逼近，绝地逢生，那样的棋路果然只有佐为才能想到。  
"像这样。"灯动作娴熟地摆出佐为的下法，亮的瞳孔突然缩小。  
"这是…"  
同昨夜爸爸与自己检讨时得出的活路出奇的一致，不，是完全相同。  
"是sai想出来的哦。"灯期待着他的惊艳。  
"sai?"亮的语气激动起来。灯莫名其妙地看着他，不明白他想做什么。  
亮想起，检讨的那时，爸爸是这样说的:  
"如果是sai的话，或许也能察觉到吧，这唯一的活路。"  
如果是…sai的话…  
亮与灯四目相对:"我知道了。sai他确实，足以成为爸爸毕生的劲敌。"  
灯好像猜到了点棱角:"难道说，塔矢老师也发现了？"  
亮给予肯定的答复。  
"诶…确实…"灯也觉得很神奇，不过转念一想既然佐为和塔矢行洋本来就实力相当，这也是很正常的事了。  
佐为一定会很开心的吧。  
"而且我听爸爸说，芦原先生邀请你参加爸爸的研究会?"亮问。  
灯点点头:"啊，我答应了。虽然有点紧张，不管怎么说这样就算是正式成为塔矢门下了…"  
森下茂男绝对会教训和谷"给我打败那个塔矢门下的久原灯"的啊！想想和谷那张臭脸灯就憋不住笑。  
"…"不知笑点在哪里的亮呆在原地。  
"…谢谢你，塔矢。"灯抚摸着棋子，眼神柔和下来，"遇见你之后，我好像经历了很多有意思的事呢…"  
亮忽然感到自己被淡淡的阴郁所笼罩。  
"和我相遇…不会觉得闷得透不过气来?"  
灯迷惑不解:"怎么突然说这种话?"  
亮记得小时候，在他还喜欢和同龄孩子一起玩的时候，那时，由于执著于围棋而被他们冷落的心情，就像暴露在风中的种子，还没来得及萌发便已经被扼杀。  
"久原不会觉得和我一起下棋很没趣?"亮控制不住自己的询问，"不会觉得总是输棋很没意思吗？"  
迄今为止，灯还没有胜过亮一局。  
一次都没有。  
虽然灯一直在进步，亮的进步却不输于他半分。  
虽然一直在追赶，彼此之间的距离却并没有缩短。  
灯了然一笑:"输赢固然重要，但我又不是为了赢棋才下棋。塔矢你以前自己说的啊，是因为喜欢围棋才会下棋的对吧？"  
亮不得不点头:"是。"  
"那不就简单了？"灯仿佛看见了阔别多年的昭在对他说话的样子，他们一起谈论未来，各自为各自的梦想而努力拼搏。  
"…"亮茫然。  
"我们都喜欢下棋，这样的心情是一样的，这一点，比任何差别都深切。喜欢下棋的人一起下棋，这不是很幸运的事吗？"  
灯的笑容，明亮而耀眼。  
幸运…  
亮从很小的时候开始，就没有被当成小孩子。坐在棋盘前，他的眼神和肃杀之气完完全全是一个真正的棋士拥有的东西。  
5岁的时候，亮参加了围棋班，班里的孩子都比他大，可是从来没有人赢过亮。大家都很害怕他，从而无意识地孤立了他，亮不喜欢那样的气氛。  
后来班里来了个笑得目中无人的加贺铁男，他的实力是除了亮之外最强的，某日亮偶然听见加贺和他父亲的对话，才知道加贺的父亲为了让加贺超越亮，对他施加了多大的压力。  
亮不敢看加贺的眼神，那是一种永不磨灭的坚定。  
加贺铁男是第一个不害怕亮的人，不论输几遍，都会死缠烂打地再下一局。然而亮很担心加贺会因为一直赢不了自己被他父亲责罚，那句未经思考的话忍不住脱口而出:  
" 我…故意输给你…好不好? "  
那时的亮，根本没有考虑过，听到他这句话的加贺会是怎样的心情。  
只是，单纯地，想把这个唯一有希望超过自己的对手留下来而已。  
然而，后来亮才知道，当初自己的所作所为实在是深深地伤害了加贺。再后来，加贺再也没有碰过围棋。  
如果不是因为在中学围棋大赛上又见到了他，亮或许一辈子也不想记起来这样的悲惨的心情。  
甚至于，亮已经忘记了他的名字。  
不想面对尴尬的亮，选择了装作与他陌不相识，逃避了内心的歉疚感。  
在加贺离开围棋班之后，亮开始学会了不去记住对手的名字。  
现在，一直一直输给他的灯，居然在他面前说这是"幸运"?  
"我真是个傻瓜。"亮扭过头，移走视线。  
灯奇怪地看着他:"塔矢?"  
"没事。"亮低下头，长长的刘海遮住了他的表情，"…下棋吧。"  
"嗯，下棋吧。"  
灯不知道亮在思考些什么，他只是以最大限度的包容，来面对这个不甚亲密的棋友。  
这样就足够了。  
再多的言语，也只会显得苍白无力。

小久的话:  
最近都很忙，更的短了，莫怪。。。  
果然想着想着剧情就变成了多角度挖掘法，我离我的完结又远了一步…  
T^T  
p.s.  
以下为正式角色名:  
久原ライト 久原灯  
藤原伊茶（いさ） 藤原伊茶  
以上。

四十七局 幼狮赛与叶濑围棋部  
只要历史不阻断，时间不倒退，一切都会衰老。  
比衰老更可怕的，是内心的绝望。  
时间继续推进。  
樱花开始出现凋谢的迹象，映证着五月的到来。日本棋院的院生都在忙碌，为即将开赛的幼狮赛做准备，当然灯也不能例外。  
"呐，久原，你的赛程表。"  
老师递给灯一个文件夹，灯的目光与其相接时，竟产生了淡淡的怅惘。  
"谢谢您。"他打开文件夹，除了参赛证书之外，就只有第一组比赛的内容。  
同和立夏初段，去年的新初段之一，听闻他行棋诡异，变化多端，为人也神神秘秘，不易亲近，第一轮遇见他，灯总归是不算好运的。  
"久原，你的赛程表也发啦？"和谷凑过来，问。  
这次院生前十六名中，第一仍是伊角，其次是越智和真柴，本田与和谷踩在第六第七，灯位居第九，其余几人灯并不熟悉，好像还有小宫和饭岛，以及没说过几次话的院生美女奈濑。  
"嗯，和谷，你的对手是谁?"灯点点头，道。  
和谷笑嘻嘻地说:"是去年输给我的那个川崎二段啦！"  
"哎！和谷你去年赢了川崎二段?"灯惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
"淡定，那时他还是初段。不过，确实是赢得相当惊险，现在我都觉得难以置信啊…"和谷感慨万千，"人生际遇是个奇妙的东西。"  
和谷能打败职业棋士，在当时还是重大新闻，可是毕竟是巧合，之后他再也没能在正式比赛里挑赢职业棋士。  
没有人会一直胜利，佐为也不可避免。更何况他们这些连当上职业棋士都尚在yy的院生。  
"这句台词可不像你的风格，和谷。"伊角打趣道。  
"伊角桑，你的对手呢？"灯饶有兴趣地问。  
伊角扬起手中的名单。也是一位初段，三人都没有对上院生，真不知道该说运气不好还是人品不好。  
对上职业棋士，可以有效寻找差距是没错，用来磨练身手也是大有裨益，只可惜胜算太低，第一轮就可能被淘汰。  
"…唉…只能一股劲往前冲了。"和谷叹气。  
"什么啊，刚刚那句话应该说得更有气势一点吧！"灯批判道。  
对于院生们来说幼狮赛自然是第一要务，而对于叶濑中围棋部的部员们而言，为参加六月的大赛进行准备成为了核心命题。  
三谷郁闷地盯着棋盘。  
"…我输了。"  
"哈哈！终于赢了三谷！说好了输的人请吃拉面的哦！"光的心情全部写在了脸上。  
"啊，进藤君终于恢复啦。"筒井欣慰不已，"自从上次大赛之后，进藤君就一直没在状态，连我都在怀疑你是不是那个打败了海王大将的进藤君呢…"  
光汗。因为在那之后他一直是自己下棋。  
—小光，看来你离我还差得远哦。  
佐为笑成包子。  
[切…总有一天会赢你的！]光不屑一顾。  
"再来一盘。"三谷边收拾棋子边说。  
最初只是由于灯的托付而来，在见识了光与日俱增的实力之后，三谷有种重新开始爱上围棋的感觉。  
不想被超越。  
想赢更多的人。  
想下更多的棋。  
为了这个目标，三谷觉得就留在围棋部也是个不赖的选择。  
"好！不过要是三谷再输的话，要请我吃两碗拉面哦！"  
光的口吻激怒了蓄势待发的三谷。  
"目前为止你只赢过我一次！有什么资格说那种大话！"  
两人的口舌大战一触即发，劝架的筒井欲哭无泪。  
"你们好！"推门而入的明明缓解了此次危机，她笑盈盈地看着三人，"很有精神嘛…"  
筒井感激地点点头:"你终于来了，藤崎。"  
"那是什么?记录棋谱的纸?"光瞄见明明手里的东西，模模糊糊记得在灯家见过。  
明明举起纸袋:"对，芦原老师给我的，这样我们就可以把平时的对局记录下来了！"  
"啊…早知道应该把刚才那一局记下来的！三谷第一次输给我，不是挺有纪念意义的么？"光一脸遗憾。  
"喂…"三谷头上多出一个十字架。  
筒井连忙转移话题:"对了，藤崎也和我下一盘吧，你最近进步很快，今天我们就互先怎么样？"  
"诶？互先?"明明犹豫不决。  
的确，芦原老师说过她的棋力勉强够业余1段，但毕竟学棋才不到一个月，和筒井互先，她真心没有这个胆量找虐。  
"没关系，藤崎你的应变能力很强，对付我这个死把式绰绰有余。"筒井自嘲道。  
"啊，明明，你们女生凑够了三个人吗？"光问。  
上周拖来了排球部的金子正子，现在女生只要再多一个人就能参加大赛。  
"那个啊，我今天遇到一个过来询问的津田，她虽然不会下棋，但是对围棋很感兴趣，应该没问题吧？"  
明明托着下巴说。她在大赛前迫切希望磨练磨练自己，能慢慢跟上光的步伐。  
"津田，是那个很容易害羞的一回生吗？太好了，这下你们也可以参赛了！"筒井比谁都高兴。由他一手组建的叶濑围棋部，正一天天地成长壮大。  
佐为只是淡淡地笑着，眼中露出名为"柔和"的期望。  
围棋是，不会完结的。  
不管哪个时代，怎样的环境，都会一直一直流传下去。  
佐为觉得很幸福。

塔矢家，塔矢研究会。  
灯轻手轻脚地来到棋室门口，虽然已经托亮的福来过好几次了，这样正式的场合却还是初次。  
"怎么了，进去啊。"亮跟在灯身后，见他停顿下来，不禁困惑地说。  
灯抬头望着檐角。  
"呼…有点紧张呢，塔矢…你先进吧。"  
亮也不争辩，微微一笑，打开纸门，欠身道:"我们来晚了。"  
屋内以塔矢行洋为首的一群职业棋士的强大气场让灯瞬间有种羊入虎口的错觉，果然塔矢研究会一如既往的庄严肃穆。  
"你来了，久原君。"塔矢行洋对灯点头致意。  
灯明白这已是天大的礼遇，赶紧鞠躬道:"早上好，塔矢老师…"  
"今天先让久原同学旁听，以后再参加对奕，如何？"芦原笑呵呵的样子倒是半点没变，让灯心里有了些底气。  
"嗯，也不错。"行洋接话道，"那你就先坐下听一段时间吧。"  
灯哪敢不从:"是。"  
"不必太过拘谨，这里的人没有你想的那么死板啦。"芦原看他挺直的腰板，为他解围。  
"是…"  
话是这样说，灯依旧难以忽略沉重的空气。棋士的气场果真不是吹嘘出来的。  
"今天，我想给你们看一局棋。"  
塔矢行洋摆上一颗颗棋子，流畅的布局，流利的应和，死寂的压迫感，不知不觉逼得对手落入下风的恐怖棋力，清新飘逸的棋风，毫无疑问是佐为同亮的那次对奕。  
灯攥紧了手，指甲刺进肉里，微微泛疼。  
不管看多少遍都无法忽视的，只属于佐为的才能。  
一想到未来的某日那抹紫色的身影就会消失得无影无踪，灯就感到莫名的心痛。  
"黑子手法很古老啊…"  
"不过，最近流行的定式也运用得很好，这个人一定是精通古今中外棋路的高手吧。"  
"啊，白子的风格，难道是小亮?"芦原有了重大发现。  
亮面不改色地点头:"是的。"  
"哎?小亮啊…那对手是…"  
塔矢行洋双手插在袖口里，神色严肃:"是sai，藤原佐为。"  
一片哗然。  
"sai?打败过老师的那个网络上的棋士?"有人脱口而出。  
"他…"芦原亦是一脸惊讶，"难怪小亮会中盘认输，确实是sai的水平。目前除了老师之外，似乎无人能与他匹敌。"  
灯眼神中的叹惋被亮敏锐地察觉到了。  
"久原，你没事吧？"亮知道提起sai时灯总会失态，忍不住有点担心。  
"啊，没什么。"灯摇摇头，笑道，"没想到今天又看见了这一局啊。"  
"我和sai都想到了，继续这一局的方法。"塔矢行洋突然开口，"乍一看白子确实已生机无存，但实际上有一条路，有一条路可以把濒临死亡的白子救回来。"  
亮明白，自己看不清sai所有的棋路，因此难以解破此局，但是身为sai的对手，行洋能发现那条路，似乎是一种必然。

众人陷入沉思，直到行洋再次动手，摆上一子。  
"啊，这一手…"  
"以退为进，真的假的…好像，白子还有机会…"  
灯赞赏地看着棋盘，佐为也想到了，这条路，可惜他的对手不是行洋。  
"久原君。"行洋转向灯，语气一变。  
"是。"灯应道，心中不禁澎湃。  
"如果可以的话，我想邀请sai和我下完这一局。"  
行洋的话，让灯倍受震惊。  
下完…这一局?和佐为?  
不…或许真的，是最好的方案…  
那样的话，确实可以让两人的才华再次充分展现出来，何乐而不为?况且佐为也一直很想和行洋对奕。  
"sai他期待已久，塔矢老师，请尽管约时间吧，我想，sai他一定不会拒绝的。"  
灯坚定地回答。  
塔矢行洋的表情，像是松了口气，又像是极度喜悦。他轻轻地点头。  
"那就拜托了，久原君。"

小久的话:  
你们一定很惊讶吧，佐为又要和行洋下棋了哦哈哈哈…  
以上。

四十八局 疑惑  
离开塔矢研究会之后，灯趁着午休时间一路小跑来到进藤家，在门口调整好呼吸，才举起手按门铃。  
"来了…怎么，是久原君啊，来找小光吗？"  
久未谋面的美津子热情地招呼他。  
说起来，灯每天跑来进藤家，也不是一天两天的事了，美津子没有责怪自己把光拖下围棋的深渊真是谢天谢地。  
"是的，您好，阿姨。"灯规规矩矩地点头。  
"要一起吃午饭吗？我们还没开饭哦！"美津子一如既往的好客。  
灯摇摇头:"不必…我已经吃过了…"  
"什么啊，久原，你今天来得好早啊！出了什么事吗？"光的叫喊打断了他的话。  
灯侧过身，对光说:"进藤，今天我来，确实是有大事，可不可以占用你们一点时间呢？"  
直到两人前后脚上楼，美津子才从灯的话里发现一丝不可捉摸的地方。  
你们…?他刚才说的是"你们"没错吧?

光关上房门，坐在床上，佐为跟着他一起飘到床边。  
"不知不觉，遇见你们已经一年了啊…"灯好像有说不完的感慨，一脸老爷爷回忆录的感觉。  
一年前的四月，灯随父母来到东京，成为了光的同桌。  
一年前的五月，灯带着光前往阁楼，唤醒了佐为。  
一年前的六月，灯在塔矢家的围棋会所，与亮对奕。  
一年前的七月，光稀里糊涂地参加了职业考试预选，被灯拦截。  
一年前的八月，围棋嘉年华上，光遇见了亮，灯因病返回福冈疗养。  
一年前的九月，光在围棋书店与筒井约好组建围棋部。  
一年前的十月，光参加了集英杯快棋大赛。  
一年前的十一月，灯和社对局，开始改变自己的棋风。  
一年前的十二月，灯考上了院生。  
今年一月，光和灯在叶濑中学园祭上碰到了筒井和加贺。  
今年二月，光与筒井加贺一同参加中学围棋大赛。  
今年三月，光和灯参加毕业考试，得到叶濑中的录取通知书。  
今年四月，他们一起看了塔矢名人的十段战。  
然后现在，灯即将参加幼狮赛，光也在备战夏季中学围棋大赛。  
光阴似箭，日月如梭，时光荏苒，白驹过隙。  
真的已经…好久好久了啊…  
"别像个老头子一样，久原。"光和他在一起的时候总是扯东扯西，"说吧，是什么大事?"  
在光眼中，灯所谓的大事就是和围棋有关的事。  
"上次塔矢和佐为下的那盘棋，你还记得吗？"灯有意勾起对方的好奇心。  
光果然上套:"记得啊，当然的好不好，怎么，又要复盘?"  
灯意味深长地笑道:"我今天去了塔矢老师的研究会。"  
佐为双眼放光。  
—小光！  
[…我知道啦。]  
光直接站起来:"哎?他提起了那一局?"  
"猜对了，看来你很聪明嘛，进藤。"灯点点头。  
"那，塔矢名人说了什么?"光代替佐为问出了这个疑虑。  
灯清晰而有力地说:"塔矢名人想和佐为把那一局下完。"  
佐为的神色为之一动。  
（塔矢行洋啊…你果真是这个世界上最理解我的人…）  
光愣得说不出话来，直到他确认这一事实，才高兴地看着佐为。  
[佐为，你听见了吧？是塔矢名人！名人他，要求和你对局啊！你一定开心得不行吧！]  
—小光…  
佐为温和地笑笑。他的心情，难以用言语描绘。  
（同样为了追求神之一手的境界，与我相近的塔矢行洋…借小光的手，我能够与你连接起来…但是，仅仅这样，仅仅在围棋里的手谈，可以让你看见一个真正的"我"吗？）  
"佐为同意的话，我就转告塔矢老师了。具体的时间等定下来再通知你们。"灯给人以一切尽在不言中的感觉。  
光连连点头:"我知道了。"  
佐为望着窗外的月色，一言不发，心潮澎湃。  
即使是没有身体，也不会放弃对神之一手的追逐。这个愿望，永远不会改变。

周日，芦原的围棋教室。  
"就到这里吧，藤崎同学。"芦原端详着接近尾声的盘面，明白继续下去已没什么意义。  
明明红着脸道:"我输了。"  
"你有进步，不必担心。"芦原出言安慰，"平时也不少练棋对吧？完全没有生疏的感觉，这个状态很好，继续保持下去，离我的期望已经不远了。"  
明明认真点头说:"是。"  
"你去把柴田他们叫来，今天我们一起看一场对局。"芦原打开电脑，嘱咐道。  
"诶？在网上吗？"明明很好奇地问。  
她并未听说网络棋神sai的传说，对于芦原的突然举动感到惊讶也是正常的。  
"今天是塔矢老师和藤原佐为的对局。"芦原已经习惯了直呼sai的真名，一脸崇拜的表情。  
"啊，网络的棋神sai大人吗？"被称作柴田的男孩不知何时溜到芦原身后，笑嘻嘻地说。  
"诶？柴田君知道?"明明觉得自己很没常识。  
柴田吸了吸鼻子:"虽然看不懂他的棋谱，但是听爸爸说是个很厉害很厉害的业余棋手呢！藤崎姐姐你要是查询一下他的新闻，就会发现他很出名的哦！"  
光一直对佐为的事三缄其口，明明不可能从光那里听说。  
"的确，很厉害。"芦原呷了一口茶，说。  
"啊，网络上也会有那么厉害的高手?小光今天也说要下网络围棋，我还嘲笑他不思进取呢…"明明感叹道。  
芦原突然觉得有点耳熟，这个名字。  
"光?"  
"对了，还没和芦原老师说过，进藤光，是我的同学。"明明解释道。  
进藤…光…  
"这么说起来…"芦原似乎在报纸上看见过，打败仓田厚五段的进藤光，如今仓田已经是六段了，可怕，明明自己与仓田算是同辈，自己还是个新上任的四段。也因为和仓田沾边，芦原一直记得那个报道。  
"嗯？"明明疑惑地问。  
"进藤光，是那个孩子啊…藤崎你认识他?"芦原来了兴趣。  
明明犹豫着点头道:"没错，小光他很有名吗？"  
"有名倒算不上…应该说是有意思吧。"芦原也找不出合适的词来形容他的感受。  
莫名其妙翘掉职业考试，竟然沉迷于网络围棋…  
等等，沉迷于网络围棋…  
既然他曾经打败过仓田，那么如果说他打败塔矢行洋也不是不可能…久原也说过以他为对手…  
难道是sai?！不对，怎么可能是小孩，他和藤崎是同学，应该只有十二岁。  
"藤崎同学，进藤君有没有说过今天他在网上要和谁对局?"芦原急切地问。  
"这个…我没有问。"明明不明白芦原为何露出那样的表情。  
"…嘛，也许是我想太多了。"芦原靠回沙发后背，长长地呼了一口气。  
久原的对手，怎么也不会是塔矢四冠王级别的高手，何况对于区区少年塔矢亮的实力已是极限，进藤光就算再厉害也不可能达到塔矢行洋的水准。

就在此时，久原家。  
"真是的，以后我也买台电脑，就不用老是跑来你家上网了…"光抱怨着。  
灯不理会他的痴人说梦:"等你考上职业棋士再说吧，进藤。"  
[佐为，准备好了吗？]光回头看佐为。  
佐为闭眼又睁眼。浓烈的肃杀之气从他的四周散发出来。  
—啊。  
[那就开始咯。]光打开对奕界面，说。  
第二次和塔矢行洋对局，佐为知道，这个对手不容小觑，他也全身心地期待着对方的回应。  
"那就还是…申请对局…"  
调整好参数，塔矢行洋迅速回以"确认"，迫切的欲望隔着网络清晰地传达到佐为眼底。  
佐为依旧是执黑，双方按照之前的棋局摆子，画面进行到亮认输的那一手。

光的视线无法从盘面上移开。塔矢行洋兑现了他的诺言，下出了转折点的一手。  
咚咚…咚咚…光能清楚地听见自己胸腔中的跃动，与空气里的焦灼混合在一起，散发出令人不安的战栗。  
奇怪的是，背后灯所在的位置，传来了不和谐的声音。  
"诶？"  
光反射性地转身，看见灯用手捂住嘴，倚在墙上，大汗淋漓的样子。  
…不好…  
当光辨认出灯嘴角渗出的红色液体就是血无误时，他受到了空前严重的惊吓，一时大脑不能思考。  
"喂?！久原?你你你…振作一点啊！"  
连话都说不连贯，光颤抖着站起来。  
佐为望向灯的目光中，多了一丝疑惑，和恐惧。  
灯感到腹部传来无尽的绞痛，不同于以往任何疾病，那是一种恐怖的迷惘。  
剧痛由中腹扩展蔓延至全身。  
血…?  
他眯起眼，若有所思地在心底叹了口气。  
原来…这就是…代价?  
改变命运轨迹的代价?还是来到这里的代价?  
从一开始，天神大人就是在期骗自己吧。因为有心，所以不愿退缩，因为有心，所以学会疼痛，因为有心，所以渴望得到一切…是对自己贪婪的惩罚吗？  
执意让佐为与行洋之间的缘之线延长的自己，做了"违背规则"的事，所以付出代价吗？  
我可不要…输在这个地方！  
灯仿佛又看见了，昭在病床上的眼神，那眼神之中的坚毅和狠厉，正是对命运的宣战。  
我不会输的。

小久的话:  
放心放心，主角不会死的。。。。  
我的设定只是他体弱而已。  
以上。

四十九局 怏  
恍惚之间，红蓝交错的救护车的灯光拂过面颊。眼皮好沉，就像灌了铅一样，抬不起来，疼痛已得到缓解，灯只觉得浓浓倦意扑面而来。  
好想一睡不醒…但是那样是不行的吧…  
不行…  
灯还能感觉到外界的一切，他听见光急急忙忙地给地给灯的母亲打了电话，说他出事了，真是的，又要给他们添麻烦了啊…  
佐为期待已久的对局就这样被搅黄，灯有点愧疚。  
真是神奇，明明难受得要命，却第一个想起佐为的感受…  
偏执的个性很麻烦。固受的坚持往往是一味毒药。但是所谓的坚持，就是无法放弃的欲望，即使知道无益亦无可奈何。  
"辛苦你了，进藤君。"是母亲的声音，柔和而温润。  
"不…我什么忙都没帮到…"光紧张地回答。  
不知为何，这样的久原灯让光下意识地想要躲开。光隐约觉得，有些真相他非躲开不可。  
灯想睁开眼睛辨别状况，却无能为力。  
"医生说检查不出到底是哪里出了问题，我真的很担心…小灯那孩子，身体一直都不好，可是出来没有孱弱到吐血这地步…"  
母亲的声线有些颤抖。灯感到淡淡的同情和…愧疚。  
对不起…妈妈…  
如果不是我，您的孩子应该还生活得很健康快乐吧…如果不是因为我，这个世界原本应该—  
我恐怕，早就注意到了罢。体内渐渐消亡的生命力…  
可是，既然来到了这里，我就已经做好了牺牲一切的准备。  
赌上哪怕是性命那样重要的东西，也要改变佐为的命运…也要朝着领悟神之一手的道路，不断前行。  
灯的知觉在虚无中沉沦。

"突然中止了对局?sai吗？为什么?"  
听说塔矢行洋没能继续下完那盘棋，塔矢研究会的所有人都很诧异。行洋默默地端起茶来喝了一口。  
"塔矢老师也不知道吗…"  
"希望不是出了什么事才好…"  
亮隐隐约约有些担忧，阴霾的天空似乎预示着什么不详的未来。  
sai…  
能让一个棋士中止一局棋的事，一定不是小事，况且从他至今尚未向父亲做出解释这一点来看，sai多半是遭遇了意外事件。  
其实亮真的误会了光，他很想向塔矢行洋解释，无奈主动联系无异于自曝身份，实在太冒风险，只好先误会着了。  
与此同时，日本棋院。  
"啊…久原君缺席了吗？真少见呢。"阿福看着对面空荡荡的坐垫。  
灯一直以来都是考勤制度的奇迹，从未迟到早退，并且由于拼命三郎的学习劲头一度成为院生中的模范人物。  
"久原他说有急事今天请了假，别在意。"和谷解释道。  
"急事?"阿福觉得很奇怪，"他怎么了？"  
"我也不清楚，不过他没说多余的话，所以应该没什么大问题吧…八成是那小子又想溜达溜达跑去哪里玩了。"和谷倒完全不担心。  
"比起那个，你们准备得如何了，幼狮赛?"伊角叫停。  
"你下完了啊，伊角桑。"阿福开心地打招呼。  
"哦，伊角桑…我可是干劲十足哟！这回一定要好好加油啦！"和谷挥舞着他的手掌。  
"我也一样。"伊角眼神坚定地点点头，"凭我们几个的实力，赢下新初段应该是可能的，要相信自己。"  
"说得好。"和谷笑了笑，"去年我就赢过一个嘛…"  
可怜的川崎二段。  
"诶？…你是说久原同学吗？"拐角处传来老师的声音，似乎有点惊讶，他的对面是棋院的联络处主任。  
"是的，刚刚接到他母亲的电话，好像是因为身体原因住进医院，医生说要观察一个月…"主任叹气道，"真遗憾啊，他的潜力不错，要是身体不行的话想做职业棋士恐怕还是…"  
"哎?！"和谷震惊了，那家伙居然…病倒?  
"住院吗？大概不是小问题呢。"伊角记起了去年围棋嘉年华后灯的晕厥，神情严肃。  
"我们下课去看看他吧。"和谷提议道。  
由于实力相当，和谷一直把灯看做值得深交的对手，怎么可能不紧张。  
"嗯，我也一起去。"伊角赞同地点头。

镜头转换，爱新堂病院。  
和谷与伊角带着一袋苹果匆匆赶到灯的病房，和门上的名牌核对无误后，和谷打开了门。  
"打扰了…"和谷礼貌地说。  
两人探头进去，看见一个金色刘海的少年，坐在病床旁边。  
"诶？你们是…久原的朋友?"光疑惑地问。  
"啊，你是—那个进藤光吗？！"和谷一拍脑门，"去年的职业棋士考试预选赛上，我见过你几次的哦！你也认识久原?"  
"预选赛?"光心下大叫不好，那时其实是佐为下的棋，万一被揭穿—  
"他就是?"伊角也觉得光眼熟，报纸上报道过一次，只说光赢过仓田六段。那时仓田还是五段。  
—啊，小光，他们一定是院生。  
佐为已经猜到了这两人的身份。灯之前也确实和他们提起过，院生里有几个关系不错的朋友。  
[对了…]光想到了灯闲话时说到的院生若干。  
"呵呵…"光只得干笑。  
"所以，久原他到底怎么了?"和谷比较会抓重点。  
"我们也不知道。他妈妈去和医生详谈了，我只是在这段时间里帮忙照看一下他。"光摇摇头，说。  
"不…不知道…?"和谷无语了，那是什么回答啊。  
门口传来厚重的脚步声，待到三人注意到脚步声的临近，那人已经快步走了进来。  
"啊…"光看见那人的第一眼，就被他折服了。  
虽然是五月，却穿着厚厚的长衣，从头到脚全是黑的，黑色的帽子，黑色的丝巾，黑色的领带，黑色的衬衣，黑色的西装裤，黑色的皮鞋，再加上黑色的头发…  
—真是…奇特的造型，小光。  
连佐为都忍不住吐槽，可想而知这个人的着装是有多诡异。  
"您是…"光吞吞吐吐地问。  
"我是他父亲，久原正也。"简短而干净的自我介绍，配上低沉的嗓音，光觉得这男人有点可怕。  
"啊，您好！"和谷和伊角迅速反应过来，弯腰道。  
"你们都是这孩子的友人?"男人的语法古板而生涩，似乎与这个时代格格不入。  
而且，光还是第一次看见，有父亲叫自己的儿子"这孩子"而不是他的名字，好像，他们的关系并不亲密。  
灯从未在他面前提起过父亲，光一直以为灯的家庭很正常。  
"是。"光回答。  
"他母亲在哪里？"男人面无表情地看了病床上的灯一眼，转身问。  
"在医生的办公室…"光老老实实说。  
"谢谢。"男人离开房间前，意味深长地与光四目相对，而后，没有任何留恋地走远了。  
真是奇怪的人啊！光的常识不足以解释当前的状况。从那个人的一举一动来看，他应该不是很关心灯的身体，可是他明明是灯的父亲。  
"那个人…真的是久原的老爸?"和谷汗，"怎么看上去那么不和谐…"  
佐为一言不发地凝视着男人消失的方向，似在思索着什么。

次日晨。  
"我要参加幼狮赛。"  
灯清醒之后的第一句话，不是撒娇也不是恐慌，而是异常冷静的判断。  
母亲手里的苹果被她绷紧的指甲割开细密的小口，如同恸哭的眼睛。  
"小灯，那些待会儿再说。"她坚决地闭上眼睛。  
"我不会放弃职业棋士的道路，我只是想对您提前说明白…"  
灯好像能够理解卧病在床的昭的心情了，那样的无奈，那样的恐惧。  
"不行…幼狮赛只是一场比赛，今年过去明年还会有，但是生命只有一次。"母亲几乎是安慰地说，"我们无法查明病因，小灯，这可不是单纯的营养不良或者免疫力不足…万一，是罕见的绝症，你也要继续下棋耽搁治疗吗？"  
她本不想提起这个可能性，但是她不愿说谎。  
"正是因为无法查明病因才不需要浪费时间。"灯的眼瞳里闪烁着熊熊燃烧的果敢。  
"浪费时间?"母亲不悦道，"你知道你在说什么吗？！"  
"我知道。"出乎意料的，灯面色平静，甚至是过于冷漠。  
正是因为知道得太清楚，才不免彷徨。  
"…小…小灯…"  
"我说没事就是没事，就算硬拦着我，我也会去。"  
灯埋下头，避开母亲的目光。  
如果那是无可避免的命运，便更没有必要留在医院接受无用的治疗。  
"…我知道了。"母亲露出一个苦涩的笑，"你果然和你爸爸说的一样，坚持要出院啊。"  
"爸爸他…"灯抬起眼，几分不解。  
"那就明天回家吧，小灯。"母亲不再争辩什么，继续削苹果，"在那之前，你好好休息。"  
灯望着母亲的侧脸，突然有种说不出的难过。可是他不知道原因。  
"是…"  
灯乖乖躺回被子里，轻轻叹气。  
不能错过这次的幼狮赛，一旦因为身体的缘故缺过一次席，以后就一定会有第二次，第三次…  
自己的状况还没有糟糕到无法支撑基本的比赛的程度，灯觉得。  
进藤…如果是你的话，也会做出同样的选择吧…  
"失礼了。"  
清雅的音色，灯又是瞬间判断出声音的主人就是围棋贵公子塔矢亮。这样想着，亮已经出现在门口。  
"塔矢?"灯尽量扯出微笑，"你怎么来了？"  
亮看见灯的母亲，浅浅鞠躬，母亲对亮点点头，算是回礼。  
"你昨天没有去围棋会所。"亮走近几步，"所以我给你家打了电话。"  
"诶？该不会，你又白痴一样地等到了半夜吧？"灯怀疑地来回看亮的脸。  
"没那回事，只等到晚上九点我就打了电话。"  
亮说得理所当然，好像从下午四点等到九点是对不起灯一样。  
"…不说你了…"灯无力吐槽，"我明天就出院，害你担心了，对不住啊。"  
"别勉强了，棋士需要足够充沛的精力。你现在这样，去参加幼狮赛恐怕连一回战都熬不过。"亮的口吻并不严厉，灯却从中听出来了几分威吓的味道。  
"不要这么说嘛…塔矢…"  
灯可不想被这家伙的乌鸦嘴败了人品。  
"不过，如果你坚持要去的话，请保重身体。"亮突然松了口，让灯大感意外。  
"…嗯，那些我自然明白。"灯点点头。  
"其实我今天来，想确认一件事。"亮昂起头，直视着灯。  
"什么事？搞得神神秘秘的…"灯眨眼。  
亮停顿片刻，仿佛下了很大的决心，问："进藤昨天这个时候，是不是在网上下棋?"  
灯一愣。莫非亮已经察觉到了…光是在替佐为下棋?  
不行不行，不能这么早就被揭穿啊…  
"不是。"灯若无其事地说，"昨天他一直和我在一起，是他送我来的医院。"  
"那，下棋的人是你吗？久原。"亮的语气冷冽而强硬。  
"…"母亲完全不知道他们在说什么。  
"我?！怎么可能…"灯冷汗岑岑，半真半假地回答，"昨天我们一起看sai下棋，但是我突然晕倒，sai也很担心我的状况才中止那局棋的…"  
外界一直以为sai是光的老师，这样说应该可以蒙混过关吧…  
亮静默了半晌，才垂下眼。  
"罢了，等你想说的时候再说不迟。"  
"塔矢…"灯皱起眉。  
"我带来了妈妈做的寿司，要吃吗？"亮很快转移了话题，就像什么也没发生一样，"是特意为你准备的。"  
灯只好不再想那个问题，笑道："好。你妈妈的手艺我可是期待已久呢！"  
只要这样下去，哪怕这样下去，也足够。

小久的话:  
又刹不住车啦…  
怎么有种越写越长的感觉…  
佐为啊佐为啊佐为啊（碎碎念）…  
溜走。  
以上。

五十局  
连载五十局纪念…┏ (^ω^)=?  
终于五十章了！我可以激动一下吗…^O^  
从好久以前开始我就知道自己绝对不是写文学作品的料，所以一篇同人写到这么长真心不容易…O_o  
照这个趋势，大概本作已经写了一半，写得快的话接着不到两个月就能完结。π_π  
不过，现在突然有点舍不得的感觉…╭(╯ε╰)╮  
嘛，这些都不重要啦。灯君是我花费大量心血打造的主角，希望可以摆脱陪衬佐为亮光的命运…其实我自己在里面应该更接近于片桐昭和藤崎明的性格。-_-#  
所以…哈哈哈哈不剧透了。?﹏?  
接着码文。。⊙▽⊙

五十局 形与色

都说人间的四月天最是美好，人们往往忽视的五月风景却正在院生心目中留下了浓墨重彩的一笔。  
五月，幼狮赛终于来临。  
随着人潮走进比赛场地的灯，擦了一把额上的汗，微笑着，似乎在享受比赛紧张的气氛。当上院生以来，这样大规模的正式比赛还是第一次参加，体验与之前亦是大不相同。  
"久原，不要硬撑着。"和谷不安心地啰嗦道，"一旦有什么不舒服的地方马上叫我们，千万小心。"  
"啊，我知道，谢谢你们。不过，和谷这样好像老奶奶啊…"灯没心没肺地吐槽。  
确实，那个病只是偶尔发作，其他时候灯都很精神。  
佐为和行洋的对局，最后还是在昨天补回来了，灯在家里受母亲的监督进行休养，没有机会看他们的对局。  
光说，最后佐为赢了半目。  
又是半目，但这一次塔矢行洋是在序盘极度不利的条件下输掉的，实际对奕中到底谁输谁赢还很难说。也正因为如此，二人的战意愈加旺盛。如今，他们已经约好了每个月下一盘。  
没有人深入地追问sai的事，灯觉得很庆幸。  
光亦在稳步前进，现在的灯和他对奕，只需要让他二子就是极限。进步的不止光一个，在三日前，明明和筒井下出了一局和棋，这意味着明明已经迈出了围棋之路的一大步。  
都在前行…不论是谁。灯不甘示弱，在有限的时间里继续对亮奋起直追。  
今天的幼狮赛，是检验当院生以来五个月学习成果的好机会。  
"你就是我今天的对手久原灯吧？早上好。"迎面走来一个绅士般的青年， 黑色碎发，五官立体，灯记得在《围棋周刊》上见过他。  
"是同和立夏初段吧？您好。"灯作为后辈见礼道。  
"不用客气。听说你很得塔矢四冠王的赏识，今天的对奕我已经期待多时，还请好好努力。"立夏点头致意。  
好像没有大家说的那么奇怪，是个很正常的人。灯很疑惑。  
"您太夸张了。我没有那么厉害。"灯有些拘束。  
"同和，你又在干嘛啊？快点过来。"不远处的川崎不耐烦地训斥他。  
"讨厌了啦…人家还什么都没做呢，川崎君…"  
立夏的回答让灯瞬间石化。  
【同和立夏初段，去年的新初段之一，听闻他行棋诡异，变化多端，为人也神神秘秘，不易亲近…】  
原来流言不全是空穴来风。不过，说他不易亲近好像正好说反了…  
和谷走上前来拍拍僵在原地的灯，不怀好意地挤兑道："看来今天你的对手不简单啊。祝你好运，久原。"  
灯给他一记白眼："看来和谷先生已经对战胜川崎二段胸有成竹啊。"  
和谷一脸吃瘪的表情让灯异常解气。  
"大家安静！请迅速回到各自的位置上去，幼狮赛马上就要开始了！重复一遍…"  
大厅的喇叭不合时宜地响起，和谷连忙落荒而逃："回见了，久原！"  
"啊。"灯轻轻点头，坐在自己的名牌前。  
立夏又恢复了一本正经的表情，出现在自己对面，还装模作样地整理了一下领带。  
"咳嗯，你在看什么，久原君?"立夏见灯自始至终都瞅着他，不禁有点不寒而栗。  
"对不起，什么都没有…"灯尴尬地否认。  
这样莫名其妙的，幼狮赛一回战就拉开了序幕。双方按惯例打过招呼，便开始了比赛。灯执白子，立夏第一手下在十七之四小目，序盘一切正常，灯并不慌乱，面对立夏的压力始终从容不迫，把最近在塔矢研究会吸收的营养尽数发挥。  
"…嗯…"立夏握着下巴思考着。  
观战的芦原扫视盘面，左下角灯一手长加厚了地势，分投也很老练，不像小孩子的棋，当然，小亮除外。  
"他是新初段，如果我想成为职业棋士，能和他一较高下是必须具备的素质…"灯紧密地思考下到收官的可能性。  
到第35手，立夏小飞未成功牵制灯，局势有些模糊不清。  
"这个孩子…不普通。难怪塔矢名人会看上他…"立夏咬紧牙关，试图夺取中腹。  
"嗯?"灯果断断开黑子，联络白子。  
立夏发觉失利，不由烦躁起来。  
第71手，立夏补起左下角，却因此失去了右半边联络的机会。  
"这…"芦原看着第75手立夏在争抢右半边时犯了可怕的错误，汗颜地想，"未免太俗气了吧…"  
为什么会下在那种地方?灯也百思不得其解。  
立夏开始冒冷汗。原本预计灯要争右侧的断点而做出反应，却被冲动控制住了头脑，下出败着…  
第106手白长，立夏败局已定。  
灯放松下来，抬头看着他，微微一笑。立夏心知无力回天，只好投降。  
"我输了，你的棋很细致，真的哦。"立夏双手合十，道。  
"谢谢指教。"灯获胜的喜悦染红了面颊，让他看上去精神了许多，"同和君也不弱，能把我逼回秀策流的人可不多。"  
和秀策流拼细棋，大都占不到什么便宜，立夏一定是发现了这一点，才那样说的。  
"行了，输了就是输了，没什么可狡辩的。我们去看看其他人?"立夏果断起身，发出邀请，说实话他是个相当自来熟的人。  
"啊…好的…"灯转身，看见芦原的脸，猝不及防地大叫起来，"哇啊啊啊—芦原老师?！"  
芦原苦逼地叹气："为什么久原同学在我面前总是大惊小怪的，我会很难过的啊…"  
"对…对不起…"灯汗。  
"这一局你下得不错，继续努力吧，久原同学。"芦原给予他一个肯定的眼神，说。  
"…谢谢，芦原老师。"灯认真地点头，"不过，我要学的还会更多。"  
围棋的博大精深非同寻常，学习围棋就像喝海水，越喝越渴，越懂得越迷惑。正如海水饮之不尽一样，围棋的学问也浩瀚无垠。  
"喔，早上好，芦原四段。"立夏也客客气气地问候前辈。  
"早上好，同和君。当年我参加幼狮赛的时候，还和尚是院生的你对过局呢！真令人怀念啊…"芦原笑呵呵地看着立夏。  
"不过，那时我输给了芦原前辈，可真是记忆犹新…"立夏又披上了绅士的面具。  
这两人一番寒暄，灯瞥见一旁和谷的对局结束，连忙凑上去看个究竟。棋局已行至终局，棋子密密麻麻难分高下，灯仔细数了一遍，和谷似乎以极小的差距输掉了这一局。  
"…输了四目半，可惜了。"和谷瘫软在椅子上，唉声叹气。  
"别忘了你的对手是二段，和谷，能做到这样已经很了不起啦。"灯诚恳地安慰道。  
"你呢？一定是赢了吧？看你那表情…不要把喜怒哀乐全部挂在脸上啊…"和谷吐槽。  
"…有那么明显?"灯眨巴眨巴眼睛，无辜地问。  
"岂止是明显，简直是明目张胆！"和谷换了个坐姿，"伊角桑呢？"  
"不知道。"灯望见还在奋战的伊角慎一郎，感兴趣地提议，"走吧，去给伊角桑加加油。"  
他们穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，来到最边上伊角与另一个初段的对局场地，灯伸长了脖子，试图看清盘面情况。  
"啊，形势对半分…接下来就看谁更仔细了…"灯准确地抓住重点。  
伊角进入长考，显然是不想放弃胜利的机会。  
幼狮赛，他们所有人都在全力以赴，不仅是院生，低段棋士们也使出了浑身解数，以防在后辈面前丢脸。  
"只要攻入这个角，优势就会到我这边，可是万一被他守死，输的就是自己…"伊角集中精力全神贯注地分析。  
每个人，在棋盘前都是战士。  
战士的命题，是不胜则死。  
大家都是一样的，无法逃避。  
"如果先取这个角的话，下哪里最好呢？"灯也将自己转换成伊角想象着战斗的场景。  
"不如先断…"和谷暗想。  
"可是，这里不快点做活的话…"伊角也在纠结。

"不能失去先机！"他决意冒险一拼。  
最终，伊角以半目优势险胜对手，院生之中，仅有灯，伊角和越智三人晋级二回战。

小久的话：  
比预先想的写得更长，所以先分章节了…  
我四处奔波，写文什么的慢慢来吧。  
幼狮赛应该不是重头戏，但是缺少了又有点别扭，还是好好写啊…  
以上。

五十一局 虽败犹荣  
太阳升起来了，  
太阳落下去了，  
我们何时方能抵达遥远的彼岸呢？  
?同时，塔矢家。亮在自己的房间里打谱，一遍又一遍地回顾行洋与sai的交战，直到明子敲门进来。  
"小亮没有去看幼狮赛?"明子端着一盘水果，问，"你爸爸说过让你去看看的吧？"  
年轻棋士之中，有不少出类拔萃的佼佼者，行洋觉得亮有必要多熟悉熟悉他们的棋路，因为他们极有可能是亮未来的对手。  
"啊，是今天吗？"亮猛地睁大眼。  
"欸?是的，你该不会是还在回味棋局忘记了日期吧？"明子无奈地指指墙上的日历，说。  
亮这才着急起来，三步跨做两步奔向房门的位置："我走了，妈妈…"  
"不要太着急，路上小心！"明子对着渐渐远去的亮叮嘱道，"真是的…简直和你爸爸一样，除了围棋就不关心别的事…"  
亮面带红晕地离开家，匆匆乘电车赶到日本棋院会馆。  
久原也会参加这届比赛，自己没有任何理由不去。一路小跑到会馆内，和门口的天野先生打了招呼，便首先来到对局场地。  
"哦，这不是塔矢名人的儿子吗？"有眼尖的人瞬间认出亮。  
亮的相貌清秀，神情举止都有不符合儿童特色的成熟，总是给人留下深刻印象。  
"您好，川崎先生。"亮被人认出，只好停下来打招呼。  
"你来这里做什么？看比赛?"川崎似乎不怎么喜欢他，口吻也带了点火药味。  
"是的，不过我迟到了。请问现在已经进行到哪里了？"亮打探道。  
川崎挑挑眉："我们马上开始二回战。"  
亮模式化地说："这么说来，您晋级了，恭喜。"  
"塔矢?"  
灯从附近的拐角处冒出来，一眼就看见了在人群中显得鹤立鸡群的亮。  
"啊，久原，抱歉我来晚了。"亮这次的致歉听上去有感情得多，"你一定进入二回战了吧！"  
对于这个平日的棋友的信任是建立在对局中观察出的雄厚的基础之上的，但是这样随随便便说出来却让勉强晋级的川崎非常不爽。  
"嗯，赢得算顺利。"灯笑着回答。  
"加油。"亮很少说这样鼓励的话，灯一时竟有些不习惯。  
"我会的。"

至于为什么光没有来看这个重要的比赛嘛…他正在摆着一张苦瓜脸在街上游荡。  
是的，他迷路了！  
"真是的，明明去过好几次了怎么还会…迷路啊！！"光无力回天地揉头发。  
—小光，我说过你刚刚走错方向了啦…  
佐为争执道。  
"吵死了，我现在去问别人吧。"光走到街道边的店铺里，说。  
这是一家网络咖啡厅，之前光完全不知道它的存在。看见三谷的姐姐在咖啡厅里端水，光连忙热情地挥挥手。  
"三谷姐姐！"  
"诶，小光?你怎么来了？"三谷的姐姐觉得很惊讶，"要玩电脑吗？"  
"电脑…这里可以上网?"光灵机一动。  
—小光，你该不会是打算…  
佐为猜到了他的想法。  
"没错啊，这是一家网络咖啡厅嘛，你来的话，我可以自作主张算你便宜哦。"三谷的姐姐友好地微笑。  
[要和塔矢名人每个月下一次棋，老是在久原家也不太好，以后我们就来这里吧！佐为！]光开心地望着佐为的侧脸。  
—小光！这里有好多个叫做电脑的小盒子啊！真是神奇呢…  
佐为严肃地打岔。  
[…]光无语。  
"要不要现在就来试一试?"三谷的姐姐见他半天没动静，问。  
"啊…今天不行啦，以后我应该会来吧…不过三谷姐姐你知道日本棋院会馆怎么走吗？"

最后，绕得晕头转向的光成功抵达了他的初始目的地。  
一进门，光就发现他正好赶上午饭休息。  
"什么啊，进藤，你怎么现在才来?"灯正在吃参赛者的套餐，嘴里全是米饭。  
—因为他迷路啦！  
佐为没有任何心理负担地笑着坦白。  
"我…"光可不想丢脸，"那个无关紧要，你现在是什么状况?"  
"什么状况…你是说比赛吗？二回战我输掉了啦，败给了川崎二段。"灯的表情看上去很正常，不像难过的样子。  
"哦，这样啊…"光不会安慰人，只好坐在他旁边。  
—都怪你啦，小光！…我可是一盘棋都没看见啊！一盘都没有！  
佐为嚎啕大哭起来，光无奈至极地躲开。  
[没关系吧，他们下午还有三回战，虽然不是久原参加的，不过应该也很精彩就对了。]  
"你是…进藤君?"亮的声音突然出现，光吓得一蹦三尺高。  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊—"光缩向佐为的位置，"塔矢?！"  
灯面色如常地继续扒饭："给我适可而止，进藤。"  
"塔矢你怎么会在这里?"光无视了灯的话，结结巴巴地问亮。  
亮看上去很淡定："我是来看幼狮赛的啊。难道进藤君不是吗？"  
"呃…倒也是…"光找不出可以说的话。还好亮恰到好处地解围。  
"下个月的中学围棋大赛，请务必准时出席。"亮似乎是对光的迟到行径感到担忧。  
虽然他自己今天也迟到了。  
"我会的…"光只能点点头。他实在紧张得不知道该说些什么，在塔矢亮面前他总觉得莫名的不自在。  
"…"灯控制住自己插嘴吐槽的冲动。  
虽然灯败给了川崎二段，越智败给了伊角，但毕竟还有一个伊角闯入三回战，大家都觉得很神奇。据说去年伊角的战绩也非常惊人，他是棋院重点保护对象，冲击职业棋士的最佳种子选手。  
看完伊角的一局之后，灯对于伊角的遗憾之败感到不留遗憾，伊角确实是有实力的棋士。  
颁奖仪式似乎要在次日举行，灯和光告别了亮，走回家的方向。  
"今天你不去围棋会所和塔矢复盘?"光疑惑不已。  
"不去啦，今天下棋快累死了…话说你看见塔矢的时候还是那么紧张啊，真是出丑，进藤。"灯终于可以尽情挖苦。  
佐为乐呵呵地帮忙点头。  
"…啰嗦，我不就是想超过他吗？"光气鼓鼓地把双手围在胸前，"今天一定要先赢了你！久原！"  
"你哪次不是这么说的，进藤?"灯慢悠悠地回答。  
"…可恶…"光自知说不过他，仰头望天。  
—小光，现代的天空和我们那时候一样呢，虽然时间在改变，但是有好多东西是不变的哦！  
佐为顺着他的目光，微笑。  
[嗯…为什么突然说起这个?]光困惑地看着佐为。  
佐为放慢脚步：  
—所以，只要追逐不停止，围棋的快乐应该也是不变的吧。  
[围棋的快乐?]光尝试着理解佐为的话。  
—围棋的快乐就是对奕双方相互追赶的过程，我是那样想的，如果小光能一直追着塔矢亮的步伐，或许真的有一天，会达到和他相同的高度。  
佐为点点头。  
[…是这样吗…不过，光是相同还不够啦。我要超越他！超越！]  
光气势汹汹地举起手。  
"怎么了，进藤?"灯转过身，看着光独自手舞足蹈。  
"不…没什么…那就再见啦，久原，晚饭后记得过来找我们哦。"光挥手告别。  
灯这才发现他们已经走到了进藤家门口，美津子正笑吟吟地在等候着光。  
"嗯，不会忘记的。"灯也对他们挥手。  
不会忘记的…  
不会忘记的，我们的神之一手。

小久的话：  
最近（写这篇草稿的时候）玩棋魂的ngc游戏好开心啊…画面效果极好的，佐为附在我身上的设定也很有意思…大家没玩过的可以去试试。  
不要吐槽"因为打游戏所以更文变短了"这样的话啦。其实已经好长了的说～  
（某人比较懒）

五十二局 中学围棋大赛序章  
海王中学围棋社社长岸本薰在定期测验的总成绩从来没有跌出前三名之外。  
就算是比较不擅长的地理科至少也在前十名以内。  
乍看之下，他的体型十分削瘦，不过他在田径运动，特别是跳高项目上都维持着很不错的成绩。  
岸本的个性沉着冷静，不太会生气。应该说是他不知道该怎么生气。  
岸本不会因为别人而改变自己的言行举止，跟别人来往也不会依照自身喜恶，而是依据事情的对和错。  
在他这种行为模式之下，身边的人不是很冷静就是很沉着。大致说来，同年级的学生都对岸本抱持着尊敬的心态。  
岸本之所以会成为社长，也是因为全体社员一致推举的关系。  
"我想了很久，果然…还是做个了断比较好。"  
刚才一直和岸本下着棋的美和听到他低喃的声音。  
"岸本同学，你说什么？"  
美和因为棋石放回棋盒发出的声响而没听清楚岸本的话，所以他又问了一次。  
由于差不多到了该回家的时间，手脚比较快的人已经开始在收拾棋盘了。  
"大赛快到了，尹老师会发表选手名单，关于主将的人选—"  
岸本话说到这儿便打住了，他的眼神看向美和的身后。  
不用回头，美和也猜得到他在看谁。他看的应该就是一个人在那里解着诘棋的塔矢亮吧！  
对美和来说，不对，应该是对所有社员来说，进教室的第一件事就是先习惯性地确认塔矢亮在不在里面。  
"到了那时候，为了不让大家在发表时发生骚动，我和塔矢的实力相差多少应该要做个了断才是。"  
主将应该是具有最佳实力的人，在他之下依序是副将及三将。围棋社中主将的人选无庸置疑应该是岸本没错，不过这是在亮还没入社之前的状况。  
美和本来想要阻止正准备站起身的岸本。但是他也不知道该说什么才好，当他还在思考要挑什么话讲的时候，岸本已经站到塔矢亮前面了。  
"塔矢。"  
被叫到的亮好脾气地抬头："是。"  
其他社员也都拉长了耳朵仔细听着他们简短的对话。  
"我们来对弈吧！"  
岸本冷静地说道。与他相反，围棋部的绝大多数部员都一脸惊奇的表情。  
"岸本前辈…"  
"第一次的话，可以用互先吧。"  
不同于其他社员的声音撼动四周的气氛。  
"终于"、"果然"，几乎每个人心中都这么想着，只是当这个想法成真以后，却又不禁让人感到一阵寒意。  
岸本和塔矢两人都神态自若地展开了对弈。  
他们一如往常的态度反而更增添其他人的紧张感。  
岸本先下，清脆的棋声响起。亮也跟着他的速度迅速放子。  
两人的目光都专注在棋盘上，不需要对话。即便有什么话要说，在棋盘上进行也就够了。  
亮在棋盘的那一面看到了光的模样。  
再过不久就是围棋大赛了。  
从刚刚被尹老师叫去的时候开始，亮的心情激动地宛如涨潮一般，缓缓冲激着他的脚底。  
尹老师特别在名单公布之前让他看了叶濑中学的比赛报名表。  
亮的视线扫过报名表，当他看到其中一个栏位时忍不住倒抽了一口气。上面写着副将是由进藤光担任。  
"为什么只是副将…?"  
亮难掩惊讶，尹老师也是颇有同感。  
"根据作战方式不同，有的队伍不会按照实力高低来安排。"  
尹老师指了指主将的栏位。  
"我想那个叫三谷的同学恐怕是实力最差的一个。安排他担任主将，就表示他们一开始就放弃了主将战。"  
亮一直盯着报名表看。  
也就是说，如果筒井和光有信心一定会赢的话，那么主将就算是由初学者来担任也可以。  
亮开了口，他会的也只有那句话—  
"老师，请你安排我担任副将。"  
然而尹老师却栘开了视线。  
"老师！"  
"…的确，我想，能和进藤对抗的人也只有你…"  
尹老师断句的地方令人匪夷所思，但是对亮来说已经足够了，因为尹老师认同自己能够做为光的对手。  
"谢谢老师。"  
亮在行礼之后便走出了办公室。

镜头转回围棋部，亮与岸本的对奕。  
以注意力来说，亮并没有百分之百地专心，不过面对岸本这样的对手他并不觉得特别费神。  
棋局持续进行着，大概过了半个小时左右…  
一直盯着棋盘的岸本忽然问呼出一口气。  
"我输了。"  
岸本的投子就如他提出对弈的邀请般，突然，但很冷静。  
果然…社员们心里也这么想着，虽然也有人抱持着相反的意见，可是最终仍旧没有说出口，只是在教室里互相交换着眼神。  
"结果还是输了，是我的判断错误。"  
岸本平静地重新检视着棋局。  
"我们的实力差距很明显。"  
"你太客气了，你的棋力比我想像中的还要高明。"  
无论是赢的那方还是输的那方，双方皆十分平静。看起来就像在交换着早已经知道的答案一般。  
只有在最后，岸本才露出感叹似的低吟。  
"看来我放弃成为职业棋士是正确的。"岸本推了推镜框沉吟着。  
当教室里的人还为岸本与亮的对弈余波荡漾的时候，尹老师走了进来。  
"大家请听我说。"  
全体社员一齐挺身坐正。尹老师手里拿着的文件写了些什么，众人很容易就能猜到了。  
"下次的大赛即将到来，其他学校的申请书也都送来了。虽然有点晚，现在我来宣布这次比赛的名单。"  
社员们屏住呼吸，全身紧绷。  
"首先是男子组。主将…"  
一些人先将视线栘到岸本的睑上．  
但是下一刻，尹老师嘴里说出的名字并不是他。  
"塔矢亮。"  
社员们的脸上都露出了复杂的表情。有人觉得果然如此，也有人认为这也是没办法的事。如果是平常的话，大家都会很自然地露出恭喜或安慰的表情，可是今天大家却一脸复杂，沉默地坐着。  
"副将，三年级、岸本。三将，三年级、久野。"  
尹老师继续宣布剩下两位选手的名字。  
尹老师翻了翻文件，准备开始宣布女子组的名单。就在此时—  
"老师！"  
突如其来的声音划破空气。  
大伙儿的视线不约而同地望向声音的源头，塔矢亮正站在那里。  
"你不是答应要让我担任副将吗？"  
他的叫声不只透露着惊愕和不满，甚至还带点悲痛。  
想和光对奕，而加入海王围棋部的亮，有种上当受骗的错觉。虽然，他知道这样会让老师很为难，但是不论如何想与光一决高下的心情是不变的。  
"塔矢同学…"尹老师停顿片刻，似乎不忍心打击他。  
"只要这一次。"亮冷静但坚决地说，"进藤曾经战胜过职业的仓田五段！就算是我也不一定能赢…"  
尹老师无奈地点点头："这就是我安排你做主将的原因。"  
进藤光的实力实在太强，围棋部是一个集体，追求的是最后的胜利，与其让亮和光进行不一定会赢的赌博，不如让亮去主将席争取百分之百的胜利。  
这是围棋部的顾虑。  
然而亮却不能妥协。  
"对不起…说实话我加入海王围棋部就是为了和进藤对奕，如果…"亮仿佛在下什么决心，"如果不能让我和他对奕的话，我来到这里便没有任何意义！"  
部员们皆是一片震惊。这算什么，利用?  
"塔矢同学…"  
"只要这一次，比赛结束之后，我便退出围棋部。"  
亮严肃的眼神不像在开玩笑。  
如果灯在的话，一定会狠狠骂他一顿吧，不过亮不在乎。  
亮到底为什么会抱着几近疯狂的热情去追逐着进藤光，这点尹老师并不知道。但是当尹老师感受到亮的狂热时，他觉得说不定连亮自己也不清楚原因。  
浓厚的寂静笼罩着被夕阳染红的房间。  
经过长时间的沉默后，尹老师抬起头。  
"…我明白了。"  
亮全心全意期待着与光的对弈。  
既然如此，就算是社团，也不得不以他的选择为优先。  
"就由你担任副将吧。"  
尹老师静静地宣布着。  
镜头转换。  
叶濑中围棋部，正在特训的几人为灯的突然到来而异常欣喜。  
"久原同学?！"明明开心地迎上去，说，"你是来给我们讲棋的吗？"  
在几人之中，灯是最强的，至少目前。身为院生，他学习的知识更加系统，对局的经验也最多。  
"那么高兴干嘛，别忘了是我叫他来的。"光闷闷不乐地打岔。  
"好啦，谢谢你，小光。"明明也不恼，温和地笑着。  
"…明明…有句话我不知道该不该说…"光斜眼看着她。  
明明没想到他会来这么一句："诶？"  
"你最近好像变得很女人嘛…"光的话果然有爆点。  
"哈?"明明呆在原地。  
"呵呵呵呵…"灯意味不明地笑，"进藤你终于长大了—"  
"长大你个头啊！久原，快点和我大战一盘！我要杀得你中盘认输！"光愤怒起身。  
"现实点吧，先想想怎么应付塔矢才是你的工作。"灯一句话让光脸色大变。  
光现在和灯下棋都要接受二枚让子才有赢的机会，亮的实力又远在灯之上，根据不等式的传递性，光想在这次大赛里追上亮恐怕是痴人说梦。  
"…可恶…"  
"那么，藤崎小姐，我们先来下一局吧，我让四子。"灯转向期待的明明，说。  
"这盘下完了，就轮到我上！"筒井急切地举手，"然后还有三谷君，金子同学和津田同学…"  
说到三谷，灯感兴趣地扭头，橘黄色头发的不良少年正对他虎视眈眈。  
"哟，三谷，最近怎么样？"  
"与你无关。"三谷面无表情地盯着他，"不过这次我不会输得那么惨了。"  
灯微微一笑："我期待着。"  
佐为也笑着站在人群之中，享受五月绚烂的温暖。他纤长的手指握住折扇，目光里盈满了无尽的希望。  
一直前进…  
朝着那个，共同的地方。

小久的话：  
部分摘自横手小姐的棋魂小说版。

五十三局 开战  
今年叶濑中围棋部的参赛成员名单和灯想像的有些出入，主将是目前实力稍强于光的三谷，副将是已经超越筒井的光，而筒井这个部长只能委屈一下做三将。  
估计亮那边一定会千方百计弄到副将的位置吧。  
院生不能参赛真是浪费，灯别无他法，只好乖乖旁观。  
不过，这样交换排序之后，灯也开始隐隐期待着光能下出一局高水平的棋局。平时与光对奕，灯能很明显地感觉到光巨大的潜力，无限的爆发力。  
围棋，说起来，其实有时一手就能天翻地覆。因此灯做出的判断是，光对上亮，说不定有一点点获胜的机会，尽管很渺茫。  
"今天是周日，不去院生训练没关系吗？"母亲听说他要去看中学围棋大赛时，皱着眉头问。  
"没问题，今天我对阿福，去不去都影响不大啦。"  
灯嘴里刁着一块面包，回答。福井雄太几乎从来都没有赢过灯，翘掉也不要紧。比起那个，去年没有看见大赛里佐为下的棋已经有点遗憾了，要是今年光亮对局也被他活生生地错过未免太可惜。  
"再喝一杯牛奶？"母亲见劝他不动，便也不再纠缠这个话题。  
"不…不用了，我得走了。"  
告别了家人，灯搭上前往海王中学的电车，没想到正好遇见了同一条路线的亮。  
"久原？"亮看上去元气十足，想必已做好万全准备迎战光。  
只是不知道他不能和佐为下棋会不会有点难过。  
"早上好，塔矢。"灯笑着问好，"好好加油。"  
"嗯。正巧今天sai也有事抽不出空，爸爸和他的对局推迟到来周。"亮点点头。  
自从四月的对奕后，佐为和塔矢行洋约好的每月一战正好与今天光的比赛冲突，因而只能先顾及光的中学大赛。  
"是啊，呵呵呵…"灯干巴巴地笑道。  
"这世上怎么会有这么巧的事呢？"亮突然眯起眼，"而且还是两次。"  
糟糕—  
"无巧不成书。"灯维持脸上的僵硬微笑。  
"…放心，我不会追问sai的事，直到你愿意告诉我，不是已经说过了么。"亮和气地绕过敏感话题，心里却暗暗揣测，光与sai果然有密不可分的联系。  
灯心想这下可遭了越描越黑啊口胡…  
"你身体怎么样了？"亮适时地换了个话题。  
"啊，多谢关心，本来就不严重，我感觉好着呢！"  
天天被母亲强迫着吃一大堆食物，被光扯去踢足球美曰其名强身健体，灯觉得自己的身体快要朝健美师方向发展了。  
（肌肉男版灯微微一笑）  
"是吗…那就好。"亮轻轻点头。  
与此同时，光紧张地和佐为一起做体操，喊着一二三四的节拍防止自己一想起接下来的大赛就大脑充血神经失常。  
"你在做什么啊，进藤君？"  
路过的几个同学好奇地看着他独自做出奇怪的举动。  
"…"丢脸了，光汗。  
"啊，今天不是有个围棋大赛吗？"其中一个同学伸手说。  
自从叶濑中围棋部曾经战胜海王中围棋部的消息从篮球部传遍学校之后，几乎所有人都知道了中学围棋大赛的存在，传得神乎其神，光觉得很欣慰。  
当初遇到筒井时被将棋部打败的感觉一下子消失殆尽。  
他当然不知道这是灯的宣传杰作。  
"啊，是的。"光笑得像小狗。  
"替我们宰了海王哦！这次也！谁让他们一直那么嚣张，好像成绩好就很了不起一样！"  
"…我尽量…"光再汗。  
—上次是我下的啦，这次换小光，小光你压力山大哟。  
佐为笑呵呵地开玩笑。  
[我才不会输呢！]光濒临暴走。  
"小光！再不快点就会迟到啦！"等候多时的明明回头叫他，光这才如梦初醒地加快脚步。  
"我知道了，马上就来！"  
就这样， 在正门的旁边立着『第四次北区中学夏季围棋比赛』的看板，光和明明一起抵达海王中。  
黑色的文字在初夏强烈的阳光照射之下显得有些刺眼。  
当光和筒井汇合走进比赛会场，也就是海王中学围棋社的教室时，已经有好几间学校到了。会场四周充满着正借着对弈暖身，或是研究着赛程的队伍。  
—哇！让我想起上次的大赛耶！  
佐为的声音带着激动。  
他先是满脸通红地看了看四周，然后对着光露出讨好的眼神。  
[不行。]  
—我什么都还没说耶…  
[我早就知道你在想些什么了！]  
—小光！今天啊…我也想下一局耶—  
佐为整个人凑向光。  
[不行、不行，我很期待这次的大赛呢，再说你实在太强了，任何人一看就会露出马脚吧！]  
光毫不留情地拒绝他。  
—可是…  
佐为再次开展卖萌攻势。光再次妥协。  
[我会让你在别的地方对弈的。]  
—你保证？  
佐为咕哝了一下，痴痴地盯着光。  
[我知道你今天因为我的缘故不能和塔矢名人对局很不满，不过我们不是已经转告他下周再战吗？安心啦。]

光随口敷衍佐为，然后在筒井的面前坐了下来。他也想像其他学校的社员一样，在正式比赛之前先下一局。  
相对于活力十足的光，筒井却显得有些没精神。  
光猜想简井可能是太紧张了，所以没有开口问他。在这种情况下如果开口询问，担心的那一方反而比较失礼。  
正好有人刚踏进会场，那人就是三谷。光连忙举起手，三谷则踏着有点慵懒的脚步走了过去。他一脸嘲讽地环视着会场。  
"筒井前辈！三谷君！明明！进藤君！"  
原来是津田从走廊边探出了头。因为找到了自己的队伍，所以她笑着靠过来，身后还跟着微笑的排球大姐金子正子。  
"啊，你们也来啦，女子组的比赛也请好好加油！"筒井作为部长，说些该说的话也是必不可少的。  
"嗯，虽然我很弱，不过我会加油的。"津田细声细气地回答，脸上洋溢着光彩。  
当光开始整理着棋子的时候，他注意到有人站在他的前面。  
"你…是叶濑中学的进藤吧。"  
那是一张从未看过的脸，不过对方却一直盯着光的脸瞧，好像在看外星人。  
"干嘛啦？"  
当他感到奇怪并忸忸怩怩动着的时候，对方"哦"了一声便走掉了。  
光缩了缩身子，听到从别的角落小声传来自己的名字。  
他吃了一惊，朝那里看过去，原来是某个参赛学校的领队老师。  
"进藤光吗，上次的大赛，他还赢了海王呢，棋力高超，看到的人都很佩服喔！"  
而且听说那时他只是小学六年级的学生后，"哇"的一阵赞叹声传了过来。  
这让光想要立刻就这么消失在现场。  
光作梦也没想到自己竟然会这么出名，何况他们讨论的那个人其实是佐为而不是自己。  
[真伤脑筋。]  
—用不着伤脑筋。  
佐为鼓励着他。  
—你只要尽全力就好。  
[你说的对，尽全力，尽全力…但是…还是好紧张…]  
光回想起早上从前门进来时的心情。  
要用自己的力量下棋、要问心无愧地下棋，因此他必须使出全力。  
光握着拳，再次感受到一阵灼热感从胸口涌了上来。  
[我要使出全力，先打败一回战的三将！]  
光呼吸变得急促，内心勾勒着绚烂的未来。  
—有那么简单吗？对方也会拿出全力来对付你耶。  
[…你到底是在鼓励我还是来吐我槽的啊？]  
—当然是在鼓励你呀！可是…  
全力以赴和获胜根本是两码子事。看到认为只要努力就会赢的光，让佐为很担心。  
确实，如今的光和半年前的光是天壤之别，然而对付塔矢亮那样等级的高手，并不是空有气势便能获胜的。  
[我的目标是海王，绝对不能在一回战就输了！二回战碰上海王，只要使出全力，或许能够…]  
光又展开灿烂的表情了．  
—海王的副将同样会拿出全力来迎战呢…  
不过光完全没在听。双脚不停打着拍子，脸上充满了笑容。  
"啊—好期待和海王比赛喔，不知道海王的副将是谁？"  
因为心情太过愉悦，所以光并没有发现自己把心里想的事给说了出来。  
"是我。"  
有一个人出来回答了光的问题。声音熟悉而决绝。  
脚步声在光的身旁停住了。  
光回过头去。  
亮正站在那里。  
"塔矢？你真的为了和我对奕…屈居副将？"  
光半信半疑地站起身来。觉得难以置信的光不停挥舞着双手，亮则是直直凝视着他。  
终于，亮平静地开口道：  
"我可不是随随便便对你约战，差不多该让我看看你的真实实力了吧，进藤！"  
光呼吸一窒。  
真实实力…这家伙…  
亮的视线灼热地停在光身上，不曾移开。  
亮是为了追赶佐为，所以才站在这个地方。不是光，是佐为。  
光又何尝不是一直在追逐着佐为的背影呢？  
"…我总算来到了这里。"  
亮宛如呢喃般轻声说道，因为他用了全身的力气去压抑自己激动的情绪。  
"诶？"光感到莫名其妙。  
"没什么…今天我只想看见一个真正的进藤光，我要说的就是这些。赛场上见。"  
亮未等光做出回应，就抽身离去。  
突然—  
"塔矢？进藤？"  
是灯的声音，两人望向右侧，灯正面带微笑地走近他们。  
"久原…"  
"久原！"  
两人的异口同声让灯不禁哑然失笑。  
"怎么，你们已经开始场外对峙了不成？"灯打趣道，"我今天可是翘掉院生课跑来看你们比赛的，感谢我吧。"  
"谁要感谢你了！嫌麻烦就快点滚回去！"光不爽地甩出一句。  
"…"被光吓到的亮。  
"明明她们呢？"灯环顾四周，问。  
"她们的比赛场地在那边，你应该只能看一组吧，隔得太远。"光随手指指远处。  
"我明白了。"  
几人还欲交谈，比赛开始的广播阻拦了事态的进一步发展，大家只好都回到比赛席，准备对奕。

部分摘自棋魂小说版。

五十四局 一回战  
参加围棋比赛的队伍中，男子组有八所学校，连赢三场的学校就是冠军。除了海王中学以外，其他学校的水准都很平均。而且因为新学期的关系，参赛的成员都是新面孔，会场也充满了清新而紧张的气氛。  
审判长还有工作人员朝着正门站着，说着开场的宣言。  
令人遗憾的是，这次的审判长并不是上次勉励过光他们的那一位，不过这点并没有影响到光他们的斗志。  
当男子组第一回战的名单宣布之后，参赛者便开始移动。  
叶濑中学的对手是岩名中学，两校是第一次交手。  
由主将猜棋后，结果是由三谷执白子，副将光执黑子，而三将筒井执白子．  
六个人端正坐姿，互相在口头上行了礼。  
先行的黑棋被放在棋盘上，计时器的按钮按下后声音响起，对局正式开始了。  
灯一直深沉地思考着什么，用手托着下巴，静静地看着眼前的比赛。  
三谷从一开始便积极地进攻。他激烈迅速的手法让人有种在下快棋的感觉，进而掌控了整个棋局。  
对手的表情顿时僵了僵。他被三谷的速度所影响，所以犯下了失误。但是当他的手离开棋子后，便不可能再重下了。  
三谷并没有特别留意。对方下错子正在他意料之中，何况就算对方没下错，他也有把握可以靠实力赢他。  
每当三谷在棋盘上下一步棋时，就再次肯定了一件事，那就是自己真的很厉害。  
他要让那个装模作样的海王主将知道到底谁比较强。  
三谷聚精会神，声音清脆地放下棋子，然后立刻按下计时器的按钮。  
对手心里一惊，神色僵硬，然后肩膀缩了缩。接着他盯着棋盘，双肩垮了下来。  
岩名中学的主将投子认输了。  
对局才开始不到十五分钟而已。  
"我去看海王对弈。"  
三谷无视于正一脸惊讶地盯着他看的筒井，他收好棋子后站了起来。  
目前为止，还没有其他组结束对局。下棋声和略带保留的清嗓咳嗽声此起彼落地响着，三谷找到了岸本。  
他对岸本的对手一点兴趣也没有。他只是想看看岸本的下棋风格还有棋力而已。  
三谷站在岸本的身后。  
不知道岸本有没有发觉到三谷的存在，但他依然神色自若地放着黑子。  
盯着棋局看的三谷，额头上渗出薄汗。  
白子所有的地都被断了连结，一路被逼迫、阻隔。相反的，黑子的地却很牢固，毫无破绽。  
这跟三谷目前为止看到的棋完全不同。  
在围棋会馆里，大叔们所下的棋都是一路紧迫盯人，穷追猛打的进攻型。  
但是岸本的棋却充满了理性，毫无多余的棋子，所以整体带着一种严整的美感。  
这不得不让曾经看不起社团活动的三谷感到有点后悔，国中围棋社团的水准比他想像中的要高出许多。  
"…我输了。"  
没多久，岸本的对手便一脸疲惫地投降了。胜负从这盘棋一开始就决定了。  
"谢谢指教。"  
岸本用沉稳的语气回了礼。接着他便转过身来。  
"有值得你参考的地方吗？叶濑的三谷？"  
原来岸本早已注意到三谷的存在。  
岸本明明早就发现三谷了，可是却装作没注意到的样子，故意让三谷看他下棋。  
三谷咬紧牙关，拼命压制住心里感到莫名屈辱的情绪。  
岸本的话分明就是强者对弱者的怜悯口气，会跟自己握手也只是出自于表面的礼貌而已。  
其实他心里根本不把自己放在眼里。  
三谷从岸本亲切的语气中领悟到这一点。  
他默默地折回原位，不用回头看也知道岸本绝不可能目送自己离开。  
三谷回到位子后，便去看了看筒井和光的状况。  
一眼看去就知道两人都在艰难作战。  
"情况不容乐观啊。"灯见三谷走过来，和他讨论道。  
筒井的实力做三将倒是绰绰有余，只是光的副将战与对手平分秋色，谁输谁赢还难说。  
"…"三谷看着这个曾经赢过他一次的光，心里希望他赢又不希望他赢的感情夹杂在一起。  
不过再怎么说他们也是叶濑中代表，共同作战是他们的职责。  
光舔了舔上唇，觉得喉咙很干。  
他知道局面对他有点不利。光思考很久之后才放下棋子，可是对方却还是赢了他一、两子，对方已经先猜到光的棋步了。  
光没有自信地放完棋子，然后按下计时器的按钮。  
他知道自己受到压制，他也知道自己必须做些什么，可是…  
—小光…？  
佐为骚动不安地动了动身体。他似乎很想说些什么话，可是却拼命地压抑住自己，这点光也察觉到了。  
再这样下去他会以极小的差距输掉的，焦虑像棉被一般将光紧紧包住。  
他瞄了瞄岩名中学的副将，对方似乎也将光的表情尽收眼底。  
"进藤，如果连他都解决不了，就别想着打败塔矢，这种货色我只要五分钟就能解决！"  
灯斜眼插嘴道。其实他不可能五分钟就击败岩名中学的副将，只是这样说可以给对方一些压力，顺便刺激刺激苦战的光。  
"你…"岩名中学的副将像看疯子一样看着他。  
"啰嗦，再给我五分钟我也能解决他！"  
光仔细搜寻着对方的断点，一定要找出一个可以进攻的地方。  
光举起手腕，清脆地放下棋子。  
佐为盯着光的棋，眼睛眯了眯。  
这是一步好棋，原本以为在对方的攻势下光的棋变弱了，但是却不是这么回事。  
佐为转动目光，看着集中精神下棋的筒井，还有好像正冷静地思考与海王的作战方法的三谷。  
三人冷静的斗志让佐为的头发飘了飘。  
—这些孩子们，改变得真多啊…  
佐为安心地叹了口气，被他们三个所散发出来的气势给压制住的，不仅仅是岩名中学的学生而已。  
光一改原先软弱的防守模样，转变成凌厉的进攻气势。  
—光也成长了许多。  
佐为抬起头，缓缓地转过身去。  
—然而成长的人不是只有光而已。  
佐为的视线停在亮身上。  
—塔矢也同样…  
佐为的目光变得凌厉起来。他有一段时间没看见亮下棋了。  
从亮的模样看起来，他从未厌倦或懈怠，佐为已经可以预见到亮朝着神乎其技的目标精进的那一天。  
筒井专注地数着地，绝对不容许任何差错。  
他们互相数着对方的地。当筒井从对方口里听到自己的地时，不由得握起拳头往胸前挥了挥。筒井以16目半之差赢了这局。  
筒井紧张的情绪顿时解除了。  
同时，受到灯刺激的光也怒气冲冲地赢下了一局。  
他们以全胜的成绩赢得了一回战，这真是令人出乎意料的绝佳开始。  
佐为面带微笑地望着三人，然后再次将目光转向亮。  
会场内几乎所有的棋局都结束了，只剩下几组还在持续进行着。在一片嘈杂声中，亮端正地面对着棋盘。  
对方下棋的计时器时间慢慢地过去，最后对方终于小声地宣布认输。  
"谢谢指教。"  
亮有礼貌地垂头示意。当他正在收拾棋盘时，一只手放在他的肩膀上。亮抬起头一看，原来是尹老师。  
"你的每一手棋都下得很慢呢！"  
亮将手边的棋子一颗一颗地放回棋盒里。  
"…因为我想让自己冷静一下…"  
"叶濑以3比O获胜了。"尹老师不用问也看得出来为什么亮想要让自己冷静下来。  
"老师有看到进藤光的对局吗？他下得怎么样？"  
亮不禁站了起来。  
亮从上次的围棋比赛后，就一直没看过光下棋。他也跟自己一样，持续地在进步吗？或是变得比自己更厉害了呢？亮想从尹老师的口中知道他的变化。  
但是尹老师却偏过头，一时语塞。  
"尹…老师？"  
"…你对弈过就知道了。"  
老师含糊的回答，看起来像是嘴里含着什么苦涩的东西一样。  
亮原本想再问尹老师一次，不过在他问出口之前，尹老师却已经转过身去了。当亮站起身想要追上去时，却有人唤住自己。  
"塔矢，你不吃午餐吗？"原来是日高。  
海王中学的社员聚集在一起要去吃饭，他们正准备离开会场。  
"我不吃。"  
亮拒绝邀约，留在位子上。  
日高瞬间犹豫了一下，不过岸本在她耳旁说了几句话以后，她便一起走出去了。  
会场里加上亮只剩下不到十人。  
—塔矢不吃午餐耶。  
佐为显得有点担心。  
光也看到亮拒绝别人的邀约，一个人坐在那里。他把视线从亮的身上移开。  
"我等一下去陪陪他，这里就交给你了，进藤。"灯神色复杂地拍拍光的肩。  
"嗯，你去吧。"  
"小光不吃便当？"明明举起她亲手做的便当，问。  
"不必了。"

光丢下惊讶的小明走出会场。一向以吃货自居的光的食欲竟然奇妙地消失了。  
灯无奈地摇摇头："不用白费力气，藤崎小姐。说起来，你们战况如何？"  
"啊，我们吗？"明明瞬间脸红，"金子桑赢了，不过我和津田都…"  
灯善解人意地笑道："没关系，明年一定可以获胜。"  
棋艺的进步是一点一滴积累起来的，实战的经验也不会凭空出现，似乎，某些时候，一定的失败是胜利的前提条件。  
在灯初学围棋时，经历了无数次的惨败，惨败之后不同于其它人的逃避和迷茫，他选择了在伤疤上撒盐，不断迫使自己前进。  
所以他相信，明明她们只要有决心和适当的运气，便迟早会获得胜利。

五十五局 你来下棋吧  
镜头转换。  
二回战—也就是准决赛，将在中场休息过后的下午一点开始。  
在开始之前可以吃中餐或是闲聊，全看自己的喜好。  
虽然有特别准备休息室，不过还是有很多人选择在外面用餐。海王中学的校地很宽广，校舍间的距离也很宽，中庭里面有通风良好的凉亭以及长椅。  
光决定到处绕一绕。  
一直待在会场好像只会更郁闷，而且光是看着别人用餐也很无聊。  
—小光，刚才的大逆转实在太棒了。  
[嗯。]光点点头，[不过久原那小子真是有够欠扁的…]  
—可是下一场对塔矢亮，你真的做好准备了？  
估算一下，赢的机会大概是半成左右。  
[没有时间再准备什么了吧！]  
光故意大声地叹了一口气。  
"我要亲自下棋。"光坚定地说道。  
佐为则微微地往后退。  
—你用不着刻意说…  
"我也知道啊…"  
虽然光也知道佐为不可能会在这个时候说出他想要下棋的话，但是光还是想先说好。他觉得只要说出口就更能确定这件事。  
等着我，绝对会超越你的！塔矢！  
[虽然塔矢很想和你下棋，我才管不了那么多！叶濑中学的队员是筒井学长、三谷和我。]  
光自己一个人点着头。  
[和佐为无关！]  
—好无情喔…  
佐为被光的话给刺伤了，眼泪扑簌簌地掉了下来。  
[我说要自己下就要自己下。]光态度十分强硬。  
—知道了啦…  
佐为垮下肩膀点点头。  
光叹了一口气，然后整个人放松地靠在走廊穿堂的栏杆上。  
[要是塔矢能在我变得更强之后再出现就好了。]  
老实说，光实在开心不起来，总觉得有点不甘心。  
[为什么会在这个时候碰面呢？]  
当光又想再次长叹一口气时，佐为用扇子挡住了光的嘴巴。  
—小光，你看那里，  
光看了过去，发现在穿堂前面的柱子旁有人影。  
他们穿着海王中学的制服，原来是岸本和日高。  
看样子他们似乎已经用完餐了。两个人单独在一起不晓得正说些什么，不过现在光如果被他们两个发现的话，一定会觉得光在偷看。  
所以光立刻决定离开那边。  
"塔矢要退社？真的吗？"  
听到日高的声音，光反射性地弯下腰。他缩着身子仔细地听着。  
"嗯，是昨天的事。尹老师已经接受了他退社的申请书了。"  
光睁大双眼。  
光的视线对上佐为，佐为也朝他点了点头。  
光半蹲着慢慢靠近那两人。  
"难道你要说是因为塔矢被人欺负的关系吗？应该不是吧。"  
听到这里光差点叫了出来，但他连忙用手捂住嘴巴。  
"在社团里，塔矢的确是很突兀的存在，可是…被欺负是真的吗？"  
光从柱子的角落偷偷地探出头来听个仔细。  
光看到日高正在点头。  
"没错。那些人可能是想让塔矢丢脸，或是想把他赶出围棋部。"  
"伊藤吗？"  
"还有小岛和奥村。"  
日高开始解释盲棋事件的始末。  
光就不用说了，连岸本也是第一次听到这件事。  
岸本知道塔矢跟其他社员相处不是很融洽，不过却不知道原来他们之间发生过这样的纠纷。身为社长的自己却没有多加留意这类事态，让岸本感到很羞愧。  
"我刚好走进教室，阻止了那场对弈。"  
日高将目光投向中庭。  
她本来也不打算说出来的。事发后，日高曾将事情的经过简单地向尹老师报告过，所以她觉得不应该由自己跟岸本提起这件事。  
无论是什么状况，单凭印象告知别人，会让人容易有坏的联想，这也绝对不是件好事。  
而且事情的焦点又在塔矢亮的身上，让她的顾虑又更多了。  
日高耸耸肩，再次开口道：  
"不过，无论塔矢被整到多丢脸，我想他也不会退出围棋社。"  
"我想也是。"  
岸本推了推镜框。  
"他这么做都是为了那个进藤光，真不明白他在想些什么。"  
光听到这里，觉得胸口仿佛被灌铅一般地沉重。  
"今天的大赛，他甚至不惜违抗老师，一定要担任跟进藤相同的副将，甚至还附加今天之后就会退出社团的条件。"  
光偷偷看了一眼佐为的表情。  
佐为注意到光的视线，于是将脸转向光，不过光又立刻转开目光。  
"明知道自己这么做很任性，但我想塔矢一定很痛苦。即使如此，他还是坚持要跟进藤光对弈。听说进藤光曾经战胜过一个很有名的五段，但是就算那样也不必…"  
不知道亮对光和sai的关系的猜想的岸本自然搞不明白为什么亮非得跟光对奕。  
那天，岸本被尹老师单独叫过去，尹老师告诉岸本，将由他担任主将。  
岸本问尹老师原因，没想到老师竟意外干脆地把事情的始末都说了出来。  
也许尹老师觉得就算随口敷衍岸本，不了解事情真相的岸本可能也不会接受这个结果吧。这个做法是正确的。  
因为要是岸本知道原因之后，就没有理由拒绝担任主将。  
"不过，要是塔矢离开围棋社，社团就会平静下来。"  
看到岸本一副少年老成的模样，日高的表情放松戏来，取笑的目光落在岸本身上。  
"岸本你嘴上这么说—"  
日高用手肘顶了顶岸本。  
"其实很遗憾吧？最想和他对弈的就是你嘛。"  
退出院生实属无奈，岸本从未放弃过自己的围棋，遇见高手时也总是忍不住想与之切磋技艺，这很正常。  
"不，其实上次的那一局就让我很满足了。"  
两人的对话似乎就到此打住了，他们的脚步声也离光愈来愈远。  
微风轻轻吹过。  
风吹拂过光的脸颊，他在阶梯上坐了下来。  
[被欺负啊…]  
光作梦都没想到亮竟然会被人欺负。  
他翻过身，云层看起来好像往更高处移动的感觉。  
[这也难怪，谁教他只想到自己。]  
—可是塔矢不是个讨人厌的孩子啊。  
佐为一脸忿忿不平地晃着光的肩膀。  
—我想被欺负的原因，八成是因为他很受女孩子欢迎吧。  
[所以说，就是他太引入注目才不好啊，那家伙就是那样，根本不管旁边的人。]  
—他哪里不好了！本来就是欺负人的人不对。  
[跟你这种人谈教育直一是没完没了。]  
光又继续说着，阻止佐为发言。  
[不管怎样，既然都被欺负了，早点退出社团不就没事了？]  
—都是小光你和他约好大赛上对奕，他才会加入围棋部啊！  
佐为在光耳边放声大喊。  
[啊…好啦好啦！]  
光用手捣住耳朵，敷衍地点着头。  
他还以为佐为会继续说下去，可是佐为却突然沉默了。  
光觉得很奇怪，于是看向佐为，只见佐为一脸悲伤地凝视着远方。  
—他明明是足以担任主将的人才，却低头要求担任副将。  
光也跟着望向佐为目光停驻的方向，点了点头。刺眼的雷云出现在视线的彼端。  
[一般人根本不会这么做…]  
光双手托腮沉思着。接着叹了一口气。  
操场那端传来似乎是运动社团进行活动的声音。现在明明这么热，他们还真是辛苦啊，光脑海里忽然闪过这个想法。  
光和佐为陷入了长长的沉默，两人都眺望着天空。  
[他的脑子里只想着你的事情。]  
光说完后，便觉得胸口轻轻抽痛了一下。  
佐为没有回答。  
在阳光的照射下，佐为没有影子。光明明就感受到佐为就在自己身旁，但是他将目光栘到自己的脚下，那边只有自己的影子而已，这一瞬间，光真切地体会到他与佐为之间的不同。  
云层飘过，盖住影子。  
光凝视着自己渐渐变淡，最后终于完全消失的影子。  
[佐为…]  
听到光的声音，佐为的身体动了动。  
[由你来下棋吧。]  
佐为什么也没说。  
光也不看佐为。  
光感受到身旁的气息变得柔和，也听到了佐为溢出的叹息声。  
—这样好吗？你不是再三强调要自己下吗？  
[佐为，你来下吧。快答应我，在我后悔之前。]  
光又用力地说了一次。  
佐为并没有当场答应。  
因为光的口气带着一点不甘心。佐为知道光的心情，所以也没办法开心地点头说好

有一个人影从校舍那里跑了过来，原来是明明。  
"小光，原来你在这里啊！"  
明明把用布巾包着的便当递给光。  
"二回战快开始了，你至少也吃几口便当吧？"  
"大赛结束之后我再吃。"  
老实说，他现在根本什么也吃不下。  
"你要去好好加油啊！不要因为肚子饿输棋哦！"  
小明小小地做出一个胜利的姿势，并没有注意到光复杂的神色。  
"久原还在陪塔矢？"  
"嗯，他们在对奕，看上去一点都不累啊，那群精力旺盛的家伙。"  
"是吗…"  
"我们也快回去吧，要赶不上了。"  
明明催促着，可是光却完全没有要站起来的意思。  
—小光…？  
[佐为，我说过了，由你来下棋。]  
光慢吞吞地站起身来，将手插在口袋里。  
[他的干劲可不是闹着玩的。]  
他弓起身，走下楼梯。在下面等他的小明，脸上露出"你怎么了"的表情。  
[你要是一直在意我，小心输给塔矢哦！]  
佐为凝视着光的背影。  
—没错。  
佐为当场吸了一口气。让人情绪紧绷的时刻终于来临了。  
—我必须小心谨慎地迎战才行。  
佐为像是对自己说话一样，接着便追上了光的背影。

小久的话：  
因为大部分是原作的没什么改写所以下章很长，算是弥补我偷懒的过错。。。  
溜走。

五十六局 惊人  
赛场内，海王中学的席位上坐着一个身穿叶濑中黑色校服的不速之客，让不少海王学生为之侧目。  
"他们都在盯着你看耶。"偏偏当事人完全搭错筋地丝毫没有意识到自己的突兀处境。  
亮无奈地放下手中的棋子："他们看的是你，久原。"  
"吓？"灯迟钝地反问，"为什么？"  
"你跑来海王的位置实在很欠考虑，这样会让他们觉得你在打探我们的虚实。"亮继续棋盘上的战斗，一手长。  
"我只是来陪你放松放松而已。"灯耸耸肩，"啊，塔矢你又发现了我的破绽！"  
周围围观的人渐渐多了起来，亮轻微地颦眉，被灯敏锐地捕捉到了。  
"行啦，我认输。塔矢你也好好准备一下吧，马上就二回战咯。"灯站起来，伸了个懒腰。  
"我知道。"亮尽量不外泄自己的兴奋。  
围观者让出一条路，让灯走回叶濑中休息的地方。  
"塔矢，那是…"正好从外面回来的日高好奇地问。  
"叶濑中的久原。"亮简短地介绍道。  
"咦，他的实力不弱嘛…"日高瞄了一眼棋盘，感叹道，"为什么不代表叶濑中参加大赛呢？"  
"久原是院生。"亮的回答依旧简短，甚至有些不明不白。  
"他吗？"  
从身后传来岸本的声音，亮回头一看，恰好对上岸本的目光。  
"岸本前辈…"一群人打招呼倒是非常整齐。  
"看起来，是最近两年才考上院生的吧。"岸本不记得自己有在棋院见过这个少年。  
"是的，久原去年十二月才考进一组。"亮点点头。  
岸本眯起眼，神情有点恍惚。直接进一组，而且能和塔矢亮下到那个地步，他绝对不会比自己弱。  
果然自己放弃做院生，是没办法的事。  
岸本不知道自己到底欠缺什么，可是事实就是，他的棋力不及亮，也不及任何一个职业棋士。但是…岸本并不会因为这而放弃围棋。  
"他不参赛真是可惜。"发自内心的感慨。  
"岸本前辈…"亮略微窘迫地看着岸本，似乎想解释一下自己的本意。  
"不用道歉了，塔矢。"岸本看上去没有想象中的那么烦恼，"好好加油迎战这一局吧。"  
"是。"  
亮低下头，淡淡的寂寞包裹着他。  
高处不胜寒的道理他早已明了。  
战斗总是永无止境。  
"诶…"一回过头，亮正迎上从外面进来的光的目光。  
"塔矢，我—"光话未说完，便被打断。  
"正在对弈中的人请停手！"  
工作人员走上前，下达了指令，会场里顿时响起收拾棋子和移动椅子的声音。  
光和亮两人都没有动。  
被对方的眼光注视着，身体好像动不了似的。  
"二回战要开始了。"  
听到这个声音，光和亮才大梦初醒般地开始动了起来。  
"海王和叶濑。"  
负责的评审站在桌子旁边，宣布着组别。  
海王的主将岸本坐在三谷的面前。  
他从容地擦拭着眼镜，这让三谷觉得有点生气。三谷瞪着他，不过岸本似乎没有要看他的意思。  
三将久野在筒井面前坐下。  
筒井先确认了椅子的状态后，便端端正正地坐好，他看了看身边的三谷以及光。  
"进藤。"  
听到筒井的叫唤，光维持着半坐的姿势转头看向他。  
"还记得我们第一次见面时你在书店里说的话吗？我们以海王为目标晋级到这里，就算输棋也没关系，尽全力去下吧！我们还有三谷在呢。"  
在光另一侧的三谷露出一脸不好意思的表情。  
光觉得有种只有自己被遗弃的感觉，他感到胸口隐隐作痛。  
而这种痛苦的感觉又让光感到更为苦涩。  
双重的痛苦让光的笑容凝结在睑上。  
"嗯…可是我们…搞不好又会侥幸获胜…"  
为了不要让佐为察觉自己胸口的苦闷，光故意半开玩笑似地装出一副很有活力的样子说道。  
就在此时，光面前的椅子被人拉开。  
亮缓缓地坐了下来，双腿并拢，与光面对着面。  
光听到自己心脏重重地跳了一下。  
"请开始始对弈。"  
工作人员的声音响起。  
岸本握着白子，而三谷则抓着两枚黑子。  
"三谷是黑子，进藤你是白子。"  
在旁边看着的筒井小声地说道。  
"请多多指教"的会场内互相打招呼的声音此起彼落地响起，气氛瞬间变得紧绷。  
光他们也面向对方，垂下头行礼。  
光抬起来，身体蓦地一僵。  
亮凌厉的眼神如刀子般射了过来。  
"总算能和你对弈了。"  
或许是因为长久以来的愿望终于实现了，亮的声音甚至带着光无法理解的微颤。  
光见到亮正面迎战佐为的气势之后，内心不禁升起了感叹。  
这样的坚持难道是亮的本性？这让光又对亮另眼相看了。  
一旁佐为的存在威顿时变得更重了，他也正在回应着亮的斗志。  
（佐为…）  
佐为挥了挥袖子，严阵以待。  
亮将手按向胸口，擦了擦被汗水浸湿的掌心，他用力握起拳头。  
亮深深吸了一口气，平复胸口的悸动，当他再次正眼面对光时，亮已经恢复了原本的冷静沉着了。  
"请多多指教。"亮说道。  
他下在了自己右上角，小目，也就是光的左下角。  
光倒吸一口凉气，大概因为这一步总是让他想起佐为。  
—小光，我要开始了，  
佐为的袖口一动，卷起一阵微风。他用扇子指着棋盘。  
—右下角，小目。  
光放下白子，接着按下对弈的计时器按钮。  
"相向小目？！他们在搞什么啊？"  
观战的灯无法平静下来。这种开局非常少见，至今未有定论，佐为使用这个方法的意味灯也猜不透。  
同时间，亮执起黑子，下在5之三（亮视角）。  
好快！  
光感叹道。  
…好像早就决定好要下那里一样…  
光的脑里一片茫然。亮现在脑袋里所思考的东西，一定比光所想的还要更多、更远，才能应证亮他自己在心里的假设。  
—那么，三三。  
佐为也随即下达了指示。  
仿佛早就算好时问一样，亮与佐为的互动配合得天衣无缝。  
光偷偷望了亮的表情一眼。  
当他看到亮的双眼时，过去的情景鲜明地浮现在脑海中。  
围棋嘉年华上第一次对奕时，亮的失望，灯的冷漠，佐为的高明，复杂的情绪包裹着光的心。今天，原本想重新开始，却还是把棋盘交给了佐为…  
他的眼神和那时候不同…光心想。  
简直就像…第一次说起"围棋是我的生命"的灯一样。  
光就是被亮那认真的目光给牵引，所以也来到了这里。  
而当他们再次重逢之后，与那时如出一辄，现在的亮也依旧闪烁着相同的眼神。  
但是，光变了。  
他开始反过来追逐着塔矢亮，因为他明白了亮的实力有多强。  
亮成为光遥远的目标。  
光将手伸进棋盒里，执起一颗棋子。  
但是，他却听不到声音，因为佐为突然沉默了下来。  
[佐为…？]  
光看了看佐为，发现他用扇子遮住嘴巴，陷入了沉思。  
[长考？竟然在这里思考这么久？]  
光看了看棋盘。他觉得应该没有什么好疑惑的地方啊。  
就应该下在7之十六啊。  
他的手停在空中。  
因为这个动作，让光的眼睛对上了亮，那是一双洞悉一切的眼瞳。光立刻栘开了目光。  
[佐为，你在想什么啊，塔矢的棋步让你不知所措吗？]  
光把棋子丢进棋盒里。  
他再次看了看棋盘，光还是不懂佐为到底为什么不下子。  
光真的很喜欢围棋。  
大概是从那个时候开始，他就开始常常接触棋子的缘故吧，他和筒井、三谷，每天都在下棋，日积月累，也已经下了好多局了，但他却从来不觉得厌烦或是无聊。  
对他而言，棋子不是别的东西，反而像是身体的一部分，不用多想，只要放在自己想要的位置就好了。  
跟从前的自己比起来，现在他确实变厉害了。跟春天时候的自己比起来，光确实成长了许多。  
光的心里，浮现出一个疑惑。  
彷佛从海底冒出的气泡一样，当它冒出来后，不知不觉就问会慢慢浮出来，愈变愈大。  
光想知道，究竟自己追上了亮多少呢？  
塔矢亮的进步拉开与自己之间的距离了吗？还是自己也有稍微拉近了与亮的距离呢？  
光注视着亮的脸，注视着正透过自己凝望着佐为的亮。  
他到底追上了塔矢亮多少呢？  
当这个疑问从心里冒出来之后，就愈变愈大，几乎塞满了光的胸口。  
就像亮追逐着佐为一样，光也正在追赶着亮。  
光并不单纯只是在后面追赶，而是总有一天要追上前去抓住他。他在心里做出这个决定。就在夏季的围棋大赛，就在这里。  
光的目光被棋盘给吸引住了。  
塔矢亮就在自己的面前。这个事实在某种程度上勾动着光的心绪。  
—5之十六…  
佐为终于下了指示，可是光却动也不动。他的目光胶着在棋盘上。  
—小光？  
佐为惊讶地盯着光瞧。但是光仍然没有发现。  
[先下7之十六，然后—]  
光的脑渐渐与手的动作产生了联系。  
仿佛宇宙中诞生的星星，一个一个发出光辉，互相呼应，然后形成星团，就是这种模式。  
他想试看看。  
这个念头塞满了光整个脑子。  
在无意识之下，光的手执起了一颗棋子。  
他举起手，放在棋盘上。发出了声音。  
随着声音的响起，气氛整个一变。  
佐为睁大了双眼，亮也在这一瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
他要自己下！  
光这么决定，于是按下了计时器。亮的时间开始动了。  
光心里当然对佐为感到很抱歉。但是，即使如此，他的心中还是非常想知道…  
自己跟塔矢亮之间的差距究竟有多大？  
"…"亮沉默片刻，继续行棋。  
"这…"灯的目光也闪烁不定，他已经不知道是谁在下棋了。  
—小光？  
佐为端详着光的突然举止，那一步，很有意思。  
光咬牙坚持自己的棋路，多处打破常规，说实话连光自己也是第一次尝试这种有极高的风险的走法。  
"这一手…"  
亮越来越怀疑，眼前的光是真的胡搅蛮缠还是有所图谋。  
"嗯？"光趁空隙见缝插针，小尖断开黑子。  
"啊…刚才…"亮追悔莫及。  
难道那些胡搅蛮缠真的只是扰乱逻辑的外在压力？  
光连忙继续自己的阵型。  
没问题，佐为和灯的棋里有很多类似的招式，关键是自己如何活学活用。  
不能认输！  
光的眼神逐渐锋利起来。

小久的话：  
大赛结果和原作不同哦。

五十七局 奇迹  
明明只是第二轮回合战，却有决赛的气势，恐怕双方都知道，这一局的胜负就是冠军角逐的关键点。  
亮紧紧地皱着眉头。面前的进藤光所使用的棋路，和sai确实是一个模子里出来的，但又有所不同，不如说，光的招式接近新手，没有sai那样强大的洞察力，相反，喜欢无视亮的攻击走自己的步法。  
随心所欲的感觉。  
没错，光是在凭着与佐为交战无数次的棋感在下棋。  
换个难听的说法就是，光的大局观和严谨度还差的远。  
可是即使是凭第六感下棋，光也应出了许多精彩的棋步，引得佐为连连感慨。  
"…这应该…是进藤的棋吧…"  
到中间光落入下风，灯才得以判断出下棋的人是谁。一阵惊悚的感觉电流一般穿过他的骨髓，相似，简直就是一模一样，光和佐为的大多数棋路，根本是出自同一个棋士…为什么会有这样的错觉…  
虽然光的实力还远远不及佐为，但下棋的思路是相同的。  
不知不觉，光已经有了如此可怕的成长。  
—塔矢亮的黑棋被小光的尖挡死，想逃怕是也很困难了…这一手，运用得恰到好处，手法也格外熟稔…  
佐为静静地看着光的战斗，神情严肃。  
"利用上方的厚势追杀黑棋…漂亮。"灯在心里感叹。  
海王的尹老师却觉得很奇怪。  
"这个进藤光，下棋的手法比刚刚的一局水平高了许多…"  
是亮的逼迫，使光爆发了非同寻常的潜力。  
"进藤…"亮步步紧逼，不时抬眼看自己的对手。  
光完全没有注意到外界的一切，全心全意沉浸在自己的围棋世界里。  
"他的步调不一致，只要将他拖入苦战…"亮思索片刻，得出胜利的方法。  
光停下手，好像在着急地思考着什么。  
双方各自精打细算，窥视对方的棋路。至101手，黑子绝妙的连络将棋局带入高潮。  
灯听见了海风呼啸般的嗡鸣，他无法正视这个事实。  
光的棋力，已经如此强大的事实。  
果然…我们不会是永远的对手，也不能成为永远的同伴吗？  
他默默地握紧手中的空气，仿佛在发出最后的哀鸣。  
终究，经验不足的光在后面几手奠定败势，正中央的大棋不敌塔矢亮。可是，四角的优势竟然追回了一部分失利，让盘面看上去并不凄惨。

光能和亮下到官子已经很让灯惊讶了，仔细目算之后，灯发现光只输了四目半。  
"怎么会…"  
"啊，还是我输了嘛…"光筋疲力尽地靠在椅背上。  
—小光。不错的一局哦。  
佐为温和地微笑着，为光的进步感到很开心。  
"…多谢指教。"  
亮正视着光，眼神中似乎在诉说着什么，无法用言语表达的感情。

四目半…第一次灯和亮对局，正好也是输了四目半。  
真是可笑的巧合，灯自嘲地笑笑。  
此时的三谷，正艰难地接受岸本的挑战。  
三谷将视线转向左边，筒井垮下双肩，一副全身虚脱，颓靡不振的样子。  
筒井目前大概正束手无策吧！他这盘局十之八九会在这样无力回天的状况下结束。  
三谷包围着白子，把死棋拿起来放在棋盖上。  
他的掌心已经被汗水浸湿了。  
他想要避免全盘皆输，叶濑中学至少要报仇才可以，这件事只有自己能够做到。  
三谷紧咬着下唇。盘面上正进行着小小的，但是激烈的战争。  
三谷对面的岸本，也同样将死棋放在盖子上。对方想要切断黑子之间的连结。  
每下一子就取走一个提子，两人就这么互相交手着。  
三谷注视着棋盘。他并不觉得那一子有什么特殊意义，岸本应该也很清楚这点才是。  
三谷望着岸本的表情。岸本依然呈现着一种少年老成的沉着冷静表情。然而，刚刚三谷论的话似乎是发挥效用了。  
原本岸本只把三谷当成普通的对手，但现在他应该对三谷另眼相看了吧？从岸本对这一步棋的重视便可察觉得到。  
放棋子的声音在他面前爆开，三谷不自觉往后退了一点。  
岸本再次取走了提子。  
三谷的心中满是疑惑。岸本究竟在盘算着什么？难道岸本打算压迫他下的每一子吗？  
若直一是如此，就随他去盘算好了。三谷心里这么想着．  
重要的并不是每一个棋子，而是最后能够获胜。  
三谷啧了一声，决定退出这样的竞争。他要就给他好了，三谷是这么想的。  
这时，岸本挑了挑眉。脸上露出微微嘲讽的表情。  
"…你退缩了。"  
听到岸本这么说，三谷心里一惊，表情微微凝住。  
"照我看来，你的围棋强而有力，自成一派。既然如此，就不应该退缩。"  
岸本的语气里带着一点怜悯。  
"即使提吃棋子不代表太大意义，但像你这样的人要是在这里退缩了，就会在心情上打败仗。"  
三谷的表情僵住了。  
光芒在岸本的镜片上一闪而过。他下了最后的宣言。  
"接着你只会逐渐垮台。"  
"你说这种话，是想让我产生动摇吗？"  
他用力地按下仍在流动的计时器。  
灯见状，不由得轻轻叹息。与光不同，三谷的命运并没有被改变，他是不会有胜算的。  
"三谷？"结束对局的光瞄见他们的棋盘，迟疑地叫道。  
真的没有翻盘的机会了…  
"…我输了。"  
三谷心想，至少最后要把该说的话说得清楚一点。  
"谢谢指教。"岸本也同样有礼地回应。  
岸本把棋盘上的白子和黑子分开。  
听到这个声音，筒井心里面升起了某种情绪。他呜咽着，马上就感觉到那是悔恨的泪水。  
眼镜上尽是泪雾，为了不让自己发出声音，筒井用手捂住嘴巴，可是之后就再也克制不了，他的肩膀一抽一抽的上下抖动。  
三谷依然面无表情，他只是凝视着棋盘。  
奇妙的是，围棋会馆里面那些客人的脸浮现在他的脑海里，还有之前从不认识的客人手上接过的纸钞的那种感触，三谷的手无意识地滑过口袋。  
他想要变得更厉害，三谷心想。  
光的目光则是追逐着站起身的塔矢亮。  
"你不如我想象中的强，进藤。"  
亮先是做出了在光看来有些刻薄的评价，而后停顿片刻，露出淡淡的微笑。  
"但是这一局，你下得很好。"  
闻言，光急忙抬起头："塔矢…"  
"我每天放学后都会在围棋会所，可以的话，期待你常来切磋。"  
亮的表情像是认可，又像是找到对手的喜悦。  
"…塔矢…"  
光曾经觉得，亮离自己愈来愈远了。然而事实是，亮向他伸出了一只手，一只闪闪发亮的炫目的手。  
"谢谢你，下出这一局。"亮目不转睛地盯着光的眼眸，仿佛在等待着什么。  
"啊，我会去的！"光回过神来，牢牢地握住了亮的手。  
—果然…塔矢亮也发现了小光的才能。  
佐为看着亮，笑意更深。  
灯的表情埋在阴影中，没有人注意到，一瞬间划过他眼中的落寞。  
"海王对叶濑，3比O，海王获胜。"  
审判长的声音听起来很遥远。  
但光意外地并不觉得悲伤，反而有些喜极而泣的冲动。  
塔矢，我终于开始接近你了…等着我，迟早有一天，我一定会来到你的身旁！

"干杯！"  
灯举起一罐乌龙茶，笑嘻嘻地对着黑线的光挥动。  
"…喂，我们可是完败啊，庆祝会什么的就免了吧…"光一把抢走灯手里的易拉罐，道。  
"没关系啦，反正你一定开心得紧，我只是代替你高兴一下而已。"灯没心没肺地把乌龙茶抢回来。  
真是奇迹啊，光的成长。  
灯受到的再多的赞誉，亦比不过光的才能流光溢彩。  
想超过亮，除了继续奋起直追之外别无他法。灯心里一直很明白。  
"你…"光无语。  
"藤崎小姐她们一回战都没过呢，你们已经不错啦。"灯若无其事地喝着饮料，好像在用力把所有的失意全部灌进肚子里。  
两人在夕阳下的街道上徘徊，灯迟迟不愿离开。  
"久原，明天放学之后你还是回去塔矢家的围棋会所吧？也带我一起去好了。"  
光想起亮的邀请，不像在随口说说。看亮的外表就会觉得他是个相当严肃的人。  
"嗯，那当然。"灯仰着脖子看天空中的晚霞，在黑夜的包裹下渐渐淡去。  
"真期待啊…和那家伙的对奕…"光容光焕发地大声说，"那家伙啊！塔矢啊！"  
—嗯，嗯，小光加把劲一定可以追上去的！  
佐为围着光团团转。  
[好！今天也要和佐为大战三百回合！]  
光精神满满地点点头。  
未来的轨迹，将延伸向何方？围棋的世界会有尽头吗？我的执着会永存吗？  
一直一直期盼着，变得更强大的日子。

小久的话：  
光能下到这地步与佐为精妙的布局有关，直接自己下的话，应该是不会这么厉害的。。。

五十八局 网络上的新星  
六月即将结束。  
刚刚经历了一场记忆犹新的大赛，光的求胜欲极速膨胀。  
尤其是在塔矢家的围棋会所里被亮再次打败之后。  
"刚才这一手，还是长比较好吧。"清冷的声音是亮的特色。  
"什么啊，明明就是先攻击你这边比较好…"光气势汹汹地说。  
—其实，在右边粘一手更好啦，小光。  
佐为笑眯眯地提醒。  
"啊，对哦，在右边粘的话…"光情不自禁地拿起棋子，在棋盘上比划。  
"…原来如此。"亮听不见佐为的声音，但他看见光的棋步后也认可地点点头。  
[…唉…还是佐为你厉害…]  
光闷闷不乐地看着佐为，佐为迷茫地眨眨眼。  
如果早点发现那一步，也许这盘棋还不一定会输才对—光一脸后悔地想着，他刚刚的中盘认输还是有点草率。  
"你们好像相处得不错嘛。"灯拎着一袋零食走进来，友好地和市河打过招呼，才挪步至光和亮的棋盘前。  
"不错才有鬼了…"光嘟囔道。  
"久原，这是…"亮惊奇地看着零食，他怎么不记得灯有这爱好。  
"这个啊，因为进藤是吃货所以帮他带的。"灯笑着打开塑料袋，光立马凑了上来。  
"你对我真好啊久原—"  
"行了，少贫嘴几句。你这是输了？"灯扫视棋盘，多少猜到了结果。  
"…"光不想回答。  
"下错了很简单的死活，所以处于败势，大概就是这样。"亮彬彬有礼地做出最一针见血的评价。  
"塔矢你积点口德行不行啊…"光哭丧着脸，"很简单算是什么意思…"  
"如果是我的话，根本不会死，我就是这个意思。"亮的表情平静如水。

可恶啊！偏偏光赢不过亮又是不可否认的事实，就算光再抓狂，他也找不到可以挑刺的地方。  
灯抿嘴偷笑，这俩人这么快就混熟，他也没什么可担心的了。

这天，三谷异常提早抵达围棋部的据点理科室，光大声嚷嚷着"打倒塔矢亮"大步踏进房间时，接受了三谷鄙夷的目光。  
"精神不错嘛，进藤。"他好像在嘲笑光的大大咧咧。  
"哟，早啊，三谷！"只是光完全没有察觉到。  
"现在该说下午好了。"三谷白了他一眼。  
"都一样啦，别计较那些…"  
"你没去塔矢亮那里？"三谷每每提起亮都忍不住想吐槽，"他不是对你挺感兴趣的吗？"  
明明常常输给三谷的光，莫名其妙地就差一点赢了实力远超岸本的天才少年塔矢亮，三谷真心觉得自己人品不好。  
"不要说得那么奇怪啊，三谷…我参加完围棋部的活动再去不迟。"光拿出棋盘说。  
"啊，小光，三谷君，你们已经到了？"明明开门进来，身后跟着微笑的津田和金子。  
"金子桑还要留在围棋部吗？"光欣喜若狂。  
"我想锻炼得更强一点，来年我可是做好了狂虐海王的准备呢！"金子说话一向口无遮拦，听上去很猖狂。  
"太好了！那，三谷也要留下来对吧？"光赶紧转向一言不发的三谷。  
"…或许吧。"  
虽然和灯的约定只持续到大赛结束，但是三谷不想对这次大赛的惨败抱憾终生。一看他的表情就知道他是个倔强起来不要命的人。  
"耶！那我们快点来对局吧！"光笑得越发开心。  
明年的大赛遇不上即将毕业的岸本，这并不意味着三谷会失去斗志。  
打到海王…啊…  
真是个宏伟的蓝图。

日本棋院。  
灯结束了与奈濑的对局，以6目半胜出。他不紧不慢地鞠了躬，侧身离开。  
"六月你的成绩不赖哦，久原。"正在门口换鞋的和谷看见他，佩服地说。  
此前一直勉强维持在一组第十，灯其实已经挺满足的了，直到他收了光的刺激突然更加发奋，一举上升到第六名。  
"谢谢。这样就可以免掉预选直接参加职业考试本战了，算是省了不少烦心事。和谷你得好好加油咯！"  
灯微笑道。  
"那还用说，我绝对会追上你的啦！"和谷一想起自己那个尴尬的第九名就生气。  
前八名的院生才可以免去预选赛，也就是说，正好掐到和谷前面一个。  
"马上就要职业考试了…"灯的声音突然低沉下来。  
几家欢喜几家愁，包括自己在内，说服亮去参加今年的职业考试不知道是不是正确的选择。亮绝对是可怕的竞争对手。  
"嗯。"和谷点头说，他也不知道该回答什么。  
"最有希望的还是伊角桑吧。"灯不想打击伊角，毕竟人家真的很有实力。  
"嗯。"和谷仍旧是点头。  
"我说，我们组队去踢馆吧。"灯脑子里浮现出原作里光和他们去一个个围棋会所挑战的事。  
"诶？踢馆？"和谷一脸不可思议。  
"三人团体赛，去周围的围棋会所，找里面最厉害的人下棋。"灯笑道，"敢不敢一起去？"  
"诶？…"和谷一时半会儿反应不过来。  
"好主意。"  
伊角的突然出现打破了平静，灯和和谷都扭头看着他。  
"伊角桑…久原他应该只是说说玩…吧…"和谷滴汗。  
"我没有在开玩笑啦，你们也常去和大叔们较量身手吧，只是换个更有干劲的方法而已。"灯坚持道。  
"那，伊角桑带队。"和谷马上瞟向无辜的伊角。  
"没问题。"伊角真是个好说话的人。  
总觉得他一直在被欺负啊是为什么…灯同情地看着一脸慈祥的伊角，当事人却没有任何反应，只是依旧温和地与和谷闲聊，眼神里尽是宠溺和包容。

一切似乎都在朝着最正常的方向运作。  
想保护的羁绊，想珍视的棋，想改写的命运，全部都，融进灯的骨血里，好像只要呼吸就能感觉到一样。  
在另一个不为人知的地方，却发生着一件扭曲他们命运航道的事件。  
在发亮的电脑屏幕前，那人勾起嘴角，淡淡一笑。

网络咖啡厅。  
三谷的姐姐弯下腰收拾一个客人的茶杯，她抬起头时，正好看见橱窗外的金发少年。  
"哟，三谷姐姐！"光正兴奋地和他打招呼。  
"进藤君？你来啦。"三谷的姐姐放下手中的盘子，对他挥挥手。  
"今天我是想在网上下围棋的。"光从正门溜进来，佐为形影不离地跟在他身后。  
"OK,OK完全OK，进藤君只管玩就是…呐，我帮你开机。"三谷的姐姐非常热情，"托你的福，佑辉他越来越懂事了呢…"  
"呵呵…"光摸着后脑勺憨笑。  
"这样就可以啦，我还要去工作，你慢慢玩吧！"三谷的姐姐动作麻利。  
光望着停留在等候页面的电脑屏幕，盘算以后该怎么安排下棋的时间。马上就是暑假，暑假里光可以每天过来陪佐为下棋，那样的话他也就不会寂寞了吧，大概。  
—小光，这下我们也可以下网络围棋了吗？  
激动的佐为忍不住用扇子敲击电脑。  
[嗯，今天先随便找个对手试一试吧。]光打开对局室页面，屏幕上立即出现一长串对局用户的名单。  
"s…a…i…密码是…"  
他熟练地输入数据，电脑显示登陆成功。由于偶然来网络咖啡厅的光并没有提前约好对手，他只能和在线的这些用户对奕。  
[哦，这里有个在等人的家伙嘛，我们就找他下吧！]  
光看见一个叫做night的人还在等待对局邀请，马上来了精神。  
—好，就他吧！  
笑容满面的佐为只是想下棋，对手是谁他都不会在意。  
[那就申请对局啦…贴目5目半，时间是…3小时…]  
光用鼠标调整好对局的设定，发送对局申请。  
"哔—"  
对方几乎是瞬间就接受了光的邀请，电脑跳入对奕画面，佐为看见虚拟的棋盘时仍然很兴奋。  
—来，第一手，十七之四，小目。  
佐为的眼中散发出耀眼的光芒。  
这只是一次普通到不能再普通的对奕，光在这时单纯是这样想的。  
可就是这一次对奕，把他们所有人的命运都改变了。

小久的话：  
我觉得还挺好猜到的，这个night是谁。

五十九局 黑发少女与黑发少年  
同一时间，中国，北京， 天坛东路南端的一所公寓前。  
火辣的阳光炙烤着大地，热气源源不断地从地上冒出来， 林瑛婷提着刚从天坛门口的711便利店买来的饮料，快步穿过马路。  
"真是的…这鬼天气…明明还是早上啊—"  
她不安地将粘在脸上的黑色长发捋到耳后，悲叹道。  
"这不是瑛婷吗，你又在帮你哥哥带好吃的？"街道拐角处的男人看见她后冲她一笑。  
绿眼少女停下脚步。  
"杨海叔叔！" 林瑛婷不得不停下来和对方寒暄几句，"您怎么在这里？"  
"都说过多少遍了叫我哥哥！我又不是大叔！"杨海不悦地拍着她的头。  
什么不是大叔？明明就是万年大叔啊！还死皮赖脸地自称"哥哥"？也不拿个镜子照照自己有多显老！她腹诽道。  
"还有，我为什么不能来这里？我有文件要转交给体育总局那个主任，再说棋院不就在前面一百米的地方吗？我这样的棋士出现在这里再正常不过吧…"杨海接着发牢骚。  
她哭笑不得地讨饶："行了杨海叔叔，我还得赶紧回去呢，有话下次再说，啊！"  
说罢，头也不回地钻进公寓楼的单元门。  
"喂！都说了不准叫我叔叔！"  
身后传来杨海不满的叮嘱。

黑发少年正在操作电脑，忽然门口传来钥匙开锁的声音，他的视线漫不经心地移向身后。  
"瑛婷，你回来啦。 "  
少年微笑着，音色温和圆润。 林瑛婷的脸上也堆满了笑，对他展示着手中的战利品。  
"要不要喝点什么？"她顺手把可乐放在电脑桌旁，"哥哥你也稍微休息一下吧，长时间看电脑屏幕眼睛会受不了的哦。"  
少年只是轻轻点头："我知道。不过这一局似乎很有意思，我不想中途分心。"  
"很有意思？你都多久没说过这种话了啊？"她好奇地凑进屏幕。  
sai，和哥哥对奕的人的用户名是sai。她并不记得这个人。  
"呵呵…你是看不出来的。瑛婷。 "少年的一举一动都很悠闲，但目光却是少见的凶猛和沉静。  
林瑛婷是在哥哥的影响下开始学围棋的，算起来也已经快两年了，她也参加了冲段少年的集训，只是成绩并没有那么突出。  
"哥哥？"  
她看见了一个前所未有的哥哥。究竟是这样的对手，能在网络上让他变成现在这幅表情？  
就是这样的对手！  
佐为的扇子指向屏幕中央，黑白子纠缠不清的地方。  
—十之12，断。  
光默契地单击屏幕，放上棋子。  
—小光，这个人不简单。  
佐为趁着对方长考的机会和光交流道。看他眼神中的认真就可以知道佐为是真的认可了night的实力。  
[啊…连佐为你都这么说…那确实很厉害嘛…]光仔细地检查盘面，说。  
—他的潜力深不可测。如果我没有猜错的话，他一定是个职业棋士。  
佐为感兴趣都盯着屏幕上的用户名，低声说。  
"职业？那他干嘛还在网络上下棋…"光困惑了。  
—不知道，也许和我一样有什么苦衷…也许他只是在网络上打发时间。  
佐为正想多说几句，对手回应的一手出现在屏幕上。  
[诶？他不管这里了吗？中腹不能丢吧？]  
光看见他的手法感到非常意外。  
—不，恰恰相反，这正好说明他的棋力很高深。  
佐为眯眼道。  
[高深？为什么？]光连忙追问。  
—他已经推测出了我们之间的实力差距，所以知道我绝对可以有把握拿下中腹，想要胜利只能拼边地和右边的角地。  
佐为耐心地解释。  
[知道你绝对可以拿下中腹？可是明明还有机会…]光百思不得其解。  
—还有机会，确实是这样，如果我下错一步就会满盘皆输。只是他凭自己的推测预感到我不会失误，才不想在这里浪费时间。  
佐为点点头，心里估计着night的棋力。  
[猜测…吗？]光感到难以置信，[才这么一会儿，就能判断出佐为你的实力？]  
—他应该不是判断出了我的实力，而只是判断出他自己的实力不如我而已。  
佐为目不转睛地看着棋盘。这个对手可怕之处就在于此，冷静的判断力，敢于舍弃的大局观，深藏不露的绝技，混杂的棋风…  
过于明智的棋士往往会显得太不食人间烟火，但这位night却完全没有这个问题。  
[这样啊…]光一刻也不松懈地关注着棋局。  
night吗…从来不知道还有这么接近佐为的网络棋士…  
—我们继续吧，十八之3，靠。  
佐为的袖子随着他的动作轻盈地飞舞。

和谷家。  
"好久没有上网了啊…稍微看看别人的对局吧…"  
和谷把院生报告成绩单丢在地上，无力地走到电脑前。  
"咦…sai？！他又出现了？"  
时隔多月的再次相遇，让和谷感到难以置信。据他所知sai曾经打败过塔矢行洋，之后一直想再看看他的对奕却始终未能如愿。  
"对手是…night，完全不知道是谁嘛…"  
他马上兴致勃勃地点进对局页面，先看了一下对局的人，是他不认识的新人。  
"…嗯？"  
目光转向棋盘，和谷突然睁大了眼，好像可以把棋盘看得穿洞。  
这棋局…简直是高手对决！毫无疑问是那个真正的sai！  
和谷转身去打电话，险些一脚踩空，他胡乱地拿起话筒。  
"喂？是森下老师吗？sai又出现了！是，现在就在对局…"

雨季里连续阴雨并不是什么难得的事。  
灯静立在塔矢家门口，轻按门铃。淅淅沥沥的雨滴拍打着房檐，发出清脆的撞击声。  
"你来了，久原。"  
开门的墨绿色头发少年正是塔矢亮，他穿了件短袖衬衫，接过灯手里的伞。  
"麻烦你啦，塔矢。他们都来了？"灯询问道。  
"没有，你今天到得很早。芦原先生他们还要过一会才来。"亮在前面领路，两人缓缓穿过深深的走廊。  
"你妈妈呢？平常这个时候她都在修剪院子里的花吧？"  
"妈妈她今天说要特意留你吃饭，所以去超级市场买东西了。"亮停在棋室门口。  
"啊…真是要好好感谢你妈妈…"灯感叹道。  
亮欠身拉开绘有仙鹤的纸门："爸爸，久原到了。"  
虽然参加过多次塔矢研究会，但是灯还是摸不清塔矢家的构造。一句话，实在太大了。难怪听说海王有好多小女生暗恋塔矢亮，暂且不论英俊潇洒的外型和棋士特有的清高气质，光是这家世就相当诱人。  
尽管亮有些难以亲近。  
说起来，也许小女生喜欢的就是这种类型也不一定…  
"您好，塔矢老师。"灯不卑不亢地问候。  
"嗯，早上好。坐吧。"  
塔矢行洋在独自品茗，灯和亮沉默地坐在一侧，等候研究会其他成员。  
"上个周日塔矢老师和佐为的那一局，塔矢老师赢了半目对吧？"灯试图寻找合适的话题。  
"嚯，你说那盘棋吗？怎么样，还算对得起塔矢名人的称号吧。"行洋难得地露出笑容。  
自从当上职业棋士之后，行洋的笑就渐渐少了许多。  
灯紧张地摆手："我可从来没有质疑过那一点！塔矢老师能和sai成为对手，sai一直很高兴的！"  
那时，灯亦在光和佐为的身旁，当终局行洋以半目之差赢过佐为时，从佐为眼中传来的分明是寻找到宿命的对手的喜悦，以及庆幸。  
"是吗…那就好。"行洋微微点头。  
有行洋的陪伴，佐为应该会留下来更久一点吧，灯这样想着，情不自禁地翘起嘴角。  
"是。"灯看着地板上的木纹，回答。  
"我听亮说，sai的那个叫进藤光的弟子和你们最近走得很近？"行洋突然问。  
"爸爸？"亮奇怪地抬起头。  
"嗯，进藤是好人，他的棋也传承了很大一部分sai的棋风，以后一定也会大有出息的。"灯客观地评价道。  
光的潜力确实不可斗量。  
而亮心中想的，却不是这个问题。他总觉得sai和光的关系太过微妙，或许不如普通师徒那样简单明了。  
"我很期待他的成长。从小亮把他在业余棋赛上决赛的棋谱摆给我看开始，我就一直在注意着他。"。  
塔矢行洋感慨万千地说，满脸的复杂。  
"…"灯听着这句话，有点迷茫。  
"怎么了，久原君？"  
"下次，我带他来塔矢研究会，老师就有机会亲眼见识见识他的真实实力了。"灯点点头，认真地说。  
"也好，交给你了。"行洋扭头看着门外，隐约有嘈杂省传来。是绪方，芦原等一群职业棋士。  
"哟，久原同学今天好早啊…"芦原还是那么有活力，"早安，塔矢老师，小亮，久原同学。"  
灯微笑着和他们互道了早安。  
这一天的战斗，才刚要启程。

小久的话：  
最近背定式背得好辛苦…  
我一定是筒井那样依赖书本的类型…  
话说又发现了几个小bug，完结后的正式版应该会改过来，鞠躬。

六十局 温柔的梦境  
时间是不会停止的。不论我们如何的思念，过去的幸福也不会回来。  
这样沉溺于悲痛里的我，竟看见了一片黑暗中，重新浮现出的光明。  
而我…

灯看着面前丰盛的晚饭，心绪不宁，总预感会发生什么事。  
"不吃菜吗？久原君？"  
明子的关切神情把他拉回现实，灯只好挤出一个虚伪的笑脸。  
"对不起，在想点事情。"灯夹起一块冬瓜，"做的很美味，明子阿姨。"  
亮抬眼看着灯，欲言又止。  
这不是灯第一次在他们家留下来吃午饭，但灯这样心烦意乱亮还从未见过。  
"职业考试，我已经报名了。"亮唯一能做的就是找点话题把他的精力分散，"你，也会参加吧？"  
灯的院生排名正好可以免去预选赛，这样的大好机会他怎会放过。  
"嗯，院生几乎都报了名。"灯点头道。  
"…是吗。"亮还不习惯这种找话说的工作。  
"塔矢遇到我的时候，可不要手下留情哦。"灯开玩笑似的说。  
亮哑然失笑："怎么会。"  
镜头转换。  
余音方歇，佐为轻轻合起手中的扇子，闭上眼睛。  
—到此为止了。  
盘面的差距不大，但对方已毫无还手之力，只得遗憾认输。  
"他投了。"光看见屏幕上弹出的新窗口。  
—小光，帮我问问他以后能不能再一起下一局。  
佐为急切地望着光，光心领神会地在键盘上输入新消息。  
"…诶？"  
对方的回答是"如果是你的话随时奉陪，不过得是我没有比赛的时候"，答应得非常爽快。  
—他果然是职业棋士。  
如果不是职业棋士，不会有那么多安排好时间的赛事需要参加。而且听他的口吻，似乎那样的赛事还挺多的。  
"嗯，确实如此。"光赞同地点头。  
—不过那些都无关紧要。  
佐为深吸一口气。  
"…佐为？"光察觉到佐为的表情，不禁有些好奇。  
—从他的棋里，源源不断地涌出新鲜的活力，前所未有的思路，步步逼人的杀气，很难想象这个人会喜欢停留在网络上。  
佐为皱眉道。  
"也许，就像佐为你说的，是有什么难言之隐也不一定呢。"光说。  
—嗯…我们也不可能猜到。  
佐为无奈地点点头。  
"现在我想把久原和塔矢叫过来。"光一改阴暗的脸色，兴奋地叫起来，"真的是好棒的一局啊！他们一定会惊讶死吧！哼哼…"  
佐为微笑着，没有说话。  
"啊，但是我又不能跟塔矢透露佐为的事…怎么办啊？"光纠结了。  
—没事的，小灯不是对外界宣称你是我的弟子吗？  
佐为好像很高兴自己能变成光的师傅。  
"倒也是…等等，佐为，你什么时候教过我了？明明一直都只是自己在下嘛！"光不满地站起来。  
—…呜呜小光你好薄情…  
佐为开始抹眼泪，也不知是真是假。  
"喂，我哪里薄情了？！"  
—呜呜…  
"…喂，佐为…我说的是真话嘛…"  
—呜呜…  
"…诶，好啦好啦，算我输了行不行…"  
—呜呜…  
"佐…为…？佐为…？"  
—好！小光是我的弟子！  
佐为突然就高兴地打开遮脸的袖子，完全不像刚刚哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的样子。  
这是…又被骗了不成…  
光抽搐着嘴角。真是没有天理啊啊啊啊啊啊…  
(少年，卖萌系生物当道的时代，天理什么的根本就不存在。)

而此时的北京。  
结束对奕的黑发少年因为精力耗费过多而瘫倒在椅背上。  
林瑛婷做完午饭端着盘子进来，看见少年虽精疲力竭却面带笑容的表情，感到疑惑不已。  
"哥哥？"  
"是真的他，是真的sai…"少年无意识地捂着眼睛，笑起来。  
瑛婷犹豫地问："是…刚才那个很厉害的人？哥哥你输了？"  
少年好像在极力调整心态，他深深地呼吸着，接过瑛婷手里的午饭。  
"输了大约二十目吧。"他的眼神恢复了平静如水的淡漠。  
"那么多？" 瑛婷尾随他走到饭厅，似乎不敢相信。  
她的哥哥是三段，网络上的棋士基本和他坚持不到100步。今天的那个sai，居然可以击败哥哥，难道是…职业？  
"他已经手下留情了。不过我会好好期待下次对局的。"  
说着说着，少年的嘴角有爬上了玩味的笑意。  
sai吗…

慌慌张张跑来约定的围棋会所的光打断了灯和亮的复盘检讨，冲他们举起一张棋谱记录纸。  
"…这是什么，进藤？"灯伸手抢过那份棋谱，津津有味地解读着。  
"了不得的对局哦！"光的额头上还挂着因为跑得很急而留下的汗珠。  
"对局？最近有什么大型比赛？"亮一根筋的坏习惯还是没有改观。  
光摇摇头："不是什么比赛，是sai和网络上一个叫做night的人的对局。"  
话音刚落，亮就条件反射性地抓紧光的手臂："sai？是那个sai吗？！什么时候的事？"  
光头上多了三根黑线："你是不是有点激动过头了啊塔矢…"  
"抱…抱歉…"  
亮立即意识到自己做出了奇怪的事，尴尬地送开光的手臂。  
一遇到sai的事情，大脑就不听使唤，连他自己都不知道为什么。  
"真是的，塔矢你啊，平时那么冷静一副面瘫样，怎么每次说到sai都原形毕露呢…那些女生要是知道你的本质就绝对不可能又跑来围棋会所给你塞情书—"  
光的长篇大论一开始就止不住。  
"进藤！"灯突如其来的大叫使得光斜眼看了他一眼。  
"怎么了…"  
"你是嫉妒了吧…"灯意味不明地笑着。  
"你—"  
"不必解释了，我们都懂的，嫉妒有什么大不了的，女人心海底针，搞不准那群美少女来给塔矢塞情书的真实目的根本不是向塔矢告白而是借机接近你进藤光…"  
"噗—"正在喝水的光差点死掉。  
"额，塔矢，我的玩笑是不是开得有点过头了？"灯优哉游哉地看着亮，笑道。  
"没有的事。"亮也在极力抑制笑意。  
"喂！你们居然联手整我！"光的肺快气炸了。  
—淡定淡定！小光！  
佐为连忙挥舞袖子想让光冷静下来。  
"…我们似乎忘记你的初衷了，进藤。"灯突然恢复正常，捡起那张棋谱，"说吧，谁是黑子。"  
光迟钝地呆了几秒，才反应道："啊，是sai。"  
"这样啊…塔矢，我们来摆一下这局。"灯打开黑棋的棋罐，坐下来。亮也默契地打开白棋的棋罐，等待灯的初手。  
光只好搬来他每次用的椅子坐到棋盘旁边，和笑逐颜开的佐为一起观看。  
时钟的指针滴答滴答地旋转，安静的会所里只有纯净的棋子击打棋盘的声音，灯的眼神逐渐锋利起来。  
黑子是佐为，他巧妙地控制着整个盘面，但是白子在持续劣势下撑到最后一击前才认输，诡异的棋风更让他忍不住想拍案叫绝。  
敢在佐为这样强大的对手面前，尝试不寻常的套路，单单是这份勇气和果敢，就是他的棋最有杀伤力的武器。  
每一步都落在了刀刃上。  
真是…漂亮的一局。  
灯一时震撼得说不出话。亮却先一步开口了。  
"这位night，是…？"  
"我也不知道，唯一的信息是他是一个中国人。"光的语速很慢，好像也在拼命回想。  
"中国？"灯疑惑了。  
确实，从网络上能得知的信息，最明显的也就只有那个人自己填写的国籍罢了。  
"这实力，百分之百是职业。"亮的发言打破了沉默。  
中国的职业棋士实在太多，他们又一个都不认识，这点线索没有什么意义。  
"不过，他还比不上sai吧。"灯咬了咬下唇，说。  
光附和道："那是当然！"  
—小光，你有什么好骄傲的啊？  
佐为嗤嗤笑道。  
[闭嘴啦，佐为，我可是在替你说好话诶！]光不满地看着他。  
"久原，"亮猛地抬起头，"我想…"  
"想把这张棋谱带给塔矢老师看对不对？"灯接得很顺，"我们也一起吧，塔矢老师一定会要更深刻的见解。"  
光缓过神，指着自己道："我也去？"  
"嗯，正好我和塔矢老师约好要带你去他们家坐坐的。"灯点点头。  
"不行啦…我…"  
"你难道不是一直想去塔矢研究会的吗？"灯凑近他，附耳细说，"塔矢老师对你感兴趣，我看好你哟！"  
—我要去！我要去！小光～  
从佐为展开卖萌攻势的那一刻起，光就明白他的战争还没有打响就已经灰飞烟灭了。  
"知道了…我一起去就好啦。"  
光收起棋盘上的棋子，亮也帮他整理完棋盘，三人才马不停蹄地赶往塔矢家。

小久的话：  
这篇有点日常…  
看来我仍旧没有任何写甜文的潜质，溜走。

六十局纪念番外 花谈  
—我有个约定。  
—你!?在这深山老林里和谁有约定?  
—不和谁。可，我就是有约定。  
—这倒真稀奇。不和谁，那是什么约定?  
—樱花要开了。  
—难道和樱花有约不成?  
—樱花就要开了，我要看完樱花再走。  
—为什么?  
—必须去樱花林看一看。  
—我问你为什么必须去看一看?  
—就因为花要开了。  
—因为花要开了，为什么?  
—因为花下到处是冷冰冰的风。  
—花下?  
—站在花下，一眼望不到边。  
—花下?  
—《坂口安吾 盛开的樱花林下》  
小学六年级樱花开的时候，灯和昭一同走过狭长得看不见尽头的街道。  
"赏樱大会？"昭问。  
"嗯，班上所有人都会去参加…"  
"可是，棋院还有比赛…"  
"啊，对了，我忘记阿昭你已经是院生啦…抱歉…"  
灯不好意思地揉着自己的头发，昭静静地笑了许久，才开口：  
"我很喜欢樱花。"  
没有任何前缀，也没有任何预兆，昭的话一直那么直截了当。但是不知为何，灯就是喜欢这样的简单明了。  
"诶？阿昭吗？"  
"我看上去不像吗？"昭笑了，"…樱花是最坚强的花啊。"  
"坚强？"灯反问。  
"虽然满开的瞬间就意味着衰落，但还是要用尽一生的力气来开放。这不是很坚强吗？"  
昭拾起脚边的花瓣，柔韧而脆弱，很难把它们同坚强联想到一起。  
"阿昭你真像个哲学家…"  
灯感慨万千。  
"这不是什么哲学，我只是觉得，像樱花这样坚持信仰是很难得的幸福。"  
昭把手插进裤袋里，说。  
"…是嘛。"灯微眯眼，呼吸着清风。

初三的时候，昭失去了右臂。灯特意做了樱花糕来看他。  
"…你还记得啊，我喜欢樱花这件事。"  
昭一如既往的谈笑风生。只是他们都明白，有些事情，一旦损坏，就再回不去最初。  
就好比生锈的刀，好比碎裂的信仰。  
"我为了做好它可是追着我们班的女生到处问耶，你也同情一下我吧！"  
灯说笑时，无法逃避的不协调感挥之不去。  
"…谢谢。"  
昭明白他的意思。  
樱花， 虽然满开的瞬间就意味着衰落，但还是要用尽一生的力气来开放。这不是很坚强吗？  
那是昭亲口说的话。  
所以昭也会坚强下去。  
"哈。"灯看见同伴默契的眼神，心里说不出的喜悦。  
两个白痴相遇会诞生什么？  
不管答案是什么，灯都想回答，会诞生幸福。

高一的时候，灯没有勇气参加昭的葬礼，独自跑到大街上游荡。  
没有一个人的空荡荡的街道，就这样一直延伸到远方。  
他突然想起了那本书里的山贼。  
—他坐在樱花林的正中央，四周是无边的花海，一眼望不到尽头。  
平日里的恐惧与不安此刻已消失得 无影无踪，甚至就连花海深处的冷风也不知去向。  
眼前，花瓣在扑簌簌地无声地飘落。  
他头一次坐在 这盛开的樱花林下，他可以这样永远地坐下去了。  
因为，他已经没有了归处。  
关于盛开的樱花林下的秘密，如今已无人知晓。 或许，那就是所谓"孤独"。  
男人也不必再害怕孤独，因为 他自己本身就是孤独。  
他开始环顾四周，头上是漫天的樱花，樱花下是 张满了无限静谧的虚空。花瓣扑簌簌地飘落着。只有这些。再没有任何秘密了。  
过了一会儿，他感到身体里有一团热乎乎的东西。  
在花和冰凉的虚空的包围下，他渐渐地明白了， 那原来是自己胸中的悲伤。

他伸出手想要拿开女人脸上的花瓣，可就在他 的手即将碰到女人的面颊时，似乎有什么发生了莫名的变化。  
忽然间，女人的身体消失了，他的手触摸 到的只有积得像小山一样的花瓣。他想要拨开花堆，而就在此刻，他伸出的试图拨开花瓣的手乃至他 自己的身体也旋即消失了。  
剩下的，惟有漫天飘舞 的落花和萦绕在四周的冷寂的虚空。  
一切都化为虚无。

小久的话：  
就当做一个特别篇吧，对主干情节没有大的影响，可以不看。  
我只是借机加强一下昭的性格描写，他是个很勇敢的人。  
以上。

六十一局 无可比拟的直觉  
泣き疲れてたんだ  
問いかける場所もなく  
迷いながら  
つまずいても  
立ち止まれない  
君がくれた笑顔  
落とした涙は  
僕の胸の  
深い傷に触れて消えた  
—YUI 《feel my soul》  
"啊啦，小亮今天带了新朋友回家呢！"开门的明子见到光简直比亮还兴奋。  
"…是…阿姨好…"光嘿嘿笑。  
几人快步走进棋室，塔矢行洋还在对奕，他对面的人居然是绪方精次。  
"塔矢老师，绪方先生。"灯首先低头问好，瞥见无动于衷的光，连忙扯扯他的衣袖。  
"啊…下午好…"光不认识绪方，只低声附和。  
"绪方先生也在啊，好久不见了。爸爸，今天我又发现一张有趣的棋谱。"亮拿出光写的棋谱纸，呈给行洋。  
说实话，灯没有想到行洋会对这个night那样感兴趣。  
"爸爸？"见行洋沉默多时，亮轻声提醒。  
"…这位叫做night的人是哪位职业棋士？"  
塔矢行洋已经很肯定地认可了他的实力。  
"我们是在网上偶然碰到的，所以不知道任何关于他的信息，不过，看他的资料似乎是一个中国人。"光顺溜地回答。  
塔矢行洋发现言语中的不自然。  
"我们？…是你和night对奕吗？"  
光一把捂住嘴，该死，又说了奇怪的话…这下可惨了，该怎么解释啊口胡…  
"不不不不是！是我和sai一起遇见的night啊！"光恐慌地否认道。  
"你和sai…对了，你是他的弟子，意思就是说这份棋谱是你帮sai记录的吧。"行洋不改沉稳之风。  
"没错没错就是那样！"光连连点头，好像很害怕行洋看出一丝端倪。  
"你就扯吧进藤…"灯碎碎念吐槽。  
"我说的又不是假话！"光回以白眼。  
亮迷茫地看着这两个奇葩小声争吵，直到行洋"咳咳"地示意他们安静下来。  
"…非常抱歉！"两人道歉的频率倒是一致。  
"这份棋谱先留在我这里吧，这周的研究会，进藤君也可以过来一起讨论这盘棋。"塔矢行洋的话在佐为听来简直是天籁之音。  
"是！我来我来！"光也兴奋满满。  
"喂，就算开心也不必表现得那么露骨吧…"灯吐槽。  
"嘻嘻嘻…"光只是没有理他，回头与佐为相视一笑。  
佐为慢慢转向塔矢行洋。  
—现在，我就在离你这么近的地方…塔矢行洋，你是我一生的，最重要的对手！为此，我也将不断前进。  
所有人都将不断前进，只为棋士共同的风骨。

久原家。  
推开厚重的门，昏黄温暖的光线映入眼帘。灯脱下运动鞋，疲劳了一整天的双脚踏在夏日冰凉的地板上，舒服到每一个细胞都在尖叫。  
"我回来啦。"灯对室内煮茶的母亲微笑道。  
母亲回过头，也展露出笑颜："小灯，欢迎回来，晚上还要去进藤家？"  
"嗯，怎么了吗？"灯实在不知道这个延续一年的传统还有什么好问的。  
"我今晚要带你去医院复查，今天晚上就跟他说一声不去了吧，我来打电话。"母亲的语气温和但不容否决。  
"…是。"  
灯只能点头。身体是革命的本钱，搞成现在这个状况他也很困扰。  
吃过晚饭，母亲牵起灯的手，坐车来到爱新堂病院。  
灯一点也不喜欢消毒水的味道，虽然医院安静的环境是他的最爱。母亲去前台和女护士交涉，灯无聊地翻出自己随身携带的围棋定式集看起来。  
"走吧，小灯。"  
等灯反应过来的时候，母亲已经结束了交谈，拉他去检查室。  
"这孩子最近的情况还算稳定，不必担心。"医生的话仿佛一剂强心剂，让母亲脸上的表情像是松了口气。  
"谢谢…"  
"不过，还请务必注意及时休息。"他补充道。  
"我明白！"灯抢先一步回答。  
"医生，那个，病因…"母亲仍然皱着眉头，犹豫不决地问。  
医生的手停滞了一下，片刻，他转正身体低低鞠了一躬。  
"对不起，目前还是没有任何头绪。他的情况已经上报给院长了，可能还要观察一段时间…为什么他会吐血，我们真的找不到任何原因。"  
"…这样啊。"母亲也浅浅地弯腰，"辛苦了，医生。"  
走出病院时，灯感觉到母亲沉重的步履，内心倍感歉疚。是因为他执意要改变这里的命运，灯的身体才会受伤的，连累到深爱着灯的母亲，这牵连根本毫无意义。  
"对不起，妈妈…"  
无数的繁星将他们笼罩，黑夜的亮光唤醒了灯沉睡在心底的悲伤。  
围棋，围棋，围棋。  
"为什么要道歉呢？"母亲微笑着摸摸他的头发，"小灯什么也没有做错啊。"  
什么也没有做错？  
我可不是圣人，怎么可能会什么也没有做错呢？  
为什么没有人来质问我，逼迫我放弃围棋呢？  
为什么所有人都一样…对我如此温柔？  
灯的眼前浮现出昭的影子，紧接着是一脸阳光灿烂的光，淡淡微笑的亮，没有实体的佐为，无数意外相逢的人。  
"我感觉到，有什么正在被改变。"  
灯把夏日的蝉鸣一丝不漏地收入耳中。仿佛，经过漫长的呼吸，突然从睡梦中苏醒。  
"诶？"母亲疑惑地看着轻声喃喃的灯。  
"…没事。"他露出一个大大的笑脸，"妈妈，今晚教我做拉面怎么样？"  
在网络高手night的神秘出现之后，灯的直觉隐隐约约告诉他，那个所谓期待已久的未来，终于近在咫尺。  
终于…要到来了。

"哎？你就是进藤光？"  
周日的塔矢研究会，芦原见到久原身后缩着身子的光，不禁惊讶地张大嘴。  
"…是的…"光黑线。  
什么时候他也这么出名了？似乎从他赢了仓田之后起，每一个听见他名字的人都意外地盯着他的脸看来看去。  
不过，其实他们看着的，都不是进藤光，而是藤原佐为。  
"芦原老师还没见过他吗？这是真的进藤光如假包换。"灯挤挤眼睛。  
"不好意思…因为我一直很好奇你的实力，有点过于兴奋了。"芦原哈哈笑道。  
芦原曾在sai与亮的对局时感觉到了光与sai密不可分的联系，虽然很快他便打消了这个念头，但脑子里的印像是不会那么简单放弃可能性的。  
那天的讨论持续了太久，灯和光最后两个告辞离去后，芦原被沉默良久的塔矢行洋拦了下来。  
"…老师？"  
"据弘幸你的考察，这个进藤君有什么不对的地方吗？"  
塔矢行洋收拾着棋桌。看起来似乎只能旁敲侧击来验证自己的猜想了。  
"…让我说真话吗？"芦原托着下巴想了想，"这样真的没关系吗？"  
"你直说就是。"行洋点点头。  
"我总觉得…按照今天的讨论情况来看，那个叫进藤的孩子，并不具备打败仓田棋士的能力，哪怕运气再好也不可能。"芦原刚说完，又很快自我否定，"不过这个世界上好像没有所谓的不可能的事情呢，哈哈…"  
行洋却回复他："我也是那样认为的。"  
芦原呆道："诶？"  
塔矢行洋盯着桌面上的棋谱："可是你似乎对他很感兴趣，为什么呢？弘幸？"  
他的声音平静如水，在芦原听来却如五雷轰顶。  
"大概…这只是我个人的感觉，老师听了可不许嘲笑我。"芦原先做好铺垫。  
"说吧。"行洋没工夫跟他开玩笑。  
"我觉得进藤君和sai的关系…可能不是师徒那么简单。"芦原抬起头，眼神逐渐严肃。  
世界上不应该有那么巧的巧合。那不科学。  
芦原原本以为行洋会追问缘由，出乎意料的是，行洋什么也没问，而是默默地点了点头。  
"这样啊。"

灯喝下补身子的药，味道苦涩难耐，但他的表情却一直非常平静。  
"你每天都要喝这个东西？"光捏着鼻子同情地看他，"一定很痛苦吧？"  
"还行。"灯放下杯子，抬眼望着他，"我已经习惯了。"  
佐为看向灯的目光，不由自主地温和起来。  
习惯是个可怕的字眼。  
佐为花了好多年才习惯了附身于棋盘上的孤独，又花了更长的时间来忘记寂寞。  
唯一支撑他存活到现在的，毫无疑问是对神之一手的无限向往，和对永无止境的围棋的热忱。  
正因为如此，他才更加深切地明白，习惯痛苦是一件多么可怜的事情。  
"久原…"光想不到那么多，只当是他不怕苦，"这么说来你还真是吃了相当多的药啊…"  
"没办法的事吧，这也是。"灯收拾好桌上的杂物，搬来棋盘，"要不要下一局？"  
"当然要，今天一定要赢你！"  
"下次换一句新鲜点的台词吧，进藤。"  
"槽点不对啊！你这个混蛋，等你输了我绝对好好嘲笑你一顿！"  
"我期待着，不过那也许是下辈子的事了吧…"

佐为看着再次陷入相同争吵的两人，嘴角泛出淡淡的微笑。  
…还要下无数的棋。  
一局，十局，百局，千局，抑或永远。  
我们，不会止步。

六十二局 全心与残心  
不管什么问题，都必然存在着答案，但是，答案却未必是能够立刻导出的。  
为了寻求答案，很多时候你必须让自己长大。  
请不要忘记，你的身边，还有其他人陪伴着你。  
—《盛夏的方程式》东野圭吾  
"喔…看上去很香的样子啊！我开动了！"  
光喜滋滋地举起筷子，夹起长长的拉面，诱人的蒸汽在橙色灯光下雪白如梦境。  
灯了然一笑，也拿起了面前的木筷。  
"我也开动了。"  
"之前我就想问，为什么久原你会喜欢吃加樱花花瓣的拉面啊？"光的嘴里被塞得满满的，"奇怪的口味。"  
灯错愕地看了他一眼，随机将目光挪向自己的面碗，这家拉面店的拉面可以加樱花，自从第一次知道这个特色之后，灯便爱上了这个温暖的小屋。  
"不可以吗？"灯咬着面里的牛肉，说。  
"不是不可以啦…"光解释道，"只是…像女孩子的嗜好…"  
灯突然抬头，光以为他要吵起来，连忙往后缩。  
"干嘛…我不是在说你像女人啊—"  
"进藤，你知道吗？"灯正色道，"…樱花是最坚强的花啊。"  
"哈？坚强？你在说些什么啊？"光一脸鄙夷的表情，似乎在问"你是不是傻了"。  
"…虽然满开的瞬间就意味着衰落，但还是要用尽一生的力气来开放。这不是很坚强吗？"  
灯闭上眼睛，淡淡的馨香晕开了雾气。  
"…真是奇怪的思维。"光无奈地摇摇头，显然觉得对方无可救药。  
"奇怪吗？…我只是觉得，像樱花这样坚持信仰是很难得的幸福。"  
灯想到昭，不禁微微一笑。  
棋士的信念，以及奇怪的固执，我们都一样，连接着遥远的过去与遥远的未来。  
"…完全不懂。"光说。  
—那是因为小灯的思维深度在你之上，小光。  
佐为忍不住吐槽。  
"你给我闭嘴啦！佐为！"光愤怒地转身。  
这一次灯没有再挑起战争，而是默默地把头埋在拉面碗里，大口大口地咀嚼起来。  
"说起来，现在是七月了吧，久原你是不是还要去考职业棋士？"光终于找到了正常话题。  
灯点点头："没错。"  
"真羡慕你啊…"光继续吃他的拉面，"我要成为职业棋士还不知道是哪辈子的事呢…"  
"我也不是有把握的人。"灯客观分析道，"只有三个名额啊，根本不够使嘛。在我之上的院生就有好几个，再加上非院生…"  
其实灯也没有想过非要今年考上不可，按照实际情况，他只要三年内考上就可以烧香拜佛了。  
"没有那么困难吧…"光乞求似的看他。  
如果连灯都这么难的话，他可怎么办？！  
"有时候，运气也是必要的条件。"灯的眼前浮现出原作里人品爆发考上职业的真柴的影子。  
—的确，围棋不是一个人的战斗，如果猜不准对方的思路，胜负就与运气脱不开关系了。  
佐为对光附加说明。  
"诶…这我也明白，可是，只要足够强，就不用依靠运气这种东西了吧…"光说。  
"啊，你是正确的。"灯的手指慢慢握紧筷子，"只要足够强…真正的强大可以战胜厄运。即使，无法避免所有的厄运。"  
生命自有不可否认之命数，意外总是无法杜绝，就算不能颠覆，起码也能有所改变。

职业考试预选赛前，灯和亮的最后一次对局，灯只输了十一目半，算是不错的成绩。  
随着与亮的频频交手，光也逐渐成长起来。  
"…我输了。"  
才到序盘结束，三谷便发觉大势已去，他与光之间的实力差距已经太明显，反而不愿坚持下去输得那么恐怖。  
这样的结局早在佐为意料之中，他安慰地点点头。  
—你已经很努力了，这样漂亮的序盘战充分说明了你的潜力。  
"承让。三谷，这回冬季大赛我就可以当大将了吧？"光讨打地凑到三谷面前，一脸猥琐的笑容。  
"还没有分出高下！我下次会连本带利地讨回来的！"三谷倔强地顶上光的额头。  
筒井脑门挂汗："今天就别吵了，让藤崎同学和我好好下完…"  
坐在筒井对面的明明微笑道："不必了，筒井前辈，已经差不多了吧。"  
盘面清晰，筒井只是在做最后的垂死挣扎。  
"…唉，说的也是，我认输，藤崎同学你越来越强了呢。"他遗憾地推推眼镜，"那个围棋教室的老师也很厉害吧。"  
明明很尊敬芦原，闻言毫不犹豫地回答："厉害得超出你们的想象哦！不过，我能有这么大的进步，还多亏了你们的鼓励…"  
说罢，目光不由自主地停留在光的身上。  
"再厉害也比不过塔矢名人啦。"目睹过芦原与佐为的一战的光自然知道芦原并不是顶尖的棋士。  
"塔矢名人？他最近好像在参加世界比赛呢…"明明掏出书包里的《围棋周刊》，说。  
"他那么厉害的人，这也很正常。"光淡定了。  
现代最接近神之一手的男人，佐为唯一的对手，四冠王塔矢行洋，怎么会满足于日本棋坛有限的空间呢？  
佐为也跃跃欲试。  
—好想和世界上各种各样的人对奕啊…  
[总有一天会的吧。]光敷衍道。  
—总有一天是什么时候？  
[总有一天就是总有一天啦…你很吵耶，佐为…]光没有耐心。  
—小光～  
[…好啦，我知道了，下次我们上网的时候，我让你多下几局。]光认命地投降。  
—真的？  
[我什么时候骗过你？]  
当一人一魂陷入无聊对话中时，职业考试的预选赛第一场已经开始进行。  
日本棋院会馆，前8名以外的院生和外来考生一同踏入考场，严肃紧张的沉重气氛笼罩着洗心之间。  
亮，和谷，奈濑，福井，小宫等人都在等待着对手的回应，胜利三场的人可以拿到职业考试本战的入场券，其他的失败者则遭到淘汰不得不寄希望于明年的考试从头再来。  
残酷的搏杀，职业围棋与娱乐围棋不同的地方就在于此。  
然而，这亦是他们必须面对的真实。  
"我不行了。"  
认输的声音和懊悔的眼泪交加在一起，成王败寇，弱肉强食，这个世界自古如此。  
"多谢指教。"  
身为赢家的和谷站起来，走到门口，在成绩单上印上一颗白星。  
这样就是一胜了！  
他抬头仰望门外的天空，无垠的宽阔使他豁然开朗。

最终，在预选赛中脱颖而出的人一共只有21个，除开必胜的亮，还有20个强劲的棋士，加上院生排名前8位，总计29人。  
也就是说，每个人都有28场比赛，胜利局数排在前三位的人，就可以成为今年真正的新初段。  
灯就是那8人中的一个。  
在本战打响前，还有很长时间，趁此机会加强自己的战斗力是至关重要的。  
"和谷，恭喜。"  
灯在N快餐店里，和顺利晋级的和谷干杯庆祝。  
"这不是必然的么，有什么好恭喜的。"和谷倒斗志昂扬，"对吧，伊角桑。"  
"嗯，和谷的实力过预选赛本来就没有问题。"伊角很给他面子。  
"不过，我却被淘汰了…稍微有点不甘心呐。"奈濑垂眼呆呆地看着可乐杯，一点也高兴不起来。  
灯和煦地笑道："明年一定没问题的，奈濑小姐。"  
"哎…？"奈濑似乎没想到灯会出言安慰，他们之前都不怎么熟络。  
"我有那样的预感。"灯继续说，"本身，女棋士就比男棋士要少的多…你能站在现在这个地方，真的已经非常了不起了。"  
女性的肩上总是被认为有义务承担家庭的责任，这不是时代的错误，也无法立即改变。  
所以奈濑是个勇敢的人，从某些方面来讲。  
"…谢谢。"  
她愣了一会儿，复而笑得很明媚。  
"喂喂，你也稍微安慰一下阿福吧，他一副快死的样子。"和谷提醒道。  
"他会再度站起来的，一定。"灯话中有话。  
福井雄太的实力不强，但他并未放弃追逐，只要内心没有放弃，便不会止步不前，灯一直都是这样坚信着走到今天的。  
"今年成为职业棋士的人，会是哪三个呢？"和谷边啃汉堡边问。  
瞬间气氛低沉下来。  
"至少会有塔矢亮。"灯肯定地说。  
亮的绝对优势他们都一清二楚，众人纷纷低下头，整齐地叹息一声。  
自己也要加油！不论如何，这几个月的苦功夫不是白费的，能不能成为职业棋士并不是唯一的衡量标准，至少，自己要让职业考试的成员们记住久原灯的存在！  
想更加接近亮，走近他的身旁。  
光和灯都是如此。  
向着更高的地方，一点一点地攀爬。  
全部的心，和残破的心，都是如此。

小久的话：  
职业考试啊职业考试，当然要改写了！大家猜猜会是什么结果？算了，反正明天就会继续的。

六十三局 night与akira  
过错只是短暂的遗憾，而错过就是永远的遗憾。  
"小亮老师，恭喜你通过职业考试预选啊！"  
亮踏进塔矢家围棋会所的刹那，就看见广濑的笑脸，以及在柜台边挥手的市河。  
"啊…我那是…"  
亮还来不及做出反应，大嗓门的北岛就嚷嚷出声："说什么呢，广濑先生，小亮老师打进本战不是板上钉钉的事么？来来来，小亮老师，和我下一局指导棋怎么样？"  
"小亮要认真备战职业考试，最近北岛先生您就别添乱啦。"市河不悦地出言制止。  
"没关系，我可以下一局的。"亮不想让北岛为难，赶忙补充道。  
北岛讪讪地笑着："我只是随口说说，小亮老师，等你凯旋之后再来和我下吧！这点规矩我还是心里有数的…"  
"嗯，没问题。"亮温和地点点头。  
"塔矢—"  
照常响起的脚步声和叫声毋庸置疑正是进藤光，他匆匆忙忙跑进会所，继他走进的是温文尔雅的灯。  
"久原，进藤。"亮像往常一样打招呼。  
"下午好，塔矢，市河小姐，北岛先生，广濑先生。"灯一如既往地有礼貌。  
光却完全没有这概念，他大摇大摆地来到棋桌旁，打开棋罐的盖子。  
"我们来下棋吧，塔矢。"  
"今天你似乎没有说那句话呢。"亮稳步走近棋桌，突然冒出一句。  
"哎？那句话？哪句话？"光不明所以。  
"就是那句'今天我一定会杀得你片甲不留'的疯话。"灯淡定地插嘴。  
"…喂…"  
这样的日子，似乎早已成为一种习惯。  
难以言喻的，熟悉。

中国，北京。天坛东路，中国棋院。  
"等一下，林老师…"  
一个青年叫住快步下楼的黑发少年，少年若有所思地抬起头。  
"我说过不要叫我老师的吧，您才是前辈。"少年阳光地笑着。  
"不，您是三段，又陪我下过指导棋，当然要叫老师！"青年纠正道，看起来他也是个挺倔的人。  
"…好吧，找我有什么事吗？"少年不再追究那个问题，转身看着他。  
"我看见了您和日本的网络棋神sai的对局…就在不久前。"青年一脸崇拜，"您一直在网上下棋的事我知道，可是没想到您居然和sai对局了！"  
少年微微一笑："我输了，不是吗。"  
青年摇摇头："但是差距不大，不是吗。"  
少年否定道："真正的战斗里，任何一点差距都是难以逾越的鸿沟，不是吗。"  
他富有智慧的眸子里，闪烁着浓烈的战意。  
"…唉，又被您说得哑口无言。其实您可以转行去当辩论家啊，林老师。"青年放弃争辩，说。  
"你说笑了。"少年停下来，等待他的继续谈话，"那么，你想说的是什么呢？"  
"…其实，我想知道，像您这样高水平的职业棋士，为什么要钟情于网络围棋？"  
青年觉得他不能理解黑发少年的所作所为。按常理来说，和网络上不知底细的弱者较量远不及棋院里的生死存亡吸引人。  
然而，面前这个少年和日本网络棋神sai一样，常常流连于网络。  
青年想知道缘由。  
"我是为了，追求更高的境界。"  
少年给出了一个看似毫无逻辑性的答案。  
"诶？"  
青年呀然。他还想说几句话，不料林瑛婷突然出现在楼梯口，一把拽走了少年。  
"哥哥，你不是说今天要早点回家的吗？食言而肥可不行！"气鼓鼓的瑛婷一眼看上去就是个兄长控。  
"今天我还有事，先失陪了。"少年不慌不忙地对青年挥手告别。无奈，青年只好草草说了句"再见"，目送少年离去。  
更高的境界…吗…  
完全听不懂他想表达什么东西呢…  
青年迷迷糊糊地挠挠脸颊。

"诶？！night他居然主动邀战？"  
光难以置信地大声叫喊，引得会所里一群大叔捂耳叹息。  
亮带来了一个震惊的消息，就是被sai认可的中国棋士，night，主动向亮发出了对局预约申请。  
如果只是在网络上偶遇，那光还能理解，但是指名道姓地要求亮周日上午一战，这明显是早有预谋的案件啊！  
"是的。"亮极力保持镇静，但指尖的细微颤抖泄露了他真实的心情。  
"为什么…他会找你？"光隐约觉得不爽，"为什么只有你？而不是其他棋士？为什么要提前约战？"  
灯酌饮着茶杯里的红茶，说："最关键的是。为什么是那个时间？"  
"那个时间？怎么了嘛？"光还没有发觉。  
"周日早上，和职业考试第一场比赛撞了。"灯说着，瞟向沉默的亮的侧脸。  
原作里，亮是为了和sai对局而放弃第一场比赛…那么现在，这个莫名其妙出现的night，会让亮做出什么选择呢？  
灯承认他很好奇。  
时间就那样静止了许久，直到亮再次抬起头。  
"…我要，去和他对奕。"  
光反对地叫道："你疯啦？职业考试可不是儿戏啊！"  
"进藤，我只是…"亮试图辩解。  
灯走上前去，按住亮的肩："我理解你的感受。不过，还请你考虑一下职业考试里你的对手的感受。"  
因为有网络上的对局而放弃第一场职业考试，这简直就是直白地诏告天下他塔矢亮根本没有把职业考试放在眼里。  
而且…  
"久原？"亮发现他脸色不太好看。  
"你知道你第一场比赛的对手是谁吗，塔矢。"灯严肃地抬起眼，望着他。  
"…现在还不清楚…可是…"  
灯不待他回答，死死地盯着他的眼瞳，开口说："是我哟。"  
亮的错愕，一丝不漏地传达到灯眼中。  
"…我…抱歉，久原，我没有看不起你的意思。"他似乎在仔细斟酌用词，不想伤害对方。  
"我知道。"灯深深地叹气道，"其实，如果是我的话，也一定会做出和你相同的选择吧。"  
佐为和光插不进他们的对话，只能在旁边干看着。  
"对不起。"亮虽然在道歉，目光却更加坚定，"我要去和night对局。"  
"我不会介意的，塔矢，不过，万一到时候你没考上职业棋士，可别跑来我这里诉苦求我把这颗白星让给你啊！"  
灯是在开玩笑。亮知道，也正因为他知道，才觉得有些歉疚。  
"…谢谢，久原。"亮已经说不出多余的话。  
既然必定会改变，不如来得更直接一点。灯一直都是这样坚信着的。  
棋盘上的战斗，是他们共同的守候。  
只是…  
不能成为亮的对手，多多少少还是有点遗憾吧…  
所以为了有朝一日能前往他的世界，必须不停地变强！每一分每一秒都要不断地前进！除此之外，没有任何捷径可走。  
让所有的艰辛照亮未来的路，愿所有的痛苦都变成幸福。

职业考试本战，首日。  
日本棋院进修中心，取得参考资格的28个人来到大厅。唯一的缺席者，便是那第29个，塔矢亮。  
天气闷热难耐，室内的空调并没有使气温下降多少。  
"…久原，你怎么一点都不紧张？你不是第一次参加职业考试吗？怎么可以那么淡定啊？"和谷摇晃着灯的肩膀。  
"你不要摇了和谷！不是我太淡定是你想太多了而已…"  
灯注意到，这些对手里有一个熟悉的面孔。不对，不是熟悉，是似曾相识。  
"你干嘛一直盯着那个人看？"和谷歪脖子看灯的目光指向之处。  
那个人…长得有点像佐为啊。  
"没事，你快去准备去，我去找他说几句。"灯把和谷轰走，稳步迈向紫发青年。  
很明显，青年也注意到了灯，不过从他的表情就可以看出来那青年并不认识灯。可以说还有点疑惑。  
"你好。"灯随便找话开头，"你长得很像我一个朋友。"  
(怎么觉得好像是俗烂的言情剧里才会出现的情节…)  
"是吗。那还真是有缘啊。"青年看上去是个很好相处的人，"我叫藤原伊茶，请多指教。"  
"藤…原？"  
灯心里冒出一连串的泡泡—真的假的，巧合？还有，伊茶和佐为的读音正好是倒过来的…  
"哈哈，这个名字很奇怪吗？好像之前有个和你差不多大的孩子也对我的名字很感兴趣呢。"伊茶温和地笑着，只是有点相似，他并不是佐为。  
灯掩饰住自己的惊讶："不错的名字。我是久原灯，请多指教。"  
"铃—"  
第一场对局的预备铃打响了，大厅里的众人纷纷走到自己的位置前，准备开始比赛。  
灯的面前是空空的坐垫。亮没有来。  
由于灯的出现，原作里本来要与亮对局的和谷正坐在真柴对面，不知道最后结果会不会有所改写。

安静地端坐了三十分钟，亮还没有来，灯早有预料地离开对局室，在成绩记录单上印上一颗白星。  
"塔矢君缺席？"门口的老师看见灯走出来觉得不可思议。  
"嗯。我先走了，老师。"灯无心解释，告辞道。  
"啊…你去吧。"感到有些奇怪的老师并没有追问。  
塔矢，不知道你那边状况如何呢？  
等着，我马上就赶回去，希望能赶上你们的对奕！

小久的话：  
哟呵呵职业考试…我会加紧进度的，不要再长了。。。  
藤原伊茶先生再次登场，你们还有人记得吗？不记得也没关系，真的，他没有那么重要啦。

六十四局 剪  
当太阳落下又升起，一切的一切都改变了。  
浮华一生，淡忘一季，空有回忆，打乱缠绵。那些匆匆流过的年华恍然如梦，亦如流水，一去不复返。  
他们的岁月亦然。

坐公交车回到家，急急忙忙打开电脑，灯控制住自己激动万分的心情，寻找亮的踪迹。  
可惜，正好错过了他们的对局。  
"…"灯想了想，抓起电话，动作熟练地输入一串号码，"喂，请问是塔矢家么？…是，我是久原。塔矢他现在在附近吗？…麻烦让他接一下电话，谢谢您，明子阿姨。"  
片刻过后，亮清冷的声音出现。  
"喂，久原吗？"  
"塔矢，你的对局结束了？"灯还是不死心，希望得到不一样的回答。  
"嗯，我和进藤正在复盘，你随时可以过来。"  
还是结束了啊…  
"进藤？他也在你家？"灯觉得很神奇。现在的光，似乎不再逃避塔矢亮，反而有种赖上亮的感觉。  
"他一直都在，整场对局他都在我旁边观战。"亮的语气如常。  
"那，结果呢？赢了还是输了？"  
"…输了五目半，night的实力可能远在我之上。"亮听上去并不失落，想必是非常精彩的一局吧。  
"…比你还厉害的人啊，不过反正他能和sai下到那个地步一定是高段棋士。我马上就过来，你们等着。拜拜。"  
灯说完，掏起钥匙，离开自己的家。  
静下心来想想，这个night的出现确实有悖常理，尤其是他对亮的邀约…  
到底是怎么一回事？他真的想不明白。  
稍微有点不安。  
走着走着，面前猛的多出一个高大的身影。  
"久原君？"  
灯被人叫到名字，昂起头，正对上一双清澈的眸子。  
"…您是？"灯不记得他认识这个男人，不过从对方的语气来看，对方应该认识他。  
男人拿出左胸口袋里的记者证："日本棋院出版部的坂田。我在几次围棋活动里见过你，或许你已经记不清了。"  
灯不得不承认他对这个坂田真的没有半点印象。  
"…幸会。请问有什么事吗？"  
虽然说在路上遇见打个招呼是再正常不过的行为，灯还是觉得对方的脸上不像是偶然相遇的人应有的表情。  
"我刚刚去了棋院记录今天的职业考试，塔矢君似乎不战败？"坂田掏出笔记本，职业病让他看上去就是个敬业的记者。  
"没错。"塔矢亮你还真是惹了很大的麻烦啊。灯内心吐槽。  
"听说你是他的朋友，他是不是出了什么意外情况？"坂田意识到自己说的有点不合适，连忙补上一句，"不好意思，我只是例行公事。"  
灯尽量维持微笑："塔矢他很好，坂田先生若是担心，可以和我一起去他家看看。至于他缺席的原因，我也不清楚。"  
如果实话实说，亮这样的举动其实不符合舆论要求，想必他会很难办。  
"这样啊…没事就好，我就不必去塔矢家叨扰了，谢谢你。"坂田失望地点点头。  
"不用。"  
"对了，我听说久原君你是sai的弟子，有这回事么？"坂田突然又找到话题。  
"…我只能勉强算半个。"灯不想耽搁太久，长话短说，"现在我得走了。"  
坂田的下一句话却吸引了他的注意力："等等，久原君，我这里有一个东西，麻烦你转交给sai。"  
灯失神地转过头，惊讶之情溢于言表。  
"东西？"  
"是林三段从中国寄来的信，寄到了棋院让我们转交给sai，可是，你也知道，我们根本没见过他…"坂田烦恼地取出文件夹，里面躺着一只白色信封。  
灯不禁心跳加速。  
"我知道了，我会替您转交给他的。"他接过信封，脑子里设想了千万种可能。  
"麻烦你啦，久原君，那么我就先走了！"坂田见任务完成，笑得异常开心。  
从中国寄来的，给佐为的信？想想都觉得不可思议。  
灯忍不住低头仔细检查那只信封，除了手写的地址和收信人之外什么都没有，他根本猜不出来寄信的人在想些啥。  
林三段？莫非是中国的职业棋士？  
先小心地收起来，等找机会和光独处时再让光打开好了。  
他这样告诉自己，把信封放进书包。

"这一步，明明就要断！"光气势汹汹。  
"不，还是应该先守住根据。"  
"守住根据有什么用？等对手都把子连络起来之后光有这个角也赢不了啊！"  
"你的棋太激进了，进藤，别忘了你的对手可不是围棋部的学生，而是职业级的高手，他根本不会给你冲进去的机会。"  
"所以说，塔矢你就是因为太保守才会输棋的吧！"  
"保守？如果你用断的话起码会再丢二十目！"  
"别夸大其词！就算再惨又怎么可能丢二十目！"  
"…要试试吗？"  
"试又怎样？"  
光和亮已经额头对额头，大战一触即发了。

佐为完全没听他们弱智的吵架，一门心思思考着棋盘上的对奕。  
[佐为，怎么了，你也帮我说几句啊？]光不爽地看着他。  
—小光，那里确实应该先巩固根据地。  
佐为目不转睛地回答。  
[…够了，你根本是在帮倒忙嘛…]光先是抱怨了一句，随后面色严肃地拿起棋子，[为什么呢？]  
佐为扬起手中的扇子，说：  
—这里。  
一步接一步，光再一次见证了佐为出众的才华。  
"…进藤？"亮看着光摆出正确的下法，困惑于他的改变。  
"这样啊，好像还真是…原来如此。"光若有所思地说。  
"…那，讨论下一个问题。"亮不多做停留，把盘面恢复为最初状态。  
"可恶，塔矢，下次我一定会想出比你更完美的棋步！"  
光一点也不想认输。他知道自己的实际棋力不如亮，但是要让他甘于受制于亮却是不可能的事。  
"做得到的话，尽管追上来就是。"  
亮平静地回答他。  
光还欲加上几句排比壮大声势，却被灯的推门而入打断了。  
"你们好啊，我来了！"  
"…太迟了。"台词被占的光鄙夷地看了他一眼。  
结束简单的讨论，和往常一样，光与亮的争执总是在佐为耐心的讲解下和平解决。这次用了一个下午的时间。  
灯得出一个结论：night的确很强，至少目前比他们三人都强。  
正因为如此，他更加想知道这位凭空出现的night到底是何方神圣。  
告别亮后，灯和光并肩走在回家的小路上。他突然记起来一件事。  
"进藤，有封信要给你看看。"  
灯摸出书包里的白色信封，慢下脚步。  
"信？什么信？"光和佐为动作完全一致地凑近他。  
"今天从棋院出版部得到的信，说是寄给sai的。"他感叹似的加上一句，"没想到真的能寄到啊。"  
佐为跟棋院没有任何直接关系，按常理推测也不该寄到棋院，可是，佐为又不是真实活着的人，除了寄到棋院貌似也没有其他方法。  
只能说，寄信的人出于某种原因坚信棋院有办法联系上佐为。  
"你说什么？！"光却一脸接受不了的表情，"给佐为的？怎么可能？"  
佐为愣了许久，似乎没能缓过来。  
化为孤魂后的千年，似乎还是第一次有人寄信给自己。  
时代在改变，人类登上了月球，信却依旧存在着。  
那么信里所要传达的东西，也是不会消褪的吧。  
光三下五除二打开信封，里面只有薄薄的一张纸。  
"…等等…"  
光的脸色大变，浑身僵硬。  
灯扬起眉毛，夺来信纸快速浏览了一遍，瞳孔刹时放大。  
【致藤原佐为先生和进藤君：】  
单单是开头的第一句，就让他感到前所未有的恐惧。  
藤原佐为…他知道佐为的真名。  
进藤…他知道佐为和光在一起。  
这到底是…  
手心渗出细密的汗珠，灯突然觉得他失去了读完这封信的勇气，咽下一口唾沫，他在心底告诉自己一定要镇定。  
不能看，又不能不看，这封信。  
下定决心后，灯硬着头皮继续往下读。  
【久仰大名。如果这封信辗转到了你们的手里，就证明我的判断是正确的。】  
什么意思？那个人真的认识佐为和光？  
【我是网络围棋上的night。】  
灯一惊，大约看见了一丁点影子，虽然飘忽不定，但他的第六感确实是这样告诉他的。  
night果然不是普通人。  
【我明白，收到这封信的时候，你们肯定感到匪夷所思。不过，还请耐心看完我的请求。】  
灯的神情越来越凝重。  
【我想与你们见一面，如果可以的话请按照信封内的地址寄回信通知我。一个月后在日本棋院，我将找机会与你一叙，事关佐为的消失，请务必赶到。night上。】  
消失…  
灯已经知道，为什么他会有那样的预感了。  
这个night，毫无疑问知道佐为的真实来历！如果灯没猜错的话，他也和灯一样，是来自三次元的穿越者！  
命运的轮盘，终于被一只看不见的巨腕拨动。

小久的话：  
哼哼震惊吧…  
突然剧情又奇怪了，虽然我刚开始不是这样打算的…[汗]  
我知道两个穿越者的设定很俗，但是这里是必要之举，大家海涵。这次是真的到了转折点了，没有night的话我就没办法结尾…  
以上。

六十五局 自私与贪婪  
世界上最快而又最慢, 最长而又最短,最平凡而又最珍贵, 最易被忽视而又最令人后悔的就是时间。  
光记不清他是怎样告别灯回到家的。  
记忆里唯一循环出现的镜头，便是光质问灯"这是不是在开玩笑"的时候，灯惨淡的笑容。  
"这不是在捉弄你，佐为是真的，可能会消失喔。"  
除此之外，其他的一切都已经无法让光挪开心绪。  
尽管害怕，一直逃避的"那个真相"还是会到来。  
好像在一条长长的阒黑的隧道里毫无方向地奔跑。

光从小就喜欢吃拉面。  
美津子已经记不清是从什么时候开始，自己就变成了高级拉面师，做出来的拉面绝对是方圆十里内口碑最佳。  
这天，她打算开发一款新型牛肉拉面的时候，光推门而入。  
"小光！跟你说过关门要轻点！"她抱怨的话听得光耳朵起了老茧。如果是往常，光一定会心不在焉地反驳几句，再重重地跑上二楼，猛地拍上门。  
可是今天，光只是失魂落魄地站在她身后。  
"妈妈…"  
在美津子看不见的地方，佐为正神色复杂地看着光。  
—小光，还是不要了。  
[不行，我怎么可能眼睁睁地看你消失啊！]光头疼地争执道。  
佐为一时语塞。  
虽然一起度过的时间只有不到两年，但是不可思议地，彼此发自内心信任着对方。  
摸不到棋子的佐为，依靠光与色彩斑斓的外界连接起来，不知何时起，忽视了面前这个孩子自己的感受。  
光嘴上说着"要自己下棋"，却从来不愿剥夺佐为下棋的权利。  
佐为也很为难。他根本控制不住自己想要下更多更多的棋的愿望，逢棋必下，但看见光只能旁观的时刻他又总是忍不住心软，想把棋让给光来下。  
这是怎样纠结的魔法啊…  
—小光，没有必要担心，我已经在这个世上存在一千年了，怎么会无缘无故地消失呢？  
尽管心里并没有百分之百的把握，佐为还是毫不犹豫地选择了安慰对方。  
[…可是…]  
两人就那样僵持了许久，直到美津子一脸迷惑地转过身来。  
"怎么了，小光？出了什么事？"  
—请相信我，我会一直留在你身边的，小光。  
佐为坚定不移地直视着光的眼睛。  
光无法对心中的担忧置之不理，他既不想因为一封来历不明的信跑去千里之外的中国，也不想承担任何佐为出意外的风险。  
[你保证？]  
—我保证。  
[…但是就算你保证也没用啊。]光惨败地低下头。  
"小光？"美津子见光迟迟不回答她的问题，忽然觉得心里涌上不祥的预感。  
光咬紧牙关，好像在突破最后的犹豫。  
"妈妈，我要寄一封信去中国！"  
美津子手里的盘子闻声而落，"哐铛"地砸在桌面上。  
"诶？"

此时，灯狠狠地一拳打在公园的梧桐树树干上，惊起休憩在枝叶间的一群飞鸟。  
"可恶！"  
他有点反感这个无能为力的自己。  
一直用"迟早会有办法的"这样无力的理由搪塞着，没有勇气直视佐为的未来，而今事件出现转机，灯又被职业考试束缚住，没有闲工夫思考其他的事。  
虽然很想跑去中国见一见这个奇怪的人，但是如果莫名其妙地离开日本，一定会被亮和佐为责怪的吧。  
角度的突然转变，使一向掌握全局的他，变成了最无知的一方。  
"久原，你在干嘛？"  
他直起身，结束考试的和谷和伊角不知何时来到他跟前。  
"…你们…考完了？"他只能想到这句话。  
"嗯，我们都赢了哦！真是羡慕你这个不战而胜的家伙啊…"和谷看上去心情大好，"所以你在这个地方打树干嘛？"  
…打树—  
灯抽了抽嘴角："没事。"  
"赶紧回去啦，明天还有更艰难的战斗哟！"和谷这句话惊醒了灯。  
眼下，职业考试也不得不全力以赴，他只能相信光自己的判断力了。  
相信吧，相信一切终将归于平静。  
纵使难掩心头恐惧，这亦是不可逃避的现实。

次日晨。  
职业考试本战第二场，灯毅然踏进赛场。  
形形色色的人在眼前浮现，又淡出视线，他心里只有一个目标，就是胜利。  
棋盘前不容分心，那是对围棋的亵渎。  
与此同时，光把特快专递的回信寄去了遥远的中国。美津子自始至终不明白他在做什么，光没有解释，她也没有追问。  
晚饭前，光还是照例去了塔矢家的围棋会所，亮一个人坐在老位置上，正在等待着他。  
"塔矢。"  
感觉到光线被人挡住，亮反射性地抬头，由于是背光，他脸上的表情模糊不清。  
"进藤，久原呢？"  
光拉开椅子，欠身坐下。佐为本来在这个时间一贯会穿梭于围棋会所的走廊到处看大叔们的对局，今天却意外地没有心情，只是静静地站在光身边。  
对上亮探求的目光，光斟酌用词后才说："那家伙要准备职业考试，可能最近都不来了。"  
之前灯这样告诉他时，他就觉得灯在说谎。亮也同样参加职业考试，却并未提出不来的申请。  
可是有些时候，只有谎言值得依靠。  
"…是吗。"亮似乎没有多疑，"那今天就我们俩对奕吧。"  
光心里想的事太多，罕见地不想和亮下棋。要是被亮发现他在开小差就死定了。  
"我…"拒绝的话已到嘴边。  
—小光，下吧。  
佐为阖上双眼，劝说道。  
光皱起眉头。  
[可是…现在的我根本没办法好好下棋。]  
不是在使性子或是闹矛盾，光说的是真心话，这一点佐为也很清楚。  
—距离约期还有一个月，难道你打算这一个月都不碰棋子吗？  
佐为的每一个字都准确无误地击中光的心坎。  
光回头看着佐为。  
[我也不知道…该怎么办了。明明想下，可就是平静不下来。]  
明明知道的啊，佐为本来就是魂魄，消失什么的也是理所当然。  
明明知道的啊，远在异国的网络棋士说不定只是在信口开河，事情的结局未必那么糟糕。  
明明知道的啊，一向三缄其口的灯都刻意避开他们，说明事态已经超越了控制范围。  
所以…就算坐在这里，对面就是非超越不可的劲敌塔矢亮，光也不能保证他以最纯净的心情去下棋。  
明明都知道啊…到底是忽视了什么呢？  
"…你怎么了，进藤。"亮硬是把疑问句问成了陈述句。  
—小光，下棋吧，只要开始下棋你就不会想这么多了。  
佐为坚持说道。  
光攥紧椅子的扶手，死命盯着棋盘。  
[佐为…]  
—我知道，我会一直站在你身后的。  
佐为微笑着，像是早就预料到光的台词一样。  
光从佐为那里得到的不仅是棋艺和对围棋的热爱，还有他从未体会过的勇气和毅力。  
只要佐为在身后看着，他就觉得有种无言的温暖一直支持着他。  
下出好棋之后，第一个想到的就是让佐为也看到那一手棋。  
期待着回眸的瞬间，佐为眼中的嘉许，和淡淡的温柔。  
不知不觉间，习惯了佐为的存在。  
从来没有想过，佐为会有消失的一天！  
那种事，怎么可能会发生呢？一定是night在胡言乱语吧…是吧。  
进藤光，怎么可能没有藤原佐为？  
光深呼吸一口。  
没有关系，现在自己能做的，只有等待，以及不断磨练自己的棋力，迎接那一天的到来。  
"啪！"  
他将一颗黑棋重重地按在棋盘上。  
亮察觉到了光的不对劲，但他没有打算立刻追问，而是默默地抓起一把白子，摊开手掌。  
"七，你是先手。"亮弯下腰，"请多指教。"  
"请多指教。"  
光调整完心情，瞳中的感情更加明晰。他能感觉到，棋盘上的宇宙，就像自己的命运一样，是由自己所掌控的。  
没有必要畏惧，而是应该再上前一步。

职业考试第二日之后，久原灯2胜0败，塔矢亮1胜1败，藤原伊茶1胜1败，真柴2胜0败，和谷义高1胜1败，伊角慎一郎2胜0败，饭岛良1胜1败。  
得到成绩后，灯一言不发地挂断棋院的电话，走出自己的房间。  
虽然自己勉强赢了今天的对手，但明天的对手是和谷，还会这么好运吗？  
所以他完全高兴不起来。  
"小灯！今天不去进藤家？"  
母亲对这种事异常敏锐，灯扯出一个笑脸，却比哭好看不到哪里去。  
"不去了。如果他来电话的话，就说我是不舒服想休息一下。"  
说完，灯把餐桌上的美味佳肴一扫而空。肚子已经不饿了，灯只是惯性地向嘴里塞食物。  
听说暴饮暴食能调节心情，好像还真管用。  
说到底，自己不过是个自私的胆小鬼罢了。  
…真是丑陋不堪。  
贪恋着与你们的羁绊，不愿放弃，更连冠冕堂皇的借口都懒得去找。  
他抬头仰望天花板，眼中写满了残酷。

小久的话：  
看上去好像很惨，其实好日子就要来了哈哈哈哈…  
我真的有很努力在写，不好也请多提建议哦。  
以上。

六十六局 独自一人与相伴左右  
其实，世界上没有恒久不变的浪漫，只有始终如一的生活。  
职业考试第三日。  
日本棋院，出版部。  
一项新闻的突然出现使空气中布满紧张的气氛。  
"坂田先生。"天野急匆匆地走向一个身材高大的青年男子，"是真的吗？那个日中围棋交流会要在一个月后举办？"  
坂田恭敬地低头道："我也是刚刚听说，似乎是真的。事情发生得有点太突然…"  
"不，关键是，那位林三段，就是上次给sai寄过信的那个，好像这次交流会就是他提议的。"天野好像很感兴趣。  
"不会吧？他只是个三段而已…"坂田怀疑地笑着。  
"你不知道他？啊，正好这里有他的资料。看吧，只有13岁，11岁入段，之后斩获过几个中国国内职业赛事的八强，是彻彻底底的天才少年。"  
天野从自己怀里的一叠纸里翻出日中围棋交流会的名单和成员介绍。  
"…那确实是相当了不起啊。"坂田不敢相信自己的眼睛，"搞不好，中国棋院那边就是想炫耀一下他们的新生力量。"  
天野的眉毛变成八字："嘛，别这么说嘛…"  
"说起来，他们到底想做什么啊！先是莫名其妙地寄信给杳无音讯的sai，又急急忙忙安排一场交流会…"坂田感慨道。  
"本来想说，我们还有塔矢亮，不过似乎交流会开始的时候职业考试还没结束吧？"天野有点失望。  
倒不是害怕中国的棋士。国际化的围棋交流是非常难得的，这样的活动自然是越多越好，只是，在对方强大的新手阵营前，日本方面显得过于苍白无力。  
今年的职业考试，塔矢亮毫无疑问会成为救命稻草。  
"放心，天野先生，这次交流会结束之前，新初段的人选就会全部确定完毕。"坂田没有意识到问题的核心，因为即使职业考试结束，日本棋士的劣势仍然很难改变。  
镜头转换。  
亮完全不知道他已经被寄予厚望，他撑着雨伞走到职业考试的大厅，原本在小声议论的众人看见他出现之后都不约而同地选择了静默。  
"呐，他就是…"一个青年小声问他身边的女人。  
"嗯，塔矢亮，塔矢名人最得意的儿子。"女人慵懒地解释道，语气有点不善。  
"昨天你没见过吗？"另一个参加考试的人像看怪物一样看着他，"就是昨天，他只用了不到一个小时就逼得对手中盘认输。"  
"啊，是他啊！我说怎么会有那么大的骚动…"青年似懂非懂地点点头。  
这边，灯面无表情地打开围棋的书，坐在桌旁心不在焉地浏览着。  
"久原。早上好。"亮照例打了招呼，对方却不像往常一样精力旺盛地回话。  
"早上好，塔矢。"灯匆匆抬头看了他一眼，又沉进书里。  
亮压低了嗓音："从昨天开始你就不在状态。"  
灯的身子一颤，没有说话。  
亮心下明白现在不管他说什么都没有意义，只得叹了口气，在他身边坐下。  
"对局要开始了，请各位考生准备！"院生师范已经宣布比赛前哨了。  
众人纷纷站起来，挤向比赛的房间。灯的面前是笑逐颜开的和谷，亮则对战目光如炬的伊角。  
"我们又要对局了啊，久原。"和谷弯腰道，"今天可不会输给你哦，请多指教。"  
"…我也不会输的。"灯闭上眼回答。  
亮也没有功夫担心别人，伊角在院生里一直是第一，亮或多或少听说过他的传闻，知道他不是个简简单单就能打发的人物。  
"塔矢亮，久闻大名，我是伊角慎一郎，今天请你多指教。"伊角很和善。  
亮则轻轻点头。  
"那么，比赛正式开始！"  
随着院生师范一声令下，整齐划一的"请多指教"充满了整个房间，然后便是清脆的摸棋子的声音。  
只要坐在这里，就会不由自主地迷失在围棋的世界里。  
心中再容不下其他。  
"啊！佐为你又下杀手！"  
光失望地瘫在棋盘上，佐为在旁边不停道着歉。  
—对不起，一不小心就…  
"你的意思是你就算不小心也能随便赢我？"  
光恼怒地看着他。  
—我没有那么说啊…  
佐为委屈地捂着脸。  
光的实力到了瓶颈期。  
虽然不愿承认，但事实就是如此。佐为也非常清楚，光的周围，围棋部的三谷早已被光超越，灯最近都不来找他们，亮的实力又比光强了太多，想要找到合适的对手实在很困难。  
—小光，我们去小灯以前带我们去的围棋会所吧。  
"诶？"光感到奇怪地问。  
—总是与能看出你所有棋路的我对奕，你的锋芒一定会被或多或少地压制住，这样其实很不利于你的成长。  
佐为明白他的强大对于光而言是恐怖的存在。  
加上光最近心绪不宁，和佐为下棋的时候总会犹豫不决，一般都是布完局不久就投子认负。  
佐为感觉有些担忧。  
"塔矢家的围棋会所吗？去那里干什么？"光很迟钝。  
—那里的业余棋士做你的对手正好相当，也不会带给你太多压力。  
佐为笑着表达他的观点。  
"…嗯…也对。"光不想思考太多问题，"那我们就走吧。正好等塔矢考试回来。"  
离night的约定还远，就算再担心也是白费力气，光现在只要下好自己的棋就足够了。  
一人一魂告别了正在洗碗的美津子，迎着细雨搭乘电车前往塔矢家的围棋会所。  
市河看见光走进来，惊讶地问："进藤君？今天好早啊！"  
平时他们都是约好放学后来，好不容易赶上一个周末，光提前出现，让市河感到难以置信也是正常的。  
"啊，下午好，市河姐姐。"光叫的很熟络，"呐，这是500元。"  
"不用啦，之前我也从来没有收过你的钱。"市河笑得格外开心，"小亮的朋友我怎么会收钱呢？"  
光坚持道："不…今天我不是来找塔矢的，我想和大叔对局，所以这钱还是收下吧。"  
闻言，北岛从里面探出头："什么？进藤你想找虐啊？没问题，和我杀一盘吧！"  
市河剜了他一眼："北岛先生！你要是和进藤下棋围棋会所还不被吵得天翻地覆！"  
光却饶有兴趣地点点头："好啊，我就和你下！"  
市河突然有种无言的感觉。  
"臭小子，输了可不准赖账哦！"嘴仗已经提前开始。  
"我才不会输给你呢，大叔！"光全凭气势在吼叫着。  
—呵呵，小光他很有活力的。  
佐为对着看不见他的市河微笑着说，一点也不在意对方根本听不见他在说什么。  
两人的对局进行时，在职业考试上吃完午饭的众人再开战局。  
"…"伊角额头上全是汗珠。  
"还要继续吗？"虽然听上去有些无礼，但亮风轻云淡的表情并不是假装出来的。  
已经…没有机会了。可恶…  
伊角只能低头道："我认输。"  
"多谢指教。"公式一般地说完这句话，亮头也不回地起身离开。  
他依旧是第一个结束对局的胜利者。而苦战一番后险胜的灯紧随其后，赢得了又一颗白星。  
"真是的，久原那家伙一点没变弱啊。亏我还想今天一雪前耻的呢！"和谷和伊角同病相怜地来到自动贩卖机前，各自选了一瓶饮料。  
"塔矢亮真的很厉害。"伊角却没什么心情喝东西，他的目光指向遥远的雨帘。  
"…你不说我也知道啊。"和谷抬不起头，一脸衰败。  
"他真的，是一个，真正的棋士。"  
伊角能感觉到，渴望变强的欲望正控制着他的全身。  
和谷一言不发地打开自己的果汁。  
等着吧…我一定也迟早会，成为一名真正的职业棋士！  
职业考试第28日。最后一战前。  
目前前五名的战绩是，塔矢亮，26胜1败，藤原伊茶，24胜3败，真柴，23胜4败，久原灯，23胜4败，伊角慎一郎，22胜5败。  
除开已经确定晋级的塔矢亮和藤原伊茶，剩下的三人都还有机会成为职业棋士。  
最后的一战，是决定命运的一战。  
灯的对手是藤原伊茶。他不熟悉这个青年的棋力，但根据已经和他交过手的亮的情报，这个人的实力也是职业级的，要赢他恐怕不易。  
而真柴面对伊角这件事，也让结果更加扑朔迷离。  
只有全力以赴了！不管结局如何，能走到今天这个地方，灯已经心满意足。  
不会再有一丝的遗憾。  
只是单纯地，期待着这次交锋。  
那个藤原伊茶身上的佐为的影子，仿佛正在牵引着灯，前往某个不知名的地方。

小久的话：  
貌似下一章就会讲到night君了，诸位等着吧。

六十七局 久违的笑颜  
太阳下山之前，在夕阳包围的都市里，似乎听见了一个源自远方的声音。声音，是从旧物上暖色的光芒里发出的，在这个声音里，时光，已经消失。  
职业考试最后一战的几小时前，东京成田机场。一架来自中国的航班在这里降落。  
"哇！这就是日本啊…"卷头发的赵石（一段）兴奋地环顾四周，小声感叹道。  
"行了，待会儿还有更好玩的东西呢，不要到处乱跑，等交流会结束之后我带你们去。"领头的杨海（七段）叮嘱他，"今天你可是中国新人的代表，好好给我争口气行不行…"  
黑发少年径直走向出口处，沉默地仰望天空。  
时间仿佛静止在那一刻。  
终于…来到了这里…  
"请问是中国棋院的客人吗？"接机的是个漂亮的女生，中文说得很标准，"欢迎各位，请随我来吧。"  
交流团的人数不多，其实黑发少年为了说服上头组织这次交流会还是费了不少功夫的，能成功出发实属不易。  
一行人来到日本棋院的二楼，参加欢迎仪式。  
"今天职业考试就结束了。"在门外低声议论的天野紧张地拿着相机，对一个棋院工作人员说，"明天的交流比赛我们也要派一个新初段，院长那边怎么说？"  
工作人员点头道："他的意思是，就让塔矢亮参加。去年入段的那几位如今都是二段了，中国方面的赵石是初段，总不能输了面子。"  
天野叹气道："我猜也是。"  
门突然打开，两人连忙回头，看见一个黑发少年不慌不忙地走出来。  
"请问，在交流比赛开始之前可以自由活动吗？"  
少年的措辞很恰当，语气也很温和，笑起来给人阳光的感觉。  
"啊，当然可以…你要出去的话，那边是楼梯—"天野很喜欢这个中国少年。  
"我知道，谢谢您。"少年微微欠身，疾步走下楼。  
"那个是…"工作人员好奇地看着少年离去的方向。  
"他吗？我记得资料上有说过，他就是林三段。"天野突然觉得有点不自然，"他的日语说得很地道嘛…"  
而且似乎对棋院的环境很熟悉的样子…  
奇怪…  
进藤家。  
"我走了，妈妈！"光背上背包走出家门。  
—这样好吗？擅自…  
佐为担心地看着美津子微笑的表情。  
[管不了那么多了，先去棋院要紧。]光固执的时候多少头牛都拉不回来。  
没错，他们正在前往的地方不是补习班，而是日本棋院。  
[话是这么说…可是我要怎么找到night呢？]  
抵达棋院正门后，光才想到这个严肃的问题。  
—小光，那个人，好像在看我们这边！  
佐为用扇子遮住嘴，说。  
光马上扭头，果然，棋院大厅里一个黑发少年正目不转睛地盯着光的方向。  
二者目光相遇后，黑发少年眼睛一亮，快步向门外走来。  
"进藤君，你好。"他彬彬有礼地微笑着，"我是来自中国的三段，林昭。"  
（明白了吧？明白了吧？）  
光和佐为动作完全一致地眨眨眼，直到少年悠闲地等待着他们缓过来。  
"你…就是night？"光似乎觉得难以置信。  
"如你所见，如假包换。"少年笑得格外开心。  
"…太年轻了啊！"光根本无法接受这个事实，"你是三段？！"  
这个一眼看上去就知道和自己同年的少年已经是三段了！连亮都没有他这么恐怖！  
而且，night可是战胜过亮的存在！  
"这个…有什么问题吗？"少年天然呆地看着他。

[佐为，他可信吗？]光有点怀疑自己的感官。  
—就算你这么问…  
佐为也爱莫能助，他从没见过这么小就超越亮的孩子。  
"可以借一步说话吗？进藤君？"  
在他们得出答案之前，少年抢先一步提出邀请道。  
灯一直觉得有点头疼。  
虽然坐在棋盘前，也正视着对手，但他的视线里尽是梦境一样的影子。  
藤原伊茶也注意到了他的不适。  
"…你没事吧？久原君。"  
灯听见这酷似佐为的声音，才清醒过来："抱歉，有点头晕。"  
棋盘上的战斗还没有结束，不能就这样放弃。灯坚决地捏起一颗棋子，僵硬地放在盘面上最复杂的地方。  
藤原伊茶百感交集地回应以最严谨的棋步。  
周围的对局大多已经结束，亮仍然是神速摆平对手就离开了对局室。现在，僵持在生死关头的只剩下灯与伊茶和真柴与伊角两组。  
这两组的比赛，恰恰决定着最后的一个职业棋士名额花落谁家。  
灯突然看见了棋盘的网格间，一个熠熠生辉的位置。  
…就是那里…  
他的身体不由自主地前倾，手上的棋子如鱼得水一般，落在棋盘表面。  
"啪！"  
原本细小的声音被潜意识地放大。灯的目光全部聚集在那颗棋子上，整个盘面突然活了起来。  
伊茶心底大叫不好。  
他眯起眼，紧皱着眉头，放上防御的棋子。  
怎么会让他得到那样的机会…  
另一边，真柴面色苍白地擦拭着脖子上的汗，浑身止不住地颤抖。  
"我…输了。"  
他怨恨地埋下头去，不想看见伊角的表情。  
"谢谢指教。"伊角深吸一口气，他感到热血沸腾，输赢似乎已经没有那么重要了，重要的是，他确实下了一局好棋。  
只要能下出好棋，一个棋士的道路便不会停止。  
虽然如此，灯取得的略微优势却使得伊角的胜利无法改变结局。  
"我不行了，这一局你真的很厉害，久原君。"  
藤原伊茶面带笑容地弯下腰，他已经通过了职业考试，所以这一局的输赢无关紧要。  
灯的精神快要累崩溃了，他彻底放松下来，端正地回礼道："同样的话，我也想对您这样说。多谢指教，藤原先生。"  
伊角见状，得知自己还是与职业棋士擦肩而过，不由得露出苦笑。  
没关系，明年还有一次机会！这次已经如此接近目标，下次一定—  
他的眼神再度燃烧起来。  
"那么，今年的新初段就是塔矢君，藤原君和久原君了。恭喜你们。"  
三人被叫到楼上的办公室接受坂田采访时，都露出了新人特有的富有斗志的表情。  
"谢谢。"三人齐刷刷地鞠躬。  
"塔矢君，明天有个日中围棋交流比赛，日本方面打算安排你参加初段组的对局，你去一趟棋院，他们还会告诉你具体细节。"坂田简单聊了几句，就把亮叫走了。  
听见"日中围棋交流比赛"这几个敏感词，灯猛地站起来。  
"…怎么了，久原君？"坂田送走亮后，注意到灯充满渴望的神情。  
灯愣了一下，花了几秒钟组织语言，才回答："那个交流会，是今天开始的对吧？"  
坂田点点头："是啊。你也知道吗？"  
night真的跑来日本了！灯的大脑早已不停使唤。  
佐为…佐为…佐为…  
其他的一切都不复存在了，只剩下这个词语不断循环。  
"请问我可以知道中国代表都是什么人吗？"他失去理智自然也不会管合不合礼仪。  
坂田没想到他会这么说。  
"理论上…棋院确实有他们的资料啦，不过我并没有带过来。你有什么事吗？"坂田尽量周全地给他回复。  
灯的失望异常明显地写在脸上。  
"不…没事。"  
night一定会想方设法找到光，只要和光在一起就绝对会见到他，这很简单。  
想到这里，灯冲出门外。  
"啊，久原君—"坂田莫名其妙地追到门口，"你要去哪里？"  
一路狂奔到棋院。灯隐隐约约地感觉到，一直以来模糊不清的门外的世界，终于，即将展现在他面前。  
气喘吁吁的灯因为过度快跑而引起的肌肉痉挛不得不停下休息。  
这时，面前传来清晰的脚步声。  
一步，两步，然后停在他跟前，黑影遮住了夕阳的光芒。  
咚咚…咚咚…  
他听见了自己的心脏剧烈的跳动声。  
慢镜头一般地抬起脸，黑发少年的笑容就这样没有然后预兆地闯入自己的视野。  
他的瞳孔急剧缩小。  
"你是…"  
那久违的笑颜，分明如此熟悉，熟悉得椎心泣血，熟悉得让他突然想哭出声来。  
"…阿昭？！"  
黑发少年微微一笑，那笑里包涵了太多东西，有温柔，有感动，有心酸，有庆幸，有喜悦，有悲伤，全部融合在一起。  
"我回来了，灯。"

小久的话：  
恭喜昭君复活！  
我知道剧情又狗血了，让我们将狗血继续到底！  
以上。

六十八局 重逢与相遇  
不再是一个人的夜晚。初秋时节，空气清凉。透过窗台，天空已被高大楼宇遮掩得严严实实，眼睛所能看到的只是窗口灯光，和些微的一抹灰色天光。  
谁能告诉他，这是不是错觉？  
"惊讶什么的放在后面，不要让进藤君等太久吧。"  
那微笑，那声音，那身影，是片桐昭没有错。  
"可是…"灯感到自己置身于梦境之中，无法正常思考。  
"走啦。"黑发少年不由分说地扯过他的手，拉着他一路向前。  
恍惚的真实，如同不断旋转的万花筒。  
灯第一次觉得，希望时间就在这一瞬，定格。  
进藤家。  
美津子不在，为他们开门的是精神大好的光，迎着晚霞的荧光，光的发梢闪闪发亮。  
"总算是来了，快上楼吧！"光一点也不惊讶。  
佐为则静静地看着他们。  
"进藤，这是怎么回事？"好像害怕一问昭这个问题昭就好消失一样，灯脸色紧绷地转向光。  
"啊，你说他吗？"  
光指着标准微笑的昭，问。  
时间转回上午，在棋院门口相遇的光和昭对视良久。  
"我知道附近有家不错的围棋会所，一起去吗？"打破沉默的是昭。  
"哈？"光显然觉得这货有点脱线。  
"虽然一时半会儿说不清楚，嘛，总不至于在棋院里讨论这件事吧。"昭果然对周围的环境很熟悉，"说完了事情，正好可以和你下一局。"  
以前也来过很多次棋院，没想到棋魂里的棋院和现实中的棋院长得一模一样。（所以你想它变成怎样啊少年…）  
—小光，我要下！  
佐为声音洪亮地宣布。  
"现在不是说对局的时候啊…"光实在拿佐为没办法。  
两人一前一后走到棋院后不远处一家围棋会所，昭付了钱坐下，光也只能坐在他对面。  
"那么，从哪里开始呢，进藤？"昭首先发话。  
光翻白眼："是你叫我来的诶，不过，你明明是个中国人，为什么日语说得这么标准？"  
昭也不恼，只是淡淡地笑着："这些都是无关紧要的小事。实际上，今天我们应该说的是关于佐为…"  
佐为在听见自己的名字时浑身一颤。  
光犹豫片刻，从低处看着他："你…看得见佐为吗？"  
昭愣住了："佐为现在就在你身边？"  
光连连点头。佐为紧张地攥住扇子。  
"…对不起，我好像看不见。"昭的样子像是早有心理准备，但明显的失望还是能辨认出来的。  
—唉…  
佐为轻轻地叹气。  
"所以，那句佐为会消失是怎么回事？"光开门见山地问，"真是的，你们一个两个都说些奇奇怪怪的话…"  
"你们…？"昭好像有些出乎意料。  
"是啊，我还有一个朋友也说过。"光点点头，"但是他一直躲着我，死活不肯解释清楚。"  
昭敏锐的目光扫过光的面孔："是谁？"  
光被这凌利的眼神吓到了："呃…他叫久原灯…"  
昭的表情突然有点扭曲。  
"你说什么？！"  
"…怎么，你们认识？"光迷惑不解地抬起脸。  
昭握紧了拳头，指甲深深地陷进肉里。一时间，混乱的逻辑推理从他的脑海中闪过。  
原来如此…他也在这里吗…  
真是…  
"我们…确实认识。"昭恢复自信的笑容，"等一下可以带我去见见他吗？"  
见昭的脸色平静如水，光反倒觉得不知所措。也许他想象中的昭应该震惊一会儿，但对方完全没有反应。  
"啊，没问题。你先说佐为为什么会消失吧！"光抓住主要矛盾。  
"为什么？这个问题的答案我也不知道。"昭苦笑道，"不过我知道的是，他大概什么时候会离开你，进藤君。"  
一片静默，光的大脑空白许久。  
没有原因…只是告知自己这个可怕的事实…  
"可是，佐为他是灵魂吧？是灵魂的话，他不是为了追求神之一手才留在世上的吗？在他追求到神之一手之前，他怎么可能会消失？"  
一连串的疑问困扰了光很久。  
佐为安慰道：  
—现在我还没有消失呢，也许他只是随口说说…  
"佐为也只不过是围棋之链上微不足道的一环。"昭眯起眼，"我们所有人都是为了连接遥远的过去和遥远的未来，才拿起棋子的，命运不能只为自己而转动。"  
光听得云里雾里。  
"所以，当他的任务完成的时候，他自然不能继续留在这里。"昭狠狠地咬下嘴唇。  
"我听不懂！"光忍不住大喊。  
昭抬眼看着他金色的眼瞳："意思就是说，当佐为把围棋的精神传递给你之后，他就没有继续存在的理由了。"  
佐为亦是呆在原地。  
他一直以为自己是为了追求神之一手才会无法释怀。  
这个孩子却…  
"我凭什么相信你？"光恨不得对方说的全是谎话。  
"凭我知道佐为就在你身后。"昭的谈判资本非常坚实。  
光在过去一年多的时间里，潜意识地强迫自己不去追问灯这一切。为什么他会知道佐为？为什么他会说那些莫名其妙的胡话？为什么他每每提及佐为的时候，眼神中尽是同情和哀叹？  
自己只是害怕灯，害怕这个答案。  
"难道没有什么方法可以让佐为留下来吗？"  
直觉告诉光，面前的昭并没有说假话。  
—小光，我真的没有感觉到任何问题！我会一直…  
佐为焦急地阻拦光，光却没有回头。  
"方法？"昭长长地吸了一口气，"比起那个，还是好好珍惜佐为现在的时间比较好喔。"  
灯也说过类似的话。  
果然从一开始，灯就什么都一清二楚，被蒙在鼓里的只有自己而已。  
"一定有方法的！一定非有方法不可！没有方法那种事…我想都没想过…"光激动起来。  
昭按住他的肩："冷静。佐为至少还有两年的时间，在那之前如果能找到方法固然很好。可是，我并不是为了挽救他才来的。"  
光完全傻眼。  
"哎？你为什么…"  
"我的愿望，是让他在有限的时间里，不要埋没自己的才能，就是这么简单。"昭打开棋罐，说。  
"我还是不明白…"光不想永远一知半解。  
"抱歉，我只能说这么多了。下棋吧。"  
虽然用了敬语，昭的话里其实含有命令的成分。  
—小光，他说的没错，就算你现在想做什么也无济于事。让我下棋吧。  
佐为不知何时已经严阵以待，直勾勾地盯着棋盘。  
光错愕地回头：[可是…]  
不做点什么的话…  
不把真相大白的话…  
—不管我是为什么留在这里的，我想做的事都只有一件，就是对奕。他也一定明白这一点，才会那样说的吧。  
佐为很平静。  
光内心某处有些抽痛。但他知道佐为是对的。  
"猜子啊。"光再次抬起头时，已经换上了笑脸，"还是你想让佐为给你让先？"  
昭见他如此，心下猜到佐为已做出选择。  
"别开玩笑了，我打算先跟你下一局。"昭摊开手掌，手上是两颗白子。  
诶诶？  
"和我？"  
光今天已经数不清自己惊讶多少次了。  
"佐为是必须做好准备才能挑战的高手，我今天没想过要立即和他对奕。来吧，进藤，让我看看佐为教导出来的你，到底是什么水准。"昭严厉而和煦地笑道。  
佐为教导出来的…  
光侧过身，佐为正对着他鼓励地微笑。  
—这样的话，你要好好加油啊，小光。  
虽然感觉被看扁了有点不爽，但光不得不坦白，他确实很想把佐为的秘密诏告天下，又享受着只有他一个人拥有佐为的幸福感。  
[那还用说。]  
光抓起一把棋子，对着昭端正的坐姿方向，打开手指。  
时间转回。  
"结果呢？"灯看上去兴味盎然，死缠烂打地问光。  
"…结果啊…"  
光还没想好怎么回答，昭就在他身后插嘴："他中盘认输。"  
佐为憋不住笑，因为光咬牙切齿又努力不表现出来的样子滑稽极了。  
"…什么啊，果然…"灯看见光像被惹毛的猫一样的表情，黑线道。  
"啰嗦死了，我也下了一盘好棋的！"光不悦地顶上灯的额头。  
"确实，进藤君的棋力很厉害。"昭乐呵呵地看着灯，"看来在我不在的这段时间里，你改变了不少事啊，灯。"  
灯慢慢直起身，好像还有点难以置信。  
"嗯，好像是呢…"  
"我们就不打扰进藤君了，我还得赶快回棋院安排的酒店，否则会有麻烦的。"昭告辞道。  
光不知道该怎么挽留这个陌生的新朋友。  
—小光，我要和他下！  
佐为等了好久都没等到对局，满脸委屈。  
"那个，林…"光眨眼间就不记得对方的全名了，"…佐为想和你对奕！"  
昭谦逊地点点头："明天晚上吧，今天我是真的必须回去了…"  
他停顿，又开口。  
"进藤君，佐为，还有最后一句话。请永远不要放弃希望，上帝只会给人以能够通过的考验。"  
说罢，他起身离开，灯也神色复杂地跟上了他的步伐。  
光和佐为沉思良久。  
那家伙…  
—小光？  
佐为小心翼翼地叫着光的名字。  
[啊，我们也来下一局吧，佐为。]光低头审视棋盘，[…我一定不会让你消失的。]  
佐为欲言又止，最后千言万语化作一个会意的微笑。  
这个世界上原本就没有什么东西可以超越永恒…  
所以，只要下好眼下的每一步棋，输赢与否根本不会决定一切。  
而我们在棋盘上蒂结的羁绊，是不会立即消散的。  
一直一直…

小久的话：  
我似乎有点心潮澎湃…

六十九局 追忆—来自三次元的思念  
余日寥寥，长路漫漫，灯火已黄昏。  
灯默默地跟在昭身后大约一米远的地方，两人的脚步频率出奇的相似。  
灯没有开口，是在等昭发话。昭没有开口，却是因为不知道该说些什么。  
在某个路口，他们停下来。  
"我没想到你也会在这里。更没想到你居然会学围棋。"  
昭双手插在裤袋里，凝视着灯的眼睛。  
"我也一样，我还以为你已经死…"灯反反复复看了对方很多次，一脸狐疑的样子，"你是真的阿昭吗？"  
"嘛，虽然现在我叫林昭，不过你要那么说的话似乎也没错。"  
昭的笑容就是最好的佐证。毫无疑问他就是那个笑起来使阳光都失去温度的片桐昭。  
"…你还是一点没变。"灯失笑。  
"你倒是变了不少。以前的你，可从来不曾露出过这种表情。"昭严肃地说。  
灯一时无言以对。  
变了吗？果然自己是被时间打败的懦夫啊…  
"阿昭…"  
"要不要来我住的酒店下一局？"昭包容地笑着，"我为什么会在这里之类的问题以后再啰嗦也不迟。我很好奇这三年你都学到了些什么。"  
三年…对啊，快要三年了。三年的努力，灯达到了职业棋士的水平，这是他最引以为荣的骄傲。  
而昭，竟然在这不到三年的时间里，成了三段。  
都很拼命啊，两个人。  
"那你可得让我三个子。"灯打趣道，"不许欺负我。"  
"三个就三个，一言为定。"昭答应得相当轻松，想必也对自己的棋力有十足的信心。  
"今天刚刚结束职业考试，现在我已经可以自称新初段了，让三子小心输光光哟。"灯忍不住提醒他。  
"只要是你的愿望，我无论如何都会去实现。"昭的嘴角勾起一抹温暖的笑意，"从最初开始不就说好了吗？"  
灯恍惚地看着昭的背影。  
…到底是什么改变了呢？虽然对于自己的丑陋感到厌倦，但昭对自己的感情并没有消失。  
同伴的互相依赖的感觉，一直在寻找，在亮的身上，在光的身上，在和谷和伊角的身上，可是自始至终都未曾找到。  
直到此刻，昭的再度出现。  
"我果然不应该来到这里…"灯垂下眼帘，低语。  
"你又在怀疑自己了？…没什么好担心的，如果你不来到这里的话，也就不会和我重逢了，不是吗？"  
昭的四周，仿佛缠绕着炫目的光芒。  
相信吧—  
或许现在相信还太早。但是勇敢地相信吧，相信未来一定会阳光普照。  
这是昭特有的魔力。  
灯不禁有点心跳加速。他点点头，约定似的回答："我不会放弃的，我要下棋，还要阻止佐为的消失，这也是我的愿望。"  
只要是灯的愿望，昭也会全力达成。  
两人终于走在了同一条路上。  
是的！我们不会停下脚步，就算战斗到衣衫褴褛，我们不会停下脚步，哪怕那条路，已经被封锁。

此时，进藤家。  
光和佐为战得正酣，美津子的叫声从楼下传来。  
"小光！塔矢君的电话！"  
"什么？塔矢？"光看了一眼墙上的挂钟，下巴掉地，"惨了！忘记去围棋会所了啊！塔矢那个守时的变态一定会骂死我的—"  
早知道应该像灯一样请好假再说的，真是狡猾！  
—没关系啦，塔矢他也是因为重视你…  
佐为说亮的好话让光更加不爽。  
"他真正重视的是你才对。"光在电话前，彳亍许久。  
"…进藤？你听得见吗？"  
亮突然张口，光吓了一跳，无奈地举起听筒。  
"是的，塔矢—"  
"为什么没来围棋会所？"他的声音有一丝愠怒。  
"…呃，我见了一个中国棋士，陪他下了一局，所以…"光也并不是在信口开河。  
"…算了。下次如果有事记得提前通知我，再见。"亮好像不想多说一句话。  
"等等啊！塔矢！"光连忙叫住他。  
"怎么了？"亮勉强静下心来听光说。  
"你…职业考试通过了吧？恭喜你，不过明年我也会考上职业棋士的！一定！"  
光一激动，不小心说出大话。  
"…我等着。"亮却似乎意料到光的反应，平静地回答。  
"那…再见。"光强烈地渴望着多说几句，却编不出更多的话。  
"再见。"  
亮的嗓音消失昭听筒里，光恋恋不舍地放下电话，才发现满脸悲愤的美津子正气恼地站在他身后。  
"小光，刚刚明明的妈妈告诉我说你今天没去补习班？！"  
啊…这下才是真的惨了…  
—我警告过你的，小光。  
佐为担心地低头看向表情纠结的光。  
[警告有鬼用啊！怎么办—]  
光看见美津子可怕的脸色，心里不停地思考着应对措施。  
最后的结果是，光立下保证书绝不再犯，并且被扣掉了三个月的零花钱。  
整整三个月啊！  
哀嚎一般的目光让光的气场陡然变得异常凄凉。  
"都怪你啦！"次日晨，光愤愤不平地对着明明兴师问罪。  
"怎么那样？人家也是关心你啊！"明明才是一肚子火。  
"关心到我被扣了三个月的零花钱啊？！"光自暴自弃地拍着自己的头。  
两人在大街上吵起来好像还真不是头一次。  
"进藤，早安啊。"灯带着大大的黑眼圈，摇摇晃晃地经过他们，"要不要一起去看塔矢的比赛？"  
"塔矢的？什么时候？他怎么没说过？"光有些失落。  
"喂，小光，你该不会是打算…"明明皱眉道。  
"这次你直接告诉我妈妈说我不想去补习班吧！暑假怎么可以荒废在那种事情上！"  
光大义凛然地转过身。  
"…"灯有点无语。  
"小光！"明明欲哭无泪。  
"没事，进藤阿姨那边我去解释，麻烦你了，藤崎小姐。"灯只好充当和事佬。  
光感激地看着灯："真的？"  
"我骗你有什么好处？"灯无视了他的表情，"快走吧，我可不想迟到丢脸。"  
光"哦"了一声，才问出自己的疑惑："你昨晚没睡好？"  
灯承认他确实已经困得不行了。昨晚和昭秉烛夜谈一个通宵，双方怕是都吃不消。  
"我只是兴奋过度。"灯搪塞道。  
"…"想问清灯和昭的关系，但又觉得有点不妥，最后光还是放弃了逼问。  
算了，顺其自然反而比较好…  
—小光，今天又可以看见职业棋士的对局吗？  
对这个消息最敏感的人还是佐为，他又蹂躏着光的头发，一脸期待。  
[大概，好像是中国棋士和日本棋士的对战呢，应该很精彩吧。]光只记得一点点昨天昭说过的事。  
—好！今天也要看个够！  
[我知道啦，佐为，会让你满足的啦！]光笑着追上灯的步子，[晚上还要和那个家伙对奕，你做好准备哦！]  
—交给我吧！  
佐为正色回答。  
最后，日中围棋交流会的友好赛在热烈的气氛中结束。  
中高段棋士日中双方持平，日方略占劣势，但是塔矢亮漂亮地赢下初段的一局让中国棋士们也大开眼界。  
果然亮是日本棋院的救命稻草。  
输棋的小赵石也不生气，而是冷静地对杨海道了歉。  
中国方面，昭则同样取得了压倒性胜利，他的才能正如之前那晚一样，丝毫不输塔矢亮。不，或许，因为穿越而多出的时间，使他比亮更胜一筹。  
"我们明天就要启程回中国。"昭在散场后迫不及待地找到了光和灯。  
"那么快？"灯紧张地问。  
"我会想办法回来的，在那之前，我们也可以在网络上对奕，只要能下棋就足够了吧？"昭依旧是灿烂的微笑。  
"…那，今晚和佐为的对局…"  
"这个我可不会忘。"昭转向光，对着他空无一人的背后深深鞠躬，"拜托你了，佐为。"  
光急忙摇摇头："佐为说你没必要这样，他本来就很想很想和你对奕！"  
昭笑得眼睛眯成一条缝："我知道。那，带路吧，进藤君。"  
灯不近不远地跟着他们，发自内心地感到喜悦。  
你的出现，意味着怎样的救赎呢？  
阿昭…

小久的话：  
下一章昭的回忆，解释一下到底怎么回事。  
所以说，灯和昭是好基友嘛。  
以上。

回忆篇[二] 夕雾  
没有天空的天空下，太阳在云的上面，照耀不到这个城市的春天。  
院落里，有几点鹅黄挂在枯枝上，骨朵着季节。

他像抽屉里泛黄的日记，躺在陈旧的情怀里，犹如老屋瓦当留存的霜雨，总是在黎明时分散放亚光。

枯坐在灰色天光下的窗口下，所有的视线既没有温度，也没有色彩。贫瘠的想象和迟滞的思想已经不能继续一个梦的游走。

拥挤在生活中，同很多人一样在继续着一个白日梦，似乎在一夜之间通过梦中的呢喃，就能够成就不凡和伟大。

诗意，在无边的黑暗。

他曾怀疑，一个梦的灿烂，因为春天非正常地到来，枯寂在了枝头。这个春天，因为右手的失去，在一场猝不及防的灾难中遥远了前方的道路。  
被封锁在自己的雪地，看不见阳光。快乐和忧伤蜷缩在冰冷的季节，麻木成了一种舒适的斑驳。  
原来，梦想于他是如此的不堪一击，面对众人的欢声笑语，瞬间就混乱了往日的惊喜和信念。这种表面的坚强，如同这个初春的下午，幼稚而苍白。  
如果没有激情，缺少足够的平静，精神不需要用围棋进行救赎，而生活也不需要贫血的情感、夸饰的悲伤进行充盈…  
梦想，有时候太过奢侈。  
三年前，三次元的日本棋院。  
从医院康复出院的昭受到了所有同僚的热烈欢迎。与之前相比唯一不同的，只是昭下棋换成了左手。  
"片桐，今天也要加油！"每天都会和他打招呼的漂亮姐姐这样说。  
"嗯，我会的。"昭渐渐习惯了右臂空荡荡的袖管，其实也没有什么太多不方便的，一只手也可以做很多事。  
当然，像打开饮料瓶这样的事情昭已经做不到了。  
"呐，你的红茶。"帮昭打开自动贩卖机里的红茶盖之后，漂亮姐姐笑眯眯地揉了揉他的头发。  
"…谢谢。"  
昭迈进五楼的对局室。棋院的主任塞给他一张对局通知。  
昭复出的首战，是在北海道举行的本因坊循环赛第二次预选赛。  
"身体恢复得怎么样？不能参加的话千万别勉强。"主任关切地看着他。  
昭微笑道："没事。能赶上比赛真是再好不过了。"  
在新一辈里，昭的杰出无人不知。  
昭第一次去北海道，住酒店也是第一次。他对一切都充满了好奇。  
对手是个低段中年男子，像他那个年纪还在预选赛徘徊，昭觉得这一战可能并没有想象中的艰难。  
盘面胶着，昭陷入长考。  
这时，从门外传来朦朦胧胧的尖叫声。  
火灾来得太突然，房间里的所有人都大惊失色，唯一的入口被人群包围，他们拼命地逃出房间。  
"片桐！！"一个院生时期的好友跑到门口，忽然发现少了一个人，转身焦急地呼唤着。  
被人挤倒在地的昭狼狈地爬起来。  
"你先走，我没事！"昭一点也不想拖累别人。  
"喂！你—"好友还想说句什么，被他身后的大叔拉走了，两人退出房间后，屋顶的空调架整个摔落，横挡在他们和昭之间，火势越来越猛烈。  
"快撤！再不走你也会死在这里。"  
迅速判断形势之后，不知为何，昭心里反而是一片平静无澜。  
望着被堵死的出口，他呆滞地看着房间里最后一点没有被大火吞噬的地方，那是棋盘的所在。  
现在要逃出去怕是不可能了…  
心中做出这样的理智推测，昭抬头看了看熊熊火光。  
看样子最多五分钟，这里就会被烧得一点不剩。  
恐惧慢慢消退。  
腿不由自主地开始挪动，最后停在棋盘前，昭咳嗽着，坐下。  
既然只有那么一丁点时间，或许，一个棋士最后的五分钟应该守护在棋盘面前吧…  
刚刚想到了绝妙的一手，记得是在…  
他的手碰到的棋子都被空气里的火烫热了，在指尖与棋子相触的一瞬间，炙热的温度让他反射性地缩回手，颤抖着停顿了片刻，他不再犹豫，再次夹起那枚棋子。  
这里—  
火焰终于将他团团包围。  
皮肤被侵蚀的地方传来剧烈的疼痛感。  
没想到立志领悟神之一手的人，会死在这种地方。他觉得有点遗憾。  
想活下去…  
想下更多的棋…  
想遇到更多更多的对手，从一次次手谈中谛听棋神的秘密…  
…所以想要…永远的时间。  
他的眼神中的光芒，到最后都没有熄灭。  
一片黑暗。  
他睁眼，一个相貌清秀的黑发女生正对着他微笑。  
"哥哥，你还没睡够啊？"  
她的背后是雪白的墙壁，一尘不染，没有火舌，更没有那时死亡的味道。  
好安静…  
昭坐起身来，惊愕地看着她。刚刚她说的明明不是日语而是中文！  
"你—"昭疑问的话还没有说出口，就被她打断了。  
"快起床啦，不然我可不给你留早饭！"  
后来昭才知道，那个女孩叫林瑛婷，而他现在的名字是林昭，是个中国人。  
很明显，他穿越了。  
最大的好处，是他的身体一下子年轻了四岁。加上莫名其妙会说两种语言，昭真的感到难以置信。  
是因为那时祈愿想要永远的时间吗…  
可是这也并不是永远的时间啊。  
第二天就正好赶上中国的职业考试报名开始，昭想办法来到了北京，结果成为当年最传奇的初段少年。  
第二年的时候，听说了日本的塔矢名人和桑原本因坊对奕的事，他才知道这里其实是棋魂的世界。  
心情突然很复杂，他有点反应不了。  
虽然他只是想继续下棋就可以了，但是能见一见传说中的千年幽魂顺便和他下一局似乎是只有做梦时才能做到的事，没有理由错过。  
一边应付着中国的各项赛事并升到三段，一边通过有限的途径调查日本的情况，终于，第三年他成功地判断出了大致的剧情时间，并忐忑不安地寄出了给佐为的信。  
他知道，棋院应该会把信交给被怀疑和佐为有关的进藤光，虽然不知道要到什么时候才能有回音。  
没想到光立刻给了回信。  
"…所以，那句佐为会消失是怎么回事？"在围棋会所里，光开门见山地问，"真是的，你们一个两个都说些奇奇怪怪的话…"  
"你们…？"昭好像有些出乎意料。  
"是啊，我还有一个朋友也说过。"光点点头，"但是他一直躲着我，死活不肯解释清楚。"  
昭敏锐的目光扫过光的面孔："是谁？"  
光被这凌利的眼神吓到了："呃…他叫久原灯…"  
昭的表情突然有点扭曲。  
"你说什么？！"  
"…怎么，你们认识？"光迷惑不解地抬起脸。  
昭握紧了拳头，指甲深深地陷进肉里。一时间，混乱的逻辑推理从他的脑海中闪过。  
原来如此…他也在这里吗…  
真是…  
"我们…确实认识。"昭恢复自信的笑容，"等一下可以带我去见见他吗？"  
就这样，两个被迫生死相隔的旧友，在异次元两个不同的国家，奇迹般地重逢了。  
灯隐隐约约地感觉到，一直以来模糊不清的门外的世界，终于，即将展现在他面前。  
气喘吁吁的灯因为过度快跑而引起的肌肉痉挛不得不停下休息。  
这时，面前传来清晰的脚步声。  
一步，两步，然后停在他跟前，黑影遮住了夕阳的光芒。  
咚咚…咚咚…  
他听见了自己的心脏剧烈的跳动声。  
慢镜头一般地抬起脸，黑发少年的笑容就这样没有然后预兆地闯入自己的视野。  
他的瞳孔急剧缩小。  
"你是…"  
那久违的笑颜，分明如此熟悉，熟悉得椎心泣血，熟悉得让他突然想哭出声来。  
"…阿昭？！"  
黑发少年微微一笑，那笑里包涵了太多东西，有温柔，有感动，有心酸，有庆幸，有喜悦，有悲伤，全部融合在一起。  
"我回来了，灯。"  
所有的一切，在那个刹那，定格。

小久的话：  
中篇终于快要结束了，撒花！

七十局 新生  
"那么，我来猜子吧。"昭打开话匣子，"这一局，和网络上的那一局相比，我会更加全力以赴，佐为也请不要放水哟。"  
昭的脸上总是挂着柔和的微笑，让人感到发自内心的信任。  
昭和佐为的对局，就这样普普通通地开始了。  
佐为执黑，昭执白。  
[佐为？]光摸到棋子，等候佐为的答复。  
—嗯，第一手，十七之4，小目。  
佐为挥动扇子，下在了一贯的位置。  
昭似乎早有预料，不假思索地下在左下角星位。  
坐在光的面前，和佐为对奕，昭期待已久。今天突然实现，也尽力想保持平静的心情，浓重的呼吸却出卖了他的紧张。  
"阿昭…"原来你也会惴惴不安啊。  
灯的目光移向了昭，并停留在那里。  
昭自然有自己的想法。  
对付秀策流的细棋，如果一味老老实实地争厚势是不可取的。佐为的棋风较温和，避免无益的穷追猛打，只有采用长打战术才能争取到一线获胜的希冀。  
光像这样陪佐为下棋已经很久了，他在不知不觉中也有了长足的进步。他能看出佐为这一次有更多的认真。  
佐为把每一次对奕都视若珍宝，但是有时会适当地放水以鼓励对方，光知道今天的佐为并没有半点放水。  
昭布下三连星，而后实粘。  
"这是…宇宙流？"灯想起芦原教过的知识，不禁眯眼。  
昭与灯的不同，在围棋上最为明显。  
昭不是为了佐为才开始学围棋，因而更加广阔地接受各种各样的围棋理论。灯因为受佐为的影响，被秀策流控制得太紧。  
而昭不一样。  
他能针对秀策流的弱点加以进攻，最后在左下角的争夺中取胜。  
—十四之17。  
佐为没有任何犹豫地放开了那个角，转而进攻右下角。  
[佐为，现在是不是太早了？]光担忧地问。  
寂静，佐为没有说话。  
—七之14。  
（他听不见…）  
光恍然大悟，原来佐为已经完全进入围棋状态了。  
不再犹豫，光摆上棋子。  
佐为的黑棋还没有活干净，此时昭与他却不约而同地放下这个地盘的角逐，战火引入右边。  
昭则对实地熟视无睹，向上延伸，确实是宇宙流惯用的手法。  
到目前为止，佐为还没有正式和宇宙流高手交过手，因而在他眼里昭的棋路非常新颖罕见。  
一轮激战后，昭又在上方退一手。  
他的手刚刚离开棋子，佐为就惊讶地睁大眼。  
—这孩子，是在试探我会怎么守角吗…  
不止是佐为，灯和光也觉得那一手没有任何实利。  
难道昭只是单纯地想见识见识佐为的棋力？灯有点匪夷所思。  
佐为沉吟片刻，知道上面味道不好，遂转占右下角大场。  
两人没有硬碰硬真刀真枪地较量，昭的目的就不能达到，他陷入长考，思索着到底那边更重要。  
佐为切断昭的棋，使劫活亦成为白日梦。  
…玉碎…好一手玉碎…  
昭停顿了不知多久，才再次抬头。佐为也正看着他。  
双方都预见到了后面几步的发展。  
这一局已经结束了。  
"我认输。"昭并不沮丧，反而开心得像冲了个热水澡，"已经可以看出终局了吧。"  
灯有点赶不上他们的速度，也罢，等一下复盘自然会解说的。  
以前灯完全不会下围棋时，昭说的那些术语他都一知半解，但是昭的语言表达能力他绝对相信，今天的检讨一定会很精彩。  
"多谢指教。""多谢指教。"  
佐为和光同时低下头，异口同声地说。  
中盘负，昭真正领教了佐为的才能。  
"佐为，进藤君，真的很谢谢你们，下出这局棋。"昭不卑不亢的表情显得格外温柔。  
"不…我们只是…"光连连摇头。  
"只是一句感谢你有什么好推辞的，只管收下吧。"昭的笑意驱散了阴云。  
灯目不转睛地看着昭，好像怕他下一秒就消失，甚至突然结束这次短暂的重逢。  
"那么，我们开始复盘？"

最后，翌日晨，昭还是不得不随中国代表一行人返回中国。  
"行了，不必再送了，就在这里告别吧。"昭放下行李箱，对满脸不舍的灯点点头。  
灯百感交集。  
"嗯。"他不知说什么好。  
"不要露出那种表情，我会争取机会回来的。"昭默契地回答。  
"阿昭…"灯突然想说一句话，所以就情不自禁地说出了口，"我们现在应该怎么办？"  
昭没想到他会冒出这一句。  
空气有点沉重。  
昭闭上眼，然后睁开眼。  
"下棋。"他不像是在开玩笑，"除了下棋，还能做什么呢？至少对我，只要还能下棋就很幸运了。"  
灯注视着昭良久。  
"…我们该怎么阻止悲剧的发生呢？"  
昭只是微微一笑。  
"你还记得我最喜欢的那句话吗？"  
灯一愣，眨了眨眼："你是说—"  
"上帝只会，给人以能够通过的考验。"  
他这样说罢，身后传来杨海的叫声。  
"林昭！你在干嘛啊，飞机要准备起飞了耶！"  
"对不起！我这就过来！"昭对着他的方向喊道，然后转向神情恍惚的灯，"那，再见了。"  
灯"嗯"地挥挥手。昭绽放出大大的笑容，奔向检票口。  
白色的云点缀眨着蓝天，灯有那么一瞬间感觉到，这不会是最后。  
一直向前—

进藤家。  
光坐在床上，和佐为闲聊。  
"今天他就该回去啦…"光看见窗外的飞机，"说不定就是在这架飞机上呢…"  
—哇啊！又是那个白色的大鸟！  
佐为大惊小怪的样子让光觉得很有喜感。  
"佐为，我上次说过那不是大鸟是飞机了吧？上面可以坐人的哟！"光笑呵呵地解释。  
—诶，可是…我还是觉得不敢相信。  
佐为用袖子遮住一半脸，可怜巴巴地说。  
此时，亮静静地握着茶杯，死死地盯着电话。  
是打呢？还是不打呢？  
要是随随便便打进藤的电话，他一定会烦死，但是如果不打个电话，不对昨晚光再度放他鸽子的事件追究到底的话，又不符合亮的性格。  
"你在做什么呢，小亮？"明子忍不住提醒，"你已经在电话面前发呆一个小时了…"  
亮猛地一醒，他这才反应过来："没事，妈妈…"  
为什么会为了这种事徘徊不定啊…  
他最后还是没有拨出那个熟悉的号码。职业考试结束才一天，让那家伙和灯一起放松一下倒也没关系。

才刚送走昭回到家，灯就看见一群人蜂拥而至。  
"你们…怎么全都来了啊？！"他没有任何心理准备。  
以和谷为首，伊角为代言人的院生若干人正对他图谋不轨（喂用词不当）地笑着。  
"啥？你忘记了吗？我们约好谁通过职业考试就请客吃饭的啊！"和谷一语惊醒梦中人。  
对哦，已经稀里糊涂地过了职业考试…由于之后被昭的出现吓到，他几乎忘记了这件大喜事。  
或许这就是狗屎运…如果不是因为他对战亮的那一局亮弃权的话，他和只比他少赢一局的伊角就该有一场生死之搏才对。  
…赢得有点不光彩啊。  
"嗯，今晚去吃拉面吧。"灯故作轻松地点点头。  
"诶？只是拉面？"和谷觉得不满，"我要吃寿司！"  
"拉面。"  
"寿司！"  
"老规矩，猜子定胜负。"  
"这里哪有棋盘？"  
"那就拉面。"  
"你这根本没有逻辑性啊！"和谷抓狂。  
不管怎样，毕竟请客的是灯，最后和谷还是不得不乖乖答应去吃拉面。  
他顺便叫来了光，本来想把亮也叫来的，但是又考虑到亮不合群的个性，怕他不习惯这种场合。  
"哦—久原你真好！"光看见拉面立即露出笑脸。  
"你似乎只有我给你吃的的时候才会那样说…"灯联想到了小狗。  
—哇，这里有好几个见过的人啊！  
佐为的注意力很明显不在拉面上。  
[嗯，他们都是院生吧…上次在医院里…]光也记得和谷和伊角。  
"进藤。"灯突然叫到他的名字。  
"怎么了？"光回头看他。  
"你今年要考院生对吧？"灯问。  
虽然光没有想原作里一样遇见书店的岸本薰，但是他之前受灯的影响说过要当院生这类的话。  
"啊，没错。我马上就能追上你了！"光兴致高涨。  
—好像还远呢。  
佐为担心地加上一句。  
[我会继续进步的！]光不甘心地对佐为说。  
—他也会不断向前啊。  
[你又来打击我了…不管有多难我也要超过他，然后打败那个塔矢亮！]光看上去比较有信心。  
—但愿…  
佐为不再多嘴。他明白光的斗志，那样的热情可不是闹着玩的。  
于是，光在疯狂地让佐为上网下棋的同时，也拼命地和佐为对奕，希望能在3个多月后的院生考试中脱颖而出。

小久的话：  
没有写业余界对sai的反应…  
大家华丽丽地无视掉吧，我实在不能再多写赘余的情节了，因为我要这个暑假完结免得影响大学学业。

七十一局 光的意志  
暑假结束了，叶濑中围棋部也再次开始社团活动。  
在开学的第一天，明明奇迹般地赢了三谷。  
"什么嘛，三谷你越来越弱了啊，连明明都下不过…"光揶揄道。  
"你—"三谷头上多了一个十字架。  
"小光！三谷君让了我两个子，才不是你说的那样呢！"明明满头大汗地解释。  
—小光，明明说的没错，虽然她赢了，但毕竟是让子棋，他们二人的实力应该相当吧。  
佐为审视着棋盘，说。  
[不过，她的进步好快啊…]光皱着眉头，[才一个暑假，就和三谷棋力相当…]  
明明没有注意到他的目光，只是微笑着收起棋子。  
—确实…  
佐为也认同地点头。  
之前因为光而学围棋的明明一直很弱，没想到参加芦原的围棋班之后她的围棋天赋突然被激活了。  
"啊咧啊咧，这下我也非加倍努力不可了呢…"光摸摸后脑勺，"万一输给明明的话我一定会后悔死的吧！"  
—小光你这么说，好像你之前完全没有努力一样…  
佐为嘀咕道。  
[才不是呢！我一直很努力的好不好！]光听见佐为的话，生气地反驳。  
"哟，你们今天第一局已经下完啦？"  
灯进来的时候，明明正好把最后一粒棋子放进棋罐里。  
"久原同学，你来了，我刚刚赢了三谷同学哟！"明明见到他后迫不及待地宣告成果。  
"三谷？"灯觉得有点意外，"让三子？"  
"不是，今天我让她二子。"一直闷闷不乐的三谷居然出声了。  
"那…真是恭喜你了，藤崎小姐。"灯发自内心地祝福她。  
明明脸上浮现一丝红晕："不，我还有好多要学习的地方呢。我们下一局吗，久原同学？"  
光敏锐的直觉告诉他，明明似乎有点在意灯，因此咳嗽了几声。  
"小光，我只是想让久原同学知道，他当初引导我走上围棋的道路，是正确的选择。"明明坚定不移地看着光，又转向灯。  
"…诶？"光迷糊了。  
"我知道，藤崎小姐。"灯笑了笑，"不过，话说回来，进藤你果然长大了—"  
光抽了抽嘴角，一时无言以对。  
"对了，进藤，你打算考院生的事对他们说过吗？"灯找回严肃的话题。  
光茫然地眨眨眼，一脸无辜的样子，闻言，三谷却拍地而起。  
"你说什么？"他似乎在怀疑自己的耳朵。  
果然…还没有说起啊…  
灯顿了顿，回答："进藤要参加今年十二月的日本棋院院生考试，我想你应该知道那件事的意味吧。"  
三谷神色复杂。  
"怎么了？"光好像有点常识，"…啊！如此一来冬季的中学围棋大赛就不能—"  
"是的。"灯认可了他的反应，"你将不得不退出中学围棋部。"  
光震惊地愣在原地。  
他以前发现灯不能参加业余比赛时就知道院生的限制，可是，为什么连围棋部也…  
—什么？  
佐为也惊讶不已，他和光一样从来不知道还有这个规定。  
"只是为了让你心无旁贷。"灯平静地说，"倒不是硬性规定…院生师范会这样建议你的，你要是非得留下来他也不会把你怎么样，可是终究你也不是一个完整的围棋部部员。"  
"小光？"明明担心地看着他。  
"…那，我以后就不是围棋部的一员了？"光好像有些激动。  
"没错。所以我觉得今天有必要和你的同伴们好好说说。"灯抬眼望着三谷，明明，筒井，金子，津田几人。  
—小光，为什么会这样？  
佐为嘟着嘴为他鸣不平。  
"你…真的要在考上院生之后退出围棋部？"三谷最先从惊愕中清醒过来，咄咄逼人地问。  
光后退了一小步，说："我没有说过那种话啦，只是…"  
必须去考院生，成为职业棋士，才能离亮的背影更近一步，也离佐为的高深莫测的棋力越来越近。  
做出选择后，光觉得该告别了。  
"对不起…虽然很想和你们一起打败海王，但是我更想做院生学习更多的对战技巧。下一次，我一定要战胜塔矢亮！"  
光羡慕灯的院生生活，他明白自己想要的是什么。  
这样再好不过。  
"…你—"三谷显然是不想这么放过他。  
"三谷同学，进藤他也是爱棋心切。"灯微微一笑，"其实我有一个更好的方案。"  
"什么方案？"光抓住救命稻草一样地追问。  
"很简单，就是三谷同学和藤崎小姐可以也去试试，考一下院生，你们看怎么样？"灯意味深长的笑容让众人一惊。  
三谷的表情千变万化。  
"我拒绝！"他骨子里的叛逆却至死不变。  
"三谷同学…"明明焦急地插嘴。  
三谷没有理会她的劝阻，直勾勾地盯着灯。  
"我才不屑于和这种临阵脱逃的自私鬼为伍！"他的话说得太重，连灯都听不下去了。  
"给我清醒一点！！"  
灯的吼叫让三谷一时有些发愣。  
"久原同学…"明明和津田更加害怕。  
"我可不管你们围棋部怎样怎样，有足够的才能和前进的意志就不应该停留在旧的水准里原地踏步！更没有理由因为自己赢过海王的欲望而阻拦别人的路！"  
灯的声音不大，却很清晰，在三谷的耳中就是震耳欲聋。  
他愤愤地站起来："这跟你有什么关系？你根本不是围棋部的一员…我们想要打败海王的心情，你又怎么可能理解！"  
灯知道他的心里很难受，但现在不是屈服的时候。  
在气势上，绝对不可以败给三谷。  
"…或许我真的不能理解，不过，我可以问你一个问题吗？…你是为了什么而下围棋的呢，三谷君？"他放缓口气问。  
三谷显然没想到他会突然冒出这句。  
他迟疑片刻，才回答："…我为什么下棋很重要吗？"  
"不可能只是为了赌棋赚钱才下棋啊。"灯的目光炯炯有神，"至少最初，一定是因为喜欢才下棋的吧。"  
没有人会为了不喜欢的东西而心甘情愿地付出一生…  
这是当年亮的回答。  
灯等待着三谷的答案。  
"我…"三谷死不认输，喉咙艰难地蠕动着，"喜欢围棋又怎么样？不喜欢难道就不能下吗？况且我喜不喜欢围棋和进藤退不退出围棋部根本没有直接关系！"  
光忍不住拦在他们中间："都别说了，这是我自己的选择…"  
"如果你退出，就不要再进围棋部半步！"三谷放出狠话。  
"三谷同学！"筒井也急了，他虽然也很不希望光离开，但他更不希望围棋部起内讧。  
这时，窗突然打开，一个红发青年动作潇洒地翻窗而入。  
"哟—"  
"加贺？！"筒井惊讶地喊出声。  
"嘘—"加贺紧张地捂住他的嘴。不久，前来捉拿加贺的老师就赶到窗边。  
灯无语地看着他们一起帮加贺蒙混过关。  
果然，在听说光要考院生之后，加贺也对此表示支持。  
还是和预料中的一样，光和他们进行了一对三的比赛。只是，这次光赢了三局，包括加贺在内。  
他真的很厉害。  
就算嘴上不肯承认，三谷还是清楚地看见了他与光之间的差距。  
那是不值得浪费在区区中学围棋大赛上的可怕才能。  
一股不服输的暖流从他的血管里流过。还没等灯发话，他就抢先开口。  
"进藤，我决定了，我也要去考院生。"三谷装酷似的背过身，"既然你要离开围棋部，我就不会让你称心如意的！"  
嘴硬的家伙啊，灯不禁露出微笑。  
"三谷…"光还没明白状况。  
—太好了，小光。  
佐为已经开心地挥舞着袖子了。  
"那，我也一起！虽然我还很弱，但是我要去试一试！"明明见光脸上惊喜的表情，马上表态道。  
真欣慰啊。灯转身抽出棋谱记录本，递给发呆的光。  
"诶？"  
"事不宜迟，快把刚刚那几局记下来。"灯交代完光，又望着生闷气的三谷。  
"三谷同学。"  
闻言，三谷慢慢转回来，不冷不热地说："干嘛？"  
"谢谢你，认可了对围棋的喜爱。"  
灯的话听得三谷云里雾里，但他只是眯眼看了灯很久，面无表情地甩下一句："我只是不想输给进藤那小子而已。"  
灯摇摇头，笑道："你说是便是吧。"  
[…有这样的结果，真是谢天谢地。]光很明显地送了口气。  
—有这么多人在后面追赶你哟，加油啊，小光！  
佐为美美地笑着。  
[那个不用你说我也知道啦。]光撇撇嘴，[我要追的人是塔矢，无论如何都要变强…]  
非变强不可。

七十二局 渡  
记忆是一种相会，遗忘是一种自由。  
—题记  
这日，一个周末。  
怀抱着多多锻炼的心情来到爷爷家的光，第一次向爷爷进藤平八发起挑战。  
观战的只有佐为，光没有叫其他人过来，他想专心对奕。  
"你确定要和我下互先棋？"爷爷啰嗦几句，让光挂汗。  
"是，我没有在开玩笑…"  
看样子，爷爷不知道自己曾经打败过仓田先生的事，真是再好不过。  
—小光，你爷爷的棋力有多少？  
佐为好奇地看着平八，他年纪很大但精神不错，可能与经常下棋有关。  
[…这个我也不清楚，不过他年轻的时候得过很多业余大奖的，大概也不输普通的职业棋士多少吧…]光拿不准地说。  
—这样啊…  
"呵呵，那就开始啦。"爷爷提起孙子的围棋就激动，"我让你先？"  
"不要啦，刚刚说了互先就互先，第一次对局当然要互先才行啊。"光一点也不想被怜悯。  
终局，光输给平八半目。  
"…看不出来，你小子还挺有一手的嘛…"平八出了一身冷汗，他被孙子逼到这个地步，自己都觉得难以置信。  
"那当然。"光一被表演屁股就翘上了天。  
—小光，你可是下了好多臭棋呢，有什么好得意洋洋的…  
佐为小声吐槽。  
[就算下了臭棋，我也差一点就赢了爷爷啊！]光还是很高兴。  
"阿光啊，你是去年春天开始学围棋的吧？"平八记忆力不错。  
"啊，是的。"光点头道。  
平八若有所思："进步真是太快了…你没有老师？"  
"…这个，算有吧。"光不想在这个危险的话题上停留太久，"爷爷，今天谢谢你了，我要回家了…"  
"哎？这么早？"  
"妈妈叫我回家去吃晚饭的，而且还有人在等我下棋呢！"  
"是吗，那就不留你了，好好加油啊！"  
"知道啦！"  
光大大咧咧地回答，快步跑出爷爷家，佐为飘在他身后不远处。  
[哼哼，爷爷也不过如此嘛，我差一点就赢了啊…]光满脸笑容，佐为许多天没见过他这样灿烂的微笑了，此时也稍稍安心下来。  
—不过，你没必要强调差一点赢嘛…明明就是输了。  
佐为告诫道。  
[…佐为你真的很喜欢吐我槽啊。]光无语。  
—比起那个，不快一点的话，塔矢会生气的哦。  
佐为掩嘴偷笑。  
[完了—现在不知道会不会迟…]  
光发疯一般冲向围棋会所，引得众多路人回头。  
"塔矢！"他出现在门口时，亮和灯正在专心致志地排棋谱。  
"久候多时了，你今天去哪里了？"灯头也不抬地问。  
"…嗯，去找爷爷下棋了。这是什么？"光凑近棋盘，一眼就扫出这对局的出处。  
"诶？是塔矢名人昨天和sai的对局？"  
"没错，这次sai又赢回一局。"亮认真地回答。  
每个月一度的网络大战，已经成为世界各地网络棋手的盛大节日，就连一些不怎么接触高科技的职业棋手也慕名而来，只为一次观看对奕直播。  
"这样啊。"光点点头。  
—小光，我也在进步哟。  
佐为的脸上挂着淡淡的笑。  
[嗯，我也一样，塔矢名人也一样，塔矢亮也一样。]光觉得对未来充满信心。  
"新初段的入段式就快到了，那天我们可能不会来围棋会所，进藤你就不必空等了。"灯提醒他。  
"新初段？喔，你们两个都是呢…"光肩上的压力不由增大，"我可以去看吗？"  
"恐怕不易，那天你得上课。"亮严肃地制止他。  
"是啊，在考上职业棋士之前，进藤你还是不能放弃学习啊！"灯也一板一眼地耳提面命。  
光从来没有想过因为围棋而辍学，所以连连点头："那个自然是要抓紧的啦…"  
反正入段式上又没有棋赛，估计什么都看不见，就是转一圈看看围棋界的明星而已。他不在乎。

入段式当日。  
光兴致勃勃地在课上做死活题，被老师抓到并进行了深刻的思想教育。  
同时，日本棋院包下的会场里，在为当年各方面优秀的棋士们颁发各类奖项的同时，他们这些新初段也得到了正式证书，开始领取工资了。  
初段基础工资只是20000左右，虽然很少，但是毕竟是第一桶金，灯感到发自内心的自豪。  
"塔矢君，藤原君，久原君，很快冬季的新初段联赛安排就会出来，也请你们提前做好准备。"

结束后，灯还和这些同事一起接受了采访，感觉跟做梦一样。  
"所以，以后就不必去上学了？"母亲拿到入段证书时，似乎还不太清楚她儿子已经是职业棋士的事。  
"原则上来说，只要接受完义务教育就可以退学，不过，我还是会读完大学的。"灯可不想身无一技之长。  
只是会随随便便应付大学课程罢了。  
"哎…真的没问题？"母亲是公司里的员工，自然不怎么信任棋士那微薄的工资。  
"请您放心。"灯镇定地笑。  
新初段联赛，灯的对手是绪方精次九段，亮照常遇上座间王座，藤原伊茶则对战一柳棋圣。  
为了那场比赛，必须做好充足的准备。  
研究了大量的绪方先生的棋谱后，每次灯前往塔矢研究会看见绪方时都有种微妙的感觉。  
"你怎么了，久原君？"  
发现灯溜号的塔矢行洋一语惊醒沉思的灯。  
"啊，不…没事。"灯赶忙赔礼，"我失礼了。"  
亮的目光却日渐坚硬起来。  
被追逐的紧迫感，使他充满了动力。  
等过完年之后…  
他陷入沉思。  
同一时间，日本棋院出版部。  
天野收拾好桌面上的书本，准备离开，却一眼看见了怪笑着的桑原。  
"桑原本因坊？"他有点意外，"您怎么来了？"  
"哟呵呵—老夫是来物色新人的呀。虽然这次新初段联赛老夫不参加，但是听说塔矢名人的儿子也在，就忍不住想看看他到底如何。"  
说着，他点燃了一根烟，心满意足地点点头。  
"啊，塔矢君吗？他很厉害的，上次日中围棋交流会的比赛，他赢了中国的一位初段呢！"天野赞赏地回答。  
"哟呵呵…那就让老夫期待着吧…"桑原本因坊仍然意味不明地笑着。  
"剩下的久原君和藤原君，也都是好手，我对他们的未来也很有信心哦。"天野只好自说自话。  
"去年赢过仓田的那小子，没有参加考试？"桑原放下烟，问。  
说到这里，天野不禁露出遗憾的表情。  
"没有。他自从上次翘掉职业考试之后就再也没有出现在棋院…可惜了，那样的鬼才。"  
"如果他的棋艺真的那么厉害的话，他自然迟早会出现。"桑原倒是并不担心，"年轻人不会满足于坐井观天。"  
"若真是那样，就好了。"天野苦笑道。  
进藤光一直是神秘的存在，对于整个日本棋院来言。  
光对此浑然不知，他只是默默地加强自己的棋力。他有最佳陪练，藤原佐为，以及最佳吵架对象，塔矢亮。这样绝佳的条件，本身就是奇迹。  
郁闷的只有仓田一人。  
"可恶啊…进藤那家伙，明明答应过我只要我不公布我们那局棋的棋谱就和我对奕一次的…他是不是忘干净啦？！"  
确实，光把这个约定完全忘记了。  
他只顾着院生考试，在灯的建议下与三谷和明明一起组队去围棋会所踢馆。  
"请问…可以派最厉害的人出来…吗？"  
因为气势不足，光站在围棋会所门口时就已经后悔了。  
这家围棋会所，正是开出租车的司机河合先生常去的道玄坂。  
"啥？这个家伙是不是疯了？"  
一个大叔轻描淡写地瞟了他们一眼。  
—小光才没有疯呢！他只是在下决心而已啦！  
佐为很认真地反驳，只是对方根本听不见。  
[…你还是别说了。]光只觉得想挖个洞藏起来。  
"…小光，这样太直接了吧…"明明是柔弱的性格，踢馆这种高难度的事不适合她。  
"你行不行啊，进藤—"三谷直接大大方方地走进会所，"我来吧！"  
他展露出经典的痞子式微笑。  
"老板，赌棋！有没有兴趣？叫你们这里最强的三个人出来，如果我们输了就帮忙洗棋子，否则就免我们的入场费，不错的交易吧？"  
话音刚落，阴影处走出一个瘦瘦高高的人。他看见光一行时脸上全是黑线。  
"什么啊，这里有赌棋的小学生？"  
"我们是国中一年级，抱歉，你猜错了。"三谷语气不善。  
红发男子摸摸头发："国中生啊…要和我下一局吗？"  
一局？  
光环顾四周，似乎没有其他人对他们感兴趣。  
"…好吧，那我和你下。"

小久的话：  
突然想写了，结果没忍住…  
又长了…

七十三局 紧急  
红发男子看上去一脸猥琐，明明于是乎担忧地拉拉光的袖子。  
"小光…"  
"没事啦，我们就是为了锻炼才到这里来的吧。"光尽量保持淡定，"来吧，我们互先。"  
说着，他便坐在左边，看着红发男子，似在示威。  
—小光，这个人的实力你根本不清楚…  
佐为好意提醒他。  
[不管了，既然只有他来挑战，当然只好和他下。]光目光如炬地抓起棋子。  
"你确定不要让子？总感觉我大你这么多好像在欺负你一样…"男子反而犹豫不决。  
"没有的事！我可不想到时你输了就拿这个当借口！"光决绝地说。  
红发男子用百思不得其解的目光看着他。  
"…算了，既然你坚持，就互先吧。"他抓起两颗棋子，放下棋盘上。  
"二，四，六…"光数着自己的棋子，"你是黑子。"  
两人互先行了礼，开始战斗。  
旁观的明明和三谷比光还紧张，不过现在已经没有功夫去管那些了。  
佐为一言不发地站在光身后。光的的布局很流畅，也没有什么重大漏洞，这多亏了他们平时的对局，光从中学到了不少东西。  
"什么？大雪崩？"  
三谷看着这两人奇怪的对奕，脸色有点挂不住。  
虽然也不是那么罕见…但是毕竟这样下的人不多…  
红发男子托着下巴，思考许久。  
两人的下法非同寻常，序盘未结束就在角上开战，颇有种速战速决的味道。  
光不断取得外势，红发男子不断获取实利，盘面尚未分出高下，只是佐为能看出，那个红发男子的棋力要略强于光。  
毕竟年龄的差距也意味着经验和时间的差距，光才学棋一年多，能下成这样已经值得肯定。  
对局的速度慢下来。  
双方都在思考。  
对于光来说，第一次与完全陌生的成年对手作战，克服心理压力至关重要。无论如何他都想赢下一局，振奋人心。  
突然。  
"进藤？！"  
光没想到灯会突然闯进来。可是事实就是，灯已经站在他面前，跑得上气不接下气。  
"你怎么了啊，久原？"光有点不好的预感。  
"塔矢老师他在棋赛里…心脏病发作了…情况不太好…"灯的脸色很糟糕。  
不知道为什么，也许是因为蝴蝶效应，本来不该犯病的塔矢行洋居然病倒。  
佐为睁大双眼。  
—什么？他…  
光意识到了形势的紧迫性，连忙起身。  
"塔矢名人有心脏病？我怎么从来都不知道？"  
"没工夫解释了，我们快去看看吧。你这局棋…"灯抓紧光的手腕，却看见了桌上的棋盘。  
中断棋局是不礼貌的。  
"没事，你们快去吧…"红发男子连忙点头。  
没有什么比生命更脆弱，也没有什么比生命更坚强。  
灯一愣，他惊讶的是这个人—  
门胁？  
"抱歉…下次继续吧。久原，快走啊。"这下轮到光拉灯了。  
佐为已经担心得快控制不住自己了，他在光前面一步冲出门外。  
不再回头看站在原地的门胁，几人匆匆忙忙赶往爱新堂病院。  
明明和三谷没有跟来，只有灯和光坐在出租车上，这情景让灯想起了很久以前，他们一起去进藤平八家找棋盘的事。  
但是今天，却怀抱着完全不同的心情。  
塔矢行洋不应该在这个时候出事。思来想去，灯仍旧得不出答案。  
"请问塔矢行洋先生的病房在？"他在前台处停下脚步，问。  
"啊，今天刚刚送来的心脏病患者吗？他还在手术中，你们可以在手术室外面等。"护士友好地说。  
"谢谢。"  
他迅速转身。  
"等等我啊，久原…"  
两人走到急救室外，一旁的长椅上坐着忧心忡忡的塔矢明子和亮。  
看见他们过来，亮吃惊地站起身。  
"进藤，久原…"  
"芦原先生说塔矢老师病了，我们顺道来看看。"灯点头致意。  
他第一次见亮的脸色如此失常。明子则捂着脸靠在窗边，没有说话。  
"谢谢，不过我们也只能等着。"  
亮望向急救室的眼神里，有某些灯看不懂的感情。  
只能等待，或是祈祷着。  
什么都做不了。  
灯讨厌这样的无力感，也讨厌不知所措的自己。  
究竟是做了什么，改变了塔矢行洋的命运呢？让佐为和他对奕，应该是好的转变啊…可是为什么，这个时候会突发心脏病？  
他闭上眼，忍耐这样的焦灼。  
—小光，塔矢行洋他没事的吧？  
佐为一直问个不停。  
[就算你再问，我也不知道啊！]光难受地皱起眉，[我明白你的感受…只有塔矢名人能做你的对手，他对于你来说很重要…可是，可是…]  
他们除了干看着之外确实无能为力。  
这时，急救室传来的开门声让他们所有人的神经都竖了起来。  
"爸爸…"  
亮转身时带起一阵风，灯这才发现他平日顺得跟假发一样的妹妹头今天有点凌乱。  
"是塔矢先生的家属吗？他已经没事了，请放心。"医生冲他点点头。  
一块石头落地。  
灯突然感到虚脱，他舒了口气，坐在地上。  
"你…没事吧？久原？"光看见身边的灯滑向地面，有种害怕他也犯病的感觉。  
"还行…"灯勉强扯出一个大大的笑容，"太好了…"  
好个头啊！一点都不好…  
光扶他站起来，对上亮的目光，道："既然塔矢老师没事了，我们就先不打扰他休息比较好…"  
亮也没心思考虑这些，听见光的提议根本没想到拒绝。  
"嗯。"  
"那，今天的围棋会所对奕就暂停一次吧那。明天我们再来看他。"光加上几句。  
"好…"  
而在他们对话的同时，灯已经陷入了眩晕状态。  
是时候了—需要一点点时间，好好思考那个一直被自己逃避着的问题。  
毫无疑问，这次紧急情况的出现是由灯和昭带来的间接影响。  
事先不知道塔矢行洋今天和谁对局，一时半会无法做出合情推理，但是，到底是为什么…  
蝴蝶扇动一下翅膀，就可能在地球的另一面引起一场风暴。  
同样的，灯随便说一句话就可能改变未来。  
据此来看，似乎什么都不做才是最佳方案。可是，让他们什么都不做本来就不现实，想让他不去帮助佐为也是异想天开。  
如何才能降低伤害？果然还是必须从直接原因入手。  
回到家后，灯在床上躺了一天。  
他决定放弃过于冒险的举动，先按原作剧情的节奏来。  
当晚，中国，北京。  
林瑛婷正在为哥哥做晚饭，他们兄妹为了职业围棋生涯而远离故居来到天坛东路的这所公寓，之后便一直是昭负责赚钱，瑛婷负责家务。  
昭在日本交流会返程之后，一口气又拿下了好几个小型赛事的冠亚军。现在昭的名号在棋院里可是如雷贯耳，奖金也足够他们支配，只要专心学习围棋就可以了。  
"哥哥，吃饭咯…"瑛婷端着盘子，踢踢昭的房间的门。  
"你说什么？！"  
昭的声音有些惊恐，很明显他不是在和瑛婷说话。而且…貌似说的还不是汉语…  
瑛婷不禁担心地打开门。  
"哥哥…"  
"塔矢名人心脏病发？！怎么可能？"昭完全没有注意到身后的瑛婷，他正举着手机，一脸错愕。  
瑛婷听不懂他在说什么，只好僵着身子握住门把手。  
"阿昭，我为什么要骗你？"灯在电话那头，平静地说。  
"可是不应该是现在啊…"  
"我也知道，所以才打电话给你—"灯深呼吸道，"阿昭，我已经…不知道该怎么办才好了…"  
昭完完全全地愣住了。  
灯的声音里，夹杂着的些许悲伤，是他从未在灯身上见过的感情。  
"…那塔矢名人的对手是谁？"昭连忙追问。  
"我问了棋院的工作人员，记得是森下老师…"灯的声音没有什么力气，"很普通的对局吧？"  
昭说不出话来。  
确实是普通的对局，普通到他根本做不出推测。  
"…或许，我们不知不觉间改变了什么东西。"昭最后只挤出这句话。  
"…倒也是。"  
灯想，这一定就是命运的安排。  
想救佐为，想下棋，想接近光和亮，一定是因为自己太贪婪，上帝才会收走一些东西。  
还好塔矢行洋并没有身亡，否则他真是要自责一辈子。  
这就是所谓…  
代价。  
"阿昭，我想离开。"灯鼓起勇气说，"做一个旁观者，也许比靠近他们要好得多…"  
"别说傻话，你该不会是—"昭紧张地打断他。  
"哈哈，你想到哪里去了。"灯干笑道，"我不会寻死的，我要留下来，我要下棋，这一点是不会改变的…"  
"…阿灯？"  
昭疑惑地停顿下来。  
"我只是想休息一下。"灯压着额头，说，"明天我看完塔矢老师就会回福冈。"  
没错，我只是一个胆小鬼而已…  
不过应该算个比较有良心的胆小鬼…  
"诶？"昭不相信自己的耳朵。  
"在新年后的新初段联赛之前，暂时躲开他们，这样应该就没问题了吧。"灯笑得很辛苦。  
昭垂下眼。  
"如果你觉得那样做是正确的的话，就只管去做。"他慢慢地说，"不管最后结果如何…我会一直等你的。"  
灯微笑着点点头，虽然他知道电话那边的昭看不见他的笑容也感觉不到他的动作，但是好像这样，就能让眼里的泪不溢出来。  
谢谢你，阿昭。  
谢谢你们，佐为，进藤，塔矢…  
他看见地板上的棋盘，在月光的照映下闪闪发亮。

七十四局 留恋  
塔矢行洋很快便康复出院了。  
一家三口坐在车上，在一群记者的目送下离开爱新堂病院。  
又是冬天，这个冬天来得比往常更早一些，亮盯着父亲泛白的头发，不知怎的便想起了寒冬的飞雪。  
说老实话，行洋犯病的期间，亮根本无心下棋，围棋会所之约也就自然而然地推迟下来。他已经很久没有见到过光和灯了。  
这日，好不容易确定了父亲平安无事，亮终于放下悬着的心，前往围棋会所。  
"啊！小亮，你总算来啦…"市河一见亮便变成星星眼，"塔矢老师的身体如何了？"  
"多谢关心，家父无碍。"亮觉得几日不见市河憔悴了许多。  
围棋会所并没有什么改变，只是今日光他们依旧尚未前来。  
"市河小姐，可以借电话一用吗？"  
亮转向前台的市河。市河连忙点点头，高兴地看着他。  
"只管用就是。看你精神还不错，我就放心啦。"  
亮微笑着道了谢，才拨出光家的号码。

进藤家。光的房间。  
"这一步走得不好。"光一本正经地指导对面端坐的明明，"缓手并不是永远能起作用的，比如说如果我先下在这里的话，你刚刚那一步就失去意义了。"  
"哦…原来如此…"  
明明认真地思考着。  
—还挺像模像样的嘛，小光…  
佐为在一旁掩嘴偷笑。  
[我一点也不觉得你在夸我啊佐为—]光黑线。  
"小光，最近都没看到久原同学耶，他很忙吗？"明明的棋告一段落后，她抬头问光别的事情。  
光的目光闪烁不定。  
"忙？他的新初段联赛还要到下个月，有什么好忙的，真正忙得要死要活的人是我才对。哈哈…"光的假笑听上去有点虚伪。  
的确，他为了当月的院生考试而加快学习围棋的速度，这几天还真是忙得不可开交。  
"小光…"明明的直觉一向很准，"不要妄想蒙混过关，我想知道真实原因。"  
光的笑僵在脸上。  
—没关系吧，就算告诉她也…  
佐为安慰地说。  
[嗯…倒也是…]  
"小光！塔矢君的电话！"楼下传来的美津子的叫声适时地替光解了围。  
"知道了！这就来—"  
光也不管欲言又止的明明，摸出房门外，啪嗒啪嗒跑下楼梯。  
"进藤，我是塔矢亮。"  
电话里的音色一如既往的散发着淡淡的薄荷味。  
"啊，塔矢名人他怎么样了？"光会意地与佐为交换视线。  
亮似乎很平静："家父已经出院了，暂时无碍。"  
"这样啊…那个，代我和sai向他问好。"光结结巴巴地组织语言。  
听见佐为的名字，亮显然一愣。  
"…嗯，我会的。不过这个月和sai约好的对局就只能取消了，真是对不起…"  
"塔矢你有什么可道歉的啊。"光感到奇怪地问。  
"诶？"亮与光的思维之间果然有无法逾越的巨大鸿沟。  
"算了，反正你也听不懂。"光扶额。  
—小光，我们可以再去看看塔矢行洋吗？  
佐为所关注的重点永远只有围棋，以及他的对手塔矢行洋四冠王。  
[不太好吧？人家也才刚出院，需要静养才对。]光做出了明智的判断，[过几天我会带你去的。]  
—真的？  
佐为习惯性地追问。  
光无奈地点头，他和佐为之间的搭档关系越来越奇怪。  
"进藤，今天来围棋会所吧。"亮开口了。  
"啊，好啊！感觉好久不见了呢…我最近可是在拼命下棋哦！"光握紧电话的话筒，语速加快。  
"那么，久原那边就劳烦你通知了。"亮补上一句。  
没想到，光却一时语塞。又过了半晌，他才缓缓张口，感觉好像嘴里含了什么苦涩的东西。  
"久原他…恐怕不会来了。"  
亮的眼中闪过一丝警示。  
"你说…什么？"  
"他说他不舒服，要回福冈一段时间，不过他有说过新初段联赛前会赶回来。"光说话时没有注意明明已经来到了身后。  
"不舒服？什么时候的事？"  
亮根本没有任何心理准备。  
"他也是不想你分心才不让我告诉你的，那家伙一直这样，莫名其妙…"光抱怨着，"但是，去休息总比硬撑着好，所以我也没有阻拦他。"  
亮敏锐地锁紧眉头。  
"…是吗…那也没办法了，今天我们先对局吧。"  
他最终放弃了心中的疑问。  
可是，久原灯，到底是个什么样的存在？  
这是亮从一开始就毫无头绪的问题。下意识地想躲开，是因为觉得危险，但他并没有躲开，或许是因为怀有某种期待吧。  
接下去的几天，果然灯一直都没有出现。  
每天依旧是光和亮二人在固定的时间固定的位置对奕，然后基本上固定地以小学生式吵架结束。  
缺少一个人，原来并不会有什么改变。  
光突然觉得有点悲凉。  
他仰起头，望着无垠的晴空。  
[佐为，走了哦。]  
—嗯。  
他们站在日本棋院的门口，一起深呼吸。  
这一天，是院生考试举行的日子。

曾经失去的东西，再次得到的时候，会是什么样的感受?  
曾经得到的东西，失去的时候，又会是什么样的感受?  
在海边聆听浪花的声音，灯闭上眼，无尽的思绪在胸中涌动。  
【 如果你觉得那样做是正确的的话，就只管去做。 】  
正确？  
正确与错误的难以判断，就像生与死的差距，只是一瞬间。  
"啊咧，这不是久原吗？"以前的大师兄黑岸笑嘻嘻地出现，"你又回来了？怎么也不吱个声，我们好准备迎接你。"  
"诶？"  
"不要扭扭捏捏的啦，你考上职业棋士的事情我们都知道了哟！"黑岸按着他的头，"真亏你能考上呢！你绝对猜不到山下老师听说这个消息时的表情！"  
灯微笑着："只是运气。"  
"运气那种话都是骗外行人的，你大师兄我还不清楚？"黑岸一向粗线条，"不过这个时候你为什么会回福冈？"  
灯眼色一黯。  
"…因为我想你了啊。"他换上嬉皮笑脸的口吻。  
"你够了！你真的够了！"黑岸真心无语。  
"呵呵…呐，今天是日本棋院的院生测试对吧？"灯伸了个懒腰，呼吸着海风。  
"是啊，你问那个干嘛？"黑岸奇怪地问。  
"不，没什么，只是帮一个考生祝福一下而已。"  
灯的脚踏进柔软的沙粒里。  
进藤，你和佐为一定要好好下棋哦。否则我岂不是亏大了？  
这样想着，天空的颜色也蔚蓝起来。  
日本棋院。  
"诶？伊角，你看刚刚那个人是不是进藤？"和谷瞥见光闪进里间的身影。  
"进藤光吗？"伊角顺着和谷的目光看去，"他来考院生吧？"  
几个年龄稍小的孩子打闹着从他们面前经过，看起来也是参加考试的考生，和谷和伊角无声地目送他们进入洗心之间。  
"伊角桑。"和谷眨眨眼。  
"什么？"伊角回头看和谷。  
"我觉得他会通过。"和谷完全搞不懂为什么这个当初去考职业棋士的家伙会突然回来考院生，但是他的直觉告诉他这次进藤光似乎是认真的。  
"进藤吗？"伊角点点头，"我也觉得。你知不知道，塔矢亮把他当成对手的传言？"  
"哈？塔矢亮？真的假的？"和谷震惊了。  
"我也不清楚消息的准确性如何…"伊角想了想，说，"但是应该假不了吧，看进藤之前的表现。"  
和谷明白伊角指的是去年职业考试时光打败仓田五段的传闻。  
"…谁知道呢。"和谷揉揉肩膀，"去年这个时候，我们在这里遇见了久原是不是？"  
伊角的脸上浮现出怀念的表情："没错。没想到现在我们还在围着院生打转，他却已经考上了职业棋士。"  
谁让灯运气好捡到一个其他人遇到就必败无疑的塔矢亮的因故缺席呢…  
"唉…我们今年一定要加油了，伊角桑。"和谷悲叹道。  
"放心吧，只要付出就不会什么都得不到。"  
这个时候的伊角并没有想到得到的东西是否与付出成正比的问题。也许想得少一点，心情反而更轻松。  
过了不久，两人结束对奕，开始轮休，考试的房间的门终于打开了。喜气洋洋的光从里面大步走出来。  
"啊，这不是伊角和和谷吗？！"他的眼睛倒是很好使。  
"进藤，你通过啦？"  
"嗯，轻松搞定哦！"光死不要脸地点点头。  
美津子拉着光的手："我们家小光不懂事，以后还请多多关照他。"  
和谷的嘴角在抽搐："伊角桑，你不觉得这个场景有点眼熟？"  
伊角黑线："岂止是眼熟，根本跟去年一模一样啊…"  
和谷的嘴角抽搐得更厉害了："历史在重演吗…该不会明年的今天我们还在这个破地方，而进藤已经考上职业棋士了吧？"  
伊角似乎一点也不担心："不会的。"  
"诶？为什么你那么肯定？"和谷更加疑惑。  
"因为…明年我一定会通过职业考试。"  
伊角好像在暗暗对自己发誓。  
面对这样的伊角，和谷已经没有了开玩笑的心情。  
倒不如说，如果现在和他开那样的玩笑，实在太失礼。  
"我也一样啊。"和谷望着光和美津子远去的身影，轻声喃呢。  
并没有谁规定，天赋差的人就不能做自己喜欢的事。  
尽管很困难，但绝不放弃自己最初的目标并能为之奋斗终生，这样的人也是一种悲壮的英雄。

小久的话：  
光当上院生了啊啊啊…喂，这是一部怎样的作品，女主角59局才登场（众：你确定她是主角不是酱油？），进藤光用了74局才当上院生，但是又要100局内完结…现在灯还退出了前线，最牛逼的人变成了灯的老爸（众：不要瞎说！），佐为似乎还和行洋暧昧不明（众：滚！佐为是我的！），光和亮之间根本没有那种死去活来的纠结关系（众：你在想什么啊？），呃啊啊啊我还是抱头逃走吧…  
（身后传来砸板砖的声音。）  
咳咳，其实还是先警告一下，纯粹满足个人喜好，结局什么的大家多包涵，话说剧情越来越诡异也请大家无视一下自行瞎眼。  
以上。

七十五局 心的声音  
临近新年，逛商场的人渐渐地多了。每家每户都鼓足了力气选购年货，即使不去注意，节日的愉悦气氛也强烈地感染这每一个人。  
久原家的一大家人从全国各地赶回福冈，团聚的热闹感暂时填充着灯的大脑。在一群长辈和同辈的陪同下穿行于大街小巷，老实说他并不怎么喜欢这样的活动，只是因为心里不甘寂寞的声音不断回响，让他觉得不能再颓废下去。  
"新年快乐呀！阿灯！"久原海敲敲他的头。  
"很痛的好不好，海哥…"灯无奈地伸手组止。  
"又是新的一年，阿灯你怎么看起来一点精神面貌都没有！"海不满地说。  
几个妙龄少女笑呵呵地从他们前面经过，海看得眼睛都直了。

灯无力吐槽，转身走回自己的屋子，好不容易摆脱了喜欢缠着他的海，他终于可以静下心来看看书。  
"新年…啊…"  
过完年就是新初段联赛，也差不多该回东京了。学校那边，要是再请假的话也说不过去。  
就是稍微有点…寂寞呢…  
他拉开窗帘，无数绚烂的阳光瞬间撒满整个房间。

光当上院生后第一次在没有灯作伴的情况下参加塔矢研究会。  
严格地说，光还根本不算塔矢门下弟子，但是出入塔矢家的次数多了，塔矢围棋会所里的那群大叔便隔三差五拿光开玩笑，渐渐的大家都觉得塔矢行洋收光为徒只是时间问题。  
这样一来，每次光去棋院学习院生课程的时候，都不得不接受和谷"敌人啊"的目光扫射。  
（森下：和谷！你听好了，一点要给我打败那个塔矢门下的进藤光！）  
（和谷：是…）  
"森下老师和塔矢老师关系不好吗？"有一天，光终于忍不住问和谷。  
"诶？这个嘛…与其说是不好…"和谷抓耳挠腮，"…我也不知道该怎么说啊—"  
伊角善解人意地解释道："就好像现在的你跟塔矢亮的关系一样，进藤。"  
—跟塔矢？  
佐为不自觉地喃呢。  
"哈？"光的表情像是吃苹果吃到了半截虫，"…这样吗…"  
—小光你被看扁了呢。  
佐为笑着用袖子遮住一半脸。  
[才没有呢！我还会继续进步的！]光信誓旦旦地敲桌子，拳头与桌面相触的瞬间发出清脆的响声。

"进藤？"  
奇怪，是亮的叫声。光突然清醒过来，揉揉眼睛，望着面前的亮，他们的脸只相隔五厘米。  
"塔塔塔塔塔矢—"光嚎叫道，"你别吓人啊！"  
"…你难道大白天的睡着了不成？"  
亮的坐姿异常端正，虽然他平时就很拘谨，但空气里弥漫的冰冷却是无法质疑的存在。  
他进藤光居然在塔矢研究会上堂而皇之地走神了，还走得不止一点点。  
"…呃…"他猛地摇摇头，"我醒着呢。"  
佐为一脸狐疑地看着他。  
"那么，关于接下来的这局棋，绪方你来说说，你有什么见解。"塔矢行洋又在棋盘上摆起了棋谱。  
绪方的眼镜片反射着亮光。  
"是。"  
他指向棋盘上的一角："黑5这一手，本可以布局三连星，但却选择挂角，属于现代的下法…"  
光仔细听着这个九段高手的讲解，一点也不觉得乏味。佐为同样津津有味地注视着棋盘，恨不得走上前去赶走绪方自己去下完这一局。  
[佐为，这个棋风…]  
到一半，光抬头看着佐为，满脸惊讶。  
—嗯，是塔矢行洋。  
佐为默契地点点头。  
"到135手，黑方仍然占优，白方为了寻找活路决一死战，黑方却突然停了下来…"  
光隐隐约约觉得还有更多更多的知识等着他去学习。  
佐为曾说，围棋是永无止境的，光逐渐清晰地体会到了这一点。  
从佐为和塔矢行洋的棋里，光看到了许多东西，也渴望着许多东西。  
研究会告一段落后，光仍旧愣在棋盘前，迟迟不肯离去。  
"怎么了，进藤？"亮不知何时来到他跟前。  
"没什么，只是还想再看一会儿…塔矢你明天就要参加那个什么新初段联赛了，久原差不多也该回来了吧…"  
光伸伸胳膊，站起来。  
"嗯。但愿。"  
亮一直拿自作主张的灯没有办法。  
"你可不许输哦。"  
光顽皮似的笑道。  
亮转过身，严肃而庄重地点点头。  
"我当然不会。"  
既然进藤说不许输，就绝对要赢给他看。亮只是单纯地这样认为。  
当他坐在幽玄之间的华贵座椅上，面对杀气逼人的座间王座时，心里仍旧只有这个念头。  
一定不能输！  
同一时间，棋院外。  
"慢点啦，三谷同学，小光—"  
明明捂着肚子艰难地追赶前面几人的步伐，呼吸急促。  
"明明，你快点啦！"光不耐烦地回头丢下一句话，让明明立刻生气起来。  
"太过分了！小光你就是欺负我跑得慢…"明明哀怨地看着他的背影。  
"等等—"  
光敏锐地望向十字路口的方向。  
—那是…  
佐为也发现了那个熟悉的身影。  
"久原？是你吗？"  
光扔下还欲辩驳几句的明明，跑向红绿灯的位置。那纤长的人影好像因为听见他的叫声而停下脚步，揭开头上的连衣帽。  
金色的中分头从套头衫下露了出来，确确实实正是久原灯。  
"进藤？"他的音色有些沙哑。  
"你怎么搞成这幅鬼样子…"光见他面色发白，到嘴的责备和质问也只好先吞回肚子里。  
"只是有点感冒。"灯瞥见他身后赶来的明明和三谷，不禁微微一笑，"哟，藤崎小姐，三谷。还不知道你们院生考试的结果呢！"  
明明有点遗憾地看着他："小光考上了，不过我和三谷同学都差一点点…"  
"喂，我说你，这种状态怎么去参加新初段联赛啊？"  
光的脸上写着清清楚楚的"不准转移话题"。  
"没问题，职业考试我也是这么过来的。"灯的口吻很轻松，如果不是因为光的知道他身体不好，一准儿也会被他骗过去。  
"你—"  
"再不上楼就赶不上开局了，进藤。"灯迅速与他擦肩而过。  
—小光，他该不会是打算就这样一直撑着吧…  
佐为担心地用袖子包住光的头。  
[佐为你先放开啦—]  
光无可奈何地追上灯消失的方向，明明和三谷也匆匆忙忙地跟在他后面，进入棋院正厅。  
他们感到的时机恰好，已经赶到多时的天野等人正守在电视机旁，亮刚刚完成猜先。  
几人挪步到和谷和伊角的座位旁边，抽出椅子坐下。  
塔矢亮vs座间王座。  
虽然不是在现场看棋，紧张的气氛还是如阴云一般笼罩着记者室，灯记不清原作中亮是怎样输的，反正是因为赢的意愿太迫切而被坑吃了大亏。看着亮输给高段棋士倒不是说有多惭愧，只是，他或多或少还怀抱着一丝丝期待，希望亮能改写棋局。  
亮的先发制人很明显给座间带来重大压力。  
在这样的让子棋比赛里，座间知道如果太放松说不定会惨败给新初段，他是极爱面子的人，不会允许那种事发生，所以会竭尽全力控制局势。  
而对于初出茅庐的亮来说，在进藤光的注视下，他非常急切地想得到这场胜利，以非同寻常的气势一路向前，使座间感到分外棘手。  
"小亮太急躁了。"  
绪方径直点燃一根烟，不留情面地评价道。  
灯看见绪方发话，也不由自主地眯起眼。其实亮的激进灯从来没有体会到过，不管是在围棋会所还是塔矢研究会，亮下棋的风格都与塔矢行洋如出一辙：老练，谨慎，不爱冒险进攻。  
唯一的一次同亮决一死战的机会恐怕还属职业考试，可是那天亮却因为昭的约战而缺席了。  
造化弄人呐。  
"塔矢他不会输的。"光自言自语地握紧拳头，眼神只凝视着电视机屏幕上，黑白交错之处。  
绪方饶有兴趣地扫了光一眼。  
"有进藤你在，也许吧。"他扭开头，吐出一串烟圈。  
"诶？"光傻傻的样子很中二。  
灯没有说话，默默地估算着双方的地数。  
要稳住啊…塔矢…  
千万不能急于求成…对方可是头衔拥有者的座间王座…耍心机玩陷阱是不可能凑效的…  
画面上的亮一路追赶。  
时间一分一秒地划过，盘面的形势也逐渐明朗。  
"怎么会…"  
灯难以置信地站起来，不顾光困惑的眼神。  
亮没有输。他赢了座间2目半。  
果然…有所改变了啊…  
灯不禁庆幸自己的蝴蝶效应能造就有益的影响。  
"我就说过塔矢会赢的嘛！"光得意洋洋地炫耀着，好像赢的人不是亮是自己一样。  
绪方不知在思考什么，没有理睬光的白痴行为。  
灯觉得窗外有什么亮晶晶的白色飞絮，转过脖子一看，不知不觉间，纷纷扬扬的雪花已经弥漫了霜天。  
下雪了？  
他摸紧领口的围巾，哈出一口白色的雾气。  
[咦？佐为你看，下雪啦下雪啦！]光激动地扯佐为宽大的袖子。  
—嗯…  
佐为的目光变得温和。  
虽然历经千年，但许多事物仍旧是不变的。  
秋天的枫叶，雨季的伞，冬天的雪，以及…  
他慢慢看向棋盘，黑白珠玉的依偎之所。  
人们对于围棋的热爱。

七十六局 新初段联赛！灯vs绪方  
那天由于不期而至的落雪，光一直玩到很晚才回到家。  
"阿—嚏…"  
他走到浴室门口时，忍不住打了个大大的喷嚏。美津子忧心忡忡地用毛巾擦擦他湿漉漉的头发。  
"唉，干嘛玩那么久的雪…在去年你也没有这样疯。"美津子教训道。  
光满不在乎地吸吸鼻子，转身跑上楼梯："我没事啦！"  
比起那个，还是今年的灯一点精神都没有这件事更让光担心。  
—小光，你真的没问题？  
佐为踮着脚问。  
[我身体好得很呢，你可别把我看扁咯。]光兴致勃勃地搬来棋盘，[下棋吧，佐为。]  
—嗯！  
只要提起围棋，佐为自然会忘记一切。  
[说起来，明天就要和和谷对奕了，好紧张啊…]  
光不安地搓搓手。他在院生里升上一组之后的第一场比赛就是对战和谷，而和谷又是一组中颇有盛名的姣姣者，光感到压力重大。  
—我们打电话叫明明来陪你放松一下？  
佐为微笑着提议道。  
[这个…老是因为这种事麻烦她不太好吧？]光双手环腰，斟酌片刻后婉拒了这个提案。  
藤崎明毕竟也有她自己的事要做。与光不同，她需要承担更多的来自父母方面的压力，学业也绝对不可以轻易抛下，总让明明来当陪练的话，就算是厚脸皮的光也会于心不忍。  
—倒也是。  
佐为赞同地点点头。  
[可是，那样的话我们就看不见久原的新初段联赛了耶…]光懊恼地看着院生对奕表。  
没办法…  
此时的灯也同样在烦恼着。  
绪方精次可不是个随随便便就能打发得了的简单人物，虽然在福冈过年的那段时间他一直在争分夺秒地研究绪方的棋谱，但是再怎么说实力的差距摆在那里，一时半会儿是追不上的。  
而且，让子棋的应对方法又与互先棋有很大出入。  
有点头疼啊，这场比赛…果然是看棋容易下棋难。  
翌日，灯顶着黑眼圈，在众人的围观下迈入气氛森严的幽玄之间，最后，这间精致的小屋子里只留下他，绪方九段，《围棋周刊》的记者，裁判长和一个记录员。  
以前偷偷和和谷一起溜进来过几次，可是都只是匆匆而过，像这样零距离坐在高级座椅上的机会他从来不曾奢望。  
"准备好了吗？两位？"裁判长填完表格后问。  
灯紧绷的脸微微放松："是的。"  
绪方显得泰然自若，仿佛早已胜券在握。  
"那么，请开始吧。"  
光带着明明等人走进记者室，坐在角落里的和谷伊角对他挥挥手。  
"早上好，进藤！诶？今天你又把他们带来了？"  
和谷看见明明和三谷，有点无语。  
"怕什么，热闹一点不是挺好的嘛。越智没来？昨天他都在呢！"光脸不红心不跳地找来椅子坐下。  
"越智？你又不是不知道，那家伙只看得见塔矢亮…"和谷丝毫不在意说几句越智的坏话。  
"说的也是…"光认同地点头。  
"奇怪，为什么今天没见到昨天那个出版部的天野先生啊？"明明扫视四周后，得出一个疑问。  
"他去塔矢家做采访了。"  
芦原一手挂着外套，一手打开门把手，笑着走进来。  
明明连忙起身："早上好，芦原老师。"  
芦原的笑意更甚："早安，藤崎同学，啊，还有进藤君。"  
—早安呀！  
佐为笑呵呵地配合他唱独角戏。  
看样子芦原不认识三谷和伊角他们。光突然觉得自己的名气大过头了，总有点不自在。  
"早上好，芦原先生。"光也道了早安。  
"运气不错嘛，正好赶上开局，嗯？"芦原看着电视机屏幕，灯和绪方恰好在从棋盘上拿开棋罐。  
这时，门突然被"哐"地撞开，一个气喘吁吁的人影慢慢逼近。  
"塔矢？你不是有采访吗？怎么到这里来了？"光皱着眉头，视线一直吸附在亮的脸上。  
亮整顿呼吸后面无表情地坐在光对面："我推掉了。"  
佐为吃惊地举起袖子，捂住嘴。  
"哈？你真是…随性的人啊—"  
光已经找不出合适的形容词来描述他了。  
亮没有争执："开始了吗？"  
屏幕上，绪方下了第一手，小飞挂角。  
环境离开安静得像冰窖，所有人都屏住呼吸目不转睛地望着棋盘。  
中国，北京。  
林瑛婷双手撑着下巴，眨巴眨巴水灵灵的大眼睛，目光停留在电脑上。  
"呐，哥哥，这个人是谁？"她指着屏幕中显示的照片，问。  
照片上的少年一头金发，带着意气风发的微笑，身上与他的年龄完全格格不入的西装却很巧地衬托出他的气场。  
挺帅的嘛…  
昭被瑛婷打扰，但是并没有生气："你说他吗？是日本的久原棋士，新初段哦。"  
瑛婷情不自禁地点点头："诶…"  
昭对她微笑片刻，打开下一个页面。  
"这是什么比赛的棋谱？"瑛婷继续问这问那。  
昭的耐心相当出众："就是刚刚那个久原初段的新初段联赛棋谱，在这里可以看到最新消息。"  
"直播啊？"瑛婷感到很神奇。  
"没错。他的对手是绪方九段，日本棋坛目前最有潜力的青年棋士。"昭点点头。  
"…不过，为什么哥哥你要看他的比赛呢？很厉害的新人？"瑛婷的逻辑性思维很好很强大。  
昭停顿了一会儿，似乎在斟酌用词。  
"嗯…或许吧。"  
瑛婷愣愣地注视着屏幕上的棋谱。  
而此时，日本棋院现场，对局已经进入血拼阶段。凭借着与佐为对奕时练成的强大气势，灯一路保持淡定微弱的领先地位。  
明明占优的是灯，绪方脸上却挂着平静的严肃表情。  
这让灯心里有点发慌。  
只有坐在记者室的芦原和亮在第一时间看出了绪方的意图。  
"…有趣的陷阱呢，小亮。"芦原在这种情况下反而笑得更开心。  
亮没有说话，只是默默地点头。  
这样的骗局…你应当可以看破吧，久原…  
灯在攻击前嗅到了不和谐的味道，直觉让他停下棋步，长考良久。  
绪方淡淡地看了他一眼，又把目光移向棋盘。  
那个地方！  
汗珠开始爬上灯的额头。他看出了绪方的意图，然而现在补救似乎为时已晚。他不自觉地咬紧下唇，四处搜寻着对方的断点进行突破。  
可是，绪方没有半点心慈手软，一路追杀。  
灯抬头直视着绪方，半晌，悬在半空的棋子无力地放回棋罐。  
"…我输了。"  
一个区域的失败，令之前的微弱优势化为泡影。  
"多谢指教。"绪方悠闲地掏出上衣口袋里的烟盒。  
记者室。  
"可恶！"光猛地拍桌而起，"就差一点点啊！"  
亮的声音很淡定："这是实力的差距，就算只有一点点也可以说明。"  
—确实。  
佐为表情遗憾地点点头。  
"喂！你这白痴，能不能说几句好听的啊？"光的怒气上来了。  
"白—？"亮显然没想到光会直接爆粗口，也是一愣。  
"行啦，小光！"明明急忙将光按回座位。  
"说是实力的差距，不过，是盘好棋啊。"  
亮埋过头，轻声补上一句。  
光就这样呆在原位。  
他们都知道，灯的领悟力没有那么高，但他一直很努力。所有人都希望天道酬勤是真的，即使有些时候天分也会决定一个人的命运。  
"…塔矢…"  
"吱哑。"  
门被推开，灯的脸埋在阴影下，他的脚步声在那一瞬间充斥着整个寂静的房间。  
"怎么啦？"  
他抬起头，竟是满脸灿烂的笑容。  
一时沉默后，光首先反应过来，跑上前去："没事！没事！我们回围棋会所复盘吧！都好久没有一起下棋了…"  
灯的笑容僵硬在脸上。  
"进藤…"  
"不准拒绝！塔矢你也一起来啊！还呆在那里做什么？"  
"啊，嗯，我这就来—"

这个刹那，灯突然觉得他有好多想说的话。  
可是究竟是什么呢？他一时想不起来了。  
只看见漫天绚丽的彩霞，笼罩着发亮的天空。

七十七局 因岛之旅  
生活暂时恢复了往日的平静。  
虽然灯还是常常称病闭门不出，但至少他不再逃避光和亮的邀请，有时会去围棋会所坐坐，下几盘棋。  
那次新初段联赛，藤原伊茶初段也在对战一柳棋圣的比赛中遗憾落败，如此一来灯心里多多少少好受了些。  
正是因为看见自己与顶尖棋士间的差距，才更有动力不断向前。  
这大概就是新初段联赛的意义所在吧。  
冬假在冰雪的消融中结束，叶濑中的新学年开始了。  
灯变成国中二年级的学长，听见一路上新生们的敬语，觉得自己果然是老了。  
"哟，你今天来得好迟啊，久原同学！"  
明明在前方挥手致意，她的努力使围棋部进一步发展壮大，如今的叶濑中围棋部已经在整个东京都榜上有名了。  
虽然成员有限，但"职业棋士定期指导"的条件非常具有诱惑力，这也是托灯的福。  
"早，藤崎小姐。"灯把书包放进课桌，"第一节是什么课？"  
"外文。"明明态度很友善，"不过久原同学缺了那么多次课，可能有点跟不上…"  
灯微笑着抬起头："谢谢你，我想大概没问题吧。"  
穿越前学的那些东西，他还不至于这么快就忘得一干二净。真是值得庆幸。  
他收拾桌面上的物品时，不慎扫到一座小小的台历。  
离5月5日已经那么近啦…  
他的目光突然柔软下来。  
也许，去秀策的故乡看看，说不定可以找到什么佐为的线索…也许听起来有点傻，可他不想放弃任何一点可能性。  
想要有所改变…  
"你在发什么呆啊，久原？"  
光见他愣在座位上很久很久，以为他犯病了。  
"诶？不，没什么。"灯赔笑道。  
"…不要说那种明显就是在敷衍了事的话好不好！"光黑线。  
"进藤，你知道因岛吗？"灯突然正色问。  
—咦？！  
佐为的瞳孔猛地缩小，震惊不已地盯着灯的面孔。  
因岛…虎次郎…  
"因岛？怎么了，那里有什么特别的东西吗？"光没有这方面的常识，这一点灯已经习惯了。  
"嗯，是秀策的故乡哦。现在围棋都是因岛的市技，我想与那个也有关吧。"  
灯不知道自己该不该说。  
如若他要前往因岛，以光的性格是无论如何都会跟着去的，这样一来反倒很麻烦。  
"哎？秀策？就是那个—"光若有所思地回头看佐为。  
佐为拼命点头：  
—就是虎次郎啊，当年我们正是在因岛相遇的！  
[是这样啊…那应该还是佐为你留下相当多的回忆的地方呢。]光想到这些，也不禁对因岛产生了好奇感。  
"没错。我打算五月去一趟因岛，有事要做。"灯犹豫片刻，最后还是选择如实相告。  
光不出意料地笑着："我也可以一起去吗？"  
灯白了他一眼："你要是翘了院生课我一定会杀了你，我是认真的，进藤。"  
光与他对视许久，才垂头丧气地服输："我知道了，我会好好加油打败和谷的…"  
既然决定去因岛，灯就得开始准备工作了。棋院那边请假什么的也很费事，灯不得不提前开工。  
日本棋院，某人事处办公室。  
"你那几天的手合赛可以调整，但是记录工作得找人代替才行啊。"  
棋院的人事主任这样告诉他，一脸无可奈何。  
灯谦卑地低头道："我会想办法的，请无论如何批准我的假期…"  
于是，最终的结果是，亮主动要求代灯进行三天的记录工作。  
感觉又欠了亮一份人情，灯有点过意不去。只是这一趟旅行他非去不可，以后棋赛会越来越多，时间越来越紧张，说不定要请个假就没现在这样容易了。  
佐为的事，可是绝对不能拖太久的。  
行装全部准备完毕后，灯给远在中国的昭发了网络邮件，独自离开了东京。  
这个五月，意外的多雨。  
设想过许多次，因岛的景致该是如何，然而亲眼见到的时候，灯又不得不承认，因岛的自然风光跟东京市郊没什么两样。  
乘坐的游轮船体表面已斑驳破碎，老旧的沉重感夹杂着海风的腥味，简直就是开发不足的普通海岛。  
可是，这样一个小岛，却因为佐为和秀策而诞生了非同寻常的意义。  
"小伙子，现在不是假期吧？一个人来因岛做什么？"  
出租车司机看上去非常健谈，使灯初到异乡的担忧减轻了许多。  
"啊，我只是来看看秀策的墓…"灯笑着解释。  
"秀策？本因坊秀策吗？那感情好，我对他很熟的，跟着我的路线绝对没问题。"看来司机还是个秀策的棋迷。  
"多谢…那个，冒昧打扰一下，您知道这附近有什么驱魔师一类的人吗？"  
"诶？…嘛，寺庙的主持我倒是认识几个，你确定要去看看？"出租车司机奇怪地看着他。  
好吧，实际上连他自己都觉得有点中二。  
似乎他就是国中二年级哦…  
"嗯，我要去，谢谢。"  
首先到达的还是秀策的墓碑处。  
那块刻有"秀策囧量"的石碑历经沧桑，如今已快是布有青苔的普通石头了。  
灯在墓前站稳，双手合十。  
秀策…  
他睁开眼时，佐为的脸浮现在脑海中。  
不知道如果佐为来到这里，会是怎样的感觉…  
"虎次郎，谢谢你，让他下了那么多棋。"灯摸摸墓碑，手感凉凉的，"不过，我也想知道…为什么你不自己下呢？"  
10岁遇见佐为，直到34岁死去，之间的23年难道就从来没有想过要自己下棋吗？  
还是说，虎次郎本人确实想过，只是出于某些原因没能实现？  
到底是为什么呢？  
"小哥，可以走了吗？去下一个景点…"出租车司机在不远处小憩，看见灯发愣许久，提高声调叫他。  
"啊，可以了！"  
灯恋恋不舍地回头看了墓碑最后一眼。  
看来这里没有什么线索啊…只好先离开一下了。  
"那，再见吧，虎次郎。"  
出租车一路向北，驶向岛屿另一侧的寺庙群。  
"小哥，你看上去还是国中生吧？"司机搭话道。  
"…是的，我今年国中二年级。"灯想了想，好像说真话也不会怎么样。  
"咦…为什么突然想到来看秀策呢？喜欢围棋？"司机感到很有兴趣。  
灯点点头："我是职业棋士。"  
"是吗…职业棋士啊。"司机猛地意识到什么，"职业棋士？！你吗？！"  
灯微笑道："是。"  
"啊…如今的孩子还真早熟啊。"他自嘲地摸摸头。

这跟早不早熟有关系吗…灯无言。  
"啊，到了到了，就是这里。"司机停下车，"寺里有个很有名的大师，如果小哥你打算除灵什么的就去找他吧，不过好像他不太喜欢见人，给多少钱都没有用。"  
传说中的大师啊…灯抽了抽嘴角。  
"谢谢你，大叔。"灯掏出钱，推开车门。  
眼前的寺庙隐藏在树林荫翳之中，看起来并没有什么香火。  
本来要去的是石切神社，不过既然来了顺便四处看看也没问题，灯这样想着，走上漫长的石阶。  
光影交错之处，他有种迷迷糊糊的眩晕感。  
或许是命运的力量，将他牵引至此。  
昭站在阳台上，遥望着远方稀疏的云朵。  
"…还有一年…"  
他轻声自言自语，眼神迷离。  
一年后的五月五日，不知道会发生什么。  
"阿灯，希望你能有所收获。"  
东京，光和亮仍然在围棋会所对奕，这次他们很难得地没有吵得复盘到一半就让光愤然离去。  
"进藤君和小亮最近关系越来越好了耶。"市河端来咖啡，笑道。  
"哈？我和他关系才不好呢！"光不满地反驳。  
亮笑而不语，喝了一口咖啡后才转向市河晴美："今天的焦糖玛奇朵煮得很好，市河小姐。"  
市河陶醉地握住双手："小亮都这么说—"  
"市河小姐，那边有客人啦！"光连忙打断这个女人的自恋举动。  
目送市河走远，光开始和亮闲扯。  
"真是的，久原那家伙居然去因岛也不带上我们…"  
"也许他有自己的打算。"亮的潜台词没有说出来—因为这件事而被迫帮灯接工作的人可是我啊…

佐为听见因岛，又陷入了自己的世界。  
因岛…有多久没有去过那里了呢？自从虎次郎离开因岛之后，一直跟着虎次郎四处奔走的自己就再也没有回去过。  
当然他在现代本来就没有家的意识，只要跟着虎次郎和小光就像在家一样—他一直这样安慰自己。  
有时候，还是会毫无缘由地思念一个地方，一个人。  
他凝视着棋盘上的棋子。  
不想消失。  
不管怎样的代价，都想留下来。  
这份心情，或许不只因为围棋吧…恐怕还因为身边的这些人，这些回忆…  
所以自己会，继续存在下去，直到不得不说再见的一天。

七十八局 久原与久原  
"来找大师？"接待游客的门卫笑得挺憨厚，"你从哪里听说的？哈哈哈哈…"  
灯瞬间有种腹背受敌的错觉。  
"哎？不是吗？"  
"我们这里确实有个住持，不过只是个普通的老爷爷而已啦。"门卫带他走进寺庙后的休息室，"喏，看见了吗？"  
阴暗的木质天花板下，一个七十岁上下的老人正在摆棋谱。  
诶？  
灯冲门卫点点头说："谢谢。"然后快步走近那个老人，低头一看，竟然是在摆那个秀策举世闻名的赤耳名局。  
这…确实有点巧合的意味啊…  
"唔？孩子，你有什么事吗？一个人来的？"老人抬头瞥了他一眼，继续摆自己的棋谱。  
庭院里的滴水计时器发出"滴答"的旋律。  
灯小心措辞道："住持先生认为，这个世界上有没有灵魂？"  
老人的手停了下来。  
"你问的问题，我无法解答。"他笑眯眯地站起来，"有我之境，以我观物，故物皆著我之色彩。无我之境，以物观物，故不知何者为我，何者为物。"  
灯的脑袋里塞满了问号。  
"…诶？"  
"有些事情，顺其自然反而最好。信与不信不是最重要的。"老人含蓄地说。  
顺其自然？  
那跟坐吃山空有什么区别啊…灯实在不知道该不该相信这个老爷爷。  
"…是吗。那么，如果想让一个幽灵留在人世，又该怎么做呢？"灯按捺住心底的困惑，问。  
老人眯起眼："幽灵？"  
看起来他什么都不明白啊…  
"…算了。住持先生要不要和我下一局？"灯觉得这一趟不能浪费，"您应该很厉害吧？"  
他毫不客气地来到老人对面，低头看那局棋。之前研究秀策的棋谱时，这一局他起码摆过上百次，早就烂熟于心了。  
老人眼睛里露出一丝金光："哦？现在像你这个年级爱下围棋的孩子可不多啰。"  
气氛有点诡异。  
雨天淡淡的潮湿味加重了寺庙的阴冷感，灯的指尖与坐垫相触的地方传来微弱的沧桑之气。  
面前的老人慢条斯理地收起棋子，问："棋力是多少？"  
灯迎上他的目光："我是今年的新初段，久原灯。"  
闻言，老人惊讶地睁大双眼。  
"久原？"  
原以为老人对于他的职业身份感到难以置信，没想到他惊讶的竟然是自己的姓氏。  
"…是。"灯谨慎地点点头。  
"哦哦哦，正也君的儿子对吧？"老人笑逐颜开，"你父亲是我的老朋友。"  
哈？看上去不像是在开玩笑的样子…  
"您是…？"灯决定保留余地。  
"那些都无所谓哟，名字也不过是个法号而已，你只要告诉他遇见的是因岛的故人他自然会明白。说起来，关于幽灵的事你应该去问他才对。"老人的态度和善了许多。  
这一刻，灯觉得自己的老爸好牛逼好牛逼。  
其实只是个掉在人堆里就认不出来的普通考古学教授而已。  
"是…"  
"喏，我让先如何？"老人乐呵呵地把黑棋推给他。  
如果能下出一局好棋，倒也不虚此行。  
灯眼色坚毅："那就失礼了。"  
才布完局灯就察觉到，对方的棋力堪比职业棋士，难怪会轻易说让先。  
果然到处走走，和各种各样的人对奕是非常必要的经验。只局限在棋院里，被重重章法束缚的话，很难见识到这么多洒脱的棋风。  
雨滴继续掉落。  
终局，灯竟以五目半胜出。  
老人捏捏胡须："好小子，挺不错的嘛…想当年我也是当过院生的人哟！"  
"院生？您吗？"灯觉得很神奇。  
"那时候棋院成立还没多少年呢。"老人满脸回味无穷。  
一场平凡的邂逅。灯看着这个老人，仿佛看见了未来的自己。  
不过，现在他已经成为了职业棋士…  
以后也一定会不一样吧！  
灯的眼前浮现出昭的笑容，如同五月的阳光一般耀眼。

次日。  
日本棋院。  
光与和谷一行结束对奕后照常来到走廊上的自动贩卖机边买饮料，佐为依旧围着鱼缸转来转去。  
"久原还没度假回来？"和谷打开易拉罐时随口问。  
"还没，他好像是说明天晚上回来吧。"光一屁股坐在长椅上。  
和谷压低声音："喂，听说那家伙之前的手合赛只输了一场？"  
光一愣，点点头："对啊。"  
"…羡慕嫉妒恨啊—他的棋力进步得也太快了吧…"和谷拍着自己的额头，叹气道。  
"人家塔矢还全胜呢…"光忍不住补充说明。  
"你就别提那个变态了，根本不是常人所能及的水准好不好！"和谷向来不喜欢塔矢亮，这一点光也知道。  
"嗯，等我成了职业棋士，绝对要打破塔矢的连胜记录！"光兴致勃勃地举起手。  
—好！一起努力吧，小光！  
看见光斗志昂扬的样子，佐为也配合地举起手来。  
"得了吧你…比起口出狂言要打破塔矢亮的连胜记录，还是先考虑考虑两个月后的职业考试预选赛吧，一组的12名先生。"和谷嫌弃地看着他。  
这么一说光才想起，炼狱的职业考试已经近在咫尺。  
而自己要学的东西，还很多很多。  
不禁更加热血沸腾。  
"和谷，我会变强的！"光坚定不移的神态在外人眼中有些滑稽。  
和谷摇摇手："那种话就算你不说我也明白，我才要变得比他更强呢—"  
"关键时刻你就不能少说几句废话？"  
"这怎么算废话？我很认真的啊！伊角桑你也来评评理嘛，进藤本来就比我弱…"和谷不依不饶。  
"…诶多…"夹在中间的伊角进退两难。为什么只要遇到这种情况他就会被拉下水啊…  
"啊，塔矢？！"  
光突然发现了亮的身影，本想接着和和谷吵到吵赢为止，在目光触及亮的瞬间他改变了注意。  
"进藤…"亮一副欲言又止的样子。  
"你怎么来棋院啦？出事了吗？"光担忧地问。  
亮不再犹豫："今天帮藤原先生做记录的时候—"  
—啊啊？！  
佐为吓得反射性后退几步。  
"藤藤藤藤原？"光也大吃一惊，连忙望向亮的眼睛。  
周围一片死寂，亮完全不知道自己哪里说错了。和谷和伊角则无语地旁观。  
"…对啊，藤原…怎么了，这个名字？"  
亮感觉光的身上藏了太多秘密。  
"…啊，今年新初段的藤原先生？"光终于明白亮的意思了，亮根本没有发现佐为嘛…  
亮点头道："正是他。"  
光咳嗽了一声，继续另一个话题："这样啊，他又怎么了？"  
亮停顿片刻："他说…"  
沉默一直延续了很久很久。那是能把人压抑得受不了的沉默。  
"诶？"光憋不住了，首先发问。  
"他在去年的业余比赛里和你交过手。"亮似乎已经不管场合只想问清楚，"有这回事吧？那次比赛，我也去看了。"  
光紧张地往后一躲。  
[佐为…怎么办啊，他好像发现了…]  
—没关系，小光，那次我下棋的时候是看不出我的真实实力的。  
佐为信心满满。  
[可是…]  
"那天，你的棋力早就达到了职业水平。"亮见他不说话，于是径自说下去。  
[这也可以？]光瞟向佐为。  
—…大概…不过他今天才发问，心里也许并没有那么在意吧…  
佐为也不敢肯定了。  
[大概算是什么回答啊…]光欲哭无泪。  
"进藤！"亮提高了声调。  
"我知道啦，塔矢，以后会告诉你的，今天就先pass一下行不行？"光脚底抹油，直接逃走。  
"喂，等等…进藤！"  
亮毫不犹豫地追了出去。  
和谷等人大眼瞪小眼。  
"进藤…到底是…"  
"…何许人也？"  
两人一路追逐，跑到拐角处时，光消失在亮的视野里。  
"进藤…"  
亮面带不甘。他可以包容，也可以等待，但是他想要一个答案。  
只要光说了，不管是怎样的理由他都会选择相信。  
然而…光却避开了这个答案。  
"为什么…不肯告诉我呢？"  
他独自站在阳光下，微凉的和风迎面扑来，他的碎发在风中轻轻摇摆。  
只能…继续等待了吗？

小久的话：  
让我们将纠结进行到底！

七十九局 一千年  
—如果可以实现一个愿望，你会索求什么？  
—我想要…永远的时间。  
灯回到东京，他感觉一切并没有什么改变。  
只是，稍微有点想要了解虎次郎和佐为的事。不是像现在这样，只凭棋魂的剧情来判断他们的性格，而是一点点地，亲自去理解。  
他们的棋，和他们的灵魂。  
只是单纯地羡慕佐为的棋力，根本不可能接近神之一手。  
明白了这一点，未来的道路也逐渐清晰起来。  
已是初夏。  
这天，光和佐为结束院生课程，一起走下楼梯。  
"好多可爱的女孩子啊…嗯，你不是那个围棋会所里的小朋友吗？"  
面熟的红发男子正好站在楼梯口，愣愣地指着他们，一脸惊讶。  
"诶？那个大叔？"光隐隐约约还记得他，"上次那局棋还没有下完呢！"  
—啊，是他啊。  
佐为也想起来了，上次在围棋会所踢馆的时候遇到的这个一脸猥琐的男子。  
"你从楼上下来…难道已经是院生啦？"红发男子狐疑地看着楼梯，问。  
"是啊，有什么不对么？"光挠挠后脑勺。  
"…这样啊，跟我下一局吧。上次那一局已经记不清了，我们重新开始一次怎么样？"他豪爽地笑笑，"我叫门胁龙彦，请多关照。"  
—我要下！我要下啊！小光～  
佐为哀求地看着光。  
"…嗯，我叫进藤光，请多指教。"光欣然接受。  
[佐为，这一局你下也无妨，不过要速战速决哦，我还要赶回去吃饭呢！]光扭头叮嘱道。  
—是！是！  
佐为笑眯眯地点头。  
"我们去自由对局室下吧。"  
在门胁的提议下，光跟着他来到一个从来没有去过的房间。没想到棋院还有这么神奇的地方。  
两人坐定，开始对奕。  
久原家。  
久原正也下班回到家，迎接他的是笑容满面的妻子。  
"欢迎回来，亲爱的。"  
"嗯。"他淡淡地回答一声。  
走到客厅，电话铃声突然响起，他顺手拿起听筒。  
"您好，这里是久原家。"  
"哟，好久不见了，正也君。"老人的声音洪亮地传出来，"还记得我不？"  
他沉默片刻，语气凛冽："有什么事？"  
"没事就不能找你吗，正也君真是越来越薄情了哟。"老人笑着回答。  
"无事献殷勤，从理论上来说非奸即盗。"  
"这么多年了，你挖苦人的功夫倒是一点没退化嘛，哈哈哈…"  
老人和他的态度截然相反，对话却奇怪的得和谐地以继续。  
"请说吧，到底有什么事？"他正经地再度发问。  
老人清了清嗓子，说："我遇见你儿子了，正也君。"  
"然后呢。"  
"他好像有什么烦心事，你似乎能帮上忙。"  
老人说完，长叹一声。  
"我不打算干涉他的生活。"  
他的回答决绝而冷漠。  
"别这么说嘛，他好歹也是你儿子。而且，那似乎是只有你能帮得上的忙。"

沉默片刻，他没有立即做出反应。

棋院五层，一般对局室。灯的某一场手合赛在这里进行。  
他指间夹住的白子平稳地落在棋盘上，攻击中腹黑棋大龙。  
"今年的新初段，除开塔矢君之外，余下的二人也不错嘛。"从走廊上经过的白川对另一个职业棋士说。  
"啊，您是说久原和藤原吗？"  
"不过，比起他们，倒是今年的院生里，一个叫进藤光的孩子更让我感兴趣。"白川推了推眼镜，微笑着说。  
"…进藤光？这个名字…怎么有点耳熟呢？"

两人渐渐走远，灯面前的棋战也进入高潮阶段。  
"可恶…"对手双手紧握，吱嘎作响，尽力寻找着突破口。  
如果退的话，将来还可冲出，如果放弃这个攻击的大好机会，又必定使形势陷入僵局随后逐步溃败。  
这个新人，明明只是个捡塔矢亮的便宜才考上职业棋士的初段，实力却并不容小觑。  
灯面色沉着，目前局势他更有利，只要注意不出现重大失误，拿下这一局他成竹在胸。  
"…我输了。"对手看了看他的表情，无奈地投子认负。  
"多谢指教。"灯紧绷的神经也放松下来。  
两人动作娴熟地收起棋子，棋子散开的声音使对手忍不住愁眉苦脸起来。  
"哦，久原君下完了？"在灯登记成绩的时候，藤原伊茶出现在一旁，微笑着问。  
灯回以同样的微笑："嗯，藤原君也下完了？"  
"我今天没有手合，只是过来看看，还要去找主任商量指导棋的工作。你赢了？"  
"是的，中盘胜。"灯真心很高兴。  
"中盘胜啊…不错的转折哟。"  
之前一段时间灯输输赢赢毫无规律，连败总会影响心情，这次的胜利来之不易。  
"谢谢，藤原君。"  
灯突然转向右侧，楼道处传来脚步声，他看见光和门胁一同走上楼梯。  
"啊，那个人不是上次集英杯—"藤原伊茶似乎还没忘记光的样子，一眼就认出了他。  
不过，光那奇特的造型还真是不容易忽视。  
"进藤？"  
灯觉得自己应该追上去看看情况，毕竟是佐为的对局…不，他不知道会不会有所改变。  
"进藤？可是那孩子不是叫藤原佐…"藤原伊茶一脸迷茫。  
集英杯的快棋比赛上，光利用藤原佐为的名义参加，因此伊茶心中光的名字就是藤原佐为。  
灯没有听见伊茶的碎碎念，快步爬上楼梯。  
"啊，久原君？！"伊茶试图叫住他。  
很明显，他失败了。  
灯来到自由对局室，光和门胁坐在中间的位置上，已经开始了猜子。  
"还好赶上了…"  
因为地穿越前不会下棋的缘故，他根本记不住佐为在棋魂里所下的棋谱，能亲眼看他下一局确实让他感到庆幸。  
为了不打扰他们，灯一直默默地坐在不远处偷看。  
下棋的人是佐为没有错—灯只用了30手的时间来确定执子的人是谁。他甚至可以想象出佐为下棋时衣袂飞舞的帅气场景。  
光依旧飞快地摆上棋子。  
很快，真的很快，门胁就失去支架之力，只是一味地跟着佐为心中所想的道路走。  
"我不行了。"  
失败来得那么快，以至于门胁有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
这个孩子…  
"多谢指教！那，我走了—诶？！久原！"  
光转身的瞬间便看见了斜对角的灯。  
"哟，进藤。"灯大大方方地点点头。  
"你今天有对局？"光拉起书包，向前走了几步。  
"嗯，我下得还不错。一起回去吗？"灯避开了关于门胁的问题。  
"哦，好啊。"  
光说罢，准备和他一同离开。佐为跟上光的脚步，这时，身后的门胁叫住了他们。  
"等等…我可以问一个问题吗？"  
他半站起身，目光灼热地指向光的所在。或许，心中的鼓动之声已经泄露了他的想法。  
"诶？"  
"你学了多久的围棋？"门胁满是怀疑。  
灯不禁勾起嘴角。这个情景他还记忆犹新。  
光和佐为默契地侧过身，举起大拇指。  
"一千年！"  
然后，在门胁惊异的眼神目送中，他抓起灯的的手，狂奔而去。门胁想追上他们，却以失败告终。  
"哈？"  
对佐为来说，一千年的时间并不长，也并不短。  
而他对神之一手的向往，是远远超越这个时间的。  
那是门胁还无法理解的，奇迹。  
"啊！今天赶不上和塔矢的对奕啦！"  
光垂头丧气地走在路上。佐为因为下棋的缘故一脸心满意足的表情。  
"没关系，回去之后打个电话过去吧。否则，他一定会打回来的。"灯笑着说。  
—就是说呢，塔矢的性子比你认真多了，小光。  
佐为掩嘴偷笑。  
[那样认真也许会很辛苦啊…]光低下头，又抬起头。  
面前的斑马线前经过一群和他们差不多大的孩子，像是刚刚放学回家，夕阳的温度在他们的身上愈加温暖。  
"…我们都不用上学，现在才觉得很奇怪呢。"灯感慨道。  
"喂，不用上学的只有你啦，这些人只是上补习班回家而已，今天是周日啊！"光嚷嚷着。  
"周日？"灯想了想，才尴尬地笑笑，"对不起，我忘了。"  
虽然没有棋赛的时候灯还是会去学校，但是其实他已经可以随意翘课了，而光只是周末可以不上补习班而已。  
"你啊…"  
"听说藤崎小姐学围棋的事被家里反对了？"灯突然想起他从三谷那里知道的明明因为围棋而成绩下滑的事。  
"她？没关系的，看样子她对围棋真的很上心，那个成绩也不是考不上北中，联考什么的不是问题啦！"  
光一向大大咧咧。有时灯会很担心这个性格。  
"只是上心，如果没有天分的话还是很难拿围棋当饭吃，这可是个很现实的问题！"灯叹气道，"你也知道的吧。"  
"可是…除了一直向前之外，已经没有别的办法了。"  
光突然停下步伐，仰望天空。远方璀璨的晚霞，如流水一般长长地延伸到地面。  
—小光…  
佐为的眉宇间萦绕着说不清的情绪。  
"除了继续努力之外，别无他法啊。"  
光再次陈述，倒像是在说服自己。  
没错，能够为自己所爱之物奋斗，本身就需要勇气，哪怕有所牺牲，为了那个目的，也是值得羡慕的。  
这个世界上，不会有完美的人生。他们都是固执且自私的人，但是这样的自私，却是无数人求之不得的冒险。正因为他们选择了这条看起来有点自私的道路，围棋才会一代一代持续不断地流传下去。  
这大概就是佐为存在的意义吧。  
"说得也对。"灯释怀地伸开双手，似乎想要拥抱天空。  
明天的一切，深爱的一切，是不分顺序的。  
在沾满尘土，无法适应的都市里，无法表露出同样的笑容，垂着头前行。人们快步行走，互相交错。  
比起能回到童年时光，更想珍惜现在的所有。  
这个愿望，不会改变。

八十局 源与灯  
在陆续降临的雨声中，七月到来了。  
与七月一同到来的，还有令无数人激动万分或惴惴不安的职业棋士考试。  
光也是这无数人中的一个。  
院生排名不断进步的光，居然在预选赛前夕跃进到院生第8名。  
"正好可以不参加预选赛啊！万岁！"  
光高兴地在房间里欢呼。佐为也脸颊泛红。  
—真好啊，小光，你可以成为职业棋士了哟！  
[没那么简单啦，不过，我绝对会全力以赴的！]  
想起幼狮赛那天亮说"你的实力早就达到职业水平"，光就不想在这次职业考试里败北。  
虽然，劲敌也很多很多。毕竟院生之中就有好几个比他强得多的存在。比如伊角，和谷，本田，越智…  
啊啊啊，果然不得不拼命才行了啊！  
日本棋院。  
灯接到了一份神奇的指导棋工作，去一个棋院的赞助商公司总裁的宝贝公子哥家教他下棋。  
"为什么是我？论经验，还是请段位高一些的棋士去更好吧？"灯推辞道。  
什么大公司…一听就知道是份超难对付的工作啊！比不久之前亮接到的越智家的指导棋还变态！  
"不好意思，这是源先生的要求，他不喜欢大人教他下围棋，塔矢君又有事，所以只好摆脱和他年龄差距不大的你了…"  
好吧，看样子是非去不可了。原来那个公子哥姓源，还是个比他小的孩子。  
"那么，请问他的名字是…"  
"源平彰，源氏家族的下一代第二继承人，不过他对围棋的兴趣似乎比商业要高得多。好好干吧，他应该不是个惹人讨厌的孩子。"  
于是乎，这日，灯乘源氏家族派来的轿车前往源家。  
客厅里坐着一个黑色碎发的少爷模样的孩子，大约比灯小几岁，表情清高。  
哪里像个好对付的人了啊…  
尽管无奈，灯还是保持着微笑走近他："您好，我是日本棋院的初段久原灯，从今天开始请多多指教了，源先生。"  
"不必用敬语称呼我，叫我平彰吧。"平彰的语气还算友善。  
"…可是—"  
"别啰啰嗦嗦的，我说叫我平彰就叫我平彰！"  
好吧好吧，是个小傲娇啊…灯已经可以预见到以后的生活会变成什么样子了。  
"…是。"灯尽力维持脸上的微笑。  
"您是今年的新初段？"平彰发问了。  
灯深吸一口气："是的。"  
"我耐心不怎么好，还请多多包涵。"平彰似乎也不是个没礼貌的孩子。  
"请放心吧，我正好是个耐心相当不错的人。"灯觉得这不是问题，对他微微一笑。  
"那，今后我的围棋就拜托您了。"平彰看上去很认真。  
"很麻烦的工作？"  
吃拉面时，光问结束了一天的指导工作的灯。  
"…还好啦。平彰自小就被宠得很厉害才会养成那个性格，不过他人还不错，下棋也很专注。"灯把一大口拉面吞进肚子里。  
"哦哦…"  
"你过几天就要参加职业考试本战了，心情如何？"灯问。  
"放心，我精神得不得了！"光挥挥拳头。  
—确实激动得不得了呢，昨天我们一直下到半夜哦！  
佐为似乎一点也不在意灯听不听得见他的话，自顾自说个不停。  
"那就好。"灯埋下头继续吃。  
"第一天的职业考试，会和谁碰头呢？"光开始发挥他的想象力。  
"对战表就快下发了吧，你马上就会知道了。"  
就这样，光蓄力待发地为职业考试做着准备。与此同时，灯和亮分别进行着指导棋的工作。  
"早上好，久原老师。"  
灯再次踏进平彰家时，平彰正悠闲地喝着一杯起码上千元的咖啡。  
灯还不太熟练地拿出自己手提包里的文件夹："早上好。今天来讲中盘的战斗技巧。"  
"久原老师喜欢围棋吗？"平彰突然问。  
灯被他突然的举动惊吓到了。  
"…当然。"他的答案是肯定的。  
"如果是老师的话，不得不放弃围棋的时候，会不会难过？"  
坐在灯对面的平彰，好像在为了什么而困惑，又好像是因为太清楚某件事而感到悲伤。  
"不得不放弃围棋？"灯重复道。  
对了，平彰是可能要继承家业的商业精英之子。和他不一样，平彰面临许多来自家族的阻挠。  
"请直接告诉我，您会怎么做吧。"平彰点点头。  
这个问题…他也早就有了答案。  
"我不会放弃围棋的。"  
灯信誓旦旦的样子让平彰无奈之至。  
"总有一些事情，是自己无法控制的。不仅是我，您也一样。"平彰放下咖啡，争辩道。  
"我知道。"  
灯想起了佐为，疼痛感弥漫了大脑。  
"所以说我不会放弃围棋的。"他继续说。  
"久原老师，我也不想放弃围棋…可是，谁都不知道未来将会如何，比起长大，我只想永远停留在这个时候。"平彰摇摇头。  
灯觉得这个孩子担负了很多东西。不过，他们都一样担负了太多东西。  
"嗯，确实是那样呢…"  
他情不自禁地微笑着。  
"久原老师？"平彰迷糊了。  
"那么就在有限的时间里，全力去下棋不就好了吗？"灯拿出文件夹里的纸片，"没必要为了这种问题而困扰，平彰，没有人生来就是下围棋的，能享受围棋的乐趣本身就很了不起，所以，只管去下吧。"  
以前的自己，看着昭下棋的时候，也会非常羡慕他的勇气和天赋，会惋惜自己没有机会踏进围棋的世界。  
但是，那种事根本无关紧要。  
不是没有机会，只是怯懦而已。并不是只有职业棋士可以下棋，也并不是只有在正式比赛里才能奋力战斗。  
只要有心，不管在何时何地都可以下棋。  
佐为的身体死亡了，心却还在。  
而光，将佐为的心传承了下来。  
大概是因为这样，围棋才会生生不息。  
终于…明白了，为什么我会这么想要下棋。  
一定是因为，所以棋士都拥有这样的一颗心吧。

职业考试本战，第一日。  
光和佐为一起站在棋院门口。  
"上次像这样站在这里，感觉都是好久以前的事了呢…院生考试的时候？"光看着身边的佐为。  
光的个子慢慢变高，现在佐为已经不需要把头埋得那么低才能看见他的脸了。  
—嗯嗯，今天小光也要加油哟！  
佐为兴奋地笑着。  
"啊，进藤，你今天来得好早啊…"和谷从后面穿过佐为的身影，看得光心惊肉跳。  
虽然习惯了佐为的灵魂形态，但是说老实话光还是不喜欢他随时都会消失的感觉。  
"哦—和谷，早上好…"  
"昨天sai又在网路上和塔矢名人对局了，你知道吗？"和谷一脸激动。  
"啊—当然了，我可是一次不漏地看过呢！"光骄傲地点点头。  
"下次，我们几个一起看他们的对局吧，边看还可以边讨论。"和谷伸出食指，提议道。  
"…诶？那个就不用了…"  
"唉…明白了，你是sai的弟子嘛，可以在他身边看啊…"和谷垂下头。  
—呵呵…  
佐为忍不住笑了。  
"今天和谷的对手是谁？"光赶紧扯开话题。  
"好像是个外来的人，不认识。"和谷碰碰他的胳膊，"你呢？"  
"饭岛。"光回答得没什么底气，"但愿能赢吧…"  
—要更加斗志昂扬一点啊！小光！  
佐为连忙鼓劲。  
[就算你这么说…]  
—想想塔矢吧！只要想他就可以加倍努力了对不对？  
[…我当然不会在他面前丢脸！可是，那跟能不能赢也没有必然联系啊。]  
—…嗯…  
[不管了，我第一战的对手绝对不会比塔矢厉害吧！那就没关系！有机会赢的！]  
光似乎忘记了他从来没有赢过亮。  
"请各位到对局室集合！对奕马上就要开始了！"广播里传来开赛的信号。  
[上啰，佐为。]  
—啊。  
佐为神情严肃地点头。  
两人动作一致地踏进房间，饭岛已经等在座位上了。  
"请多指教！""请多指教！"

八十一局 潜力  
繁星诱落了夜幕，月光撒在落地窗前，闪闪发亮。一个瘦小的身影伸手拉闭银白色的窗帘，回头步入室内。  
"今天又没有去塔矢的围棋会所，不知道那两个家伙会不会担心啊。"  
他摊开桌上的《围棋周刊》，自言自语。  
报纸的封面上印着醒目的大字：塔矢亮棋士刷新历史连胜记录并晋为二段！！  
"小灯！进藤君的电话哟！"母亲打开门，叫他。  
"嗯。"  
灯快步走向家中的电话。这个时候手机还不够普及，互相联系并不方便。  
"你好，我是久原灯。"  
"久原！你猜我为什么要给你打电话？"光兴冲冲地说。  
灯了然地会意一笑："职业考试，赢得很精彩吧。"  
—他一次就猜对了哟，小光！  
佐为惊讶地在电话边手舞足蹈。  
"正解！我赢了饭岛8目半呢！"光得意洋洋，"怎么样？很厉害吧？我还是第一次赢他这么多目呢！"  
"是吗，恭喜你了。"灯比他淡定许多，"不过不要得意忘形啊。"  
"啰嗦！我才不会呢！明天的对手是外来的一个叫椿俊郎的人，我还是要赢下来！"  
椿？那个大胡子吗？  
由于灯的介入，光压根没有参加预选赛，也没有经历椿的打击，不知道究竟是好事还是坏事。  
"对上他，千万不能掉以轻心。你和大人对局的经验不够丰富，气势上一定不要被他压倒。"灯连忙叮咛。  
—他说得没错，小光你虽然也常去围棋会所和大叔们下棋，但是正式比赛还是第一次。小心对待哦。  
佐为点点头。  
[这个我也知道啦。]  
光举着话筒，突然意识到什么，立即问道："久原，你怎么知道他是大人？"  
不好…  
灯嘴角微抽："那个…我以前听说过他，是个满脸大胡子的大叔，举止豪放，说得直白点就是粗鲁，不是那么好对付的对手。"  
"这样啊…"  
总算没有露馅，灯暗自呼了口气。  
次日，光的对局如火如荼地进行着，灯则继续来到源平彰家教他下棋。  
棋院的任务只有一个月，但在平彰的任性要求下，灯答应以后每个没有对局的周日都来指导。  
真是…摊上了个麻烦的角色啊。  
"哈哈，久原同学岂不是收了个徒弟？"明明听说后，感到好笑。  
"徒弟？算了吧…"灯知道她在开玩笑，也就随她去了。  
"小光也要成为职业棋士的吧。"明明的语气忽然低沉下来，"我也不能…离你们越来越远了呢…"  
"藤崎小姐…"灯找不出合适的话来安慰她。  
"你们怎么在这里？！"  
突如其来的爆炸性叫声来自街道对面的三谷。  
"啊，三谷同学，今天不是烟花大会么，我和藤崎小姐是偶然遇见的。"灯慢条斯理地解释。  
"藤崎，放完烟花之后，一起下一局吧。"三谷看了看灯，又看了看明明。  
"啊，嗯，好啊。"明明笑得明媚，"谢谢你，三谷同学，我的棋力不如你，你却还能来找我下棋…"  
"少妄自菲薄了。"三谷酷酷地别过脸，"不如我？说这种话之前你要知道，我可是一直把你当成对手的啊！"  
明明一愣："…三谷同学…"  
灯承认他开始喜欢三谷这个小别扭的性格了。  
"今年再去考一次院生吧！"三谷抬起头，"金子也说，要和我们一起参加考试。"  
"真的？金子桑吗？太好了！"明明非常开心。  
"呵。"灯情不自禁地露出微笑。  
所有人都在，朝着自己的方向，不懈前行。

职业考试第二日，光vs椿，在一番激战之后，神奇地中盘胜。  
灯听到这个消息时有点百感交集。光确确实实地成长了，这一点，即使是用肉眼都能看出来。毫无疑问，他具有一个棋士应有的天分和勤奋。  
他的素质和亮一样，唯一缺少的只是充足的时间，足以让他赶上亮的时间积累。  
"进藤又赢了。"  
灯在电脑上敲出邮件，发给中国的昭。  
"昭：他一定没问题的。比起那个，你的手合赛怎么样了？"  
昭不一会儿便发来回音。  
"虽然输了几盘，但是赛点还够，今年之内可以升段吧。"  
灯觉得他应该有自信一些，于是这样回复。  
"昭：那样就好。我就快通过四段评定了，加油追上来吧！[笑]"  
"你当你是塔矢我是进藤啊？那个语气…"  
"昭：呵呵…"

"昭：进藤今天战绩如何？"  
"又是中盘胜！那家伙，自从你出现之后就一直拼命得很，棋力更是以可怕的速度啊在增长着。"  
"昭：也许是害怕佐为消失吧。不过，他们都能尽情下棋我就很欣慰了。"

"昭：中盘胜？"  
"嗯！进藤居然这么简单就赢了和谷！线他的气势不可小视啊！"  
"昭：他本来就不是个简单的人物。"  
"阿昭你倒是信心满满啊。"  
"昭：我相信天道酬勤。"  
"[汗]我没有问你那个啦…不过，我真的越来越期待进藤和伊角桑的对奕了！"

职业考试终于到了倒数第四天。光和越智依旧保持全胜！  
"进藤，今天这一局的对手是谁？"  
塔矢家的围棋会所，亮坐在光面前，看着他喜滋滋地摆出棋局。  
黑子应该是进藤了…那么白子是…  
"啊，是伊角桑。"光在忙碌中抬起头。  
"伊角…难道是，院生第一的那个？"亮托着下巴，沉吟片刻，说。  
光和佐为一齐表现出惊讶的表情，光忍不住叫出来："塔矢你开始记得被你打败的人的名字了啊！"  
亮平日一副世事不干己的清心寡欲的面瘫脸，很难想象他会去记别人的名字。  
"…是听久原说过很多次的啊。"亮望着天花板，"他被我打败过？"  
光和佐为汗。  
"原来你是真的什么都不记得了啊…"光的吐槽冲动无法压抑。  
"这里，你操之过急了。"亮不再纠结这个问题，"不如先退守一步—"  
"哈？这个地方不能现在就守啊，那边的拆三明显更紧急吧！"  
"我说过多少遍了，如果你的对手是职业级的高手，就不能过于激进！"  
—小光，在那边小飞。  
一直沉默不语的佐为突然开口。  
光一愣，连忙按着佐为的指示放上棋子，确实，那也是绝佳的落子点。  
一局复盘终了，又是黄昏时分。告别了笑眯眯的市河，光和亮一起慢步走出大厦。  
"现在为止，全胜的人只有你和越智君了吧！"亮问。  
"诶，对了，塔矢你教过越智围棋的哦…怪不得你认识他。"光握紧拳头，"没错，今天的战斗结束，我们两个人已经绝对会成为职业棋士了。"  
并列第三位的和谷和伊角还有恶战，但是相对他们遥遥领先的光和越智胜出已经毫无悬念。  
"恭喜。"亮不冷不热地说了句。  
"这句话，等我全胜之后再说吧！"光抢先一步说，"我要打败越智！"  
亮先是略微惊讶地看了他一眼，复而化作淡淡的笑容。  
"我也正有此意。"  
棋力突飞猛进，斗志昂扬的光，仿佛内心有些难以言喻的急切感。亮不知道原因。可是，这样的光让他感到少许不安。  
到底是为什么，这样拼命地想要成为职业棋士呢？又是为什么，如此疯狂地渴望着更高深的境界呢？  
亮只默默地继续走在那条路上。他不允许自己轻易被光超越。  
同样，也隐隐期待着光追上自己的那一天。  
【"小亮和进藤搞不准是命中注定的对手呢！"】市河曾经这么说过。  
命中注定的对手？或许，那正是自幼孤单的自己，所渴求的宝物吧。  
职业考试最后一日。日本棋院会馆。  
光走进和室时，正好遇见同样保持全胜的越智。  
前一日，伊角遗憾地以半目之差败于和谷，到此为止，职业棋士的人选已经全部确定。  
只是，光还有一个目标—  
"进藤，我之前确实小看你了。"越智推了推眼镜架，"今天就让我见识见识吧！塔矢亮口中早已达到职业水准的进藤光，到底有多强！"  
佐为下意识地攥住扇子。  
"哼，我这次可不会再输给你了！越智！"  
光气势汹汹的样子让越智愈发不爽。  
只不过是个学围棋不到三年的新人…凭什么摆出那副表情！每天每天在家里学习围棋的自己，竟然要为了这种人说出挑衅的话。  
"抱歉啊，我恐怕不会让你如愿以偿的。"  
你的所谓连胜也好，天才的称号也好，都由我亲手打碎吧！  
"哔—"  
铃声响起，屋子里的空气瞬间紧张数倍。  
互相道过"请多指教"后，比赛正式开始了。光执黑先行。  
"小目！"越智眯起眼。  
果然是小目。仔细看过光的几张棋谱之后，越智大致了解了光的行棋习惯。  
那么—  
他迅速出击，下在对角的星位。  
来吧，你会下出怎样的一局呢？进藤！

灯紧张兮兮地抱着死活辞典坐在不远沙发上，等候着光的最后结果。  
【有什么…正在被改变…】  
"铃—"  
电话铃响起的一瞬间，他便迅速拎起话筒。  
"您好…"  
"哦，是久原君吗，我是出版部的坂田。"电话那头传来清楚的声音，"你拜托我得到职业考试的结果后第一时间转告你的是吧？"  
"是，辛苦了。这么说结果已经…"灯咽了口唾沫，说。  
"很激动人心喔，进藤君取得了全胜！"  
这句话的出现是那么的合情合理，又是那么的突然。灯不知道自己该说些什么。  
光赢了越智。还全胜通过了职业考试。这是他之前想都不敢想的事。  
"是吗…"  
明明应该感到喜悦，灯的心里却漫上被步步紧逼的压迫感。那个粗线条的进藤光，终于也一步步地走到了自己面前，踌躇满志地俯视着自己。  
不想被别人追上的想法让他热血沸腾。  
"我也许会被你超越吧？进藤？"  
他的低语并未引起坂田的注意。空气里的灼热如海浪一般席卷而来，擦过他的脸庞。  
互相追逐，一起下棋，在围棋的世界里遨游的我们，为了同样的梦想，会一直一直战斗下去。  
永不停息。  
【棋语灯花，中篇，完。】

小久的话：  
之所以选择在此处分卷，是因为这章结束后时间会大跳转。  
中篇开始的时候我就说过，中篇是各种各样的人追求神之一手的故事，限于篇幅，没有把预计的塔矢行洋仓田厚以及源平彰他们的故事写出来。这样剧情可能会更紧凑一些吧。  
完结后我会抽时间修改润色，完全版公布要看大学有没有空闲时间了，最少几天，最多几个月。改完我会送txt的。  
感谢所有读者的支持和包容！  
以上。

八十二局 塔矢行洋与进藤光  
时间啊，停下来吧，你是多么美好啊！  
—《浮士德》  
[时间:平成十三年 进藤光国中二年级 一月 ]  
少年面带微笑地穿过拥挤的人群，身边跟着一个四处张望还不时发出惊叹声的长发鬼魂。  
—啊，小光，你看那个！  
[我知道我知道，佐为你也不必每次都感慨吧！]  
金色刘海的少年愉快地抱怨几句，快步踏进一栋建筑，建筑的上方悬挂着"日本棋院"四个大字。  
进藤光，14岁，国中二回生，同时也是今年日本棋院东京总部的职业棋士新初段。学习围棋只有短短两年半的时间，被一些人称为新时代的天才棋士，得到塔矢名人、桑原本因坊和仓田六段的瞩目，前途无量。  
但实际上，光只是个有一只高智商千年鬼魂作为外挂的，深爱着围棋的小孩子罢了。  
而今日，正是进藤光的新初段联赛进行之日。  
"哟，进藤！"身后有人追上光的脚步，闻言，光转过身。  
"和谷？你也来了？"光一脸不安。  
"你的新初段联赛我当然不会错过了，白痴。"和谷挥挥拳头，"虽然知道一定会碰见塔矢亮和越智，但我还是坚强地来了，所以感谢我吧进藤！"  
—和谷的新初段联赛在你之后举行？  
佐为若有所思地看着他。  
[嗯，明天是越智，后天是和谷。只可惜了伊角…]光点点头。  
"怎么了，你没有在听我说话么？"和谷发现自己被无视了。  
"在啦！还有，不要说什么'感谢我吧进藤'，很恶心耶…"光吐槽的功力见长。  
两人走进棋院大厅，佐为照例跑去鱼池前溜达了一圈。  
"对了，阿福说今年你的国中同学也考上了院生，是真的吗？"  
和谷在等电梯时想找个话题说说，于是记起了他和阿福讨论院生状况的事。  
"啊，你说明明和三谷吧！没错，他们是上个月通过考试的。"  
除了金子正子之外，参加院生考试的这两个人都合格了。光觉得他愈加期待未来的职业棋坛，想必会充满乐趣吧。  
"看样子你们学校围棋很吃香嘛。"和谷得出结论。  
"哈哈…"光正想再说几句，电梯门却打开了。  
说心里话，光今天真的很紧张。在塔矢研究会并不是不曾与塔矢行洋对奕，但是今天还是第一次在正式对局里和他碰面。  
佐为和行洋每个月对奕一次。光一直在旁观，行洋的实力有多可怕他是非常明白的。  
—没关系，小光。你只要尽力而为就行了。  
佐为这样安慰道。  
[说的也是…]光干劲十足。

"早啊，塔矢。"  
灯出门后，又一次在电车上遇见了亮。亮居然穿着休闲装，这让习惯了他西装革履的灯有点不适应。  
"啊，久原？"亮也颇感意外，"没想到在这里遇到你。你也去看进藤的新初段联赛？"  
灯点点头："这次不知道他会下出怎样的棋呢…"  
灯的出现，使得如今的光不再像原作里那样孩子气。灯无法推测出未来，但很明显今天的比赛光绝对会自己去下棋，因为佐为和塔矢行洋的对奕已经多达每月一次，佐为不会在这种情况下闹别扭。  
"…我也很期待。"  
亮扭头看着车窗外飞过的一排排树干，说。  
他们赶到记者室时，发现不仅和谷，明明和三谷，连越智都来了。  
"今天好生热闹！"天野带着他的相机等在桌旁，"看起来进藤光初段的名气不小啊。"  
话音刚落，门外又走进一个桑原本因坊。  
"哟呵呵，今天晚辈们倒是到得很早嘛。"他双手背在身后，慢悠悠地坐下。  
"桑原本因坊！"众人连忙见礼。  
"怎么，绪方君，看见老头子我也不打声招呼？"桑原笑呵呵地眯眼看一言不发的绪方。  
两人对峙的瞬间，灯感到气压升高了。  
"死老头…"绪方低语。  
"对了，绪方君，要不要再打个赌？"桑原对这种事兴味盎然，"这个小鬼能被塔矢名人看中，肯定不简单哟。"  
"塔矢老师我能理解，但是我倒不知道桑原本因坊是什么时候开始关注进藤的？"绪方丝毫不肯示弱。  
"你不是也一样吗？别告诉我你只是因为塔矢行洋的儿子才对进藤君感兴趣的啊。"  
他们继续拌嘴，余下的人都目不转睛地盯着直播的电视屏幕。  
灯的心情很复杂。  
看着光的成长一日快过一日，他不禁担心佐为的消失会提前。同时，这种可能被超越的压迫感也让他非常难受。  
围棋可不是只依靠时间就能出类拔萃的东西。也正因为如此，灯觉得有点不公平。  
天赋？用天赋的借口抹杀棋士的努力更是对围棋的亵渎。  
比起"他真是个天才"，灯更希望听到"他真努力啊"之类的话。可是不知为何，在这两者之间，他找不到最恰当的平衡点。  
"哦，他们也该开始了。"天野带着照相机离开记者室，"我去拍几张照片再来。"  
他关上门后，房间里的空气更加凝重。  
"进藤他…到底是…"越智低头问和谷。  
"…我们的朋友，对手，以及最重要的同伴。"和谷有气无力地回答他。  
且不谈这个烂掉的段子。幽玄之间里，光根本没有想太多的力气，单单是看着这个房间就让他激动万分了。  
—小光，我也好想在这里下棋啊！  
佐为围着棋盘转圈。  
[…佐为…]  
与佐为想的完全不一样，光没有抱怨"你别异想天开了"，而是面露迟疑之色。  
—啊，对不起，小光，我只是兴奋过度啦！  
佐为连忙赔笑，装作很高兴的样子。  
光欲言又止。半晌，才重新绽放出笑脸。  
[你没事道什么歉啊！今天好好看着哦，我要全力以赴了！]  
—…啊，嗯…  
佐为慢慢地回答。  
"两位都准备好了吗？那么，请开始计时吧。"裁判长宣布对局开始。  
相对去年的灯，光好像更紧绷着脸，直到他捏起棋子下出第一步，才全心全意投入到对奕当中。

记者室。  
"利用两个星位大斜攻击，最近他在塔矢研究会常常这么干。"绪方的表情看不出喜怒，"进藤这小子，不怕塔矢老师直接击溃他么。"  
"哟呵呵，棋是万变的嘛，绪方君不是也偏爱对杀吗？人的习惯可是很恐怖的，哈—哈哈哈哈哈。"  
桑原夸张的笑声让房间里的人都不约而同地滴汗。  
"什么嘛，塔矢名人这一招古风的味道很浓啊，是试探这个少年的棋力不成？"他有节奏地摇动着手里的烟。  
"恐怕是受sai的影响吧。"亮开口了。  
"喔呵呵，你是…塔矢名人的儿子，叫什么来着？塔矢亮对吧？"桑原意味深长地看着他，"你很熟悉sai的棋风？"  
亮怔了一怔，道："晚辈不敢大言不惭。"  
桑原只是大笑几声，没有再说话。  
此时，局势逐渐复杂。双方的争夺在上方展开。  
"…进藤他…是在送地吗？"灯眉头紧锁。  
"不，那小子是在封锁白棋，让白棋后手小活来取大势。"桑原一针见血地指出要害，"原来如此…原来如此…绝佳的骗局啊。老夫不认为塔矢名人会上当，不过，这样的策略怎么都不算坏手，有趣，有趣…"  
绪方斜眼看着桑原，默认了他的说法。  
"进藤他…到底是…"越智低头问和谷。  
"…我们的朋友，对手，以及最重要的同伴。"和谷再次有气无力地回答他。  
听见此段对话的灯有点想抽嘴角。  
幽玄之间。  
佐为仔细扫视盘面，感受着对奕双方的魄力。  
"如果在这里打入…"光有种血液在来回翻滚的错觉，"说不定…"  
塔矢行洋面色不改，但眉宇间的认真泄露了他的情绪。  
—虽然是让子兼让先棋，但是小光能下出这个局面，确确实实是他的实力。  
佐为打开折扇，目光柔和下来。  
—这一局…  
"能赢！"光气势磅礴地落下关键的一子，打入敌阵。  
"嗯？"塔矢行洋看着棋盘许久，"…算上倒贴的贴目，我输了一目半…"  
—与高段棋士不相上下的判断力…你真的成长了呢，小光。  
佐为欣慰地放下扇子，微笑着。  
"我想，可以看到终局了吧，进藤君。"塔矢行洋的话打破了沉默，"我输了。很高兴看见你的进步，你拥有一个棋士应有的气度，如果有机会的话，希望未来在头衔战循环赛上和你对奕。"  
光的心脏扑通直跳。  
塔矢行洋的认可让他陷入狂喜。  
[我赢了！佐为！]他不顾一切地回头，[你看见了吗？我赢了！佐为！]  
—嗯。  
佐为与光相视一笑。那似乎只是很短暂的一瞬间，又似乎历经千年。他似乎因为棋力的飞跃而欣喜，又似乎是在用笑容掩饰对某人无法改变的命运的恐惧。  
职业棋士进藤光的职业围棋生涯，才刚刚开始。

八十三局 连接过去与未来的雨滴  
在干嘛静止的刹那，在一生一会，玄思生起，妙想涌现，星辰，月光，清风，流云，都在谈美丽的心事;春花，秋月，夏荷，冬雪，都有深深的情意。  
奕者在手谈中倾听生活，使生命的片刻凝结成永久。  
塔矢家的围棋会所。  
冬月的微寒笼罩着东京，市河手里的咖啡冒出白色的雾气，看上去很是诱人。佐为一路尾随咖啡的香味飘到桌前。  
"哦，多谢市河小姐！"光的心情好得不得了，看见咖啡的刹那更是喜笑颜开。  
"不～用。"市河晴美的语调也很欢快，"小亮等你很久啰，你们快点下棋吧！"  
亮只挂着浅笑，没有认同也没有反对。  
"啊，塔矢，大家打算今晚去给三谷庆祝院生升入一组的，你要不要一起去？"光想起正事，说。  
"我…吗？"亮没什么自信。  
一直以来与同龄人打交道都不顺利的亮，对于这样的社交活动有天然的隔离感。光也能够理解。  
"嗯嗯，没事的，我们之中大多数都是你见过的人，像你现在这样老是一个人过活不食人间烟火怎么行？"光天生喜欢挑亮的毛病。  
"…不去不行？"  
换做以前的亮，一定会毫不犹豫地一口拒绝掉的。  
改变那个亮的人…是谁呢？  
"不行！"见有机可乘，光当然不会让这个机会白白溜走。  
"我知道了。就像去给芦原先生庆祝生日一样对吧？"亮想了想，试探地说。  
"…呃，这个感觉不太一样吧？"  
"不一样？哪里不一样呢？"  
"不一样…就是不一样啦，塔矢你那么认真干嘛？认真你就输了！"  
"…嗯，认真怎么会输呢？"  
"所以说你就是太认真了啦塔矢，不要想那么多，烦恼自然就少了！看你这副老大妈的表情，偶尔放松放松不也挺好的嘛，说不定还可以长高…"  
两人的对话延伸的时候，灯接到了棋院的表格。  
"今年第一场手合赛的对局通知吗？"和谷替他在自动贩卖机里买了一罐绿茶，递给他。  
灯花了很久来确认自己的眼睛没有在说谎。  
"和谷。"  
"什么事？"和谷凑进他，"哈哈，难不成你要和川崎二段…"  
"是进藤哟。我的对手。"灯摇摇头，叹息似的说。  
他的第一场手合赛的对手居然是光，他确实有点意外。  
"啊，对上他那个死变态？人们都说，那家伙是继塔矢亮之后最牛逼的新人耶。"和谷同情地看着灯。  
光赢了塔矢行洋的那一局，已经充分说明了他的实力。简单来说，即使不让子，光也可能与三段棋士相抗衡。  
"也许吧。"灯扳开绿茶的拉环，喝了一口。  
这似乎是他们第一次在正式场合交手。而他们已经很久没有私下对奕了。  
镜头转换。  
中国棋院，昭正在和杨海复盘。  
院子里的海棠花染上点点绿意，给这个棋院增添了不少生机。  
"3月的春兰杯，你已经报名了？"杨海突然发问。  
"诶？…啊，没错。"昭放下棋子，回答道。  
"啧啧…如果挺进八强记得请吃饭啊！我们可都在等着呢！"杨海好像比他还有信心。  
"您就别开玩笑了，杨海先生。"昭不甚在意地一笑而过。  
"那有什么不可能的！上个月那次拿到八强你还没有请客呢！"  
"上个月那次是国内比赛，春兰杯是国际比赛，性质完全不一样啊。"昭无奈地强调，"我们国内的冠军又有几个能打败韩国的顶级高手？"  
"…咳咳，今天不谈这么沉重的问题。"杨海连忙转移话题，"我们听说了一点风声，好像是日本有个公司打算赞助中日韩青少年围棋赛的—"  
"北斗杯？"昭没管住自己的嘴。  
"诶！你知道啊！连我都没听说过它的名字耶，你从哪里知道的？"杨海好奇不已。  
昭呵呵笑着，不知如何蒙混过关。  
北斗杯啊…  
确实，不远了吧…  
不知道佐为…  
很快，光的第一场手合赛便到如期而至。  
"我走了！"  
他穿上别扭的西装，在妈妈的注视下从家里出发，一路上和佐为说这说那，以缓解精神紧张。  
手合赛是没办法观战的，这样反而让光能够更安静地下棋，说不定是件好事。  
待他抵达棋院对局室时，灯已经恭候多时了。  
两个人就那样对视良久。光甚至可以听见自己呼吸的声音，那场景，仿若平静如水的星辰间翻起细小的浪花。  
最后，打破对峙的还是对方。  
"不进去吗？进藤？"  
灯的微笑让他记起了三年前的相遇，在十字路口，不怀好意地大笑着的神秘少年。  
与如今的他，相差却如此巨大。  
"久原…"光不太会说话，他不知道该怎么解释心头的困惑。  
而灯只是没有力气去辩驳。  
"你一直在追赶着塔矢…"灯走近几步，"我也和你一样追赶着他。今天，就让围棋来证明我们谁离他更近一点吧。"  
佐为却从他的话里听出一丝端倪。  
—小光，他…  
[怎么了，佐为？]光转过头。

佐为想说的东西一时无法表达出来。他也很苦恼，但是那一丝端倪到底是什么，他根本一无所知。  
—没什么。  
他放弃了努力，静静地看着光。  
[什么嘛…]光好似松了口气，[不要随随便便吓我啊。]  
在棋桌前坐定，光的眼中只剩下围棋。  
灯亦然。  
"…呃…"  
刚刚开局光便傻眼，灯这次完全是拼命的下法，采用了战斗型的杀棋，与从前那个以细水长流型细棋见长的久原灯简直有天壤之别。  
"我为了这次对局，已经做出了改变。这一战，我绝不会输！"  
这样想着，灯平静地继续自己的脚步。  
光犹豫片刻，脱离战斗区域，想弄清楚对方的真实目的。  
第15手，灯的棋步让光更加拿不准力度。  
"换成任何人都会在上面拆吧…可是，他却使用了夹攻这样激烈的战斗手法…"光很有耐心地思考着对策。  
不久，他在棋盘上落下一子。  
"横顶？！"这次轮到灯傻眼。在战斗中不顾一切地下棋是不可理喻的，那么光应该只是在等他做出反应静观其变。  
沉吟片刻，灯一手立，补全自己的优势。  
随后战火引至左下。灯冲如必死的一子，为的是看光从哪边叫吃，并获得先手利。  
光却放开此地，回到上方拆。

灯的额头上渗出汗珠。光不是一个爱下随手棋的人，也许…  
—目前黑棋最强的一手是夹入，能否一间低夹还得看小灯的实力。  
佐为对局势早已一清二楚。  
没想到灯却长考良久，在角上下出一手尖。  
—尖？…出乎意料的一手啊。原以为这一手应当成为战斗的序幕，但他居然选择了最普通的一手…  
佐为的目光愈加灼热。  
"诶？"连光都一下子没能反应过来。  
为什么？如果我飞补的话，再伺机碰入吗？可是，那样不就得不偿失了吗？  
两人互相推测着对方的心思，光一直在挑起战端，仿佛对这场胜负期待已久，而灯则一味逼战，欲以黑子先手之利取胜。对局过程中，灯非常谨慎，序盘便用去光3倍的时间。  
纠缠至午饭时间，盘面竟仍然模糊不清。  
"…久原，要去吃饭吗？"光听见铃声，抬起头问。  
灯愣了很久，才扯出笑脸："不…我还要在这里想一想。进藤你先去陪和谷吧。"  
三人一起吃午饭的先例还没有出现过，因为他们总是阴差阳错地被时间分隔。  
光还想说什么，佐为却拦住了他。  
—让小灯多看看棋局吧，我们先走也没关系。  
[哈？那样不太好吧？]光惊讶于佐为的反应。  
—走吧。  
佐为想留给灯一些独自思考的时间。  
那孩子，已经危险了。  
光满头雾水地跟着佐为走出对局室，只剩灯一个人死死地盯着棋盘。  
滴答，滴答，挂钟的声音格外清晰。灯知道他已经落入下风。看来下午不得不陷入苦战。  
你果然变强了好多呐，进藤…  
他吸进一口气，压制指尖的颤抖。  
我必须…追上去了吧！  
那天，他们是最迟离开棋院的对奕者。  
激战持续到收官，胜者在中盘就已经确定，双方却拼命一样把每一个能拿到的目争抢到自己手中，丝毫不漏。  
因为灯不想认输。  
围棋的战场上，胜败乃兵家常事，灯心里很明白。  
可是…从来没有这样一局棋，让他如此渴望逆转取胜。  
不想留有遗憾。  
光见他如此，便也好脾气地与他战到最后。  
"我输了。"  
灯说完这句话，竟然露出微笑。  
"诶？"光不太相信自己的眼睛。  
"谢谢你，进藤。"  
两人都知道，灯是在为光的包容而道谢。想到这里，光的鼻子有点发酸。  
灯无论如何都想战斗到最后的愿望，光也曾亲身体会过。  
当年在八月的围棋嘉年华上，坐在亮的对面，光怀揣着无论如何就算输得再惨也要战斗到终局的心情下完每一步，但亮却很生气地中断了棋局。  
那个时候，光的心底感到莫名的难过。  
如今的对象改变了。心情却大概是相同的吧。  
在灯身上，光看见了自己的，不，也许是所有棋士都会有的执着。  
能够下完一盘棋，真是一件幸福的事。  
"久原…"  
"恭喜你，超越了我。"灯堵住他的话，提高了音量，"…去追吧！追到塔矢的身边！"  
光不禁神色一凜。  
"啊，我会的。"  
这一局结束了，但是围棋的战斗，还没有结束。  
不会结束的。  
会一直延续下去，直到棋盘淡出人们的世界，棋士的心消失为虚无，吾等才将松开夹紧棋子的手。  
这是，吾等的愿望。

八十四局 俯仰昔人非  
有情风万里卷潮来  
无情送潮归  
问钱塘江上，西兴浦口，几度斜晖？  
不用思量今古  
俯仰昔人非  
—苏轼  
时间依旧无情地划过。  
说起来，灯的脑袋里除了"光阴似箭日月如梭"之外再无其他形容词来描述时间的流逝。  
也许比起那些个空洞的感慨，还是自己的个头终于长高了一点这件事更有说服力来证明时间已经越来越急促。  
【灯：终于长高了啊！作者你要死啊！】  
这年2月，灯升为二段。  
与一路高涨的工资一起飞来的，还有许多杂七杂八的工作。  
新初段是新人，新人自然不可能胜任过于麻烦的工作，但是二段就失去了自称新人的资格，指导棋的工作也逐渐密集起来。  
"哦，久原君…你还记不记得源家的那个孩子？"  
棋院的主任这样问他时，他便有了一种强烈的预感。  
"您是说，平彰…不，源平彰君？"  
直呼他的名字习惯了，再改过来还真费功夫。灯在心里叹了口气。  
"没错！就是他！看起来你们相处得不错啊！那就再好不过了！"  
"诶？"  
于是，如他所料，灯又被派到了源家做围棋指导。  
第n次感叹有钱人家的孩子暴殄天物之后，灯满足地坐在软和的沙发上，完全忘记了之前他是怎样鄙视富二代的。  
总之对于平彰，灯有见到过去的自己的感觉。  
过去的自己被优秀的成绩所束缚，而面前的平彰被高贵的家世所牵绊。越是美丽的绳索，越能牢牢地锁住自由。  
这样的心情，恐怕是非常相似的吧。  
"四月有个少男少女围棋大赛，平彰要不要考虑去参加？"  
课间休息时，灯接过佣人送来的红茶，问对面不安分的傲娇少年。  
"比赛？"平彰的视线飘荡不定，最后落在棋盘上，"我没兴趣！"  
"不必拒绝得那么直接嘛…"灯呵呵笑道，"实战的经验是非常非常重要的啦，不管拥有怎样的实力，去尝试一下总不是坏事。"  
平彰斜眼看他："…说了不要就不要…那个比赛，很有意思？"  
见对方口风松动，灯连忙抓紧机会："当然！像你这么大的时候，我可是拿过那个比赛的冠军的哟！"  
三年前，在元都会议中心击败矶部秀树的那时候，握住棋子的心情，又与现在有些不一样呢。  
一切都在变化着，不复原来的样子。  
就好像双方的位置交替一般，灯望着平彰的眼神，总是夹杂着几分期待。  
这孩子…会走上怎样的道路，又会遇见怎样的对手，下出怎样精彩的棋局呢？  
"老师拿过冠军？！"平彰突然改变注意，"那我也非去不可！"  
他按着桌子一下子扑向前方，信誓旦旦地强调，让灯一时无语。

日本棋院。  
结束对奕的光和和谷一起走进下楼的电梯。  
"今天的手合赛怎么样？"和谷顺口问。  
"嗯，对上越智，赢了3目半。"光举起手，说。  
"干得好啊！进藤！"和谷笑嘻嘻地拍拍他的肩，"为我报仇雪恨了！今天请你吃拉面！"  
这时，电梯门开了，大腹便便的仓田从外面走进来。  
"哦，进藤！"仓田惊讶地看着光。  
"诶？！仓田先生！"光则像见鬼了一样看着仓田。  
—小光，上次…  
佐为记得几天前仓田拉住光吵着闹着要对局的情景。  
自从3年前的职业考试之前光借佐为的力量战胜仓田并以欠仓田一次对奕为代价求他保密棋谱之后，仓田便一直留意着光。好不容易光成为了职业棋士，仓田当然隔三差五地跑来提醒光他还欠自己一局棋。  
光已经找借口溜过几次了，如今在电梯里遇见他简直无路可退…  
"进藤！今天你一定要跟我下一局！"  
"慢—慢点啦仓田先生…"  
"啊，啊，进藤—"  
光被气势汹汹的仓田从电梯里拖走，身后的和谷只好也慌里慌张地跟出来。  
"砰！"  
仓田把棋罐重重地拍在桌上。  
"啊呜…"光随之后缩。  
"说好了要下的！你别想再逃了进藤！"仓田的大嗓门立即吸引了全楼层里的人的注意力。  
完了完了，这下想溜也难了…光灰心丧气地垂下肩。  
—你就跟他下一局也无妨。  
佐为淡定地支招。  
[可是，那样会马上露馅的吧—]光不安地摸摸头。  
—小光你露馅露得还少吗？塔矢那边你也一直没有解释过呢…  
佐为无意中戳中光的痛穴。  
[这个你就别提了佐为…]  
光勉强抬起头，注视着目光如炬的仓田厚。不忍心让这位苦苦等待的棋士伤心啊…  
"那好吧，我和你下。"光的话同时说给仓田和佐为听，"不过已经这么晚了，我们下快棋吧，仓田先生。"  
"…晚？天色还早的很呢！"仓田睁大双眼，"快棋也可以，但是你一定要好好下听见没？"  
也许仓田是在担心光无法恢复到当初的状态，毕竟那个时候下棋的人是佐为，光现在的实力还远远不如他。  
"…我知道啦…"光打马虎眼的功力也日益增强。  
见状，原本就很好奇的和谷也不愿离开了。  
"什么啊，进藤，你以前不是曾经赢过仓田六段的吗？"和谷不怕死地说。  
"那是运气啊，运气！不过，我今天一定会全力以赴的。"光打开棋罐，"仓田先生来猜子？"

元都会议中心。  
一辆豪华的黑色奔驰车缓缓停在大厦门口，回头率极高。人们纷纷慢下脚步，对这辆拉风过度的轿车评头论足。  
"请吧，少爷。"  
司机先下车，绅士一般地为平彰打开车门，做了个法式的礼仪动作。  
"我们走，久原老师。"平彰扭头看了看灯。  
第一次接受这样的气场的灯已经傻了。这这这这…明明就是剥削阶级的罪恶啊啊啊！  
话虽如此，灯还是很没骨气地跟着平彰在众人的瞩目下走进大厅。  
今年的围棋大赛与往年一样热闹非凡，据说担任颁奖嘉宾的还是森下九段，参赛人数略有增加。不论如何，作为一名职业棋士，灯很高兴能看见围棋界的壮大和新人的成长。  
"哦，你是久原二段吧？"工作人员似乎还认识他，"这位是…"  
他不认识灯身边的平彰。灯平生第一次在平彰面前有了骄傲感。  
"这位是源式财团的源平彰先生。"灯还没开口，紧随其后的司机先生就抢先一步做出回答。  
"啊！幸会幸会！"工作人员脸上客套的笑脸立即变成了讨好的谄媚。  
…好吧，难得在平彰面前争取来的面子有竹篮打水一场空了。  
"第一场对局就快开始了吧，我要走了。"平彰只对他淡淡地点点头，然后若无其事地走向对局席。  
"呃，你们辛苦了，回见！"灯只好上前打圆场，呵呵地傻笑一阵，送走了迷惑的工作人员。  
然后他一言不发地看着场上的对局。  
平彰学习围棋不久，第一场就败阵的可能性都很高，此次权当试炼一会，输赢倒不是很重要。  
何况，平彰的背影比自己当年要坚强得多。  
各种各样的人，为了围棋而聚到同一个地方，心里满满的是对围棋的热忱。这样的场景，让他觉得很安心。  
"我输了。"  
明明是认输，平彰的姿态却与得胜无异。灯知道那是因为平彰从来没有想象过自己能走到这一步。  
"平彰…"  
灯犹豫着要不要安慰他，没想到平彰却反过来对自己说：  
"真的很有意思啊，围棋。"  
平彰的笑颜不是虚伪的面具，而是发自内心的快乐。  
灯也把所有想说的话变成一个浅浅的微笑。  
"嗯。说的没错。"  
"你和仓田先生对奕？！"回到家的灯接到光的电话震惊许久。  
"嗯，今天他拉着我下了一盘快棋。我差一点就赢了哦！"光的语调突然降低，"嘛，虽然是因为计算不足…"  
"…"灯沉浸在惊讶里，半天没有反应。  
—嗯嗯，小光今天很努力哟。  
佐为也称赞地点头。  
"怎么了，久原？"听不到回音的光怀疑地问。  
"不…没什么。对了，五月五日那天，我可不可以住你家？"  
灯想来想去，要密切关注佐为的情况也只有这个方法了。  
"五月五日？"  
"就这么说定了，进藤！我会把昭也叫过来。"灯不容他迟疑，强制要求道。  
今年的五月五日，如果没有错的话，就是佐为要消失的日子！  
而我们，绝不会允许那种事发生！  
因为发过誓了。并不是对谁，而是对自己的灵魂发誓。  
他感觉到胸腔中一抹火辣辣的灼热，想要有所改变的心情，愈加强烈。

八十五局 希冀  
五月五日。  
孩童手中的风筝线越伸越长，一排排鲤鱼旗迎着和风飘扬，几个少年围在光的房间里，顶着浓浓的黑眼圈，似乎在等待什么。  
挂钟的滴答声一直持续。  
"喂…"光的声音有气无力。  
"什么事。"灯比他还要有气无力。  
"不是你说今天佐为可能会消失的吗？"光快要翻白眼了。  
"确实是啊。怎么了？"灯于是返回一个白眼。  
"那为什么…我们会等了这么久都没反应啊啊啊啊！"  
光忍不住指着窗外的夕阳。  
他们活生生地从凌晨守到现在，佐为却神奇地没有出现任何异常。  
"…大概…"  
"大概什么大概！就是说，佐为不会消失了对不对？"  
光凶恶的眼神里满是期待，灯害怕直视他发亮的目光，错开眼睛，望着墙角。  
"我不知道。"  
他说的是实话。棋魂的世界被他们改变了太多，而这个本该成为悲伤的纪念日是五月五日里，佐为却并没有消失。  
"不要做出那副一无所知的表情！"  
—小光，没事就好。  
佐为隐隐有种劫后余生的感觉，虽然他一直都并不觉得自己会消失。  
还想下更多的棋。怎么可能会离开现世呢？明明好不容易费劲千辛万苦才来到这里…  
"冷静，进藤。"  
发话的是坐在地上的昭。为了这一天，他不远万里从中国坐飞机跑过来，陪光和灯等了一夜。  
"昭…"  
才闲聊了几个小时，光便与昭混得极其熟络，已经开始直呼名字，就差桃园结义了。  
"现在佐为还没有消失，说明他暂时安全了，但是并不意味着他会永远留在世上。"昭的分析有条不紊。  
"怎么会…"  
光一脸不甘心，灯反倒不忍心打击他。  
"昨天观光饭店的围棋活动是我们做主替你推掉的，以后恐怕没有那么好的机会…"灯还是不得不说出自己的理由，"我又不是真正的预言家，怎么能知道未来？"  
光把灯当做阴阳师，虽然好奇但从来不曾真的逼问他任何事。  
光认为如果是灯的话，一定会有什么办法的。  
这样毫无凭据的信赖…到底是为何…  
—小光，别难过。小灯不是说过如果我要消失的话自己会最先感觉到吗？现在我元气满满，你就不要担心啦！  
佐为怯怯地劝着光，他不知道会不会有用，但是他确实也做不到其他的事。  
[佐为…]  
光看着佐为，一时语塞。  
"没事了的话，我差不多也要准备回去睡一觉了…"昭看了看挂钟，"我可不想把这个假期白白荒废。"  
昭来日本打算留一个星期，美曰其名度假。当然他另有所图。  
"真的没问题？"灯顾虑得最多。  
但他承认他们的确做不了什么。除了坐观其变，灯想不出其他的办法。  
但愿佐为的事只是虚惊一场…  
"有情况一定要马上通知我们。"昭领头嘱咐了光几句，二人才告别光离开了进藤宅。  
"真意外啊。"  
刚刚走到街道上，灯便不由自主地感叹。  
"意外什么？佐为没有消失？"昭微笑道。  
"我也说不清楚。算了，今天先回去补一觉，明天和你下几局。"灯揉揉干涩的眼，说。  
"明天？不行啊，我约了芦原五段在棋院对局的。"昭摇摇头。  
"芦原先生？！什么时候的事！"灯惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
"以前在网上和他对奕过，就那样认识了。"昭耐心地解释，"明天你没有手合的话不如也去看看。"  
昭在中国的这些年，灯很遗憾自己没能陪在他身边，以至于对于昭的一切渐渐变得一无所知。  
"那当然。"灯赶忙接过话茬，"那，明天棋院见。"  
两人的前进方向不一样，在这个岔路口就要分开了。  
"再见。"昭笑着挥挥手。  
灯觉得无限的困倦感袭向大脑，连昭的声音都听不怎么清楚，恍恍惚惚的。  
好晕…  
等他醒来，发现自己又躺在了熟悉的爱新堂病院。  
"诶？"自己刚刚难道昏倒了？好久没有发病，灯还以为自己不会再出现这种情况…难道是因为昨天把光拦下不让他去参加围棋交流会还延迟了佐为的消失而出现的副作用？  
"小灯…"母亲关切地摸摸他的额头，"醒了就好…感觉还头疼吗？"  
果然…  
"不，我没事…"习惯了这些，他的笑容也自然了许多。  
看见窗外的晨光，灯猜到自己已经昏睡了整整一个晚上。这时，他突然想到一件事。  
遭了…今天还要去看昭的对局…该不会迟到吧？！  
他立即套上自己的薄外套，扶着脑门，想跑出医院。  
"小灯！"母亲焦急地追上去，却差点撞到他。  
原来灯在病房门口猛地停了下来。  
"小灯？"母亲的目光移向门外，并在哪里凝滞许久。  
"…爸爸…"  
在灯印象中，爱穿一身黑衣不苟言笑的父亲是冷淡但负责任的存在，今日出现在医院的父亲却显得格外严肃。  
"你要去哪里？"父亲向前一步，使得灯不自觉地后退几步。  
"啊，正也，你来得正好，劝劝小灯好好休息—"  
母亲的话被父亲镇定的声音打断："不好意思，你可以稍微出去一下吗？我有些话想对他说。"  
父亲从来没有直呼过他的名字，往往都是用"他"来代替。  
不过灯一点也不在意。  
"正也…"母亲颞颥几句，最终妥协地点点头，"好，我先回家做饭了。"  
"辛苦了。"  
父亲对母亲道谢后，病房的门随着母亲的离去而闭合，偌大的房间里只剩下他们二人。  
"爸爸…"灯开口，想问他到底有什么事。  
"坐吧。"父亲却似乎有他自己的打算，自顾自地走到桌边。  
灯等待着他的下文。  
"你不是灯。"  
父亲说得那么自然，那么理所应当，反而让灯脸上的表情变不起来。  
"爸爸？！"  
"不，也许我应该说，你不是我们的儿子久原灯。"父亲慢条斯理地点燃一根烟，全然不顾医院里禁止吸烟的警告。  
"…"灯拼命搜索着自己的大脑，还是找不到回答的词语。  
一片空白啊…  
"放心吧，我不会因为这种事为难你的。"没想到先让步的却是对方。  
"可是…您怎么会…"灯正色问。  
"我是阴阳师的后代。"父亲的话让他大吃一惊，"就算用肉眼都看得出来，何况是我呢？"  
阴阳师！灯对光的谎话居然在父亲的身上成真了，这叫他如何不感到难以置信。  
"真的吗？"一时惊讶过头，他连一直挂在嘴边的敬语都抛到了九霄云外。  
"…你难道没有发现，我从来没有叫过你的名字吗？"  
原来如此…原来是这样…  
灯愣愣地看着父亲，说不出话来。  
"这样…啊…"挤出几个字后，灯强迫自己抬起头。  
"你在因岛遇见的那个住持，是继承了我的家族寺庙的，久原家先祖的弟子。"父亲的话使叙述合情合理了很多。  
难怪当初，那个老人会用那样的目光看着他！  
对了，那个时候老人还说…  
【"久原？"】  
【原以为老人对于他的职业身份感到难以置信，没想到他惊讶的竟然是自己的姓氏。】  
【"…是。"灯谨慎地点点头。】  
【"哦哦哦，正也君的儿子对吧？"老人笑逐颜开，"你父亲是我的老朋友。"】  
【哈？看上去不像是在开玩笑的样子…】  
【"您是…？"灯决定保留余地。】  
【"那些都无所谓哟，名字也不过是个法号而已，你只要告诉他遇见的是因岛的故人他自然会明白。说起来，关于幽灵的事你应该去问他才对。"老人的态度和善了许多。】  
应该去问他…  
"那么，要怎么样，才能不让一个幽灵消失呢？"  
想到这里，灯觉得前后因果清晰了许多。没有问题！在这里和久原正也开诚布公地谈谈，一定可以找到解决的方法！  
父亲闭上眼，在烟圈里沉默半晌。  
"你果然要问这个啊…"他缓缓开口，"我注意到了，你身边那个平安时代的魂魄…"  
"是！"灯欣喜地大叫。  
既然他能发现佐为，就一定有希望—  
"很幸运。确实有一个办法。"  
父亲的话如同一道敕令，让灯的心中充满力量。  
他的心情无法言说。  
"什么办法？"灯连忙追问。  
"这个。"  
父亲从口袋里取出一串佛珠，灯小心翼翼地接过去。  
"这是…"灯一头雾水。  
"想要实现愿望，就必须付出对等的代价。"父亲发话了，内容却再次震惊了灯，"既然你想让那个魂魄留下来，就必须找到一个他身边最亲近并且愿意付出这代价的人。比如说，上次来医院看望你的那个进藤光。"  
进藤？  
"我…不太明白。"灯隐约猜到了一点点不好的苗头。  
"让他戴上这串珠子，那个魂魄就可以留下来，但是相对地，那个魂魄获得了生命，他就必须付出生命。"  
空白。空白的恐怖笼罩着灯眼前的一切。  
"…您说…什么？"  
"这就是，代价。"父亲不再多费口舌。  
代价…吗…  
灯埋下头去，久久没有说话。  
是进藤的话，也许会同意…  
但是…  
不，能找到一个方法早就应该谢天谢地了，只要进藤愿意…  
可是，那样的话，佐为也不可能同意！  
佐为实在太纯净了。那样干净得任何事物都无法玷污的存在，不会允许别人为了救他而牺牲性命。  
灯握住手中的念珠，内心翻江倒海。  
"不过，据我感知，那个魂魄还有一段时间，你不必着急。"父亲突然插话道。  
"诶？"灯出神地看着他。  
"这个道具，只有在特定的条件下才值得使用。"他顿了顿，继续说，"我来只是想告诉你，事实也许并非你所想象的那么糟糕。"  
一个非亲非故的男人，能对夺走自己儿子身体的人说出这样的话，灯很感动。  
"…谢谢。"  
他低下头，深深地呼吸着。  
"你还有什么话想说吗？"父亲准备起身离开。  
"那个…为什么，您不怪罪我呢？在您儿子的身体里…"灯觉得他很有必要这样问问。  
"这已经是无法改变的现实，我抱怨又有什么意义？"父亲背过身去，"作为一个阴阳师，我明白你是无辜的，所以我决定帮助你这一次。但是作为一个父亲，希望你清楚…我想我永远不会原谅你。"  
话虽伤人，却字字真情实意。  
灯很庆幸，面前的这个男人能对他坦诚地说出这番话语。  
"…谢谢。"  
父亲走出病房，关上门。灯转向另一侧，夕阳撒入的地方。  
佐为…  
只要有一线希望，我便不会放弃。你的才华应该继续留在这里，传承下去…  
他感觉到窗外的黄昏之景，分外妖娆。

八十六局 你变了  
日本棋院。  
结束对奕的仓田一言不发地盯着昭许久，突然爆发出大笑。  
"不愧是我仓田立志要打败的对手！明明还这么年轻居然能在一色棋里赢我！好极了…好极了…"  
昭被他突如其来的大笑吓呆了。  
"仓田六段？"  
"没想到啊，从后面追过来的人里，还有你这么恐怖的存在！"仓田兴致勃勃地拿出一把扇子，"要不要我给你一个签名？"  
"呃，那个…"昭不好意思直接嫌弃他的签名，怕伤到他的自尊心。  
"来嘛来嘛，别害羞啊。我看看，写个什么好呢…未来的本因坊，仓田厚…"  
仓田认真地在扇面上题字，搞得昭更不好意思婉拒了。

"喏，送给你的，拿好啰。"仓田看上去一点都不像是在开玩笑。  
昭只好笑容满面地接过来："是…"  
此时的昭，心里很担忧。答应了他要来观战的灯迟迟未到，一定是发生了什么意外事件…  
"怎么，不复盘吗？"仓田见他站起来，不禁问。  
"对不起，我恐怕要去有点事…仓田六段，改天一定好好讨论一二。"昭说完，快步离开对局室。  
"哦？有什么事比复盘还重要？"仓田迷惑地自言自语。

"你找小灯？"  
当昭一路跑到久原家时，出来应门的是灯的母亲。  
昭有礼貌地点点头："我是他的朋友，林昭。"  
母亲的脸上划过一丝歉意："小灯他住院了，正好，我就要去给他送晚饭，你也一起来吧。"  
话音刚落，昭便紧张地向前靠近。  
"住院？！"昭脸色大变，"他怎么了？"  
爱新堂病院。  
这次没有通知其他人自己的病情，灯乐得悠闲，在病床上研读最近的棋谱。  
"咚咚咚。"  
敲门声吸引了他的注意。  
"请进。"灯恋恋不舍地把目光从棋谱上挪下来。  
"小灯，你有朋友来看你。"母亲提着饭盒，探进一个头说。  
"朋友？"灯觉得不可思议。明明没有叫谁过来…  
"久原，是我。"  
昭铁青的脸告诉灯大事不妙，本来急着去找昭的，在听说父亲惊人的秘密之后，灯居然差点忘了通知他。  
"阿昭？"  
"你们先聊着，我去叫护士拿椅子来。"母亲把饭盒放在桌上，走出门外。  
"阿姨都告诉我了。你的病情。"昭转向灯。  
"…啊，你都知道啦…"灯露出一个连他自己都觉得虚伪的微笑，"没什么大不了的，明天就可以回家了…"  
"以前的你从来不会隐瞒我任何事…"昭叹气道，"现在，你叫我怎么放心？"  
灯被他堵得说不出话。

"算了，不谈这个。要不要我把今天和仓田六段的棋谱给你写出来？"昭善解人意地转移话题。  
"阿昭。有些话，请你听我说。"  
灯觉得他有必要和昭商量一下，关于佐为的事。  
"怎么了？"  
昭的笑颜在灯眼里有些刺眼。  
"北斗杯？"  
第一次听见陌生的名称，光不解地眨眨眼。  
—嚯？团体赛的话，一定很有意思呀，小光！  
佐为兴奋地笑着。  
"嗯，昨天才听说的，天野先生说基本已经定下来，只待准备工作做好，下个月就正式宣布。"亮如今对光无话不谈，光也没有之前那么白痴了。  
"那不是下个月的事吗？而且只是宣布…比赛什么的就要好几个月以后了吧？"光失望地回答。  
"不，在那之前做好准备是必须的。"亮坚持道。  
"我知道，你就是想激励我嘛…"光挥挥手，脸上是狡黠的笑。  
"…胡…胡说，我才没有…"亮不禁激动起来，脸颊泛红。  
"进藤你就别臭美了！反正如果是小老师的话，一定会通过预选赛吧？"北岛正好坐在他们斜对面的位置，也无意中听见了他们的对话。  
"也许吧。"亮恢复了冷静的表情，"具体的流程还没有确定。"  
"你还真是自信啊…"光汗。  
—不过，塔矢有自信的本钱啊！  
佐为忍不住插嘴。  
塔矢亮的连胜记录直到不久前才在一个八段手中打破，但目前为止他还是保持最高连胜记录的天才棋士。这一点毋庸置疑。  
[…佐为，你不说我也知道啦…]  
光觉得有点不甘示弱。  
"我也要参加北斗杯！管他什么预选赛的，反正绝对不会输给你！"  
"这句话你也说过好多遍了，进藤，你也不嫌没意思…"另一个大叔也哈哈大笑。  
"你…"  
"行了行了，你们也稍微安静点吧。"市河无奈地端着茶出来，"今天久原君又没来啊？"  
"他已经连着好几天没来过啦，没事，明天我一定去他家把他拖过来。"光说得云淡风轻，实际上心里也有些打鼓。  
昨天在光家等了一天，佐为什么事都没有，光心里悬着的石头终于落地。可是看灯的样子，好像还是很担心。  
到底要怎样啊…  
"这次北斗杯，中国的林三段一定也会参加。"亮更关心比赛的问题，"听说他前几日刚刚拿了一个国内冠军，震动棋坛，但是马上就跑来日本度假了…你那是什么表情，进藤？"  
"啊，哈哈哈…没什么…"  
国内冠军啊！要吓死我啊，偏偏昨天的昭还跟没事人一样笑嘻嘻的。  
光觉得似乎只有自己不知道这件事。  
—嘛，小光你总是不关心这些的…  
佐为的吐槽功力也日益增强。  
[闭嘴了，佐为！]  
"我很期待，和他的对奕。"亮认真地说。  
"你以前输给他过，当然…"  
光不太喜欢亮的眼里看着别人，但是昭又和他性格对胃，都是朋友，算了算了…  
"第一次，能有机会和你做队友呢。"亮突然抬头看着光。  
注意到亮面无表情的脸上炽热的视线，光心里的不平衡早就烟消云散了。  
"啊，好像还真是…"  
以前的团体赛，他们只在中学围棋大赛上碰过面，以对手的身份。  
能够并肩作战，这确确实实是头一回。  
光明白他非努力不可了，哪怕只是为了不给亮丢脸。  
"…这怎么可能？！"  
昭听完灯的话，头都大了。什么阴阳师，什么代价…  
全都是胡言乱语吧？！  
"我也不敢相信。但是，恐怕是真的吧。"灯可以理解昭的困惑。如果不是之前的一切做好了铺垫，大概他自己都不会相信，这种中二病才会相信的事。  
昭沉默了很久很久，灯感觉那是长达一个世纪的时间，直到昭再度开口。  
"…那…你打算怎么办？"  
灯顿觉烦闷："我不知道。现在先看看情况，佐为一时半会不会有危险…但是…"  
昭眯起眼："你该不会真的打算把这个东西交给光吧？"  
灯逃避他的眼神质问："除此之外，别无他法…我会让进藤自己做决定的，只要他不同意，我便罢休。"  
昭愤怒地撑在病床上："你知道他不可能拒绝！"  
要拯救佐为，光怎么会放弃这唯一的机会？  
"我…"  
"你变了，阿灯。"昭摇摇头，"以前的你，不可能说出这样的话。"  
灯觉得心里有什么东西碎裂了。  
无声无息地，消失不见。  
陷入漫无边际的深渊。  
"以前的我？"悲极反笑，灯迎上昭的目光，"你觉得，如果是以前的我，会怎么样呢？"  
昭意识到自己说了过分的话。  
"对不起…是我太激动了…"  
灯叹了口气，又过了很久，才无力地回答："没事。我确实不应该那么说。你说得对，进藤没可能拒绝。可是我真的不知道该怎么办啊…阿昭…"  
昭再次沉默。  
他也没有更好的办法。  
"也许佐为消失，是一种必然吧。"昭的声音有点释然，"不要想太多，能够在死后留在世上一千年，他已经足够幸运了。我…也是一样的。"  
比起佐为，昭或许更加不幸。  
灯明白他的意思。  
"嗯。"灯心不在焉地点点头。  
"过不久就是北斗杯。"昭试图缓解压抑的气氛，"你也要加油哦。我在赛场上等你。"  
灯的鼻子有点发酸。  
"嗯。"  
他握紧口袋里的念珠。这东西…等到那个时候，再决定该怎么解决吧。  
愿，神明保佑…

八十七局 通向北斗杯之路！！  
北斗杯的消息传开之后，在少年围棋界引起了轩然大波。  
各国的新生代棋士纷纷跃跃欲试，想在这次国际大赛里一展身手。  
"哪有那么容易。真是的，你再不给他们点颜色看看，那群臭小子还不得爬到你头上去…"  
韩国棋院的一个房间里，一名职业棋士悠闲地说。  
"就凭他们，即使想爬也爬不上去，对吧，永夏？"韩国记者笑着继续他的采访。  
高永夏扬起眉毛，语气平静如水："我认定的对手只有一个，就是中国的林昭。"  
"哦，林三段吗？"记者惊讶地重复道，"连永夏也把他作为对手，值得期待啊…"  
"也？还有谁？"  
"啊啊，秀英也说，中国的林昭和日本的进藤光都是他想打败的人。"记者兴趣满满。  
"那个日本的塔矢亮，听说也很厉害。"旁边的职业棋士加上一句。  
"塔矢亮输给了林昭。"高永夏淡淡的回答瞬间解释了一切。  
既然亮不如昭，便只要把昭打倒就足够，高永夏一直是这么认为的。  
与此同时，日本。  
亮被内定为种子选手的事传到了和谷的耳朵里，不知怎的就变了味。和谷一向不喜欢亮的作风，甚至觉得塔矢亮的存在本身就不可原谅，听到这样的消息，没有在大庭广众之下抱怨就不错了。  
但是，不喜欢归不喜欢，和谷不得不承认亮的棋力之高他自愧不如。  
"可恶啊…这样一来我们就只能争那剩下的两个名额了…"和谷在私下的研究会上说，"怎么有种嗟来之食的感觉啊，真不爽。"  
"伊角桑年龄超限不能参加…其实能阻拦我们的对手也没几个嘛！不用担心啦，和谷。"光的心情倒是不错。  
"进藤说得没错…"一旁的伊角欲哭无泪。  
"比起那个，你们有没有听说…关西棋院也要派代表来的事？"光打开新的话题匣子。  
"哦，进藤，你的消息什么时候变得这么灵通了啊？"和谷吐槽道。  
奈濑也深有同感地点点头。  
"在塔矢研究会听到芦原先生他们在议论这件事。"光没有计较和谷的话外音。  
"这样的赛事，自然应该有他们参加。"伊角恢复了淡定的表情。  
"对了，对了，好像是说他们也有一个天分极高的新初段…叫什么来着…"  
"社，这次去东京，要好好加油哟！"  
关西棋院里，社清春的身边围着一群年轻人，对他叮嘱再三。  
"嗯。大概，还会遇见认识的人吧。"社瞟了一眼桌上的《围棋周刊》，封面上有一则关于久原灯的报道。  
虽然过去了这么久，但社还能记得这个冷静而不失热情的少年。  
"不管怎么样，北斗杯预选赛我们关西棋院一定要争取到一个名额！"对方喋喋不休，"如果你能在国际大赛里拿到点成绩的话，家里也就不会那样反对你做职业棋士了吧！"  
"…谁知道。"社撇撇嘴，他最清楚老爸的个性，哪有那么容易。  
不过，就算被反对也没有意义，自己不会轻易放弃围棋的。  
一行人坐车抵达东京的日本棋院时，已经不早了。  
"欢迎关西棋院的各位，比赛的流程相信你们也都有所了解了，请休息一下，明天就是预选赛开始的日子。"负责接待的棋院工作人员在门口等着他们。  
昭回中国之后，灯便一直是在网上和他对奕。水平差距较大，能学到的东西自然不少。  
灯知道自己的天赋不怎么出色，只好在磨练上多下功夫。  
"一共365次对局，我到目前为止只赢过你不到30局，真是可怕…"  
复盘完毕后，灯给昭发邮件说。  
"昭：只要能赢就证明你追得上我，有什么可怕的。"  
"话虽如此…昭你已经被内定成北斗杯参赛选手了吧？但是我还必须一步步往上爬，前面的几个人都不是人畜无害的角色。"灯叹气，在键盘上输入回复。  
"昭：怎么说？"  
"进藤现在比我略强，伊角不能参赛倒是无压力，可是越智和谷我没有信心一定可以打败…啊！还有社！"  
灯突然想起来，若干年前，他们有约定过成为职业棋士后一战。  
【 "你一定会成为职业棋士，那个时候，我们还会有机会碰面的。" 】社这样说。  
让他想想…那时的自己，一脸不肯认输的表情，一定很有趣吧。  
反观现在的自己，总是夹杂着烦恼和隐忧…难过昭会说自己变了。  
唉…果然是老了，他自嘲地笑笑。  
北斗杯预选赛，对局室。最后一日的比赛。  
如灯所料，最后杀入名额竞争的两组，是进藤光，社清春，越智康介和自己四个人。可怜的和谷被灯挤了下去。  
（和谷：作者这不公平！！）  
可是出乎意料的是，分组结果被灯的介入改变了。  
进藤光vs越智康介，社清春vs久原灯。  
看见对局表时，灯不知道该如何陈述自己纠结的心情。  
光对上越智，基本毫无疑问能胜出。但是，但是！灯如愿以偿地和社较量一局，这本来是好事，可是他不想败给这个初手天元的怪物啊！  
"怎么了，久原，你的表情很僵硬耶。"光若无其事地开玩笑道。  
灯瞪了他一眼，没有说话。这时，社拉开纸门走了进来，注意到角落里的灯，首先露出了吃惊的表情。  
"久原灯？你真的在啊！"  
"社！果然还记得我啊，好久不见啦！"灯见到故人，心中五味杂陈，脸上却情不自禁地露出微笑。  
"什么什么，你们认识？"光比他们还要感到莫名其妙。  
"那个约定，我可不会忘记。"社嚣张的样子一点没变。还是想个小孩子啊…  
"我这边才是，今天请多指教啰。"灯接话接得尤其顺口。  
"喂，快点来个人给我解释一下，不要无视我啊！"光的头上多了一个十字架。  
—唔～熟人吗？  
佐为看见新的角色，兴趣便被社的发色转移了。  
（银发的都是好银～）  
"你们有话待会儿再聊，现在马上就要开始对局了。"一名戴眼镜的中年男子咳嗽了两声，房间立即安静下来。  
"对不起！"三人一致道歉。  
"真是…啰嗦个不停…"越智小声埋怨道。他可不想被划成白痴阵营的一员。  
灯瞟见随后跟来的记录员手中的棋谱记录纸，原本不怎么紧张的他突然浑身不自在。  
而个头窜高一大截的社正俯视着他这一点，令他尤其不爽。  
"社君…"  
"我们都熟了，叫名字就成。"社一如既往的随性。  
"呃，清春…算了，还是叫社吧。"灯实在做不了自来熟，"社，你别愣在那里，快点坐下啊，这样仰头看着你我很辛苦耶。"  
"唔？"迟钝如社也发现了自己的身高压迫感，"抱歉，我这就坐下…"  
"噗—"光意识到自己笑得有点过分了，连忙挥挥手，"不用管我，什么事都没有。"  
灯以迅雷不及掩耳之势给他一记白眼。  
"对奕开始！"  
简单的宣布后，两组都利落地进行猜子。  
社执黑，灯执白。一如几年前他们在福冈的那次对局，社露出一个不怀好意的笑容，下在天元。  
"初手天元！"观战的人都惊呆了。  
"又来这招？这次我可不会再输了！"反观灯，早有心理准备，因而脸色不变，下出的应手看起来气势磅礴。  
社见他丝毫不受初手天元的影响，不禁也越发严肃起来。  
棋盘上的战斗还在继续。  
不管怎样的艰难困苦，都必须一直向前—  
灯的眼中闪耀着最初的光芒。  
改变了吗？或许是身不由己，但是现在，是时候了。变回原来的自己，真实的自己，一心向前的自己，披荆斩棘的自己…  
【"你还真喜欢围棋。"光嘟囔着。】  
【"嗯，围棋是我的生命。"灯点点头，眼中并无半分玩笑的意味。】  
【光本想嘲笑他，到嘴的话又被他认真的神情憋了回去。】  
【不像是在信口开河。】  
【灯的眼神中，闪烁着某种光从未见过的热切，如此动人心魄。】  
那个表情…  
才是真正的久原灯啊！  
他计算着地的得失，在棋盘上健步如飞地行棋。社的神色愈渐凝重。  
"这家伙的气势…比以前还要恐怖！"社第一次在别的同龄人面前感受到这样的压力，明明刚刚还看上去很没用的灯，不知为何猛地爆发出惊人的潜力。  
"这一战，非赢不可！"  
灯这样告诉自己，要追上光和亮的脚步，必须切断自己的退路。  
步步逼近，杀气袭人。  
如果亮看见这局棋，一定会发现，灯棋里那怎么改都无法根除的秀策流味道逐渐变成了他自己独有的风格。  
细棋与大局一样重要，原本就没什么复杂的进退取舍之道，唯一"争地"而已。  
进藤，塔矢，昭，佐为，等着我…

"哦？结果已经出来了？"  
赶到棋院的北斗通信系统株式会社社长和小个子记者古濑村看见对面的渡边，问。  
"啊，是的，两组都刚刚分出胜负。"  
"那么，获胜的是…"  
"似乎是进藤光和久原灯，两局都精彩绝伦啊！看来这次北斗杯日本也不是完全没有胜算嘛。"  
厚嘴唇的渡边笑得很开心。  
"是吗…"  
而此刻，对局室里，社正紧紧地盯着灯的方向。  
"你变强了，混蛋…"  
"多谢夸奖。"灯浅浅一笑。  
"我哪里像是在夸你了啊？"社无语的表情依旧欠揍。  
"是局好棋吧。"  
灯突然移开他的目光，惆怅地望着棋盘上黑白交错之处。  
"哈？"社怀疑灯的智商是不是出问题了，居然跳跃性思维。  
"正因为能下出好棋，才想一直一直这样下下去呢。"灯笑道。  
他仿佛想起了一路走来的自己，身边的同伴，无数的对局，漫长得看不见尽头的道路。  
而现在，他要再次出发…从脚下这片荒凉的土地，前往神之一手的殿堂。  
他松开紧握的手，一颗纯白色的棋子静静地躺在手心，反射着圣洁的亮光。

小久的话：  
明天开始动画里没有的那部分北斗杯篇内容…所以bug一定很多，大家谅解～

八十八局 北斗杯前哨  
"你赢啦？"  
听见昭喜出望外的声音，灯的嘴角绽开笑容："嗯，这下我们真的可以在赛场上见了，阿昭。"  
"行了，你这么高兴我也知道，不过在国际长途电话上啰嗦太多我妹妹会杀了我的，上个月的电话费已经快让她暴走了…"昭抑制不住的兴奋从空气里传来，"我们等会网上聊吧。"  
灯只是单纯地想让昭第一时间知道这个消息才一激动拨电话过去的。  
"我倒是没关系，这边是棋院出版部的电话。"灯嘿嘿一笑，"就是不知道他们到月末会不会发现有人打过国际长途呢…"  
"你还没好吗？久原？"身后的天野奇怪地看着他。  
"啊，就这样，再见了。"  
灯看天空中的乌云都变得美丽起来。  
北斗杯吗…  
我来了！  
北斗通讯系统办公大厦。  
"室长！"手持听筒的女秘书（疑似）叫着上司的名字，"日本棋院的古濑村先生打过来的电话。"  
"你好，我是户刈。"被叫做室长的男人拿起电话，"是吗…我知道，照片都已经收到，中韩方面的消息这边就快准备好了。等大会手册完成后就会马上送过去的。"  
"有劳了。"古濑村讨好地回答。  
"对了，古濑村先生。对于日本队的表现，我将会拭目以待的。"  
说完，再寒暄了几句，他便挂断了电话。  
"相川小姐。"他转向一直自言自语的女秘书。  
"什么事？"她笑眯眯地回头，停下手中的工作。  
"没什么，只是请你尽快安排好大会手册的事宜。"  
"好的！"  
"还有，照片届时会退还给选手，要保管好哦。"  
"是。"尽管这样说着，她还是心想—讨厌，居然把人家当小孩子看待…  
再做最后的check好了…  
韩国的团长是安太善八段，选手是高永夏三段，16岁，林日焕四段，17岁，洪秀英二段，14岁。  
中国的团长是杨海八段，选手是陆力五段，18岁，王世振四段，16岁，林昭四段，15岁。  
日本的团长是仓田厚七段，选手是塔矢亮三段，15岁，进藤光二段，15岁，久原灯二段，15岁。  
这样一来人就齐了。相川心满意足地笑了笑。  
"唉…那小子能不能安静一点啊…"北岛的抱怨声从塔矢家的围棋会所里传出。  
光和亮又在原位上检讨棋局，那是亮在本因坊循环赛上落败的一局。  
"嘛，嘛，进藤好歹也赢了本因坊二次预选，很不容易呀！"广濑不得不继续担任打圆场的角色。  
"哼…"  
他们开始了围棋之神的讨论。直到市河出来叫停。  
"好了好了，有人要见你，小亮。"  
"诶？"看见市河晴美的微笑，亮墨绿色的眸子里闪烁着疑惑。  
门口的人一步步走近，最后在亮和光面前顿下脚步。今天的金发少年眼中是满满的斗志和热情。  
"哟，塔矢，进藤。"  
"久原？你终于愿意来会所啦！太好了…快点，我们下一局…"光迫不及待地扯过他的手。  
"不急。我这趟来主要是想商量一下北斗杯的事。"灯慢条斯理的样子和他气质上的兴奋格格不入。  
亮感兴趣地问："怎么说？"  
"我们总不可能毫无准备地赤膊上阵吧。"灯不知道该不该剽窃人家社清春的创意，"集中特训，你们看如何？"  
"集中特训？"亮和光异口同声。  
看他们茫然的样子，灯明白自己该变身解说员了。  
"住在一起拼命练习，就是这个意思。"  
"好啊，可是地点在哪里？"亮总是考虑得最周全的人。  
"地点？"  
灯突然想起，如今塔矢名人都没有隐退，塔矢夫妇也就自然不可能去中国，原作已经大大地被修改了—也就是说，按原定计划住在亮家似乎不太好…  
"嗯，围棋会所不行吗？"光天真的表情非常可爱。  
"这里不会24小时为我们营业，而且不方便检讨。"说到"检讨"二字时灯特意瞟向光和亮。他们一复盘就能把这里吵得天翻地覆。  
"呵呵…"光决定装聋作哑。  
"那就来我家吧。"灯心下已有决断，"我爸爸和妈妈正打算回老家一趟，我们怎么闹都无妨。"  
"好。"亮点点头。  
"我当然没问题。"光抢着说。  
这时，韩国棋院发生了一件因为翻译失误而导致高永夏引起古濑村严重反感的事件。  
这件大家都知道的事暂且不提。  
而中国，杨海正为了昭的事忙得焦头烂额。  
"为什么你要提前去日本？"杨海不满地看着恭敬的昭，"你从来不是使小性子的人，这样一来办签证也会很麻烦…"  
"对不起。"昭只是一直重复着同一句话。  
"唉，你也知道，这次我准备让你当主将，你会备受媒体瞩目，行事太随心所欲也许可能招来非议。"  
中国的新生代棋士中，唯有昭一人拿过全国冠军，他几乎是所有人关注的焦点人物。  
"…只要您不说，就不会有人知道。我只是提早过去见一个朋友。"昭不肯放弃。  
"如果你坚持…"杨海也无可奈何了。  
"谢谢，杨海先生。"昭微笑着回答。  
这次过去，还想同日本棋院商量一下转籍的事情。如果杨海知道他打算永久性移民日本，一定会大骂着跳起来吧！  
可是，毕竟那里才是自己的故乡。  
那里还有重要的友人。  
"喔，你家还是一如既往的大啊！"  
刚刚踏进久原家，光便不禁感慨万千。  
"比塔矢家小太多了。"灯面无表情地反驳他，"换拖鞋，我去买点储备粮，这几天你们决计是不可能主动做饭的吧。"  
"啊，你考虑得真周到啊，久原！"光两眼放光。  
灯黑线："你果然只有在我给你吃的的时候才会说这种话。"  
—嘿嘿，确实。  
佐为一板一眼地点点头。  
"那我和进藤要不要帮忙？"亮似乎没有光那么厚脸皮。  
"不必了，你们先下着吧，等我回来之后我们车轮战。"灯说着，搬出珍爱的棋盘，冰冷的手感立即唤起了他对奕的渴望。  
他关上门，光和亮面面相觑。  
"怎么办？"光看看亮。  
"还能怎么办，下棋吧。"亮知道这家伙又在装傻了。

半小时后。  
"啊，不行了，我输了。"光垂头丧气地趴下来。  
"开始复盘吗？"亮风轻云淡地说。

一小时后。  
"这里明明就该用断嘛！"光一脸鄙夷。  
"胡说，应该扳！"亮罕见地吵得面红耳赤。大概是周围没有围棋会所的大叔使他的本性更加充分地暴露了出来。  
"断！刚刚你不是还承认了要做眼吗？"  
"扳！就是因为要做眼才非扳不可！"  
"这么简单的死活，有啥好纠结的啊。"灯拎着大包小包臃肿地走进来，"呐，试试不就一清二楚了？"  
"久原？你回来了。"亮有礼貌地点点头。  
"如果只是死活当然简单，但是这个地方必须借机获得先手利！"光还在纠结。  
这两人，果然八字相冲。  
"那就下一局来看看嘛，来来来，我来和你下。"灯拉着光在棋盘前坐下。

三人的熬夜车轮战随即拉开序幕，虽然到了后半夜几人都有坚持不住要困倒的趋势，互先监督的打架式争吵还是让他们顺利度过了这几天。  
围棋是熟能生巧的技术，当然不全靠熟能生巧，但是魔鬼训练毫无疑问对于棋感有很大的好处。  
对奕，复盘，再对奕，再复盘。  
他们从来不觉得枯燥无味。  
北斗杯的信念，更加激励着他们向前。  
于是，那一天终于近在咫尺。  
这日，久原家的门铃突然响了。  
"咦？这个时候，会是什么人啊？"正在对局的光和亮不好分心，灯只好独自去开门。  
"哟，好久不见，阿灯。"  
微笑着的昭真真切切地出现在那里，灯张大了嘴，说不出话来。  
"…阿昭？"  
"抱歉，没有事先通知你们就过来了，我只是想给你一个惊喜。"昭听见屋内的吵闹声，一脸了然，"是他们？你们已经开始赛前热身啦，正好我也要来…"  
"啊，嗯，阿昭的话当然没问题！"灯高兴得魂都没了，"北斗杯开始之前你都会住在日本吗？"  
"是的。我在你家不远处定了很久的房间。这次北斗杯结束后，我会加入日本棋院，那样以后就可以一直留下来了。"昭和他一起走进客厅。  
"真的？不，我是说，中国那边…没关系吗？"灯感到难以置信。  
"在回来之前为他们赢一个北斗杯不是很好吗？"昭开玩笑似的说。  
"你还真是相当自信啊…"  
他们的对话在看见光和亮的瞬间停止。  
光与亮看见昭，皆是一脸惊讶，不过多一个练习对手他们自然非常欢迎。  
"北斗杯和你们平时进行的手合赛、循环赛不同，日本的比赛越是高端时间就越长，好比名人赛决战长达二日，那样的慢棋想必你们也都习惯了。不过，北斗杯所限定的时间要远远小于你们的预计，这一点或许你们已经从通知上了解了。"昭看起来轻车熟路，"不管哪一场对局，都必须在三小时内完成，这需要你们控制思考的时间。"  
"明白。"亮点点头致意。  
"我没问题，反正我一直都下得挺快的。"光毫无压力。  
"这几天我就陪你们下下快棋，以后的日子还请多多关照。"昭正式地鞠躬说。  
于是乎，昭也加入了组团训练，隔三差五地跑来虐他们，几人的棋力都在以惊人的速度增长着。  
到赛前第三日，昭离开他们前往棋院联系转院事项，余下的三人则等待与仓田领队的汇合。

八十九局 涌动的心绪  
久原家的厨房大得惊人，日常灯总是看见母亲在堆满瓜果蔬菜却杂而不乱的灶台前忙来忙去，自己却很少来这个地方。  
今天却是第一次破例了。  
为了给那两个麻烦的家伙（光和亮）准备夜宵，他难得地下了一次厨。  
没办法，谁叫现在都这么晚了，外卖已经停止工作的时候，他们肚子饿了呢…  
"真是是，我是你们的老妈吗？"灯端着拉面步入客厅，那两个没良心的家伙还在不亦乐乎地吵架，"喂，来帮帮忙！"  
"诶？这么快？"光一脸茫然的表情让灯产生了揍人的冲动。  
还是亮反应最快："辛苦了，我去倒水。"  
"哎，进藤，看看人家塔矢。"灯摇摇头说。  
—呵呵…  
佐为的笑让光满脸通红。  
"吵死了，我昨天有帮忙买过外卖的啊！"光说的天经地义。  
"你还真好意思说出口…"灯囧。  
"我开动了。"亮早已无视身旁对峙的两人，拿起筷子，低声说。  
"今天还是早点休息吧，明天一早仓田先生恐怕就要来了，我可不想让他看见你们这副有气无力的样子。"灯让步道。  
"你不是也一样吗？"光反射性地还嘴。  
"…进！藤！光！不要挑战我的下限！"

翌日晨。  
"嗨，怎么，你们挺精神的嘛，这几天训练得如何？"  
仓田笑眯眯地站在门口，对灯说。  
"嗯，昨天下了很多盘快棋，我觉得收获很多。"灯的心情还不赖。  
以前从来不曾这样接近所谓的"同伴"，在这寥寥数日里，灯发现自己所谓的"命中注定的对手"的概念太偏激了。  
并不是只有一个人能成为对手，越是下棋，越是发觉自己与他们的相似。  
灯很希望这样毫无芥蒂的时光可以一直持续下去，棋盘上的战斗也可以永不停息。  
最初面对亮时那忐忑不安的感觉已经消失不见了，取而代之的是奇特的沉静和偶尔使人安心的温暖。  
只是之前未能发现罢了。  
"快棋？我记得进藤的快棋很恐怖的耶。"仓田至今仍然对光的快棋水平感到后怕。  
—其实那是我啦。  
佐为心满意足地点头。  
"嗯，不过下快棋比较容易提高士气。"还记得原作里亮就是这么说的，于是灯照葫芦画瓢。  
"你们怎么趁我还没到的时候玩得这么开心！我要是前几天没有那么多烦人的工作的话，就可以过来的说！"仓田气鼓鼓地走进室内，"他们在哪里？"  
"啊，仓田先生！"  
仓田一转角便遇见了蓄势待发的光。  
"嗨，进藤，塔矢。"仓田满意地看着他们面前的棋盘，"气势不错，好好保持—咦，什么味这么香？"  
"只是拉面而已啦。"灯汗，仓田的鼻子也未免太灵敏了吧…  
"啊—你们居然背着我吃好吃的东西！！"仓田嚎叫的姿态让灯想笑，"难道没有我的份？！"  
"不好意思，昨晚我们已经吃光了。"灯一点也不心虚地指着桌子上的碗筷。  
"对了，仓田先生，今天特意赶过来有什么事吗？"亮比较会抓重点。  
"啊，对了，确实…你们几个经验也都不少，我倒是没什么可担心的，只是这次的对手可能比你们想象的更可怕，你们还是先做好心理准备比较好喔。"  
仓田难得这样正经。  
"了解！"光回答得最爽快，明明他才是资历最浅的新人。  
"然后就是最重要的事…"仓田接过灯递来的茶杯，"主将，副将和三将…该怎么决定？"  
气氛突然凝重下来，但是在场的几人都知道这个问题其实没什么讨论的必要，除了光。  
高永夏的意外事件给他带来的刺激不小，他当然是全力争取主将的位置，无论如何也想让他见识见识佐为真实的力量。  
—小光，你没事吧？  
注意到光的脸色微变，佐为关切地问。  
[还好啦，没事…]光搪塞的行为不但没有减缓佐为的担心，反而加重了。  
"按照对弈结果来定是最公平的方法吧。"能说出这么冷静的话的人必然是亮。  
"嗯，我同意。"灯说罢，斜眼瞟着光。  
光似乎在犹豫什么，最后还是点点头："就用围棋定胜负。"  
—啊，要对弈吗？！  
佐为听见对弈便开心得不行。  
结果显而易见。  
"我…输了。"光遗憾地看着棋盘。  
只输给亮三目半，到目前为止这是他最好的成绩，可是还是不够，输了就是输了，他无法改变什么。  
"好吧，那就塔矢是主将，进藤是副将，久原是三将…这样没有异议吧？"仓田征求他们的意见。  
"我知道了。"灯早就料到会是这个结果，理所当然地接受。  
"我有！"  
光的话音刚落，几人便惊讶地看着他。  
"进藤？"灯明白他在想什么。  
"我…不能当主将吗？"光踌躇不定的眼神让仓田大感不解。  
这样做确实很让仓田为难，毕竟如今的进藤光说弱也不会比亮弱多少，但是刚刚那一局确确实实是输了，如果让进藤光做主将，亮的脸上也不好看。  
"你在胡说什么啊？"仓田奇怪地问，"该不会是脑子下棋下糊涂了吧—"  
"只要在对战韩国的时候让我当主将就行了！"  
光如此的坚持让亮不禁担忧地抬起头来。

"啥？你确定？"  
听罢光的解释，仓田一脸见鬼的表情。  
"是真的！所以我不想输给他…不，我想堂堂正正地和他对弈一次！"光握紧双手，"仓田先生！我知道这可能会给你添麻烦，但是…"  
"进藤，这不是你一个人的对弈！"仓田还是拒绝了他，"除非你敢保证一定能赢过高永夏，否则让你当主将就是异想天开！你真的认为自己可以打败他吗？"  
"这…"光被堵得哑口无言。  
当然不可能保证，即时是仓田本人也不可能保证，胜负这东西，实在变化多端。  
"仓田先生，我相信进藤。"灯突然帮光说话，把仓田吓了一跳。  
"怎么连你都…久原你一向是很理智的啊！喂…"仓田为难地看着他。  
"棋士需要的斗志，有时甚至可以超越实力上的细微差距，我认为，有理由去战斗的进藤，足以担当主将，而与此同时塔矢的战意也可以得到更好的挥发。"灯有条不紊地说，"塔矢，你不会允许自己在副将的位置上失败，而眼睁睁地看着进藤在主将的位置上成功吧？"  
"…没错。"亮的坦率一如既往。  
"可是…"  
"拜托了，我一定会赢的！"光脱口而出的话着实语出惊人。  
这下他们集体傻眼，包括佐为。  
—小…小光？  
佐为好像猜到了他要干什么。  
[你去下吧，你一定可以赢他的，对吧，佐为？]  
光转向佐为，期待地看着他。  
佐为其实并没有对高永夏那孩子产生什么敌意，围棋确实没什么绝对的强弱，恰恰相反，他对那个孩子有了一点点兴趣。  
—不管什么时候，一定可以获胜这种话都不该说出口啊，小光！  
佐为严肃地拿扇子敲光的头。  
明明知道佐为没有实体，光还是条件反射地缩起脖子：[我知道啦…总之这个机会一定不能错过！好好为本因坊秀策的名号争口气吧，佐为！]  
"进藤…你该不会是傻了吧？"仓田见他口出狂言后又沉默这么久，忍不住弱弱地问。  
"我没傻！！"光马上吼道。  
"…好吧，我会考虑一下的啦，现在先练习，嗯，练习最重要，你们都别想那么多杂七杂八的了，快点开始对弈！"  
仓田只是口头上应付一下，其实他没有真的想让光当主将，这一点光也很清楚。不过在仓田做出如此的退让后，如果自己还胡搅蛮缠就太不识抬举了。  
"…是。"

北斗杯当天。  
"加油哦，小灯！"  
自己的儿子参加国际性赛事，从福冈赶回来的久原妈妈的脸上早就喜气洋洋，一大早就起来给他做了早饭，目送他出门。  
"嗯，我会的。妈妈到时候也会来看的吧？"灯啰嗦几句，"给你的入场券要拿好哦。"  
"明白！"她给灯一个拥抱，"不要想太多。"  
灯知道，自己的母亲恐怕也早就从父亲那里知道了自己的真实来历，即使这样，她还是以亲切的温柔包容着自己。  
"谢谢。"  
他踏上阳光灿烂的第一步时，心里的伤感像雪一样融化，只看见头顶上蔚蓝的青空。  
北斗杯，不管怎样艰难，都要取得胜利！  
不是对别人，而是对自己的灵魂发誓！  
此时，中国和韩国来的客人也抵达了东京。  
"你这小子，在日本玩疯了吗？这不是你第一次来了，对吧？"杨海的身后是意气风发的中国代表三人，他首先叮嘱昭道，"而且你又会说日语，替我好好看着他们，别做什么失礼的事给中国抹黑啊！"  
昭笑容满面灯点点头："包在我身上！！"  
陆力和王世振都比他大，现在却像小孩一样被照顾，这场景分外别扭。  
"那么，一起去饭店吧。"杨海放心地叫了棋院的车，几人消失在东京街头。  
要开始了吗？  
昭参加过的国际赛事并不少，他一点也不紧张，只是，有些关心灯的情况。  
前几日的对奕里，他知道灯的棋力突飞猛进，仿佛一直以来牵制他力量的缰绳有所松动。  
一定要拼命努力啊！阿灯！  
我们都不会输的，不会输在这个舞台上！

九十局 中国战  
灯对于赛前高永夏的小插曲一点都不感到惊讶。  
好吧，他只是特别恼火，因为这位高永夏君说话的方式确实不怎么讨人喜欢。看着高高在上的高泡菜，灯只能无语地和另一支队伍里的昭相视而笑。  
与他们不同，进藤光气的肺都快炸了。  
—淡定，淡定，小光！今天的对手是中国队，不要被他转移注意力啊！  
佐为劝说的样子让光更加难以忍受高永夏的无礼。  
对于不知道什么时候就会消失不见的佐为，光一直视若珍宝，心里的理想被他人随意践踏的感觉真的很窝火啊—  
[绝—对不会原谅他！]光咬牙切齿地说。  
"你…怎么了？进藤？"亮狐疑地看着他，"不是说过韩国队的事今天先不管吗？"  
"谁受得了他啊！呃—"光被仓田严严实实地挡在身后，冲不出去。  
"…"灯看着仓田足以媲美城墙的身材，抽了抽嘴角。  
"前些日子伊角慎一郎来我们棋院住了很久。"昭不知何时混入了日本队的区域，对灯说。  
"伊角他…还好吗？"灯想确认这个朋友的消息。  
"我看他斗志燃得不得了呢！放心好啦，就算是天才也必须经历一些磨难，那对于他来说一定不是什么坏事。"昭风轻云淡地回答。  
就算是天才…  
没错，更何况自己只是一个凡人呢？灯并没有什么好介怀的。  
一帆风顺的节奏，他根本不需要。  
"看起来你招惹了不少势力啊，阿昭。"灯注意到什么办法射来的攻击性视线，笑道。  
"人怕出名猪怕壮…我先走了，你等下和中国的王世振三将的比赛我们后天一起复盘。"昭交代完毕后，溜回了中国队的区域。  
一起复盘啊，灯连连点头。不过由于昭的介入他的对手由原来的小赵石变成了恐怖的王世振，一想到这个他就浑身发麻，那可是进藤光都没能战胜的可怕对手啊！  
在一波未平一波又起的折腾之后，日本队与中国队的比赛正式开始了。  
深呼吸…  
灯望向对手的目光纯净得不含任何杂质。  
他没有什么可害怕的，穿越时多出的几年时间也让他显得比同龄人更老练，实际上比王世振还要年长，气势上没有理由弱他一截。  
"时间到了，林昭四段，塔矢三段，请猜子决定由谁执黑。"  
主持人宣布。  
台下的众人皆是紧张地关注着大盘解说。  
"塔矢执白？"  
伊角和和谷恰好抵达大堂，越智已经久候多时了。  
"嗯，对手是拿过国内冠军的林昭，塔矢压力一定很大。"越智冲他们点点头。  
"广濑，你看，都开始了。"北岛急匆匆地跑进场地，对后面的广濑叫道。  
"北岛，用不着那么慌张，下完一局围棋，要花很长的时间。"广濑跟上他的脚步，在解说会前停下来。  
另外一边。  
"啊，筒井前辈，三谷同学，金子同学，夏目同学，小池同学，津田同学…你们都来啦！"  
明明挥舞着手臂，对前来观战的叶濑中围棋部成员打招呼。  
"你来得好早啊，藤崎同学…"筒井擦擦他的汗。  
"已经不早了！都开始了！"明明嘟起嘴说。  
他们后方不远处，进藤美津子和进藤平八正一起站在门口，他们遇见了久原的母亲，当然要闲聊一二。  
"一直以来小光他受您照顾了。"  
"哪里哪里，我家小灯才给您添了不少麻烦呢…"  
"咦？那些是…"  
"怎么了？"  
"小光的朋友也在耶，同样是职业棋士的朋友，来替小光加油的吗？"

备受瞩目的自然是亮vs昭的一局。  
昭早已声名在外，而亮则是第一次参加国际大赛的围棋天才，两人的对弈一定很精彩。  
昭的第一手仍旧是他管用的星，亮也回应以星。  
"林昭的棋路有些新颖啊。宽挡，在这里合适么？"  
北斗杯检讨室里，一群年轻大叔兴致勃勃地讨论着什么。  
"塔矢亮可以借此争取先手，嗯，可是后续的发展还不十分明了…"发话的是仓田。  
"他的气势很强嘛。"杨海点点头，"面对林昭还能这样坚硬，可是需要一定的勇气的哦。"  
"…XXXX…"  
"方便的杨海，你告诉我他们在说什么啊！"仓田听见一旁观战的韩国代表在议论，连忙扯住杨海的衣领。  
"喂喂…麻烦的仓田，等一下复盘的时候再翻译行不行？"  
在他们热烈争论的同时，光的进度却势如破竹。  
他能感觉到身后的佐为一直默默地支持着他，无论如何都想赢的愿望支配了他的身体。  
"这个进藤光二段…明明没什么名气，却压倒了资历高于他的久原灯当上副将，绝对是有什么过人之处的…"  
陆力阴沉地盯着盘面。  
原本以为自己是中国新生代最具实力的棋士，却被一个小他3岁的孩子后来居上，这次比赛只能屈居副将之位，陆力心里多少有些不好受。他一直很努力，在过去的18年里，有一大半的时间是与围棋作伴来度过的，如此拼命的情况下，还是有人能轻松超越自己。  
围棋的世界，就是这样残酷。  
当然他不知道，昭经历过的痛苦远远多于他，只是那些苦涩的记忆被昭偷偷地埋藏起来，成为了可怕的养分。  
光完全没有注意到对手的心绪，只是一味地攻城略地，眼中想证明自己的实力的狠厉化为棋盘上激烈的争斗，把陆力逼出一身冷汗。  
"这个家伙…"  
陆力看不见，在光的身后是同样严肃地观察棋盘的佐为。  
佐为握扇的手轻轻下垂。  
—你又变强了呢，小光。  
他不敢确定这样的喜悦值不值得开心，因为冒险进攻的危险也非常高，稍有不慎便可能导致失败。  
镜头转换。  
灯面对王世振时采取了前所未有的招数。  
自己先结实地捞地，放任对手去围模样再毫不留情地进行破坏…这样的战法还是昭教给自己的。  
"一旦让步就会被侵入…这个对手不容小觑！"王世振谨慎地继续自己的棋步，时不时停下来看灯的变化。  
"虽然还不是完整的地…但是算清楚黑子的侵入路线就不会输！"灯也理智地分析着对方的思路。  
基本功是第一，这句话果然没错。  
灯觉得脑袋在灼烧。  
从未体会到过的战栗感向他袭来。

"什么？小老师他—"  
北岛痛苦地扶着额头，叹息道。  
塔矢亮中盘告负这件事给了日本莫大的打击，因为他们都坚信亮是三人中最强的一个。  
"没关系吧，北岛先生，这一局非常精彩啊。"广濑看得开一些，已经开始安慰北岛了。  
"塔矢居然…还是输了么。"伊角眯眼看着大盘，"我在中国的时候看见过这个林四段，不过没有和他交过手，他一直忙着参加很厉害的比赛，塔矢能下到这个程度，真的很不容易了。"  
"…"越智没有说话。  
其实输棋后最难过的人应该是棋士本人才对。  
但是亮却满脸笑容。  
"终于能在正式比赛里和你一较高下了，我很高兴，林君。"他绅士般地弯腰，说。  
"我也是，谢谢指教，塔矢君。"昭回以微笑。  
的确，现在的塔矢亮或许还不及林昭，但是那并不意味着以后的塔矢亮还会败给林昭。  
他又有了新的动力，促使自己向前。  
"可恶—"  
陆力艰难地突破光的重围，却磕磕绊绊不成棋形。  
难道是小看这小子了么…这样的棋力，不可能是初段啊！一定是搞错了吧？  
"…"光无辜地看着对方，他感到身上冷冽的视线来自这个一点都不友好的中国棋士。  
"…我认输。"  
陆力无可奈何地低头说。虽然听不懂陆力的话，但是光很清楚这是放弃的意思。  
"多谢指教。"光用日语回答。不管怎样该有的礼节不可废，这是棋士的风骨。  
"好！我们扳回一局！"台下的和谷兴奋得跳了起来，"看不出来，进藤竟然这么牛啊！"  
"呵呵。"伊角只是淡淡地笑着。  
"…"越智则鄙夷地看着大盘解说员的动作，一言不发。  
进藤美津子的脸涨得通红。  
"小光这就是赢了吗？爷爷？"  
"没错，不愧是我进藤平八的孙子哟，哈哈哈哈…"平八欣喜若狂。  
"太好了。"美津子激动得说不出更多的话，"我…还以为他会…"  
"要相信他们哦。"久原母亲扶上她的肩，"我们的孩子们，都有自己想要追求的东西吧。"  
她的目光柔和下来。  
为了梦想中的光芒，永不止步。  
"我居然…输了1目半？"  
这次认负的是王世振，台下立即轰动起来。  
没想到一致不被看好的进藤光和久原灯都取得了胜利！三国之中最弱小的日本竟然赢了中国！  
（小久：为什么我写得这么不甘心啊啊啊啊啊—）  
"多谢指教。"灯送了口气，说实话他赢得真的很勉强，不过好歹是赢了。  
"那么，中国vs日本的比赛，胜出方是—日本！"  
"耶！"仓田不淡定地举起拳头，杨海则黑着脸看他。  
"看来我们需要重新估计日本队的实力，永夏。"韩国方已经开始了战略商讨。  
"我想，没有那个必要吧。"高永夏面色不改，目中无人的模样还真有点嚣张。  
洪秀英知道他有嚣张的本钱，可惜这个时候不是嚣张的最佳时机。  
"永夏—"  
"哟，你们好。"  
突然开门进来的塔矢行洋打断了他们的对话。一时间所有人都愣了一会儿。  
"塔矢名人！你今天不是有比赛吗？"仓田首先反应过来。  
"啊，刚刚结束，怎么，这边也结束了？"塔矢行洋和煦地笑着，看见场上的转播已经结尾。  
"没错，我们赢了哦！"仓田马上开始炫耀。  
"赢了？嗯，那小亮呢？"塔矢行洋还是更在意自己的儿子。  
"他…虽然输给了那个林昭，但是还是下了一局好棋哟！"仓田连忙解释。  
出乎意料地，塔矢行洋并未露出任何不悦之色。  
"是吗。那位林昭四段我知道，前些日子我在网上和他对奕过，我赢得很吃力，他真是个有趣的孩子。"塔矢行洋的话让在场的人大惊失色。  
被塔矢行洋五冠王承认的15岁少年，果真是长江后浪推前浪。  
这下他们也就不奇怪林昭会拿过全国冠军了。  
"这样啊…"  
"明天我还会来的。现在是不是能赶上复盘？"塔矢行洋提醒道。  
"对了，我马上去把他们叫来…方便的杨海，中国队员就要让你去通知了。"仓田点点头。  
杨海不情愿地嘀咕了几句，还是和仓田一起走出检讨室。

昭与亮一起站起身，等待着刚刚结束比赛的光和灯等人。  
"干得好，阿灯。"灯迎上的是昭火热的目光。  
"嗯，你也是，阿昭。…还有…恭喜，进藤。"灯对光微微一笑。  
—很棒的一局啊，小光。  
佐为的微笑和灯的重合在一起，给人一种耀眼的美丽。  
光的胸口跳跃着不知名的情绪，他不知道那意味着什么，只知道未来的战斗会越来越精彩。  
"啊，是呢—"  
他坚定地望着棋盘的方向。  
可以赢的，他再一次用行动证明了，藤原佐为教出来的进藤光，是可以战胜一切对手的！  
还要下更多，更多的棋！  
要下出神之一手！  
佐为，我不会让你失望的！

九十一局 主将与副将  
简单的检讨完毕，已是午饭时间，灯的肚子不争气地"咕咕"叫起来，紧靠着他的光猥琐地一笑。  
"…"灯装作什么都没发生。  
"呵呵，饿了就直说嘛，你不说我怎么知道你想吃东西了呢？"光用胳膊肘捣鼓捣鼓他的腰。  
"…你很烦啊，进藤。"灯狠狠地甩他一记白眼。  
"啊，差不多到酒店的饭点了，你们要不要一起去吃点什么？"仓田把他从水深火热之中及时地拯救了出来。  
于是他们集体转移阵地，跑到了宴会厅吃午餐。  
一路上光都不甘心地盯着高永夏，而高永夏似乎也跟光杠上了，时不时挑衅地笑笑，让光的火气越发高涨。  
"仓田先生。"光不停地搅动着手里的叉子，"我，要，当，主，将！"  
"诶？进藤，你怎么又…"仓田的脸上闪烁着犹豫。  
很明显，他也看不惯韩国的态度，而且在中国战中充分认识到了光的神级爆发力。  
"塔矢，你怎么看？"灯只能请亮出面调节，"果然还是实力比较稳定的你更合适吧。"  
亮无言许久，直到大家都以为他不好表态想要支开话题的时候，他才张开嘴。  
"仓田先生，请安排进藤做主将。"  
此言一出，在场的几人脸色皆是一变，仓田差点把自己噎到。  
"咳咳咳…"仓田哀怨般地看着亮，"你是在开玩笑吗？塔矢？"  
亮镇静的表情不像在作假，应当说，他根本没有作假的必要。  
"我是认真的。"他的目光有些吓人，"对中国的比赛，我输了，主将自然应该归进藤。"  
光睁大眼争辩道："我不是在质疑你的实力！塔矢！我只是…只是想打败高泡菜而已…"  
亮抬起脸，浓密的睫毛遮住了他真正的眼神。  
"所以，请安排进藤做主将。"这次，亮转向诧异的仓田。  
"塔矢…"灯不知道该如何宽慰他。  
看得出来，亮在自责。  
对于那场失利，谁都明白不是他的错，对手实在太可怕了，林昭的棋力连日本最普通的棋迷都了然于胸。  
"你那局棋下得很好，塔矢！所以我不会改变我的计划，你们想得美…"仓田哼哼着大摇大摆地走出餐厅。  
"仓田先生！"  
亮呼唤的声音并没有组织仓田的脚步，仓田肥硕的身躯在转角处消失了。  
"仓田先生说的对，你确实下得很好，就算是输了，也下得和进藤一样好。"灯拍拍亮的肩膀，说。  
"可是…"亮欲言又止。  
[佐为，你想下吗？这一局？]  
光决定把选择权留给珍贵的幽魂。  
—小光…  
佐为很为难地盯着光，他当然想下，不管怎样的对局他都想下得要命，但这场对奕却非同寻常。  
[说吧。]  
光对他点点头。  
—我很想，但是不能。  
佐为坚持了自己的本心。这回答让光无法抉择。  
[…唉，我知道你不忍心剥夺塔矢下棋的权利…但是他那个样子，看起来真的很受打击。]  
光看看亮，又看看佐为。  
"进藤。"这时，亮突然发话了。  
"塔矢？"光困惑地望着他，等待他的下文。  
"你能不能替我赢下高永夏？"  
"…哈？"  
亮的话出乎光的意料之外。这样的话，怎么都不像是执着于对奕的塔矢亮能说出口的。  
"你…你…"灯在一旁目瞪口呆。  
"我确实想和他一绝胜负，但是，这是团体赛，而不是我一个人的对局。"亮只是那样看着对方，他的目光太深，光差一点便陷入其中不能自拔。  
"你是说…"  
"我记得你说过，一定会赢高永夏的，对不对？"亮的逼迫使得光无法逃避。  
"…是…那样没有错啦…"光哭丧着脸，他一时心急说出那种猖狂得目中无人的大话其实比高永夏的性质好不到哪里去。  
"我知道你不会对我说谎。"亮的神色柔和下来，"那么，主将战就交给你了。"  
一片沉默。  
光觉得整个世界的声音都自动屏蔽了。  
"塔矢…"他的喉咙有点发干。  
"相对的，我的副将战，也绝对不会输！"亮似乎在做出某种约定，"说好了！"  
光还没来得及叫住他，亮便疾速追向仓田离开的方向，很快把他甩在身后。  
"塔矢！"

光完全不知道亮是如何说服仓田厚的。  
总而言之，仓田把主将的名字改成了进藤光。  
"啥？"日本棋院的记者和北斗杯主办方工作人员闻言都露出了惊讶的表情。  
"团长是我，我有决定权！明天早上之前，不可以告诉别人！"仓田自顾自地往前走，"中韩之战就要开始了，快走快走啊！"  
"仓田…先生…"  
光的话被亮平静的目光打断。  
"记得你说过的话，进藤。"亮只在经过他身边时，轻轻地耳语。  
"我…我才要说呢！明天一定要给我赢！塔矢亮！"光愤愤不平地大叫道。  
他们陆陆续续抵达检讨室。中韩之战是公认的强手对决，不看未免太可惜。  
光的眼睛一动不动地集中在电视屏幕上，心思却不安分地飘来飘去。  
[佐为…]  
—我知道了，没办法的话，就只管交给我吧。  
佐为目光如炬。  
他的体内充满了斗志。  
[你要赢喔。这可关系到我的面子问题。]光无力地开了个玩笑。  
—放心吧，为了虎次郎的名誉，我也会尽力去赢。  
佐为看过高永夏之前在韩国三星杯上的棋谱，现在又在观察他与林昭的对局，心下已经确定双方实力的差距。  
而这边，亮眯起眼注视着场上的比赛。  
进藤会赢，那么自己就不能输—仅此而已。  
对局进行得很快。  
最后，主将战里林昭赢了高永夏，副将战里林日焕赢了陆力，三将战里王世振赢了洪秀英。  
中国2:1胜出，韩国告负。  
韩国竟然会输，所有人都感到世界不正常了。不过，在林昭的诡异压倒性优势下，会输倒也不那么丢脸。  
因为大家都心知肚明，高永夏的实力也不逊于日本的塔矢亮，而林昭只是略微技高一筹罢了。  
中韩之战结束后，灯等人便开始了日韩之战的准备工作。  
当晚，酒店房间。  
"塔矢…"光无意识地唤出亮的名字。  
"嗯？"亮转过头，碎发在空中划出完美的弧度。  
"…没什么。不管怎样我都会全力以赴，你可别被我反超了哦！"光安慰人的方式一样的别扭。  
"…"亮低下头，在他看不见的角度勾起一抹微笑，"傻瓜。"  
酒店的走廊上。  
"明天，加油。"  
取得两胜的昭精神焕发，来到灯的房间门口，灯恰好准备去找他，这样反倒省了他的心。  
"谢谢。"灯点点头，"我的状态也不错，你等着吧，迟早有一天我会在大将的位置上和你对奕！"  
"说不定哦。"昭挤挤眼睛，"那我就好好等着。"  
"不过，进藤他真的没问题？"灯说出了他的担忧，"他居然会若无旁人地说出'我一定会赢高永夏'这样惊世骇俗的话…"  
"诶？他这么说？"昭也被吓到了。  
"所以，他一定是打算让佐为下了。"灯肯定地回答。  
佐为…  
"是吗…"昭思索良久，"也罢…也许佐为的时间已经不多了…这个时候稍微纵容一下应该没关系吧。"  
昭的话提醒了灯，他对于佐为的危机感好像没那么强烈了。  
最初，不想佐为消失是因为昭的死。  
昭突然离开人世，让灯无比憧憬着棋士身上所谓传说中的永恒。  
后来，是因为在学习围棋的过程中一点一点地发现了佐为棋路的超人之处，想留下一个追逐的背影。  
再后来，便只是习惯性地阻止悲剧的发生。  
其实他一直很明白，佐为并没有那么重要。但是佐为身上凝聚的围棋的一切，却是围棋界不可缺失的宝物。  
没有藤原佐为的围棋是不完整的。  
他的棋力，他的精神，他的棋士的风骨，他的心，都是神之一手最好的佐证。  
所以，想让更多人看见佐为的棋，传承佐为的精神，就必须让他留下来。因为那些都是围棋天赋不佳的久原灯所无法触及的高度。  
这是他的愿望。  
他，久原灯，是那么的，深爱着围棋。  
即使接触围棋的第一刻，他只是为了遗忘昭的离去之痛。  
即使功利性地接近光和佐为。  
即使在前进的道路中不断被超越。  
即使他知道，自己的未来，可能止步于森下茂男之流。  
他也仍旧固执地，深爱着围棋。  
【你为什么要下棋？】  
倘若再被问一次这个问题，他想他会回答：  
因为没有围棋的久原灯，便不再是久原灯。  
这样已经足够。

九十二局 韩国战  
奕者的生活，最终要成为棋局。一如诗人的生活，最终要成为诗篇。  
日本棋院。  
"您认为，这次日本对韩国的比赛结果会怎么样呢？"天野一本正经地询问着桑原。  
桑原老头没有丝毫犹豫："结果不足为道，老夫感兴趣的只是他们的对局而已。"  
说罢，"呵呵"怪笑几声，天野感到浑身不自在。  
"您还真是看得开啊…"他擦了擦额上的虚汗，"这不是关系到国家面子的竞争性比赛吗？结果也很重要吧…"  
"错，错，错，天野先生，你只看到了表面。"桑原故作深沉地摇摇头，"好比围棋需要两个人下一样，不同的国家之间也要有值得追赶的对手，这很重要。"  
对手？  
"净在胡说八道…"一边的绪方内心吐槽。他掏出口袋里的香烟盒，望向墙上的挂钟。  
北斗杯是国家之间的实力较量，与追逐何干？  
北斗杯最后一战…  
要赢啊，小亮。  
他锐利的目光仿佛想要看透一切，又仿若一切尽在不言中。

北斗杯所举行的酒店。  
先前日本取得的胜利令士气大振，闻讯而来的棋迷也突然多了一倍。老熟人们纷纷赶到大盘解说的大厅，等候这场看似不太可能取胜的比赛拉开序幕。  
这局对于光来说至关重要的对奕，马上就要开始。  
身后的佐为严阵以待。  
当光走在队伍最前端步入会场并且在解说员"大将战，进藤光对高永夏"的台词中坐在最显眼的桌子前时，他感觉到空气都震动了。  
全场哗然，一如他的预料。  
但是此刻，光不会为任何事扰乱自己的心情，他的视线，只是注视着互相对峙的佐为与高永夏而已。  
高永夏看着他，浑然不知对手已经换人。  
"大将？进藤怎么可能是大将？小老师怎么办？"不淡定的北岛首先脱口而出。  
众人的议论暂且不提。舞台聚焦在赛场上，日韩对峙的地方。  
"想不到永夏的言论…竟然会把进藤激成这样。"安太善一脸惊讶的表情。当然他说的是韩语，光完全听不懂。  
"喂！"虽然不知道对方在说些什么，但是那神色实在太直接，光似乎有点不满韩方如此的态度，如果说实力最强的人应该做主将，那么由佐为来下自然是水到渠成的事情，有必要那么质疑自己的能力么…  
（这货忘记了大家都以为下棋的人是他吗…）  
"我们是惊讶你居然因为无法原谅永夏的言论就做了大将！"洪秀英好脾气地充当翻译。  
"看起来你似乎特别偏袒秀策…"高永夏依旧是高高在上的倨傲模样，"而且偏袒到异常。你和秀策到底是什么关系？"  
一声质问，光在秀英的转述之后愣了很久。  
为什么会那么在乎秀策？这不是理所应当的吗？  
"本因坊秀策"现在就站在自己的身后。  
而不久的将来，或许是下一秒，自己就可能失去他。  
光的表情纠结得很阴沉。  
"为什么…你在问我为什么？"光喃喃道，"当然是因为我当初会开始下棋…就是—"  
"时间到了，请各位选手准备开始对局…"  
答案在关键的地方戛然而止，灯捂住了剧烈跳动着的心脏。他明白光没说完的话是什么意思，相信昭也再清楚不过。  
此时此刻，光的心情大概有所不同。  
—小光。  
佐为呼唤着他的名字。  
光。  
光。  
光。  
虽然叫过无数次，但佐为还是无法从这样的呼唤中释怀。  
[佐为，我们一起下出维护秀策之名的，漂亮的一局吧！]  
光的脑子里已全然不顾别人看见这局棋会怎么想，他觉得秘密什么的都无关紧要了，只要—  
只要能和你一起下棋，就足够。  
以前佐为总是站在光身后，而今日，两人在棋盘面前，第一次并肩而立。

因为我当初会开始下棋…就是—  
"大将高永夏三段与…咳咳，进藤光初段首先猜子决定由谁执黑先攻。"渡边在住持席上宣布。  
光抓起了棋子。  
高永夏也抓起了棋子。  
"那么，进藤光初段执黑先攻。"渡边低头看了一眼棋盘上的棋子，说，"副将林日焕四段先攻，三将久原灯二段先攻。"  
灯和亮的表情异常平静。唯独光，眼底的神采甚至把高永夏桀骜不驯的目光都压了下去。  
高永夏的表情有些复杂，他捉摸不透眼前这个少年的心思。  
"下面请开始吧！"渡边的话令场上气氛一变。  
除了夹起棋子的声音和按下计时器的声音，棋盘周围安静得只剩下呼吸声。  
光等待着身后那人的决定。  
—第一手，十七之4，小目。  
佐为温润的嗓音与光的动作默契地重合在一起。

"仓田先生！今天的成员表究竟是怎么回事？"渡边扯住仓田的衣服，急急忙忙地赶上来，"放弃大将战的战略真的好吗？"  
"渡边先生…"仓田想争辩什么，却被对方以极快的语速堵回了喉咙。  
"被当成弃子的进藤实在太可怜了，而当副将的塔矢也一定心存不满…"  
"怎么了，仓田先生，渡边先生。"  
听见陌生的声音，两人一齐回头。  
"诶？林昭！你不在检讨室看比赛，来这里干嘛？"仓田首先反应过来。  
昭微笑的样子让人不忍心斥责："听到争吵的声音，出来看看而已。"  
"争吵？"渡边有点尴尬，"不，只是…"  
"是关于进藤光君的事吗？"昭淡然的口吻翻到显得很突兀，"相信他吧，他的胜算很大。"  
"哈？"这回两人都傻眼了。  
"我和他对奕过很多次，当然知道。进藤光一旦被激怒，他的实力就会变得非常恐怖…或许，这场比赛他真的会赢。"昭的语气一点也不像在胡乱忽悠人。  
只是这次下棋的人不是光，而是佐为。  
—十之3，拆。  
佐为扬起扇子，低声道。  
光轻盈地落子，高永夏此时还没有意识到自己的对手有多可怕，沉着地应以他惯用的棋路。  
佐为擅长细棋，常以"触击"取胜，避免猛烈的对杀战斗，不过这次却针对高永夏采用了长打战术，似乎想拉开双方的差距。  
"进藤的棋，怎么有点反常？"检讨室里的众人都发现了光的转变。  
唯塔矢行洋一人沉默不语。  
最近的进藤，经常给他sai的感觉，而今天尤其露骨。  
慢慢地，高永夏开始冒冷汗。  
这个进藤光…比起昨天好似脱胎换骨…虽然昨天对中国的一战他胜得也很漂亮，但是尚且不可能有这样惊人的水平。  
怪不得秀英那小子会如此在意他…  
（不太对吧…）  
同一时刻，场上的灯和亮均无暇顾及他人，进行着各自的战斗。  
亮的对手也很强，林日焕四段的才能在高永夏的无限风光之下似乎被埋没了，可是实际上他只是缺少了一些机缘，本身的实力不会比高永夏弱多少。  
而且…进藤说他一定会赢…  
亮的目光变成刀锋。  
那么无论如何自己都非赢不可！

"啪—"  
高永夏看着盘面的眼神越来越凝重。他的动作也逐渐迟疑下来。  
"想诱惑我深入敌阵？哪有那么简单！"他巧妙地避开佐为设下的陷阱，令佐为脸上露出赞许的微笑。  
—他果然很强。不过…还在预计范围之内。  
佐为轻轻地把扇子合起来，握在左手里。  
这样的实力，竟胆敢声称"就算秀策在世，也会被我打败"？即使是为了刺激对手，也未免做得太过了些。  
确实，秀策时代的围棋远不及现在，但是一个棋士，至少应该拥有最起码的谦逊吧。  
更何况，这位少年的实力，其实还不如虎次郎呢？  
—小光，三三。  
佐为坚定不移的目光告诉他，真正的搏杀就要开始了。  
"不过，不说那个，今天的副将战也很激烈啊！"检讨室里的中心论题暂时转移，因为塔矢行洋一直没有发话，杨海总觉得心里毛毛的。  
"啊，塔矢亮和林日焕的对攻就气势来说，确实很惊人。"  
"你怎么看，太善？"杨海问思考着的安太善。  
"一人严攻，另一人还以颜色，我个人是不敢这样子下的。"安太善合情合理的回答让杨海挑不出刺来。  
"不只塔矢这样，日焕的胆子倒也不小耶。"杨海笑道。  
"他是我们三个选手之中，最好强的一个！"安太善点点头。  
"塔矢老师呢？看见林日焕的表现，您会不会觉得韩国可怕的棋士原来不只高永夏一个？"杨海终于找到向行洋搭话的机会。  
"不过这一局，我认为小亮会赢。"  
塔矢行洋的话震动全场。  
灯看着对面的洪秀英，他们经历了一场恶战，最后的输赢还很混乱。  
"黑子94目，白子90目。加上最后的贴目，白子一目半获胜！"记录员高声宣布。  
输了一目半…  
灯觉得很遗憾，中间他曾一度占据优势，最后居然在官子失足…复盘的时候肯定会被亮骂死吧。  
这时，他的旁边传来林日焕的声音。  
"我输了。"  
基本的韩语灯勉强可以听懂，亮能赢也在他意料之中。  
"太好了。"灯松了口气，转而望向最右边的光。  
他的表情非常镇定，相反，高永夏第一次在公众面前露出不淡定的脸色。  
虽然他极力维持风度，灯却从他的侧脸上看出一丝咬牙切齿的感觉。  
"进藤他…"灯难以置信地喃喃自语。  
赢了？！  
他扔下奇怪地看着他的秀英，控制住自己兴奋的身体，快步走到光面前。  
不只是赢了…还是压胜！  
这样的棋局，在实力相当的棋士之间都非常罕见！  
果然是佐为？  
"怎么了，永夏…"在他身后赶来的秀英目瞪口呆，"喂，骗人的吧…"  
这样的差距—  
"那么，胜方就是日本队了。"  
渡边在大盘解说途中不得不停下来宣布结果。这个结果并没有让场内沸腾，因为高永夏与光的差距实在是太明显了，从50手开始光就占尽优势，观众们早就惊讶得说不出话来。  
"小光他…"进藤美津子激动得热泪盈眶。  
终于…  
佐为静静地注视着他的对手。  
—围棋之路，不存在绝对的胜负。你和小光也许会成为绝佳的对手吧。  
光惊讶地抬起头：[我？和他？算了吧，佐为！我才不要呢！有塔矢就受够了！]  
一个塔矢亮已经可以把他气得七窍生烟了，再来一个傲慢至极的高永夏？他进藤光还不想不幸英年早逝啊！  
—啊，他们过来了，小光。  
佐为看见亮和林日焕也从对奕桌旁围了过来。  
"进藤，结果如何？"亮扫了一眼棋盘，突然脸色就很变得精彩。  
[糟糕！被他们看见这局棋我可就惨了啊！]光这才想起重要的问题。  
—已经来不及了吧…  
佐为叹了口气。  
"进藤，你—"亮疑惑地望着他的眼睛。  
"塔矢，我赢了！其他的晚点再说，现在快去颁奖仪式吧！"光一脸灿烂的笑容，"走了走了！"  
灯汗，这货真会转移话题。  
不管怎样，北斗杯结束了，日本队也取得了意外的好成绩。  
等一下一定不能忘记追问光关于佐为的事，这样告诉自己之后，灯再次跟上了他们的步伐。

九十三局 为什么下棋  
一千年。  
如薄纱一般迷离，转眼即逝的一千年。  
感谢世间所有的神灵，让自己停留在这里，如此之久的时间。  
佐为低下眉眼，看着苍白的右手。  
这双手已经多久…没有摸过棋子了呢？  
但是，即使摸不到棋子，竟然还能下棋…这样的自己，是多么的幸运啊。  
这时他想：神会允许自己任性到什么时候呢？  
[你怎么了，佐为？]光走了几步，发现身边如影随形的幽灵呆滞地站在原地，只好折返，[颁奖仪式就要开始了哦！我要走啦！]  
佐为"呃"地抬起头，道：  
—嗯，走吧。  
光第一个抵达大盘解说的大厅，负责大盘解说的解说员还在指挥酒店的工作人员布置领奖台。  
他一时血气上涌，有种头晕脑胀的错觉。  
"进藤！"是和谷的声音，他看起来比光本人还开心，"在这里！"  
"诶，和谷，伊角桑，越智…"光没想到会直接遇见这么多熟人，"你们怎么都来了…啊啊啊啊—"  
"你小子，功成名就之后怎么能忘记一手扶持你的河合先生啊？嗯？"一双大手狠狠地勾住光的脖子。  
"河合先生，我什么时候变成你一手扶持的啦—疼疼疼疼—"光嚎叫得分外凄惨。  
"小光。"  
听见这个声音，光和河合都不约而同地停下了打闹。  
看上去毫不起眼，扔进人堆里就找不出来的中年妇女，脸上洋溢着含泪的微笑，两鬓隐隐的灰白此时突然各外刺眼。  
"妈妈…"  
光一时语塞。  
"小光！你今天表现不错哟！我们叶濑中围棋部的部员和已经毕业的部员都来了，你可算没有丢脸。"明明适时地缓解了他们之间的过分热情，"是吧？筒井前辈？"  
"没错，你今天这一局真是太震撼人心了！进藤，当初在围棋部对奕的时候，我从来没想到你会走到那么高的地方！"筒井配合地点点头。  
灯看见他们，连忙也走上前去打了招呼。  
这次胜利，可谓皆大欢喜。  
这时，韩国和中国的代表也来到了大厅。  
气氛突然沉重下来。  
高永夏隔着不远的距离死死地盯着光的方向，过了几秒，竟然快步走过来。  
"等等，永夏！"洪秀英真心无奈了，这个大将的脾气有多难捉摸他最清楚不过。  
"秀英，你来得正好，告诉他，既然是我输了，我便收回之前的话。不过，明天回国之前，我还要求与他一战！"  
高永夏面无表情地说出这样热血沸腾的话，连秀英都惊呆了。  
"他说了啥，秀英？"大约是见对方神色不善，光不禁火大起来。  
"…"洪秀英只好老老实实地翻译了一次。  
"再战吗？好啊，我正有此意！"光出乎意料地积极。  
佐为下的那一局是佐为下的，进藤光与高永夏之间还没有分出胜负呢！高永夏这句话真是对了光的胃口。  
—小光？  
似乎猜到他的心思，佐为开口了。  
[嗯，我要自己和他对奕一局！]光点点头，[这样，才是真真正正地赢了他！]  
"此外，我还想问一个问题。"高永夏扬起眉毛，说，"关于开场之前你说的那句没有说完的话…进藤光，你到底是为了什么而下棋？"  
秀英翻译。  
光呆呆地看着他，看了很久很久，久得塔矢亮有点不善地用可以杀人的目光指向高永夏。  
为什么下棋？这个问题的答案，清楚地存在于光的心中。  
"我为什么下棋？当然是为了—"光决定坦白心声，"为了连接遥远的过去…和遥远的未来。"  
那时，很久以前的那时，他曾经这样问过灯。  
【"呐，久原。"】  
【"嗯？"】  
【 "你为什么要下围棋？"光与灯四目相对，瞳中闪烁着探究的意味。】  
【你为什么要下围棋？】  
【灯想起了高永夏，在北斗杯上对光的质问。他从未忘记过光的回答，至今记忆犹新。】  
【现在情形却是相反的呢。】  
【灯微微一笑:"我为什么要下围棋？曾经有一个人说过，是为了连接遥远的过去和遥远的未来。"】  
那个时候的灯，说出的居然是现在的光心心念念的话。  
连接过去与未来…吗？  
佐为虚掩下颚，没有说话。他明白光的意思，就是因为明白得太清楚，才不知道该说些什么。  
"这种事，我们都一样吧！"高永夏奇怪地看了光一眼。  
见状，灯咳嗽两声："差不多该去主席台了，各位还是散了吧。"  
洪秀英一见有台阶下，马上道别，拉着高永夏飞奔而去，生怕这货又惹出什么麻烦事。  
颁奖仪式很快便结束了。  
仓田笑眯眯地拍着肚子保证请他们吃拉面，光为了解决亮的疑惑不得不放弃了被请吃饭的大好机会，带着亮一路跑出酒店，来到一家熟悉的咖啡店。  
三年前，灯就是在这里告诉了他佐为的事。  
"不说点什么吗？进藤。"亮见对方直愣愣地盯着自己看了好久，主动打破沉默。  
"塔矢，是你的话，也许总有一天会告诉你的吧，佐为的事。"  
光把目光凝聚在佐为身上。  
"sai？你…果然—"亮闻言，立即激动了。  
"久原说得还真是一点没错，你一遇见有关佐为的事就会不淡定啊，塔矢。"光调侃道。  
"我…没有！"矢口否认。  
"哎，在我面前没什么好遮遮掩掩的，塔矢，你就别不好意思了，崇拜佐为就直说嘛—"  
光顿住口，他被亮恐怖的眼神威吓到了。  
"果然有谜团吗，说啊，进藤！"  
"…我今天就是特意来告诉你，最近我不想谈这件事。总有一天是总有一天啊，塔矢你可不可以不要急着追问？"  
光诚恳的表情让亮忍不住缓和口吻。  
"你，不能太低估刚刚那一局的影响力。"亮平静如水的言语却在光心中掀起了轩然大波，"那手法，明明就是…sai。"  
日本队这次战绩惊人，吓到了一大批媒体，尤其是爆冷门的传奇少年进藤光，更是吸引了国内外各大围棋网站的瞩目。  
而与韩国决战中他表现出的棋力，被各界围棋高手判断为"与sai不相上下"，甚至有人提出进藤光与sai是否为同一人之说。当然，这是后话。  
光也知道让佐为来下这一局是有点欠缺考虑，可是，他知道佐为或许已经等不了了。  
进藤光还年轻，他拥有无限美好的未来，拥有一切的可能性。  
而藤原佐为，不知道何时就会消失在人世间。  
他不能一直让佐为苦苦等待。不能。  
"对不起，塔矢。我真的…无能为力。"光垂下头。  
触及那空洞的哀伤，亮明白自己只能退让："我知道了。我会继续等的，直到你愿意开诚布公的那一天。"  
"谢谢。"  
光贪恋佐为的温暖，不只如此，佐为的才能注定了会被任何一个棋士所敬仰，光讨厌现在这样惴惴不安的日子。  
他觉得佐为会一直留在他身边，虽然有些自私。  
如果没有佐为，便不可能有光之棋。  
"嘀嘀…"  
突如其来的手机铃声传来，光慌忙掏出口袋里的手机："有电话…"  
"你买了手机？"亮好像感到难以置信。  
"嗯，久原说让我无论如何都要随时随身带着。"  
毕竟万一佐为出事了他说不定还能帮上点忙，光这样一想，便欣然同意。  
"这样啊。"亮若有所思地点点头，也许自己也应该去弄一个了。  
【小久：呵呵，目的是勾搭小光～】  
"喂，这里是进藤光—"光的语调变得比天色还快，"啥？秀英？你从哪里搞到我的号码的？！"  
"别大惊小怪的，进藤。这种公开资料随处可见才对吧。"洪秀英真的有点无语。为什么挑衅的人永远是永夏，但是吃苦头背黑锅的总是自己啊！  
"…也对喔。"光挠挠头发。  
"永夏说要和你约在明天上午。"  
"约？约什么？"光没头脑的特质终于显现出来了。  
"对奕啊！永夏他一定很不甘心以那么大的差距输给了你。"洪秀英不想吐槽光的天然呆属性，"你这两年…进步未免太大了。在围棋会所对奕的那次，你明明还和我实力相当，如今却…"  
"行了行了，打住—"光连忙叫停，"什么时候？"  
"上午，我已经说过一遍了，进藤光。"洪秀英开始担心光的脑子是不是因为过度高兴而烧糊涂了。  
"呵呵…我明白了，那你也一起过来吧，秀英。"光狡黠地笑笑。  
"那是当然，我还要赢你一回呢！你也可别乐极生悲啊，进藤！"洪秀英没好气地说，"那就拜拜了。"  
"啊，再见。"  
光放下手机，看见亮猜到大概的表情，心情不知怎么就变好了点。  
"明天早上我有时间，可以去观战吗？"亮问。  
"必须的！如果你不来的话我还会把你绑来呢！"光潇洒地喝下一杯咖啡，"妈呀，这玩意真苦。"  
"不习惯就不要喝，太勉强自己不好。"  
"你这是在关心我吗？"  
"…当我没说。"  
"塔矢亮，你—"  
两人的争吵，一直持续。

九十四局 真实的对局  
在天空之顶，触犯了神的少年被带到了神座之下。  
神问：少年哟，让你从爱和生命里选择一个，你会怎么办？

说心里话，光实在没想到会有这么多人跑来围棋会所观战。  
塔矢家的围棋会所里挤满了人，大家都不远万里地赶来一睹北斗杯二胜的传奇棋士的风采。  
"有点…紧张啊！"光不知所措地摸摸头，他不喜欢这么热闹过分的场面。  
"习惯就好。"亮淡定的语调让光更不爽了。  
"你不要落井下石啊！塔矢！"不知道为什么，只有亮可以如此轻易地挑起他的怒火。  
"这怎么能叫落井下石呢？进藤，你的国中语文真的合格了吗？"亮轻描淡写地举起咖啡，小呷一口。  
"你—"  
"吵的挺开心嘛，进藤，塔矢。看看我把谁带来了？"是灯的声音。  
灯和昭走进围棋会所，市河晴美高兴地冲他们挥挥手。  
"昭！你不是急着回国参加比赛的吗？怎么突然…"光天然呆。  
"多留一天而已，不必惊慌。"昭笑得无法挑剔，"还是说，你不希望我在这里？"  
"哪里的话，多一个高手研讨才会有趣。"亮的回答亦毫无破绽。他对于昭和光的关系一直很好奇，但是目前还不是询问的最佳时机。  
"欢迎光临！诶…"  
市河看着进门的高永夏，一时失神，她看过北斗杯直播，当然记得这个帅气但高调的韩国代表。红发的高永夏不管走到哪里都是人群的焦点。  
"是高永夏耶！"围观的众人很明显都认出了他。  
"哦？他就是那个韩国的大将高永夏？！"某人感叹。  
—诶，大家都在谈论他呢。  
佐为好奇地四处观望。  
"进藤。"  
高永夏的身高优势使他的气势更加具有威慑力。  
"哦，什么时候开始对奕？"光狠狠地瞪着他，虽然高永夏说收回之前的话，但那并不意味着他原谅了这个讨人厌的家伙。  
竟敢说"即使秀策在世也不是我的对手"？真是狂妄自大，无可救药的大混蛋！  
"现在吧。"高永夏看着他，连眼都不眨。  
"永夏说，现在就好。"赶来的秀英连忙复述一遍。  
"那，猜子吧。"光看见佐为对他露出微笑，心里也平和了许多。  
上次的进藤光vs高永夏，是佐为在下棋。  
而光心中想战胜高永夏的急切感，其实比佐为还多出几分。  
他不允许自己一直以来想要守护的人被别人轻易蔑视，就算是棋力高深的高永夏也不行。  
这一局棋，虽然不是正式赛场上的较量，但光并不会因此而有所懈怠。  
高永夏一上场就是紧绷着脸，如临大敌的样子，也许他也在追逐着佐为吧。光不想让高永夏失望。  
四年前在围棋嘉年华上的那次对奕，光看着亮失望的表情，心里如同打翻了五味瓶，浑身不是滋味。亮在追逐着佐为，光又如何不是在追逐着亮？追逐别人却被漠视的感受，他多多少少也明白一些。  
他用尽全力去下这一盘棋，只希望与这个外表放浪不羁的对手进行一次真正的对局。  
来吧—  
他炽热的目光感染了高永夏。  
"搞什么…这小子才一天不见就完全变成另外一个人似的…"高永夏奇怪地看着他。

此时，中国棋院。  
林瑛婷接过院长递来的一张薄纸，止不住地颤抖。  
"怎么会…哥哥怎么会突然接受日本棋院的邀请？！"  
"是吗，看来你也不知道这件事的原委啊…"院长双手撑下巴看着不知所措的她，"虽然是以吸收人材进行国际围棋交流的借口把他的户籍转过去的，但是没道理连自己的妹妹都瞒着吧…"  
"可是…你们就这样允许么？"  
"那边的手续都已经办妥了，我们也没办法强制他留下。"院长叹气道，"他可是我们多年不见的天才啊！谁会愿意把一个天才白白放走呢…"  
林瑛婷没有说话，不如说，她已经不知道现在的她应该说些什么了。  
哥哥…  
为什么…你要一声不响地离开？  
"在这里断…不论是谁都会毫不犹豫地这样做吧！可是，他却放弃了这一良机…"光看着棋盘上的棋子交错之处，愣了很久。  
高永夏出乎光意料的行棋方式使围观的人们大多都无法理解。在众多错愕的眼神之中，只有少数的几人能看出高永夏的真正意图。  
—精密的计算，竟然只用短短的几秒钟就判断出孰轻孰重，这丝毫不亚于高段棋士的能力确实非常可怕，而且，这么短的时间内做出判断，恐怕多多少少还有一点点棋士的直觉在内。高永夏，你的确如我所料，是个非常有潜力的棋手。  
佐为的目光停留在高永夏桀傲的神色上。  
与他相似的，昭的脸上亦是了然于胸的表情。他知道为什么高永夏要这样下。  
光咬牙思考着下一步。过了几分钟，才判定出整体的形势并落下一子。  
上次对奕，是为了维护秀策的名誉。  
这次对奕…却是为了分出进藤光与高永夏的实力优劣。  
不能轻易认输！  
"你注意到了吗？进藤的眼神。"灯小声对亮说。  
亮惊讶地回头看灯："诶？"  
"嗯。"灯点点头。  
亮这才注意到，光的表情与北斗杯上完全不一样。  
亮已经有了自己的推测，他微微一笑："原来你也发现了啊，进藤身上的谜团。"  
这回换灯惊讶了："呃，塔矢？"  
"sai的…谜团。"亮侧过脸去，浅笑道。  
不打算逼问吗？也许，在经历过这么多的怀疑和刺激之后，他已经对进藤敞开心扉了吧，灯想。  
是好事，还是坏事呢？  
光和永夏的对局在继续。前者使用飞封，后者显得有些困惑。  
"飞封…古定石吗？他的棋风，确实和秀策非常相似…可是在这里，难道只是想引诱我放弃突破？"高永夏细长的眼睛微微眯起。  
"难道他注意到了…"光的视线从棋盘表面升起，转移到高永夏的脸上。  
两人的实力，或许高永夏略占优势，但光获胜的几率也不小，光不想放弃这场赌局。  
感觉到光强烈的视线，高永夏嘴角勾起，对他笑得令人毛骨悚然。随机，他在棋盘上落下一子。  
"糟了…"  
光的额头上开始冒出冷汗。  
"进藤，不妙了。"亮和昭都敏锐地察觉到他们之间的差距。  
"…"高永夏的微笑如同危险的信号灯。光知道他不得不想办法奋起直追才能补回丢失的阵地。  
—行棋还是有点鲁莽呢，小光。不过，比起之前的速度，已经算改善很多了。  
佐为站在光身后，一个人思考着。  
只要还在不断进步，便是值得高兴的事情。  
"我…不能输！"光拼命检查着棋盘上剩余的所有空地，他知道自己必须找到一个能扳回差距的突破口，否则，这样的劣势很有可能持续到终局。  
咬紧对手不松口的精神，他倒的确是具备了。  
到点目时，光已经大汗淋漓。  
为什么如此拼命呢？亮的下巴温柔地下倾到原来的位置。他期待着答案。  
"进藤，你赢了半目。"  
洪秀英不知不觉被当成了裁判（谁叫这货懂得两国语言），他宣布结果之后，高永夏的脸色阴沉得可怕。  
"这小子的死缠烂打还真恐怖诶。"吐槽的必定是看光不顺眼很久的北岛先生，不过这次对手是他更加看不惯的韩国高泡菜，他自然站在光这边，"没想到最后竟然可以翻盘…"  
光的目光在高永夏的脸上短暂停留之后，又回到佐为的身上。  
[佐为！我做到了！]  
—嗯。你做得很好哦。  
佐为发自内心地微笑着。光的棋力似乎一直没有上限，在接受高手刺激之后愈挫愈勇，这是在旁人身上难得一见的情况  
那是比自己还要高超的领悟力…有时佐为不禁会想，神延续了自己千年的时光，难道就是为了引导出光的潜力？越是这样想，他就越害怕这样想。  
围棋的事，相对于命运的事，还算是简单太多。  
"下一次，我会赢回来。"高永夏突然离座，让光吓得后退几尺。  
"啊？啊？"光听不懂他的话。  
"不用翻译了，秀英，我们走。"高永夏依旧是帅气地甩出这句台词，便完全不管秀英意见地走远了。  
"诶！永夏！我还没有和进藤对奕呢！"秀英一脸被骗了的表情。  
"小心赶不上飞机，下次吧。"高永夏的声音渐渐消失在门口。  
"什么？太狡猾了！"  
两人的身影在众人完全迷茫的注视中褪去。  
这时，灯又感觉到了熟悉的头疼感。原来如此，因为又改写了剧情而引起的反应么…终于能有心理准备了，他苦笑着扶住昭的手。  
"阿灯？你怎么了？"昭连忙拉紧他。  
"恐怕不能这样拖延下去了，昭。"  
灯说完，身体慢慢恢复了正常。  
"你说什么？"昭亦一头雾水。他只是很关心同伴的身体，其他的都无关紧要。  
"进藤。"灯叫出光的名字。  
光和佐为同频率地回头。一种奇特的预感如电流般穿过他的身体。  
"久原？"光顾不上围观的众人，快步走至灯身前，"你…又犯病了？！"  
"看起来是。"灯按着太阳穴，说，"陪我去医院吧，我必须和你好好谈谈。一个人。"  
光愣在原地，灯却已经推门而出。  
一个人？  
佐为不安地看着光。  
[没事吧，我们反正是一起去的嘛。]光安慰地点点头。  
好像，一直以来被遮盖住的某件真相，要被某只看不见的巨手揭开了。  
在天空之顶，触犯了神的少年被带到了神座之下。  
神问：少年哟，让你从爱和生命里选择一个，你会怎么办？  
于是，那个少年说：  
我会杀了你。

小久的话：开头和结尾的小故事是影射结局的一个楔子。可以无视。

九十五局 不会放弃  
没有牺牲的世界是不存在的。  
那血海之上，沾满灰尘的地狱，我们称之为"世界"。  
—《死神》  
"久原？"亮可没有半点放过他们的意思。  
"塔矢，你先回去吧。不必担心。"灯习惯性地微笑着。他突然发现自己习惯了的事情真是不胜枚举，只是，好像都不是什么好事。  
亮仍旧坚持一路跟着他们跑到爱新堂病院，门诊挂号处的护士小姐看见灯的瞬间马上失声。  
"久原君，你又头疼了？"护士都已经因为他的频频造访而认识他了，"不是叮嘱过你少下棋多休息的吗？真是的，都这么大的人了，还不懂得珍惜自己的身体…"  
"就是说嘛！"光趁机帮腔。  
"对不起…还有，进藤你就别插嘴了。"灯无力吐槽。  
"阿灯，我…"昭默契地拍拍他的肩，"到外面等你的电话。快点解决喔。"  
"久原。"亮的脸色阴沉。  
"知道啦，塔矢，下次一定告诉你，放心吧。"灯挤出一抹笑容。  
亮这才稍微放缓了口吻："记住你今天说的话，还有，不要硬撑着…围棋，以后还能下。"  
是在提醒自己注意身体吗？真是个不坦率的孩子。不过，这样真的很可爱呢。  
灯点点头，嘴角是温和的弧线："好，我答应你。"  
我答应你，塔矢。  
只是，下次…不知会是何时…  
他在光的陪伴下走进诊疗室，亮在病院门口止住了脚步，似乎有一丝怅惘地凝望着玻璃门外万里无云的天空。  
佐为看见亮的背影，心中不复平静。  
这一定是…某个未知终点的，丝毫不引人注目的前奏曲吧。

"进藤，把门关好。"刚刚躺上病床，灯便如此嘱咐光。  
"诶？怎么了？这么神神秘秘的…"光虽然嘴上这样说，但手上还是乖乖照做。  
—我呆在这里没关系吧？  
佐为担心地问，尽管他知道灯根本看不见他。  
[没事，他知道我们总是在一起。]光大大咧咧的表情勾起了佐为的伤感。  
总是在一起。  
好像是再天经地义不过的存在。  
突然又想到自己将来会消失的事情，心里不太好受也是难免的吧。  
佐为不想消失。或许因为围棋，或许还有那么一点点是因为进藤光…也不一定。  
"进藤。如果实现你的愿望需要你放弃最重要的东西…你会放弃围棋吗？"灯问。  
既然是迟早会问出口的问题，不如早点得到答案，否则真到了佐为魂飞魄散的关头再做选择，痛苦的会是他们所有人。  
灯一直以来都是这样认为的。  
"你说…什么？"  
光的耳边只余下灯的声音，如同巨大的叹息一般，经久不息。  
那就是—  
答案？  
光根本来不及思考，他的答案已经脱口而出："我不会！"  
佐为的神色亦严肃起来。  
—当然不会。  
我们都会做出自己的选择，但是，无论如何也不愿放弃的东西仍然存在着。就在那里。  
"这样啊。"灯轻轻地重复着他的话，"不会…吗…"  
"久原，你今天很奇怪耶。"光皱眉道。  
"我知道了。"灯避重就轻，"你的答案，我会好好记住的。"  
虽然从一开始就明白，他们之中任何一个人都不会放弃围棋。同样，不会放弃信念和下棋的生命。  
就好像昭重生的刹那，对于生命的热爱那样。  
曾经失去的东西…再度得到的时候，会是什么感受？  
一定充满了感激和庆幸。  
我大概知道了，应该如何面对"未来"。

日本棋院。  
"呃，业余比赛的颁奖嘉宾？"亮愣愣地看着对面的天野。  
"啊…这届集英杯快棋大赛想请一位职业棋士作为颁奖嘉宾，我们认为不论是从资历上还是形象上你都是最合适的。"天野推了推眼镜。  
"这…请容许我考虑一下。"亮并没有随口答应，他的比赛也很紧张，不能被这样的事情牵绊太多。  
"我明白塔矢三段很忙，不过身为棋士，围棋普及活动也是非常有意义的工作吧。"天野笑眯眯地说。  
亮微微俯首："是。"  
这时，好奇地走近的藤原伊茶忍不住插话道："集英杯？我参加过啊，那个比赛！"  
"诶？藤原君参加过？"天野感兴趣地问。  
亮猛地转过身："对了，上次我去看过那场快棋决赛…藤原君你是和进藤对奕的，对吧？"  
"啊，没错，不过那个时候进藤君是用另外一个名字参加比赛的，我也觉得很神奇呢。"伊茶连连感慨。  
那时，光的水准达到了职业水平，亮一直记得异常清楚。  
尤其是，光身上的谜团…  
"等等…另一个名字？！"亮突然发现了这个细节。  
"是的，进藤君的名牌上写着'藤原佐为'…我记得好像是。"伊茶的话击中了亮的心脏。  
藤原佐为…  
sai…  
难道就是进藤光本人吗？这样一来，sai每次和爸爸对奕时进藤都不出门的事情也就解释得通了，那么…自己的猜想或许真的…  
"你怎么了，塔矢君？"伊茶疑惑地提醒走神的亮。  
"藤原君，藤原佐为这个名字，你不觉得想到了什么吗？"亮的目光迅速掠过藤原伊茶的脸庞。  
"…你是说网络上的sai？虽然棋风相似，但是再怎么看进藤君也比不上他吧。"伊茶失笑道。  
确实，sai的棋力要高于进藤光很多倍，可是…  
这样的困惑，也许只有自己发现了吧。亮想。  
"…是吗。"  
他不再纠缠这个话题，只是心中已有大致打算。  
无碍，既然进藤和久原都答应了迟早会告诉自己，就总有一天能知道所谓的谜底。  
现在最重要的是片刻不停地提升自己的实力。塔矢亮也有自己要追逐的人，北斗杯一战令他遗憾败北的片桐昭，在前方引领着他向前的父亲六冠王塔矢行洋，以及谜团重重棋力高深的sai…  
后方还有一直追逐着自己的进藤光和久原灯。  
不能有一丝一毫的懈怠！

此时，爱新堂病院。  
五月的阳光分外明媚，帘外丛丛树影带着沁人心脾的浅凉。眼前水晶般美丽的春日，好像在诉说这珍贵的幸福。  
一片花瓣随风而落。  
"好天气，不是吗？"昭把保温饭盒里的鸡汤小心翼翼地端出来放在床头的柜子上，笑着说。  
"你还不回中国，没问题？"灯似是绕开了对方的话题，说。  
"大概我还得去北京一趟，和瑛婷告个别。我回来，最对不起的人，恐怕就是她了。"昭的眉眼夹杂着淡淡的歉疚。  
"…你好像很喜欢你妹妹。"灯探出头，问。  
昭点点头："瑛婷对我很好…她对谁都很好。不过，我必须回来，你明白的。"  
毕竟是故乡…吗…  
灯没有继续说话，他害怕说错一个字，反而触动昭的情感。  
过了一会儿，他才再度开口：  
"你为什么不带她一起过来？"  
"呵…那里才是她的家，我又何必勉强她背井离乡呢？她的心情，和我应该是一样的吧。"昭摇摇头。  
"阿昭你，真是个温柔的人啊！"灯打趣道。  
出乎意料地，昭没有回嘴，也没有吐槽。  
"啊，谢谢。"昭的笑容让灯忽然回想起最初他们的相遇。  
"…不谢。"灯侧过脸，"又不是什么值得炫耀的夸奖，至于那么开心么。"  
"我很高兴。"昭却没有在意他的话锋转变，"经历过这么多事之后，难以置信地拥有一种轻松的感觉呢。"  
灯的目光停滞在半空。  
轻松…  
自己的心情，也逐渐明朗起来。  
我们…改变了吗？  
风中传来模糊的浅唱。  
そして 坊やは 眠けについた  
就这样小男孩安然入睡  
息く灰の中の炎 ひとつふたつと  
喘息着的灰烬中的火焰 一个 两个  
浮かぶふりみ 爱しい横颜  
漂浮的泡沫 爱慕的面孔  
大地に垂るる 几千の梦梦..  
垂落大地的数千梦想 梦想...  
银の瞳のゆりぐ夜に  
在银色瞳孔摇曳的夜里  
生まれおさた辉くお前  
璀璨的你诞生于世  
几亿の年月が いくつ祈けお 土へ还しても  
就算数亿的年月将无数的祈愿归于尘土  
ワタシわ 祈け読ける  
我也依然会继续的祈祷

●○●○  
小久的话：  
后面的歌是《奏之曲》的歌词。  
剧情迈入结局篇。

九十六局 开始流动的时间  
常言道："命由天定"，如果真的是那样，老妇还真想把那所谓的天粉身碎骨！  
—《王者天下》太后  
【"进藤。如果实现你的愿望需要你放弃最重要的东西…你会放弃围棋吗？"】  
为什么…他要那样问呢？  
我们都会做出自己的选择，但是，无论如何也不愿放弃的东西仍然存在着。就在那里。  
光趴在自己房间的窗口，灯的话始终像云一样漂浮在脑海中，挥之不去。  
—小光。  
佐为弱弱地伸出头来，眉毛呈八字。  
"啊，什么事，佐为？"光若无其事地转首。  
—你看起来心情不太好…  
佐为斟酌着自己的语句，不想刺激到对方。  
"我？我没事啦，精神满满！我绝对不会放弃进藤光的围棋！"  
光的笑容让佐为胸口突然隐隐作痛。那样的疼痛似乎流动在血管里，想要逃避而不能。  
不应该霸占他的时间。  
一个人的灵魂，怎么可能承担起两个人的重负？  
光说他不会放弃进藤光的围棋。  
而自己亦不会放弃藤原佐为的围棋。  
神延续了自己千年的时光，真的只是为了把光的现在与遥远的过去连接起来而已吗？  
佐为握紧手中的扇柄。  
—小光。  
"又怎么了？"光感到奇怪地看着他。  
—我恐怕…没有多少时间了。  
突如其来的转折让光的笑就这样僵硬在脸上，来不及收起。  
大脑无法思考。  
"…诶？"  
光怀疑自己听错了，窗外温暖的熏风却让他瑟瑟发抖，一阵寒意布遍全身。  
—对不起…  
佐为无能为力地注视着他金色的眸子，双目交错的刹那，光分明从他的眼神里读出了许多说不清道不明的东西。  
"骗人的吧？"  
光急切地期盼着某个回答。  
—我感觉到身体里那曾经停滞的时间沙漏，又开始流动了。  
佐为平静如水的嗓音第一次令光觉得凛冽。  
他知道佐为没有说谎。这一天是迟早要来临的。只是它闯入得太过突然，以至于光根本来不及做好任何心理准备，心脏传来强烈的撞击声，他有点喘不过气。  
为什么…不管做什么都无法改变呢？明明那么努力地想要留下他，为什么所谓的神明还是要将他从自己的身边带走？  
"佐为…"光攥紧拳头，仿佛这样就可以分散一点恐惧。  
—没关系的，小光。我能下这么多棋，已经很开心了。足够了。  
佐为忽然露出了释然的微笑。  
他想起了一百四十年前，虎次郎因霍乱离开的时候，眼中的忧伤。  
互相存在的意义…现在我也能或多或少了解到一些了吧。  
"不够！怎么可能会足够呢？尽管你活了一千年，但是可以下棋的日子不是也只有一个平凡人的长度吗？"光提高了音量，"不是吗？！"  
佐为想下棋的心情，光比谁都能更加清晰地感觉到。  
【想下更多的棋…】  
【所以想要永远的时间…】  
【但是这一千年的岁月里，能够在棋盘前叱咤风云的日子亦不过寥寥数十年。】  
—小…光。  
佐为想说的话太多，反而语塞。  
"还不够！"光拽着头顶的金发，"我们去下棋吧！跟所有的人，到所有的地方—"  
佐为一直在微笑。  
想留下来…  
所以…想要永远的时间…  
感谢神明，在夺去我的灵魂之前，还能让我和小光一起下几局棋。  
我…不会存有遗憾。

彼时，六月的早荷刚刚露尖。  
昭启程返回中国去做最后的告别，灯送他离开飞机场后，独自漫步在东京的某个荷塘边。  
迎面走来熟悉的身影。  
"哟，好久不见啦，久原同学！"芦原乐呵呵地挽着市河的手，对灯笑得两眼放光。  
"芦原老师跟—市河小姐！！"灯的眼珠子都快掉出来了，"你你你你们什么时候…"  
"呵呵，就知道你会惊讶成这样。"市河晴美走近几步，一副眯眯眼，"不过，久原君你真的好久没来围棋会所了啊！"  
"什么好久！明明才几天而已。"灯知道她在嗔怪，不由得自顾自地乐起来，"难道是市河小姐和芦原老师在一起的时候觉得时间很漫长吗？"  
"你的嘴巴真是越来越厉害了，行了，今天不说这些玩笑话，小亮在会所等你呢，快去吧。"  
"是。你们要好好相处哟！"  
灯告别了关系不错的二人，出发前往塔矢家的围棋会所。一进门，他就觉得有哪里不对。  
亮坐在老位置上，对面进藤光的座位却反常的空空如也。  
没有熟悉的拌嘴声，灯觉得好像缺了点什么。  
"久原…"亮见到他，连忙站起来。  
灯没有忽略他脸上的紧张神色，快步走近棋桌，问："怎么了？"  
"进藤他还没有来…"亮望了望门口的方向，"总觉得…有点不安。"  
"呵呵，塔矢你是太依赖进藤了吧，他只要不在一秒钟你就会莫名其妙地急躁。"  
由于这是常有的事，灯也并没有太在意。  
"可是…他的手机也打不通。完全找不到人。"亮认真地强调。  
"诶？要不要去他家看看，我知道路。"灯想了想，如是回答。光喜欢到处乱跑的坏习惯总是很让他头疼，因而拜访进藤宅的机会也越来越多。  
这样决定之后，两人马不停蹄地奔向进藤家。出来应门的是一头雾水的进藤美津子。  
"阿光？他一大早就出门了，问他去哪里也没回答，难道不是和你们在一起下棋吗？"  
听见这话，灯知道问题大了。  
进藤光会招惹各种各样的围棋奇葩，这是他总结的经验。塔矢亮，加贺，洪秀英，门胁，高永夏，一个比一个奇葩。  
说不定…又去找人下棋了呢？  
这时候，他完全没有想过，光离开之后不久，他的世界即将一点一点地崩塌，散落成细碎的粉末，然后消失殆尽。

"小光？嗯，不好意思，最近我也没见过他。"明明善良地眨着眼，"我一直在围棋会所对奕…"  
"进藤？他的事我怎么会知道…"三谷不明觉厉地撇撇嘴。  
"进藤君吗，棋院今天没有他的比赛呢…"藤原伊茶好意回答。  
"啥？你们找进藤小鬼？他已经把辛苦培养他的河合先生我忘记很久啦！自从上次北斗杯之后我就再也没见过他，怎么了，他又惹事了不成？"河合一只脚踏在桌子上，嚣张地说。  
"进藤最近没有来过塔矢研究会，这一点你不是很清楚吗，小亮。"绪方悠闲地推眼睛，"反正待会儿就会从某个地方冒出来吧，他不是一直都那样么。"  
"啊…你说进藤吗，我们今天好像没见过他，对吧，伊角桑？"和谷扭头问身后的伊角。  
"进藤？嗯，不知道，我现在在韩国，你们有什么事吗？"秀英完全不知情。  
怎么会…  
杳无音讯。这样的情况会出现，灯只能想到一个可能性。  
亮忧心忡忡地看着灯手心被攥出的指甲印："你…没事吧？久原？"  
灯勉强回头："恐怕，出现什么意外了。"  
"我们只能继续等吗？"亮低头注视着为了联系进藤光而新购置的手机，手机屏幕上发出淡淡的荧光。  
已经是深夜了，光仍然没有回家。如果再这样下去，美津子可能会报警。  
灯没有说话。  
不要吓我，进藤…  
该不会是…佐为他…  
明明交代过一旦出事首先通知我的啊！进藤你这个大混蛋！  
在茫茫夜色中，灯突然发现亮的手机响了。  
"塔矢！快接电话！"  
"啊，知道。"亮用发颤的手按下接听健，"喂？"  
"哟，塔矢…"光的声音软绵绵的没有力气。  
"进藤—"亮才刚开口，手机便被心绪不宁的灯一把抢过去。  
"进藤光！不要随随便便玩失踪啊！你去哪里疯了？！"灯少见地发脾气让电话那头的光为之一愣。  
"对不起啦…我到家了，今天只不过是去网络咖啡厅下了一天的棋而已…现在没事了。"光的语气过分和善，一点也不带进藤光特有的活力，灯不禁感到非常担心。  
"网络咖啡厅？你为什么要去那里？今天不是和塔矢老师约好对奕的日子吧？"  
灯丝毫没有意识到自己已经在塔矢亮面前捅破了一个天大的秘密。  
和塔矢老师约好对奕…指的是每个月与父亲约战的sai吗？亮呆呆地看着灯的脸色，夜色迷蒙之中，灯的表情有点可怕。  
果然…进藤就是sai？  
不过，这不重要。  
亮早就下定决心要追求神之一手，这一点永远不会改变，进藤是自己最重要的对手，而进藤所下的棋就是他的全部。  
这样已经足以应对一切秘密。  
"塔矢老师？没有，我是在和森下先生，大久保先生还有座间先生下棋…"光如实回答道。  
"他们？为什么不直接去棋院—等等，你今天下了三局？那么多？"灯立即察觉到异常情况。  
一个人正常的精神力怎么可能连下三局呢？能做到的恐怕只有不会困倦的佐为吧…  
为什么要让佐为如此疯狂地下棋？灯突然产生了一种强烈的预感，差距怀疑的设想转眼间便近在眼前。  
"啊，那是…久原，我…"  
光吞吞吐吐的行为加重了灯的预感。  
"是不是佐为他…"灯觉得喉咙干涩得说不出完整的话，"佐为他…"  
他完全顾不上站在一旁的亮，这种时候他根本什么都不在意，他只想知道那个已经露出一角的答案，然而同时，他又下意识地希望逃离那个残酷的答案。  
"嗯。佐为他，说他快要消失了。"  
光的声音是那么轻，以至于灯欺骗自己好像听错了。  
时间啊…  
停下来吧…  
灯以为自己会泪流满面，可是这时，他的脸颊上什么也没有，干燥得反常。  
这么久以来…终于还是逐渐放下了吗，佐为的事情，无法挽回的事情，悲伤的事情，全部都…  
"这样啊。"  
灯的胸腔里涌动着奇异的平静和安宁，他仿佛隐隐约约看见月色朦胧之处，微弱而确实地闪烁着点点星光。  
祥和的夜晚。  
命运在绕着中心懒洋洋地打了个旋儿之后，又不知不觉回到了它原有的轨道。  
"久原？"光呼唤着他的名字。  
"啊，没事，我明白了…"灯低头望着他的脚尖，"佐为还能下棋吗？现在。"  
"嗯，他大概还能撑几天。久原，真的没有阻止的办法吗？"光几乎是在用央求的口吻说话。  
亮神情恍惚，他大致猜到了故事的原委。只是，关于佐为，没有办法了解更多。  
"你只管去下吧，进藤。"灯深呼吸后，缓缓张开嘴，"我会一直陪着你们的，直到…"  
之后，战栗的唇瓣便再也挤不出一个字。  
直到…  
"久原？"光试探地问。  
"没什么，你好好休息，明天一早来我家，电脑随便你使，我去帮忙替佐为约战。"灯转换了语气，"中国的顶尖棋士，我能通过阿昭联系上好几位。想必韩国那边也可以叫上一两个吧，凭sai的名声。"  
光找不出合适的答语，过了好长时间，才轻轻回答："好。"  
松开手机的瞬间，灯的眼瞳中扩散出淡淡的倔强。  
就这样…出发吧。

九十七局 在明天到来之前  
雨后初晴，灯光下的柏油路闪闪发亮。  
我们的道路…会一直延伸向前吗？

日本棋院。  
"喀哒。"  
棋子落于棋盘之上，发出清脆的撞击声。执子之人好似胸有成竹，抬脸信心满满地看着他的对手。  
"…我输了。"对手只能低头。  
"多谢指教。"他轻轻点头，弯腰道。  
这是和谷义高赢下的一场手合赛。结束对奕后，他忧心忡忡地望向旁边的空位。  
"进藤…你为什么还没来呢？"  
虽然光的个性十分大条，但棋赛毕竟不是儿戏，光在围棋上非常上心，不会无缘无故迟到或缺席。  
想起昨天接到久原的电话询问进藤的下落，他就觉得事情好像越来越糟糕了。  
一定是出了什么意外…  
"他没来？"  
听见这声音，和谷偏过头，看见了鲜少主动同他搭话的越智。  
和谷摇摇头:"没有。那家伙，该不会是出事了吧…"  
明面上从来不提起，可是两人皆心知肚明，进藤光是他们共同的追逐对象。  
进藤…在我追上你之前…可千万不要有事啊！  
和谷不知不觉将自己的掌心攥出深深的指甲印。

久原家。  
灯对母亲说"有朋友要来家里通宵练习围棋"，母亲欣然应允。似乎自从灯同父亲谈过佐为的事之后，母亲的态度便较以往更加温和了。  
她总是这般温柔地微笑着，灯愈加没有拒绝这温柔的勇气。  
一天见不到几次父亲，灯有种庆幸的感觉—避免了不必要的尴尬。但是对于常常碰面的母亲，灯真的很感谢她，只是不知道如何去报答。  
只能，同样温柔地微笑着，接受她的关心。  
看着坐在电脑前深呼吸的光，灯不禁叹了口气。  
"这一局的对手是谁？"由于休息不足，光的脸上挂着一层厚厚的黑眼圈。  
"嗯，中国的杨海先生。你记得吧，北斗杯的中国领队。"灯扫了一眼手表，"时间差不多了，去吧。"  
在他看不见的地方，佐为正蓄势待发。  
感觉得到，自己的生命正在逐渐消退，时间已经在更加迅速地流逝着…  
还能下完几局棋呢？  
他甚至没有功夫思考这些问题。是的，此刻只有对奕，能牵动他的心绪。  
同样的神色出现在塔矢亮紧绷的脸上。  
他独自等待在自家的电脑屏幕前，沉默不语。  
进藤…sai…虽然不清楚究竟发生了什么事，可以肯定的是，接下来的几局棋一定会史无前例的精彩绝伦。  
对手是中国的杨海，棋力或许不及sai，但胜负还不好说，能够第一时间观战，这也算是他的幸运吧。  
亮眼神锋利。

"什么？sai？在网上下棋？现在吗？"芦原不淡定地叫出声，周围的棋士都好奇地转过来。  
"嗯，正在和杨海对局。昨天他一口气和森下老师，座间老师以及大久保老师下了三局，竟然全胜，真是可怕的精神力。"绪方在电话那头叼着烟头说。  
"哈？那种事—"  
"难以置信对吧？平常sai很少这样活跃。顺便说一句，我也收到了sai的约战申请，对奕定在这一局结束之后。"绪方说着，眼睛眯起来。  
"绪方君？诶！他只邀请了你？我也想和他对奕啊！"芦原开玩笑似的抱怨道。  
"你不是已经和他下过几次了吗…"  
"那是很久以前啦，绪方君不是也下过几次了吗？"  
这些没营养的对话先放在一边。总而言之，佐为此次异常的活跃再度吸引了众多围棋界人士的目光。一如当初sai出山震惊棋坛。  
在中国的昭也得到了这一消息。  
"林昭，你听说了吗，最近sai又连续赢了好几个高段职业棋士，下午他还约好和杨海先生对奕。"  
"日本的sai吗？"昭为难地望着告诉他对局情报的陆力，"可惜了，我今天有棋赛…"  
"没有别的事的话，晚上一起复盘研究sai的对局吧。"陆力面无表情地推推眼镜。  
"呃…嗯，我很乐意。"昭笑着点点头。  
昭完全没有预料到，他一时放松不去怀疑的看似平静无澜的这一天，竟然会让他难过到抱憾终生。

棋之路，永远没有尽头。不论对谁，都是一样。  
神明永远是公平的。  
佐为抬起扇柄，紫唇轻启:  
—四之15。  
光迅速地压低身体移动鼠标点击屏幕，动作如行云流水般一气呵成。以他与佐为的默契，想猜到佐为布局时最可能下的点简直不费吹灰之力。  
最完美的组合。  
最近也最远的距离。  
最近，他们的灵魂在同一具身躯之中。  
最远，他们的时间，相隔整整一千年。  
观战的各国棋士，均在这几日的对奕中感觉到了一种近乎悲壮的强大。  
这就是…sai，延续了遥远的过去，并且连接向遥远的未来的棋手，独一无二的藤原佐为。  
人之所以为人，皆因存在的意志超越了神明的束缚。  
而他，正是人之境界的一个最佳例证。  
有时候，看着佐为的棋局，灯会感到深深的惋惜，这样的人不应该被命运击败，也不应该被藏在灰色的阴影里寂寞千年。但是对等地，这正是人的意志所涌现的力量。  
从最开始，他就感觉到了。  
这是他们所共同拥有的某个东西，不仅仅是棋士，脑海中浮现出一张张熟悉的面孔，公司普通职员的母亲，身为阴阳师的后代却乐于研究考古学的父亲，哪怕是在棋坛杳无音讯矶部秀树，有一瞬间，他们的神情融合在了一起。  
大家都一样…  
承前启后，连接着遥远的过去与遥远的未来。  
灯觉得自己隐隐约约明白了应该去做些什么，只是忽视胸中的那抹温凉需要一点点勇气。  
【"阿灯，你变了。"那时的昭这样说。】  
我变了吗？确实，比起之前的自己，每天的自己都是全新的。  
想要守护某物的心情，却始终不会改变。  
"嘀。"  
他看见电脑屏幕上弹出"yanghai 投了"的小字，才反应过来佐为又赢下了一局。  
光的手指紧紧握在鼠标上，好像迟迟没有平静下来。  
一局好棋。确实是一局好棋。下了这么多的棋，对于围棋的感觉越来越深，而越是深入地了解围棋的魅力，便越是知道佐为的强大，越不想让他消失。  
—现在开始下下一局吧，小光。  
佐为的语气好像什么也没有发生一般淡然，光不禁感到一阵心痛。  
"嗯。"光只能点点头。  
等候多时的绪方早已点着烟坐在电脑前，沉默地盯着棋盘界面。他总有一种说不清道不明的预感，只是这预感太过模糊，分辨不出是好是坏。  
"你是先手，佐为。"光通过电脑猜子后，说。  
—十七之4，小目。  
佐为阖眼，复睁眼，气势又大不同。因为这是一场新的战斗的开始。  
惯用的开局手法，已经不知是第几次摆在棋盘上了，每一次，佐为都能感觉到不一样的自己，不一样的围棋。  
他无暇顾及其他。只有棋，是天地间的唯一。  
只有棋。  
双方在棋盘上激战许久，最终佐为仍然大获全胜。虽然取得了胜利，光的脸上却并没有开心的表情。  
认识到佐为的力量之后，更加眷恋着在一起下棋的日子。  
"…接下来的对手，是塔矢老师吗？"灯打破了中场的寂静。  
光看着灯递过来的计划表，塔矢行洋的预约赫然在列。  
"嗯，他主动提出的要求，我想，佐为你也一定很希望再跟塔矢老师对奕一局吧。"光点点头，道。  
佐为的神情微微变化。  
塔矢行洋吗…  
也许，这就是我们之间最后一次对奕了…  
我最重要的对手啊…  
光看见佐为的表情，想要安慰他，但僵硬的嘴唇里怎么都挤不出一句话。  
"那么，我们开始吧。"灯异常冷静地宣布道。  
藤原佐为vs塔矢行洋。之前每个月必定上演的激烈角逐，在今日，或许定格成凝固的永远。  
塔矢家。  
亮看见sai的对手是自家父亲后有些意外，可是，想到之前的一切，他又隐隐觉得这好像是某种必然。再顺理成章不过。  
而此刻坐在棋院电脑前的塔矢行洋，身后围着一圈观战的棋士，正等待着佐为的第一步棋。  
"小光。"  
佐为叫出光的名字的刹那，光一时失神。  
"啊，第一手是小目吧？"光连忙问道。  
"不，这一次，第一手下在这里。"  
佐为的扇尖指向棋盘右上角的星位。  
塔矢行洋…今天你所看见的，将是一个不同于以往的藤原佐为。  
"诶？星？"见到佐为改变常用的棋路，光有点纳闷，但佐为以小目之外的初手开局的情况之前并不是没有，他也在疑惑中按照佐为所说单击屏幕。  
"嗯…"塔矢行洋沉吟片刻，下在小目。  
"右下角，星。"佐为仍然面不改色。  
光继续放棋子。注意到开局有一丝非同寻常的灯抬起眼看着他。  
塔矢行洋应以又一个小目。  
棋局继续进行，两人逐渐快要走成灯熟悉的定式。  
"大雪崩？不会吧…这么早就要进入激战吗？"灯感到难以置信。  
随机，下一手，塔矢行洋避开了大雪崩定式，往下一退，似乎有意延缓战斗节奏。也就是说，一味想要进攻拼杀的人，只有佐为而已。  
佐为…  
你的心情…我们真的能够了解吗？  
灯不禁垂下眼帘，叹了口气。  
行至16手，塔矢行洋所执白棋占据了左下角的绝佳大场。  
佐为的行棋方式一点也不正常，这一点想必塔矢行洋也注意到了。于是20手白棋放弃了挂角机会，在原地开拆，是缓慢的一手，似在等待黑棋的意图显露。  
既然如此…  
"十七之14，小飞。"佐为目不转睛。  
双方再次被佐为拖入战斗倾向的状态，面前局势对半开。  
塔矢行洋和藤原佐为，确实是实力相当的对手。  
光精神紧张地盯着屏幕上的激战。  
"接下来怎么办，佐为？"  
可是，身后的幽魂迟迟没有回答。  
"佐为？"  
许久没有得到佐为的回音，光的心里升起冰冷的不安，他猛地回头，佐为的身体突然变得半透明。  
"佐为？！"  
闻声，灯急忙向前跨一步:"怎么了？进藤？"  
没有任何一次，像现在这样渴望看见幽灵，因为他什么也不知道。灯厌倦了这样的恐惧。  
光睁大双眼，震惊地看着佐为抬起手，从掌心能够看透他的全部。  
—小光…没时间了。  
佐为淡淡地微笑着，这样说。  
"什么叫做…没时间了？！我不要…那种事发生！"光撕心裂肺地吼叫。  
—对不起…  
佐为心里非常平静。  
因为离别是一种必然。从古至今，任何相遇都会伴随着一次离别。  
可是—  
"我不要听你道歉！佐为！这局棋，你下得那么好！你还没有下完！塔矢老师还在…等着你…"  
光想抓住佐为的衣袖，只是他的手从那抹荧光中悄无声息地穿过。  
那么的…无力…  
灯见到这个场景，明白那个时刻终于来临了。没想到，佐为的消失竟然这样快，快到他有点舍不得。  
他握紧一直安静地躺在口袋里的念珠串。  
在明天到来之前，最后一次…

佐为与塔矢行洋的棋谱来自吴清源九段vs桥本昌二九段，吴清源胜九目。

九十八局 这不是再见，是永别  
窗外的天空多么明亮啊—  
这样想着，灯把略显纤细的手钻进了圆润的珠粒之间，一切只是一瞬，他甚至没有来得及后悔—如果可能的话。  
单纯的，平静。  
"诶？"  
光目瞪口呆地看着佐为的身体停止消散，慢慢地聚拢回来。  
—这是…  
佐为比光还要震惊，因为他感知到自己时间的流逝又渐渐回来了。  
这明明是不可能的事情。原本不可能的事情，既然正在发生，就说明一定是有人强行改写了命运的结局。  
"佐为？你现在感觉怎么样？！"光不愿意让面前的场景消失，赶忙向当事人确认。  
光的心情仿佛从深渊升上云霄，这么戏剧性的转折无疑令他欣喜若狂。  
—嗯…时间…回来了…  
佐为抬起手臂，刚刚还半透明得快要化为空气的手突然恢复成以前的样子。  
"真的？！"光激动地冲上去，没想到一件更加神奇的事发生了—  
他的胳膊，撞在了佐为身上。  
是"撞"，而不是穿过。  
温和的触感。  
人体的温度。  
一切的一切都在诉说这令人难以置信的真实:佐为的身体终于实体化了。  
—小，小光？  
佐为显然完全没料到会出现这种情况。千年来，他早已习惯了没有实体的日子，并且把寂寞视作理所当然。  
"啊，佐为，我看见你啦。"  
说话的人是灯，光和佐为一齐回头，映入眼帘的是灯大片大片灿烂的笑容。  
佐为的面孔，在灯的眼里突然那么陌生。嗯，说起来也有四年不曾见过他的样子了，果然…时间是不会为某一个人而停止的吧。  
一直向前—  
"诶？那就是说…"光更加证实了自己的猜想。  
"真好。以后你可以不必担心下着下着围棋就消失掉，不必忧虑离开进藤的事情，还可以摸到棋子…真好。"灯的语气仿佛在说一件与自己完全不相干的事。  
只是他始终微笑着，就好像…  
简直就好像是在用这微笑掩饰悲伤一样。  
"久原？"光喃喃细语，"等等…"  
"佐为，可以跟我对奕一局吗？"灯挂着自始至终都没有变化的笑脸，这样望着紫发幽魂。  
"小灯？"佐为还没来得及享受实体的感觉，心便被突如其来的担忧打乱。  
时隔多年的会面…只可惜…恐怕是最后一次了吧。  
【 "让他戴上这串珠子，那个魂魄就可以留下来，但是相对地，那个魂魄获得了生命，他就必须付出生命。" 】  
那时父亲的语句并不严谨。他一直在拿进藤光作为例子，也许是想让灯潜意识里忽略另外一个可能性…  
那就是与佐为亲近的人，并不是只有进藤光。  
可以救佐为的人，并不是只有进藤光。  
"没错，进藤。"灯认为有必要亲口解释一下，要不然这家伙绝对会死缠烂打到最后。  
"久…原？"  
"我在不久前问过你一个问题。对吗？"灯呈45度角仰望天空，"如果让你从围棋和重要的人里选择一个，你会怎么办？"  
"诶？你是说…那次…"光隐隐约约记得在爱新堂病院里，灯一本正经地询问他的场景。  
"你选择了围棋，对吧。"灯闭上眼睛，"然而如果你放弃你的生命，佐为就能活下去，但是你就永远没有机会下棋了，你又会做出怎样的选择呢？"  
言罢，短浅的沉默充斥着光的大脑。  
难道…  
"…开玩笑…的吧…"光已经因为过于震惊而说不出话了。  
"我很认真。"灯堵上他反驳的话语，"我知道你一定会难以抉择，所以，不好意思，我抢先一步做出了选择。"  
他笑着对上佐为不安的目光。  
"我不明白…久原你这个白痴到底做了些什么蠢事？！"光抓狂地扯住他的衣领。印象中好像这样粗鲁的进藤光灯还是第一次见到。  
"…你要听真话还是假话？"  
灯的停顿显然激怒了光。  
"喂！我不是在开玩笑！"光的预感愈发强烈。  
"好啦好啦，我说就是。"尽管这样开口，灯还是觉得嗓子眼里堵上了什么特别酸涩的东西。  
离别是一种必然…  
那么早晚…都必须从这个世界离开。既然如此，以自己的离开换回佐为的生命，不是很好吗？  
"由我代替佐为消失，这样佐为就能留下来，听懂了么，进藤？"灯的力气被渐渐抽空。  
"…"光不知是惊愕还是不肯承认这个事实，半天没有做出反应。  
这个事实就像毫无预兆的倾盆大雨，淋得他分外狼狈，光的脑子根本不愿思考，但是一切都是那么突然…  
原来如此…  
怪不得，他会露出那个表情。  
"你…为什么？"光手上的力道更重了，某种沉重的压迫感让他的眸子里迸发出骇人的光芒。  
"我想救他，仅此而已。"灯停顿了片刻，这样说。  
"我是在问你为什么要不跟我们商量就做出这种牺牲自己的事！"光强调道。  
佐为同样错愕地看着他。灯只是摇摇头。  
"如果你非问不可的话，好吧…因为如果跟你们商量只会让你们更为难而已。"  
一针见血。这种说话方式还真是灯的风格。  
为难…吗？确实，光不得不承认那天被问到那个问题的时候，他也犹豫了—或许，面对让佐为这样消失掉之类的事，他或许真的会一时冲动答应放弃自己的生命吧。  
"你这个白痴！"光只能恨铁不成钢地大叫来平复恐慌。  
"我可不想被你说，进藤。"灯的嘴角绽开一丝微笑，"…我之所以做出那样的选择，是因为，我是最了解你的人。"  
不仅是四年的相处，更有穿越之前看见光大哭着说"我再也不下围棋了"这样的话的原因。  
羁绊固然很重要，但是如果没有围棋，他们之间的羁绊不可能产生。  
灯知道，光会怎样的自责。但是这已经是没有办法的事了…  
"这是我自己的选择。所以，趁着我还没有消失，让我下最后一局棋吧。"他的目光与棋盘接触的瞬间，立刻温柔下来。  
果然还是深爱着围棋啊。  
因为深爱，而清楚佐为的留下将给江河日下的围棋界带来多大的震动，而清楚那样的天赋不是平凡到平庸的久原灯所能拥有的宝物，而愿意以自己的消失换回佐为的生命。  
"久原，不要开玩笑了…"光的声音开始颤抖，"你是在骗我对吧？我可没那么好骗…"  
"小灯。"佐为终于开口，"我…"  
灯直视着这位敬佩已久的大前辈:"嗯，下棋吧，佐为。"  
能这样呼唤出他的名字，真是一件幸运的事。  
佐为用复杂的神色注视了他，半晌，才点点头:"好，下棋吧。"  
他比光要冷静得多，因而无奈地判断出这样做是他唯一的选择。  
灯的手指碰到棋子时，一种前所未有的安心感笼罩着全身，冰凉的玉石对于他们来说意义远高于其他的所有。  
不知为何，灯突然想起了昭。  
在生命的最后一刻还在棋盘边的感受…竟然是如此吗？  
眼前迅速回放过一个个熟悉的镜头。最后，定格在昭在地震中失去右臂后躺在医院的那一刻。  
【 昭深深地呼吸，好像要把这么多年所积攒的勇气一起拿到现在来支撑自己的信念。】  
【随后，再次睁开眼睛时候，昭的目光充满了战意。】  
【"如果夺走我的右手，就用我的左手下棋。"】  
【晶莹的希望盈满昭的眼眶，他抑制不住浓烈的悲伤，嘴角却勾起了熊熊燃烧的笑意。】  
【"如果夺走我的生命，就用我的灵魂下棋。"】  
【他缓缓转向窗外，阳光明媚的地方，仿佛有无尽的力量注入全身。】  
【"这不是，理所应当的吗？"】  
还想继续下棋…  
灯的指尖在每一个烂熟于心的定式中停留许久，果然，还是有点舍不得呢。  
一局终了。  
这一局的行棋有些单凭直觉的意味，因为灯知道，自己的时间早就所剩无几了。  
"我输了。不过，这次只输给佐为你6目半哦。"灯轻轻地抬起脸。  
据说，人们在悲伤的时候总是喜欢仰望天空，就是因为那样眼泪便不会流下来。  
什么蠢话。就算抬起头…想哭的话不是一样会流泪吗？而且，只会伤心得更厉害吧。  
"你很优秀，小灯。"佐为的语气并不像是在安慰他。  
灯觉得很欣慰。  
"谢谢。"  
然后，力气逐渐从指尖流失。  
"等等，混蛋久原灯！"光无法眼睁睁地看着同伴化成清风，"我们…约好了要追逐神之一手的啊！从很早很早以前就…你这个…大白痴…"  
神之一手…  
"对不起，这一次恐怕要爽约啦，进藤。"灯勉强扯起嘴角，这一定是他有生以来最艰难的一个微笑。  
"等等…"  
光伸出手去抓他的衣领。  
"…再见了。"轻到耳语般的梦呓，灯的影子也褪去了。  
不，这不是再见，是永别。  
但是，我很快乐。

又是同样烧红了半边天的夕阳，血一般地延伸到街角。  
虽然无言，这个瞬间，一种强烈的感情掠过了昭的胸口。他握紧了瑛婷的手，呼吸困难。  
"怎么了，哥哥？"瑛婷紧张地看着他。  
"…没事。"他调整了一下表情，换上柔和的樱花般的笑容，"回家以后要好好听妈妈的话哦，我不在身边，你应该没问题的吧。嗯？"  
"哥哥…我也要跟你一起去东京！"瑛婷撅嘴道。  
昭叹了口气:"你还小…昨天不是已经谈过这个问题了吗？"  
"那，等我成了职业棋手，我一定要去找你！"瑛婷誓不罢休。  
"…好吧，如果你真的考上职业棋士的话。"昭只能宠溺地摸摸她的头，"抱歉，瑛婷。"  
他不知道温柔的夕阳下的那头发生了什么事。  
只是，总感觉内心的某处，似乎在刚刚，缺少了很重要的一块。  
很重要，很重要的一块。

于是，这精疲力尽的一天，终于就要结束了。  
然后，新的一天，还会如约定的那般，揭开崭新的朝阳吗？

小久的话:  
不会写虐，大家将就一下。

九十九局 记忆是一种相会，遗忘是一种自由  
明日我将化身为残破的花，用毕生的绽放来爱你，而你是否还会像今日一般，说出爱我呢？  
(请重温39章，这里算是对当初伏笔的解释吧)

那天，与佐为的对局突然中断之后，塔矢行洋便再也没有等到他回来。  
3小时的限定时间一到，系统就自动认定sai超时告负。所有人都很震惊，因为这样的情况是他们万万没有想到的。  
为什么从来不在对局上出岔子的sai会停下对奕？难道是发生了什么意外？  
原本中止的棋局应该在之后补上，不过一直到几天后，光和佐为都没有心情把那一局下完。  
灯消失了。  
消失得彻彻底底，不留一点痕迹。  
报纸和电视上都在不起眼的位置报道了久原棋士失踪的消息，一个没有出众表现的二段的位置就只是如此罢了，只是如此微不足道，再无其他。  
面对灯的母亲，光还是开不了口。即使说了，对方又怎么可能相信这样连他自己都觉得是在骗人的解释呢？  
佐为突然获得实体，也只能呆在光家寄住，没有地方可去。尽管美津子对于佐为的发型和狩衣表示了一定程度的怀疑，光还是想办法打哈哈糊弄了过去。  
两人坐在棋盘前，却迟迟没有拿起棋子。  
"…"光一言不发地发着呆，这已经是最近的常态了。  
现在最麻烦的问题，还在于自己什么都不想做。大脑一片空白。  
久原…为什么那么想下棋的你会放弃下围棋的机会呢？到底…发生了什么…  
"小光！你的电话哟！"美津子一脸担心地冲楼上的光喊道。  
光依旧是颓废的表情，没有任何动作，直到佐为轻轻触碰他的衣角。佐为能摸到东西这件事他还是有点不太习惯，不过这恐怕是近日唯一一件能让光打起精神的事情了。  
"小光。"佐为微微颦眉。  
"啊…嗯。"光慢慢地起身，走下楼梯。  
"喂？是进藤吗？"清晰而干脆的声音，确实是塔矢亮没有错。  
"塔矢？怎么了？"光稍稍恢复了一点元气。  
"还问我怎么了？你这几天是怎么回事？不来围棋会所，推掉所有的研究会，连手合赛也不去了？"塔矢冷冰冰的声音透出他的不悦，他是真的生气了。  
"对不起，塔矢…"光却不像预想中的那般反驳，而是一味的道歉。  
"进藤！就算久原失踪的事情你很烦心，也不应该丢弃围棋！只要你还活着，哪怕一天，你也是棋士！"  
塔矢亮为他好的心情，光也很清楚。可是不知道为何，听了这话，他突然有点想哭。  
"我知道。只是…能不能再给我一点时间?"  
就算想着振作起来，实际上要做到还是很困难。  
前天听说灯失踪的昭立即订了机票说要来东京找光，估计也马上就要抵达机场了吧。  
在此之前，光是绝对找不回下棋的心情的。  
"进藤…"电话那头的塔矢也决定放下迟疑不决，"我明天来找你。"  
"诶？不…最近我真的没办法好好下棋…"光怀有歉意地说。  
"不是下棋。我想听听你的解释，再这样拖延下去也毫无意义，这一次，哪怕一点点也好，我想知道更多…关于你的事。"  
亮的话让光心里涌上复杂的感觉。是啊，既然以前不能公开露面的佐为已经回到了现世，现在确实是结束谜团的时候了。  
"好。"  
话音刚落，光忽然之间好像安心了很多。  
不论怎样的失落也终究无法逃避的明天，不如张开双臂去拥抱它吧。

这天，东京下起了一场罕见的大雨。  
街道上被打湿的树叶将视线团团围住，抬头望去，雨伞遮蔽下的天空竟然如此美丽。  
"好大的雨啊。"  
金发挡住前额的少年说着抱怨的话，眼里却是满满的感叹。  
"是你约好要到这里的吧，进藤。"亮绅士地举着伞柄往前走了几步。  
光不好意思地挠挠头:"因为久原曾经带我来过这儿嘛，说不定能找到什么线索也不一定。"  
两人走进位于繁华街的一家手工制品店。接待的老板抬眼看着光，似乎正在拼命回忆光的名字。  
"那个，我是很久之前来过这里的进藤…这个棋盘是在这里定做的，不知道你还记不记得?"  
光伸手掏出几年前灯送他的棋盘钥匙扣。说起来，这也许是灯留下来的极少的几件遗物之一了。  
"唔…进藤君稍等。"老板对于查账好像已经轻车熟路，"…这确实是本店的作品。有什么问题吗？"  
"嗯，我想知道，当时定做它的人，有没有说过什么?"光一直在纠结那时候灯说的话，他本来想无视掉那家伙的疯言疯语，却由于灯的离开而察觉到一丝端倪。  
"…说过什么？让我看看…啊啦，这个棋盘，是按照许愿瓶的方法做的。"老板笑了笑，"呐，可以打开的哦。"  
"吓?可以打开?"  
在亮充满莫名其妙的目光中，光大吃一惊地接过那个棋盘，用力一掰，竟然真的是个盒子。  
"怎么会这样！我从来都没发现！"  
"这是什么啊，进藤?"亮在光背后黑线。  
光的手却停滞在原处。  
里面有张小纸条。  
"是久原的许愿卡啊！可以看吗?呃…现在应该没关系的吧？没关系吧？"  
光挂着错愕的表情微微颤抖着打开纸条，上面只写了一句话。

"在领悟神之一手之前，希望可以一直做你们的对手。"

这就是…他的愿望?  
那个时候—  
【"这是很重要的东西，我暂时交给你保管，打开看看。"】  
【光遵从指示小心翼翼地揭开包装的盖子，呈现在他面前的，是一个小小的棋盘挂坠。棋盘上小目的位置有一颗黑棋，似是用矿石打磨后粘连在棋盘上的。】  
【"诶？这是…"】  
【"如你所见，是棋盘。"灯的脸正好因为路灯灯光的角度而淹没在黑暗中。】  
【"可是，你买这个做什么？"】  
【光实在没办法联想到正确答案，佐为也爱莫能助地看着他。】  
【"我是有深意的哦，你只管好好珍藏起来，以后总有一天你会明白吧。"灯仰望星空，距离太过模糊，他只觉得自己快要沉进去。】  
【"…"光觉得自己不太适合这样的高智商游戏。】  
【"进藤。"灯突然背过身。】  
【"什么？"光脑内一片空白。】  
【"…我从来没有想过，今天会站在这里和你们说话啊。"灯的声音似乎带笑，"想知道呢，究竟未来会怎么样，也好让我在它来临之际，不至于惊慌失措。"】  
【"我听不懂，你还是别拐弯抹角了，久原。"光无奈地承认他不喜欢这样深沉的对话。】  
【"嗯，说简单点也好。"灯转回身，"一起加油吧，进藤，一起追求神之一手，约好了哦。"】  
这是他一直所追求的、所有的棋士都在追求着的东西。  
早就已经开始运转了，那名为"羁绊"的轮盘。  
而我们所能做的，就是一直向前，直到—  
"原来如此…"光突然有种恍然大悟的感觉，虽然这些话他并没有全部听懂。  
围棋是两个人下的，一个人是没办法下棋的，所以，棋盘上已经落下的那颗黑子，是在等待光下出第二手吗？  
"你在说什么？进藤?"亮一脸茫然。  
"他…还没有消失。"光坚定的神色不禁感染了亮。  
"诶？"  
"他还没有实现神之一手的目标，怎么会舍得离开…他一直都在，在我们的围棋里，塔矢。"光忍住泪水，露出一个大大的笑容，"我要下棋！塔矢！"  
亮仍旧一头雾水，直到光抓起他的手把他拉出门外。  
"等等…进藤?"  
"快点来，有个人想让你见见。"光加重了手里的力道，这样说。  
"人?什么人?"亮的心头已有预感。  
"你不是一直很想见他的吗？是佐为啦，佐为，sai哟！"  
"s…sai?！进藤你…"  
两个少年的身影渐行渐远，一同消失在街角。  
神之一手…  
我们会一直一直努力地下棋，你也会，一直看着我们吧…  
如果没有你的话，说不定，我是不会开始下棋的呢…  
久原灯，谢谢你。

是夜，东京街头的片桐昭急匆匆地赶往进藤光家。  
在听说了一切原委后，他什么也没说，失神地告辞。  
"啊，昭…你的伞…"光一个没注意，昭就在漫漫大雨中变成了背景的颜色，根本找不到人。  
完全没注意到雨水的黑发少年大脑一片空白。  
灯消失了。  
为了就佐为而选择牺牲自己。  
彻头彻尾的没有考虑任何人的感受。  
"都是我的错…那个时候，如果我没有阻止他的话…"  
昭狠狠地握紧拳头。如果灯拿着佛珠来找他商量的时候能多在意一点，也不至于…  
"昭，你白痴啊？"光终于追了上来，气喘吁吁地递上伞，"淋感冒了怎么办？"  
"进藤…"昭对上光的眼，一时语塞。  
"…啊，那个…"光也有点不敢看他的眼睛，"久原的事，对不起…"  
过来似乎是很久的时间，昭轻轻叹了口气。  
"不是你的错。"昭垂下头，"或许…最开始我就不曾真正地了解他吧。"  
彼此认为是挚友的两人，或许欠缺了那么一点交流的意识?  
不过，可以肯定的是，就算自己站在他的立场上，搞不准也会做出同样的选择来。  
他双眼没有聚焦点地看着雨帘。  
在若隐若现的雨水中，不小心迷失的话，能不能到达你我之间羁绊的彼端呢？  
这场雨停下的时候，就能看见繁星点点的夜空。  
我会，一直等着你。

一个月后，日本棋院，一般对局室 。  
"谢谢你的指导，藤原先生！"伊角恭恭敬敬地弯下腰。  
帮佐为以失忆的借口办完身份证明登记后，佐为也得以重返现实棋坛。如今，藤原佐为已经成为能和塔矢行洋并驾齐驱的名字了。  
"不必客气。"佐为温柔的笑容据说是对所有少女棋手的必杀攻击。  
"那，接下来就换我上吧。"昭不知何时来到了他们身后。  
"啊，你是前不久从中国来的林五段?"伊角好像还不太熟悉这个天才。  
"是的，我叫林昭，好久不见了伊角先生。"昭伸出手，"之前有碰过面的。"  
"啊…你好…"伊角友好地握住他的手。  
"什么啊，你们又在偷偷对局！"光挽起袖子冲进对局室，"佐为，回去啦！"  
在众目睽睽之下，原本众所周知是光的师父的佐为却高兴地点点头。  
"明白～不过小光，你今天不跟塔矢下棋吗？"  
"塔矢?啊，我们晚上再去他家讨论复盘。"  
"诶？难道那个传闻是真的啊！进藤你真的常常在塔矢家过夜?！"和谷疯狂地摇晃着光的领口。  
"停停停—什么过夜啊，我从来都是按时回家的好不好…"光无语的表情使气氛更加喜感。  
"对了，进藤，你今天的手合…赢得很精彩喔。"  
听见伊角的称赞，光也微笑起来。  
"嗯，那当然，我可是要领悟神之一手的人！"  
一定会实现的，我们的梦想。  
久原，你听见了吗？

你听见…我的声音了吗？

●○●○  
棋语灯花 后篇 完。(最后还有一个结局篇)

附主题曲《绮罗》歌词。

一个人走在雨中的街道上  
指尖变得冰冷，轻轻地握紧  
交错的伞，相互笑着的人们拥挤着  
思考着，到底偶然相遇是意味着什么啊  
有着某些的不同，第一次开始改变  
你所说的事，那距离感让人失常  
到哪里都是延伸的道路，用我的速度前进吧  
不知何时又会再次受伤  
跪在夜晚到来时  
向着那颗被封闭的心  
你所丢落的奇迹，让我所存在的世界，确实的在不断扩大着  
达不到黄昏的颜色  
看着天空绝不会就这样停止  
想到哪里如果知道痛苦，那么就要变得更强  
到早上为止，不安的害怕着  
很快这场雨和星空会相互改变  
如果听得到这个限期  
就可以恢复我自己  
到哪里都是延伸的道路，即使终点变得很远  
但总有一天可以到达  
为了那不能解开的约定  
如果选择的是那门扉的对面  
我会等待着你的到来  
永远，永远，静静的等待着这命运的到来.  
到哪里都是延伸的道路，用我的速度前进吧  
不知何时又会再次受伤  
跪在夜晚到来时  
向着那颗被封闭的心  
你所丢落的奇迹，让我所存在的世界，确实的在不断扩大着  
●○●○

半周年纪念番外 寂静的花火

如果你不小心堕入黑暗的话，你是会随着黑暗一起消逝呢，还是在那片黑暗中，努力寻找光明呢？

—题记

源氏家族，日本金融业的一大奇迹，诞生在这里是一件多么幸运的事，穿金戴银，自幼接受高水平的英才教育，学习成绩永远是家族的骄傲，毕业之后也不用发愁工作。

确实很幸运，但是很无趣。

一眼就能望到头的人生，在开始时就预见到结局的未来，使他觉得被锁在了笼子般的华丽城堡里，无论如何使力，也打不开那扇门。

"平彰，以后不要下围棋了。"

"为什么，父亲?！"

"你的肩上担负有源家的责任，围棋只会使你陷得太深。况且，每年能成为职业棋士的人只有三个，难道你真的天真到打算以围棋为生?"

一字一句，中肯而现实，平彰知道父亲是正确的。

如今下棋是不会有什么前途可言的，可是，即使知道这一点，平彰内心的小孩子心性还是不肯认输。

"我不管！我要下棋！"

即使这样反抗着，父亲还是请退了以前从棋院聘来的围棋老师久原灯二段。

平彰吵了几天，渐渐地也便不再纠缠不休。因为他知道再这样下去亦不会使情况有任何改观。

"北斗杯…吗…"

在街道上看见北斗杯的海报时，平彰还是忍不住停下了脚步。

看着周围的人为了自己梦中的理想而全力以赴，果然让他觉得很难过。

对于我来说，考上东京大学赚到一百万什么的，其实还比不上赢一局棋来得开心呢—不满地踢开脚边的易拉罐，他继续向前走了几步。

"藤崎，这个月成绩怎么样?"奈濑明日美凑近正在收拾棋子的明明，笑眯眯地问。

"奈濑前辈…我现在是一组第13位。"明明有点担忧地抬头，"会不会很危险啊？幼狮赛快到了，今年的职业考试也近在眼前…"

"傻瓜，你有什么好担心的，你不是才刚刚开始吗？"奈濑双手十指紧扣，"该说这种话的人…应该是我吧。"

今年就是最后一次了，院生的机会。

果然像饭岛一样放弃比较好?这种事，谁都说不清楚。

"奈濑前辈！请打起精神来！"明明严肃地摇晃着她，"你一定是会成为未来的女流本因坊的女人！怎么可以轻言放弃！"

"好啦好啦…这句话留给你自己鼓励自己吧…况且我还没有说要放弃啊…"

两个人互相对视了一眼，不约而同地露出了微笑。

是啊，就算再困难，终究也是要去做的。根本无需犹豫，那就是我们所向往的未来。

老修慢条斯理地擦拭着手里的棋罐，围棋会所刚刚开门，此时还没有几位客人，他也欢快地享受着这段清闲的时光。

"吱啦—"

有人推开了门，瞬间，温暖的阳光洒入了室内，空气中倾泻而出春天的味道。

老修抬起眼皮看了看客人:"啊，三谷君，好久不见了。"

尽管脸上的表情依旧平静，三谷却可以从微微上扬的语气里听出对方的欣喜。

"嗯。"装作漫不经心地回答了一句，三谷走进会所里，找了一张桌子坐下。这个座位上他很少见到其他人，大家都不知不觉地达成了某种默契，把这里留给他。

"今天还早，如果你像找人对局的话可能还要等一阵子哟。"老修给他端来一杯水，说。

"不必了，我只是来坐坐。"三谷看着会所的屋顶，握紧了拳头。

"呵…"老修也不强迫他，只点点头，"过几天的幼狮赛，加油。"

三谷有点惊讶地望着他，片刻，才酷酷地背过身去。

"那还用说！"

"听说小光他赢了国际大赛?真厉害啊！"明明的妈妈在买菜时遇见了美津子，这样对她说。

"哪里哪里…你们家明明不仅下得一手好奇，在学校的成绩也不错，不是更好吗？藤崎夫人。"美津子的眼睛弯成了月牙。

"你就别谦虚啦，这又不是恭维话。"明明的妈妈纠正她。

"…谢谢你。"美津子深深地吸了一口气，"不过，还是稍微有点担心呐，小光参加的比赛多了，压力会不会也太大…"

"你们家小光绝对没问题的啦！"

这时，两人在市场外停下脚步。

"但愿，他们一切顺利吧。"美津子用右手捂着胸口，眼中尽是真诚。

因岛。

寺庙的门卫正悠闲地抽着烟，迎面走来一个身穿黑色风衣的男子，那男子冲他点点头，径直来到房檐下。

坐在棋盘前的老人首先打招呼道:"我等你很久啰，正也君。"

久原正也也不客套，在他对面坐了下来。

"都一把年纪了，还在玩围棋?"正也瞥见棋子，眼底似乎有什么光芒在摇动。

"爱好跟年龄哪有必然的关系啊，正也君。"老人呵呵笑着，"那孩子…怎么样了？"

"我把佛珠给他了。就当做是一把钥匙，如今门已经在他面前出现，用不用是他的自由，打开门之后要不要进去也随他的便。"

"真是…直截了当的处事方式啊。"

"是吗。"正也不承认也不否认，只是淡淡地应着。

"你长大了呢，正也君。"老人突然感慨道。

"你这老头…"正也扬起眉毛看着他。

门外风景正好，潮湿的海风透过林荫传达到他们的眼中，仿佛无数的花瓣在雨林里缤纷飞舞。

"怎么，还是不肯继承这家寺庙吗？你可是阴阳师的后裔啊，正也君。"过了许久，老人才这样说。

正也闷闷地别开脸:"为什么要继承?阴阳师…明明是一件会带给别人悲伤的工作。"

"会与不会，不是取决于你自身吗？"

好像是很久的沉默，又好像只是一瞬间。

"那又如何?比起整天见鬼，我还是更喜欢给学生讲课。"

能相信自己所相信的事，比什么都幸福。

一百局【终】 不是结局的结局

相信吧。

相信，我还没有离开。

次年，四月。

又是开学的季节，落英缤纷，着实是漂亮的一天。金色刘海的少年睁开眼，瞥见窗外飞舞的樱花，一时不禁有些自嘲地笑了起来。

白痴啊，怎么还是会想到那家伙…

"小光！起床了！"

美津子微笑着对楼上的儿子叫道。从前喜欢赖床的光竟然已经风驰电掣般收整完毕，边扣衣服上的口子边走下楼梯。

"早上好，妈妈，啊，明明你怎么也在?"光看见坐在餐桌旁的藤崎明，感到几分意外。

"讨厌啦小光，今天我可是特意来代替塔矢君监督你吃早饭的，总是把早饭放在包里就忘记吃的进藤三段！"明明嘟起嘴道，样子各位可爱。

"说起来，今天有塔矢的对局，你也去看吗？"光停下了摆弄扣子的手指，说。

"当然！反正现在学校那边的课也是爱去不去，今年我一定要考上职业棋士！"明明信誓旦旦地握拳道。

光忍不住笑了:"是，是，还真是工程庞大呢，藤崎小姐。"

"我是认真的！去年伊角前辈他们考试的时候我就已经这么想了！"明明见对方并不把自己的话放在心上，连忙争辩。

两人一前一后迈出脚步，离开进藤家。

正是上学的时候，无数张鲜活的面孔溢满了整条街道。邻居家的阿三阿四一个一个兴奋地讨论着新学期的事情，这让光突然想起了自己六年级的时候，也是在这条街道上，也是自己和明明，也是充满不确定性的未来。

那天，在这个十字路口，遇见了令他感到莫名其妙的久原灯。

"真是…过去了很久很久呢…"

不自觉呢喃细语。

"诶？你说什么，小光?"明明眨眨眼，似是没有听清光的话。

"不，没什么…"

带着一脸意气风发的笑容，光知道，一切都会好起来的，美好的昨天，就当做回忆珍藏起来吧。

不一会儿，两人便抵达了棋院大厅。电梯前站着的人恰好是本田，他对两人点点头算是打了招呼。

"早上好，你们都在啊，来看塔矢亮的比赛?"和谷对亮依旧没有什么表面上的好感，因而向来都是直呼其名。

"嗯，你也是吗，和谷?"光挠挠头，"怎么不见伊角桑?"

"他去帮我买饮料了，马上就回来。"和谷笑嘻嘻的也没有半点不自在，"想想就可怕啊，塔矢对上林，总是输多赢少呢…"

"那是因为昭很厉害。"光纠正和谷的语气，"而不是塔矢太弱。"

"行了行了，我们都知道你最护着塔矢亮，有什么好强调的。"和谷总是很能一针见血。

"和谷！"果不其然光要发飙了。

"怎么，你们都不进去?"绪方突然面无表情地板着脸说。

直到这声音从背后传来，他们方才发现自己挡住了人家的路。

"对…对不起，绪方先生…"众人手忙脚乱地道歉。

一片混乱之后，几人才终于松了口气。

"说起来，北斗杯预选赛就要到了，进藤，我是绝对不会输给你的哦！"和谷报复似的戳戳光的腰。

"啊—我知道我知道，不过你还是先下赢伊角桑再说吧！"光也不肯在口头上占弱势，一脸信心满满的表情。

"什么？！说得好像你有把握一定可以赢伊角一样！"

"哈哈，反正最后名额还是只有两个，和谷你要加油啰，不然会被我们甩在后面的～"光笑得相当没心没肺。

"真是的，不要提这件事了，塔矢亮那个内定的混蛋…"和谷吃瘪。

"不过，为什么林昭会拒绝参加北斗杯啊…他明明那么强，如果同意参加的话一定跟塔矢一样被内定才对。"本田百思不得其解，像是在自言自语。

光的笑容突然淡了下去。

"他虽然来了日本，其实还是希望中国胜出的吧，所以，这种比赛还是不要勉强他比较好。"光斟酌片刻，这样回答。

"小光你明明不是这么想的吧，呐，不能在北斗杯里和他并肩作战是不是很遗憾?"见状，明明打趣道。

遗憾?大概吧。

但是，比起遗憾，或许是怀念的感情更多。

一年前在赛场上为了同一个目标而集中训练的三人，欢声笑语的场景仍旧历历在目，而如今，确实是不一样了。

塔矢变得越来越强。自己也从未停下追逐佐为的步伐。

只是那个人，已经不在了。

"小光?"

听见有个温存的声音在呼唤他的名字，光回过神来，发现佐为正在对着他微笑。

用了很久很久的时间，光才不再害怕忽然失去佐为。只不过每每视线与他相交时，都会情不自禁地多作停留，似乎在确认对方的存在。

"啊，佐为！早上好呀！"光连忙换上笑脸，尽量让自己看上去更精神一点。

"最近你的势头不错，要好好保持哦。"佐为点点头，鼓励道。

身边的众人可不敢像光一样怠慢，于是齐声道:"早上好！藤原九段！"

在日本棋院制度改革之后，手合赛取消，藤原佐为是第一个获益的棋士，经过评定和大赛成绩的筛选，他一跃成为万众瞩目的九段。

"你们好！"佐为依旧是和蔼的笑容，看得众人愣在原地。

"佐为，昨天我听说今年北斗杯的领队是你，是真的吗？"光早就兴奋不已地粘到佐为身旁。

"嗯，是我要求的，给棋院添麻烦了呢。"佐为的表情里带了点歉疚。

"哪有的事！你帮他们拿了那么多国际大赛的冠军，他们还有什么不满意的…"光正色道，"总会有一天，我也要和你站在同一个舞台上，佐为！"

那眼神…

佐为惊讶地注视着面前的孩子。只是一年，个头又长高了不少，心智也更加坚强了吗…

果然…

他笑道:"那是自然。不仅如此，你还要超过我，继续向前，这才是我们彼此切磋的意义所在，不是吗，小光?"

神之一手的道路，是没有尽头的。

大家却没有想到，拿下北斗杯参赛名额的人，除了稳操胜券的光，竟然是个名不见经传的小孩，去年的新初段。

"诶？不是伊角也不是越智?"和谷在倒数第三轮就已经败退，在得知最终人选后确实大吃一惊。

光看见那个熟悉的名字，却感慨万千。

源，平彰。

那个久原曾经教过很久的源家少爷，有些小傲娇的萌正太，本来因为家族原因没能继续围棋的道路，却在去年8月出人意料地考上了职业棋士。

可是，除却职业考试时一向名不见经传的他表现脱俗引人瞩目之外，后来的棋赛成绩反而时好时坏，有时还比不上院生，大家也就逐渐不再关注那个孩子。

居然能够打败伊角吗？

光有些敏感地眯起了眼。某种奇妙的预感浮上心头。

这不是，跟当年的自己很相似？

以此事作为契机，光终于老老实实地下定决心好好看看平彰之前的棋谱。一直以来，那孩子下棋都以灯的风格为主，光也并不曾觉得有何不妥，只是细细品味研究之下，光从中挑选出了几局，越看越感到眼熟。

是真的，有那么几局像自己一样厉害，而其他时间的对局却平庸无奇。

这一点，终究是在三人组队集训时更加明显地体现出来。结束与平彰的对奕后，塔矢亮一反常态地失神很久，中场休息时，他神情恍惚地一把拉住了想离座去喝水的光。

"进藤…"亮墨绿色的眸子闪闪发光。

"啊，怎么了，塔矢?"见他脸色不好，光赶忙关切地俯下身询问。

"你觉不觉得…源君的棋风有些熟悉?"亮犹豫着似乎不想认可自己的猜测，"有些…像久原…"

太像了，亮和灯一起对局的时间比光还要长，在这个问题上他自然非常敏锐。

没有人比他更清楚这棋风的来历。

"嗯，确实，不过平彰也算久原的弟子，像点倒理所应当。"光缓缓地解释道。

亮摇摇头:"不，你应该明白我的意思。这根本不是什么普通程度的相似，包括棋力在内，难道你真的不认为有点奇怪吗？进藤…"

从外面端着热茶走进来的平彰居然手一滑，把陶瓷杯摔在了地上。

亮和光错愕地看着手忙脚乱的平彰，毕竟是个孩子，他笨拙的表情几乎掩饰不住心底的惊慌失措。

"源…君?"

听到亮狐疑的话，平彰方才涨红了小脸吞吞吐吐地道歉:"那个，真的很抱歉，塔矢四段！"

纵使迟钝如进藤光也察觉出此事非同寻常，问题在于，他不知道该如何开口表达自己内心的疑问。

到底是…

突然，原本紧张得不行的平彰冲他抬起头一本正经地说:"那个，进藤三段，到我能赢你的那天，我一定会告诉你事情的真相！"

此言一出，亮和光皆是懵了。

光就知道里面有猫腻，无奈任凭他怎样威逼利诱小平彰都不肯再多吐露一个字。

罢罢罢，总之这小子很有意思就是了，强迫他也没什么意义，当务之急是近在眼前的北斗杯才对。光这样安慰着自己，惴惴不安地期待着中韩代表名单的公布。

今年的中国棋士代表大换血，去年参加北斗杯的三人里，年龄超过限制的陆力无法参赛，因前往日本引起中国围棋界争议狂潮的林昭婉拒了日本队手到擒来的参赛资格，而王世振最近表现平平在最后的选拔赛里以一目半之差输给了比他小的赵石。最后，大将由新一代崭露头角的四段连越担任，副将赵石，三将是个女孩子，叫温谦。

而韩方，高永夏还能参加最后一次北斗杯，毫无疑问他是大将。副将却换了人，林日焕因为生病无法前去，洪秀英成功地追了上来，把三将丢给一个塔矢亮的韩国女棋迷朴至暮，这回三将战的女女对决无疑会吸引到很多人的眼球，似乎主办方也在以这一点为噱头大肆宣传。

果真是…都不一样了。

没有什么是永恒不变的，光知道他无法挽回流逝的时间，但是，除了微笑着挺直腰杆面对未来之外别无他法。

别无他法啊。

想到这里，光暗暗发誓，绝对不可以放弃希望。

首先改写走势的是主将决定战上光的胜利。

"…居然…是我赢了？！"光比亮还要难以置信地揉揉眼，棋盘上所展现的，确确实实是光的险胜没有错。

在经历了那么多的对奕之后，进藤光终于第一次地，在正式对局里赢了塔矢亮。

"…恭喜你，进藤。"亮也并不丧气，反而两眼放光，端坐着，优雅地点头道，"这样一来，你便是主将了，好好加油。"

"诶？真的假的？…不，我是说，虽然刚刚我勉强赢了你一局，但是论棋力…我还是…"光局促不安的神情让亮感到更加好笑。

"这是开始对奕的时候就说好了的，谁赢谁当主将，还是说…你怕了?"嘴角微微上扬，斜眼望着对方的亮在嘴上可不愿被光占半点便宜。

而事实就是，光也的确占不到他的任何便宜。

"那怎么可能！你看着吧，这次我一定把再高永夏痛宰一顿！"

于是，日本队的大将便由令大家大跌眼镜的进藤光担任。

那一天，也逐渐近了。

五月，北斗杯赛场。

中日韩三国战平的消息如燎原之火迅速传遍大街小巷，对于国际赛上由于佐为的出现而大放异彩的日本来言是个不好也不坏的结果。

在比赛结束之后，三个人难得的清净了一小会儿。

"要去喝点什么吗？还是去吃拉面?"光红彤彤的脸蛋让亮不得不压抑住提出反对意见的冲动。

似乎今天光的心情格外好。亮想，大概是因为这次他没有凭借佐为的力量就堂堂正正地赢下高永夏的缘故吧。

自从去年灯失踪后光把佐为的事告诉他以来，还是第一次看到光这样高兴。

"随你高兴就好。源君要一起来吗？"亮低头问个头矮矮的源平彰。

"我?"平彰高高地昂起头，"我要跟进藤三段对奕！"

"什么？！"光一脸"你吃错药了"的表情，狠狠地蹂躏着他的头发，"现在应该是庆祝的时候才对吧？"

平彰的眸子里，却出乎他意料地闪烁着烈火一般的坚毅。

"拜托了，进藤。"

这次，他没有用敬语。

光的直觉告诉他，那个秘密揭晓的时候到了。于是他僵硬地点点头。

"好。那就对局吧。"

"进藤?"亮对这突如其来的转变感到莫名其妙，但是，他亦察觉到这样的状况是理所应当。

三人一起走进塔矢家的围棋会所，市河正在一丝不苟地擦桌子，看见他们走近感到非常意外。

"啊，小亮，进藤，还有源君?"市河露出了一个惊喜的笑脸，"比赛刚刚结束吧，怎么这么快就回来啦，没有采访吗？"

"采访已经完成了。"亮彬彬有礼的样子倒是一点没变，"市河小姐，麻烦倒三杯乌龙茶。"

在茶水的腾腾热气中，一场普通的对奕开始了。

光一边思索着自己的棋路，一边仔细观察着对方的棋路，这盘棋，是他有史以来下得最彷徨的一局。

而坐在对面的平彰，也时不时抬起眼皮观察他的神色。

非同寻常的压迫感。

光透过这局棋，隐隐约约看到了熟悉的故人。

确实，虽然有点不一样，但这棋力和棋风都异常类似久原灯。不，与其说是类似…

开局时占尽优势的光，在中盘逐渐发现了对方的布局处处设有陷阱，就算是身经百战的亮也为之颦眉思索良久。

和高永夏对奕时的紧张感，额头上不停冒出的冷汗，使得光有种回到北斗杯赛场的错觉。

平彰只是继续平静地摆着棋子。

只是在摆，并没有那么多的纠结取舍，简直就像…不是他在下棋一样。

贯穿全局的秀策流，却在他的手下运用得灵活自如，丝毫不青涩。不过那不是佐为，光可以清晰地辨认出来，不是佐为的棋，但拥有对秀策流的极度执着，与自己也非常相像。

终局，平彰胜半目。

光难以置信地盯着棋盘，平彰反倒好像松了口气。

"啊，总算是赢了～终于可以说了，进藤三段。"平彰摊开双手，"刚刚下棋的人…"

"不是你。"光咬牙切齿地笑着，抢先一步说出了平彰的台词。

亮震惊地望着这俩人。

"你你你你—你怎么知道?！"平彰比亮还要惊讶，他直接从座位上跳了起来，张大了嘴，完全丧失了翩翩少年的气质。

"这种事，我早就有感觉了。"光摆出"小菜一碟"的表情，皱着眉头问，"不过，这到底是怎么回事？"

怀疑归怀疑，他还是很想得到一个确切的答案。

反正自从知道有佐为这样逆天的鬼魂存在之后，光便再也不觉得有什么事是不可能发生的了。

"咳咳…"平彰清了清嗓子，笑道，"进藤三段，去年北斗杯之后不久，我遇见了一个爱下围棋的幽灵。"

光的瞳孔极速缩小。

"你说什么？"

一连串的巧合和充满逻辑的画面从他面前闪过。

那个答案，果然是…

"他的名字是，久原灯。"平彰竖起大拇指，"现在就在我身后哦，进藤三段！"

光完完全全愣在原地，亮也跟着一起石化。

"久原…"

半晌，光才突然如释重负地大笑起来。

"什么啊，就知道你舍不得离开，久原…"光笑着笑着，眼角却不听使唤地湿润了。

果然…还在我们身边吗…

虽然看不见，但是始终存在着的羁绊，这强烈的指引令光望向了平彰背后的方向。

和佐为一样，为了围棋而留在这里，确确实实是你的作风啊…

"不过，为什么过了这么久才告诉我?"光真的很生气，之前的一年他都白内疚了吗？

平彰眨眨眼:"久原老师说，一定要赢了你之后才能告诉你—啊痛痛痛痛痛…进藤三段你在做什么？！又不是我要隐瞒的！啊啊啊快松开—"

光像河合那样凶残地虐待着平彰的头。

"不准狡辩！配合他的你也是从犯！"

这样一来，平彰的棋力时高时低的问题也就说的通了，大概是灯时不时会出面下几局吧。

当年的进藤光和藤原佐为，如今的源平彰和久原灯…真是有意思的重合。

希望未来的平彰不会走上像过去的光一样的道路…

不过，那也是后话了。此刻的光心中只充满了无以言表的喜悦。

"久原，今天请我吃拉面！听见没？"

自顾自地抱怨着，光的嘴角却始终上扬。

欢迎回来，久原。

接下来的道路，让我们一起并肩作战吧！向着神之一手的方向，不断前行。

哪怕到生命的尽头，也不会放弃。

千年的岁月，心会感到疲惫吗？

让疲倦的视线从物面上移开，从狭窄而琐碎的生存的槽沟里昂起，向上，向着高远，看一看那巍峨与矗立，看一看那自由与辽阔，澄明与纯净的灵魂…

人活着，就要活出一种信仰。人活着，就要活出一种精神。这种信仰和精神，更是一种理想和信念。

即便是人死亡之后，那样的信念还依旧存在着。

一直，一直。

因为有心，所以超越了时间。

你们一直存在于此，每一枚棋子上，每一场对奕里，不曾离去…

【棋语灯花，结局篇，终。】

(全文完)  
跋 你能听见我的声音吗

终于可以给棋语灯花画下句号。

从2013年4月23日开坑起，至现在已经好几个月的时间了。说短也不短，说长也不长，一篇同人能在一个人的心里保留印象的时间也就是这么久。

回忆起最初，总觉得像个反面典型。

一名准备冲刺高考的高三生，躲在被窝里码字的情景，至今记忆犹新。那时候的自己对于考试已经厌倦得不行，心想反正考来考去也就那么回事，在剩下的几十天里想做一件有意义的事—初生牛犊不怕虎这个词用在我身上真是再适合不过。

于是开始动笔。

一开始，便停不下来。

为了尽我所能把文写得尽善尽美，我特意去围棋宝典学围棋入门，下课后和同桌在纸上下13路的围棋（现在还保存有当初弱智级别的棋谱，完全没有布局的概念），慢慢情不自禁地爱上了围棋。

围棋真是有趣。且博大精深，不会轻易厌烦。

喜欢下棋之后，写同人突然就变得神圣起来。

我并没有抱着一定要成为精品的心态去码字，没想到一次申精就成功了…这也让我自断后路—一定要完结啊！不然佐右源大人还不杀了我…（笑）还好鄙人耐心和毅力都是一流的，坚持了下来。

过程中看见魂吧无数的新坑旧坑，无数的弃坑，顿觉"沉舟侧畔千帆过"之感。

棋魂完结已十余年，魂吧还是这么生机勃勃，我也想为守护这片土地撒上自己的鲜血。（艾伦：是献出你的心脏！）

现在说说文章本身吧。

以前写同人只用女主，但是自从萌亮光以来越来越不喜欢同人里出现女人—好吧只是个人喜好问题。于是设定了久原灯作为主角。

少年的世界，一直让人浮想联翩。

在连载的日子里，酸甜苦辣咸五味俱全，不过，更多的是快乐。

套用奈濑的话，正是因为偶尔能够写出神来一笔的句子，才不甘心放弃写同人的不归路。

写与看总是有许多区别的。四魂大人的文里透出沁人心脾的美，《第零局》中所有的人物栩栩如生，《苍白的樱花》使我懂得了言语的震撼，《手谈之秋》的围棋精髓可望而不可即，《日照藤花》中描绘的佐为令我印象深刻，还有无数构思精妙文笔出色的BL文把我变成了一个腐女…好文实在多，我顶多只算三流水平。

但是自己的孩子一直是最亲的嘛～我为文章倾注的心血无法用时间和精力来衡量。

开头不太好，没有铺垫，我决定多加修缮。主角的定义不清晰，是因为我不想忽略任何一个人。灯君对佐为精神上的单恋（大雾）正是我对棋魂的感情的最佳折射，不过那孩子感情用事过了头，导致剧情变得非常奇怪…

没有让棋魂保持原有的魅力，真的很抱歉。

但是心中有信念的人，无法屈服于握笔的渴望，就如同棋士不能放弃围棋。

历经曲折，总算还是成功收尾，不得不说是一大幸。

现在来说说各个角色好了。

我最喜欢的角色是昭。也许我并不适合写这样阳光灿烂积极向上的角色，但是这样的孩子最讨人喜欢。。。(笑)而且我还送给他一个兄长控的漂亮妹妹，这家伙真是有福气啊！不过，相对地，我给他的设定很残忍，刚开始只是想把他作为灯君迈入围棋世界的楔子，后来觉得有必要让他复活…这孩子太惨了，我真是不忍心看着他就那样永远不能下棋。【众：你以为是谁的错啊！】他的执着和勇气都是我的理想，其实他也是全文里最能影响灯的人。使灯振作起来，后来促使灯决定牺牲自己的人都是他，从某种意义上说昭一直在自责，但是毫无疑问在灯的生命里他是不可或缺的一环，他亦没有任何自责的必要。

关于昭的妹妹。本来想把瑛婷写成女主角的，但是限于篇幅就删减了她的剧情。大家心里脑补一下，昭是灯的好基友，瑛婷就是灯的官配，嗯，虽然完全没写到。【众：喂…】原本设定是昭参加北斗杯时瑛婷也一起去了日本，在北斗杯举行的酒店撞见了灯，然后，呵呵呵，大家懂的。

两个中国角色说完了，接着说身处日本的角色吧。

灯的事情，一旦决定开始说就说不完，都可以重新开一篇文了…他的性格真是纠结，这一点大家有目共睹，所谓的少年漫主角往往不是热血就是小忧伤，灯大概是两者来回转悠的典型，只是实力不济的设定让我写起来吃了很多苦头—我不想给一个棋士太夸张的主角光环，灯已经算进步得极快的人了，正常哪有学围棋两年就考职业棋士的啊，虽然最后被光反超…就是因为被反超才让灯有留下佐为的觉悟。围棋是永无止境的，关于他为什么要放弃，参见潇湘的观点。

【 同样都是执念很重的人，同样都是很热爱的一样事物，究竟孰轻孰重？虽然我没有本事延续自己千年生命。  
在这个基础上，我更愿意让佐为下棋，让所有人都知道他的棋艺，当然这不是最重要的，我希望自己可以从内心深处真正强大起来。 】

于是最后，灯救了佐为，自己也延续了围棋的生命。

在北斗杯篇结束时我插入了一个诡异的故事。

在天空之顶，触犯了神的少年被带到了神座之下。

神问：少年哟，让你从爱和生命里选择一个，你会怎么办？

于是，那个少年说：

我会杀了你。

灯就是这个少年，虽没有千年白枭的出现，但却变成了鬼魂继续下棋。他的愿望超越了"神"的束缚，大致是这个意思。

接着是佐为！

作为我写文的初始动力，原本他应该是重要的主角的…可是我关于灯看不见佐为的设定让我无从下手啊！后悔之至，不过，好歹还是让他下了那么多次棋，心里也好受点了吧。最后佐为留在了光身边，这就是最了不起的成就。

佐为只要单纯地下棋就好了。我一直是这样认为的。

然后是小光。由于灯的介入他更早地接触了围棋，也更快地追上塔矢亮的脚步，面对更现实的考验，也知道了"佐为总有一天会离开自己"的未来。他需要挂心的事情太多太多，或许比原作中的进藤光更早地成长。从某个侧面，光依赖着佐为和亮，也拼命地想要独立起来，这样的光个人觉得很可爱。只要尝试着去理解，一定多少可以接近梦想中的真实。

提到小光，便不得不说小亮啦。

在遇见光之前，亮遇见了灯。并不是所有的相遇都会产生羁绊，在亮的心中，却多多少少有灯的一席之地—作为朋友和对手。或许灯消极地认为自己不是亮命中注定的对手，但实际上两个人曾经下过很多很多棋，说过一些打破消沉的心里话，一起追求神之一手的梦想，这便是对同伴的一种诠释。亮和光的关系算是朋友之上恋人未满，原谅一个腐女的痴迷…不过本文里他们只是互相追逐的对手！就是这样。

其次是藤崎明，我让她踏上职业棋士的道路，也算是对自己的梦想的期许，和三谷一起，在光的身后奋起直追。能够走上与光相同的道路，她一定很开心吧。

源平彰的故事我没有展开，作为大家族的准继承人，他要考虑的事很多，大概就如光所说，下棋是为了"连接遥远的过去和遥远的未来"，源正是光他们那一辈的后继者，最后与灯一起朝着神之一手的方向前进，至于以后他们的故事会不会像光与佐为一样带有遗憾，我只好说—一切皆有可能，上帝只会给人以能够通过的考验。

非常想说福冈的几位原创角色。戏份不多，我最喜欢的是原本打算展开的【众：你原本打算写多少啊口胡！】灯的启蒙师父的故事。山下茶田业余9段到最后都只是一个业余棋士，是大多数围棋爱好者的上限，但是这个上限本身不会阻止他们前进的步伐，这样的结果也并不会让他们灰心丧气—这才是棋魂精神的本质！

被灯超越还能整天嘻嘻哈哈的大师兄黑岸，就是很好的例证。

另外，社君的存在感被我降低了好多，真是抱歉啊…他也是认准目标死不认输的人呢！

(社：我的北斗杯！)

于是谈谈韩国方面。

因为小久偷懒而没有叙述洪秀英的情节，秀英的刻画可谓相当单薄，似乎只是在充当高永夏的翻译…汗，其实秀英是个很棒的孩子，这一点大家都懂。

永夏君输给佐为，这是我打从一开始就计划好的设想，后来安排他与光正面交战，亦是为了体现光的成长而做的衬托，可是别忘了，高永夏本身也是真正的棋士，他也有棋士的风骨，单凭这个高永夏便值得尊敬。为了达成描绘出他的风骨的意图，我让他对光发起挑战。实在很喜欢北斗杯篇。

稀里糊涂说了这么多，越来越没条理啦…

然后猛然发觉奈濑小姐成了完全的酱油党。本文的女性角色里，似乎只有藤崎明，林瑛婷和市河晴美有过超过三句台词。

啊，还有光和灯的妈妈！

【怎么感觉倔田重点刻画男性角色的惯例被很好地发扬了，笑…】

这真是一个相当漫长的后记。

最后，感谢以下读者及非读者的支持！

彼岸花31415926 特别鸣谢  
涡之惊霞 特别鸣谢  
宁静的璇律  
暮色调出的人生  
SaKuLajiong  
拉曼花  
安倍玉草 特别鸣谢  
梦云之幻灵 特别鸣谢  
小思L  
冰晶水024680

哥是偙仼  
hoverzzx1  
圣言灵羽寒  
雨燃之峣渊  
浮夸空白格  
苏の白嬅  
只存在过去  
公主小伦  
y460day  
文字过敏

灵夜寒鸦  
繡策  
雪子的微笑  
hfggnh  
蝉几不知 特别鸣谢  
醉馥郁  
备前长船兼光 特别鸣谢  
八至之夏  
幻彩水蓝  
ConeTi_Goten

火世伊雨季  
风l之l灵  
寒轩尘  
谢珏  
道本真_yome  
南宫雅萱0  
佐右源 特别鸣谢  
木之忆樱  
youyoujiajia1 特别鸣谢  
庭樱

名为梦铃心的猫  
踏迷途追陌  
Woai漆黑之牙  
蓝天下的海贼  
堇涟白  
日落下的灯塔  
_諾与娴  
ghtwht2  
白痴2号哈  
藤原枫加

瑰缚  
超浅感  
式神瞳瞳  
FU小旋  
白痴2号哈  
子团子  
恨神幻  
芈芪懿  
红尘一笑为她倾  
我一定注册的上

四魂之薇  
炎湮落花箫  
de_ep灵  
Believe萱儿  
ConeTi_Goten  
o墨寒o  
xaaz2011  
女巫朵拉  
梦中梦梦里花  
梦殇的夏天

心似晴空xxjy  
娇娇娇娇娇宠  
黑A白S  
兵者诡道42  
烛光斑点点  
童如初  
y460day  
双子星罗sy  
日向翎翊  
圣言灵羽寒

ZuluUI秋  
0o0媛  
小纯纯来了  
双鱼susu_17  
竹枝忆月玲  
Osgood丶晨七  
约定的Dream  
LZY442233  
大道寺安妮  
Cipher516

月精灵阿玥  
槐念离情  
久原灯


End file.
